


Young And Desperate

by hiraesse



Category: CLC (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, au - американский университет, а вроде до привелегий не дошло, возможны опечатки я слепая, вроде как «друзья с привелегиями», дружба МНОГО дружбы, есть важные оригинальные персонажи, есть описания курения и распития алкогольных напитков, кое-кто боится привязанности, музыканты/рэперы, непринятие отношений, они студенты но учёба почти не описана, первый раз, периодически один персонаж использует нецензурную лексику, слоуберн, танцоры, у чимина и юнги беды с башней, чонгук и тэхён любят каждую из этих башень
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 201,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraesse/pseuds/hiraesse
Summary: — Я не хочу провести всю свою жизнь, жалея о чём-то. У меня слишком мало времени для этого.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> glee cast version — i lived;
> 
> собрание всех ссылок, где меня можно найти (блог для подборок в вк, плейлист в спотифае, фикбук, curiouscat для вопросов, блог в телеграме, где я предупреждаю о выходе новых глав): https://hiraesse.carrd.co/
> 
> (в моих работах все автоматом универсалы. в пейринге стоит первым тот, кто сделал первый шаг/что-то типа того)

— _А если я перенервничаю и скажу что-нибудь на корейском?_

— _Ничего страшного не будет. Многие, конечно, знают его, но лучше этим не злоупотреблять_ , — Чимин двигается по сидению, облокачиваясь о спинку, и добавляет уже на английском: — Чем быстрее вы здесь освоитесь, тем лучше.

Тэхён кивает, хотя сидит прямо за Чимином, и прижимает к груди рюкзак. Тэхён в чужой стране не больше трёх часов, а уже разнервничался. Хочется домой. Или хотя бы позвонить хёну, чтобы он забрал его.

— _А у нас будет свободное время?_ — снова спрашивает девушка с собранными в хвост красными волосами, сидящая справа от Тэхёна. У них был одинаковый рейс, так что Чимин забрал сразу обоих.

— _Конечно. Вас до завтра вообще никто трогать не будет. Если хотите, могу ещё раз рассказать вам о месте, в которое везу_ , — Тэхён знает эту информацию наизусть (он успел вызубрить её ещё до вылета), но из-за волнения наклоняется к середине мест и кивает. Чимин одаривает его широкой улыбкой в отражении зеркала заднего вида. — Хорошо. _Итак_ , — Чимин замолкает, перестраиваясь, — _наш Чикагский университет был основан в тысяча восемьсот девяностом году. Он является одним из наиболее известных и престижных высших учебных заведений благодаря своей влиятельности в сферах науки, общества и… м, политики. Так как вы являетесь иностранцами, к тому же азиатами, при поступлении в наш университет вам было предложено стать частью нашего Азиатского Содружества Учащихся (обычно мы сокращаем до простого АСУ) для удобного освоения в незнакомой стране. Можете называть это братством. У нас также есть своя символика, несколько домиков и свод правил. О, некоторые ребята ещё ведут какие-то курсы или кружки. Настоятельно рекомендую вступить._

Тэхён кивает, как китайский болванчик, и возвращается на своё место. Он взволнован так сильно, что почти не смотрит в окно, в то время как его соседка с молчаливым удивлением разглядывает проплывающие мимо здания и деревья.

Когда машина заворачивает в студенческий городок, Тэхён впивается пальцами в рюкзак ещё сильнее. А вдруг у него не получится устроиться здесь? Вдруг он забудет английский (что совершенно маловероятно, потому что Тэхён прекрасно сдал TOEFL¹)?

— Через минуту я остановлю машину у вашего будущего жилья на ближайшие несколько лет, если вы не переедете в другое место. Вы готовы? — девушка издаёт звук, похожий на сомнение, и Чимин глухо смеётся. — Не волнуйтесь, у нас все дружелюбные.

Тэхён и девушка переглядываются, начиная глупо улыбаться, когда замечают похожие эмоции на лицах друг друга. Чимин тем временем останавливается на обочине у большого трёхэтажного дома с вытянутыми окнами и белым сайдингом. Крыльца как такового нет, от двери идут две ступени, но передняя лужайка усеяна плетёными стульями и столиками, на которых располагаются студенты (какая-то часть валяется прямо на траве или ярких пледах). Много студентов. _Господи_.

Заглушив мотор, Чимин оборачивается, поднимает для поддержки кулак и, пикнув ключом, чтобы открыть багажник, выходит на улицу. Тэхён и девушка, снова переглянувшись, следуют за ним.

— Чимин! На первом этаже в ванной сломался кран, — едва Чимин открывает багажник, к ним подбегает низкая блондинка в свободном комбинезоне. Пока они решают этот вопрос, Тэхён с приоткрытым ртом осматривает свой будущий дом и пятится назад к разговаривающим. — Эй, парень, осторожнее!

Тэхён вздрагивает и чуть не падает, цепляясь за открытую дверцу машины. Рядом раздаётся чей-то высокий смех, и, повернув голову, Тэхён замечает улыбающегося парня — он одет во всё чёрное и держит в руках мотоциклетный шлем. Тэхён медленно сглатывает. Незнакомец безумно красив.

— Тебя как зовут? — положив шлем на седло стоящего рядом мотоцикла, парень подходит ближе и протягивает руку. Тэхён с трудом отводит глаза от притягивающего взгляд лица и пожимает чужую ладонь в ответ.

— Тэхён, — он так отвлекается, что забывает, что начинает спокойно говорить на английском. — А тебя?

— Я Хосок… кстати, Тэхён, не хочешь вступить в мой клуб? — улыбка на лице Хосока становится хитрой, зазывающей, и Тэхён готов подтвердить своё вступление в неизвестный ему клуб уже сейчас, но внезапно кто-то оборачивает руку вокруг его плеч.

— Ну-ка, нетушки. Тэхён пойдёт ко мне, — Чимин прижимает его к себе, и Тэхёну становится приятно от этого действия: Чимин ведёт себя так, словно они давние друзья. — Даже не подходите к моему ребёнку со своими бессмысленными стихами, которые вы пытаетесь перенести на музыку.

— Ты же тоже любишь музыку, что не так? — Хосок возводит глаза к небу, но у Тэхёна появляется ощущение, что этот диалог у них не впервые.

— То, чем вы с Юнги и Суён занимаетесь, нельзя назвать музыкой. Давай, продолжай делать то, что собирался, и не порти новичкам первое впечатление об АСУ.

— Ладно, но я тему не закрываю, ещё потом обсудим, — смеётся Хосок, салютует девушке, прилетевшей вместе с Тэхёном, и садится на мотоцикл. Чимин продолжает прижимать Тэхёна к себе, пока тот не уезжает, а потом ослабляет хватку и манит пальцем к багажнику.

Тэхён получает свой бордовый чемодан, опускает его на землю и забрасывает на плечо вытащенный из машины рюкзак.

— Только что вы познакомились с одним из кураторов. Всего их пять, остальных увидите чуть позже. Кстати, у нас кураторы выполняют не совсем те функции, что обычные кураторы, но и об этом потом, — Чимин качает головой, думая об упорстве Хосока, и указывает на каменную дорожку. — Сейчас я устрою вам экскурсию.

Тэхён чувствует себя некомфортно, провожаемый заинтересованными взглядами, и облегчённо выдыхает, оказавшись внутри дома. Здесь людей гораздо меньше, они снуют туда-сюда по своим делам, и Тэхён замечает на себе всего лишь парочку заинтересованных взглядов, пока Чимин знакомит их с домиком «братства».

Им демонстрируют вместительные кухню, столовую и гостиную. С широкой улыбкой Чимин показывает на вытянутую стеклянную дверь и с радостью сообщает, что там веранда и задний двор. Когда Тэён (так зовут девушку, которая прилетела вместе с Тэхёном) просится выйти на улицу, Чимин строит сожалеющую мину и обещает, что они посмотрят веранду после остальной части экскурсии.

— Я хочу показать вам ваши комнаты, — говорит он, по-дружески похлопав Тэён по плечу, и указывает на дверь под лестницей. — Тут спуск в подвал, там бойлерная и прачечная. Пошли на второй этаж.

Тэхён молча глазеет, впитывая полученную информацию, и, когда они подходят к тёмной лестнице из дуба, поворачивается боком, чтобы пропустить двух девушек. Они с интересом оглядывают и Тэхёна, и Тэён и, поздоровавшись, скрываются в арке, ведущей в столовую.

— У нас тут постоянно много людей, скоро привыкните, — сверкнув в улыбке белоснежными зубами, Чимин показывает жестом, чтобы ребята шли первые, и кладёт ладони им на поясницы, поторапливая. — Шумновато, конечно, но оно того стоит.

Вскоре лестница заворачивает, и студенты ступают на второй этаж: их встречает небольшая площадка с двухместным диваном, пара горшков с цветами, а дальше коридор заворачивает влево. Тэхён подозревает, что там начинаются жилые комнаты.

— Чимин! — восклицает кто-то, от чего Тэхён вздрагивает. Оказывается, он не заметил, что слева на полу у перил сидят два взрослых студента. Девушка поднимается на ноги и вприпрыжку передвигается к поднявшимся на второй этаж. Парень следует за ней.

— Джихё! — в той же манере отвечает Чимин и зачёсывает её чёлку в другую сторону. Джихё бьёт его по руке и начинает стучать кулаками по груди, приподнимаясь на носках и опускаясь.

— Давай, дорогой, обрадуй меня. Скажи, что это первокурсники, — когда Чимин разводит руками с самодовольной улыбкой, Джихё прижимает ладони к щекам. — Кру-уто. Давайте знакомиться!

— Меня зовут Тэён, — начинает соседка Тэхёна по рейсу, пока он разглядывает новую знакомую: у Джихё длинные русые волосы, струящиеся по открытым топом плечам, косая чёлка и красивые большие глаза.

— А я Тэхён.

— У вас даже имена похожи, как круто, — Джихё пожимает руки двум новеньким и наконец указывает на незнакомца за своей спиной: он почти одного роста с Тэхёном, поправляет рукой лохматые волосы и протягивает в его сторону ладонь. — Это Юкхэй.

— Добро пожаловать, — Юкхэй улыбается и стучит кулаком по кулаку Чимина. Тот от чего-то чуть ли не светится от счастья. — Как вам наш президент?

Тэён приоткрывает рот и поворачивается к Чимину, хлопая длинными ресницами.

— Так это ты президент?!

Тэхён тоже удивлён. Он немного знает о самом АСУ, но о деятельности Чимина Пака в своём университете хорошо осведомлён.

— Да, но не считайте, что я тут самый главный или что-то типа того. Я больше как старший брат, который будет решать все ваши проблемы, — Чимин закусывает нижнюю губу и молча показывает, что чемодан Тэён сейчас упадёт. Та хватает его за ручку и укладывает на бок. — Вы, кстати, сейчас познакомились с моими заместителями.

— Помощниками, — исправляет Джихё, закатывая глаза с _перестань так говорить_ улыбкой. — Ты делаешь большую часть работы.

— Неправда.

— Хватит уже об этом спорить, — насмешливо выдыхает Юкхэй, помахав кому-то на первом этаже. — Ребят, вы знаете, что у нас есть кураторы?

— Мы видели одного на улице. Хосок, кажется, — Тэхён чешет лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, и Джихё дружелюбно улыбается ему.

— Мы с Юкхэем тоже кураторы. Может, кто-то из вас нам попадётся.

— То есть, Юнги они ещё не видели? — сверкает глазами Юкхэй и обменивается с Чимином непонятной улыбкой. Когда Тэхён хмурит брови, задумываясь, Чимин тихо смеётся. — Он у нас очень интересный экземпляр.

— Советую надеяться, чтобы вас курировал кто-то из нас. Ну или Хосок на крайняк, — говорит Юкхэй и цыкает, потому что Джихё толкает его в рёбра острым локтём.

— Нормальный он парень, хватит перваков дезинформировать. У нас вообще все хорошие.

— Ладно, это они сами решат. А мы пойдём пожалуй. Им нужно отдохнуть после перелёта, — быстро закрывает тему Чимин и поднимает чемодан Тэён, несмотря на ранние возражения. — Напомните, у нас все мероприятия завтра, да? — спрашивает Чимин, отклонившись назад, но не поворачиваясь, когда они почти скрываются за углом.

— Так точно, капитан. Там по списку человека три осталось, кто ещё должен заселиться.

Кивнув, Чимин указывает подбородком в сторону длинного коридора и идёт первым, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы вглядеться в маленькие ламинированные карточки на стенах. Тэхён шагает следом, катя за собой чемодан, и разглядывает по сути своей скучный коридор: здесь одни лишь двери да высокие тумбочки с комнатными цветами и чёрными стационарными телефонами.

— О. Тэхён, тебе сюда. Кстати, твой сосед уже заселился, вижу, что плюс стоит, — пожав Тэхёну руку, Чимин удаляется вместе с помахавшей на прощание Тэён.

Проводив их взглядом, Тэхён делает глубокий вздох, собираясь с духом как перед прыжком в воду, и берётся за ручку. Чтобы повернуть её, требуется несколько секунд.

Когда Тэхён заходит внутрь, первое, что он видит — лежащего на животе парня, скрестившего в воздухе ноги.

— Привет? — подкатив чемодан к шкафу, Тэхён неловко мнётся у двери, но парень ему не отвечает. Когда он начинает качать головой и двигать плечами, до Тэхёна доходит, что тот, скорее всего, в наушниках. Бросив рюкзак на левую кровать, Тэхён медленно подходит к своему соседу и касается указательным пальцем выставленного плеча.

— Господи! — незнакомец подпрыгивает на месте, переворачиваясь на спину, и вытаскивает из уха беспроводной наушник. Его ноги всё ещё согнуты и подняты в воздух, когда он огромными глазами смотрит на Тэхёна. Тот нервно улыбается и поднимает вверх руку. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Я… твой сосед? — Тэхён неловко указывает себе за спину, намекая на рюкзак и чемодан, и, проследив за его движением, парень расслабляется. Пересев на край кровати, он вытаскивает второй наушник и выжидательно смотрит на нового знакомого. — Меня зовут Тэхён. Привет.

— Привет. Я Чонгук, — у Чонгука ярко-малиновые волосы, маленькие кольца в ушах и застенчивая улыбка. — Я вчера заселился. Ты что будешь изучать?

— Лингвистику. А ты?

— Английский язык и литературу. Хочу стать писателем.

— Ого, это круто. А я не знаю, кем хочу быть, — Тэхён плюхается на свой голый матрас и опирается на руки. Пока он разглядывает комнату (Ничего необычного: две кровати, длинный стол между ними со стульями, столько же шкафов и прикроватных тумбочек. Над столом раздвижное окно), Чонгук разглядывает его, подперев подбородок ладонью.

— Ещё успеешь.

После этого между ними возникает неловкое молчание. Такое, какое появляется всякий раз при новых знакомствах.

— Не пойдёшь курить? — решает спустя несколько секунд Тэхён, надеясь найти хоть какую-то точку соприкосновения со своим соседом. Чонгук прослеживает, как он вытаскивает из бокового кармана рюкзака чёрную пачку сигарет и зажигалку, суживает глаза, задумываясь, а потом безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Я не курю, но могу сходить с тобой за компанию.

— Тогда погнали.

Парни выходят из комнаты, и Тэхён смиренно ждёт, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Чонгук закроет дверь на ключ. Чонгук говорит, что нужно будет обратиться к кому-нибудь из старших и попросить второй ключ, который им почему-то не выдали, и Тэхён кивает.

— Я прилетел ночью, если честно, ещё весь дом не успел посмотреть, но вроде тут есть задний дворик или что-то типа того, — Чонгук утыкается в телефон, когда они спускаются на первый этаж, и не глядя указывает Тэхёну в сторону арки, ведущей в гостиную. — Хотя можем спросить у кого-нибудь, вдруг тут есть специальное место.

— Давай, — соглашается Тэхён, осматривая коридор, и замечает одиноко стоящую девушку, роящуюся в чёрной сумке. Незнакомка гораздо ниже их, периодически дёргает головой, чтобы смахнуть с глаз падающие волосы, подстриженные под каре, и Тэхён решает подойти. Кивнув Чонгуку в сторону девушки, он пересекает пространство и останавливается. Незнакомка не обращает на него внимания, продолжая копаться в сумке. — Привет. Не знаешь, где здесь можно покурить?

— Господи, — девушка поднимает голову и от облегчения прикрывает глаза. Открыв их, она улыбается Тэхёну и указывает за его спину. — На веранде есть несколько пепельниц. Можно с вами? Я, кажется, свои потеряла, — и бросает намекающий взгляд на пачку в мужских руках.

— Конечно. Я Тэхён, а это Чонгук.

— Меня зовут Еын.

Они выходят на улицу, и Тэхён издаёт удивлённое «ого», потому что ступает на нагретый солнцем камень. На веранде два небольших стола, деревянные скамейки со спинкой, а ограждает пространство белый заборчик. Еын запрыгивает на него, хватаясь за балку, Чонгук садится на одну из двух ступень, ведущих на сочную траву, а Тэхён подходит к только что обретённой знакомой.

— О, у тебя без кнопки. Слава богу, — Еын улыбается, растягивая накрашенные блеском губы в улыбке, и вытаскивает из пачки сигарету. Вопросительно подняв бровь, Тэхён прикуривает Еын и опирается задом о край стола. — Не люблю просто, когда табак с чем-то мешают.

Тэхён пожимает плечами, затягиваясь, и наблюдает, как за спиной Еын двое парней играют в одних пляжных шортах в футбол. Кто-то вскрикивает, скорее всего подбадривая, и Тэхён морщится из-за резкого звука.

— Вы что изучаете? — спрашивает Еын, разглядывая тлеющую сигарету, и Чонгук разворачивается на ступенях, опираясь о стену дома спиной. Парни рассказывают о своих направлениях, и Еын, при затяжке втянув щёки, усмехается. — Понятно. У меня информатика. Мы совсем из разных профилей.

— Значит, будем редко пересекаться в университете, — отвечает Тэхён, потянувшись стряхнуть пепел.

— Что мешает нам встречаться во внеурочное время? — со смешком спрашивает Еын, и ойкает. Вытащив из внутреннего кармана джинсовой куртки телефон, Еын снимает блокировку и во что-то вчитывается. — М, мне пора, — потушив сигарету о пепельницу, встроенную прямо в перила, Еын спрыгивает на камень, и спрашивает: — Я могу пойти с вами на собрание завтра? Моя соседка ещё не приехала, а одной идти как-то не хочется…

— Без проблем, — Тэхён и Чонгук, переглянувшись, пожимают плечами, а Чонгук берёт в руки свой телефон. Тэхён мысленно отмечает, что ему срочно нужно приобрести американскую сим-карту. — Запиши мой номер, вдруг потеряемся. Мы из двести седьмой комнаты, если что.

Послушно забив продиктованные цифры в контакты телефона, Еын прощается и возвращается в дом. После её ухода Тэхён докуривает сигарету в одиночку, облокотившись на перила. Ему снова неловко быть с Чонгуком, потому что он ничего о нём не знает, а спрашивать ещё более неловко, чем просто молчать.

— Есть планы на оставшееся время? — Чонгук поднимается со ступеней, когда Тэхён тушит сигарету о пепельницу и выкидывает окурок в рядом стоящее мусорное ведро. Когда Тэхён собирается пожать плечами и ответить, что в планах только разбор чемодана и рюкзака, с другой стороны дома появляется Джихё с папкой бумаг в руках. Заметив парней на веранде, Джихё на секунду притормаживает, а потом огибает площадку, чтобы оказаться прямо перед ними.

— Привет, Тэхён. Чонгук, верно? — немного подняв голову, спрашивает Джихё и раскрывает папку. Чонгук часто кивает, и Джихё мягко улыбается. — Вам Юкхэй забыл выдать второй ключ. Чимин сейчас где-то в районе гостиной первого этажа, он хотел вас найти.

— Окей, спасибо, — Тэхён по привычке кланяется, и Джихё хмыкает, но по-доброму, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к губам. Следующая фраза обращена к Чонгуку: — Погнали?

Чимин находится легко и быстро, но не в гостиной, а в прихожей. Он стоит, упёршись локтем в стену, и внимательно слушает что-то тихо говорящую девушку, которая, к удивлению, не азиатка. Чимин хмурится, но не перебивает и лишь смотрит сверху на то, как девушка наматывает на указательный палец тёмную прядь.

Чонгук не хочет прерывать их разговор, но Тэхён, к сожалению, его мысли читать не умеет, поэтому продолжает идти, останавливаясь только тогда, когда Чимин и девушка прерываются, обращая на него своё внимание.

— Прошу прощения, что мешаю, но Джихё сказала забрать у тебя ключ в нашу комнату, — в глазах Чимина на секунду мелькает какая-то непонятная эмоция, но потом он снова широко улыбается, щуря глаза.

— Конечно. Слава богу, я взял его с собой. Иначе пришлось бы тащиться обратно в кабинет, — Чимин хмыкает и залезает ладонью в задний карман джинсов. Вытащив оттуда новенький и блестящий ключ с отлитой на нём цифрой «двести семь», Чимин передаёт его Тэхёну. После этого воцаряется тишина, и Чимин поводит головой, почесав бровь. — Это Лола, ребят. Лола, это Тэхён и, м, прости, как тебя зовут? Мы ещё не встречались?

— Чонгук, — он пожимает руку Чимина и стеснительно отступает на шаг. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Это взаимно, — Лола оглядывает Тэхёна и Чонгука любопытным взглядом, морща нос, а потом неожиданно приобнимает Чимина за талию и жмётся к его груди. — Ещё я его девушка, но он почему-то забывает говорить об этом.

— Не люблю хвастаться, как мне повезло, — Чимин целует Лолу в лоб и обхватывает её смуглые плечи правой рукой. — И, между прочим, нам уже пора. Кхм, ребят, — Чимин бросает на Лолу вопросительный взгляд, и та без слов пожимает плечами. — Мы сейчас с друзьями встречаемся за обедом. Хотите с нами?

— Можно, — соглашается Чонгук, и кажется, что ему вообще всё равно, что делать. Тэхён выглядит так, будто сомневается, но в итоге кивает и просит подождать, пока он примет душ и переоденется. Чимин предлагает ему остаться и отоспаться после перелёта, но тот отклоняет предложение, аргументируя тем, что ещё успеется.

В автомобиле, ожидая Тэхёна, Чонгук садится сзади Чимина и утыкается в телефон, но постоянно отвлекается на то, что происходит впереди: Чимин и Лола наклонились друг к другу и о чём-то шепчутся. Причём Чимин постоянно касается щеки Лолы увешанной множественными браслетами рукой, гладит по покрасневшей коже, а Лола оборачивается к Чонгуку, поймав его задумчивый взгляд.

Смутившись, Чонгук приваливается к дверце машины и упирается виском в стекло, наблюдая через окно за проходящими мимо студентами. Он боится, что если повернётся, то снова начнёт пялиться на Чимина.

Потому что с того самого момента, как тот пожал ему руку, Чонгук потерялся. Потерялся, пропал и утонул в собственных чувствах, затопивших его сердце. Он знает Чимина не больше десяти минут, а уже хочет пасть на колени и сложить оружие в несуществующей борьбе.

Настоящие люди не бывают такими прекрасными.

Тэхён возвращается через двадцать минут с влажными сосульками на голове, в бордовой толстовке и светлых джинсах. Плюхнувшись рядом, он хлопает дверью, тут же дёргаясь от резкого звука, и елозит по сидению. Мельком взглянув назад, Чимин отодвигается от Лолы и заводит мотор.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь отдохнуть? — спрашивает он у Тэхёна, выезжая с лужайки, и направляется в сторону другой части студенческого городка. Тэхён мотает головой, встряхивая волосы ладонью.

— Есть я хочу сильнее, чем спать, — хмыкает он и незаметно зевает, прикрывая рот кулаком.

Лола наклоняется к акустике и начинает крутить какие-то кнопки, чтобы настроить радио. Когда из колонок раздаётся танцевальная композиция, знакомая Тэхёну, Лола возвращается обратно и пристёгивается. Чонгук следует её примеру, щёлкает ремнём и подпирает щёку рукой, смотря в окно. Пока они едут до места, в котором будут обедать, никто не разговаривает, и поездка проходит в тишине.

Когда Чимин поворачивает руль, чтобы машина мягко вошла рядом с бордюром и остановилась на парковке перед одноэтажным зданием, Тэхён примечает, что оно почти такое же, как у него дома в Тэгу. Почему-то он думал, что в Америке всё по-другому.

…

Ладно, в Америке всё определённо по-другому.

Скорее всего, это кафе оформлено под какие-то старые года США, потому что тут яркие цвета, много клетки, музыкальных автоматов (раньше Тэхён видел такие только в иностранных фильмах), а официантки разъезжают на роликах.

— Вау, — говорит Чонгук, огромными глазами разглядывая барную стойку, края которой переливаются разноцветными огоньками. Чимин останавливается рядом с ним и улыбается, заметив ещё и приоткрывшийся рот.

— Ага. Ехать сюда, конечно, далеко, но оно того стоит. Мне здесь очень нравится, — подталкивает он Чонгука и Тэхёна, взяв Лолу за руку. — Навевает воспоминания о прошлом.

— Я думал, такое только в кино бывает, — удивлённо говорит Тэхён, послушно идя вперёд. Чонгук рядом кивает, смущённо улыбнувшись поздоровавшейся с ними официантке в голубом сарафане-форме.

— Это что-то типа реставрации закрывшегося «By Jonah's». В одном из таких познакомились мои родители, — Чимин приближает Лолу к себе и смотрит на неё сверху. — А мы здесь познакомились, да?

— Опять эти гетеросексуальные слюни. Фу, — говорит смутно знакомый голос, и Тэхён прекращает вертеть головой, замечая, что они остановились у большого столика. За ним сидит Хосок, какая-то прижимающаяся к нему девушка и взрослый парень с чёрными волосами.

— А сам-то, — парирует Чимин и показывает Тэхёну, чтобы он начал садится. Длинное кресло расположено полукругом, так что Тэхён передвигается, пока не оказывается посередине, прижатый к незнакомцу. Тот выглядит как-то незаинтересованно, поэтому Тэхён удивляется, когда он вдруг кривит губы в ухмылке.

— Смотрите, кто-то снова пытается изобразить из себя гетеро, — его голос тяжёлый, но слегка шепелявый. Чимин, сидящий у края стола напротив Хосока, качает головой и раздаёт меню, полученные из рук официантки.

— Спасибо, что совершенно _не_ позорите меня перед первокурсниками, — со вздохом говорит он, поправляя на запястье звенящие браслеты, и открывает первую страницу меню. После его слов Тэхён начинает чувствовать на себе оценивающие взгляды.

Когда Чимин озвучивает их имена, в глазах Хосока мелькает узнавание, и он заговорщически ухмыляется.

— Я помню тебя. Подумал над моим предложением?

— Отвали ты от него, ради бога. Тэхён не будет вступать в ваш клуб, — Чимин шутливо замахивается на Хосока и переключает внимание на Лолу, толкнув её плечом, и указывает на какое-то сфотографированное блюдо.

— Ох, он ещё не видел, как читает Суён, — ухмылка Хосока становится шире, а Тэхён, как и Чонгук, смущённо помалкивает, рассматривая вместе с ним меню.

— Да ну тебя. Я тоже могу попросить какую-нибудь девочку из своей группы помочь ему передумать.

— А кто сказал, что его именно девчонка сможет склонить на чью-то сторону? — как будто не причём спрашивает незнакомец, читая описание сендвича с тунцом. Тэхён, находящийся так близко к парню, что касается его плеча своим, замирает. _Что?_ Кажется, именно такой вопрос появляется на лице Чимина, потому что парень с радостью отвечает, подавшись к столу и тем самым подвинув Тэхёна. — Почему вы всегда заранее считаете, что все вокруг сраные гетеро?

— Не заводись, Юнги, — закатывает глаза стройная брюнетка рядом с Хосоком (тот закинул руку на спинку дивана позади неё, что каким-то образом расстраивает Тэхёна). — Тебя никто не ущемляет.

— Да меня бесит, что на дворе двадцать первый век, а все до сих пор делают вид, что существует только один вид сексуальной ориентации.

Чимин вздёргивает правую бровь и направляет на Юнги взгляд через весь стол. От этого взгляда у сидящего рядом Тэхёна появляются мурашки.

— Сколько раз я ещё должен повторить тебе, что эта тема закрыта? — Чимин ведёт себя очень сдержанно, тон его голоса почти не меняется, но всем всё равно становится неуютно.

— Столько, пока сам кое-что не поймёшь, — в противовес сухо отвечает Юнги и отклоняется назад, укладывая затылок на спинку дивана. Заметив, что к ним направляется официантка, Юнги прикрывает глаза и тычет средним пальцем в бок Тэхёна. — Закажи мне что-нибудь, мелкий.

Каждый озвучивает то, что хочет, а потом Тэхён с нахмуренным лицом оборачивается к Юнги. Тот, будто почувствовав на себе возмущённый взгляд, открывает глаза и выжидательно приподнимает брови с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Я не мелкий. Между нами не особо большая разница в возрасте.

— Но она всё же есть. Для меня ты ещё школьник, прости.

— Ничего страшного, меня взрослые дяди не интересуют, — Тэхён разворачивается и ощущает, как Чонгук слева от него заходится в смехе. Чимин украдкой посылает Тэхёну поддерживающую улыбку, и тот против воли улыбается, несмотря на то, что его назвали мелким. — И вам с Хосоком действительно нужно будет что-то гораздо более убедительное, чем читка Суён.

— Если хочешь, — говорит Юнги со странной интонацией, и внезапно на поясницу Тэхёна ложится растопыренная ладонь, двинувшаяся вниз, — можешь проверить насколько хорошо со своим языком обращаюсь _я_.

Тэхён шутку не оценивает и переглядывается с фыркнувшим Хосоком, неожиданно вспомнив слова Юкхэя о том, что Юнги очень интересный экземпляр.

Это уж точно.

— Сколько здесь еду примерно готовят? — интересуется Тэхён, обращаясь к Хосоку, и тот задумывается. Ладонь Юнги тем временем блуждает волнами по его пояснице, и Юнги начинает отодвигаться, скрючиваясь.

— Весь заказ минут пятнадцать, а что?

— Ты чего так разнервничался? — доносится сзади с хриплым смехом, и, наконец, Тэхён освобождается от крупных пальцев, вызывающих мурашки. Чонгук заглядывает за плечо пододвинувшегося к нему Тэхёна, и Юнги кивает ему, мол, _всё под контролем_. — Или тебя вообще трогать нельзя?

— Трогай сколько хочешь, — в шутку огрызается Тэхён и откидывается назад так, что оказывается рядом с Юнги. Тот поворачивает к нему голову и с насмешливой улыбкой смотрит прямо на него. Тэхён тем временем отмечает, что у Юнги маленькие и припухшие глаза. Кажется, кто-то совсем не заботится о здоровом сне.

— Это призыв к прямому действию? — с приторной улыбкой спрашивает Юнги, и в этот момент Хосок изображает тошнотный порыв. Тэхён благодарен за это, потому что Юнги поднимается со спинки и наставляет на Хосока узловатый палец. Тэхён видит, что его запястье испачкано чёрным маркером. — Молчи.

— Ну всё, ребят, зверь пошёл в охоту-

Не договорив, Хосок высоко взвизгивает и скрючивается, прячась за так и незнакомой Тэхёну девушкой. Юнги привстаёт и пытается дотянуться, но его отталкивают. Чимин наблюдает с другой стороны с непонятным выражением лица и ладонью, застывшей в воздухе.

— Если что, основная часть учащихся в нашем университете абсолютно адекватная, — шепчет он, наклонившись к Чонгуку, и остаётся в таком же положении, наблюдая, как официантка выгружает с большого подноса заказанные блюда.

Чонгук молча кивает, растерянный чужой близостью и запахом чужого одеколона. От Чимина пахнет чем-то свежим, но не резким, и Чонгук позволяет себе слабость опустить взгляд и проследить за линией выставленной ключицы из-под ворота белой футболки. _Господи Боже_

Как можно было так по-детски втрескаться в одну лишь внешность и широкую улыбку? Чонгук был уверен, что давно прошёл тот период, когда влюблялся в людей лишь за их внешность. Он даже не знает самого Чимина, а уже конкретно залипает. Чонгук залипает на парня, у которого есть девушка. И ведь учёба ещё даже не началась.

Да, кратко говоря, это Господи Боже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOEFL¹ — стандартизованный тест на знание английского языка, результаты которого могут использоваться для подтверждения уровня владения английским языком абитуриентами из неанглогоязычных стран при поступлении в вузы США, а также Европы и Азии.


	2. Chapter 2

К концу вечера Тэхён хочет расцеловать Чимина.

Потому что, когда они возвращаются в общежитие и Тэхён с жалостью вспоминает, что забыл купить новую сим-карту, Чимин выключает мотор и через плечо многообещающе улыбается. Спустя несколько минут Тэхён получает то, что ему нужно.

Вечером, хорошо выспавшись и разложив вещи (Чонгук помогает ему застелить кровать, но случайно путается в наволочке и рвёт её. Приходится искать кого-то из старших, чтобы попросить замену), Тэхён выходит в коридор и усаживается на диван на площадке второго этажа. Пока телефон включается, Тэхён передвигается в сторону и заглядывает в окно. Хоть на часах почти полночь, не все студенты ложатся спать (да даже с первого этажа слышатся голоса), и на лужайке перед домом стоит несколько заведённых машин.

Вытащив из кармана толстовки наушники, Тэхён долго распутывает их и очень жалеет, что у него не беспроводные, как у Чонгука.

Следующие несколько минут уходит на то, чтобы подключиться к Wi-Fi и обновить Skype. Поэтому, когда приложение издаёт характерный звук уведомления, Тэхён приподнимает брови, удивляясь скорости звонящего.

— Привет, Намджун-хён! — радостно восклицает Тэхён на корейском, засовывая второй наушник в ухо, и тянется в сторону лампы, так как в коридоре слишком темно. Когда свет загорается слишком резко, Тэхён дёргается и морщится.

— Привет, — с секундной задержкой на экране появляется загорелый парень. У него на лбу очки, поддерживающие русую чёлку. — Подожди, сколько у вас времени?

— Почти полночь. Разница в четырнадцать часов, помнишь? — Тэхён вытягивается на диване, умещая руки на полукруглый подлокотник.

— Так много, — голос Намджуна-хёна звучит удивлённо, его изображение искажается, и Тэхён понимает, что тот куда-то идёт. — Ладно, давай, рассказывай, как заселился.

— Тут всё так круто, хён! — с возбуждением говорит Тэхён и изворачивается, чтобы почесать голень. В отличие от Америки в Тэгу сейчас утро, и Намджун-хён идёт на учёбу. — Моего соседа зовут Чонгук. Мы с ним пока не очень подружились, но он вроде классный.

— Ещё с кем-нибудь познакомился? — интересуется Намджун и отворачивается от экрана, вероятно, проверяя пешеходный переход. — Как вообще Америка? Мне интересно.

Тэхён упирается подбородком в кулак и наблюдает за эмоциями на лице старшего брата. Он так хочет рассказать ему, что встретил Хосока, от взгляда на которого пробирает на мурашки, хочет поведать о забавном Юнги, но не может. Намджун не поймёт.

В каком-то смысле Тэхён рвался в Штаты также потому, что тут никто не осуждает твою сексуальную ориентацию.

— Всё примерно такое же, как и в фильмах. Пока не разобрался, — Тэхён улыбается, почесав нос, но в сердце начинает неприятно колоть. — Но мне нравится.

— Рад за тебя, — ветер взметает вверх его волосы, и Намджун опускает очки, поправляя пальцами светлую чёлку. — Только знаешь, старайся не сильно увлекаться девочками. Учёба важнее.

— Не буду, — обещает Тэхён, фальшиво улыбаясь. _Он бы и не стал._

Они говорят ещё немного о разных вещах, пока где-то вдалеке не звучит дребезжащий звук и Намджун-хён со страхом не говорит, что его убьют за опоздание. Попрощавшись, парни отключаются, и Тэхён со странным чувством вытаскивает наушники: они с хёном близки, но в то же время тот почти ничего не знает о настоящем Тэхёне.

Когда он пробирается в комнату, стараясь ввести себя тихо, Чонгук уже спит, отвернувшись к стене и странным образом вывернув руку. Тэхён на цыпочках подходит к кровати, переодевается в спальные штаны и выключает настольную лампу, которую для него оставил Чонгук.

Очутившись в мягкой постели, Тэхён счастливо вздыхает. Он комкает под руками одеяло, формируя его, потому что не может заснуть, не обнимая что-то, и закрывает глаза. С улицы доносится неразличимая музыка, слышатся крики, а на стене отражается свет фар, но это не мешает Тэхёну быстро проваливаться в сон.

◊

На следующее утро, когда они просыпаются, Тэхён чувствует себя свежее, чем до этого, и сладко потягивается, свешивая ноги с края кровати. Чонгук уже встал, с хмурым выражением лица бродит по комнате в поисках телефона, и Тэхён смеётся с малинового гнезда на его голове. Через минуту смеётся уже Чонгук, потому что из-за своей неуклюжести Тэхён падает с кровати, больно ударяясь плечом.

Собравшись, парни направляются в Старбакс рядом с общежитием. Тэхён не любит кофе, поэтому заказывает горячий шоколад с большой порцией карамели. Бариста (на его беджике написано Сокджин) резким почерком выводит услышанное имя на стаканчике и искренне улыбается. Тэхён оплачивает заказ и, получив его через несколько минут, тянет Чонгука на улицу.

— Когда собрание, кстати? — спрашивает Чонгук по пути обратно в братство, потягивая капучино со льдом через прозрачную трубочку. Тэхён, идя рядом с ним, прикуривает и засовывает зажигалку вместе со сдачей в задний карман.

— Вечером. Надо будет про Еын не забыть.

— Она мне вчера написала. Предложила перекусить перед собранием.

— Отлично.

После завтрака (вернувшись в общежитие, Тэхён готовит на кухне тосты с корицей и делится не только с Чонгуком, но и с другими ребятами), парни отправляются в канцелярский магазин, который Чонгук приметил ещё в день приезда, и закупаются всем необходимым для учёбы. Тэхён остаётся доволен, когда вываливает гору купленного на свою кровать, потому что покупка в Корее обошлась бы ему дороже.

Остальное время Тэхён валяется в комнате, смотря на ноутбуке пропущенные серии его любимой дорамы, а под вечер начинает собираться. Он не то чтобы нервничает, что его увидит какая-то часть сокурсников, но всё равно со скептицизмом отвергает большую часть собственной одежды.

— Ты ещё долго? — спрашивает Чонгук со своего места, наблюдая, как Тэхён скрючился на коленях и перебирает вещи из чемодана. Сам Чонгук уже готов, ждёт на кровати и ковыряет дырку в джинсах указательным пальцем. — Да надень ты то, что с самого начала хотел.

Тэхён отмахивается от Чонгука, аккуратно вынимая дорогой свитшот и джинсы. В этот момент кто-то стучит в дверь, и Чонгук спешит открыть.

— Привет, — говорит Еын с сощуренными глазами и проходит в комнату. Еын выглядит прелестно с частью волос, собранными на затылке в хвостик, и упирает руки в бока, заметив поднимающегося с пола Тэхёна. Тот хлопает глазами, будто его поймали с поличным. — Ты ещё не готов?!

— Не успел, — с виноватым лицом Тэхён скользит в сторону шкафа и открывает дверцу. Спрятавшись за ней, Тэхён быстро переодевается, с замешательством на лице слушая, как где-то в комнате шуршат пакеты.

— Я решила подстраховаться и заглянула в мак, так что мы можем поесть здесь, — довольная собой, Еын выгружает на свободный стол несколько больших картошек фри, гамбургеров и три содовые. У Чонгука от увиденного загораются глаза, и он присаживается на стул, разворачивая самый ближайший к нему чизбургер.

Тэхён одёргивает на боках мягкую ткань и подходит к столу, заинтересованно разглядывая фастфуд. Дома он не часто таким питался, предпочитая готовить сам или ждать хёна, но что-то подсказывает ему, что здесь он пристрастится.

— Пока шла к вам, увидела, что на заднем дворе уже стоят столы, колонки и бочонки пива, — с набитым ртом говорит Еын и безымянным пальцем вытирает с губ остатки горчицы. Тэхён осторожно берёт себе чикенбургер, чтобы не заляпать одежду, и в итоге чуть не роняет еду на колени Еын. — Аккуратнее… Вы планируете пить?

— Может быть, — Чонгук пожимает плечами, хватая губами белую трубочку. — Главное, не напиться. А то потом так стыдно будет…

— Да ла-адно. Я, кстати, надеюсь, что в моей группе будет хоть какой-нибудь адекватный азиат, иначе я свихнусь, — хмыкает Еын, комкая в руках шуршащую упаковку. Бросив на Тэхёна вопросительный взгляд, Еын забирает и его мусор.

Заметив, что ребята доели, Тэхён впопыхах делает то же самое и отключает телефон от зарядки, забравшись для этого к розетке под стол. Больше им оставаться в комнате не нужно, поэтому они выходят в коридор.

Здесь музыку почти не слышно, но до второго этажа доносятся слабые басы. По пути на улицу Еын хватает проходящую мимо брюнетку за плечи, привлекает к себе и с радостью объявляет, что это её соседка Сынён. Сынён приветливо улыбается, поправляя съехавшую лямку топа, и теперь свой путь первокурсники продолжают вчетвером.

— Не хотите к полуночи уехать отсюда? Я и мои друзья планировали разведать, что за бар в паре кварталов отсюда, — у Сынён оказывается приятный и невысокий голос. Тэхён открывает дверь на веранду, пропуская девушек вперёд, а потом переглядывается с Чонгуком. — Можете потом ответить. Мы всё равно отсюда никуда не денемся до двенадцати.

Тэхён кивает, и внезапно Еын хватает его за руку, утаскивая куда-то в сторону. Он не успевает оглянуться, чтобы убедиться, что Чонгук идёт за ними, как его уже притаскивают к пластиковому столику с кучей разнообразной еды.

— Мы же только что ели.

— Я знаю. Мы здесь не за этим, — со смешком говорит Еын и слегка пинает носком кроссовка стоящий на земле бочонок пива. — Поухаживай за дамой, пожалуйста.

Тэхён без спора молча улыбается, вытаскивая из длинной упаковки тёмно-синий стаканчик, и наклоняется, откручивая небольшой кран. Где-то в этот момент рядом материализуется Чонгук и также получает свою порцию пива.

— Фу, — констатирует он внезапно, потому что до этого момента молчал, и Еын кивает, выглядя согласной с ним на все сто процентов. Тэхён их мнения разделить не может, потому что пьёт не так часто, чтобы было с чем сравнивать.

Дальше Чонгук и Еын, всё также находясь около бочонка и иногда перемещаясь, чтобы другие студенты могли наполнить свои стаканчики, заводят скучную беседу об алкоголе, который они пробовали, и Тэхён чувствует себя третьим лишним. Поэтому он неторопливо потягивает прохладное пиво, заедая неприятный вкус хрустящим беконом, обводит взглядом бесчисленные группки собравшихся и вдруг находит знакомые лица.

На противоположной стороне заднего двора, где возвели приземистый помост, на одной из тёмных скамеек сидит смеющийся Хосок. Причиной его смеха скорее всего является завалившийся на него Юнги. Тот что-то рассказывает, цепляясь за сопротивляющегося Хосока ладонями, и с другого конца скамейки Камилла (так, теперь Тэхён знает, зовут девушку Хосока) держит в пальцах сигарету, прикрывая глаза свободной ладонью и трясясь от смеха.

— …я сразу говорю нет. Пусть идут в задницу, — возмущённо говорит Еын где-то снизу, возвращая Тэхёна обратно, и он поворачивается, непонимающе моргая.

— Что такое?

— Не витай в облаках! Сейчас Джихё приходила, сказала, что всех первокурсников на сцену позовут, — Тэхён снова переводит взгляд на помост, замечая, что на скамейке теперь никого нет. — Я туда не полезу, извините. Ещё чтобы все пялились.

— Да ладно, это будет весело, — вернувшаяся Сынён толкает Еын плечом, но та резко пихается в ответ и лезет в карман спортивной толстовки. — Тем более, нас просто поприветствуют, выдадут атрибутику университета и прочую фигню. Ещё всех кураторов увидим, это же круто.

— Мы уже насмотрелись, спасибо, — отвечает Чонгук с неожиданной поддержкой Еын, и та указывает на него сигаретой, молча соглашаясь.

Тэхён решает не вступать, молча делая глоток пива, хотя в чём-то он согласен с Чонгуком и Еын. Подниматься на сцену, где все тебя увидят, сомнительное развлечение…

Так или иначе, их мнение никто не спрашивает, и через пять минут всё начинается. Какая-то девушка, с которой Тэхён не знаком, проверяет их имена в планшете и просит подняться на сцену. Еын морщится, недовольная происходящим, кидает бычок в свой стакан, отставляет его на столик и следует за Сынён и её друзьями.

Поднимаясь на помост, на котором уже стоят сверкающий улыбкой Чимин и кураторы, Тэхён разминает плечи, по которым пробегаются мурашки (на улице медленно темнеет и становится холоднее), и подходит к президенту братства.

— Как настроение? — спрашивает Чимин и вскидывает брови, когда Еын бормочет «было радостное, пока тебя не увидела». Тэхён понимающе улыбается, тут же мешкая из-за того, что первокурсников начинают выстраивать полубоком. Точно также встают и кураторы напротив них.

Тэхён думал, что в Чикаго достаточно иностранных учащихся из стран Азии, но в итоге получается, что первокурсников не больше пятнадцати. Это открытие неприятно удивляет. Может оказаться и так, что он будет единственным корейцем на своём курсе.

— Добрый вечер всем! — начинает Чимин, когда толпа успокаивается, и шутливо машет руками, стоит шуму в секунду усилиться. — Ох, ребята, вы такие громкие.

Тэхён ёжится, ощущая на себе несколько десятков пар глаз, и неосознанно скрещивает руки на груди. Пока Чимин ведает историю своего любимого Чикагского университета, Тэхён блуждает взглядом по выплывающим из темноты лицам и смотрит на кураторов. Стоит Тэхёну сделать это, Юнги моментально подмигивает ему и шкодливо улыбается, когда Тэхён резко отворачивается.

— В этом году к нам присоединилось четырнадцать человек. Вы только представьте, сколько новых друзей вы можете завести, — Чимин поворачивается к первокурсникам, шутливо посылая им воздушный поцелуй, и по толпе проходится одобрительный гул. — И мы, я и наши замечательные кураторы, очень благодарны, что вы выбрали именно наше братство.

Юнги продолжает улыбаться, смотря на Тэхёна, и тот от неудобства переминается с ноги на ногу, разглядывая что угодно, но только не стоящих перед ним людей.

— Все организационные вопросы вы решите завтра с вашими кураторами, а пока можете забыть о учёбе и наслаждаться вечером, — Чимин отходит немного в сторону и становится рядом с кураторами. — Не буду больше сорить ненужными словами, лишь скажу, что от всего сердца желаю вам удачного _первого_ учебного года. О, и у нас есть для вас небольшие подарки.

После его слов кураторы отходят к краю сцены, забирая с неприметного стола большие коричнево-белые пакеты с эмблемой АСУ (это земной шар, на котором с трёх сторон изображены три латинские буквы A, F и S).

— И хоть я и пообещал закончить свою речь, есть ещё кое-что, о чём я хочу поговорить с вами. Это три золотых правила АСУ. Первое: мы уважаем своих соседей. После полуночи в ваших комнатах не должно быть гостей противоположного пола, — проходя мимо Чимина, Юнги выразительно кашляет, стреляя глазами, и Чимин с _не могу поверить_ улыбкой исправляется. — Не должно быть гостей любого пола. Давайте не приносить друг другу дискомфорт.

Тэхён расплывается в улыбке, когда замечает направляющуюся к нему Джихё, а потом вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда вместо неё перед ним появляется Юнги.

— Второе правило: мы решаем _любые_ конфликты мирным путём. Никаких драк. Третье: мы старательно учимся и не портим репутацию нашего братства.

— Привет, мелкий. Как тебе вечер? — Юнги впервые стоит рядом с ним, и Тэхён замечает, что у них есть разница в росте. Юнги вручает ему пакет и продолжает кривить губы в довольной улыбке.

— Всё только началось, пока не знаю, — Тэхён мельком заглядывает в пакет, примечая объёмную толстовку и пластиковую карточку на коричневом шнурке. — Между прочим, у меня есть имя, и оно _не мелкий_.

— Разве? — удивляется Юнги и громко смеётся, потому что Тэхён тянется и пихает его в грудь кулаком. — Окей, пошли выпьем.

— Подожди, я своих сначала найду, — понимая, что все начинают спускаться со сцены, Тэхён автоматически кланяется Юнги и прижимает к груди пакет. 

Тэхён видит, что Юнги что-то хочет сказать, однако всё равно поворачивается к лестнице и шустрым шагом преодолевает три ступени. Заметив яркую макушку Чонгука, Тэхён следует за ней, как за маяком, и вскоре находит новых друзей: в этот момент весёлая Еын пытается натянуть на себя чёрно-коричневую толстовку с помощью смеющейся Сынён.

— А прочитайте, что сзади, — гордо говорит Чимин, когда Еын с тихим _крутяк_ тычет в эмблему на груди. Толстовка настолько большая, что скрывает под собой спортивные шорты Еын. Она раскидывает руки в разные стороны и поворачивается спиной. Тэхён поднимает бровь, увидев «Пусть знания растут от большего к большему; так и будет обогащаться человеческая жизнь».

— Это чё?

— Девиз нашего университета, — отвечает вместо Чимина Юнги, появляясь сзади, и протягивает Тэхёну стакан, до конца полный пива. Хосок, Камилла и Лола подходят вслед за ним. Вместе с их приходом диджей включает музыку, поэтому студенты кучкуются, чтобы хорошо слышать друг друга.

— Вы, кстати, ребятки, знаете, что существует такая традиция: нужно поцеловаться с кем-то в ночь Студента, чтобы год прошёл хорошо? — спрашивает Хосок, отнимая у зашипевшего Юнги стакан, и вручает его Камилле.

— Да ты что-о? — протянув гласную, удивляется Юнги и забирает своё пиво обратно. Стоит ему посмотреть на Чимина, его губы растягиваются во всё той же до ужаса довольной улыбке. — Эй, Чим, поцелуемся?

— Если только Ло разрешит, — с выражением лица _к сожалению, решаю не я_ , Чимин разводит руками. Лола привычным движением обвивает его поясницу руками.

— Хм, — коротко говорит Лола, притворно тщательно сканируя внешний вид Юнги (сегодня его чёрные волосы скрываются под кепкой, а тело кажется меньше из-за пушистой толстовки, и даже Тэхён, давно решивший, что Хосока никто не переплюнет, может отметить, что тот выглядит мило), а потом, продолжая играть, с сожалением качает головой. — Тебе двадцать два, ты до сих пор подрабатываешь в Baskin Robbins¹, относишься к людям, которые тебя любят, как к ненужному мусору, и можешь быть дотошным. Определённо _нет_.

— А мне так хотелось, — с сожалением поджимает губы Чимин, прикладывая к груди ладонь, и наклоняется к Юнги. — Прости, но моя женщина тебя растоптала.

— Неважно, у меня всё ещё есть мелкий, — Тэхёна прижимают к чужому телу, хлопая по пояснице рукой, и он рефлекторно отстраняется. — Будем целоваться?

— Будем, — поддерживая тон беседы, отсмеивается Тэхён и за раз выпивает всё пиво, обволакивающее горло горечью. Шутки шутками, а от прикосновения Юнги появляются мурашки. — Только я сначала выпью.

— Можно мне не его в кураторы? — просит внезапно Еын, окидывая Юнги выразительным взглядом с ног до головы.

— Именно меня и поставят, — сладостным голосом сообщает Юнги. Чимин высоко смеётся.

— Это не мне решать, система уже всё распределила, — забрав из рук Лолы предлагаемый ему стакан, Чимин тепло улыбается и выпивает всё содержимое, запрокинув голову. Пока никто не видит, Чонгук следит за движением его кадыка с загипнотизированным видом. — Кстати, Сынён, ты у меня. Я всех своих изучил.

— Круто, — Сынён изумлённо улыбается, и Чимин тянется, чтобы дать ей пять.

После этого разговор неторопливо переходит на обсуждение учебного процесса. Тэхён выслушивает кучу советов как вести себя с определёнными профессорами и медленно потягивает из стаканчика потеплевшее пиво.

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — шепчет Юнги Тэхёну на ухо, когда ему надоедает стоять вместе со всеми и участвовать в бессмысленном разговоре. Обернувшись, Тэхён разглядывает его лицо и отмечает призрачные веснушки на щеках. От пива он чувствует приятное тепло внутри себя, поэтому невольно улыбается.

— Можно, но только давай зайдём ко мне в комнату. Я куртку возьму.

Сказав это, Тэхён ожидает услышать очередную сальную шуточку, но Юнги только кивает и выбрасывает пустой стаканчик в мусорный мешок. Тэхён тушит сигарету о подошву, отдаёт Еын свою зажигалку и одним глотком допивает остатки пива.

Чтобы зайти в дом, парням приходится покинуть задний двор (на веранде слишком много народу). Подойдя к главному входу, Юнги щурит глаза, кое-что углядев, выхватывает из пальцев незнакомой Тэхёну девушки сигарету и кладёт себе в карман.

— Мы не курим, Сон Чеён, не курим, — поучительно говорит он и шлёпает по чужим рукам ладонью.

— За что так жестоко? — спрашивает Тэхён и незаметно всовывает Чеён одну из своих сигарет. Когда Юнги разворачивается, забирая и её, Тэхён выпускает из губ поражённое _пха._

— Это правила, мелкий. Их нужно выполнять.

— Я думал, ты не из тех, кто делает это, — со смешком говорит Тэхён и направляется к лестнице. Чуть не упав на первой же ступени, Тэхён со смехом цепляется за ткань толстовки на груди Юнги и продолжает подниматься рядом с ним.

— Сколько ты выпил? — с сомнением спрашивает Юнги, поднимаясь на второй этаж.

— Я не пьяный, а неуклюжий, — снова смеётся Тэхён, не замечая на себе насмешливого взгляда, и отстраняется от Юнги, стоит лестнице остаться позади. — Сколько выпил я не знаю.

— Тебе определённо вдало, — Тэхён пожимает плечами, и правда чувствуя, что покалывающее тепло распространяется дальше по позвоночнику. В коридоре людей меньше, чем на улице, но они всё равно есть, и кто-то даже провожает их заинтересованным взглядом, когда Тэхён открывает дверь в их с Чонгуком комнату и пропускает Юнги вперёд.

— Посиди на кровати, я сейчас- нет, это кровать Чонгука, моя слева, — Тэхён продолжает смеяться, наблюдая за медленно рассаживающимся Юнги, и опускается на колени у раскрытого чемодана. Тэхён не помнит, где точно лежит нужная ему куртка, поэтому вытаскивает всё, неаккуратно разбрасывая одежду по полу.

Вскоре чемодан оказывается пуст, и Тэхён радостно выпячивает губы, потянув за молнию на кармане синей куртки. Юнги наблюдает за ним с поднятой бровью, теребя потрёпанный край кепки.

— Тебе не нужна помощь? — спрашивает он с дёргающимся глазом, увидев, что Тэхён начинает запихивать всё обратно неровной кучей.

— С чем? — непонимающе спрашивает Тэхён, но Юнги оставляет кепку на кровати и приседает рядом с ним, чуть ли не с боем забирая из его рук жёлтую футболку. — Ты чего?

Юнги глубоко вздыхает, опаляя Тэхёна пивным дыханием, и меньше чем за минуту предельно щепетильно складывает всю одежду в чемодан.

— Просто всё так… неаккуратно, — с оттенком лёгкого раздражения объясняется Юнги и наблюдает, как Тэхён с тихим хихиканьем пытается застегнуть молнию. После этого Юнги возвращается за кепкой, но остаётся на кровати, так как Тэхён плюхается рядом, пружиня на матрасе.

— А ты, оказывается, чистюля. Теперь я знаю о тебе кое-что ещё, — Тэхён хмыкает, растягивая губы в расслабленной улыбке.

— Что ты вообще знаешь? — заинтересованно спрашивает Юнги, разглядывая комнату (хотя смотреть не на что), и кладёт кепку себя на колени. Тэхён пытается отобрать её, но получает по рукам точно так же, как и Чеён десять минут назад.

Сейчас Тэхён не чувствует никакого дискомфорта от того, что находится с Юнги один на один. Может, дело в том, что пиво действительно «разогрело» его, или всё из-за того, что Юнги ведёт себя по-другому вдали от шумных компаний. Он гораздо _тише._

— Тебе двадцать два года, — блин, ты и правда _старше_ меня — вроде как подрабатываешь в кафе-мороженом и состоишь в одном клубе с Хосоком. М-м… что ещё… а, да, ты защищаешь права ЛГБТ, как я понял.

— Конечно же я защищаю свои права, — хмыкает Юнги, сгибая колено. Тэхён зависает, пытаясь понять его слова, и Юнги снова мягко хмыкает. — Я гей, мелкий.

— Оу… круто, наверное.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Я видел, как ты смотришь на моего лучшего друга, — на секунду глаза Тэхёна становятся шире, а потом он начинает пятнами краснеть, пока Юнги, улыбаясь, наблюдает за ним. — Ты должен мне моральную компенсацию за домогательства.

— Домогательства?! — восклицает Тэхён, оставаясь покрасневшим, и смотрит на Юнги во все глаза. — Я ничего не делал!

— Ты его _раздел_ глазами, — продолжает Юнги, от чего Тэхён, поморщившись, хочет встать, но его хватают за запястье, легко оборачивая всеми пальцами. — Ладно, подожди… Но Хосок же тебе понравился, я прав?

— Он симпатичный, да, — нехотя признаёт Тэхён, сдуваясь. Вот он, только приехал в чужую страну в надежде не скрываться, а его уже застыдили.

Но Юнги вдруг перестаёт насмешливо улыбаться, и сейчас у него мягкое выражение лица.

— Я не издеваюсь, просто у Хосока есть девушка и ты его точно не заинтересуешь. Так что лучше вложи все силы во что-то другое, — Тэхён поднимает глаза, и в эту секунду во взгляде Юнги мелькает что-то хитрое. — Я всё ещё хочу свою компенсацию.

— Какую? — повержено выдыхает Тэхён, лёгкое опьянение начинает сходить на нет, однако голова всё ещё ощущается слишком лёгкой, чтобы относиться к происходящему серьёзно.

— Поцелуемся?.. Эй, нет! — Юнги выставляет руку, едва заметив, что Тэхён хочет отодвинуться от него на другую половину кровати. — Ты должен мне поцелуй за моральный ущерб. И разве ты не хочешь получить удачу на весь учебный год?

Тэхён покрывается мурашками от одной только мысли, что у него будет поцелуй с парнем, потому что, хах, до этого он ни разу этого не делал. В старшей школе он пытался встречаться с девушками, что очевидно вышло не очень удачно.

Вообще-то Тэхён часто размышлял о том, как случится его первый поцелуй с парнем, но он точно не ожидал, что это случится так скоро… буквально через день, как он прилетит в другую страну.

С сомнением оглядев Юнги, Тэхён закусывает нижнюю губу и медленно глотает. Видеть перед собой реального человека, захотевшего его поцеловать, определённо странно и волнительно.

— Ты смотришь на меня так, будто с моим лицом что-то не то. Не уничтожай мою самооценку, пожалуйста, — с тихим _пхах_ Юнги придвигается ближе, откладывая в сторону свою кепку и берёт Тэхёна за ладонь. Она очень тёплая, но сухая. Тэхён разглядывает их переплетённые пальцы (его выглядят длиннее), страшась поднять взгляд. Юнги опускает голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Хочешь, вернёмся ко всем остальным?

— Нет, всё нормально. Это… просто это будет мой первый поцелуй с парнем. То есть, я имею в виду, в Корее особо не потренируешься, — Тэхён горько хмыкает, вспоминая бывших одноклассников. На секунду Юнги сжимает пальцы. — Тем более, я же должен тебе за причинение ущерба.

Улыбка Юнги становится шире, а из груди вырывается почти незаметный смешок, и он пододвигается ещё ближе.

— Ты определён должен. Перестань мечтать о Хосоке, — Тэхён задерживает дыхание, когда колено Юнги соприкасается с его собственным, а свободная ладонь ложится на его загривок. — Могу великодушно разрешить мечтать обо мне.

— Ты мне не нравишься, — нерешительно отвечает Тэхён на подколку, он постепенно перестаёт улыбаться, потому что Юнги приподнимается и останавливается совсем близко.

— Это хорошо, потому что, если честно, я не люблю это возню с чувствами, — большим пальцем Юнги проводит по его ровной линии челюсти, и Тэхёна пробивает на очередные мурашки. Неужели он и правда сейчас поцелуется со старшекурсником, который к тому же является и куратором? — Это будет медленно, хорошо?

Тэхён несколько раз кивает и зажмуривается, чувствуя себе неловко. Он понимает, что поцелуи с парнями и девушками не должны сильно отличаться, но это ни черта не успокаивает. Тэхён соглашается на это из-за любопытства, ведь Юнги его не привлекает. Они друг друга даже не знают, так что ничего страшного не случится, если они просто поцелуются.

Когда его касается что-то влажное и мягкое, Тэхён вздрагивает и сжимает руку Юнги, на что тот шепчет _всё хорошо, мелкий_ и за подбородок наклоняет чужую голову в сторону, чтобы попробовать ещё раз.

Это ощущается странно. Юнги не делает ничего сверхъестественного, но по телу Тэхёна постоянно пробегаются мурашки, а воздух застревает где-то внизу, и вызванное пивом тепло усиливается, будто Юнги что-то зажигает внутри него. С губ Тэхёна слетает хриплый вздох, когда Юнги целует его в щёку и перемещается ниже, запоминая своими губами насколько гладкая у Тэхёна кожа.

— Я могу поцеловать твою шею? — спрашивает Юнги, глубоко вздыхая прохладный воздух комнаты, и, получив смущённый кивок, освобождает свою ладонь, чтобы положить её на дрогнувшее надплечье. Тэхён снова закрывает глаза, уплывая куда-то в другое место, и впивается пальцами в бок Юнги, когда тот холодным носом задевает его ухо.

Больше Юнги не говорит ни слова, то тут, то там оставляя короткие, но столь приятные поцелуи. Кажется, шея — это слабое место Тэхёна, потому что он превращается в одну огромную мурашку, беззвучно приоткрывая рот. Юнги гладит его по руке, целуя место рядом с основанием шеи, вдруг прихватывает губами золотистую кожу и всасывает её.

— Подожди…

— Я не ставлю тебе засос, не волнуйся, — Юнги улыбается той самой довольной улыбкой и дует на влажную кожу. Тэхён ёжится.

После этого Юнги возвращается к его губам и на этот раз действует настойчивее. Тэхёну до помутнения нравится то, что он чувствует, так что он смелеет, забрасывая на шею Юнги предплечья, и тянет его на себя. Юнги опирается о кровать ладонью и держит Тэхёна за бок, выпуская смешок в чужие губы. Сейчас они начинают целоваться по-настоящему.

Когда Юнги, напирая, почти ложится на него, умещает колени по обеим сторонам от его бёдер и кончиками пальцев гладит щёку, Тэхён забывает обо всём другом, теряя фокус на окружающем мире. Он и не думал, что поцелуи с парнями и девушками _так сильно_ различаются.

Юнги уходит из его комнаты к трём часам. Закрыв за ним дверь, Тэхён неверяще улыбается, тряся головой, и, прежде чем проскользнуть в кровать, оставляет настольную лампу для Чонгука включённой.

Тэхён всё ещё считает, что симпатичнее Хосока никого в общежитии нет, но теперь к этому примешивается странное желание узнать Юнги получше.

От одной мысли улыбаться хочется сильнее, так что Тэхён закрывает глаза, усилием воли не касаясь горящих губ, и обнимает скомканное одеяло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> есть персонажи из twice, clc, nct, red velvet и monsta x.
> 
> baskin robbins¹ — американская сеть магазинов мороженого и кондитерских изделий из торта.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в этой работе будет много оригинальных мужских и женских персонажей.

**Сентябрь.**

Утром Тэхён почему-то просыпается от дробящего стука в дверь, а не от будильника. Приоткрыв один глаз, он приподнимается на локте и выглядывает из-за края одеяла. Чонгук слева стонет от продолжающегося звука и начинает ворочаться.

Тэхён прочищает горло, ощущая противную сухость, и только хочет крикнуть _войдите_ , как дверь приоткрывается и в комнате показывается голова Юкхэя.

— Вы не проснулись?! — ошарашенно спрашивает он и заходит внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Ты пропустил собрание, Тэхён!

Чонгук, поняв, что пришли не по его душу, разворачивается к стене, сворачивается в клубок, выпячивая пятую точку, и накрывается одеялом. Тэхён с лёгкой завистью прослеживает за этим движением, потому что Юкхэй теперь присаживается на стул и весьма осуждающе смотрит на Тэхёна.

— Какое собрание? — ломанным со сна голосом спрашивает он и опускается на подушку, кутаясь в пушистое одеяло.

— Вчера же Чимин всех предупреждал, что утром будут встречи с кураторами. Я тебе сообщение даже написал, — Юкхэй наклоняется в сторону, вытаскивая из заднего кармана телефон. Тэхён издаёт недовольный стон и нехотя открывает глаза: Юкхэй показывает свои исходящие письма. — Мне пришлось провести собрание без тебя. Я не мог заставить других ждать.

— Подожди… ты мой куратор?

— Да, ещё со вчерашнего дня, но это неважная информация, можешь не проверять телефон, — Чонгук где-то сдавленно фыркает, и Юкхэй поворачивает к нему голову. — Ты не радуйся, сейчас за тобой тоже придут.

Тэхён переворачивается на спину, хмурясь, и за секунду краснеет неровными пятнами. Он вспоминает, почему вчера не проверял телефон. Из-за Юнги…

— Иисус, прости, пожалуйста. Я обычно ответственный, не подумай, что я такой безалаберный.

— Да расслабься, — Юкхэй взъерошивает медовые волосы крупной ладонью и опирается о спинку стула локтями. — Давай ты сейчас оденешься, мы сходим куда-нибудь позавтракать, обсудим то, что должны, и ты пойдёшь в университет. У тебя первая пара, м, — Юкхэй смотрит в телефон, — в три часа.

— Я уже забыл на кого учусь, — посмеивается Тэхён и с силой заставляет себя подняться хотя бы на кровати. Во рту неприятное ощущение, на голове какие-то вихри, и Тэхён потягивается, разминая кости. Откинув одеяло, он собирается сползти с кровати, как всем телом вздрагивает из-за внезапно хлопнувшей двери.

— Мы, значит, сидим там с Еын, ждём его, а он здесь валяется? — грозно спрашивает Юнги и упирает руки в бока. Чонгук начинает шевелиться под одеялом, но Юнги безжалостно тянет за его край. — Вставай, Чонгук, ты просрал всё собрание.

Тэхён замирает на своём месте, разглядывая утреннего Юнги, одетого в чёрные штаны для йоги, футболку и ветровку. Чонгук шипит и пихается пятками, которые с радостью щекочут. Пока Юнги возится с ним, Тэхён борется со странным чувством, появившимся внутри после его прихода, и встаёт с кровати. Спрятавшись за дверцей шкафа, Тэхён натягивает выглаженные заранее рубашку и штаны и возвращается к кровати. Чонгук теперь сидит на своей, недовольно сгорбившись и обняв себя руками.

— Тэхён, это кто тебя так? — спрашивает он и начинает радостно улыбаться, будто сегодняшнее утро стало лучше.

— Что? — закончив заправлять кровать, Тэхён оборачивается с непониманием на лице и замечает примерно одинаковые лица Юнги и Чонгука. Юкхэй выглядит в замешательстве.

— У тебя засос на шее, — объясняет он медленно округлившимся глазам Тэхёна и пожимает плечами.

— Да, мелкий, это тебя кто так? — слишком уж довольно спрашивает Юнги, Тэхён в два шага оказывается у зеркала и видит ближе к краю воротника красноватое пятно. И как он это не заметил? Захлопнув дверцу, Тэхён мгновенно оборачивается и поражённо смотрит на Юнги с открытым ртом. Тот издевательски приподнимает брови: — Что такое?

Захлопнув рот, Тэхён подходит к столу и собирает сумку: кладёт в неё почти разряженный телефон, несколько тетрадей и два карандаша. Вытащив из кошелька пару купюр на завтрак, Тэхён всё также молча приподнимает воротник и пытается сложить его так, чтобы прикрыть засос. Конечно же, это едва ли помогает.

— Погнали? — предлагает Тэхён Юкхэю и, забросив сумку на плечо, выходит из комнаты. Юкхэй пожимает парням руки и следует за Тэхёном, которого Юнги провожает странным взглядом.

— Ну что, готов увидеть лицо человека, довольного назначенным ему куратором? — Чонгук выгибает одну бровь, и Юнги хмыкает. — Собирайся, говорю. Нас Еын внизу ждёт.

◊

Тэхён скрещивает ноги и подносит к шее завернутый в салфетку кубик льда. Тот так и норовит выскользнуть из рук, но Тэхён умудряется прижать его к месту с засосом. Через десять секунд он издаёт шипящее _айщ_ и с грохотом опускает подтаявшую льдинку на пустую после сэндвича тарелку.

— Это не уберёт засос, ты же понимаешь? — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Юкхэй, расположившись напротив Тэхёна на светлом стуле. Между их стаканчиками со сладкими напитками лежат большой блокнот и ноутбук.

— Я не могу прийти на занятия в таком виде, — бурчит Тэхён и добавляет совсем тихо _какого он соврал мне_. Юкхэй слышит это, однако виду не подаёт, только приподнимает тёмные брови.

— Джихё обычно все засосы и синяки замазывает косметикой. Хочешь, найдём её и попросим твой замазать? Она где-то в братстве должна быть.

Тэхён кивает, и парни покидают Старбакс. По пути Тэхён разглядывает записи в своём блокноте, которые сделал сегодня, и царапает на полях, что к концу сентября он обязан оплатить проживание в общежитии.

Их встреча с Юкхэем прошла быстро, но за то время, что они завтракали, парни успели решить всё с расписанием, дополнительными занятиями и остальными организационными вопросами. Тэхён очень рад, что его куратором стал Юкхэй, потому что ему кажется, что они смогут легко подружиться.

Когда они возвращаются в братство, оказывается, что Джихё уехала в университет. Юкхэй с сожалением говорит, что у него ещё остались незаконченные дела с Чимином, поэтому оставляет Тэхёну номер Джихё и сажает его на автобус, курсирующий по всему кампусу.

Приложив к зелёному идентификатору своё ID студента, полученное ранее у Юкхэя, Тэхён садится сбоку у окна и в изображении передней камеры рассматривает тёмно-красный засос с самым недовольным выражением лица. Нет, когда он вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь, по его рукам пробегаются мурашки, но Юнги же сам сказал, что не поставит ему засос. Получается, он его обманул?

Встретившая его в нужном корпусе Джихё присвистывает, заметив хмурые брови и тёмное пятно на шее, и похлопывает Тэхёна по груди в знак сочувствия.

— Да-а, она тебя явно не жалела, — хмыкает Джихё, когда они останавливаются в уголке для отдыха и Тэхён присаживается на диванчик. Положив на колени Тэхёна свою сумку, Джихё наклоняется и роется в ней в поисках косметички.

— Это была не она, а он, — кисло поправляет Тэхён и послушно соединяет ладони, чтобы на них поставили маленькую сумочку на кнопке. Джихё вопросительно поднимает брови, и Тэхён вздыхает. Джихён выглядит надёжной для того, чтобы поделиться. — Юнги, вообще-то.

На секунду её лицо неодобрительно заостряется, но это не из-за ориентации Тэхёна. Там что-то совершенно другое.

— И вы с ним?.. — не заканчивает свой вопрос Джихё, и, спохватившись, Тэхён мотает головой. — Хорошо. Будь осторожен.

Тэхён хочет поинтересоваться причинами возникновения такой реакции, но Джихё уже кладёт в рот флакон тональника и длинными пальцами начинает расстёгивать несколько верхних пуговиц. Пока она колдует над его засосом, Тэхён от скуки разглядывает выкрашенные стены, а потом наблюдает за самой Джихё. От неё приятно пахнет сладкими духами, и Тэхён с сожалением выдыхает, когда она отстраняется.

— Скорее всего останется след от тональника, но ты просто залей рубашку пятновыводителем, а потом застирай. Этот оттенок обычно легко отходит, — Джихё стучит длинным ногтем по матовой упаковке и убирает косметичку обратно. Тэхён опять включает фронтальную камеру и придирчиво оглядывает свою шею — засос едва заметен. — Могу также дать тебе рассасывающий гель, с ним всё пройдет быстрее. Но это после занятий тогда. Мне сейчас нужно бежать.

Тэхён благодарит Джихё за помощь и прощается с ней на развилке первого этажа — Джихё выходит на улицу, а Тэхён поднимается наверх в поисках нужной аудитории.

◊

Две первые в этом году пары проходят по скромному мнению Тэхёна очень хорошо: профессора относятся ко всем дружелюбно и понимающе, а лекции интересные. Тэхён даже знакомится с тремя ребятами: ЯнЯном (как Тэхён узнает позже, он один из друзей Сынён, соседки Еын), Селеной с красивыми пепельными волосами и Уной, говорящей немного непонятно из-за акцента.

Тэхён прощается с девушками на крыльце учебного корпуса, обещая, что на следующей неделе они обязательно пообедают в перерыве между парами, и спускается по ступеням вниз, когда замечает у тротуара Юнги и Еын.

Еын что-то недовольно говорит, приподнимаясь на носочки, так как она ниже, а Юнги морщится и поджимает губы, слушая. Закончив, видимо, свою тираду, Еын разворачивается и молнией вбегает по ступенькам внутрь задания, из-за спешки не заметив Тэхёна. Тот провожает её _что это сейчас было_ взглядом и продолжает путь по лестнице дальше.

— Мелкий! — раздаётся сзади, когда Тэхён направляется в сторону автобусной остановки, и Юнги хватает его за предплечье. — Привет!

— Спасибо за засос, — едко отвечает на приветствие Тэхён, дёргая рукой, и хочет продолжить движение, но Юнги встаёт перед с ним с приподнятыми в ожидании бровями.

— Зачем замазал? — спрашивает Юнги, ткнув пальцем в его шею, и Тэхён ёжится от прикосновения. — И пожалуйста.

Закатив глаза, Тэхён закуривает и делает первый шаг. Юнги же начинает идти спиной вперёд.

— Я замазал, потому что сегодня был первый день учёбы. Я же не мог так прийти на занятия, — Тэхён разглядывает улыбающееся лицо Юнги и вздыхает. Он не может раздражаться больше двух минут. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Юнги секунду наблюдает, как тот затягивается, втянув щёки, и машет перед лицом ладонью, разгоняя вредный дым.

— Провожал Еын на последнюю пару. Я её куратор, — эта _постоянно_ довольная улыбка начинает нервировать. Будто Юнги всегда наслаждается тем, что происходит. — И кстати, это я должен благодарить тебя. Вчерашняя ночь была веселой. Я бы с радостью повторил.

Тэхён стряхивает пепел, останавливаясь у скамейки на остановке, и бросает на Юнги сомневающийся взгляд.

— Повторил? Ты предлагаешь мне встречаться?

— Нет, я этим дерьмом не занимаюсь. Я говорю именно о том, что было вчера, — Юнги облокачивается о столб со знаком автобуса и лохматит чёрные волосы рукой. Его футболка задирается, приоткрывая кусок бледной кожи, и Юнги одёргивает ткань.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — Тэхён делает последнюю затяжку и тушит сигарету о край мусорки, куда кидает и окурок. Начинает темнеть, и Тэхён отклоняется, высматривая вдалеке автобус.

— Господи, мелкий, ты знаешь, что такое «друзья с привилегиями»? — глаза Юнги насмешливо горят, когда Тэхён на секунду застывает, обдумывая информацию. Когда он неуверенно кивает, Юнги подпирает подбородок рукой. — Именно это я и предлагаю тебе.

— Ты серьёзно? — Тэхён изумлённо моргает. При одной только мысли, что «друзья с привилегиями» обычно занимаются сексом и прочими _вещами_ , ему становится по-странному жарко, но в то же время некомфортно. Он ещё ни с кем…

— Да, блин, не тормози, — Юнги вытаскивает из кармана ветровки телефон и проверяет время. — Нам всем нужно снимать напряжение. Почему нет?

— Может, я хочу отношений, — говорит Тэхён, только чтобы возразить. Вообще-то он сейчас заинтересован больше учёбой, чем отношениями (он не признается, что расстроился из-за Хосока), а от мыслей, _чем_ с Юнги они будут заниматься, если он согласится, внизу живота завязывается тугая спираль.

— На первом курсе? — Юнги хмыкает, выгибая бровь. — Вас сейчас так начнут заданиями заваливать, что у тебя времени ни на что другое не будет. Даже на свидания ходить не сможешь.

— А к тебе, значит, смогу? — насмешливо спрашивает Тэхён, начиная копаться в сумке в поисках ID, так как вдалеке появляется автобус.

— Я сам к тебе приду, — парирует Юнги, отлипая от столба, и застёгивает ветровку до подбородка; так он выглядит забавно. — Просто подумай над этим. Вчера нам было определённо хорошо, и если ты захочешь, мы сможем это повторять. Тем более, сейчас осень, будет холодно…

Тэхён смеётся, когда Юнги смотрит на него, как брошенный щенок, и вспоминает о своём вчерашнем желании подружиться с Юнги. Ему предлагают дружбу с необычными... бонусами, и в эти дни он правда будет занят учёбой. Тем более, Тэхён не уверен, что сможет легко познакомиться с кем-нибудь в кампусе.

— Давай я правда подумаю? — предлагает он, оглядываясь на подошедший автобус. Кончики пальцев начинает покалывать от возникшей ситуации, и Тэхё пятится спиной к дороге, когда Юнги неожиданно тепло улыбается и кивает.

— Возьми мой номер у Чонгука. И осторожнее, — предупреждает Юнги, пряча подбородок в вороте ветровки, стоит ему заметить, что Тэхён сейчас врежется в одного из своих однокурсников. Тэхёна смеряют взглядом, и он смеётся. — Пока.

Юнги вскидывает на прощание ладонь, Тэхён машет ему в ответ, бросая быстрое _до скорого_ , и забегает в автобус.

Подождав, пока Тэхён отъедет от остановки, Юнги разворачивается в сторону учебного корпуса и с широкой улыбкой идёт обратно, уже предвкушая реакцию Еын, когда она узнает, кто забирает её после занятий.

◊

**Youngblood — 5 Seconds Of Summer**

Чонгук неловко скребётся в дверь, а потом приоткрывает её и робко заходит внутрь, продолжая держаться за ручку. В отличие от улицы в танцевальной студии светло, вынуждая Чонгука с непривычки щуриться, и громко играет современная композиция, от чего его приход остаётся незамеченным.

Приоткрыв рот, Чонгук наблюдает, как в центре зала две девушки танцуют под отдающую битами в паркет песню, передвигаясь вокруг друг друга птичками колибри. Вдали от них стоит почему-то знакомый Чонгуку высокий парень с осветлёнными волосами, собранными банданой, и внимательно наблюдает за танцующими. В одной из девушек Чонгук узнает Лолу.

— Стоп! — выкрикивает знакомый парень, взмахивая рукой, и Чонгук понимает, что это бариста из Старбакса. Девушка (Чонгук видел её сегодня в университете), сидящая у стены, поднимает вверх черный пульт, и музыка выключается. — Сынван, ты подворачиваешь ногу на припеве. Там должно быть чётко, — парень останавливается перед девушкой с высоким хвостом, в коротком топе и шортах и повторяет одно из движений: кладёт руки на пояс и делает плавную волну телом. — Ещё раз.

— Я устала, Соки, — ноющим голосом произносит Сынван и почти складывается пополам. Парень окидывает её безразличным взглядом, и тогда она берёт его за руку.

— Привет! — чем закончился их разговор Чонгук не узнает: Лола, заметившая его в отражении зеркал, заполняющих почти всё пространство, радостно улыбается и машет ладонью. Чонгук собирается поздороваться в ответ, как замечает в другом углу Хосока и здоровается с ними обоими. — Какими судьбами?

— Я… хотел записаться в танцевальный клуб, — Чонгук смущённо опускает на пол рядом с дверью свой рюкзак и подходит к старшекурсникам. Девушка с чёрными волосами до плеч встаёт с паркета и также подходит к ним. — Я опоздал, да?

— Вообще, да, мы уже своё репетируем, но можно спросить у Чимина, — говорит она с дружелюбным выражением лица и протягивает Чонгуку ладонь. — Я Момо. А это Сынван и Сокджин. Они встречаются, так что можешь их стукнуть, если начнут слюнявить друг друга.

— Сейчас пойдёшь танцевать вместо Сынван, — предупреждает Сокджин притворно раздражённым голосом, и Момо заразительно смеётся. Смотря на неё, Чонгуку тоже хочется улыбаться. — М, я тебя, кажется, знаю.

— Я Чонгук. Мы вчера с моим соседом по комнате покупали у тебя кофе.

Сокджин кивает головой с тихим _точняк_ , а Хосок откидывает со лба каштановую чёлку и протягивает Чонгуку ладонь.

— Тэхён не говорил тебе, он планирует вступить в мой клуб?

— Так это твой клуб? — спрашивает Чонгук, осматривая весь зал, и вдруг замечает в углу разминающегося на хореографических станках парня с наушниками в ушах. Его спина кажется смутно знакомой…

— Неа, у нас с Юнги «искусство рэпа». Я тут иногда тусуюсь, когда Камилла занята.

— Чимин! — зовёт Лола, прерывая их диалог, и, как Чонгук и боялся, фигура у станков поворачивает голову. Выключив музыку, Чимин снимает закинутую на верхний уровень ногу и выпрямляется. Вытащив наушники, Чимин пихает их в карман шорт и с вопросом на лице подходит к ребятам. — Тут пришли насчёт прослушивания.

—Как дела? — заметив Чонгука, Чимин приветливо улыбается, щуря глаза, и пожимает застывшую в воздухе ладонь. Чонгук продолжает молча пялиться, и Чимин склоняет голову. — У меня что-то на лице?

 _Господи_ , да ты его вообще видел? Чонгук сглатывает, скользя взглядом по русым волосам, которые Чимин зачёсывает назад, по белой майке, открывающей сильные руки, и по чёрным шортам до середины бедра, позволяющим похвастаться загорелыми мышцами. Чонгук снова сглатывает и трясёт головой, вспомнив о вопросе.

— Я… эм, привет. Я… да, я на прослушивание, — смущённо лепечет он и мысленно хоронит свою тушку под ближайшим кустом в кампусе. Улыбка Чимина становится шире, и он отодвигает от груди прилипшую к ней ткань.

— Сейчас поздновато для него, приходи в понедельник, — Чимин мгновение разглядывает покрасневшее лицо Чонгука и переводит взгляд на часы, тут же озадаченно хмурясь. — Скоро девять, автобусы в это время до общежития редко ходят… Слушай, Чонгук, не хочешь подождать? Мы закончим минут через пятнадцать, а потом я отвезу тебя, Лолу и Момо в общежитие, мне всё равно нужно заехать туда.

Чонгук кивает головой так резко, что опасается, что она с треском отколется от шеи и покатится по паркету. Приняв такой ответ, Чимин угукает с теплой улыбкой и отходит к пластиковым стульям, где оставляет телефон и наушники.

— Парни, давайте в последний раз. Сокджин, _отстань_ от наших девушек, — говорит Чимин, хлопая в ладони, и останавливается в центре зала рядом с Хосоком. Сокджин цыкает, но присоединяется к ним. Сынван и Лола же садятся рядом с Момо и Чонгуком на пол у зеркал. — Музыку, пожалуйста.

Момо с радостью выполняет просьбу и кладёт подбородок на прижатые к груди колени. Чонгук осторожно, будто боясь что-то сломать, умещается рядом с ней.

— Ой, блин, — спустя некоторое время говорит Сынван, неотрывно наблюдая за синхронно двигающимися парнями. Лола рядом с ней хмыкает, вытягивая уставшие ноги. — Наши мужчины такие горячие.

Нагнувшись к полу, Момо бросает на девушек _что за фигня_ взгляд, а потом закатывает глаза и лезет в рядом стоящий рюкзак за водой. Чонгук, если честно, тоже хотел бы закатить глаза на эту фразу, но сам думает точно также.

Чимин определённо... горячий. Жаль только, что не его.

Чонгук, как зачарованный, наблюдает за плавно двигающимся Чимином. Его движения не такие резкие и не такие чёткие, но определённо хорошие в собственном стиле. Чимин перепрыгивает на другое место, где до этого стоял Хосок, и продолжает танцевать, пластично прогибаясь на особо сложных движениях. Шмыгнув носом, Чонгук опирается спиной и затылком о прохладное стекло и прикрывает глаза. Вот надо же было так. Как будто он единственный симпатичный парень во всём кампусе.

Чонгук думал, что слепые влюблённости прошли уже давно, но, видимо, судьба решила поиздеваться над ним ещё один раз. И бог с этим, Чонгук привык влюбляться без взаимности, он бы смирился со своими чувствами, если бы это был его однокурсник, так нет же, его глупое сердце решило выбрать, чёрт возьми, президента. Словно Чонгук никогда и не собирал осколки сердца по грязному полу старшей школы.

Самое худшее в этом было то, что Чонгук не умел усмирять то, что чувствовал. Обычно его чувства разгорались со скоростью лесного пожара.

— Ты что изучаешь? — спрашивает Момо, трогая Чонгука за плечо, и он раскрывает глаза. Момо рядом с ним выглядит заинтересованно, вытирая мокрый после воды рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Английский язык и литературу… А ты?

— Мы с Лолой на втором курсе антропологии. Как первый день? Кто из кураторов попался?

— У меня было три пары. Вроде пока не сложно, — преодолевая огромную неловкость, отвечает Чонгук. Чимин выкрикивает _стоп!_ , и музыка выключается. — А куратором мне поставили Юнги.

— Плохо знаю его. У меня Чимин, — девушки начинают подниматься, и Чонгук, подорвавшись, подаёт Момо ладонь. — Спасибо.

— Кураторы до какого курса?

— Обычно до второго включительно. Иногда до третьего, зависит от ситуации, — Момо чешет правый глаза и отходит от Чонгука к стереосистеме с целью выключить её. Все остальные начинают собираться, поэтому Чонгук неловко возвращается к собственному рюкзаку.

— Мы на улице будем ждать, пойдёшь с нами? — подойдя к выходу, Лола забрасывает на плечо спортивную сумку, и указывает Чонгуку на темноту за окном. Тот кивает, и они покидают помещение.

Оказавшись на прохладе, Сынван тут же закуривает и передаёт Лоле вторую сигарету. Когда предлагают Чонгуку, тот отказывается, помотав головой, и плотнее запахивает тёмно-жёлтую куртку. Кажется, он видел у Тэхёна похожую.

— Слава богу, завтра никуда не нужно. Буду спать ве-есь день, — Момо выходит на улицу с поднятыми вверх руками и потягивается. Лола понимающе усмехается.

Хосок, Чимин и Сокджин покидают танцевальный зал спустя двадцать минут, причём Чимин и Сокджин вытирают волосы махровыми разноцветными полотенцами.

Чонгук помогает ребятам уложить их спортивные сумки в багажник и спускает собственный рюкзак в ноги на заднем сидении. Хосок, попросив напомнить Тэхёну об его клубе, уезжает на мотоцикле, а Сынван и Сокджин уходят к своей машине.

— Ты сколько занимаешься танцами, Чонгукки? — спрашивает Момо, пристёгиваясь на переднем сидении. Чонгук нервно облизывает губы и направляет взгляд в окно.

— Около пяти лет. Точнее, когда я был маленьким, я ходил на танцы, но потом мы переехали, и я перестал заниматься, — пониженным тоном отвечает Чонгук, пока Чимин выезжает с парковки здания, в котором находится танцевальный зал, и смотрит на свои недавно подстриженные ногти.

— Ты молодец, — тихо хвалит Чимин, и в его голосе Чонгук слышит одобрение. Почему-то это заставляет новый вздох застрять глубоко в горле. — У тебя в понедельник сколько пар?

— Я не знаю, мне Юнги только на сегодня сказал, — Чонгук пожимает плечами, устраиваясь в сидении поудобнее. Он рад, что не видит Чимина, иначе снова растёкся бы по всей машине.

— Дёрни Юнги, чтобы делал свою работу нормально, — обращается к Чимину молчавшая до этого Лола, и Чонгук, до рецепторов которого доходит сигаретный запах, морщится.

— У Юнги свои методы, — со смешком отвечает Чимин.

Большую часть дороги они едут в тишине: ребята, уставшие после танцев, молча отдыхают, а Чонгук стесняется говорить первым. И только когда они въезжают на знакомую улицу, Момо оборачивается на своём сидении и хитро улыбается.

— Ты же, получается, будешь в начинающей группе, Чонгукки? — когда Чонгук неопределённо поднимает правое плечо, Момо радостно приоткрывает рот. — Тогда, чур, я забираю тебя к себе!

— Нетушки, Хираи, у нас очередь. Чонгук будет в моей группе, — Чимин на секунду отвлекается от дороги и играюще хлопает Момо по руке. Момо принимает оскорблённый вид.

Пока они шутливо переговариваются, Чонгук наклоняет голову, потирает горящую пожаром шею, борясь с некомфортом, и, когда ребята успокаиваются, тихо спрашивает:

— А можно мне к Момо?

Стоит этой фразе осесть в чужих головах, в машине поднимается хаос: Лола громко смеётся с высоким _так-так-так, кто это у нас тут запал_ , Момо скрещивает на груди руки с победным жестом и протянутым _выкуси-ил_ , а Чимин выпускает из губ оскорблённый выдох и ловит отражение Чонгука в зеркале.

— Ты не хочешь меня, Чонгук? — всё дело как раз в том, что он _хочет_. Но если они начнут заниматься вместе, это не поможет Чонгуку избавиться от своей детской влюблённости. — Ты знаешь, как сделал мне больно?

Чонгук задерживает дыхание, не отводя от Чимина взгляда. Но продлить это мгновение не получается, потому что Чимин подмигивает Чонгуку, отворачивается и выключает мотор.

Лола и Момо с шумом вываливаются на улицу и громко ноют о том, как они устали. Кто-то с верхнего этажа просит их заткнуться, хлопая окном, и Момо хихикает, проскальзывая за машину к багажнику. Оставшись в салоне, Чонгук долго возится с рюкзаком в поисках телефона и вздрагивает, когда кто-то открывает дверь с его стороны.

— Если что, не воспринимай наши слова всерьёз. Мы так шутим, — Чимин распахивает дверь шире, выпуская Чонгука, и тот выходит с опущенным взглядом. Когда он решается поднять глаза, Чимин сразу же улыбается ему, обнимая дверь и прижимаясь к краю щекой. Чонгук с лёгкой улыбкой отмечает, как она смещается, выпячиваясь, и Чимин наклоняет голову. — А на прослушивание обязательно приходи в понедельник. Я буду рад, если мне удастся научить тебя чему-то новому.

Своим неглупым мозгом Чонгук понимает, что слова Чимина едва ли что-то значат — с вероятностью в сто процентов он говорит это каждому первокурснику, однако в груди становится приятно и тепло.

— Хорошо, я приду.

Решаясь больше не мозолить старшим глаза, Чонгук прощается, желая спокойной ночи, и направляется в свою комнату. Там ещё горит свет: Тэхён со стоном перекатывается по кровати, одетый во что-то странное и скорее всего выполняющее роль пижамы, и бросает на Чонгука вопросительный взгляд.

— Тебя так задержали?

— Неа, я не успел на прослушивание. В понедельник пойду, — Тэхён кивает, возвращая внимание к экрану телефона, и Чонгук натыкается взглядом на тёмно-красный засос на его шее. И ведь Тэхён так и не сказал, с кем он успел познакомиться.

Так или иначе, это не дело Чонгука. Поэтому он проглатывает все вопросы, готовые сорваться с языка, переодевается в спортивные штаны и старую футболку и ложится в постель. На часах не больше десяти, а его уже клонит в сон (скорее всего, из-за вчерашнего с Еын, Сынён и её друзьями), поэтому Чонгук закрывает глаза, бормочет тихое _приятных снов_ и слышит, как Тэхён встаёт, чтобы выключить свет.

Через несколько минут они оба засыпают.


	4. Chapter 4

Сегодня пятница, последний день первой учебной недели, и Тэхён, Чонгук и Еын находятся на кухне их братства. Они решили вместе позавтракать из-за совпадающих началом первых пар.

Еын сидит на обеденном столе и, закусив кончик языка, старательно собирает малиновую чёлку Чонгука в маленький хвостик. Тэхён стоит у плиты к ним спиной и придирчиво наблюдает за поджаривающейся фриттатой¹, хотя это больше похоже на обычный омлет.

— Так вкусно пахнет, ты где учился готовить? — спрашивает Еын, понюхав воздух, и приглаживает хорошо прокрашенные корни. Чонгук поднимает бровь, и, когда Еын кивает, отстраняется. С «пальмой» на голове он выглядит довольно забавно.

— У моих родителей- эм, мой папа работает в ресторане европейской кухни. Раньше работал с итальянской. От него и научился, — Тэхён умело переворачивает омлет, посыпает его мелко нарезанной зеленью и накрывает крышкой. Что приятно удивляет — тут никто не ворует чужую еду из общего холодильника.

— Давай я буду платить тебе, а ты готовить? — предлагает Еын, болтая ногами в воздухе, пока Чонгук встаёт со стула и достаёт из верхнего ящика чистые тарелки. Тэхён хмыкает, вспоминая, как Еын вчера жаловалась, что ей не хватает денег на какой-то суперкрутой научный журнал со вкладышами. — Что смешного?

— Ничего. Просто я могу готовить и бесплатно. Только продукты не на мне тогда, — Тэхён одаривает Чонгука благодарной улыбкой и, выключив плиту, приподнимает крышку, откуда сразу же начинает валить густой пар.

— Тэхён? — говорит кто-то со стороны арки в гостиную, и Тэхён поворачивает голову: на него смотрит Чимин. Чонгук за спиной Тэхёна шёпотом выругивается и разворачивается, с шипением стаскивая с волос тонкие резинки Еын. — Зайди ко мне после того, как вы здесь закончите, хорошо?

Тэхён кивает, сжимая в пальцах чёрную лопатку.

— Не сиди на столе, Еын, — добавляет Чимин, переводя взгляд на спину Еын в фирменной толстовке, и исчезает в проходе. Еын закатывает глаза, но спрыгивает на пол и перемещается на свободный стул.

— Чёрт, надеюсь, он меня не заметил, — сокрушается Чонгук, расчёсывая пальцами спутанную чёлку, и Тэхён с лёгкой улыбкой лохматит остальную часть, за что получает рассерженный взгляд.

— Таких красавчиков, как ты, ещё поискать надо, — с фырканьем отмечает он и отпрыгивает в сторону, потому что Чонгук начинает беситься по-настоящему.

◊

После завтрака (съев всё до последнего кусочка, Еын положила руку на надплечье Тэхёна и важно кивнула со словом _шикарно_ ), Тэхён переодевается из своей пижамы, собирает сумку и прощается с Чонгуком.

В кабинете Чимина Тэхён никогда не был, но помнит, что тот находится рядом с верандой, поэтому смело направляется в ту сторону. Постучавшись, Тэхён заглядывает внутрь и, получив одобрительный кивок, заходит внутрь.

— Как дела? — спрашивает Чимин как всегда улыбчиво, не отвлекаясь от экрана серебристого ноутбука. Тэхён внезапно интересуется, не болят ли у Чимина губы после такого. — Присаживайся.

— Я что-то натворил? — с нервным смешком спрашивает Тэхён, опускаясь в кожаное кресло, и разглядывает кабинет: стол, шкафы и кресла, ничего необычного.

— Скорее наоборот, — Чимин отрывается от экрана и, сняв круглые очки, потирает переносицу. Через секунду он возвращается к образу улыбчивого президента. — Ты не определился с клубом.

— М-м, да, я ещё думаю, — втянув голову в плечи, Тэхён смотрит на Чимина извиняющимся взглядом, но тот уже вернулся к работе за ноутбуком. — Разве время закончилось?

— Нет, но смотри, все твои друзья сделали выбор ещё в середине недели, — Тэхён кивает, вспоминая, как Чонгук взахлёб рассказывал о танцевальном клубе с крутыми ребятами, а Еын хвасталась каким-то клубом по информатике, название которого вызвало много вопросов. — У тебя есть время до конца сентября, но я очень советую поторопиться, — сделав акцент на слове «очень», Чимин нажимает на клавишу пробела и откидывается на спинку офисного кресла. На Тэхёна направляют серьёзный взгляд. — Все хорошие места могут разобрать к этому времени.

— Я скоро определюсь, — поникшим голосом обещает Тэхён, опуская глаза. У него создаётся такое ощущение, будто его ругают.

— Ты не подумай, что я тебя принуждаю или что-то такое, но внеурочная деятельность хорошо засчитывается в будущем. За год тебя должны принять хотя бы в один клуб, — Тэхён поднимает глаза, смотря сквозь чёлку на Чимина, и тот призрачно улыбается, выгибая уголки губ. — Точно не хочешь к нам? Набор ещё идёт.

— Нет, спасибо, к танцам меня лучше не подпускать, — отсмеивается Тэхён и чешет внутреннюю сторону ладони отросшими ногтями. — Я скорее посмотрю что-то, связанное с музыкой.

— Клуб Хосока и Юнги? — понимающе усмехается Чимин и надевает очки, часто моргая. — Или всё-таки Джихё?

— Юнги и Хосок, — кивает Тэхён, разглядывая чёрно-коричневый ворот фирменной толстовки. Еын постоянно носит свою точно такую же. Чонгук больше предпочитает кепку.

— Ладно, не буду тебя задерживать. Ты, главное, меня понял? Поторопись, — Чимин потирает ладони, наблюдая, как Тэхён начинает елозить в кресле. Поднявшись с него, Тэхён засовывает руку в карман штанов, достаёт телефон и по старой привычке кланяется. Губы Чимина на мгновение дёргаются. — И если возникнут вопросы, не стесняйся обращаться ко мне или к своему куратору.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — потянувшись вперёд, чтобы пожать Чимину руку, Тэхён снова делает лёгкий поклон и спешит выйти из кабинета.

Окей, если Чимин рекомендует не мешкать, Тэхён сегодня же подаст заявку на вступление в клуб Хосока. А ещё наконец решит повисший в воздухе вопрос с Юнги.

◊

**Trivia 轉: Seesaw — BTS**

За прошедшие пять дней Тэхён неплохо приспособился к учёбе, поэтому теперь она не вызывала никаких сложностей. По его мнению, самое лучшее в Чикагском университете было то, что в каждой аудитории в столах были сложены учебные ноутбуки. Тэхён записывал все лекции в документе Word, а потом спокойно переносил материал на свою usb-флешку.

Как Юнги и предсказывал, домашней работы появилось сразу много, но и в этом вопросе Тэхён нашёл свой плюс: если преподаватели задавали сложные задания, в конце лекции они обязательно отводили на них время и разбирали со всеми желающими непонятные моменты.

После занятий Тэхён доезжает на автобусе до одного из учебных корпусов, где, насколько он помнит, проходят пары у Чонгука, и поднимается на второй этаж. Вчера Хосок написал ему сообщение с номером их студии, поэтому Тэхён знает, куда нужно идти, однако всё равно топчется на лестнице несколько минут.

Впервые с субботы он увидит Юнги, и не то чтобы эта мысль волновала его, но… ладно, это точно волнует его, да _ещё как_. Ведь Тэхён до сих пор не ответил ему.

Что заставляет его зайти внутрь студии, так это приятная мелодия и чей-то смех. Заглянув внутрь, Тэхён тут же закрывает дверь, увидев замахавшего ему Хосока, семенит в его сторону и присаживается на чёрный диван. Хосок успевает прошелестеть приветствие и пожать руку Тэхёна, как внимание того захватывает находящиеся напротив Юнги и шатенка с ярко-красными губами.

— Смотри, смотри, вот здесь, — Юнги указывает незнакомому Тэхёну брюнету за аппаратурой куда-то вверх, когда песня доходит до припева. — _Ладно, теперь я смогу попытаться прекратить это бесконечное раскачивание качелей. Ладно, я так устал раскачивать эти качели. Кто-то должен был всё прекратить, пусть это и кажется невозможным_. И пусть вот здесь Су подключится. Сделай повыше.

Мелодия выключается и через секунду включается снова. Юнги кивает и машет шатенке, показывая, когда она должна вступить. Тэхён заинтересованно поднимает брови и с удивлением слушает, как идеально сочетаются чужие голоса: будто без голоса девушки песня была пустой.

Широко улыбнувшись, Юнги продолжает читать свои партии и показывает шатенке большой палец, качая головой в такт песни. Парень за аппаратурой проглатывает улыбку и опускает голову, что-то печатая на рядом стоящем компьютере, но Юнги показывает палец и ему. Следующим должен стать Хосок, но Юнги, заметив Тэхёна, начинается улыбаться совсем как-то по-идиотски и преувеличенно подмигивает ему.

— Привет, мелкий! — стоит сыграть последней ноте, Юнги подходит к покрасневшему Тэхёну и наклоняется, чтобы ущипнуть его за плечо. Тэхён ойкает и в отместку зажимает пальцами костлявое бедро. — Ай! Ты зачем?

Тэхён не отвечает, отвлекаясь на присоединившуюся к ним шатенку с микрофоном в руках. Она безумно красива (не так, как Хосок, конечно), улыбается и заправляет за уши несколько прядей волос.

— У нас пополнение? — дружелюбно спрашивает она, и Хосок по-отечески приобнимает Тэхёна за плечи.

— Так точно, капитан. Тэхён, это Суён, наш президент, и Чангюн. С другими потом познакомишься, — не отвлекаясь от работы, названный парень выставляет два пальца вперёд. — Ребят, это, соответственно, Тэхён.

— Я думал, это ваш с Юнги клуб, — говорит Тэхён с округлившимися глазами, и Хосок, умилившись его растерянности, стискивает вздрогнувшее плечо.

— Он наш. Но Юнги нельзя доверять документацию, а мне лень, поэтому официально балом правит Суён, — шутливо отдав честь, Суён плавно разворачивается и идёт к сосредоточенному Чангюну.

— Знаешь, это очень забавно, что мне не дают возиться с доками, учитывая, на кого я учусь, — Юнги хмыкает, приземляясь на диван со стороны Тэхёна, и опирается локтем о край спинки.

— А ты?..

— Юриспруденция. Мы с Чимином на четвёртом курсе. Этот крендель бросил меня и пошёл в лингвистику, — на этот раз щипают Хосока, но он решает не отвечать из-за сидящего между ними Тэхёна. Тот между делом начинает сиять.

— Я тоже изучаю лингвистику!

— Тогда обращайся, если что. Могу даже конспекты свои старые одолжить.

В данный момент Тэхён благодарен словам Юнги: если бы не они, он бы точно убедил себя, что Хосок его судьба.

— Кстати, мелкий, а ты вообще умеешь читать рэп? Пробовал когда-нибудь? — спрашивает Юнги, перетягивая внимание на себя, и Тэхён оборачивается к нему с закушенной губой. Он ни разу в жизни не рэповал, что и спешит смущённо озвучить. Хосок тут же тянет длинное _у-у-у-у_ и поднимается с дивана, выставляя раскрытые ладони.

— Учить я с нуля точно не буду, извините.

Вот так и разбиваются розовые очки.

— Пусть Юнги учит, Суён имеет ужасную привычку тратить всё время на флирт, — решает чуть ли не мгновенно Чангюн, наконец отвлекаясь от компьютера. Тэхён разглядывает его чёрные волосы и усталое лицо, когда Суён громко цыкает.

— Я не флиртую со всеми, — когда Чангюн молча поднимает бровь, Суён замахивается него пустой упаковкой из-под автоматного сэндвича. — Я флиртую только с тобой, малыш, не смей врать.

— Что и требовалось доказать.

— Не, Су, прости, но ты идёшь нафиг, — спасая Чангюна от приближающей смерти, Юнги закидывает Тэхёну на плечи худую руку и привлекает к себе; шею Тэхёна начинают щекотать чужие волосы. — У нас с мелким любовь, и ты не имеешь права её разрушить.

Позабыв о Чангюне, продолжающим наблюдать за ней из-за экрана компьютера, Суён мгновенно скисает, показательно вздыхая.

— И ты гей, что ли? — когда Тэхён неопределённо приподнимает плечи с чужой рукой на них и делает извиняющееся выражение лица, Суён запрокидывает голову назад, зажмуривается и издаёт длинный стон. — Да бли-ин… Ребят, вас прошу, найдите мне парня.

Юнги продолжительно закатывает глаза и отстраняется, оставляя Тэхёна чувствовать какое-то сожаление от прерывания физического контакта.

— Зачем тебе он?

— В смысле зачем? А как же совместные фотки, держания за руки, поцелуи? Чеён и так считает меня лохушкой, — Суён плюхается на диван, заставляя парней подпрыгнуть, и дует губы, рассматривая свои тёмные джинсы. — В конце концов, отношения это просто круто.

— Отношения это что-то большее, чем обычные обжимания, — внезапно твёрдо говорит Юнги, и его лицо впервые выглядит серьёзным. — Мне кажется, у тебя неверные представления об этом.

— И мы тебе давно говорим насрать на эту Чеён. Хватит сравнивать себя с ней, — в таком же тоне добавляет Хосок, скрещивая руки на груди из-за прохладного воздуха, проходящего через приоткрытое окно. — Твоя жизнь не соревнование.

— Но я хочу себе парня, — детским голосом возражает Суён. Тэхён молчит, решая не влезать, поэтому замечает, как Чангюн раскрывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом передумывает и лишь бросает на Суён тоскливый взгляд. — Или у меня есть какой-то недостаток, что я никому не нравлюсь, что не так?

— Ты красотка, Су, даже не думай об этом, — Юнги касается шеи Суён, легонько пощекотав её, и она со смешным писком отстраняется. — Когда придёт время, в твоей жизни появится самый лучший парень на свете. После нас четверых, конечно.

— Давайте продолжим репетировать? — Суён поднимается, одёргивая край белоснежной толстовки, и стукает своими кулаками друг о друга. — А то Юнги без меня даже песню записать не может.

— Да пошла ты, — совершенно несерьёзно говорит Юнги и поворачивается к Тэхёну с мягким выражением лица. На секунду отвернувшись, он зевает, а потом встаёт с дивана и слабо улыбается. — Посидишь сегодня здесь, мелкий? Нам нужно с песней до конца разобраться. Потом с тобой всё решим.

Тэхён кивает и забирается на диван с ногами, готовясь к прекрасному времяпрепровождению в компании Хосока, Юнги и новых знакомых.

Когда Юнги во время одной из строчек на припеве поворачивает голову в его сторону, и, придуриваясь, начинает дёргаться в ритм мелодии, приходит черёд дёргаться чему-то глубоко в груди Тэхёна.

◊

**Look What You Made Me Do — Taylor Swift**

Чонгук опускается на пол, делая глубокий вдох, и вытягивает длинные ноги.

— Вставай, — Чимин с мягкой улыбкой присаживается перед ним на одно колено и едва ощущаемо хлопает по лодыжке. — Мы же только начали.

— Я устал, — Чонгук издаёт тихий звук, похожий на хныканье, и трясёт головой: цветная чёлка рассыпается по вспотевшему лбу. — Можно я на Момо посмотрю?

Чимин ничего не отвечает, однако его улыбка становится шире, и присаживается на корточки рядом с Чонгуком; тот сразу же чувствует исходящий от него жар.

Чонгук успешно прошёл прослушивание, показав то, что до сих пор помнило его тело (плюс всё воскресенье он тренировался), и в итоге ему назначили Чимина.

Сегодняшнее занятие для него первое.

Он вытирает щёку рукой и пересаживается на полу, находя взглядом фигурку Момо в другой части зала. Заметив на себе две любопытные пары глаз, Момо смущается и с вопросом на лице упирается подбородком в надплечье.

— Вы чего?

— Не обращай на нас внимания, — Чимин пересаживается на пятую точку и скрещивает ноги по-турецки, а Момо прищуривается. Кроме них в зале больше никого нет, но полчаса назад Чонгук познакомился с одним из старших танцоров, Саной, которая выглядела еле живой (когда Момо попыталась обнять её, Сана сморщилась и попросила её не трогать).

Посмотрев на парней ещё несколько секунд сощуренными глазами, Момо в итоге отворачивается и включает музыку. Чонгук мгновенно узнает мистический голос Тейлор Свифт и улыбается, заинтересованно наблюдая за Момо.

Чонгуку нравится смотреть, как люди танцуют, потому что он видит гораздо большее, чем просто танец. Он надеется, что когда-то сможет двигаться также прекрасно.

Улыбнувшись своему отражению, Момо тянется в его сторону ладонью и изящно сжимает пальцы. Сначала её движения выглядят томными и медленными, но вместе с ускоряющейся музыкой начинает ускоряться и Момо. Чонгук одними губами шепчет _вау_ , когда она скользит на пол и, опершись рукой, плавно качает бёдрами по направлению к гладкому паркету.

— Не съешь её, — пододвинувшись к Чонгуку, шепчет Чимин с озорной улыбкой и перехватывает летящую в него руку. Чонгук тут же тушуется, чувствуя на коже крепкие пальцы, и отодвигается. Чимин разжимает ладонь, не переставая улыбаться, и толкает его плечом. — Я пошутил, ты чего так напрягся?

Чонгук прижимает колени к груди и упирается подбородком в край чёрных шорт. Момо делает финальное движение, зачёсывая назад волосы, и песня заканчивается. Высунув язык, Момо поднимает с пола у зеркал бутылку воды и смешным шагом семенит к парням.

— У тебя движения всё ещё слишком рваные, не доделываешь, — говорит Чимин, с кряхтением распрямляя ноги, и поднимается. Подав Чонгуку руку, он дёргает его, заставляя резко вскочить, и оборачивается к расстроенной Момо. — Просто попрактикуйся побольше, не сдавайся сразу.

Чонгуку кажется, что Момо станцевала превосходно, но Чимину виднее, поэтому он посылает Момо ободряющую улыбку и отходит к балетным станкам, где репетировал всё время. Чимин остаётся разбирать с Момо ошибки, а Чонгук рассматривает своё бледное лицо, поправляя малиновые волосы.

Закончив с перерывом, Чонгук отсчитывает про себя и пытается воспроизвести несколько движений, которыми научил его Чимин в начале занятия. Эти движения являются базовыми, так что Чонгук собирается отточить их до совершенства.

— Ты слышал об одном концерте в нашем университете? — спрашивает Чимин, вернувшись к хореографическим станкам. Момо остаётся в центре зала практиковать сложные движения. Чонгук застывает с поднятой в воздухе ногой и опускается на пятку второй. Когда он мотает головой, Чимин кладёт руку на его поясницу и подталкивает подальше от балетного станка. — В конце декабря проводят большой концерт-конкурс, празднуя успешное завершение первого семестра. Номера готовят студенты, судят члены студенческого совета. Наш клуб, естественно, ставит танцы.

— И участвуют все желающие?

Тёплые и мягкие ладони Чимина, к счастью, быстро испаряются с его поясницы, и Чонгук может спокойно вздохнуть. Чимин выставляет вперёд правое бедро и медленно показывает, как Чонгук должен двинуть им. Чонгук недоумённо склоняет голову, внимательно наблюдая, и пытается повторить.

— Конечно. Ты тоже можешь, если захочешь, — Чимин убирает с лица светлые волосы, и Чонгук залипает на браслеты на его запястье. — Нет, смотри, опирайся на носок.

Чонгука дёргают за бедро, потянув вперёд, и он правда пытается, но в итоге переваливается на другую ногу, на что Чимин хмурит брови.

— Держи равновесие, дружок, иначе пострадаешь, — Чонгук пробует снова, в конце движения плавно переходя в другое, и у него получается по неопытности коряво, но Чимин всё равно одобрительно улыбается. — Ты молодец. Продолжай в том же духе, и, может, дорастёшь до сольного танца на концерте со мной и Лолой.

На мгновение от услышанного у Чонгука пересыхает в горле, и он тычет в собственную грудь указательным пальцем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я танцевал с вами?.. — спрашивает он, но Чимин почему-то хмыкает.

— Полегче, Чонгукки, сегодня твоё только первое занятие. Но вот когда ты наберёшься опыта-а, — тянет Чимин задумчиво и оборачивается на оклик махающей руками Момо. Чонгук прикладывает руку к животу, не веря в услышанное. _Чонгукки_. — Продолжай повторять это движение, я скоро приду.

Чимин отходит к Момо, а Чонгук делает глубокий вздох.

Кажется, у него появилась дополнительная мотивация научиться танцевать.

◊

Вечером после занятия Чангюн подвозит Тэхёна до братства. У Чангюна тёмно-зелёный внедорожник, и, вылезая наружу, Тэхён спотыкается и чуть не падает. Если бы не выходящий следом Юнги, Тэхён точно бы врезался лбом в тонированную дверцу.

— Поговорим? — спрашивает Юнги с приподнятыми бровями, когда они прощаются с Чангюном и его машина уезжает с обочины. Тэхён кивает, забрасывая сумку на плечо, и закуривает. Юнги кивает в сторону заднего двора. — Что ты решил насчёт моего предложения?

— Мне нужно уточнить, — Тэхён забирается на раскрашенную шину и спрыгивает с неё на зелёную траву. — Мы не будем встречаться?

— Нет, — Юнги мотает головой, повторяя путь Тэхёна, и заворачивает к цепочечным качелям. Заметив их, Тэхён приспускается бежать и плюхается задней точкой на тонкую полоску дерева. Юнги поднимает сумку, которую тот уронил в песок, тщательно отряхивает её и кладёт вместе со своим рюкзаком на скамейку, стоящую сбоку от мусорной урны. — То есть, я не люблю отношения... сам этот концепт принадлежности к кому-то, это не моё.

— Хорошо. Я правильно понимаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы мы стали «друзьями с привилегиями», держались за руки и прочее дерьмо, но не считались парочкой? — Тэхён поднимает одну бровь, затягиваясь, и внезапно Юнги, нагнувшись к нему, выхватывает из его пальцев сигарету. — Эй!

— Мы не курим. Теперь, когда ты в нашем клубе-

— Почему? — Тэхён привстаёт с качелей, но Юнги уже выкидывает окурок в мусорку.

— Влияет на читку. Если ты хочешь научиться читать рэп, то завязывай с этим, — Юнги шлёпает по протянутой ладони Тэхёна своей и наставляет на него палец с грозным выражением лица. Тэхён не может воспринимать его серьёзно, когда на нём толстовка с дятлом Вуди. — И да, с этой секунды мы с тобой «не встречаемся», встречаясь.

Тэхён в ответ лишь хлопает глазами, поэтому Юнги шутливо бьёт себя по губам.

— Не то сказал. Но ты меня понял, короче.

— А почему я?

— Потому что так захотела судьба, — Юнги с фырканьем присаживается на скамейку и упирается ладонями в острые колени. Тэхён отталкивается от земли носком ботинка и начинает раскачиваться. — И я сам.

Тэхён хмыкает, продолжая взлетать над землёй, и вытягивает ноги, соединяя и разъединяя носки. Какое-то время они находятся в тишине, пока Тэхён качается на качелях, но вскоре Юнги прочищает горло.

— В воскресенье в честь дня рождения Камиллы будет маленькая вечеринка. Пойдёшь со мной?

— Хочешь представить меня свету? — смеётся Тэхён, вспахивая ботинком тёмный песок, так как пытается остановиться. Качели странно скрипят, и Тэхён чуть не падает, но в последний момент сжимает цепи пальцами.

— Об этом, кстати, особо не распространяйся, ладно? — Юнги встаёт со скамейки и помогает подняться скорчившемуся Тэхёну. Тот на мгновение сжимает крепкую ладонь и улыбается. Сейчас из-за небольшого каблука на ботинках он ощутимо выше Юнги. — Я приглашаю тебя, чтобы ты скорее освоился в университете и завёл друзей. Можешь взять с собой Еын и Чонгука.

— Почему их ты называешь по именам, а меня «мелким»? — возмущается Тэхён, когда они разворачиваются в сторону парадного входа. Юнги молча улыбается, и Тэхён поднимает бровь. — Если это прозвище, оно мне не нравится.

— Спасибо за мнение по этому поводу, продолжай держать в курсе, — Юнги смеётся, когда Тэхён недовольно стонет, и поправляет на его плече сумку, лямка которой перекрутилась. — Ладно, расслабься.

В итоге Юнги провожает Тэхёна только до лестницы.

— Мне к Чимину надо, дорогу сам найдёшь? — серьёзным голосом спрашивает он и снова смеётся, в то время как Тэхён молча закатывает глаза. — Не потеряйся, хорошо?

— Иди уже, — Тэхён отталкивает потянувшегося к нему Юнги, но всё равно получает смазанный поцелуй в щёку. — Не трогай меня.

— Имею абсолютное право, — Юнги довольно улыбается и наблюдает, как Тэхён начинает подниматься, держась за широкие перила. — Я напишу тебе завтра адрес. Жди.

Тэхён поворачивается, отправляя Юнги воздушный поцелуй, и в ускоренном темпе поднимается по лестнице, слыша за спиной тихий смех.

Когда Тэхён заходит в комнату, Чонгука там ещё нет. Тэхён отправляет ему короткое сообщение и направляется в душ. Он надеется, что завтра сможет проспать весь день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фриттата¹ — итальянский омлет, который готовят с начинками из сыра, овощей, колбасы или мяса.


	5. Chapter 5

Чонгук подготовлен.

Он абсолютно точно уверен, что больше ничего не чувствует к Чимину. У Чимина есть девушка, он президент братства АСУ, и всё, что их с Чонгуком связывает — общий танцевальный клуб.

Чонгук даже нашёл статью на «Elite Daily»: _7 Шагов, Которые Помогут Тебе Избавиться От Симпатии К Парню, Чьи Чувства Не Взаимны_. Первым пунктом значилась дистанция, что он сегодня и собирался сделать.

(И то, что он просит Еын уложить ему волосы, совсем никак не связано с Чимином).

Чонгук сжимает в руках квадратный кусок тоста и бросает взгляд на дверь, ведущую в коридор — оттуда и десять минут спустя слышатся смех, крики «Ловите Косточку!» и бьющая через колонки музыка.

Это квартира Хосока и Юнги, и Чонгук, переместившись на кухню подальше от Чимина, сверкающего на всю комнату улыбкой (он следует плану, видите?), решил занять себя готовкой. Вечеринка началась буквально полчаса назад, а разрумянившийся Юнги благосклонно разрешил Чонгуку брать из холодильника всё, что тот только захочет.

Чонгук кладёт тост обратно на разделочную доску и вжимает голову в плечи: на кухне открыт балкон, на котором все курят, так что вскоре Чонгук в тонких джинсах и голубой рубашке начинает дрожать.

Он мычит под нос застрявшую в голове мелодию, сооружает что-то, претендующее на звание сэндвича, и прикладывает к губам большой палец, слизывая сок от разрезанных помидоров, когда в коридоре чьи-то голоса становятся громче.

— …и пусть он будет такой же крутой, как и тогда! — смеётся Лола, пробегаясь пальцами по мужской груди, и присаживается за кухонный остров. Чонгук пялится на неё большими глазами, так и застыв с пальцем у нижней губы. Чимин ходит где-то сзади него, по-хозяйски заглядывая в холодильник и ящики. Чонгук смаргивает и слабо улыбается, когда Лола коротко машет ему и опирается о ладони грудью. — Привет, как ты тут?

Чонгук неловко улыбается, указывая, как маленький ребёнок, на ярко-розовую и бирюзовую доски. Чимин, гремя стеклом, ставит рядом бутылку водки, кофейный ликёр и нежирные сливки в непрозрачной баночке.

— Все твои друзья в гостиной, — с изогнутой бровью отмечает Чимин и показывает Лоле на свою крепкую ( _божечки_ ) грудь. Лола понимает намёк правильно и одёргивает майку, скрывая глубокий вырез. Чонгук заливается краской, заметив это, но совсем не поэтому. — Почему ты не с ними?

— Есть захотел, — еле слышно отвечает Чонгук и забывает о недоделанных сэндвичах, как и о первом правиле «Elite Daily»: как только Чимин откручивает с водки металлическую крышку, начинает жадно следить за каждым движением. — А что ты делаешь?

— Коктейль для своей королевы, — насмешливо отвечает Чимин, и Чонгук приказывает себе не обращать внимания на то, как это прозвучало. — Хочешь, и тебе сделаю?

Сначала Чонгук с готовностью кивает головой, но потом передумывает, чуть ли не шёпотом отказывается и возвращается к сиротливо оставленным сэндвичам. Он отвлекается на то, чтобы отрезать ровный кусок полутвёрдого сыра, и так отключается от разговора двух старшекурсников ( _держи дистанцию_ , напоминает он себе), что Лола вдруг протягивает руку и щёлкает пальцами с чёрными ногтями.

— Чонгук?

— Что? М, простите, я задумался, — Чонгук встряхивает головой и кладёт половинку тоста на законченный сэндвич. Чимин в шаге от него заканчивает с напитком, добавляя крупные кубики льда. Лола облизывается, напоминая маленького ребёнка, и пододвигает к себе рокс с приятной на цвет жидкостью.

— Я говорила, что Чимин и Момо тебя нахваливают.

— Из-за чего? — хмурится Чонгук вместе с медленно опаляющим загривок смущением и подносит к губам собранный сэндвич, из которого торчат неровно порезанный салат и помидоры.

— Быстро учишься и неплохо танцуешь.

Чонгук на секунду прекращает жевать, обдумывая слова Лолы, а потом опускает голову и смотрит на бокал красного вина, который ему налил всё тот же добрый Юнги. Запив приятным на вкус алкоголем сухую пищу, Чонгук несогласно мотает головой.

— Я делаю много ошибок.

— Ты пластичный, — мягким голосом возражает Чимин, смотря на Чонгука, и опирается о край кухонного острова бедром. Чонгук секундно прослеживает, как ткань брюк собирается складками, и старается _не пялиться_ на изгибы мужского тела.

Ну почему он… такой?

— _Одни только дураки гордятся своими талантами_ , — бормочет Чонгук, затем прочищает горло и повторяет фразу снова, но на лице Лолы всё равно играет замешательство. — Это из «Убить пересмешника»… Я люблю читать.

— Да-а, точно. Ты же будущий писатель, — на лице Чимина мелькает какое-то воспоминание, и он кивает, касаясь указательным пальцем своего носа. — Я читал твоё вступительное сочинение.

— Что?! — восклицает Чонгук, и сейчас начинает по-настоящему краснеть. Лола по-доброму смеётся, заметив это, и наклоняется к краю рокса. — Оно отвратительное! Как ты его нашёл?

— Я президент одного из самых популярных братств университета, как ты думаешь? — Чимин довольно улыбается, вопросительно приподнимая брови, и начинает бессознательно крутить подвеску, висящую на шее — это серебряная планета Земля. Чонгук болезненно морщится. — Кто-то оставил его в твоём личном деле. И не смотри на меня так, ты довольно хорошо пишешь.

— Ой-ой, _президент одного из самых популярных братств университета_ , — передразнивает Лола, и улыбка Чимина становится совершенно _другой_ , когда он смотрит на Лолу. — Спасибо, что напомнил об этом. А то мы забыли.

Чимин хмыкает, смотря на высунувшую язык Лолу, и собирается что-то сказать, но потом передумывает.

— Это сложно? Ну, следить за всем. Это же такая ответственность… — отзывается Чонгук, радуясь, что о его рассказе забыли. _Слава богу._

— Конечно же это не так просто, — Чимин улыбается уголком губ, берёт пиалу со льдом и убирает её обратно в холодильник. Чонгук, шмыгнув носом, доделывает второй уже не нужный ему сэндвич. — Но мне нравится то, что я делаю. Это интересно.

— А ещё о-очень занудно, — Лола закатывает глаза и со вкусом распивает сделанный специально для неё коктейль. Следующие её слова обращены лично к Чонгуку. — Скажу тебе по секрету, с ним иногда так скучно. Он не ходит на половину всех наших вечеринок. Якобы «бережёт» репута-ацию.

— Вообще-то, так и есть, — Чимин обходит кухонный остров и присаживается рядом с Лолой. Та сразу же забирается на его колени. Чонгук видит, как она обвивает тонкими руками смуглую шею Чимина и прижимается носом к его щеке. Коротко поцеловав Лолу в губы, Чимин отодвигается и заглядывает в её карие глаза. — Я являюсь лицом АСУ, у меня определённый статус…

— …поэтому ты никогда не делаешь ничего, что могло быть испортить чужое мнение о тебе, ибо это может отразиться на всём братстве, — заканчивает за Чимина Лола и недовольно поджимает губы. Чимин тянется вперёд и сцеловывает притворное бурчание.

Когда на кухне появляются Сокджин, Сынван и незнакомая для Чонгука девушка, одетая в большую ветровку, и кепку, закрывающую тёмные волосы, Сынван с размаху хватает Чимина и Лолу за плечи.

— Здесь много свободных комнат, вы, развратники, — едко говорит она, стоит парню и девушке отпрянуть друг от друга с испуганными лицами. — И вам не стыдно перед ребёнком лобызаться?

Уловив намёк на себя, Чонгук опускает покрасневшее пуще прежнего лицо и начинает убирать с острова. Он чувствует себя ужасно, потому что пялился на то, как парень, в которого он втрескался, целуется с другой.

— Чувак, ты что, вуайерист? — скривившись, спрашивает незнакомая девушка и достаёт из кармана до невозможности порванных джинсов пачку сигарет. Сокджин посмеивается и подталкивает девушку локтём:

— Не издевайся над ним, Чеён, он маленький ещё.

— Эй, Сон, я всё расскажу Юнги, — говорит Чимин, наставив на Чеён палец, в то время как Лола слезает с его колен и вытирает подбородок бордовой салфеткой. — Ты курить?

— Ага, — Лола на мгновение обхватывает лицо Чимина ладонями и специально целует его медленно и шумно, пока Чеён сжимает руками пустую пачку сигарет и кидает её в парочку. Бумажный шарик отскакивает от головы Чимина обратно, но Сынван отбивает его, и в итоге тот попадает Чонгуку в щёку. Все смеются, а Чонгук потирает оцарапанное место.

— Тащи свою задничку на улицу-у, — пропевает Сынван, начиная таранить грудью выпрямившуюся Лолу, и направляет её в сторону балкона. Сокджин, накинув на осветлённую голову серый капюшон, выглядывающий из-под ворота кожаной куртки, следует за ними. Чеён, показав Чимину средний палец, выкидывает жевательную резинку в стоящее рядом с ним мусорное ведро и скрывается за стеклянной дверью.

Чонгук, запихнув телефон в задний карман джинсов, опускает голову ещё ниже и обходит кухонный остров, желая выйти из кухни. Ему очень хочется найти своих друзей, желательно Еын и Суён (они познакомились только сегодня, но Чонгук оказался полностью очарован Суён и её ярко-красными губами), которые избавят его от ощущения, что он лишний.

— Ты уходишь? — недоумённо и, кажется, немного расстроенно спрашивает Чимин, поворачиваясь, и укладывает на спинку стула локти. Чонгук застывает у выхода с приподнятыми плечами. — Господи, такое ощущение, что ты боишься меня.

— Я… не боюсь, — 3 шаг «Elite Daily»: _сосредоточься на себе_. Чонгук не может следовать ему, потому что точно зациклен на образе Чимина и на сменяющихся эмоциях на его лице, когда он оборачивается. Чонгук встречается с ним взглядом и тут же отводит его на тёмную дверь балкона. — Я стесняюсь, так как никого почти не знаю.

— Но меня-то ты знаешь, — с мягкой усмешкой возражает Чимин, и Чонгук не видит, но _уверен_ , что его губы растянулись в призрачной улыбке. Чонгук слышит, как скрипит стул. — Ты на меня даже не смотришь.

Подождав несколько секунд в какой-то слепой надежде, что Чимин решит уйти к своим друзьям и оставит его ~~чувства~~ в покое, Чонгук всё-таки поднимает голову и вздрагивает, потому что Чимин стоит ближе, чем он думал.

— Расслабься, я тебя не собираюсь бить, — Чимин удивлённо смеётся, когда поднимает руку, а Чонгук неосознанно съёживается. Подойдя ближе, Чимин слегка улыбается и медленно опускает руку на надплечье. — Только не кричи, — шепчет Чимин, и Чонгук от неожиданности фыркает ему прямо в лицо.

— Прости, — Чонгук прикладывает к губам пальцы и стирает разлетевшуюся слюну по подбородку. Кажется, он так и будет краснеть весь вечер.

— Ты выглядишь мило, когда смущаешься, — Чимин вытирает щёку о плечо, спрятанное тканью серой рубашки, и опускает руку. Чонгук чувствует небольшую жалость из-за этого. — Ты, кстати, понравился кое-кому из клуба. Могу вас познакомить, если хочешь.

— Н-нет, спасибо.

— И правильно, учёба важнее. Лучше не забивай девушками голову, — Чимин одобрительно кивает и снова тянется, чтобы потрепать Чонгука по надплечью. Тот в этот раз не вздрагивает, а, почувствовав странную храбрость, накрывает чужую руку своей.

— Не забивать так же, как и ты? — с усмешкой спрашивает он, и Чимин, притворно поражённый, открывает рот.

— А ты, оказывается, умеешь… — что он умеет, Чонгук так и не узнает, потому что вместе с ярым сигаретным запахом на кухню вываливаются прилипшие друг к другу Лола и Сынван. Они громко смеются, когда Лола, оступившись, хватается за левую грудь Сынван. Чимин оборачивается к подругам и трясёт головой. — Вы ещё не выпили, а у вас уже жарко.

Хлопнув балконной дверью, Чеён тянет за козырёк кепки, скрывая за ней взгляд, и отдаёт Сокджину зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Стоит её _ты всё ещё здесь?_ взгляду мазнуть по лицу Чонгука, тот тушуется.

— Я хочу выпить, где водка? — спрашивает Чеён, обращаясь непонятно к кому, и лезет в нижний ящик рядом с собой. Вытащив стеклянную бутылку, Чеён щёлкает Сокджину пальцами, прося достать стопки, и начинает разливать прозрачный алкоголь под шумное одобрение Сынван и Лолы.

Все остальные собираются вокруг Чеён, и Чимин с осторожностью поднимает наполненную до краёв стопку. Поморщившись, когда водка проходит в пищевод, Чимин закусывает вытащенным из холодильника кусочком красной рыбы и приобнимает прижимающуюся к нему Лолу за талию.

Вспомнив о Чонгуке, Чимин ставит стопку на край кухонного островка и оглядывается назад, но там уже никого нет.

◊

Тэхён идёт по коридору, держа в руках затихшего Косточку (это неугомонный померанский шпиц Юнги и Хосока, который начал носиться маленькой ракетой по всей квартире, стоило ему увидеть много незнакомых людей), когда на повороте в него врезается Еын.

— Ой, — Косточка, которому тоже досталось, начинает крутиться в больших ладонях и пытаться вырваться, на что Тэхён цыкает и бросает на Еын неодобрительный взгляд. Появившаяся следом Суён тормозит и прижимает к груди две коричневые бутылки с пивом.

— Ну спасибо, — бурчит Тэхён, отпуская Косточку на пол, потому что щенок начинает кусаться. Оказавшись внизу, шпиц принимается бегать вокруг людей и пискляво лаять. — Я его только успокоил.

— Его ничто не успокоит. У него внутри маленький Сатана, — Суён цыкает, когда за ленточку на её правой танкетке тянут острые зубки. Приподняв ногу, Суён громко вздыхает, когда Косточка лает на обувь и начинает подпрыгивать. — Ты что здесь делаешь один?

— Искал туалет… а вы?

— Мы прячемся, — Еын кивает, заправляя за ухо тонкую сигарету и обхватывает верхнюю часть своей бутылки. Тэхён непонимающе наклоняет голову. — Если что, ты нас не видел.

— Туалет, кстати, дальше, — отмечает Суён, и через секунду девушек тут будто и не было. Сначала Косточка убегает за ними с визгливым лаем, но потом возвращается, и Тэхён поднимает его на руки. Они продолжают путь вдвоём, и вскоре Тэхён встречает Юнги.

— О, привет, — он улыбается, морщась из-за снова залаявшего Косточки. — Тихо, тихо, всё, это я, это я, — Юнги протягивает в сторону щенка руку, и тот, обнюхав длинные пальцы, рвётся к хозяину. Тэхён бережно передаёт Косточку, и Юнги глупо улыбается, хихикая из-за облизнувшего его подбородок маленького языка. — Не видел Еын или Суён?

Раскрыв рот, Тэхён задумывается, прикусив нижнюю губу, и мотает головой. Юнги хмурится.

— А зачем тебе они?

— Надо, — важно отвечает Юнги и складывает руки, чтобы Косточка не упал. Тэхён тянется вперёд и поглаживает тёмно-рыжую шёрстку. — Ладно, на самом деле я могу провести экзекуцию позже. Пошли выпьем?

— Я в туалет хочу, — жалобно отвечает Тэхён, выпячивая губы, и Юнги смотрит на него, нагнувшись к мордочке щенка.

— Тогда встретимся в гостиной? — спрашивает Юнги, приподняв брови, и на этом они прощаются. Закрыв за собой дверь туалета, Тэхён может поклясться, что ещё долго слышит лай Косточки.

Сделав все свои дела, Тэхён возвращается в заполненное людьми пространство между кухней, прихожей и остальными комнатами, видимо, именуемое гостиной, и пытается найти кого-то из своих. Один раз ему кажется, что он нашёл взглядом Юнги, но у того волосы иссиня-чёрные, а не каштановые, так что Тэхён просто отворачивается. В итоге, не обнаружив никого из знакомых, Тэхён вытаскивает из портативного холодильника бутылку, мокрую после льда, и присаживается на свободное место на диване у дальней стены. Здесь несколько парней и девушек, все незнакомые, но Тэхён не хочет привлекать к себе внимание, поэтому скрючивается на диване и пьёт своё пиво, наблюдая, как студенты перед ним курят один из стоящих на кофейном столике кальянов. Тэхён чувствует приятный запах, окутывающий его вместе с остальными, и на секунду закрывает глаза.

Запрокинув голову, Тэхён глотает последнюю порцию пива, ставит пустую бутылку на пол и продолжает наблюдать за старшими студентами. Пару раз он ловит на себе взгляд светловолосого парня и, когда это повторяется, вопросительно поднимает правую бровь, на что тот с улыбкой выпускает из лёгких воздух.

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — спрашивает взрослый парень, его губы растягиваются в самодовольную улыбку, и Тэхён не знает, что толкает его, но он поднимается и пересаживается на свободное место рядом. — Тебя как зовут?

— Я Тэхён, — прижимаясь к тёплому боку, Тэхён протягивает ладонь и пожимает чужую руку. — А ты?

— Фил, — у нового знакомого красивые тёмные глаза, и Тэхён начинает конкретно залипать. Взлохматив волнистые волосы на затылке, Фил ярко улыбается. — Джейк, передай-ка.

Тэхёну вручают бутылку из красного стекла, на что он вопросительно хмурится. Фил говорит, что там водка, смешанная с клюквенным соком, и Тэхён делает пробный глоток. Он впервые пробует такой крепкий алкоголь, поэтому начинает кашлять.

— Не торопись, — Фил похлопывает Тэхёна по спине и забирает протянутый в его сторону шланг. Кальян предлагают и Тэхёну, но он отказывается. — Не куришь?

— Нет, просто… — Тэхён прочищает горло, — никогда не пробовал. Мне нравится твой пирсинг, — с кряхтением говорит он и касается своего крыла носа. Фил, довольный комплиментом, проводит по золотому колечку мизинцем и делает глоток из бутылки. Тэхён с завистью отмечает, что он даже не морщится.

— Спасибо. Мой бывший уговорил меня сделать его-, — начинает Фил, но осекается, заметив, что Тэхён замирает с горлышком бутылки у губ. — У тебя с этим проблемы?

— Ну, если считать проблемой мою везучесть в плане отсутствия даже бывших парней, то да, — Тэхён пожимает плечами, мол, _вот такие вот дела_ , и наконец прикладывается губами к круглому отверстию. Каким-то образом, происходящее вокруг делает его смелее.

— Вот как, — будто забавляясь, усмехается Фил, облокачивается о спинку дивана локтем и наблюдает, как Тэхён кривится после нескольких глотков. — Ты здесь откуда?

— Я знакомый Камиллы по университету. А ты?

— Я её старший брат, — Фил кидает взгляд куда-то в скопление людей и затягивается кальяном. Когда он начинает говорить, из его пухлых губ плавно выходит белёсый дым. — На кого учишься?

— На лингвиста, я-, — не договорив, Тэхён дёргается от испуга, когда рядом с диваном незаметно появляется Еын и тянет его за локоть. — Чёрт, ты что творишь?! — восклицает Тэхён, когда из-за рывка часть содержимого разливается на диван между сидящими. Цыкнув, Тэхён проводит большим пальцем по пятну на джинсе и поднимает на Еын недовольный взгляд.

— Приветик, — Еын перебирает пальцами, расслабленно улыбаясь Филу, и Тэхён не трезвее её, но всё равно закатывает глаза, поднимаясь с дивана. — Я украду его, хорошо?

— Не забудь вернуть, — поддерживая игривый тон беседы, отвечает Фил, и Еын хихикает себе под нос, уводя Тэхёна за всё тот же многострадальный локоть. Они не уходят далеко, примерно в шагах пятнадцати у очередного кальяна Тэхён замечает собравшихся Чонгука, Суён и что-то шепчущую ей на ухо девушку с тёмными волосами до плеч.

— Привет! — восклицает Суён, расплываясь в улыбке. — Мы уже потеряли тебя.

— За доставку с каждого по десять долларов, — говорит Еын и тянется в середину образованного ими круга ладонь. Незнакомая девушка даёт ей пять. — Эй, нет, _настоящие_ десять долларов.

— Отстань, — закатывает глаза брюнетка и переводит на Тэхёна заинтересованный взгляд, когда тот присаживается рядом. Она поправляет ворот широкой белой футболки и протягивает Тэхёну ладонь. — Меня зовут Момо, приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, я Тэхён.

— Я знаю, — Момо хмыкает, подтягивая колени к груди, и отпивает из стоящего рядом с ней стакана, от которого Тэхён чувствует хмельной запах. Когда ему предлагают другую порцию, он качает головой и показывает на бутылку, что до сих пор держит в руках. — Давайте поиграем в цыганочку.

— Что это? — спрашивает Чонгук заинтересованно, но смотрит куда-то за спину Момо. Заметив это, Суён поворачивает голову и, найдя взглядом компанию Чимина и Лолы, тускнеет, потому что встречается взглядом с Чеён, которая тут же кривится.

— Смотри, у нас есть кальян, — Момо несильно трясёт шлангом, привлекая к себе всё внимание. — Каждый из нас должен по очереди затянуться и потом передать дым другому. Это весело.

— Передать как? — снова задаёт вопрос Чонгук, Тэхён рядом озадачивается, потому что никогда не слышал о такой игре, но его брови медленно ползут вверх, когда Момо с радостью решает продемонстрировать: она затягивается кальяном (тот издаёт характерное бульканье), а потом поворачивается к Еын и прижимается к её губам. Отстранившись, Еын кашляет и прижимает к горлу пальцы. — Ты проиграла, дым нужно держать как минимум две секунды.

— Я не буду целоваться с девушками, — Еын высовывает язык, будто мимолётное прикосновение Момо оставило неприятный привкус, и трясёт головой. Суён смеётся, посылая Еын воздушный поцелуй одними губами, и та пинает её носком кроссовка. — Нам нужны ещё парни, хм, — Еын приподнимается на коленях, чтобы кальян не загораживал обзор, и начинает махать руками. — Чимин! Юнги! Идите сюда!

— Успокойся, — шипит Чонгук, внезапно становясь каким-то дёрганным, и пытается усадить Еын на место, но ей всё-таки удаётся окликнуть парней: Чимин оборачивается от своей компании, над чем-то смеясь. Через минуту Чонгук чешет шею и склоняет голову, потому что Чимин, Лола и Чеён отделяются от компании и подходят к ним.

— Маленькие детки балуются взрослыми штучками? — с неприятной усмешкой спрашивает Чеён и, к удивлению многих, первая опускается на паркет между Тэхёном и Момо. Последняя бросает Еын красноречивый _теперь довольна?_ взгляд и двигается в сторону. — Привет, Суённи.

Суён бормочет в ответ что-то непонятное, перекладывая коричневые волосы на одно плечо, и одёргивает на себе одежду.

— Где все парни? Почему здесь так много девушек? — с претензией спрашивает Еын и упирает руки в бока. Кажется, приходом старших недоволен никто, кроме Тэхёна, которому в общем-то всё равно.

— Тебе не хватит нас троих? — смеётся Чимин, присаживаясь рядом с Еын, Лола следует за ним, облокачиваясь о его плечо.

— Нет, — сразу же признаётся Еын, не моргнув и глазом, — потому что у тебя есть девушка, а Тэхён гей. Да и Чонгук туда же, засранец, успел втюриться в какого-то старшекурсника.

После её слов Чонгук и Тэхён поворачиваются друг к другу с удивлёнными лицами (до сего момента они никогда не обсуждали предпочтения друг друга) и с неловкостью в движениях отворачиваются.

— Ого, да тут у вас целый рассадник, — смеётся Чеён и с намёком смотрит на Момо. Та вопросительно поднимает бровь, но Чеён молча забирает из её рук шланг от кальяна двумя выставленными пальцами.

— Единственный рассадник здесь — это ты, Сон, — Тэхёна омывает странной радостью, когда он слышит знакомый голос, и рядом с ним присаживается Юнги. На колено Тэхёна ложится тёплая ладонь. — И снова привет, мелкий.

Тэхён с улыбкой смотрит на Юнги, рассматривая его покрасневшее от духоты и алкоголя лицо, и поднимает брови, кое-что замечая.

— Ты перекрасил волосы?

— Ага. Чёрные надоели, — Юнги встряхивает каштановые пряди, отливающие красным, и возвращает ладонь на чужое колено. Тело Тэхёна реагирует на это странно, от чего-то посылая в его грудь короткие импульсы.

— Приветик, Юнгс, — Еын с облегчением выдыхает и переползает к парням, рассаживаясь между Чонгуком и Тэхёном. Чонгук, заметивший, что Чимин теперь находится слева от него, расширяет глаза от ужаса и плюхается между Лолой и Суён. Чимин насмешливо вздёргивает бровь.

— Ты тоже двигайся. Нужно, чтобы парни и девушки чередовались, — Еын тычет в колено Юнги бордовым ногтем, на что тот делает вид, будто хочет откусить его. — Ладно, как хотите.

Перед игрой Лола предлагает всем отодвинуться назад, чтобы дать друг другу пространства, и Тэхён послушно двигается, но чужая рука будто приклеилась к его колену, Юнги даже сжимает его, переваливаясь бёдрами по паркету.

— Начнём с меня, раз у меня кальян, — Чеён сильно затягивается (кальян громко булькает) и поворачивается к ожидающей Момо. Девушки прижимаются друг к другу губами на несколько секунд дольше, чем следовало, и вскоре Момо выпускает плотный дым в воздух. — Кстати, если кто-то проиграет, он будет обязан выпить.

Чонгук всё такими же огромными глазами смотрит на стопку и бутылку водки, которые Чеён, очевидно, принесла с собой, и с сомнением поглядывает на Лолу справа от него. Он так сильно волнуется, что почти не обращает внимание, как густо накрашенные губы Суён оставляют на нём след, и выходит из своих мыслей только когда Лола трясёт его за плечо.

— Теперь наша очередь, — видимо, на лице Чонгука описан весь ужас, потому что Лола смеётся, запрокидывая голову назад, и поднимается на колени. — Господи, он такой милый. Ты меня боишься?

Чонгук до боли сжимает шланг от кальяна (неровный край пластика врезается в кожу) и бросает взгляд Лоле за спину — прямо Чимину в глаза.

— Я не против. Ты можешь прикоснуться к моей девушке, — Чонгук облизывается, ощущая горький привкус помады. На какое-то жалкое мгновение взгляд Чимина опускается к его губам, и Чонгуку становится плохо. — Расслабься, Чонгукки, это всего лишь игра.

Лола ободряюще улыбается, стирая большим пальцем с подбородка Чонгука косметику, и кивком показывает, чтобы он затянулся. С трудом отведя взгляд от Чимина, который опирается на руку позади себя, а вторую закинул на согнутое колено, Чонгук обхватывает губами шланг и затягивается. Дым входит в лёгкие, и Чонгук кашляет. Сморщившись, он впихивает Лоле кальян, а сам тянется к пустой стопке.

— Я лучше выпью.

Водка обжигает каждую клеточку, когда Чонгук поспешно глотает, и он начинает кашлять только сильнее. К счастью, из-за этого Чонгук пропускает очередь Чимина. Суён наклоняется к Чонгуку и касается его руки, держащей стопку.

— Может, сбросим темп? — Чонгук кивает, прижимая к горящим губам пальцы, и ставит стопку рядом со скрещенными ногами.

Еын касается его губ так быстро, что Тэхён не успевает вдохнуть дым и удивлённо дохает.

— Ха, проиграл, — злорадствует Еын и тянется к Чонгуку с намерением забрать стопку. Тот с радостью избавляется от неё и, зажмурившись, ложится на плечо Суён. Та умиляется и начинает поглаживать Чонгука по малиновым волосам.

Тэхён кривится, когда рот горчит от чистой водки, а потом обволакивает приятным тёплым, и пододвигает стопку к середине их круга. Поудобнее перехватив шланг, Тэхён затягивается (это почти то же самое, что и сигареты) и поворачивается в сторону Юнги. Тот будто этого ждал, потому что мгновенно движется вперёд и склоняет голову.

Когда они начинают целоваться, не обращая внимание на кальянный дым, Тэхён цепляется длинными пальцами за футболку на груди Юнги и только и делает, что постоянно ловит чужие губы своими, будто не может отпустить.

Друг от друга их оттаскивает Еын, потянувшая Тэхёна за ворот.

— Оставь моего друга, пожалуйста, в живых, — говорит она Юнги. Тот смеётся и выпускает длинной струёй белёсый дым, из-за чего Еын широко открывает рот. — Вы монстры.

Тэхён выглядит смущённым, будто на мгновение он забыл, что в комнате есть ещё другие люди, но Юнги наклоняется и что-то шепчет ему, поглаживая выставленное колено. Отодвинувшись, Тэхён выглядит сомневающимся, но Юнги облизывается, и тот кивает.

— Пока, лузеры. Король вечеринки уходит, прихватив с собой своего короля, — Тэхён, поднявшись на ноги, закатывает глаза со смешком, но Юнги уже тянет его в сторону коридора. Чонгук провожает парней грустным взглядом и вздыхает. Суён издаёт вопросительное _м?_

— Найдите мне парня, — выдыхает Чонгук печально, и внезапно идея выпить ещё немного не кажется ему плохой. Он даже не обращает внимания, что официально подтвердил слова Еын о своей ориентации. — Нальёшь? — спрашивает Чонгук, протягивая стопку в сторону притихшей из-за Юнги Чеён. Та с хитрой улыбкой выполняет его просьбу и чокается с Чонгуком горлышком бутылки.

Водка всё ещё омерзительна на вкус, но она сглаживает боль от того, что Чонгук никогда не был достаточно хорош, чтобы понравиться кому-либо.

— Спаиваешь мне первокурсников, Сон? — с фальшивым неодобрением спрашивает Чимин, но не делает ни движения, чтобы остановить это. Чонгук чувствует на себе его внимательный и острый взгляд, но не знает, что сделал не так. Возможно, Чимин просто гомофоб.

Суён тянет Чонгука за рукав рубашки, предлагая уходить, но тот отмахивается. Что-то в нём не хочет уходить. Скорее всего, это надежда, что Чеён перестанет считать его глупым перваком.

— Пока-а! — когда Еын, Суён и Момо поднимаются, выглядя недовольными, Чеён вскидывает вверх ладонь и перебирает пальцами по очереди. — Вы всё правильно делаете, хорошим девочкам пора в кроватку.

Момо с раздражением показывает ей неприличный жест и с ожиданием смотрит на Чонгука.

— Ты идёшь?

— Ну нет, кто-то же должен помочь мне допить это, — возражает Чеён, сверкая дьявольской улыбкой, и приобнимает Чонгука за плечи. Так как тот не говорит ни слова против, вместо этого рассматривая свои ладони, Момо закатывает глаза и уходит вместе с подругами.

Через какое-то время рядом возникают Сынван, Сокджин и куча незнакомых людей, но Чонгуку плевать. Он не знает точное количество алкоголя и кальянного дыма, что теперь находятся в его организме. Ему просто хорошо. Никаких длинных описаний и предложений. Одно слово. _Хорошо._

В половине третьего ночи Лола отодвигается, переставая целоваться с Чимином, и смотрит себе за плечо. Там Чонгук сидит во одном из кресел с красной бутылкой, которую оставил Тэхён, и о чём-то громко разглагольствует в окружении старших студентов. Услышав, как кто-то спрашивает _а что ты думаешь насчёт групповой дрочки_ , Лола понимает, что пора заканчивать. Кивнув Чимину на Чонгука, Лола перестаёт обвивать его талию ногами и поднимается.

— Эй, Чонгук, эй, смотри, кто к тебе пришёл, — Лола тянет руку к Чонгуку, наступая на кого-то (ей не жаль), и пытается сфокусировать внимание Чонгука на себе, пока тот не начал объяснять, что такое мастурбация. — Это твоя подруга Лола, хэ-эй.

Лицо Чонгука светлеет, хоть он и не может остановить свой взгляд на Лоле, и Чонгук берётся за протянутую руку. Лола стягивает его с кресла под всеобщее негодование.

— Если завтра я увижу его лицо хоть где-нибудь в сети, я найду того, кто это выложил, и исключу из АСУ, понятно? — говорит Чимин, заметив, что многие снимали пьяный бред Чонгука на телефоны, и кладёт ладонь на взмокшую спину Чонгука. 

— _А мы с тобой точно друзья, Ло?_ — спрашивает Чонгук и хихикает, потому что ему постоянно хочется наклониться в какую-нибудь сторону. — _Ты не злишься, что я напился?_

Лола держит Чонгука за предплечье и заходит с ним в коридор. Чонгук продолжает говорить что-то странное, из чего Лола не понимает ни слова.

— Что за херню он несёт?

— Это корейский, — напряжённо отвечает Чимин, поддерживая Чонгука в вертикальном положении, ибо тот так и норовит познакомиться с ближайшей стеной. — _Мы всё ещё твои друзья, Чонгукки. Ничего страшного_.

— _Точно?_

— _Точно, дружок_.

В комнате Хосока Чимин включает ночник и кладёт на компьютерный стол ключ. Чонгук с детским визгом падает на кровать, но тут же стонет, потому что из-за встряски начинает чувствовать себя не очень хорошо.

— Пойду принесу воды, — говорит Лола, вытаскивая из вытянутого шкафа синий плед со звёздочками. — И скажу Тэхёну, что Чонгук будет спать здесь.

Бросив плед на ноги Чонгука, Лола выходит в коридор и стучит в соседнюю дверь. Подождав несколько секунд, Лола заглядывает внутрь и облегчённо выдыхает.

Услышав посторонний шум, Юнги отвлекается от записей в блокноте и поднимает голову. Тэхён рядом с ним спит, свернувшись и обхватив продолговатую подушку руками и ногами. Заметив Лолу, Косточка встаёт на передние лапы, но за день он слишком устал, поэтому молча ложится обратно на край кровати. В комнате царит полумрак.

— Слава богу, вы в одежде.

— А что ты ожидала здесь увидеть? Секс-рандеву? — хмыкает Юнги и тянет кончик ярко-зелёного карандаша в рот.

— Как минимум, — Лола замолкает, когда Тэхён, что-то пробормотав, переворачивается на другой бок и упирается в бедро Юнги головой. — Чонгук надристался, мы его положили в комнату Хосока. Скажи об этом Еын или кому-нибудь ещё из его друзей, иначе потеряется.

— Принято, босс, — Юнги отдаёт Лоле честь карандашом, и та устало улыбается.

Дожидаясь Лолу, Чимин просит Чонгука снять рубашку и, получив её в виде скомканной тряпки, вешает одежду как можно более аккуратно на спинку офисного кресла. Чонгук продолжает что-то говорить, переходя то на корейский, то на английский, но Чимин не вслушивается. Присев на крутящееся кресло с ногами, он ждёт, когда Чонгук угомонится, и разглядывает браслеты на руках. В конце концов Чонгук замолкает.

Он смотрит на натяжной потолок глубокого фиолетового цвета, но в свете ночника в форме Сатурна не может отыскать ничего, кроме Чимина в кресле. Натянув плед до голой шеи, Чонгук кутается в плюшевую ткань и закрывает глаза.

— Я совершил наитупейшую ошибку.

Чимин отвлекается от закручивания замочка на одном из цепочечных браслетов и выжидательно смотрит на Чонгука, но тот молчит.

— И что же ты сделал?

— Мне кажется, я влюбился в того, кто никогда не будет моим.

После этого Чонгук кашляет, прочищая горло, и отворачивается от Чимина в сторону компьютерного стола.

Статьи «Elite Daily» полное надувательство.


	6. Chapter 6

Еын обнимает себя руками, скрючиваясь, и облокачивается на Чонгука. Тот чуть не теряет равновесие, но умудряется приобнять зажмурившуюся Еын правой рукой. Еын выглядит так, будто только что проснулась, даже если время час дня.

— Так, ребята, я вижу не всех. Где Еын? — спрашивает Джихё с верхней ступеньки жёлтого автобуса и всматривается в группу студентов перед собой. Когда Еын выныривает из-под руки Чонгука и кричит, что та сдохла, Джихё удовлетворительно улыбается и ставит галочку на листе бумаги, прикреплённому к планшету. — Отлично, Еын здесь. А Тэхён где?

— Я здесь! — выкрикивает Тэхён, вклиниваясь между студентами, и подходит к Чонгуку и Еын. В его руках картонный держатель из Старбакса с прозрачными стаканами с горячим шоколадом, эспрессо и капучино. — Берите быстрее, неудобно держать.

Еын отталкивается от Чонгука, забирает свой стакан с эспрессо и морщится. Чонгук кивком благодарит Тэхёна и делает первый глоток капучино.

— Ну почему это обязательно делать в выходной? Лучше бы отменили занятия на один день, — бурчит Еын, подходя к автобусу вслед за другими студентами, и сокрушённо стонет, когда Джихё лохматит её каре.

— Потому что ты уже три недели в Чикаго, а так его и не увидела. Не задерживай очередь, — хлопнув Еын по заднему месту планшетом, Джихё улыбается следующим за ней Тэхёну и Чонгуку и ждёт, пока зайдёт последний студент. — Теперь все дружно пристёгиваемся.

Еын закатывает глаза, плюхаясь рядом с Тэхёном, и тянет его за руку, чтобы улечься на его надплечье.

— Я буду спать.

Тэхён опирается о макушку Еын щекой (чёрные волосы щекочут его кожу) и тоже закрывает глаза. Он не против экскурсии, которую им решили провести Юкхэй и Джихё, но в последние дни учёбы так много, что он не справляется с выполнением домашней работы. Вчера Тэхён чуть не расплакался, когда увидел количество заданий по латыни, заданных на понедельник.

Его телефон вибрирует в кармане фирменной толстовки, и Тэхён открывает один глаз, вытаскивая мобильный наружу. Это уведомления о новых сообщениях.

Тэхён прикладывает большой палец к Touch ID, снимая блокировку, и открывает IMessage. На самом деле, здесь не так много людей, с которыми он общается, у него всего два активных диалога: Намджун-хён и Суён.

[02.34 a.m] **Суён** :  
_послушай ЭТОт трек клянусь когда ты научишься читать рэп МЫ сделаем кавер_

Тэхён открывает прикреплённое изображение и читает название песни (Glorious — Macklemore feat. Skylar Grey), но оно ни о чём не говорит ему.

[13.09 p.m] **Суён** :  
_юнги сказал, что вы поехали на экскурсию, мхе  
не хочешь потом поесть рёбрышек со мной и чангюном?_

Тэхён улыбается, морща нос, и быстро печатает ответ.

[13.10 p.m] **Вы** :  
_звучит круто. я позвоню, когда мы освободимся_

Тэхён не успевает выйти в общее меню, как вибрация оповещает его о новом сообщении.

[13.10 p.m] **Суён** :  
_кое-кто не знает, что в чужие телефоны заглядывать нельзя.  
не против, если юнги присоединится?  
и кстати, позови ещё еын и чонгука, если они с тобой_

[13.11 p.m] **Вы** :  
_к_

Джихё берёт на себя роль экскурсовода, пока Юкхэй ведёт автобус, и Тэхён отвлекается от экрана телефона, чтобы немного послушать. Еын на его левом надплечье издаёт недовольное сопение и пытается уложить голову поудобнее.

— Ты костлявый, — жалуется Еын и в итоге откидывается на спинку сидения, нахмурив брови. — Вы оба с Чонгуком… Бесполезные.

— Так мы для тебя только подушки? — спрашивает Чонгук, оборачиваясь, и смотрит на друзей поверх коричневого сидения. Брови Чонгука насмешливо приподняты, и Тэхён отвечает ему такой же усмешкой, забывая о Джихё.

— А ещё обеспечиваете сигаретами, — с наигранной интонацией отвечает Еын, вытягивая ноги, и с прищуром смотрит на Тэхёна. — Покурим, когда приедем?

— Я сейчас типа бросаю, — разводит руками Тэхён и перехватывает собирающуюся хлопнуть его ладонь; у Еын такое тонкое запястье, что Тэхён обхватывает его несколькими пальцами. — Чтобы научиться читать рэп, мне нужна хорошая дыхалка.

— Предатель, — Еын строит гримасу и вытаскивает из кармана на кожаной юбке свой телефон. Тэхён переглядывается с Чонгуком и отпивает из своего стакана.

Как и ожидалось, когда они подъезжают и останавливаются рядом со скульптурой, похожей на большую фасоль серебряного цвета, Еын бежит к ней быстрее всех, едва ли заинтересованная в этом несколько часов назад.

— Сфоткай, типа я держу её на плечах! — восклицает Еын и поворачивается к скульптуре спиной. Тэхён смеётся, заметив её позу: Еын напрягается, комично скорчившись. — Мне нужна новая аватарка в Твиттере.

— Слава богу, её там не надо лайкать, — подначивает стоящая рядом с Тэхёном Сынён. — Отойди, я хочу сфотографировать искусство.

— Я здесь искусство, — Еын красноречиво обводит своё лицо ладонью, но послушно отходит и напрыгивает на ахнувшего Чонгука.

— Что случилось с умирающей в автобусе девушкой? — щурится из-за солнца Джихё и просит Уну, однокурсницу Тэхёна, подержать фотоаппарат. — Это общественная скульптура Клауд-Гейт. Обычно её называют «бобом».

— Круто, — Еын задирает голову, рассматривая металлическую каплю, и делает несколько снимков. — А можно под неё зайти?

— Конечно, — улыбнувшись первокурснице, Юкхэй легко толкает Джихё плечом.

Пока они разбираются с кураторскими делами, Еын зовёт друзей за собой. Охнув, когда какой-то турист в кепке задевает её локтём, Еын хмурится и собирается что-то сказать, как Тэхён оттягивает её за талию.

— Хренли толкаешься?! — всё равно высказывается Еын, но теперь пустоте. Хмыкнув из-за её недовольного вида, Тэхён приобнимает Еын за плечи. — Не подлизывайся.

— Давайте сфотографируемся?

Чонгук встаёт с другой стороны, а Еын, приподнявшись на носочках, забрасывает на них свои руки.

Оба парня начинают извиваться, когда чувствуют, что их рёбра пытаются пощекотать маленькие пальцы.

◊

**On The Low — Ill Logic feat. Kid Ink & Trinidad James**

Чонгук поднимает глаза — часы в отражении зеркал показывают без пятнадцати семь — и морщит нос. В танцевальном зале Чонгук сидит на полу у балетных станков и печатает на ноутбуке домашнее задание на завтра — эссе на тысячу слов об утекающем лете. Чонгук придирчиво перечитывает последний абзац и задумчиво смотрит в центр зала — там Ёнхо и Мина, танцоры, которых он не очень хорошо знает, репетируют парный танец.

Когда часы показывают пятьдесят минут, входная дверь открывается, и в зал заходит улыбающийся Чимин. Чонгук отрывается от написания, замечая Чимина, и его губы сами по себе расплываются в улыбке.

— Привет, — Чимин сдёргивает с плеча кожаный рюкзак и ставит его на пол, остановившись перед Чонгуком. На Чимине как обычно футболка и короткие шорты, а на руках звенят браслеты. — Готов покорять вершины?

— Привет. Дашь мне, м, ещё десять минут? — Чонгук закусывает губу, смотря на открытую страницу Word'а с количеством слов (их всё ещё недостаточно), и вопросительно поднимает брови. Чимин кивает.

— Конечно. Подождём Сану или Лолу как раз. Я так и не понял, кто из них придёт, — махнув Ёнхо и Мине, Чимин отходит к пластиковым стульям, на которые ставит рюкзак.

Чонгук возвращается к написанию истории о маленьком Честере и его новом друге — призраке лета, когда Чимин присаживается рядом с ним, опираясь на ладонь позади себя. Вздрогнув, Чонгук двигает пальцем по сенсорной панели и закрывает документ, на что Чимин издаёт странный звук.

— Я хотел прочитать. Погоди… это Кванан? — глаза Чимина округляются, пробегаясь по подсвеченному в темноте мосту. Чонгук поднимает брови и поворачивает голову к Чимину, который находится так близко, что его дыхание щекочет голое плечо.

— Да, я из Пусана. Ты там был или?..

— Я там родился! — Чимин улыбается теплее, чем до этого, а выражение его лица становится задумчивым, будто он что-то вспоминает. — Мы переехали, когда мне было около десяти лет. У меня там остался дедушка.

— Это круто, — Чонгук обменивается с Чимином улыбками и возвращается к ноутбуку — водит пальцем по сенсорной панели, чтобы открыть кое-какую папку. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе свои фотографии? В старшей школе я много фотографировал. На рабочем столе, кстати, тоже моя фотография.

— Стой. Получается, ты умеешь танцевать, писать и фотографировать? — с выдохом спрашивает Чимин, выглядя действительно поражённым, и двигается ближе, щурясь на первую фотографию — это два школьных друга Чонгука на фоне Пусанской башни. — Блин, теперь я хочу съездить в Пусан.

— Я тоже. Скучаю по дому, — Чонгук морщит нос, отклоняясь в сторону, и поворачивает экран в сторону Чимина. Он долго раздумывает, стоит ли произносить следующее, но в итоге всё равно открывает рот: — Если честно, я в старшей школе ещё иногда пел в хоре и ходил в кружок по живописи. Не подумай, что я хвастаюсь или что-то ещё, это совсем не так, — Чонгук пожимает плечами, — я даже не особо хорош в этом, я просто люблю творчество.

— Насколько ты талантлив? — с удивлённым смешком спрашивает Чимин, отрываясь от разглядывания очередной фотографии (это сам Чонгук на фоне присыпанных снегом деревьев с покрасневшим от мороза лицом и растрёпанными волосами), и пересекается с Чонгуком взглядом. В груди Чонгука медленно растекается какое-то непонятное чувство, когда Чимин смотрит на него _так_. — Споешь мне на день рождения серенаду?

Чонгук растерянно открывает рот, не зная, как отреагировать на эту шутку (а это определённо она, потому что Чимин начинает ухмыляться, и с его лица пропадает то странное выражение), когда внезапно кто-то плюхается на паркет рядом с ним и облокачивается на его левое плечо.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, и я бы подумала, что кое-кто пытается украсть моего парня. Пришло время ревновать? — издевается Лола и тянется через Чонгука, чтобы быстро поцеловать Чимина в губы. — Не покушайся на то, что тебе не принадлежит, детка.

Чонгук на мгновение застывает, переваривая услышанное, а потом трясёт головой и начинает что-то бормотать, выключая ноутбук.

— Я не-

— Я пошутила, ты чего так напрягся, — Лола лохматит чужие волосы, заставляя малиновую чёлку разлететься в разные стороны, и поднимается на ноги. Чонгук, опалённый смущением, откладывает ноутбук к стене позади себя и также поднимается. Он хотел бы, чтобы Лола раздражала его, потому что она встречается с Чимином, но это не так. — Время танцева-ать, — фальшиво пропевает она и тянет Чонгука за руку в центр зала.

У стереосистемы Мина вытаскивает из разъёма ярко-красную флешку и что-то с улыбкой говорит подошедшей Сане. Та устало поводит плечом и поднимает руки, собирая в хвост пепельные волосы.

— В понедельник мы вечером придём, ладно? — спрашивает Ёнхо, вытаскивая из серого рюкзака тонкую ветровку. Чимин кивает с широкой улыбкой и пожимает руку Ёнхо. Когда он и Мина выходят из зала, Чимин поворачивается к Лоле, склонившейся над стереосистемой, и скользит подошвами кроссовок в её сторону.

— Привет, — тихо говорит Чонгук, подходя к Сане, что уже разминается перед зеркалами. Та не отводит глаз от своего отражения, заставляя Чонгука со смешком почесать заднюю сторону шеи. — Меня зовут Чонгук.

— Я помню, — на губах Саны появляется лёгкая улыбка, она выпрямляется, проводя руками по открытым бёдрам. Чонгук на секунду опускает взгляд и стеснённо хлопает длинными ресницами, поворачивая подбородок к их отражениям. — Ты когда-нибудь танцевал в паре?

Чонгук задумывается, но потом мотает головой (тот случай в начальной школе не считается) и делает неловкий жест руками.

— А мы с-с тобой? — он не знает, почему так волнуется. Возможно, потому, что Сана очень красивая? Даже красивее, чем Суён?

— Да. Или ты хочешь с Лолой? — поддразнивая, спрашивает Сана, и неожиданно округляет губы, комично прикрывая их ладонью. — Или, подожди, с Чимином?

Решая не смущать Чонгука ещё больше, Сана легко смеётся и показывает ему указательным пальцем начать разминаться. Чонгук сделал это ещё минут двадцать назад, но послушно кивает и делает несколько выпадов. Когда рядом проходит Чимин, Чонгук выпрямляется и неловко зовёт его тихим голосом.

— Да? — оглянувшись на уже вставшую в позицию Лолу, Чимин вопросительно приподнимает брови, и Чонгук снова тает от того, насколько он красивый.

— Я уйду сегодня на десять минут пораньше? Мы с ребятами хотим перекусить.

— Конечно, — Чимин коротко кивает, разворачиваясь, а потом поворачивается обратно с подозрительным лицом. — Слушай, а ты не знаешь, Юнги и Тэхён встречаются?

Чонгук пожимает плечами, пытаясь вспомнить, говорил ли ему что-нибудь на эту тему Тэхён. Неа, не говорил.

— Наверное? — увидев, как лицо Чимина мрачнеет после его слов, Чонгук спешит исправиться: — Или нет, я не знаю. Лучше спросить у них самих.

Безмолвно кивнув, Чимин встаёт перед зеркалами и нажимает на пульте маленькую кнопку. Когда из колонок раздаётся лёгкий бит, приправленный резким рэпом, Чимин и Лола делают первое движение, отзеркаливая друг друга.

Как и обычно, Чонгук наблюдает за ними с приоткрытым ртом: в такт музыке Лола дёргает головой и наклоняется назад. Чонгук вздрагивает, но Чимин ловит Лолу и толкает вперёд. Улыбнувшись своему отражению, Лола падает на колени и водит плечами, пока Чимин сзади двигает корпусом.

— И мы также должны сделать? — неуверенно шепчет Чонгук Сане, когда Лола, прижавшаяся к Чимину спиной, совершает несколько волнообразных движений.

— Можем прижаться даже ближе, — слышится в ответ, и щёки Чонгука окрашиваются нежно-розовым. — Я шучу. Так как это групповой танец, у нас другие движения.

Тем временем Лола откидывает голову на надплечье Чимина и хватается за его шею, чем больше смущает Чонгука и заставляет его почувствовать слабую ревность. Жаль, это не глупый подростковый фильм, где можно было бы притвориться, что ты не понимаешь, как правильно танцевать.

— Готова пока половина, но я встречаюсь с Сокджином в понедельник, — после демонстрации танца Чимин уменьшает громкость на едва слышимую и проводит пальцами по волосами, которые рассыпаются слегка влажными прядями. — В принципе, мы можем поставить с вами начало.

Все поддерживают данное предложение и приступают к разучиванию танца. Чонгук всё ещё чувствует себя неуверенно рядом со своими опытными одногруппниками, но старается не отставать.

Они танцуют почти час, когда Сана предлагает сделать перерыв и, откашливаясь, тянет Лолу за локоть в сторону пластиковых стульев.

Чонгук слышит, как они жалуются друг другу на сложность последнего движения, и улыбается, молча поддерживая. Сам он вытирает тыльной стороной ладони влажный от пота лоб и вздрагивает, когда слышит сбоку тихий смех.

— А тебе персональная тренировка не нужна? — подшучивает над ребятами Чимин, показывая в улыбке острые резцы, и Чонгук фыркает.

— Эй, Чонгук, — зовёт кто-то со стороны, и у выхода появляется Юнги в пушистом худи и чёрной бини. Он заглядывает внутрь зала, цепляясь узловатыми пальцами за край двери, и находит Чонгука взглядом. — Собирайся.

— Уже? — немного разочарованно спрашивает Чонгук, нехотя отводя взгляд от Чимина.

— Ты не хочешь поесть рёбрышек? — подначивает Юнги, вытаскивая телефон. — Мы заказали тебе порцию. Знаешь, как она па-ахнет-

— Я иду! — немного поспешно восклицает Чонгук, и все смеются над его подпрыгиванием. — Только душ приму и вещи соберу!

— Давай, Чонгук. Я подожду в машине.

Когда Юнги выходит из зала, Чонгук вприпрыжку подходит к своим вещам и начинает собираться. Вытащив полотенце и гель для душа, Чонгук прощается со всеми (Сана посылает ему мягкую улыбку) и идёт в душ.

— Пристёгивайся, — бросает Юнги, стоит Чонгуку присоединиться к нему в машине. Чонгук трясёт влажной головой, вызывая у Юнги цыкание. — Осень на дворе, прекращай ходить с мокрой башкой.

— Я не заболею, — пристёгиваясь, Чонгук откидывает спортивную сумку на задние сидения, а ноутбук оставляет на коленях. — Мне нравится твоя машина.

— Это Чангюна, — Юнги кладёт вторую ладонь на руль и, заметив озадаченность на лице Чонгука, добавляет: — Сейчас познакомитесь.

Остальное время поездки Чонгук пьёт воду и рассматривает улицу студенческого городка, а Юнги снимает с зарядки телефон и записывает Хосоку несколько голосовых сообщений с просьбой купить Косточке корма.

Вскоре они подъезжают к кафе.

— Вылезай, я припаркуюсь пока, — Чонгук послушно кивает и выходит на улицу. Пока Юнги заруливает на очерченное место, Чонгук подходит к одноэтажному строению, похожему на деревянный домик в горах, но с яркой вывеской, и, увидев у входа Тэхёна, Суён и Еын, ускоряет шаг.

— …лучше шеллак, я тебе по опыту говорю, — Еын кивает головой и показывает матовые ногти. Суён морщит лоб, придирчиво осматривая большой палец, и затягивается сигаретой. Рядом стоящий Тэхён выглядит скучающим, но оживает, заприметив Чонгука.

— Привет, ребят, — девушки выглядят больше заинтересованным своими ногтями, чем Чонгуком, на что тот улыбается и поворачивается к Тэхёну. — Как жизнь?

— Тэхён так смешно читает, — подняв голову, Суён хмыкает и поправляет пальцем ярко-красную помаду.

— Эй, я только учусь! — защищает себя Тэхён и толкает Суён плечом. — Как будто ты читаешь, как Ники Минаж.

Суён закатывает глаза, пока Еын смеётся над ними обоими и тушит сигарету о край мусорного бака.

— Всё знают, что лучше Карди Би никого нет, — неожиданно звучит сзади голос Юнги, который встаёт рядом с Чонгуком и дёргает на лоб чёрную бини.

— Ой, нет, я в этот спор влезать ещё раз не буду, — расширив глаза и тряхнув головой, Суён делает последнюю затяжку и тянет Еын в сторону входа.

Когда девушки скрываются внутри, Юнги упирает руки в бока и склоняет голову. Тэхён, изобразив непроницаемое выражение лица, втягивает в лёгкие дым. 

— А если по губам? — с притворной заботой спрашивает Юнги, пронаблюдав за пролетевшим в бак окурком.

— Если по губам твоими губами, то я согласен, — выпаливает Тэхён и за секунду скрывается за дверями кафе.

Несколько секунд Юнги не двигается, обдумывая услышанное, а потом хмыкает и смотрит на Чонгука тёплым взглядом.

— Пошли за Тэхёном, ты проголодался, наверное.

Чонгук с готовностью кивает. Когда они оказываются внутри, его ноздри сразу же щекочет запах хорошо прожаренного мяса.

Юнги ведёт Чонгука дальше, к задней стене, покрашенной в ярко-красный и жёлтый (их стол оказывается под нарисованные окороком), и парни приходят ровно в тот момент, когда Суён закидывает голову назад и издаёт гортанный стон.

— Чангюн Им! — возмущённо зовёт она и пододвигает к себе ноутбук, крышка которого разукрашена наклейками. — Ты меня достал!

Юнги пристраивается со стороны Еын, двигая её бёдрами, а Чонгук садится рядом с Тэхёном. Незнакомый Чонгуку парень отбрасывает со лба чёрную чёлку и выглядит недовольным.

— Это песня слишком резкая для конкурса.

— Но я же её сама спродюсировала, — возражает Суён, насупившись. Юнги, оценив обстановку, просит Еын поменяться с ним местами и тянется к ноутбуку. — Ну давай, и ты ещё обосри мою работу.

Иронично приподняв бровь, Юнги по-хозяйки нажимает насколько клавиш и прикладывает к уху беспроводной полноразмерный наушник.

— Мы тебе заказали рёбрышки с мёдом и соевым соусом, ничего? — пока старшие заняты музыкой, Еын прикасается к руке Чонгука лёгким движением и двигает пальцами его часы. Когда Чонгук кивает, девушка хитро улыбается. — Тогда чур я сворую у тебя одно.

Чонгук фыркает, взъерошивая подсохшие волосы свободной от телефона ладонью.

— Мне не нравится вторая часть, — вскоре резюмирует Юнги, откладывая наушники на стол между пустой тарелкой и ноутбуком. — Я бы замедлил её. Но! — заметив, что Суён разочарованно поджимает губы, Юнги выставляет вперёд указательный палец. — Для первого раза это довольно круто.

Видно, что Суён хочет сказать что-то ещё, но она решает промолчать и только скрещивает руки на груди, бросая в сторону Чангюна расстроенный взгляд. В это время официант приносит заказанные блюда. 

— А что за конкурс? — спрашивает Тэхён, чтобы разбавить молчание, и забрасывает в рот горсть картошки фри. Едва официант отходит от стола, Еын тянется через всё пространство и берёт с тарелки Чонгука несколько кусочков.

— Что-то типа конкурса талантов зимой. Мне Чимин когда-то рассказывал, — чавкая, говорит Чонгук и многозначительно кивает Еын на оставшееся мясо и листья салата. Та кривится, показывая на якобы свой надувшийся живот, и опирается на спинку сидения.

— Круто, — кивает Тэхён и замолкает. В отличие от Намджуна-хёна, который и рэп читать умеет, и танцевать, ему представлять на конкурсе нечего. Кстати, если говорить о хёне... Интересно, как бы он отреагировал на то, что Тэхён целовался с парнем? Скорее всего, крайне негативно.

[08.56 p.m] **Юнги** :  
_ты выглядишь грустно_

Тэхён дёргается, почувствовав вибрацию в кармане. Посмотрев на экран и быстро проверив Юнги, который начал обсуждать с ребятами песню Суён, Тэхён отклоняется назад и вводит пароль.

[08.57 p.m] **Вы** :  
_я задумался хд  
всё хорошо_

[08.59 p.m] **Юнги** :  
_над чем?_

[09.02 p.m] **Вы** :  
_домашки много на понедельник_

Не думая, что Юнги будет интересно слушать его страхи по поводу сексуальной ориентации в Корее, Тэхён отмазывается беспроигрышным вариантом, а именно учёбой.

[09.03 p.m] **Юнги** :  
_могу попросить у хск его тетради за первый курс, если хочешь?_

Тэхён улыбается, тронутый предложением, и поднимает на Юнги взгляд. Тот приподнимает уголок губ и подмигивает ему.

— Чёрт, и почему ей дома не сидится, — вдруг бормочет Суён, начиная приглаживать волосы так, чтобы они закрывали лицо, и опускает подбородок. Тэхён, отвлекшись, непонимающе наклоняет голову и осматривает зал, пока его губы не вытягиваются в букву «о».

— Привет, Суённи! — широко улыбается Чеён, подходя поближе, в нескольких метрах от неё официантка здоровается с незнакомыми для Тэхёна девушкой и парнем и протягивает им меню. — Как дела с Tinder?

Суён что-то бормочет в ответ, смущённая, и опускает голову ещё ниже.

— Чего тебе, Сон? — притворно недовольно спрашивает Юнги, наблюдая, как Чеён опирается о край деревянного стола ладонями. 

— Подошла поздороваться и кое-что спросить у тебя, ты же вышел из общего чата, — Чеён поправляет козырёк кепки и слабо трясёт телефон. — Пойдёшь завтра на байках кататься? Если что, Камилле надо заранее заплатить за бензин.

— О, а сколько стоит? Я всегда хотела прокатиться на мотоцикле, — с шумом всосав в рот большой палец, Еын слизывает с него соус. Явно небрежно вытерев его о салфетку, Еын опирается о ладони грудной клеткой и с натянутой улыбкой смотрит на Чеён.

— Тебя не приглашали.

— Так вы с Суён друзья, нет? Я думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если она возьмёт нас с собой. Верно? — Еын выжидающе поднимает брови, от чего Чеён хмурится.

— Мы с ней не друзья, — мёртвым голосом говорит она и поворачивается к Юнги. — Так ты пойдёшь?

— Подожди, Чеён, тогда какого хрена ты пристаёшь к _моей_ подруге? — продолжая нервировать Чеён, интересуется Еын. Понимая, что сейчас может начаться ссора, Юнги опускает наушники на шею и щиплет Еын за плечо; та ойкает.

— Я позвоню тебе позже, Сон. Не заставляй Сокджина и Сынван ждать, — махнув Чеён на прощание ладонью, Юнги дожидается её ухода и только потом убирает с плеча Еын руку.

— Вот сука, а! — восклицает Еын и трёт плечо. — Надо найти её в Твиттере.

— Не надо, — еле слышно просит Суён, выдёргивая из дырки на колене нитки. Чангюн наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, и что-то спрашивает, но Суён мотает головой.

— Можно хотя бы прочитать профиль?

— Не можно, — отрезает Юнги и налегает на стол, чтобы посмотреть на Тэхёна. — Поедешь со мной за конспектами, мелкий? 

Тэхён выглядит немного растерянным и обеспокоенным после встречи с Чеён, но медленно кивает. Когда Юнги поднимается, Тэхён издаёт смущённый звук.

— Подожди... Сейчас?

— Да, Камилла и Хосок заберут нас. Потом будет поздно. 

С некоторым нежеланием Тэхён встаёт со своего места и выходит из-за стола.

— Хватит вечно забирать Тэхёна с собой! — жалуется Еын, пытаясь поймать губами трубочку от своей колы. — На вечеринке ты его также забрал.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — отшучивается Юнги, и в следующую секунду Тэхён чувствует, как его тянут за руку. — Эй, Гюн, завезёшь девочек в общежитие?

— Конечно, — Чангюн кивает и закрывает ноутбук. Чувствуется, как Чеён подпортила многим настроение: Чонгук выглядит неуютно, доедая порцию ароматных рёбрышек, Суён продолжает смотреть на свои колени, а Еын морщит лоб, будто размышляет над чем-то особенно сложным.

Юнги снова зовёт Тэхёна с собой, не желая дождаться даже счёта, и Тэхён подчиняется. Попрощавшись с друзьями, они выходят на улицу. 

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — в шутку журит Тэхён Юнги, останавливаясь рядом с ним у въезда на парковку. Они всё ещё держатся за руки, и Тэхён опускает голову, разглядывая бледный цвет чужой кожи. 

— Это всё Чеён. Не люблю с ней конфликтовать, — Юнги строит смешную гримасу, зарываясь подбородком в ворот худи. Тэхён молча разглядывает едва различимые веснушки на его щеках, прежде чем ответить.

— Иногда она действительно ведёт себя, как сука. 

— У них с Суён неприязнь с первого курса, — от скуки Юнги начинает перекатываться с пяток на носок. — Ещё она бесится, когда перваки начинают общаться с её друзьями. 

— Почему? — заметив заворачивающую машину, Тэхён думает, что это Хосок и Камилла, но Юнги не двигается. 

— Ну, мы же старшекурсники, типа крутые, нас все знают, плюс Чимин президент, — заметив пурпурную машину, Юнги кивает на неё Тэхёну и начинает идти первым. — У Сон опять обострение, — говорит он сидящей на водительском месте Камилле и проскальзывает в салон.

— Осеннее, как обычно, — смеётся Хосок и оборачивается, когда Тэхён присоединяется к Юнги на заднем сидении. — Привет, как экскурсия по Чикаго?

Тэхён расползается по сидению с усталой улыбкой, готовясь поведать ребятам все весёлые истории, в которые их с Чонгуком успела затащить Еын, и закрывает глаза. На середине одного из рассказа он вздрагивает. 

В темноте салона Юнги находит его замёрзшую руку.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Тэхён только собирался в Чикагский университет, он опасался, что будет одиноким.

Сейчас он находит себя на кровати одного из старшекурсников.

В комнате Юнги горит только ночник, обволакивая стены небольшим светом и создавая смазанные тени. Тэхён поджимает пальцы на ногах, чувствуя, как лодыжки обдувает холодным воздухом из открытого окна, но его губы горят.

— Скоро комендантский час, — шепчет он с прикрытыми глазами и касается подбородка Юнги кончиками пальцев. Перехватив их, Юнги опускается и мягко целует припухшие губы.

— Я отвезу тебя обратно, — также тихо отвечает Юнги и ведёт ладонью по боку Тэхёна; тот напрягается, застывая. — Ты чего?

Тэхён прикусывает середину нижней губы, а потом, передумав, двигает головой и целует Юнги. Его внутреннее «я» пострадает, если он признается Юнги, что это всё для него в новинку.

С другой части квартиры доносится шум работающего телевизора, разговоры и лай Косточки, а парни продолжают целоваться, неторопливо и размеренно, будто остального мира не существует.

Через какое-то время Тэхёну становится жарко, несмотря на открытое окно, и он ёрзает, прижатый к матрасу весом Юнги.

— Мне правда пора идти, — говорит Тэхён уже громче, прочищая горло, когда Юнги отодвигается от него и упирается рукой выше его надплечья.

Тэхён чувствует чужую ладонь на своём бедре, и то, как она сжимается на его джинсах, заставляет его поджать живот.

— Я договорюсь с Чимином, — Юнги смотрит Тэхёну в глаза, его собственные блестят из-за ночника. — Или с Джихё, не помню, кто сегодня в общежитии.

Тэхён не отвечает, обдумывая предложение остаться, поэтому Юнги наклоняется и прикасается губами к его шее. Они оба уже поняли, что это самое чувствительное место.

Воздух застревает в горле, когда кончиком холодного носа Юнги задевает мягкую кожу под подбородком; Тэхён откидывает голову назад, вплетаясь пальцами в каштановые волосы. Его мозг наполняется ватой, отключаясь от всех мыслей, поэтому Тэхён вздрагивает, когда его губы выпускают шумный стон.

Дальше Тэхён пугается ещё больше, потому что чувствует, что _крайне возбуждён_ , а рука Юнги слегка сжимает его член.

— Ю-Юнги, — судорожно зовёт Тэхён, отодвигаясь и перехватывая запястье Юнги — его ладонь, крупная и жилистая, замирает в воздухе. — Я думаю, мне всё-таки пора.

— Ты уверен? — хрипло, и от того тихо спрашивает Юнги, на секунду опуская взгляд вниз _(господи)_. Тэхён кивает, смущённый, раскрасневшийся и возбуждённый, и хочет проваливаться под землю. — Может, тебе нужно помочь кое с чем?

— Отвези меня в общежитие, пожалуйста, — жалобно просит Тэхён, пугаясь такого незнакомого голоса Юнги. Когда с него слезают, Тэхён выдыхает и поднимается с кровати. Он не понимает настроения Юнги, тот просто забирает со стола ключи и одёргивает край худи, чтобы скрыть стояк. Тэхён открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но молча захлопывает его.

В коридоре пахнет горячей едой, но Тэхён недавно наелся жареного мяса, поэтому морщит нос. Юнги ведёт его в сторону входной двери и выглядит задумчивым с закушенной губой и нахмуренными бровями.

— Вы уходите? — услышав шаги, Камилла высовывается из двери, ведущей на кухню, и растроенно выпячивает губы. Голос Хосока раздаётся где-то позади.

— У мелкого комендантский час. Отвезу его и вернусь, — накинув на голову капюшон худи, Юнги обувается. Тэхён топчется сзади. Он надеется, что Камилла не опустит взгляд на их штаны.

— Ты пойдёшь завтра кататься, Тэхён? — Хосок выглядывает вслед за Камиллой в коридор и облизывает испачканные в горчице пальцы.

Поправив шнурок конверса, Тэхён убирает с глаз чёлку и выпрямляется.

— А мне можно?

— Конечно. Ребят с собой ещё возьми, — на мгновение взгляд Хосока падает вниз, и Тэхён дёргает к животу свою сумку. Вероятно, Хосок не успел ничего заметить, но Тэхён всё равно краснеет.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

На этом они прощаются, и парни выходят из квартиры. Весь остальной путь до братства Тэхён молчит, да и Юнги не горит желанием разговаривать. Даже когда машина Камиллы подъезжает к переднему дворику, Тэхён видит, что Юнги до сих пор задумчив и нахмурен. В любом случае, он надеется, что ничего не испортил между ними.

◊

На следующий день после завтрака, приготовленного Тэхёном, они возвращаются в комнату и каждый начинает заниматься своими делами.

Тэхён выполняет домашнее задание на всю неделю, иногда сверяясь с записями Хосока, когда Чонгук издаёт странный звук; он лежит поперёк кровати, упираясь пятками в стену, и смотрит в телефон. Откинув голову на край одеяла, Чонгук бросает на Тэхёна весёлый взгляд.

— К нам Суён и Момо хотят прийти. Говорят, они покупают замороженный йогурт.

Тэхён делает вид, что задумывается, закусывая губу, а потом улыбается.

— Пусть захватят побольше с арбузом и дыней.

— Сейчас напишу.

Чонгук перекатывается на живот, даже не поправляя всклоченные волосы, и что-то пишет в общий чат. Тэхён видит на экране ноутбука в строке уведомлений оповещение о сообщении, но не открывает. У него ещё склонение перевод текста.

Минут через тридцать в дверь кто-то стучит, а следом она открывается, и в комнате показываются две головы.

— Привет, парни! — восклицает Момо, проходя в комнату с четырьмя разноцветными стаканчиками. Сморщившись, когда она замечает на стуле мятый носок, Момо скидывает его кроссовком на пол и ставит замороженный йогурт на свободное от учебников место на столе.

— Как дела? — спрашивает Чонгук, спрыгивая с кровати, и помогает Суён поставить четыре других стаканчика на свою тумбочку. Освободив руки, Суён обнимает Чонгука за поясницу.

— Всё хорошо.

— А зачем так много? — удивляется Тэхён, выискивая стаканчик со своим любимым вкусом.

— Ты не читал чат? Еын с Чангюном придут через пару минут, — Суён закатывает глаза, вручая Тэхёну йогурт с арбузом и дыней.

— Мы здесь не поместимся, — хмурясь, говорит Момо. Чонгук пожимает плечами и идёт к шкафу.

— Это же Еын. Ей всегда всё надо, — со смехом отвечает Суён и помогает Чонгуку разложить плед на полу между кроватями. — Прямо как Юнги.

— Точно, — хмыкнув, Момо улыбается и бросает беглый взгляд на Тэхёна. Тот его не замечает, облизывая ложку.

Забравшись на свою кровать с ногами, Тэхён кривится, когда отправляет в рот слишком большую порцию ледяного йогурта.

— Напишите кто-нибудь в чат, чтобы они подушки у куратора взяли. Кто сегодня, кстати? — спрашивает Момо, медленно присаживаясь на плед и прижимая колени к груди.

— Без понятия. Сейчас напишу, — Суён пожимает плечами, забираясь на кровать вместе с Чонгуком, и вытаскивает из кармана шорт телефон, но не успевает и разблокировать его, как дверь снова открывается.

— Я очень оскорблена тем, что меня позвали в последний момент, — зайдя в комнату, Еын упирает руки в бока и недовольным взглядом оглядывает всех присутствующих.

— Ты сама себя позвала. Иди за подушками к куратору, — Суён бросает телефон на кровать и жестом просит Чонгука подать ей йогурт.

— Блин, там Юнги сегодня, — Еын кривится, изображая странную позу. Чангюн осторожно обходит её и неловко встаёт около шкафов.

— Иди-и! — шутливо прикрикнув, Суён кладёт в рот ложку с лакомством.

Громко цыкнув, Еын снимает с головы кепку и, кинув её Суён, разворачивается. Когда Еын выходит, Момо смеётся и меняет позу на более расслабленную.

— Вот честно, она женская версия Юнги.

Ребята реагируют мычанием, так как заняты едой. Подозвав к себе Чангюна и торжественно вручив ему стаканчик, Момо двигается с середины пледа и зевает.

В комнате повисает молчание из-за йогурта, нарушаемое редким чавканьем и комментариями, и Тэхён погружается в свои мысли. За сегодняшнее утро Юнги не прочитал его сообщения и не написал сам, и это заставило Тэхёна заволноваться. Неужели он всё испортил своим отказом?

— В следующий раз пойдёт кто-то из вас, — вернувшись минут через пятнадцать, Еын скидывает три маленькие подушки на плед, чуть не задев Момо и Чангюна, и идёт к Тэхёну на кровать. — Он заставил меня написать расписку, что я не просру эти подушки!

— Это стандартная процедура. Не бухти.

Взглянув на Суён, Еын делает двумя пальцами знак, мол, _я слежу за тобой_ , и двигается по кровати за замороженным йогуртом.

После сладкого перекуса все возвращаются к своим делам, Тэхён тоже открывает домашнюю работу, но мыслями он далеко отсюда. Поймав себя на том, что он десятую минуту пялится на экран с открытой методичкой по латыни, Тэхён промаргивается и переводит взгляд на середину комнаты: Еын выглядит так, будто сейчас заплачет, пока Чангюн пытается объяснить ей, как делать домашнее задание.

Тэхёну стрёмно об этом думать, но интересно… занимался ли кто-нибудь из них сексом? Или они такие же девственники, как и он?

 _Господи_ , от одного только воспоминания о тяжести тела Юнги, его губах и ладонях с сухой кожей по Тэхёну пробегаются мурашки. Он бы попробовал поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, но ни с Момо, ни с Суён, ни с Чангюном он не близок, а Еын скорее всего поднимет его насмех и растреплет всему университету. О Чонгуке Тэхён даже не думает, потому что тот кажется ему странным и слишком тихим, чтобы с ним можно было подружиться.

— У кого какие планы на вечер? — спрашивает Момо, укладывая голову на живот Еын, и поднимает над собой телефон.

— Ну, лично я хочу кататься на мотоциклах, — отвечает Еын, автоматически начиная поглаживать тёмные волосы Момо, и внимательно наблюдает, как Чангюн составляет на своём ноутбуке алгоритм.

— Я пас, — Суён неодобрительно хмурится и отвлекается от телефона. Чонгук слева от неё прижимает колени к груди и тоже киснет. — Там будет Чеён.

— Я тоже пас, — поддерживает подругу Чангюн, не отвлекаясь от печатания.

Услышав уже два отказа, Еын приподнимается на локтях и впивается в Суён взглядом.

— Да плевать на эту Чеён сто раз, пошли со мной! Мо, ты идёшь? — спрашивает Еын у задвигавшейся Момо и, когда та кивает, издаёт радостный возглас. — Нас уже двое!

— Если честно, я тоже не особо горю желанием, — признаётся Чонгук, из-за духоты покрасневший чуть ли не как свои волосы. — Скорость… это не моё.

— Вы издеваетесь, — стонет Еын и разворачивается к Тэхёну, который занят перепиской с кем-то. Пронаблюдав несколько минут, как он со странным лицом что-то печатает, Еын щёлкает пальцами. — А ты, Тэхён?

Заблокировав экран телефона с непонятной улыбкой, Тэхён несколько секунд смотрит на Еын, а потом начинает медленно кивать.

— Чонгук, пошли! Вдруг там будет тот старшекурсник? — повернувшись обратно к Чонгуку, Еын злорадно хихикает. — Ты покраснел.

Никогда в жизни Чонгук так сильно не жалел о том, что проболтался о своей влюблённости.

— Я не покраснел… — возражает он и утыкается лицом в подушку, когда все девушки издают милые звуки. Какой же он идиот.

— Хватит издеваться, — говорит Тэхён и встаёт с кровати, чтобы поставить телефон на зарядку. Когда Тэхён вылезает из-под стола, Суён гладит Чонгука по макушке. — Вы ведёте себя так, будто он домашняя кошечка или собачка.

Еын закатывает глаза, поправляя козырёк кепки.

— Так кто идёт?

— Давайте я пойду с вами, но кататься не буду, — вытащив из подушки лицо, Чонгук чешет нос и по очереди смотрит на своих друзей.

— Хочешь, я тебе глаза подкрашу немножко? — предлагает Суён, касаясь подбородка Чонгука. Заметив, как он морщится, Суён восклицает: — Подожди! Я совсем чуть-чуть по линии роста ресниц.

Чонгук выглядит сомневающимся и поворачивает голову к остальным друзьям, когда Момо встаёт на колени.

— Блин, реально. Ещё тебя можно классно приодеть. Тот старшекурсник точно влюбится!

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Еын, вместе с Момо поднимаясь с пледа, и направляется к шкафу. Чонгук открывает рот и беспомощно наблюдает, как девушки роются в его вещах. — Хотя бы намекни.

— Не скажу, — бурчит Чонгук и спрыгивает с кровати. Пока он идёт к шкафу, Момо уже успевает вытащить чёрные джинсы и серый свитер. — Хватит копаться в моих вещах.

— Ав-в, у кого-то прорезался голосок, — воркуя, Момо встаёт на носочки и треплет Чонгука по волосам; где-то сзади Тэхён с цыканьем закатывает глаза и направляется к своему шкафу.

«Великодушно» подобрав для Чонгука одежду на сегодня, девушки возвращаются к Чангюну на плед и ждут, пока парни переоденутся.

— Вы точно не пойдёте? — интересуется Тэхён у Суён и Чангюна, снимая телефон с зарядки, и кладёт его в задний карман. Получив в ответ кивки, Тэхён пожимает плечами. — Ладно, как хотите. Нас Камилла заберёт, кстати. И нам уже пора идти.

— Сейчас пойдём, только Чонгука подкрасим, — обещает Момо, заглядывая в свой рюкзак.

Вернувшись к кровати, Чонгук выключает ноутбук, захлопывает его и садится на край, послушно отдавая себя в руки Суён и Момо.

◊

**Kiss and Make Up — Dua Lipa & BLACKPINK**

Камилла привозит их на окраину города, где начинается шоссе. Машина останавливается на пустыре перед его началом, и Камилла неожиданно сигналит.

— Вываливаемся, ребятки, — заглушив мотор, Камилла открывает дверцу и выпрыгивает на твердую землю. Из-за резкого торможения вокруг витает песчаная пыль, от чего Камилла морщится. — Фу. Кстати, если будете сегодня кататься — деньги за бензин мне.

Прокашлявшись, Еын машет перед лицом рукой и достаёт из кармана джинсов сигареты.

— Мы будем кататься, но за нас заплатит Юнги.

Пожав плечами, Камилла машет кому-то из группы студентов, собравшейся недалеко от них, и уходит. Еын хитро улыбается, вытаскивая сигарету.

— Хорошо устроилась, — хмыкает Тэхён и протягивает ладонь. — Угости, пожалуйста.

Они прикуривают от одной зажигалки и идут вместе с остальными вслед за Камиллой. Тэхён блаженно выдыхает, наконец чувствуя в лёгких дым, и машет знакомым студентам.

— О, я вижу Юнги, — отмечает Еын, когда они оказываются в толпе, и тянет Момо за руку. Тэхён на секунду замедляется, но продолжает идти, так как Чонгук бросает на него странный взгляд.

Еын подводит их к Юнги и Чимину, которые стоят рядом с бочонком пива. Тэхён вяло здоровается вслед за остальными и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Юнги. Он чувствует себя неловко после своего отказа.

— Я не буду твоим папочкой, малявка. Совсем обнаглела, — возмущённо, но с широкой улыбкой говорит Юнги, когда приветствия заканчиваются, и тычет пальцем в лоб Еын. — Сама за себя плати.

— Но ты же мой куратор! — Еын пригибается и затягивается сигаретой. — Тем более, ты работаешь, а я нет.

— Нет, Еын, не наглей, — Юнги снова тычет в Еын, но на этот раз в бок. Она издаёт смазанное _мхе_ и тычет в ответ. Чонгук и Момо отшагивают назад, стоит им начать мутузиться.

— Не убейте друг друга! — выкрикивает Чимин с усмешкой, когда Юнги снимает с головы Еын кепку и убегает. Покачав головой, Чимин улыбается оставшимся. — Как у вас дела? Всё нравится в общежитии?

Он определённо обращается к первокурсникам, и Тэхён бросает взгляд на Чонгука, который выглядит так, словно сейчас упадёт в обморок.

— Всё нравится, спасибо, — Чонгук по старой привычке глубоко кланяется и переводит взгляд на бочонок с пивом. — Можно?

— Подожди, давай сначала найдём остальных. Сана и Мина должны быть где-то здесь, — Момо пихает Чонгука плечом, но тот кривится. — Только не говори, что тебе лень.

— Может, сначала выпьем? — поднимает бровь Чонгук, но Момо глубоко вздыхает.

— Мы только пришли, Чонгук, угомони свою задницу… Ладно, я схожу одна.

Через пару минут Тэхён тоже пропадает, так что Чимин и Чонгук остаются вдвоём. Чонгук чувствует в животе бурлящее ощущение, когда Чимин откручивает краник и наливает ему целый стакан.

— На, утоли свою жажду, — Чимин смеётся, передавая Чонгуку пиво, и делает вид, что нет ничего страшного в том, что их пальцы на секунду сцепляются. Когда Чонгук сжимает стакан и выпивает целую половину, Чимин присвистывает. — Эй, сбавь скорость.

— Я просто… волнуюсь, — отвечает Чонгук смущённо и вытирает рукой мокрый подбородок.

— Я заметил. Только понять не могу, ты это делаешь только в моём присутствии или всегда, — выпустив из невозможно красивых губ смешок, Чимин делает небольшой глоток и машет подходящей к ним Чеён.

— Твоя девушка — коза, — вместо приветствия говорит Чеён и дёргает бутылкой с прозрачной жидкостью. — Хотите водки? — Чонгук активно кивает, и Чеён довольно улыбается. — Я знала, что ты не откажешь.

Чимин окидывает парня и девушку неодобрительным взглядом, когда Чонгук глотком осушает стакан, а Чеён наполняет его водкой.

— У Сынван должен быть спрайт, им можно разбавлять, — знающе кивает Чеён и морщит нос, приложившись к горлышку бутылки.

— Тебе ещё за руль садиться, Сон, притормози, — серьёзно отмечает Чимин, и Чонгук, чувствуя себя глупо, опускает ладонь со стаканчиком вниз. Он не собирается кататься сегодня, но разочарование, промелькнувшее в глазах Чимина, вызывает у него чувство стыда.

— Посрать, — легкомысленно отмахивается Чеён, но закрывает бутылку и ставит её на пивной бак. — Чонгук, ты будешь кататься?

Округлив и так большие глаза, Чонгук качает головой и прячется за своим стаканом.

— Ты уверен? Мы с Чимином всегда открываем вечер, — Чонгук продолжает качать головой, зажевав край пластика. — Если у тебя нет денег, я могу одолжить немного.

Чонгук не знает, почему после дня рождения Камиллы Чеён ведёт себя столь дружелюбно по отношению к нему, и это действительно странно, но всё равно греет грудь.

— У меня есть деньги, я просто не хочу, потому что не люблю… скорость, — признаётся Чонгук, ставя стакан на бак рядом с водкой, и делает глубокий вздох.

— Не бо-ойся, Чимин — лучший водитель, — Чеён встаёт на носочки, чтобы убрать со лба Чонгука несколько малиновых прядей, и оборачивается к Чимину. — Ты же возьмёшь его? Лолы сегодня всё равно нет.

— Конечно, — Чимин улыбается и в качестве поддержки хлопает Чонгука по боку. — И я обязательно передам ей, что ты назвала её козой.

— О, — Чеён приподнимает брови, полностью оборачиваясь к Чимину, и не замечает, как Чонгук что-то бормочет и отходит, — тогда также передай обязательно, что я не буду…

По мере того, как Чонгук отходит от них, голос Чеён затухает, и Чонгук неловко останавливается между разношёрстными группами студентов. Он слышит где-то неподалёку глубокий смех Тэхёна и жалобную интонацию Еын, но не уверен, что ему стоит идти к ним.

 _Если Чонгук прокатится вместе с Чимином, это будет одновременно самым лучшим и худшим событием в его жизни_.

Боги, Чонгук ненавидит себя за эту одержимость. Он и правда в девятнадцать лет ведёт себя, как пятилетка, влюбившаяся в свою воспитательницу в детском саду?

— Хэй, — Чонгук так глубоко уходит в свои мысли, что чуть не роняет захваченный с собой стакан, когда до его плеча кто-то дотрагивается. Это Камилла в мужской флисовой куртке. Сейчас её пышные волосы собраны в высокий хвост. — Сон сказала мне, что ты будешь кататься. С тебя пять долларов.

Камилла выглядит такой требовательной с протянутой ладонью, что Чонгук не решается возразить и с нервной улыбкой протягивает бумажную банкноту.

— Через пару минут можешь подходить к старту, я запишу тебя с Чимином, — Чонгук открывает рот, пытаясь попросить поставить его с Чеён, но Камилла убирает деньги в карман и уходит, даже не выслушав.

_Класс._

Какое-то время Чонгук слоняется между студентами, как тень отца Гамлета, иногда отпивая из своего стакана (два парня, которых он встретил, предложили подлить ему фанты, поэтому водка перестала быть такой омерзительной на вкус), пока не натыкается на компанию, сидящую в прицепе, в котором, вероятнее всего, перевозят мотоциклы. Это Еын, облокотившаяся на плечо Сынён, Момо и Тэхён с Юнги, что расположились рядом друг с другом, но выглядят словно незнакомцы.

— …так что будь осторожнее в следующий раз- о, Чонгук, мы тебя потеряли, — Еын широко улыбается и машет ладонью с зажатой в ней сигаретой. Чонгук дарит Еын паникующую улыбку и подходит поближе. — Что с тобой? — смеётся Еын, заметив состояние Чонгука.

— Меня записали на поездку с Чимином, — волнующимся голосом отвечает Чонгук, и Момо вопросительно склоняет голову в сторону.

— Так твой взрослый «краш» — это Чимин?

— Нет! — поспешно выкрикивает Чонгук, и все смеются. Один только Юнги задумчиво прищуривается. — Я волнуюсь не из-за него, а из-за поездки! Я не люблю скорость.

— Почему? На тебе же будет шлем и всё такое. Тем более, мы тут просто катаемся, а не гоняем.

— Я всё равно боюсь, — с придыханием отвечает Чонгук и неосознанно выпячивает губы. — Вдруг я упаду с мотоцикла?

— А ты прижмись к соблазнительной спине Чимина поближе, — специально басит Сынён, чем заставляет всех снова рассмеяться.

Чонгук сводит брови к переносице и отпивает немного разбавленной водки для храбрости.

— Ладно, а если серьёзно, тот старшекурсник, в которого ты втюрился, здесь? — Чонгук старается кивнуть как можно более незаинтересованно, но морщится из-за девчачьего писка. Момо закусывает нижнюю губу и показательно осматривает проходящих мимо парней, пока Еын объясняет Сынён, что они хотят помочь Чонгуку воссоединиться с его любовью.

— А если его «краш» — не гей? — задумывается Сынён, почесав пальцем подбородок. К этому времени Чонгук хочет проваливаться под землю, потому что они говорят громко и без стеснения.

— Девчонки, пожалуйста, потише…

— Я уверена, что тот таинственный парень не устоит перед обаянием Чонгука. Он же золото, а не ребёнок.

Чонгук вздрагивает, когда на его надплечье ложится ладонь в тяжёлой перчатке.

— А ну-ка не обижать Чонгука, — строго грозит Чимин, но в следующую секунду посмеивается. Чонгук окидывает его взглядом, отмечая, что тот в мотоэкипировке, и решает, что ему необходимо ещё водки.

— Привет, Чеён! Как дела? — фальшиво радуется Еын, заметив стоящую за Чимином Чеён и склоняет голову на бок. Чеён возводит к небу глаза и ставит один из пары мотоциклетных шлемов на землю. У Чимина два других.

— Экипировки у нас не так много, поэтому Камилла выделила только шлемы, — Чимин стучит костяшкой пальца по защитному стеклу и протягивает Чонгуку шлем. — Подожди, Юнги, ты не едешь с нами?

— Сколько сегодня мотиков? — лениво спрашивает Юнги, опираясь на ладонь позади себя. Когда Чеён произносит цифру три, Юнги приподнимает брови. — Тогда я пошёл переодеваться.

Спрыгнув с прицепа, Юнги куда-то уходит, а Тэхён провожает его сомневающимся взглядом.

— Мы тебя с ним записали, — заметив обеспокоенность Тэхён, говорит Чимин и мягко улыбается. — Пошли с нами? Думаю, когда Юнги переоденется, он сразу направится к старту.

— Окей, погнали, — Тэхён кивает и медленно спускается на твёрдую землю, вместе с этим вставляя между губ сигарету.

— Ты идёшь? — парни, не дожидаясь, уходят, а Чеён берёт в руки второй шлем и протягивает его в сторону девушек. Спустя мгновение Еын шепчет возмущённое _какого чёрта_ , когда Момо забирает средство защиты и прижимает его к своей груди.

Не дожидаясь театральной истерики со стороны Еын, Момо тянет Чеён за локоть, и вскоре они догоняют парней.

— То есть, это не гонка? — в продолжении какого-то их разговора спрашивает Тэхён и чешет кончик носа с зажатой в руке сигаретой.

Чимин активно кивает головой.

— Да, никаких гонок, это запрещено. Мы только катаемся по кругу, — кто-то включил в своей машине радио, и чем ближе они подходят, тем громче звучит незнакомая Чонгуку летняя композиция. К его удивлению, студентов вокруг немного, видимо всем интереснее ждать своей очереди рядом с алкоголем и едой. — Где мой? — интересуется Чимин с ноткой серьёзности в голосе, останавливаясь рядом с Камиллой и Сынван; они обе курят, закутавшись в мужские куртки. Камилла указывает окурком на ближайший к ней мотоцикл и отталкивается бёдрами от багажника машины.

— С тебя десять долларов за бензин и мотик, — информирует Камилла взыскательным тоном и раскрывает ладонь. Чимин кладёт в неё заранее приготовленные купюры. — Десять, а не пятнадцать.

— Это за Чонгука, верни ему его.

Чонгук беспомощно открывает рот, собираясь отказаться, но Камилла выглядит неприступной, так что он молча забирает свои пять долларов.

— Спасибо… правда не стоило, пот-

— Пожалуйста, — Чимин дружелюбно улыбается, встречаясь взглядом с Чонгуком, и подмигивает ему. Чонгук не падает в обморок только из-за того, что перед его лицом появляется мотоциклетный шлем. — Знаешь, как надеть?

Чонгук мотает головой и крутит его в руках. Чимин мельком смотрит на Момо и Чеён, стоящих у второго мотоцикла, и подходит к Чонгуку, сокращая расстояние до нескольких дюймов.

— Давай ты наденешь, а я застегну? — Чонгук угукает, после чего Чимин приглаживает рукой малиновые пряди в его чёлке. Охнув, когда уши сдавливает внутренняя часть, Чонгук зажмуривается и натягивает шлем на свою голову. — Осторожнее, — шепчет Чимин в районе его шеи и щёлкает застёжкой. — Не давит?

— Неа.

— Тогда вперёд, — Чимин снова дарит Чонгуку дружелюбную улыбку и опускает ветрозащитный экран на его шлеме.

— Йоу, я готов, — спустя десять минут после исчезновения Юнги тормозит рядом с продолжающей курить Камиллой и торжественно вручает ей пятнадцать долларов. — Пять за Еын, если она всё-таки будет кататься. Если нет, вернёшь.

— Пофиг, — отзывается Камилла и прячет деньги в карман. — Надеюсь, никому не нужен инструктаж?

Тэхён и Чонгук одинаково напрягаются, на что Юнги притаскивает их друг к другу и приобнимает за плечи.

— Правило номер один: не мешать тому, кто ведёт мотоцикл. Правило номер два: постараться не свалиться и не растерять по дороге все яйца.

— «Все», — фыркает Чимин, дёргая Чонгука за ткань свитера, чтобы тот вернулся к нему. — Как будто там их не два, а двадцать.

— Фу, — Чеён делает вид, что её тошнит, и бросает в парней скомканные чеки из продуктового магазина «Mariano's». — Только не члены. Моя любимая водка сейчас полезет обратно.

Чимин и Юнги переглядываются, довольно ухмыляясь, но тему закрывают и расходятся по своим мотоциклам. Чонгук стоит немного в стороне и дёргает себя за ворот свитера, наблюдая за непонятными действиями Чимина. Понемногу Чонгук начинает чувствовать, как алкоголь «разогревает» его, и это вызывает беспокойство. _Господи, только бы не вырвало._

— Я всё, — слышится приглушенный голос Чимина, когда он наконец надевает на себя шлем, сидя на мотоцикле. Чонгук с опаской подходит к нему и подпрыгивает, стоит Юнги и Тэхёну сорваться с места в три ярдах от них. — Не бойся, я с тобой, — Чонгук видит только глаза Чимина, но он может разглядеть в них теплоту.

— Мне просто сесть? — тихо спрашивает Чонгук и, получив кивок, перекидывает ногу через кожаное сидение. Усесться на мотоцикл оказывается не сложным, но Чонгук переваливается в сторону и для равновесия сжимает правый бок Чимина.

— Стой, лучше так, — перехватив руки Чонгука, Чимин тянет их вперёд и сцепляет на своём животе. — Но не сжимай слишком сильно, иначе я не смогу водить.

Чонгук едва слышно угукает и тычется шлемом в чужом плечо, от чего Чимин посмеивается.

— Эй, нет, так не договаривались. Ты должен смотреть на дорогу, иначе какой в этом смысл?

Чонгук издаёт ещё один непонятный для распознавания звук и выпрямляется. Мотор уже вовсю урчит, заставляя мотоцикл слабо вибрировать, из-за чего Чонгук чувствует лёгкую тошноту. Сколько же он выпил…

— Мы вернёмся минут через пятнадцать, — говорит Чимин кому-то слева и опускает ногу, чтобы убрать подножку. Чонгук слышит, как мотор начинает звучать громче, и мотоцикл двигается с места. От неожиданности Чонгук сжимает пальцы и впивается ими в живот Чимина. Вспомнив о его просьбе и поймав недовольный вздох, Чонгук ослабляет хватку, но оставляет её крепкой. — Всё нормально? Я могу ускориться?

Парни чуть не сталкиваются шлемами, в последнюю секунду Чонгук успевает отпрянуть. Бросив короткий взгляд на нетерпеливо подрагивающие у руля пальцы, Чонгук говорит уверенное _да_ и двигает бёдрами вперёд. Теперь он прижимается к объекту своей влюблённости всем телом, и будет неправдой сказать, что Чонгук не наслаждается этим.

От Чимина невероятно тепло, а ещё он не отталкивает Чонгука, наоборот, переключая скорость, кладёт свободную ладонь на его руки и коротко поглаживает (Чонгук будет помнить об этом всю свою жизнь).

Первые несколько метров Чонгук крутит головой, рассматривая местность, но по мере того, как мотоцикл ускоряется, его сердце начинает биться сильнее. Быстрая езда встречает его мурашками по всему телу, расплывающимся пейзажем и прилипающим к позвоночнику желудку.

Чимин пригибается ближе к рулю, когда мотоцикл достигает нужной ему скорости, а Чонгук зажмуривается, сжимая подрагивающие пальцы.

Чонгук говорил, что он не любит скорость, но правда в том, что он её ненавидит. Это мерзкая вещь. Она убивает людей.

— Чимин, — зовёт Чонгук коротко, но ветер уносит его слова в сторону и гонит серый свитер, как парус на корабле. То ли давний страх попасть в аварию и умереть, то ли выпитый до этого алкоголь, но Чонгук не может дышать. Паника хватает его за горло, сдавливая, и Чонгук выпускает задушенный всхлип. — _Чимин_.

— Что? — спрашивает тот, оборачиваясь на секунду. Чонгук тянет его за мотоэкипировку на животе, привлекая внимание. — Что такое?

— Останови, пожалуйста! — просит Чонгук, перекрикивая ветер, и Чимин слушается, вероятно заметив его взгляд.

Даже не дождавшись полной остановки, Чонгук переваливается через край мотоцикла, ударяясь коленом, и сгибается. Чимин глушит мотор, выставляет подножку и охает, подходя к Чонгуку; тот пытается стащить с головы мотоциклетный шлем.

— Как снять его?!

— Там внизу ремешок… Чонгукки, дай я, подожди, не тяни, — из-за страха, давнего и пыльного, как их дорога, Чонгук путается и не понимает, что хочет от него Чимин, пока ему на надплечье не ложится твёрдая ладонь. — Постой секунду смирно.

Из-за властного тона голоса Чонгук замирает, и за пару секунд Чимин ловко расстёгивает ремень под его подбородком и стаскивает шлем. Едва он делает это, до Чонгука доходит, что тошнота вполне реальна, и его выворачивает прямо на землю между парнями.

— Господи, извини, пожа-, — Чонгука снова рвёт, водка, пиво и вяленое мясо, которым он закусывал, выходят наружу неприятной смесью, и Чонгук морщится от кислоты. Сквозь звуки, которые издаёт его тело, он слышит, как рядом тормозит второй мотоцикл.

— Чонгук! — восклицает Момо, спрыгивая на землю, и подбегает к Чонгуку. Тот скрючивается в третий раз, и Момо кривится. Она хочет положить на его плечо руку, но её перехватывает чужая ладонь.

— Не трогай его, — Чеён бьёт по запястью Момо чёрной зажигалкой и присаживается перед Чонгуком на корточки. — Скажи, когда полегчает.

Чонгук кивает, упираясь в колени, и ждёт нового позыва. Тошнота всё ещё здесь, смешанная с учащённым сердцебиением, но с каждой секундой всё проясняется. Продолжая повторять себе, что он _на земле_ и _не двигается_ , Чонгук зажмуривается и отстранённо прислушивается к редким фразам старших и пению птиц.

— Полегчало, — на выдохе произносит он спустя пять минут и выпрямляется, автоматически отшагивая от собственной блевотины.

— На, это поможет, — Чеён закатывает глаза, будто происходящее раздражает её, и протягивает Чонгуку несколько пластинок каких-то таблеток. Справа Чимин подаёт ему бутылку воды. — Надо по одной таблетке на каждые десять килограммов твоего веса, считай сам.

— Спасибо, — Чонгуку хочется провалиться под землю из-за того, что он доставил проблем, но его трогает этот жест. Он искренне улыбается недовольной Чеён и вглядывается в название на пластинках. «Активированный уголь».

— Ерунда. С тебя бутылка водки, — отмахнувшись, Чеён закуривает и внимательно осматривает место, в котором они остановились. Чонгук, запивая уголь прохладной водой, делает то же самое. Он не знает, что это, вокруг одни редкие кусты и длинная трава.

— Поехали обратно? — спрашивает Чимин, снимая шлем, и просеивает сквозь пальцы русые пряди. Его брови приподнимаются от удивления, когда Чонгук бешено мотает головой.

— Если можно, я бы дошёл обратно пешком, — смущённо объясняется Чонгук, прочищая горло, и вытирает подбородок рукавом свитера. — Ты можешь поехать один, тут вроде недалеко идти.

Ничего не отвечая, Чимин прищуривается, глядя на Момо, а потом раскрывает ладонь и показывает ключи на брелоке.

— Ты вроде умеешь водить мотоциклы, Мо? — спрашивает он, но его голос звучит так, будто всё решено. Момо выглядит недовольной этим решением, но забирает ключи и сжимает их в кулаке.

— Вы уверены? — приседая, Чеён выкидывает окурок на землю и затаптывает его каблуком. Заходящее солнце окрашивает её собранные в высокий хвост волосы в цвет молочного шоколада.

— Да, мы дойдём на своих двоих, — Чимин кивает, пихая шлем под мышку. — Если Камилла начнёт бурчать, скажи, что с меня новая аппаратура в клуб Хосока и Юнги.

Момо кивает, улыбаясь, но улыбка меркнет, когда она встречается взглядом с Чонгуком.

— Ты в порядке? Точно не поедешь?

— Да, никакого транспорта в ближайшее время, пожалуйста, — протерев лицо, Чонгук поправляет растрёпанные волосы и тянется в сторону Момо, чтобы столкнуться с её кулаком.

Как всегда, когда ей становится скучно, Чеён начинает проявлять свой нелёгкий характер, так что Момо приходится вернуться к мотоциклам. На прощание она крепко обнимает Чонгука, несмотря на его протесты, и гладит по задней стороне шеи.

Когда пыль после мотоциклов опускается и они остаются вдвоём, Чонгук неловко чешет шею, избегая карих глаз Чимина. Он корит себя за то, что согласился на поездку невзирая на страхи.

— Пойдём? — Чонгук поднимает взгляд и кивает. Чимин выглядит серьёзным, разглядывая его лицо, но становится спокойнее, когда Чонгук первым шагает в сторону дороги.

Сначала они идут в тишине, нарушаемой редкими порывами ветра. Чонгук идёт, чуть сгорбившись, и, засунув свободную руку в карман джинсов, разглядывает небо. Оно красивое: солнце медленно скрывается за горизонтом, растворяясь в облаках приятным жёлтым.

— Так ты хочешь стать писателем? — спустя несколько ярдов в молчании подаёт голос Чимин и замедляется, чтобы идти рядом с Чонгуком.

— Да, но это скорее мечта. Не думаю, что у меня получится, — отвечает Чонгук, разглядывая заднюю сторону мотоциклетного шлема, которого он несёт в руках. — Сейчас очень сложно пробиться.

— Угу, — Чимин кивает, сталкиваясь с Чонгуком плечом, и смотрит на дорогу. Их окружает умиротворённая тишина, редко нарушаемая птицами, и Чонгук начинает расслабляться. — Но я буду надеяться, что ты сможешь. О чём, кстати, ты пишешь?

— Спасибо за поддержку, — Чонгук приподнимает уголки губ, слегка поворачивая голову, и Чимин встречает его взгляд, привычно улыбаясь. — Знаешь цитату из стихотворения русского поэта Сергея Есенина: «Коль гореть, так уж гореть сгорая»?

— Впервые слышу, — Чимин склоняет голову на бок и расширяет глаза от удивления. — Но она красивая.

— Очень. Я хочу написать о девушке, которая многое отдаёт другим людям, но потом понимает, что нужно сохранить немного и для себя, — Чонгук перекладывает шлем в другую руку. Они с Чимином до сих пор идут вплотную друг к другу. — На самом деле я знаю много цитат из разных книг, стихотворений или песен. У меня даже блокнот есть, куда я всё записываю.

— Какая самая любимая? — озвучив вопрос, Чимин широко улыбается и морщит нос, потому что Чонгук погружается в то, что по-настоящему любит, и его глаза начинают радостно блестеть.

— Не смогу назвать самую любимую, потому что тогда придётся перечислять все, — Чонгук забавно хихикает, — но я часто напоминаю себе, что _всё приходит вовремя для того, кто умеет ждать._

— Это откуда?

— «Война и мир» Толстого. Я осилил не все тома, если честно, но мне всё равно понравилось. Знаешь, я восхищаюсь Толстым, потому что он создал свою вселенную со множеством персонажей, а ещё это роман-эпопея, то есть, понимаешь, как искусно он смог вплести- Прости, — Чонгук закрывает рот ладонью, когда поворачивается к Чимину и замечает, как тот отсутствующе моргает, переваривая информацию. — Я перевозбуждаюсь, когда разговор заходит о литературе.

Чимин мягко смеётся, убирая со лба Чонгука несколько ярких прядей.

— Ничего страшного, я бы с радостью поддержал разговор, если бы разбирался в этом, — Чимин кивает в сторону дороги, показывая, чтобы они продолжили движение. — Мне нравится одна цитата: «Если бы моё сердце не окаменело, как бы оно вынесло все удары, которые я испытал?», но я не знаю откуда она, Лола её как-то в Твиттере постила.

— Это из «Графа Монте-Кристо», — со стеснением сообщает Чонгук и тянется кончиками пальцев к шее.

— Ого… — коротко комментирует знания первокурсника Чимин и замолкает. Тема исчерпала себя, но он не торопится начинать новую.

Тем временем солнце опускается всё ниже, как и температура, а человеческие голоса и звуки радио становятся громче.

— Слушай, Чимин, извини, что испортил поездку и… наблевал, — Чонгук решается извиниться, только когда они доходят до места. Сначала Чонгук видит одних незнакомцев, но потом ему на глаза попадаются Еын, Сынён и обнимающиеся Хосок с Камиллой.

— Ничего страшного, это просто реакция твоего организма, а насчёт поездки… это тоже не важно, я могу прокатиться ещё раз, — Чимин хлопает Чонгука по плечу и подходит к Сынван, всё ещё опирающейся на багажник машины, где оставляет мотоциклетный шлем. Чонгук следует за ним и повторяет те же действия.

Чимин уходит к своим друзьям, а Чонгук остаётся одиноко стоять у края площадки, не решаясь ни к кому подойти. Без Суён и Момо он чувствует себя одиноко.

— Будешь? — предлагает кто-то за его спиной, и Чонгук оборачивается, чтобы найти Чеён с двумя сигаретами в руках. Он пробовал только один раз в жизни, поэтому выглядит неуверенно, обхватывая фильтр пальцами. — Ты не куришь что ли?

Чонгук мотает головой, и Чеён, уже переодетая в свою одежду, вытаскивает из переднего кармана куртки другую пачку сигарет.

— Тогда держи «Bond», он полегче и с яблочной кнопкой.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Чонгук, с трудом вытаскивая из полной пачки одну сигарету. Чеён отточенным движением щёлкает зажигалкой и помогает ему прикурить. — И… я хотел тебя ещё раз поблагодарить за уголь, мне стало лучше, спасибо.

Чеён бросает на Чонгука недовольный взгляд из-под чёлки.

— Я сказала твоей подружке Еын, что ты заставил Чимина идти с тобой пешком, потому что захотел сфоткаться с каждым цветочком на полянке на фоне заката, — её голос звучит едко, но Чонгук понимает, что это из-за хороших слов в её сторону. — Они уже стебут тебя между собой.

— Спасибо, — Чонгук слабо затягивается, а потом улыбается во все тридцать два. Он знает, что Момо и Чимин не будут распространяться о том, как он испугался и очистил весь свой желудок, а теперь он точно уверен, что это останется только между ними. — Хочешь, я найду нам что-нибудь для перекуса?

— Слава богу до него дошло, что дама хочет есть, — громко ворчит Чеён и сильно затягивается. Запрокинув голову и выпустив в тёмно-синее небо белёсый дым, Чеён приподнимает бровь и бросает на Чонгука непонимающий взгляд. — Ты всё ещё здесь?

Улыбнувшись со смешком, Чонгук затаптывает сигарету и оглядывается в поисках машины, где можно купить поесть. Обнаружив одну такую, Чонгук шутливо срывается с места и вприпрыжку подходит к толпе студентов.

Кто бы что ни говорил, а Чеён хорошая.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ты застегнул его? — спрашивает Юнги, взлохмачивая отливающие красным волосы, и натягивает на себя мотоциклетный шлем. Тэхён поворачивает голову в сторону Момо и Чеён, чтобы пронаблюдать, как Момо что-то делает под своим подбородком.

— Тут типа ремешок? — уточняет Тэхён, на что Юнги с одобрением кивает и помогает ему застегнуться.

— Увы, но больше ничего из защиты нет, — говорит Юнги минутой позже с неким сожалением и натягивает на правую руку защитную перчатку. Тэхён стоит немного поодаль, наблюдая, как он делает последние приготовления. Юнги одет в абсолютно чёрную мотоэкипировку, в то время как Чеён и Чимин — в тёмно-серые с красными и белыми частями, и Тэхён не может перестать «залипать». Юнги очень идёт. — Но я не буду гнать на всю мощность, так что не волнуйся.

Тэхён слегка кивает и поднимает ветрозащитный экран, так как в шлеме немного неудобно и душно.

Вскоре Юнги заканчивает проверять мотоцикл и заводит его, осторожно осматривая какую-то нижнюю часть. Увидев приглашающий взмах ладонью, Тэхён заносит ногу над сидением и присаживается, сжав надплечье Юнги.

Тот резким движением опускает экран и поворачивает голову.

— Возьми меня здесь, — командует Юнги на удивлением спокойным голосом и берёт Тэхёна за руку, чтобы показать, как тот должен обхватить его. — Но не жми слишком сильно, иначе я не смогу дышать.

— Да, иногда парни не могут дышать рядом со мной, — хмыкает Тэхён, но Юнги молча кивает и отворачивается. Насупившись, Тэхён начинает обеспокоенно жевать свою нижнюю губу. Неужели Юнги и правда обиделся на него?

Когда мотоцикл срывается с места, Тэхён, которого застали врасплох, охает и зажмуривается, сжимаясь, но через какое-то время распрямляется. Юнги ведёт мотоцикл не слишком быстро, но уверенно, и постепенно Тэхён вытягивает шею, чтобы осмотреться. В лицо бьёт резкий ветер, лохматя чёлку, и у Тэхёна перехватывает где-то глубоко внутри, как при падении.

Мотоцикл ускоряется, но Тэхёна не пугает это, наоборот, он прижимается к спине Юнги и упирается в его надплечья пальцами, чтобы приподняться. Когда из его груди вырывается восторженный крик, он испуганно прикрывает рот ладонью, но потом счастливо смеётся и чувствует, как под его рукой трясётся надплечье Юнги.

— Это круто! — восклицает Тэхён из-за шума и подаётся вперёд. Юнги качает головой и осторожно отодвигает его обратно.

— Не делай так, это опасно! — объясняет он и возвращается к вождению, а Тэхён, почувствовав себя глупо, замолкает и до конца поездки ведёт себя тихо.

Но как только мотоцикл останавливается, он радостно спрыгивает с него и снимает шлем.

— Это правда было офигенно! — сияет Тэхён и аккуратно опускает снаряжение под ноги. Юнги молча улыбается, ставя мотоцикл на подножку, но не слезает с него. После шлема его волосы выглядят запутанными, но всё ещё мягкими. — Сколько у нас осталось времени?

— Полчаса, — вполголоса отвечает Юнги, затихая, когда Тэхён останавливается рядом с ним и со странной смелостью начинает расчёсывать его волосы. Они находятся в странной тишине, когда Юнги пугливо прикасается указательным пальцем к его запястью, чтобы остановить. — По поводу вчерашнего…

Юнги замолкает, вероятно надеясь, что Тэхён продолжит начатую им фразу, но тот молчит, обеспокоенно зажёвывая нижнюю губу.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я принуждаю тебя к сексу или чему-то такому, я-

— Нет, — резко говорит Тэхён, перебивая, и мотает головой. Постепенно по его щекам ползет румянец, — ты не принуждаешь, просто я…

— Извини, если давлю, — тоже как-то неловко перебивая, говорит Юнги, застыв взглядом на приборной панели.

— Да не давишь ты, Юнги, господи, — Тэхён стонет, чувствуя сейчас покалывающее смущение и на задней стороне шеи. Ему очень не хочется говорить следующую фразу, но он перебарывает себя. — Понимаешь, ты единственный парень, который обратил на меня внимание, поэтому для меня это всё в новинку. Даже поцелуи.

Теперь Юнги выглядит сконфуженным и непонимающим, поэтому Тэхён глубоко вздыхает.

— Я девственник, Юнги. Ты у меня первый.

— То есть… подожди, ты никогда ни с кем не встречался? — когда Тэхён кивает, глаза Юнги становятся круглыми и большими. — И ты не занимался сексом? — второй кивок. — Оу…

— Эй! — возмущается его реакцией Тэхён и бьёт Юнги в плечо. Тот смеётся, перехватывая его кулак, и слабо толкает Тэхёна от себя. — Не реагируй, будто я какой-то прокажённый.

— Конечно нет, — из-за смеха Юнги атмосфера становится непринуждённой. Тэхён закатывает глаза и ещё раз впечатывает свой кулак в чужую грудь. — Получается, я твой мастер Йода?

— Что?.. Я не смотрел «Звёздные войны», если это оттуда, — Тэхён строит комичную мину, на что Юнги со вздохом накрывает ладонью лицо.

— Значит, посмотрим, — разочарованно обещает он, качая головой, и тянет Тэхёна за палец, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Так в итоге-то что? Ты больше не хочешь видеться со мной?

— Я не говорил этого, — Тэхён вздыхает, недовольно склоняя голову. — Я _хочу_ , правда хочу, но секс и прочие вещи всё ещё смущают меня.

— Хорошо, тогда пока что я держу руки при себе. За другие конечности и язык не отвечаю, — усмехнувшись, Юнги отдёргивает ладони и прижимает их к груди. Тэхён цыкает, на что Юнги начинает смеяться, довольный своей шуткой.

— Ты такой отвратительный, ты знаешь это?

— Может быть, — Юнги притворно безразлично приподнимает правое плечо, мол, _ты мне скажи_ , а потом слегка трясёт шлемом. — Поехали обратно?

— Давай, — кивает Тэхён, с радостью делая вид, что разговора не было, и при помощи Юнги надевает на себя шлем. Юнги заводит мотоцикл и хлопает по сидению сбоку от себя, и Тэхён послушно присаживается, мгновенно обвивая Юнги руками чуть ниже груди.

Он... подумает обо всём этом попозже.

◊

В следующий раз Юнги и Тэхёну удаётся встретиться только через три дня — в основном Тэхён занят учёбой.

— А когда остынет? — спрашивает Юнги, упираясь в стул между ногами ладонями, и приподнимается. На лице Тэхёна появляется призрачная улыбка, когда он вытаскивает из духовки небольшой противень. Поставив его на свободное место, Тэхён снимает с ладони прихватку и переводит на Юнги взгляд. — Так сколько ждать?

— Минут двадцать, — отвечает Тэхён, расплываясь в улыбке из-за чужого нетерпения. Сегодня Юнги одет в чёрную толстовку с чёрно-белой фотографией Харви Милка¹, шорты-бермуды и яркие шлёпанцы, и Тэхён не понимает, почему иногда тот одевается так странно.

После пар Чонгук написал Тэхёну с предложением сходить в Старбакс за чем-нибудь вкусным, но в итоге они решили не тратить много денег и вернуться в братство, где Тэхён захотел кое-что приготовить.

— Когда я был маленьким, мы с папой всегда готовили это печенье, — поставив в духовку вторую партию, Тэхён залезает на барный стул и берёт в руки телефон.

— А как называется? — проследив за его движениями, Чонгук на другой стороне стола прикладывает палец к сенсору на экране и чешет затылок.

— «Торчетти», — Чонгук кивает, начиная что-то печатать, а Тэхён открывает личные сообщения и вздыхает: в их общей переписке Момо, Суён и Еын опять всё заспамили разговорами о каких-то шеллаках.

— Я хочу скорее попробовать, — дёргаясь, жалуется Юнги и машет ладонью над противнем, однако пар всё равно продолжает подниматься, наполняя кухню братства сладким запахом. — Больше не могу ждать, последний раз я ел десять часов назад.

Покачав головой, Тэхён мягко хмыкает и слезает со стула, отложив телефон в сторону. Наклонившись над печеньем, Тэхён подцепляет пальцами самое дальнее и дует на него. Когда оно остывает, Тэхён осторожно разламывает его на две части над пищевой бумагой.

— Держи, — Тэхён протягивает Юнги одну из половинок, но тот молча приоткрывает губы и показывает на них указательным пальцем. — Ты серьёзно? Ладно.

Подойдя поближе к Юнги, Тэхён изумлённо выдыхает, оказавшись в плену его ладоней. Одной рукой Юнги обнимает его талию, а другой перехватывает длинные пальцы и кладёт кусочек печенья себе в рот.

Сначала Юнги почти беззвучно жуёт, двигая челюстями, а потом закатывает глаза и коротко стонет.

— Мелкий, выходи за меня, — говорит он с серьёзным видом и отпивает из стоящей рядом бутылки воды. Тэхён вопросительно склоняет голову на бок, смотря на него сверху вниз. — Я не шучу, — вторая ладонь притягивает его ближе и сжимает поясницу.

— Тогда где кольцо? — со смешком отвечает Тэхён. После воскресенья их общение слегка изменилось, и теперь Юнги постоянно флиртует с ним, и Тэхён, если честно, не против.

— Вот, — Юнги снимает с большого пальца простое титановое кольцо и надевает его на безымянный палец Тэхёна. Тот прыскает, пытаясь снять, но ему не дают. — Теперь нас ждёт брачная ночь.

Тэхён цыкает, отводя взгляд, и ойкает: он забыл, что Чонгук тоже здесь.

— И ты давай попробуй. С горячим шоколадом вообще офигенно, — кивнув на стаканчики из Старбакса, Тэхён с помощью специальной лопатки накладывает Чонгуку парочку печенья на тарелку, и тот благодарит со стеснительной улыбкой. Тэхён улыбается, замечая, что с каждым разом Чонгук смущается всё меньше и меньше, начиная привыкать к новым знакомствам и окружающей обстановке. Таким он Тэхёну нравится больше.

Когда Юнги наконец отпускает его, Тэхён присаживается перед духовкой на корточки и сквозь мутную дверцу следит за печеньем. На этот раз там готовится шоколадное.

Увлекшись готовкой, Тэхён выпадает из разговора, поэтому Чонгук и Юнги начинают обсуждать учебные вопросы, когда дверь на кухню открывается.

— Я не его секретарь, хватит спрашивать меня, — говорит кто-то раздражённо, а затем в помещении появляется Лола — она одета в спортивный топ и шорты, и её смуглая кожа блестит от пота. Заметив ребят, Лола прикрывает дверь и улыбается. — Привет, парни.

— Привет, как пробежка? — лениво спрашивает Юнги, не отвлекаясь от салфетки, на которой пишет названия нескольких дисциплин, к которым Чонгук всё ещё не взял дополнительные материалы в библиотеке.

— Слишком много людей, лучше бегать с утра, — Лола морщит нос, почёсывая костяшкой глаз, и проходит к холодильнику. Наклонившись, Лола достаёт запечатанную бутылку воды и пытается открыть её, но в итоге беспомощно тянется в сторону Тэхёна. — А что это у вас тут за вкусности?

— Я приготовил печенье! — вернув открытую бутылку, Тэхён радостно улыбается и нетерпеливо указывает на противень, спеша похвастаться своим творением. Лола заинтересованно двигает бровями и тянется, чтобы взять одну штуку. — Как тебе?

— Офигенно, — мямлит Лола, пытаясь прожевать, и прикрывает испачканные крошкой губы ладонью. Из-за её слов Тэхён горделиво выпрямляется и лезет проверять шоколадное печенье. — Ты на заказ не печёшь?

— А? — подняв голову от печи, Тэхён вопросительно морщится и несколько раз подряд моргает.

— У Чимина день рождения в октябре, он хотел, чтобы на десерт было что-то домашнее, — прожевав и прочистив рот прохладной водой, Лола вытирает кончики губ большим и указательным пальцами и присаживается напротив Тэхёна. — Не хочешь заняться этим? Не за бесплатно, конечно же.

Тэхён задумывается, оборачиваясь через плечо, и открывает духовку. Выкладывая новую порцию сладостей на второй поднос, слегка погнутый с краю, он обдумывает услышанное и хмурит брови. С другой стороны кухонного острова Чонгук тянет Юнги за рукав толстовки и, закусив губу, спрашивает: «А какого числа?». Юнги не отвечает, молча показывая на пальцах «один» и «три», так что Чонгук кивает и утыкается в телефон.

— В принципе, можно, только смотря сколько нужно будет печь, — неуверенно отвечает Тэхён, закрывая духовку, и вытирает ладони полотенцем. Лола понимающе кивает.

— Если тебе понадобится помощь, мои руки будут свободны, — предлагает она и с улыбкой показывает раскрытые ладони.

Юнги тихо хмыкает себе под нос, вероятно придумав шутку, но никто не замечает этого.

— А что… можно подарить? — спрашивает Чонгук, поднимая от телефона голову, и Лола и Юнги переглядываются поверх неё с улыбками.

— Мы сами ещё не знаем, если честно.

— Станцуй ему стриптиз, — хмыкает Юнги, подтягивая стул к подходящему Тэхёну. Тот молча залезает на него и с интересом посматривает на Лолу.

— Обязательно, — она закатывает глаза. — Сам-то что дарить будешь?

— Тоже стриптиз, — с серьёзным кивком отвечает Юнги и сворачивается, уходя от удара в грудь. — Эй, ты бы пожалела будущую звезду!

Вместо ответной реплики Лола шумно вздыхает и трясёт головой, качая сбившимся из-за бега хвостом.

— Как представлю тебя в кожаных шортиках, так блевать тянет.

— Обижаешь, — ущемлёно выпячивает губы Юнги, но Лола уже встаёт из-за кухонного острова и берёт в руки бутылку воды. — Ты на танцы? — когда Лола отрицательно мычит, Юнги машет ладонью. — Ладно, тогда неважно.

— Чимин всё ещё ждёт, когда ты начнёшь готовиться к проекту, — указав на Юнги горлышком бутылки, Лола посылает Чонгуку и Тэхёну добрую улыбку. — Ладно, мальчики, я пошла. Буду ждать твоего решения, Тэ. Звоните, если Юнги начнёт обижать вас.

Когда Лола исчезает за кухонной дверью, Чонгук незаметно выдыхает и прекращает мучить поисковую строку в браузере. Это сложно объяснить, но рядом с Лолой Чонгук чувствует себя нервозно и иногда даже больше, чем с Чимином. Возможно, это обычная смесь из стыда и вины. И страха, что Лола обо всём узнает и возненавидит его.

— …давай возьмём с собой? Суён и Чеён сто процентов проголодались, — из-за голоса Юнги Чонгук возвращается в реальность, в это время как Тэхён начинает складывать печенье в прозрачный контейнер с оранжевой крышкой.

— Вы уже уходите?

— Ага, — Тэхён щёлкает краями и вытаскивает с полки второй контейнер. — У нас занятия через полчаса.

— Хочешь с нами? — предлагает Юнги и убирает упакованное печенье в рюкзак. Чонгук мотает головой.

— Мы с Еын встречаемся в библиотеке скоро, а так я бы с радостью.

— О, тогда передашь ей кое-что? — услышав знакомое имя, Юнги достаёт из переднего кармана несколько документов в файле и тянется к Чонгуку. Взяв их в руки, тот понимающе кивает: это реквизиты на оплату учёбы и проживания (Чонгук получил свои копии ещё утром).

Окончательно собрав все вещи, парни покидают братство и расходятся: Чонгук переходит дорогу, чтобы сесть на автобус, а Юнги и Тэхён идут к остановке, что находится с их стороны.

◊

**Trouble — Neon Jungle**  
 **Blue Side — J-Hope**

Ожидая, пока Юнги закончит разговор по телефону, Тэхён садится на диван боком к спинке и кладёт на колени свою сумку, чтобы вытащить из неё тетрадь и два хорошо заточенных карандаша. Бросив сумку обратно на пол, Тэхён вздыхает и от скуки начинает наблюдать за Чангюном, который работает за компьютером и иногда переговаривается с незнакомым первокурсником. Когда Тэхёну наскучивает это, он переводит взгляд на зону отдыха, где Суён и Чеён вполголоса разговаривают, вероятно обсуждая текст, который вскоре они будут записывать. Сначала Тэхён удивился тому, что они не ссорятся, но потом Юнги указал ему на квадратную табличку на стене («Всё говно изливаем за чертой») и на блестящую золотую линию у порога (её Юнги и Хосок провели несколько лет назад).

— Давай попросим Чангюна изменить тональность в этом моменте? — предлагает Чеён с серьёзным лицом, упираясь подбородком в спинку стула. Выделив карандашом несколько строк, Чеён передаёт распечатанный лист Суён.

— М, не знаю. Они вроде говорили, что здесь будет сольная часть, — Суён склоняет голову и задумывается. — Тогда будет что-то типа… _Оживись, давай поболтаем, подлей мне виски в колу. Никогда не была одной из стада, и всем показываю средний палец_.

— _Люди говорят, что у меня нет сердца, но я просто научилась им реже пользоваться. Делаю всё возможное, ведь я упорна как никто другой. А мы ещё даже не начинали, ага_ , — читает вслед за ней Чеён и щёлкает пальцами. — Отлично, давай так и оставим?

— Угу.

Тэхёну хочется послушать ещё немного, но Юнги возвращается в студию.

— Итак, мелкий, — начинает он, устраиваясь на диване перед Тэхёном, и скрещивает ноги по-турецки, — ты написал что-нибудь после нашего последнего занятия?

Тэхён качает головой, отклоняясь назад, и смеётся, когда Юнги карикатурно морщится, будто перед ним запущенный случай.

— Эй, я пытался, это уже что-то!

— Ой, ну это заслуживает отдельной похвалы, — Юнги тянется и гладит Тэхёна по волосам, с силой нажимая на тёмные пряди, от чего тот стонет. — Хороший мальчик, ты очень хороший мальчик.

— Юнги!

— Ла-адно, покажи, что у тебя там, — Тэхён передает Юнги тетрадь в бордовой обложке и закусывает нижнюю губу, с ожиданием наблюдая. Юнги начинает листать страницы, с прищуренным взором вглядываясь в хаотично разбросанные строки. — У тебя ошибки в словах, англичанин.

— Разве это сейчас важно?

— Нет, но лучше проверяй домашку перед сдачей, — Юнги хмыкает, что-то заметив, и вытаскивает из-за уха карандаш.

— Эй, ты там что чиркать собрался?! — восклицает Тэхён и вытягивается вперёд, чтобы заглянуть в тетрадь: Юнги смело помечает целый абзац жирным крестом. — Ну блин, я же старался…

— Понимаю, но… поэт-песенник из тебя никакой, — Юнги качает головой.

— Ну вот… — расстраивается Тэхён, опуская голову, а Юнги закрывает тетрадь и осматривает студию в поисках чего-то. Заприметив Чангюна и первокурсника рядом с оборудованием, он прищуривает глаза и вскакивает с дивана: — Гюн, мой ноут у вас?

Чангюн угукает и, продолжая сосредоточенно слушать, как первокурсник что-то зачитывает ему, вытаскивает чёрный ноутбук Юнги с нижней полки, чтобы передать его.

Схватив фиолетовую подушку, Юнги забирается на диван рядом с Тэхёном и, уместившись под боком, кладёт её на их бёдра, а ноутбук сверху.

— Мы будем что-то смотреть? — Тэхён заинтересованно заглядывает в экран, но Юнги фыркает и водит пальцем по сенсорной панели, чтобы открыть папку под названием «музыка, общ.собрание». — А, не будем.

— Сначала за вай-фай заплати. Кстати, — Юнги поводит плечами, пытаясь найти удобную позу, и выкрикивает: — Эй, ребят, с каждого по доллару за вай-фай! И пять на прочие расходы! — Тэхён с интересом смотрит, как Чеён с недовольным лицом бросает скрученные купюры в обёрнутую газетой банку, и вопросительно кивает на неё.

— Мне тоже?

— Не, будешь со следующего платить.

— А вам же должны выдавать какие-то деньги, нет?.. — Юнги пихает его плечом, и Тэхён возвращается к экрану, где ничего не изменилось.

— Должны. Но мы их на аппаратуру откладываем. Ну, типа, если есть возможность платить за вай-фай самостоятельно, зачем тратить на это выделенные деньги? — Юнги двигается к Тэхёну ещё ближе, поправляя скатившийся капюшон, и стучит пальцем по пространству между сенсорной панелью и клавиатурой. — Ты сюда смотри, мелкий.

— Смотрю, смотрю, — бурчит Тэхён с недовольной миной и поворачивает голову, секундно мазнув взглядом по профилю Юнги. Тот наконец открывает папку и зависает взглядом на новых, подписанных как «биты», «минусы гю», «тексты» и «авторское». Следом Юнги мгновенно выбирает папку «юнги & хосок», но Тэхён успевает заметить много других, подписанных именами знакомых и незнакомых ему ребят. — Ого, я сейчас услышу ваши песни?

— Только одну, — Юнги безжалостно игнорирует первый файл под названием «the last» и включает следующий «blue side». Поставив на паузу начавшийся трек, Юнги вытаскивает из кармана толстовки белые наушники и пытается их распутать одной рукой, из-за чего Тэхён вздыхает и помогает ему. — Послушай и скажи, что ты почувствовал.

Тэхён кивает, вставляя капельку в левое ухо, и изумлённо выпрямляется: вместе с медленной мелодией он будто слышит звуки музыки ветра. Смутившись из-за своей реакции, Тэхён усаживается обратно, ойкая из-за костлявого плеча Юнги, впившегося в его лопатку.

К огорчению Тэхёна песня быстро заканчивается, но Юнги включает её снова. Они слушают сочинение Хосока ещё несколько раз в тишине; Тэхён, проникшись мелодией, глубоко задумывается, отрешённо наблюдая, как Юнги очищает шорты от налипшей пыли.

— Ну что, как тебе? — через несколько минут Юнги выключает песню и закрывает папку. Тэхён, вытащив из уха наушник, отдаёт его обратно и хмурит брови, пытаясь сложить свои чувства в слова.

— Это было так непривычно, но вместе с тем круто. Я имею в виду, эти звуки на фоне. Как будто хрусталь или что-то, — Тэхён цыкает от своего глупого объяснения и неловко улыбается, когда Юнги удовлетворённо кивает, подбадривая. — Блин, Юнги, — Тэхён трёт глаза. — Я не знаю. Песня кажется грустной, но я не понял, откуда эта синяя сторона и мечта. Это какая-то метафора?

Юнги добродушно хмыкает, из-за чего Тэхён вопросительно дёргает бровями.

— В английском языке это слово обозначает не только синий цвет, но и прилагательное печальный, подавленный, унылый и так далее, — толкнув Тэхёна верхней частью тела, Юнги поворачивает лицо к экрану ноутбука и открывает в блокноте два варианта текста песни: оригинал и перевод на английский. — Попробуй послушать ещё раз, но на этот раз держи перед глазами текст и перевод.

Тэхён кивает, вставляя в уши уже оба наушника, и перетаскивает гладкий ноутбук за нижнюю часть к себе на колени. Стараясь внимательно вслушаться, Тэхён сжимает губы и, когда начинается куплет, всё понимает. Его лицо медленно вытягивается от осознания скрытого смысла.

— Я включаю эту песню всем, кого начинаю обучать рэпу, чтобы показать, что необязательно быть великим композитором или сочинителем для создания музыки, — Тэхён вытаскивает наушники из ушей, потом из ноутбука, и Юнги убирает их в карман. — Хосок ненавидит «Blue Side» за то, что она слишком простая и короткая, но в отличие от него я люблю её именно за это. Она доказывает, что необязательно придумывать огромные тексты с неисчисляемым количеством метафор и идеальной рифмой, чтобы заставить слушателя что-то почувствовать.

Тэхён в ответ лишь глупо моргает, не зная что ответить.

— Я думал, всегда важно, чтобы была хорошая рифма… Ну, мы же зачитываем…

— Нет, ты меня немного не понял, — Юнги качает головой, бордовые пряди чёлки падают на его глаза. — Я хотел сказать, что рифма, понятное дело, важна, но это не самое главное. Как ты думаешь, что самое главное?

— Эм, ну, наверное смысл, который автор вкладывает? Я не знаю… а какой правильный ответ?

Юнги беспечно пожимает плечами и отворачивается в сторону девушек: Суён что-то слушает в наушниках, проговаривая про себя слова, а Чеён убирает со стола мусор, комкая ненужные большие листы.

— Без понятия, — отвечает наконец Юнги, и Тэхён понимает, что это был вопрос с подвохом. — Каждый решает сам. Для кого-то в приоритете эмоции, которые вызывает музыка, для кого-то — количество красивых слов и «чётких» рифм. Ты не обязан стараться делать всё правильно. Это просто творчество. Что бы ты не создал, оно навсегда останется творчеством.

Тэхён в ответ молчит, обдумывая чужие слова, и про себя тихо удивляется: он не ожидал, что Юнги будет относиться к этому так серьёзно и мудро. Почему-то такие мысли заставляют Тэхёна взглянуть на Юнги по-новому; он больше не кажется безответственным старшеклассником. А ещё Тэхёну внезапно хочется попробовать что-нибудь написать.

— Из-за твоих слов я чувствую вдохновение, — Тэхён с благодарностью хлопает по чужому колену, замечая самодовольный взгляд Юнги, и протягивает руку. — Я хочу получить свою тетрадь обратно.

— Вот это настрой! — Юнги кивает, с резким звуком выдёргивая половину страниц, и возвращает застывшему Тэхёну оставшуюся часть. — Начинай всё заново и давай на этот раз без этих странных четверостиший. И бога ради, никогда больше не пытайся срифмовать слова «клуб» и «труп».

Все остальные ребята вздрагивают, когда Юнги с грохотом оказывается на полу, а Тэхён шлёпает по его задней точке мятой тетрадью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> харви милк¹ — американский политик и первый открытый гей, избранный на государственный пост в штате калифорния в качестве члена городского наблюдательного совета сан-франциско.


	9. Chapter 9

**Октябрь.**

Чонгук начинает жевать большой палец, щурясь на слишком маленький текст на экране телефона. Вокруг раздаются негромкие разговоры и тихая хип-хоп песня, но Чонгук сосредоточен только на том, что он читает. Внезапно Хосок в середине зала что-то зычно выкрикивает, и Чонгук поднимает взгляд. Осознав, что тот просто дурачится с Сокджином, Чонгук возвращается обратно к просмотру браузерной страницы и нажимает на салатовую кнопку «Откликнуться».

— Как ты тут? — спрашивает кто-то сверху голосом Чимина, и Чонгук дёргает головой, ударяясь затылком. Ойкнув, Чонгук гладит себя по ушибленному месту и двигается, чтобы Чимин смог присесть рядом с ним. Чонгук бы чувствовал себя польщённым, что сам _Чимин_ сел рядом с ним, если бы не знал, что без Лолы тому становится одиноко.

— Я не понимаю, как вы делаете то движение с руками, потому что в прыжке мне сложно это сделать, — жалуется Чонгук, смущаясь смотреть на Чимина: он даже отсюда чувствует, как от того идёт жар и запах одеколона. — То есть, сначала нужно подпрыгнуть и развести ладони в сторону, а потом соединить?

— Да, но, чтобы не потеряться, оставляй между пальцами небольшое расстояние, — Чимин поднимает ладонь и изящно двигает ею. Чонгуку всё-таки приходится повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, и его сердце снова болезненно сжимается: эта глупая влюблённость всё ещё здесь. — После перерыва покажу тебе ещё раз.

Чонгук кивает, пробормотав благодарность, и переводит взгляд на потухший экран телефона.

— Кстати, пока не забыл, — Чимин трясёт указательным пальцем, переваливаясь в сторону, и запускает ладонь в задний карман шорт. Вытащив цветную карточку, сложенную пополам, Чимин издаёт довольный звук и протягивает её Чонгуку.

— Что это?.. — интересуется Чонгук и с осторожностью поднимает первую половинку. Увиденное заставляет его недоумённо захлопать ресницами и обернуться к беззлобно усмехающемуся Чимину.

— Ты наверное не знаешь об этом, но у меня день рождения на следующей неделе в воскресенье. Я буду отмечать, — Чонгук возвращает взгляд обратно к пригласительному, где женским почерком выведены их с Тэхёном имена. — Буду рад, если ты придёшь. О, и Тэхён тоже приглашён. Без понятия, захочет ли он пойти, но Юнги точно идёт, поэтому на всякий случай.

— Я обязательно приду! — восклицает Чонгук в ответ и касается напечатанного бокала с шампанским кончиками пальцем. — Только… у меня вопрос. Что тебе можно подарить?

— Да у меня в принципе всё есть, — Чимин беспечно отмахивается, за что получает недовольный взгляд со стороны, и поднимается с пола, так как Сокджин звонко хлопает в ладони и зовёт всех обратно.

— Я так не могу, — бормочет Чонгук, вставая следом за Чимином. — Это как-то не красиво — без подарка приходить…

— Подари какую-нибудь книгу, — предлагает Чимин, пожимая плечами. — Ты же вроде много читаешь.

После этого Чимин уходит к своим друзьям, а Чонгук заторможенно кивает: в его голове уже постепенно начинает рождаться идея для подарка. Только для этого нужно будет попросить денег у бабушки или папы…

Обречённо вздохнув, Чонгук снова открывает браузер и, удостоверившись, что для общего танца он пока не требуется, возвращается к просматриванию открытых интернет-страниц.

◊

Чонгук ёжится от противного ветра, обдувающего голые щиколотки и переступает с ноги на ногу. Это глупая мысль, но он немного жалеет, что не курит и не пользуется зажигалкой.

— А мы не рано? — спрашивает Тэхён, дуя на пальцы (сегодняшний вечер выдался действительно холодным, по-настоящему осенним), и подносит едва начатую сигарету к губам.

— Хрен знает, — Суён тянет ладонь в его сторону, играя пальцами, и тоже прикуривает, передавая зажигалку по кругу. Момо морщится, но всё равно повторяет вслед за друзьями и поводит плечами, разгоняя прохладу. — Нам всё равно Чангюна ещё ждать.

— Я здесь! — восклицает Чангюн, прижимая к груди небольшую коробку в яркой упаковке, и непонимающе хмурится, пройдясь по присутствующим взглядом. — А где Еын?.. Или её не пригласили?

— Она может попозже подойдёт. У неё свидание, — последнее слово у Чонгука получается смущённым, и Момо и Суён переглядываются с лукавыми улыбками.

— Ты так и не рассказал нам, что это за парень, кстати, — хитро тянет Суён, получая в поддержку ярые кивки от Момо. — Как его зовут? Как он выглядит? Как произошло знакомство?

— Парень как парень, — Чонгук пожимает плечами, безнадёжно надеясь, что девочки от него отстанут, но не тут-то было, поэтому он коротко вздыхает. — Его зовут Эзра, он подсел к нам в библиотеке, учится на втором курсе.

— Я не помню у нас таких, — Момо прижимает к губам указательный палец, задумываясь, но в итоге качает головой и делает затяжку, прижимаясь к плечу Суён.

— Как он внешне? Симпатичный? — спрашивает та невинно, морщась из-за горечи сигареты, и вытаскивает из переднего кармана джинсовой куртки выключенный телефон.

— Я не зна-аю. Говорю же, парень как парень.

— Он красивее, чем твой старшекурсник? — сейчас Момо и Суён выглядят донельзя довольными, потому что дождались нужной им реакции: Чонгук отводит взгляд, краснея, и крепче прижимает завёрнутый в пищевую бумагу противень к груди. Он не отвечает, но ему и не нужно, потому что входная дверь дома открывается и на крыльцо выходят Сокджин, Чеён и Хосок, привлекая к себе всё внимание.

Мазнув быстрым взглядом по младшим, Суён и Чангюну, Чеён поднимает брови в немом вопросе и прикуривает от зажигалки Сокджина, что-то говоря обоим парням, что заставляет их рассмеяться.

— Тэхён! — неожиданно кричит Хосок, и вся компания неловко приближается к дому. Его тонкие пальцы, держащие сигарету, худые запястья, подвёрнутые рукава куртки — всё это до сих пор кажется Тэхёну привлекательным. — Вы почему не заходите?

— Они меня ждали, — с неловким смешком объясняется Чангюн и тянет вперёд узловатую ладонь; парни пожимают друг другу руки, кроме Тэхёна и Чонгука, чьи ладони заняты широкими противнями. — Мы самые последние?

— Без понятия, — отвечает вместо Хосока Сокджин, выпуская сигаретный дым через нос. — Мы не следим за этим. Кстати, этот дом не только дом Чимина, но ещё и мой, поэтому ничего не сломайте, хорошо?

Чонгук и Тэхён (а последняя фраза была адресована им) испуганно переглядываются, но всё равно кивают.

— Хватит выпендриваться перед перваками, — насмешливый тон Момо мгновенно разрушает напряжённую атмосферу, навеянную серьёзным видом Сокджина, и Момо машет парням ладонью, говоря следовать за ней. По пути врезавшись в плечо Чеён, да так, что та роняет сигарету, Момо довольно улыбается и скрывается в доме. Чонгук съёживается, ожидая раздражённую реакцию, но Чеён почему-то не злится, только ухмыляется, облизнув губы, и оборачивается.

Услышать, скажет ли она что-то, он не успевает: его втягивают в прихожую, ограниченную зеркалом, двумя шкафами и скамейкой. Оставив на вешалке толстовку, Момо проходит дальше, раздвигая рукой штору из бусин, и минует тёмную гостиную. Двери в остальные комнаты приоткрыты, являя внутреннее содержание, и Чонгук знает, что это съёмный дом, где ничего менять нельзя, но всё равно удивляется насколько же в каждой комнате разный ремонт.

Толкнув верхней частью тела маятниковую дверь в дальней стороне гостиной, Момо приводит первокурсников на кухню и скрещивает руки на груди, с интересом наблюдая, как Лола и Чимин смотрят в открытый холодильник.

— Вы там случайно не двух обворожительных юношей потеряли? — спрашивает она едко, выпрямляясь, и гордо улыбается, когда Лола и Чимин подпрыгивают от неожиданности.

— Ребята! — Лола оборачивается с широкой улыбкой, и у Чонгука на секунду перехватывает дыхание от красоты Лолы: она одета в тёмно-серое платье-водолазку, выгодно подчёркивающее её фигуру и смуглую кожу, тёмные волосы собраны в гладкий хвост, а в ушах звенят большие кольца из золота. — Мои маленькие помощники, — мурчит Лола, целуя щёку Чонгука накрашенными бордовой помадой губами, и крепко обнимает его (Тэхёну и Момо она просто кивает). Сначала Чонгук замирает в неловкой позе, но потом отмирает и аккуратно обнимает Лолу в ответ, второй рукой вцепившись в противень. Вероятнее всего Лола так доброжелательна из-за праздника, но Чонгуку всё равно становится приятно от такой дружелюбности. А спустя секунду до кончиков волос стыдно, потому что его взгляд перемещается на Чимина.

— Привет, — чуть ли не одними губами произносит Чонгук и избегает чужого взгляда, жадно осматривая объект своей влюблённости: на Чимине узкие чёрные брюки, белая рубашка, вырез на которой открывает достаточно загорелой кожи на груди, и неизменные серебряные, цепочечные и кожаные браслеты. — С днём рождения…

— Спасибо, — Чонгук даже не замечает, как Тэхён не без труда забирает из его рук противень и одаривает его _что с тобой, блин, не так_ взглядом. Момо и Лола присоединяются к Тэхёну, начиная раскладывать принесённые сладости на чёрные тарелки, и Чонгук решается поднять глаза. — К-Классно выглядишь.

— Ещё раз спасибо, ты тоже, — Чимин щурится, склоняя голову в сторону, и внимательно рассматривает Чонгука, чем заставляет его занервничать ещё больше.

— Эй, хватит там друг друга разглядывать, лучше бы помогли нам, — ругается Лола, комкая пищевую бумагу. Подмигнув Чонгуку, Чимин разворачивается и подходит к Лоле — Хотя, Чонгук, тебе лучше вернуться в гостиную. Там Джихё и Чарли должны настраивать колонки.

Чонгук потерянно осматривается и кивает, когда Момо указывает рукой на единственный выход.

— А нам нужно переложить всё на тележку и проверить, заказали ли пиццу и роллы, — на мгновение задержавшись на качающейся двери взглядом, Лола хлопает в ладони и наклоняется за фартуком.

— Будет шведский стол? — интересуется Тэхён, облизывая испачканные в креме пальцы и отходит к раковине.

— Угу. Мы хотим поставить еду где-нибудь сбоку, чтобы она не мешалась. В основном мы все будем в гостиной, так что каждый сможет перекусить, когда захочет, — Чимин вытаскивает из холодильника несколько больших тарелок с различными закусками и переставляет их на низкую, но длинную тележку.

— Я предлагал сделать по-другому, но меня конечно же не стали слушать, — Тэхён дёргается от испуга, врезаясь боком в край стены, когда в окне появляется фигура Юнги. Заметив Тэхёна, Юнги налегает на нижний край и упирается в него руками. — Привет, мелкий. Не знал, что ты уже здесь.

— Как видишь… ты покрасился, — с изумлением отмечает Тэхён, вытирая о тёмные джинсы мокрые руки. Обнаружив это, Юнги морщится, но демонстративно встряхивает головой и пропускает пальцы сквозь русые пряди.

— Ага, я немного непостоянный. И красный цвет надоел уже.

— _Немного_ , — хмыкает Лола, и Юнги стреляет в неё глазами. — В твоей жизни есть хоть что-нибудь неизменное?

— Конечно же есть, — мгновенно отвечает Юнги серьёзным тоном, — это Хосок.

— О господи, — выдыхает Лола и хочет отвернуться, чтобы помочь Чимину, как вдруг резко останавливается и протягивает в сторону Юнги руки. Тот, собирающийся перелезть через окно, замирает в подтянутом состоянии. — Сейчас на тебе есть штаны?

 _Сейчас?_ Тэхёну очень интересно, что здесь происходило до того, как они приехали.

— Не волнуйся, все прелести у меня прикрыты, — на губах Юнги появляется грязная ухмылка, когда он забирается на подоконник и спрыгивает на лакированный паркет.

Лола закатывает глаза, качая головой с улыбкой, и осматривает беспорядок на кухонной тумбе перед собой в поисках своего зазвеневшего телефона. С победным _ага_ вытянув его из-под полотенца, Лола принимает вызов и, внимательно выслушав говорящего, кивает и что-то тихо отвечает.

— Там приехали пицца и роллы. Заберите их, пожалуйста, мы пока разложим остальную еду, — просит она у Тэхёна и Юнги, и Юнги, шутливо отдав Лоле честь, тащит Тэхёна обратно к окну.

Тэхён пытается вырваться и издаёт несогласный звук.

— Есть же дверь!

— Так неинтересно, — возражает Юнги, подмигивает Тэхёну и ловко перепрыгивает подоконник. Тэхён, смирившись, осторожно забирается следом. Когда он прыгает, Юнги поддерживает его за плечо и помогает восстановить равновесие. — А теперь вперёд!

◊

Чувствуя себя до ужаса неловко, Чонгук возвращается в гостиную и топчется у края замшевого дивана, за которым находится камин. Там, рядом с вытянутыми колонками, на коленях сидят Джихё и незнакомый Чонгуку мужчина.

— Здесь скорее всего нужен второй провод, — говорит незнакомец, взмахом головы откидывая со лба каштановую чёлку, и собирает с пола несколько шнуров в обе ладони. По рукам Чонгука проходятся мурашки из-за чужого низкого голоса и идеального британского произношения. — Добрый вечер.

Приветственно кивнув, мужчина разворачивается и уходит в сторону коридора, а Чонгук провожает его с открытым ртом.

— О, Гуки, привет! — Джихё широко улыбается, поднимая голову, и машет, чтобы Чонгук подошёл поближе. — Давно не виделись с тобой. Как учёба? Тебе нравится твой куратор?

— Привет, всё замечательно, — Чонгук радостно улыбается, осознав, что действительно скучал по Джихё. Хоть они почти и не общаются, он знает, что всё равно в любой момент может обратиться за помощью к Джихё или к Юкхэю. — Мне очень нравятся учёба и танцевальный клуб.

— Рада слышать, что ты освоился. А как у Тэхёна и Еын дела?

— У них тоже всё хорошо. Еын сегодня на свидании, — Чонгук сомневается, стоит ли говорить последнюю часть, но взгляд Джихё выражает настоящую заинтересованность и восторг. Она словно старшая сестра, которой Чонгук рассказывает новости. 

— Еын, кажется, освоилась ещё быстрее, — Джихё легко смеётся, откидывая с глаз косую чёлку. Спохватившись, Чонгук присаживается рядом с Джихё на колени и поворачивает колонку к себе. — Что насчёт тебя? Есть успехи в любовном плане?

— Пока нет, — смущённо говорит Чонгук, переставляя местами неправильно подключённые к приставке провода.

— Мне нравится это «пока нет», — Джихё снова смеётся, излучая позитив, и отряхивает ладони. — Ладно, я пойду посмотрю, где там Чарли потерялся.

Джихё почти уходит, когда Чонгук касается её руки.

— Подожди… тут дополнительные провода не нужны, я всё переставил. Осталось только два входа для микрофонов.

— Блин, а мы сидели и головы ломали, как настроить, — Джихё выдаёт неловкий смешок, прикрывая рот пальцами с ярким маникюром, и берёт в руки телефон. — Спасибо, Чонгук. Я тогда точно пошла искать Чарли и Юкхэя. Нам всё равно нужно переставить эту технику к камину.

Чонгук провожает Джихё взглядом и встаёт с пола, не зная, чем заняться. В гостиной кроме него есть ещё Камилла и Сынван, но они о чём-то шепчутся, прижавшись друг к другу на диване, и не обращают на происходящее никакого внимания.

К счастью, Чонгуку не приходится долго пребывать в одиночестве: из прихожей выходят Чангюн, Суён и Юнги с Тэхёном. Улыбнувшись, Чонгук вприпрыжку подходит к ним и без лишних вопросов помогает вытащить из крафтовых пакетов несколько прозрачных контейнеров с суши и роллами, пока Юнги и Тэхён ставят дюжину упаковок пицц на металлическую тележку рядом с двухлитровыми бутылками всевозможной газировки.

— Так много еды, — непосредственно отмечает Чонгук, уже высмотрев несколько пицц с его любимой начинкой, и Суён мягко усмехается, переглянувшись с Чангюном.

— Единственный плюс нахождения здесь.

— Да что ты говоришь?! — комично удивляется Юнги и хватается за горло. Тэхён и Чонгук смеются. — А как же день рождения нашего любимого Президента Всея Университета? Мы с мелкими пришли сюда только ради внимания нашего повелителя!

— Не приплетай сюда первокурсников. Ты сам знаешь, что будешь первым, кто свалит.

— Почему ты так жестока, Пак? — продолжая держать руку у кадыка, Юнги драматично прикрывает глаза ладонью.

Суён в ответ строит смешную гримасу, на которую Юнги сразу же отвечает, ничуть не смутившись.

Наблюдая за старшими ребятами, которые начали дурачиться, Чонгук глубоко вздыхает и счастливо улыбается. Именно сейчас он чувствует, что находится там, где должен быть.

◊

**Grenade — Bruno Mars**

Тэхён не знает, сколько точно времени идёт вечеринка, но потеплевшая бутылка пива в его руке говорит, что прошло достаточно времени.

Когда все приглашённые собрались в гостиной, а еда была расставлена по тележкам рядом со входом на кухню, Лола попросила Чимина выйти в центр и произнесла чувственный тост. После этого все зашумели, приподнимая стаканы или бутылки с алкоголем, и праздник официально начался.

Юнги испарился ещё в самом начале, поэтому сейчас Тэхён сидит в углу дивана и, лениво потягивая тёплое пиво, наблюдает, как Юкхэй и какая-то старшекурсница поют в караоке известный трек Бруно Марса. Слева от него сидят Чонгук и Чеён, в руках которой бутылка водки, и Тэхён кривится, надеясь, что Чонгук не напьётся, как в тот раз.

— Ты чего такой кислый? — Тэхён от испуга чуть не роняет пиво и, схватившись за футболку в районе бешено бьющегося сердца, пытается успокоиться. Хосок хихикает, убирая с глаз длинные пряди тёмной чёлки. — Извини, я не знал, что ты такой трусишка.

— Очень смешно, — отвечает Тэхён, негодующе хмурясь, и перемещает пальцы к солнечному сплетению. — Я не кислый, мне просто нечего делать.

— Караоке? — предлагает Хосок, начиная подниматься, когда Камилла зовёт его к экрану телевизора. Нахмурившись, Тэхён мотает головой, и Хосок с улыбкой заговорщика кивает в сторону открытой двери справа от камина. — Окей, тогда, думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, что Юнги на веранде.

Несколько раз пусто моргнув, Тэхён кивает в ответ и встаёт. В нём нет ни капли уверенности, что он не будет навязываться, но Тэхён уже привык, что на таких вечеринках Юнги всегда рядом с ним, поэтому отставляет в край надоевшую бутылку пива и вытаскивает из мини-холодильника две влажные банки неизвестной фирмы. В гостиной многолюдно, большинство танцует или подпевает Камилле и Хосоку, так что Тэхёну приходится постараться, чтобы оказаться напротив прохода на веранду: стеклянная дверь отодвинута в сторону и фигура Юнги хорошо выделяется на фоне тёмно-синего неба.

— …нет, подожди, — Тэхён останавливается у самого порога, услышав в голосе Юнги раздражённые нотки: он разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, опираясь на перила веранды, и из-за его плеча вьётся белая струйка дыма. — Не надо врать. Я тебе сразу сказал, что между нами кроме секса ничего не будет.

Тэхён не хочет подслушивать, но его ноги сами по себе приклеиваются к паркету.

— Чёрт, нет, Лип. Я тебе уже говорил это сто раз, — Юнги затягивается, и здесь, вдали от шума, Тэхён слышит потрескивание сигареты. — Между нами не было искр, не неси чушь. Ты сам знаешь, что никакой любви и симпатии не существует, я это от тебя сто раз слышал.

Тон голоса Юнги… за этот месяц Тэхён успел увидеть и недовольного Юнги, и серьёзного Юнги, и шутящего Юнги, и даже ворчащего, но в данный момент всё это кажется маской. То, как Юнги ведёт себя и говорит — это настоящий Юнги.

— Ага, конечно, — он злобно фыркает, осыпая с сигареты пепел, и лениво разворачивается, мгновенно застывая, когда Тэхён делает шаг назад. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько вечных секунд, и в итоге Юнги отводит взгляд, пьяно моргая. — Ладно, давай заканчивать, этот разговор всё равно не имеет смысла… Моё мнение не изменится, можешь говорить что хочешь… Угу... Пока.

Юнги сбрасывает, небрежно закидывает телефон во внутренний карман кожаной куртки и тянет себя за горло чёрной водолазки. Под светом из окон его русые волосы выглядят тускло. Тэхён, потеряв всю смелость, делает несколько скромных шагов вперёд.

— Это был мой бывший парень, — Юнги заговаривает первым, бросая на Тэхёна быстрый взгляд, когда тот останавливается рядом и наваливается на перила. — Ну как парень… мы с ним только спали и развлекались.

 _Как мы с тобой?_ хочет спросить Тэхён, но решает промолчать и лезет за сигаретами. В груди появляется какое-то тяжёлое чувство.

Мазнув взглядом по чужим ладоням, Юнги молча протягивает свою, и парни по очереди закуривают.

— Ты куришь, — отмечает Тэхён, чтобы разогнать тишину, и стушёвывается, когда Юнги бросает на него взгляд из-под бровей.

— Только когда напиваюсь, — Юнги шумно вздыхает, воюя с язычком на банке, которую Тэхён оставил на перилах, и зажимает сигарету губами. Справившись, Юнги делает большой глоток прохладного пива. Тэхён отворачивается, разглядывая небольшой кусок газона и дальний дом перед собой. — Быстрее разваливает.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — Тэхён благодарно кивает, когда Юнги открывает для него вторую банку. Это пиво на вкус лучше, чем прошлое. Тэхён морщится, когда после сильной затяжки оно царапает горло.

Подумать только… всего месяц назад он даже не знал, как пахнет алкоголь.

— Прошлое не отпускает, — Юнги медлит с ответом, но в итоге всё равно отвечает, опуская голову. Тэхён украдкой смотрит на его рассыпавшиеся пряди волос. Из-за цвета пшеницы Юнги выглядит моложе. — В том году я и один парень были близки, но всё прекратилось через пару месяцев. Он начал нравится мне, и я… ушёл.

— Зачем? — Тэхён не совсем понимает, для чего ему это рассказывают, но подозревает, что Юнги просто нужно выговориться. Он за две затяжки докуривает сигарету и бросает её в литровую банку-пепельницу.

— Потому что я не завожу отношения. Потому что я не привязываюсь. Я не хочу этого, — от дыма у Тэхёна начинают слезиться глаза, и он понимает, что всё это время держал сигарету в пальцах рядом с лицом. Зажмурившись и проморгавшись, Тэхён тушит сигарету и обхватывает банку пива обеими ладонями. От того, что говорит Юнги, он чувствует какое-то давление в голове.

— То есть, ты используешь людей, чтобы-

— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Юнги, и поворачивается к Тэхёну. — Филипп сам предложил секс без обязательств. Он знал, что я не встречаюсь. Поэтому, когда мы начали что-то испытывать друг к другу, я спасовал.

— Но… почему? — спрашивает Тэхён, расширяя глаза от удивления. Для него, человека, который никогда не получал взаимность, это выглядит странно. Тэхён только мечтал о таком, когда был младше. — Симпатия это же хорошо…

— А есть ли смысл в симпатии? — ощетинивается Юнги, но берёт себя в руки и выпивает всё пиво до конца. — В чём смысл доверять себя какому-то человеку, если он всё равно уйдёт? Если вы будете обещать друг другу вечность, а в итоге дадите друг другу не более пары жалких лет?

Теперь Тэхён понимает. И ему становится необъяснимо больно и обидно за Юнги.

— Все книги, фильмы и сериалы показывают, что чувства стоят того, чтобы за них бороться, но никто не рассказывает, что случается, когда они выгорают. Люди не борются за любовь, они просто уходят, — Юнги сжимает пустую банку пальцами, и Тэхён вздыхает, жалостливо морщась. Он не встревает, давая Юнги выговориться.— Чимин и Лола, Сынван и Сокджин, Камилла и Хосок. Чеён и… — Юнги прерывает себя, переводя дух. — Как ты думаешь, они будут вместе и после окончания универа? Я сомневаюсь в этом. Сейчас они могут говорить друг другу что угодно, но когда придёт время, они отпустят свои чувства.

— Юнги, — зовёт Тэхён, видя, как тот начинает распаляться, и кладёт руку ему на плечо. Юнги не сбрасывает её, но и не обращает внимания.

— В чём смысл тратить свои силы на то, чтобы открыться кому-то? Даже друзья уходят, — из-за выпитого алкоголя и сигарет голос Юнги звучит гулко. Он смотрит куда-то перед собой, вероятно забыв, что Тэхён рядом с ним и сжимает его плечо. — И я заранее ненавижу Хосока за то, что он тоже уйдёт.

— Не думай сразу так категорично, — мягко произносит Тэхён, начиная поглаживать Юнги по плечу. Это заставляет его расслабиться и распрямить спину. — Он же твой лучший друг.

— Порой я не уверен в этом, — Юнги вдыхает воздух полной грудью и, задержав его на несколько секунд, слабо выдыхает. Затем он поворачивается к Тэхёну, и его глаза покрыты осоловелой дымкой. — Я знаю, что уже наговорил достаточно и утомил тебя, но я могу ещё рассказать кое-что?

Тэхён кивает и видит, что Юнги хочет прикоснуться, но сомневается. Если честно, Тэхён давно заметил эту потребность Юнги в прикосновениях. Поэтому Тэхён подбадривающе улыбается и хлопает Юнги по запястью. Он не обещает, что сможет дать дельный совет, но иногда возможность выговориться кому-то не из друзей или родных позволяет почувствовать облегчение.

— Иногда я ухожу не потому, что избегаю отношений, а потому что чувствую свою незначимость, — Юнги отшатывается назад, и по его глазам видно, что он начинает жалеть из-за своей откровенности. — Я имею в виду, что бывает такое, когда я вижу, что Хосоку комфортнее с Сокджином или Чимином. Он выглядит счастливее рядом с ними и часто рассказывает что-то забавное, а я остаюсь где-то в стороне. Да, мы с ним лучшие друзья, но в какие-то дни, когда мы не видимся или не общаемся, мне кажется, что я лишний среди них всех.

Тэхён молчит, не зная, что сказать, потому что Юнги предстал для него в совершенно новом свете. Он всегда выглядел уверенным и самодостаточным, но вечерний разговор и тот монолог о музыке в клубе разрушили все бывшие представления. До этого Тэхён видел в Юнги беспечного суперстаршекурсника, но сейчас перед ним стоит обычный человек. Со своими страхами и спрятанной болью.

Эти мысли заставляют Тэхёна испытать ещё большую симпатию к Юнги. Теперь он точно хочет подружиться с ним, даже если тот сказал, что не особо верит в это всё.

— Ты не лишний, Юнги, — твёрдо говорит Тэхён, обхватывая Юнги за плечи, и тот неосознанно двигается навстречу, от чего сердце Тэхёна ещё раз сжимается. Он думает над тем, что ещё можно сказать, чтобы поддержать. — Мне кажется, каждого из нас посещают такие мысли, и в этом нет ничего страшного. Главное, чтобы ты не забывал, что нужен Хосоку и остальным друзьям. И даже мне, хотя я до сих пор не простил тебя за те унижения в студии.

По лицу Юнги расплывается робкая улыбка, постепенно превращающаяся в самодовольную.

— Я не виноват, что ты рифмуешь слова «крот» и «к-поп».

— Ну, не все такие музыкальные гении, как ты, — Тэхён закатывает глаза со смешком, радуясь, что Юнги вернулся.

— И кто же виноват, что я такой классный? — спрашивает Юнги, выкидывая банку в мусорное ведро под ногами, и Тэхён со смехом следует его примеру. Они смотрят друг на друга с улыбками, пока Тэхён пытается придумать достойный ответ, и Юнги становится первым, чья улыбка стекает с лица. Он выглядит сосредоточенно, всматриваясь в Тэхёна, и у того теплеет в животе от этого тяжёлого взгляда. — Мелкий?

— Да? — откликается Тэхён, почти перебивая, и знает, что сейчас что-то произойдёт.

— Можно поцеловать тебя?

Тэхён облизывает губы, кивая, и ловит на них чужой взгляд. Юнги выпутывается из рук Тэхёна и тянет его на себя, столкнувшись поясницей с перилами. На плечи Тэхёна ложатся крупные ладони с проступающими венами и двигаются дальше, сцепляясь на затылке.

Юнги смотрит на Тэхёна, часто моргая из-за опьянения, и одним только взглядом создаёт напряжение. Тэхён мысленно чертыхается, понимая, что если такое продолжится, у него появятся проблемы.

Близость с другим человеком всё ещё смущает его, но после их разговора смелость наполняет лёгкие Тэхёна, поэтому он тянется к Юнги первым.

Юнги выдыхает, чувствуя прикосновение, и не даёт Тэхёну подумать: он сразу же прижимается к нему всем телом, соединяя их губы, и тянет Тэхёна за волосы. Тэхён смазанно восклицает, рваный огонь облизывает нижнюю часть его живота, когда Юнги притискивается ближе, и они оба останавливаются.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Тэхён, пытаясь заглянуть в чужие глаза, на что Юнги яро кивает и опускает свои губы ниже. Он всегда поступает, как засранец, обдавая чувствительную кожу горячим дыхание, но сегодня в поцелуях Юнги есть какая-то просьба. Тэхён не понимает, чего он хочет, неумело кладя ладони на чужие рёбра, и послушно открывает загорелую шею. После этого Юнги ставит ему размазанный засос размером с маленькую монету.

Они давно не касались друг друга в этом плане, и Тэхён уже забыл, каково это, когда Юнги поднимает голову и влажно целует его. Это будто опьянение от всевозможных препаратов, и раньше почему-то такого не было.

В поисках поддержки Тэхён впивается пальцами в мягкую талию Юнги, и тот издаёт странный звук, похожий на стон, когда сзади раздаются шаги.

— Юнги! — зовёт женский голос, принадлежащий Момо, и взволнованная Момо появляется на веранде. Парни расцепляются, отодвигаясь, и Юнги хмурит брови. — Чеён сказала позвать кого-то из старших.

— Что-то случилось? — недовольно спрашивает Юнги и облизывается, поправляя тёмную куртку.

Момо отводит взгляд и испуганно сжимает грязную салфетку, которую держит в руках. Юнги уже знает ответ.

— Да.

◊

**Mother's Daughter — Miley Cyrus**

Чонгук мнётся у входа на кухню уже несколько минут, стеснённо прижимая к животу праздничный пакет. Его взгляд блуждает по гостиной, мимо незнакомых и знакомых ему людей, пока не находит расслабленного и счастливого Чимина в окружении своих друзей. Чонгук хочет подойти, но ему стыдно, поэтому он только стоит у стены и надеется на чудо. И оно случается.

Передразнив что-то сказавшего Хосока, Лола убирает со своих колен руку Чимина и поднимается с дивана. Расхохотавшись, Сынван освобождается из плена Сокджина и тоже встаёт рядом с Лолой. Камилла, только что закончившая петь, протягивает девушкам микрофон и садится на пустое место рядом с Чимином.

Когда из колонок начинают звучать первые ноты знакомой Чонгуку песни Майли Сайрус, Чимин поднимается на ноги и идёт в сторону кухни. Чонгук, надеющийся на две стопки водки, которые он выпил до этого, перестаёт подпирать стену и двигается Чимину навстречу.

— Чимин! — неловко, но громко зовёт Чонгук, и Чимин, заметив его, расплывается в улыбке, подходя поближе.

— Чонгукки, привет! Как дела, надеюсь, тебе весело?

— Д-да, спасибо, — Чонгук кивает и подносит пакет с подарком к груди, неуклюже растопырив локти. Чимин бросает на него внимательный взгляд. — Я тут хотел поздравить тебя с днём рождения…

Взгляд Чимина подсвечивается заинтересованностью, и Чонгук прочищает горло.

— В общем, двадцать два это очень с-серьёзный возраст, ты становишься ещё более взрослым, и мне х-хотелось бы пожелать тебе в этот осенний день всегда оставаться таким же к-классным, трудолюбивым и интересным человеком, — всё лицо, шея и уши горят от смущения, и Чонгук отводит взгляд на чужие ботинки. — Ты очень хороший президент, учитель и, я у-уверен, куратор. Я горжусь тем, что вступил в АСУ, — Чонгук не видит, как выражение лица Чимина становится очень мягким, когда ему вручают шуршащий пакет. Заинтересованно подняв брови, Чимин заглядывает внутрь и вытаскивает две маленькие книги, из одной торчат два нежно-сиреневых билета. — Я помню, как мы с тобой обсуждали Пусан и ты сказал, что хотел бы снова там побывать. Извини, что не могу приобрести билеты на самолёт, но в ноябре будет проходить выставка, посвященная истории корейских городов, и там будет инсталляция Пусана. В книге два билета, ну, чтобы тебе одному не идти… Ты можешь сходить с кем-нибудь… или с Лолой, я думаю, она согласится, — продолжая бормотать, Чонгук поднимает взгляд, когда слышит звон столкнувшихся браслетов на чужих запястьях. Чимин оглаживает пальцами обложку одной из книг. — А это «Граф Монте-Кристо», откуда тебе понравилась цитата Лолы, и «Три мушкетёра». Считай, классика… надеюсь, что понравится… Если не понравится, то можешь сдать в нашу библиотеку… не знаю…

В конец потеряв всю уверенность, Чонгук прекращает бормотать и пожимает плечами, обхватывая одной рукой себя за плечо. Чимин задумчиво улыбается, закрывая произведение Дюма, и осторожно убирает презенты обратно.

— Это прекрасные подарки, Чонгук, — Чимин поправляет волосы, пропустив через них ладонь. — Хоть это и очаровательно, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты не стеснялся. Не бойся, мне всё понравилось. Чувствуется, что ты сделал подарок с душой, серьёзно. Спасибо. Это самое лучшее, что мне только дарили.

Чонгук выпрямляется, начиная сиять, и от неожиданности давится воздухом, когда Чимин придвигается к нему и крепко обнимает одной рукой, скользнув ею по тонкой талии. Резко сжав Чонгука в своих руках, Чимин отстраняется и снова заглядывает в пакет.

— Кстати, Лоле скорее всего будет неинтересна эта выставка. Не хочешь сходить со мной?

От изумления Чонгук расширяет глаза и молча хлопает ресницами, но подобрать ответ не успевает, потому что, конечно же, Чимина кто-то обнимает сзади, и это Лола.

— Что мне там неинтересно будет? — интересуется она, поднимая брови, и Чимин показывает ей билеты на выставку. — Эй, а почему неинтересно сразу, я бы сходила. Корейская культура это круто.

Радостное настроение медленно смывается куда-то по ногам, и Чонгук перестаёт улыбаться.

— Но я уже пригласил Чонгука, Ло, — отвечает Чимин и закусывает губу, начиная жевать её. Чонгук неумело натягивает на себя фальшивую улыбку.

— Ничего страшного, я не должен мешать вашему свиданию, — произносит он, и Чимин выглядит недовольным, но Чонгук качает головой. — Идите вдвоём, вы же встречаетесь.

Эмоции на лице Лолы отражают беспокойство, и она дотрагивается до предплечья Чонгука кончиками пальцев, однако Чонгук продолжает качать головой.

— Нет, идите вы. Это же ваша культура, ваш дом, — Лола трясёт ладонями, выражая отказ, и Чимин морщится.

— Нет, это я напросился. Тем более, это некрасиво, что я пытаюсь воспользоваться тем, что сам подарил.

— Но это я влезла в ваш разговор-

— Тихо! — вдруг прикрикивает Чимин, с поджатыми губами смотря на парня и девушку, как на нашкодивших детей, и продолжает: — Я пойду с Чонгуком, так как пригласил его первым. Моя девушка сходит со мной на другое свидание. И больше возражения не принимаются. Всё.

Чонгук чувствует тошноту и видит боковым зрением, что Лола смотрит него и хочет что-то сказать. Потихоньку его начинает мутить от сложившейся ситуации. Опять эта влюблённость.

Поблагодарив старших и поклонившись на прощание, Чонгук разворачивается в сторону кухни и бездумно идёт вперёд. Его грудь стягивает невидимый обруч, непозволяющий дышать, и Чонгук не знает, что с этим делать.

— Ой! — провалившись в свои мысли, Чонгук не обращает внимания на то, куда идёт, поэтому в дверях налетает на мужчину. Тот роняет поднос, который держал в руках, и на рубашке Чонгука растекается пятно серобуромалинового цвета. Пролитый из стакана вишнёвый сок попадает на щёку, и Чонгук морщится. К счастью, они успевают поймать посуду до её столкновения с полом. — Ради бога, простите, пожалуйста.

Оказывается, это тот мужчина с британским акцентом, вместе с которым Джихё настраивала колонки. Теперь Чонгук может рассмотреть незнакомца поближе: его взгляд встречают внимательные тёмно-зелёные глаза, обрамлённые короткими ресницами. Чонгук глупо моргает, отмечая волнистые волосы каштанового оттенка и сжатые из-за волнения губы.

— Всё окей, — покачав головой, Чонгук отлепляет от груди прилипшую рубашку и с сожалением вздыхает. Это была его самая любимая рубашка. — Это я не смотрел куда иду.

— Я тоже должен был быть внимательнее, — у незнакомца всё ещё низкий голос с хрипотцой, и Чонгук поводит плечами, разгоняя мурашки. — М, я забыл представиться. Я Чарльз.

— Меня зовут Чонгук. Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно… Чанкук? Если неправильно произношу, то извините.

— Всё в порядке. Чон-гук, — на этот раз Чонгук произносит своё имя чётко и по слогам и улыбается.

— Чон-гук, — повторяет Чарльз, кивая, и улыбается в ответ. — Теперь понял, спасибо, — Чонгук согласно мычит, не зная, куда от неловкости деть свои руки, и начинает качаться на носках. — Вы направлялись на кухню?

Обрадовавшись, что можно сменить тему, Чонгук угукает, и они возвращаются обратно. Толкнув магнитную дверь, Чарльз пропускает Чонгука первым и обходит кухонный остров, где оставил миску с готовым фруктовым салатом и открытый пакет вишнёвого сока.

Украдкой наблюдая за новым знакомым, Чонгук подходит к раковине и как можно более аккуратно замачивает пятно с надеждой, что рубашку ещё можно спасти. Поёжившись от холода, Чонгук приближается к острову с другой стороны и заползает на барный стул. У края стола он замечает бутылку водки без крышки со знакомым название и стопку с отпечатком розового блеска для губ.

Засомневавшись на несколько секунд, Чонгук в итоге сдаётся коварному шёпоту внутри себя и тянется за бутылкой и стопкой.

— Вы не против, если я перейду на «ты»? — отвлекаясь от резко пахнущего алкоголя, Чонгук прислушивается к Чарльзу и качает головой. — Хорошо, спасибо. Ты на первом курсе?

— Да, я хочу стать писателем, — отвечает Чонгук в который раз за месяц учёбы и задерживает дыхание, поднося стопку к губам. Проваливающаяся в пищевод водка сжигает горло и рот, но скривившийся Чонгук прячется за бутылкой, чтобы Чарльз не подумал, что он не умеет пить. Через минуту ему становится стыдно, что он так безразлично относится к разговору. — Ты же друг Чимина, да?

— Если так можно сказать. Моё рабочее место находится рядом с вашим, — Чарльз кивает, помещая в рот ложку салата, и принюхивается к заново наполненную стакану сока. — Кстати, можешь обращаться ко мне просто «Чарли».

— Окей, — Чонгук пытается налить себе ещё водки, но случайно промахивается и шепчет _упс_. — Ой, погоди. Ты сказал, твоё рабочее место рядом с нами. Ты тоже президент?

— В каком-то смысле да, — отпив сока, Чарли задумчиво пожимает плечами и наблюдает, как Чонгук, кривясь, наполняет стопку в четвёртый раз. Ничего сказав, Чарли возвращается взглядом в тарелку и решает Чонгука больше не трогать.

А Чонгук тем временем затихает, опустив плечи, и возвращается в ранее произошедшие события. Как же это было стыдно… Чимин наверное подумал, что Чонгук специально подарил ему билеты на выставку, чтобы напроситься следом. Ужас.

Чонгук тихонько стонет, ненавидя самого себя в этот момент, и вливает в себя ещё одну порцию алкоголя. К этому времени водка уже превращает его голову и конечности в вату, насылая туман перед глазами. Это будто кокон, спасающий от внешнего мира.

Чонгук всегда был слишком эмоциональным, поэтому, переживая из-за одной неловкой ситуации, он начинает вспоминать все остальные. Память услужливо предоставляет фрагменты из прошлого, те моменты, за которые больше всего стыдно.

Самое ужасное начинается тогда, когда он думает о неудачах в любовном плане. Ему никто никогда не отвечал взаимностью… точнее, Чонгук никогда не спрашивал, потому что боялся получить в ответ ненависть и злобу.

Но даже сейчас, когда Чонгук больше не в Корее, его сердце продолжает разбиваться.

Пить на пустой желудок было плохой идеей, но Чонгук уже об этом не думает, кладя предплечье на край кухонного острова и прижимаясь к нему лбом в скрюченной позе. В отличие от того, что он хотел, водка только усугубила его переживания, обострив каждую клетку тела.

Почему его собственное сердце издевается над ним? Почему оно всегда выбирает тех, с кем у Чонгука точно не будет шанса? Разве он заслужил это? Почему он никому не нравится, что с ним не так?

Больше всего на счете Чонгук желает стать особенным хоть для кого-то.

— Это игра взорвёт твой мозг, я обещаю, — с улыбкой говорит Чеён, заходя на кухню, и морщит нос, когда Момо закатывает глаза, придерживая дверь над её головой. — Да блять, я серьёзно.

— Дай мне сначала накопить на неё… Чонгук? — игривая ухмылка на лице Момо сменятся обеспокоенностью, и обе девушки осторожно подходят к полулежащему на острове Чонгуку. Он всхлипывает, понимая, что плачет, и выпрямляется. Всё его лицо блестит от долгих слёз.

— Я тут сижу, просто… — когда Чонгук оборачивается, Чарли нет на месте, и он пытается удивлённо вскинуть брови, но верхняя часть лица не слушается. — Я не плачу, если что.

— А почему вся морда в соплях? И с рубашкой что? — грубо спрашивает Чеён, внимательно рассматривая каждый сантиметр чужого лица, и недовольно поворачивается к Момо, услышав, что та поражённо охает. — Что?

Вместо ответа Момо резко хватает бутылку водки, где значительно уменьшилось, и показывает её Чонгуку и Чеён.

— Ты выпил всё это один?!

— Там же немного, — Чонгук задумывается, почёсывая висок, и старается смотреть прямо, но Чеён и Момо плывут перед его глазами. — Да и я почти не пьяный.

— Ага, пизди меньше, — фыркает Чеён, толкая Чонгука указательным пальцем в плечо, и тот ожидаемо накреняется в сторону. — И когда только успел, а?

— Я поздравил Чимина с днём рождения, а потом пришёл сюда и мне стало грустно, — сжавшись, Чонгук вспоминает о произошедшем ранее, и слёзы начинают течь по его лицу снова. Обхватив себя ладонями в поисках защиты, Чонгук отклоняется назад и застывает взглядом на блестящем паркете.

— Ты идиот, Чонгук, — жёстко говорит Чеён, её глаза сверкают переживанием, и указывает Момо на дверь. — Принеси что-нибудь поесть. Он наверняка ничего не ел.

Чонгук едва заметно качает головой, почти не моргая, и горбится ещё сильнее, будто хочет исчезнуть. И он правда хочет этого.

Момо недовольно цыкает, но всё-таки уходит, а Чеён, дождавшись, когда они останутся вдвоём, вытаскивает из сушилки прозрачный стакан и наливает в него воды из-под крана.

— Пей, — приказывает она. Чонгук слушается, опуская ноги на нижние перекладины, и держит стакан обеими ладонями, потому что боится уронить его.

Дожидаясь Момо, они остаются в тишине, когда внезапно Чеён наклоняется к лицу Чонгука и с твёрдостью во взгляде, скрывающей многие другие эмоции, смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Он того не стоит.

Дёрнувшись, Чонгук непонимающе хлопает глазами и открывает рот, но так ничего и не говорит, продолжая вопросительно смотреть на Чеён.

— Я говорю, что Чимин не стоит твоих слёз.

— Ч-что? — испуганно выдыхает Чонгук, приготовившись всё отрицать, но Чеён мотает головой и прикасается к его щеке, большим пальцем стирая застывшую в крыле носа слезу.

— Я знаю, Чонгук.

В этот момент возвращается Момо с двумя коробками пиццы и запечатанной двухлитровой бутылкой колы, и Чеён скептически приподнимает правую бровь.

— Ты нахрена столько притащила?

— Отвали, Сон, — огрызается Момо в ответ с пыхтением и ставит всё перед Чонгуком. — Поешь немного. Мы побудем с тобой.

Чонгук молча соглашается, разворачиваясь, и открывает первую коробку. Медленно вытащив кусок с наименьшим количеством салями, Чонгук делает укус и механически пережёвывает, не ощущая вкуса. Момо и Чеён усаживаются по бокам от него и тоже берут себе по куску.

— Хочу курить, — жалуется Чеён с набитым ртом, и Момо закатывает глаза, поправляя длинным ногтем мясной кружочек.

— Сейчас пойдём, как Чонгуку лучше станет.

— Не, не, вы меня не ждите, идите. Я не хочу мешать, — Чонгук не удивляется, что они проводят время вместе, потому что он умеет быть наблюдательным, когда нужно, и даже если сейчас все его способности размыты где-то на нуле. — Я как доем найду кого-то из своих.

— Суён и Чангюн уехали домой, — оповещает Чеён самодовольным голосом, и Чонгуку совсем не хочется знать почему. Он мысленно благодарит Момо, когда та тянется и через него одаривает Чеён лёгким подзатыльником. — Пошла нахуй.

— Перестань вести себя, как задница. Суён наша с Чонгуком подруга.

— Слава богу, что не моя.

Чонгук спрыгивает на пол, мгновенно хватаясь за бесформенную куртку Чеён, когда его начинает качать из стороны в сторону, и стоит так какое-то время. Дождавшись, пока перед глазами станет ясно, Чонгук берёт в руки стакан и стопку и направляется к раковине.

— Момо права, Чеён, не обижай нашу подругу, пожалуйста, — жалобно просит Чонгук, чуть не начиная плакать снова из-за обострённых чувств, и моет посуду. Он не знает, что происходит за его спиной, но Чеён, кажется, получает новый подзатыльник и раздражённо хлопает по столу кулаком.

— Отъебитесь, я старше вас.

Чонгук отключается, стоит девушкам начать шутливо ссориться, и идёт к холодильнику, на ручке которого висит полотенце, когда гладкая подошва его слипона скользит по разлитой воде, и Чонгук камнем падает на пол. Слышится треск.

— Блять, — комментирует Чеён, приподнимаясь со стула, и её обычная равнодушная маска трескается, когда Чонгук поднимается на локтях. Почти одинаково ошарашенно выпучив глаза, девушки обегают кухонный остров и помогают Чонгуку сесть на колени. Заметив его руку, Момо в ужасе отшатывается в сторону.

— Быстро за кем-нибудь из старших… найди Юнги, — приказывает Чеён слегка дрожащим голосом и осторожно разворачивает правую руку Чонгука: она вся в крови.

Чонгук чувствует, как по щеке и шее течёт что-то, непохожее на воду или слёзы, и его ноздри расширяются от характерного металлического запаха. Странно, ему почти не больно…

— Пиздец, как так можно было, — Чеён кусает нижнюю губу, со страхом видя, как в нижней части ладони и запястья торчат осколки разного размера. Повернув другую сторону лица Чонгука, Чеён замечает небольшой порез на левой щеке и присвистывает. — Поздравляю, теперь у тебя будет шрам.

— Спасибо, — растерянно благодарит Чонгук, заторможенно хлопая глазами, и не знает, что ему делать.

— Ты специально что ли целился… — ворчит Чеён, пытаясь вытащить особо крупный осколок, но Чонгук вскрикивает, и она обеспокоенно кривится. Сказав ему держать руку в таком положении самостоятельно, Чеён встаёт и смачивает водой полотенце, которое так хотел взять Чонгук.

Чонгук начинает плакать, когда Чеён вытирает его лицо от крови. Почему он такой глупый?

Чонгук испуганно вздрагивает от звука хлопающей двери, морщась из-за местами проявляющейся боли, и поднимает голову. Обнаружив Чимина за спинами Тэхёна и Юнги, Чонгук всхлипывает.

Юнги падает перед ним на колени, мягко протягивая чужую руку к себе, и цокает, когда видит, что кровь ещё не остановилась.

— Алкоголь разжижает кровь, умник, — покачав головой, Юнги пытается обхватить пальцами какой-нибудь осколок, но в итоге сдаётся и обращается к Чеён. — Вытащишь? А то я своими зацепить не могу.

— Уже пробовала, ему больно.

— Значит, надо ехать в эту фигню. 

— В пункт неотложной помощи, — подсказывает Чимин, скрещивая руки на груди с серьёзным выражением лица.

— Кто из нас здесь _трезвый_ и умеет водить? — спрашивает Юнги, окидывая взглядом друзей, и громко щёлкает языком. — Можно было и не спрашивать.

— Подождите, а Чарли здесь? — спрашивает Чеён, уже шаря рукой в кармане в поисках телефона. — Он же непьющий.

— Точно. Позвони ему, — просит Чимин и вдруг двигается с места. Чонгук, чьи щёки ещё не высохли от слёз, смотрит на него снизу большими глазами. — Давай я помогу тебе встать, — едва слышно предлагает Чимин, склонившись, и аккуратно поднимает перепуганного Чонгука за локти.

Чеён возвращается обратно от окна, у которого разговаривала с Чарли, и облегченно выдыхает. 

— Он уже отъехал, но сейчас вернётся.

Чонгук остервенело мотает головой и хватается за запястье Чимина левой рукой, когда головокружение, смешанное со слабостью и страхом, накрывает его.

— Не нужно никого тревожить. Я могу и на такси сам, — мягко освободив ладонь, Чимин крепко приобнимает Чонгука за спину почти так же, как сделал несколько часов назад, и Чонгук поворачивает к нему голову, вопросительно смотря на него. Чимин встречает его взглядом, нетерпящим возражений.

— Никто тебя не бросит, Чонгук.

— Как ты вообще умудрился? У тебя ноги между собой поссорились? — спрашивает Юнги, неверяще качая головой, и с кряхтением встаёт с пола. — Надо тогда ему хотя бы щёку обработать.

— Я помогу, — мгновенно отзывается Чимин, неосознанно прижимая Чонгука к себе, и убивающим взглядом смотрит на Чеён, когда она шагает вперёд. — Ты уже помогла, Сон, оставайся здесь.

Чеён испепеляет Чимина взглядом, и Момо проскальзывает к ней, незаметно прикасаясь к её локтю.

— Можно мы поедем с Чонгуком? Потом мы отвезём его в общагу, — примирительно предлагает Момо, поправляя за уши чёрные пряди. — У _тебя_ же праздник в конце концов.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Чимин, прижимая к тыльной стороне руки Чонгука полотенце, и разворачивает его в сторону двери. — Дойдём до моей комнаты? Там аптечка.

У Чонгука больше ни на что нет сил, поэтому он сонно дёргает подбородком и послушно следует за Чимином, ощущая его горячую ладонь на своей спине.

— Прости, — устало шепчет он, оказываясь в гостиной. Чимин шумно выдыхает ему в ухо и сжимает ладонь. — Тебе придётся со мной возиться.

— Никогда не говори такого. Ты мой младший, поэтому я чувствую за тебя ответственность, — людей всё также много, и многие оглядываются, когда они проходят мимо. Чонгуку ещё никогда так сильно не хотелось свернуться в позу эмбриона и скрыться ото всех любопытных глаз.

Они почти доходят до комнаты Чимина, когда его телефон вибрирует. Разблокировав экран, Чимин вчитывается в сообщение, а потом останавливается.

— Чарли приехал.

Чонгук сонливо зевает, подавая тихий сигнал, что он услышал, и послушно передвигает ногами. Единственное, о чём он сейчас думает, это желание провалиться в сон и тепло, исходящее от тела Чимина.

В прихожей Чимин снимает с вешалки флисовую куртку приятного красного оттенка и молча накидывает её на плечи Чонгука, уже переставшего удивляться.

На крыльце они встречают друзей Чимина: Лола и Сынван одинаково застывают с сигаретами в руках, а Хосок, Камилла и Сокджин переглядываются.

— Что… — начинает Лола, круглыми глазами рассматривая окровавленную руку Чонгука и торчащие осколки, но Чимин мотает головой и, вымотанно произнеся _потом расскажу, вернитесь в дом_ , ведёт Чонгука к припаркованной машине, где их уже ждут Момо и курящая Чеён.

Чарли хлопает зелёной дверью с водительской стороны, выскальзывая наружу, и поспешно обходит машину. 

— Привет, — тревожно говорит он, открывая для Чонгука дверь, и тот бездумно плюхается на серое сидение, сжав пальцами левой руки полотенце под запястьем правой.

— Пора, девчонки, — зовёт Чимин, на секунду бросая взгляд на крыльцо, где его ждёт хмурая Лола, и наклоняется в салон. Чонгук издаёт высокий звук, когда лицо Чимина оказывается рядом. Пристегнув Чонгука, Чимин немного отстраняется и даёт себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо. Проведя большим пальцем по виску, где от воды и пота слиплись малиновые волосы, Чимин ободряюще улыбается и возвращается на улицу. — Дай мне знать, когда с тобой всё будет хорошо.

— Окей, — глаза по-предательски начинают слезиться, и Чонгук часто моргает. — Спасибо тебе за всё, Чимин. Ещё раз с днём рождения.

Чимин поджимает уголки губ, не переставая ободряюще улыбаться, и закрывает дверь.

Он не уходит с дороги, пока машина Чарли не скрывается из виду.


	10. Chapter 10

Чимин останавливается рядом со столом из чёрного дерева и с едва слышным хлопком кладёт на чистую поверхность канцелярскую папку.

— Всем доброе утро. Благодарю каждого, кто смог посетить наше собрание, и отдельное спасибо Чарльзу О'Доновану за то, что пришёл, — Чимин кивает серьёзному мужчине, просматривающему документы на планшете, и присаживается рядом с ним за стол. Собрание проходит в актовом зале, поэтому все студенты развалились перед Чимином и Чарли на бордовых сидениях.

— Доброе, ребята, — Чарли поправляет оправу очков и поднимает взгляд от планшета. Юнги, сидящий напротив него на четвёртом ряду, снимает ногу с соседнего подлокотника, и выпрямляется, сцепив пальцы на животе. — Надеюсь, сегодняшнее собрание пройдёт хорошо. На повестке дня у нас предстоящий Хэллоуин.

— Да, мы хотим устроить конкурс на лучший костюм в нескольких категориях, — продолжает Чимин, проводя по белому листу длинную линию. — «Лучший женский костюм», «Лучший мужской костюм», «Лучший парный костюм», «Лучший групповой костюм» и так далее. У кого-нибудь есть предложения?

— Может, привлечём первокурсников? — предлагает третьекурсница, сидящая рядом с закутавшейся в бесформенную куртку Чеён. — Пусть поставят сценку или что-нибудь такое?

— Фигня. Никто этим заниматься не будет, — Чеён морщится, закидывая ногу на ногу, и выразительно закрывает правое ухо, когда её однокурсница цокает.

— А что, если не отказываться от идеи Сынхи? — говорит Джихё на сидениях ниже, где разместились все кураторы. — Сделаем несколько коробочек с разными жанрами, персонажами и т.д. Пусть тянут по бумажке и отыгрывают то, что выпадет.

— Отличная идея, — отмечает Чарли, блокируя планшет, и подпирает кулаком подбородок, поворачиваясь к Чимину. — Это будет интересно и забавно, я за.

— Тогда я записываю? — дождавшись кивка, Чимин проворачивает карандаш в пальцах левой руки и принимается переносить обсуждаемое на бумагу. — А призы какие будем делать?

— Я за ящик водки, — Чеён довольно улыбается и переводит взгляд на повернувшегося Юнги, что сидит прямо перед ней.

— Прекрати ты уже всех спаивать, — Юнги тянется, чтобы развязать шнурок на ботинке, и шипит, когда получает по большому пальцу этим же ботинком. — Из Чонгука скоро эта водка потечёт.

— Зато никаких микробов.

— Что ты несёшь, Сон?

Юнги и Чеён начинают придуряться, обзываясь и дёргая друг друга за одежду, чем подключают находящихся рядом Камиллу и Хосока, в то время как Чарли задумчиво прищуривается.

— Чонгук… это тот мальчик, поранивший руку? — интересуется он, нажимая на экран планшета, и Чимин кивает, настороженно хмурясь. — Как у него дела?

— Я не зн-, — начинает было Чимин, но тут же осекается под чужим пристальным взглядом. — Точнее, кхм, с ним всё в порядке.

— Я надеюсь, что ты, как президент, контролируешь всё, что связано с членами твоего братства, — с намёком произносит Чарли, открывая в социальной сети чат со старшими. — Что-то давно я не напоминал нашим президентам о размере их ответственности.

Чимин не отвечает, молчаливо показывая Юнги и Чеён кулак, и через мгновение экран его телефона подсвечивается уведомлением о новом сообщении. Пролистав небольшое послание от Чарли в беседе под названием «Чикагский университет: президенты + заместители», Чимин печатает в ответ _принято_ и пересылает чужое сообщение уже в свою группу «АСУ: кураторы». Юнги, заглянув в телефон сидящего рядом Юкхэя, закатывает глаза и раскладывается на сидении ещё больше.

Остальная часть собрания проходит за обсуждением подготовки к предстоящему празднику и разделением обязанностей. Закончив записывать в заметки на планшете запланированные конкурсы, Чарли убирает устройство в тёмно-серый чехол и встаёт из-за стола. Чимин поднимается вслед за ним.

— Ребята, я думаю, наша встреча прошла продуктивно, вы молодцы, — собрав свои вещи, Чарли прижимает их к груди и кивает студентам перед собой. — Мне пора, всем спасибо за уделённое время.

По залу разносится нестройный хор из прощаний, и ребята начинают готовиться к выходу, когда Чимин громко прочищает горло и опирается бедром о край стола.

— А куда это вы? Собрание ещё не закончено, — произносит он безэмоциональным голосом и прожигает взглядом ряд кураторов. — Нам нужно ещё обсудить, как вы выполняете свои обязанности.

— У меня вроде пока одна обязанность, и это учёба, — отвечает Чеён насмешливо и засовывает ладони в карманы большой куртки. — Я могу идти? У меня завтра тест.

— Да, конечно, все, кроме выпускников и кураторов, могут идти по своим делам, хотя вам тоже не мешало бы послушать.

Юнги показательно вздыхает и падает в кресло рядом с Хосоком обратно. Джихё и Юкхэй, переглянувшись, остаются на своих местах. Остальные четверокурсники, которых не так много, кучкуются рядом с кураторами и ждут, пока Чимин спустится со сцены.

— Что является самым главным для нашего братства?

— Репутация? — спрашивает Юнги, провожая взглядом Сынхи, и выгибает правую бровь.

— Правильно. А что ещё кроме неё? — дойдя до третьего ряда, Чимин присаживается на подлокотник кресла и скрещивает руки на груди, сжимая в пальцах лист с заметками. Когда никто не отвечает, Чимин стучит зубами и смотрит на каждого со слабой разочарованностью. — Кроме блестящей репутации для меня, как для президента, и для вас, как для кураторов и для выпускников, очень важно благополучие наших младших. Первые, вторые и даже третьи курсы, мы ответственны за них, понимаете?

— Это же не детский сад, — фыркает Юнги, двигаясь на своём месте, и морщится, когда Хосок пихает его коленом.

— На твоём месте я бы молчал, — голосом Чимина можно морозить воду. — Если я правильно помню, Чонгук — твой подопечный.

— И что ты хочешь? Чтобы я таскался за ним повсюду?

— Делать это с Тэхёном тебе почему-то ничего не мешает, — отвечает Чимин недовольно, и по залу разносится гул. — Фил-

— Хочешь поговорить о парнях? — перебивает Юнги, привставая, но хмурый Хосок усаживает его обратно. С другой стороны Юкхэй подходит к Чимину. — Тогда можем начать со шкафов, из которых-

— Ребят, — Джихё поспешно прекращает начавшийся спор. — Давайте не будем ссориться. Чимин прав, мы должны заботиться о первокурсниках. Но Юнги тоже прав, и мы не должны надоедать им. Достаточно того, если они будут видеть в нас старших братьев и сестёр, к которым всегда можно обратиться за помощью.

— Хорошо, пусть будет так. Но я больше не хочу, чтобы Чарльз делал мне замечания по поводу первокурсников из-за вас, — Чимин резко отталкивается пятой точкой от подлокотника и выпрямляется. — Мы должны следить за тем, чтобы у наших младших всё было в порядке, понятно?.. Собрание окончено.

Чимин уходит, забрав с собой канцелярскую папку, а студенты, включая надувшегося Юнги, шумно обсуждают итоги встречи и высыпаются в коридор вслед за президентом.

◊

Чонгук тянется вперёд, к тетрадкам Еын, и вытаскивает из розового стаканчика остро заточенный карандаш.

— Тебе точно удобно писать? — кто-то дотрагивается до правого плеча Чонгука, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы улыбнуться прикусившей губу Момо.

— Да, не беспокойся, — Чонгук бодро кивает, показательно подёргав карандаш пальцами левой руки, и отворачивается к своим записям. Сегодня среда, семнадцатое октября, и Чонгук вместе со своими друзьями занимается в библиотеке университета. Сначала Чонгук позвал с собой Момо и Еын, но потом к ним присоединился Тэхён, и в конечном итоге компания расширилась до Чимина и Юнги. Увидев Чимина, Чонгук мгновенно стушевался и чертил носом учебник, пока не привык к чужому присутствию. Сейчас Чонгук сидит напротив старших парней и периодически разглядывает Чимина, иногда ловя на себе насмешливые взгляды Юнги.

— Давай возьмём вот это, я не знаю, — произносит Чимин устало, повернув к Юнги карточку из картона, и чешет переносицу. Юнги щурится, пытаясь вчитаться в мелкий текст, а затем мотает головой.

— Не, чувак, изнасилование это слишком просто и неинтересно. Я хочу что-то посложнее. Есть что-нибудь из миссингов? — Юнги бросает карточку обратно и налегает на стол грудью, чтобы было удобнее копаться в небольшой коробке. — Блин, где они?

— Миссинги сразу расхватывают, — Чимин откидывается на спинку пластикового стула и вздыхает. — А я говорил, что нужно с самого начала занимать.

— Да иди в задницу!

Тэхён поднимает голову от записей лекций по латинскому языку и широкими от удивления глазами смотрит сначала на Чимина, а потом на Юнги.

— Вы что делаете?..

— Пытаемся выбрать тему для проекта, — отвечает Юнги, не отвлекаясь от поисков, и в конечном итоге выбирает две жёлтые карточки. — Всё, будем работать с серийными убийцами.

— Убийцами?.. — интонация голоса Чонгука вторит внешнему виду Тэхёна, и теперь на старших парней смотрят не только Чонгук и Тэхён, но и Еын. Момо остаётся единственной, кого заинтересовывает больше собственная домашняя работа.

— У нас есть один препод, который раньше работал адвокатом. Каждый год в конце первого семестра все ученики должны сдать ему расследования. Ну, — Юнги задумывается, начиная чесать затылок сквозь белую кепку, и прищуривает один глаз. Чимин решает прийти ему на помощь:

— Каждая пара должна взять по два реально существующих дела и одно из них проработать по обвинению, а второе по защите.

Чонгук непонимающе моргает, кладя карандаш на закрытый учебник.

— То есть, вы должны в одном деле посадить обвиняемого, а во втором оправдать?

— Да, и самое прикольное, что использовать интернет не получится, так как данные заменены, — Юнги кивает, читая с карточки какую-то информацию. — И ещё мы никогда не знаем, оказался тот человек на самом деле виновным или нет, нам нужно это выяснить самостоятельно через «Базу знаний» преподавателя.

— Да-а, если бы в том году в самый последний момент я не вспомнил, что нужно проверить анализы ДНК жертвы, мы бы с тобой получили низкий балл, — с каплей самодовольства вспоминает Чимин, скрещивая руки на груди, и хмыкает, когда Юнги толкает его в сторону от себя.

— Смотри, чтобы рожа от самодовольства не треснула.

Чонгук едва слышно смеётся из-за переговоров парней, влюблёнными глазами наблюдая за Чимином, когда ему вдруг кажется, что кто-то зовёт его. Мотнув головой из стороны в сторону, Чонгук ничего странного не обнаруживает, поэтому возвращается к заданию миссис Харт, но его снова кое-что отвлекает. На этот раз это незнакомая девушка с большим букетом из жёлтых роз. Она наклоняется к столику в начале зала, но сидящие там студенты качают головой.

— Эй, Чонгукки, ты слышишь? — Чонгук вздрагивает, почувствовав щипок на забинтованной части ладони, и Еын заглядывает в его глаза, приподняв брови. — Ты слышал, что я сказала?

— Нет, извини.

— Я спрашивала, будешь ли ты занят в эту пятницу, — Еын выпускает руку Чонгука из плена и собирает короткие волосы в небольшой хвост. — Мне нужна группа поддержки, а Момо не хочет идти.

— Я просто занята, а не не хочу, — бурчит Момо, но кто будет слушать её?

— А что тебе нужно? — интересуется Чонгук, проявляя дружескую заинтересованность, но ответа не дожидается: та незнакомка с букетом подходит к их столу.

— Привет, м, извините за беспокойство, но мне нужно кое-что передать, — светло-голубые глаза оглядывают всех присутствующих, уделяя особое внимание мужской половине, и останавливаются на Чимине. — Здесь есть Чонгук Чон?

— Это он, — отвечает Чимин, указывая подбородком на Чонгука, и непонимающе моргает, когда девушка обходит стол с другой стороны и вручает Чонгуку объёмный букет.

— Меня попросили отдать это Вам, держите.

— Спасибо, — Чонгук кланяется корпусом, хлопая длинными ресницами, и смотрит на розы как на что-то инопланетное, впрочем как и все остальные. — Это что?

— Очевидно, что цветы, — издевается Юнги и привстаёт, намереваясь забрать торчащую сверху светло-коричневую карточку, но Чонгук оказывается быстрее. Резко положив букет перед собой, он выдёргивает левой рукой чьё-то послание и со скрипом отъезжает назад, подальше от любопытных глаз Еын и Момо.

Ощущая жар на щеках, Чонгук бросает мимолётный взгляд на изумлённых друзей и с трепетом раскрывает связанную холщовой ниточкой карточку.

_Мне жаль, что так получилось на дне рождения Чимина. Я спрашивал у него про тебя, он сказал, что ты поправляешься. Надеюсь, так и есть. Ещё раз извини, что бросил тебя тогда на кухне одного. Удачного выздоровления!  
— Ч._

Смущение растекается по всему лицу Чонгука, сползая на шею, и он не может сопротивляться дикой улыбке, появляющейся на губах.

— Кто это? — стонет Еын, сгорая от интереса, и тычет в бедро Чонгука карандашом, стоит ему вернуться обратно. — Я теперь не смогу дальше существовать без этой информации-и-и.

— Не скажу.

Чонгук пытается перестать глупо улыбаться, убирая карточку в задний карман джинсов, но что-то внутри него пузыриться не хуже вишнёвой газировки, которую так любит Суён, и все попытки заканчиваются неудачей.

— Он сейчас лопнет, — все смеются из-за шутки Юнги, с интересом поглядывающего на смятенного Чимина. Момо даже закрывает тетрадь, укладываясь подбородком в сгиб локтя.

— Это тот старшекурсник, в которого ты влюблён? — предполагает Момо, с надеждой подняв брови, но Чонгук мотает головой.

— Это его тайный поклонник! — выпятив указательный палец, объявляет Юнги и упирается подбородком в кулак. — Эх, я бы тоже хотел получать цветы… Чимин, почему ты мне никогда их не даришь?!

— Я здесь причём?! — со смешком изумляется Чимин, поворачиваясь к Юнги корпусом, и кивает на Тэхёна. — Попроси вон у него.

— Мелкий, я хочу букет, — Тэхён цокает, хмуря брови, и отталкивает потянувшуюся в его сторону ладонь.

— Я учусь, отстань.

— Эй! — Юнги встаёт со своего места и со скрипом отодвигает свободный стул на сторону Тэхёна. Плюхнувшись на пластиковое сидение, Юнги закидывает на надплечья Тэхёна длинную руку и притягивает его к себе. — Ты не любишь меня?

— Отстань, Юнги…

Когда все отвлекаются, Чонгук перестаёт прятать улыбку, разглядывая букет, и снимает с телефона блокировку. Открыв Safari, Чонгук вводит в поисковую строку _жёлтые розы значение_ и нажимает на лупу.

_Жёлтые розы — это символ дружбы и признания, преклонения и восхищения, а также уважения._

Сдержав внутренний крик, Чонгук морщит нос и сворачивает браузер, чтобы открыть сообщения.

[04.07 p.m] **Вы** :

_привет, ты занята? кк_

[04.08 p.m] **чеённи-нуна** :

_нет  
чё надо_

[04.08 p.m] **Вы** :

_чарли подарил мне цветы!!!_

Затопав ногами, Чонгук открывает камеру и фотографирует букет с разных ракурсов.

[04.09 p.m] **Вы** :

_смотри!!!!!_  
[Прикреплённые изображения]

[04.09 p.m] **чеённи-нуна** :

_сщас стошнит  
я отсюда слышу, как ты там пищишь_

Губы уже начинают болеть от улыбки, но Чонгук не может остановиться; он чувствует себя таким счастливым.

[04.10 p.m] **Вы** :

_у тебя же есть номер Чарли, да? я хочу поблагодарить его кк_

— Ты ничего не получишь от меня, — внезапно произносит кто-то сверху, и Чонгук дёргает головой, замечая за спиной Чимина Лолу и Чеён. — Эта улыбка делает тебя похожим на дебила. 

— Ну пожа-алуйста, — канючит Чонгук и склоняет голову, заставляя Чеён закатить глаза и скрестить руки на груди.

— Что у вас здесь происходит? — интересуется Лола, обхватывая подбородок Чимина ладонями, когда он наклоняется назад, и целует его в кончик носа. Заметив лежащий перед первокурсниками букет, Лола иронично приподнимает одну бровь и осматривает светящееся от радости лицо Чонгука. — Вау, Чонгукки, кто-то подарил тебе розы?

— Да!

— А кто?

— Он держит интригу, — отвечает Чимин, разглядывая лицо Лолы вверх ногами, и хлопает по стулу рядом с собой. — Присаживайся, дорогая.

— Спасибо, — со скрипом отодвинув стул, Чеён шумно плюхается на него (Чимин сбоку цыкает) и кидает свой рюкзак под ноги. Отодвинув вещи Юнги в его с Тэхёном сторону, Чеён опирается о стол локтями и ожидающе по очереди смотрит сначала на Момо, а потом на Чонгука. — Пойдём покурим?

— Погнали, — Момо, будто этого только и ждала, сгребает все учебники и тетради в одну кучу и вскакивает из-за стола. — Только ты чур делишься, у меня утром закончились.

Чонгук сомневается, стоит ли брать цветы с собой, но в конечном итоге оставляет их рядом со своими вещами и медленно поднимается. Чеён закатывает глаза, как обычно уставая от ожидания, и натягивает на лоб край чёрной шапки-бини. Обойдя стол, Момо пихает Чеён локтем и с понятной только им двоим улыбкой засовывает ладони в карманы.

— Я с вами, — лениво говорит Юнги, отпуская плечи Тэхёна, и зевает. — Я тоже без сигарет, кстати.

— Заебали, — бросает Чеён без эмоций и уходит к выходу из библиотеки, перестав всех ждать.

— Мо, я спишу у тебя задания, чтобы сейчас сделать?.. — долетает до спины Чонгука приглушённый голос Лолы, когда он вместе с Юнги идёт по коридору.

Сегодня холодно, и Чонгук ёжится в тонкой одежде, вставая у пепельницы на верху мусорки. Ему больно смотреть на голые ноги Чеён в шортах, которые почти не видно из-за большой ветровки.

Дождавшись, пока Момо с радостной улыбкой выскочит из-за дверей и прижмётся к Чонгуку в поисках тепла, Чеён раздаёт каждому по сигарете и закуривает самая первая.

— Спасибо, — Юнги сонно кивает, недовольно смотря на мутно-серое небо, покрытое тучами, и опускает ладонь с сигаретой вниз. Момо морщит нос, тоже замерзая в укороченном свитшоте и шортах, и трёт руку об зашипевшего Чонгука. — Момо и Сон, а вы давно встречаетесь?

Момо давится сигаретным дымом, выпучивая глаза, когда Чеён лишь ухмыляется и прикусывает фильтр.

— Это так заметно? Со дня рождения Камиллы.

— Я тоже заметил, — влезает Чонгук, неловко держа зажигалку и сигарету тонкими пальцами.

— Господи, — выдыхает Чеён, будто тот сморозил какую-то глупость. — Мы вроде как и не скрывались.

— Просто по вам не особо видно.

— Ну извините, что я не хватаю свою девушку за задницу на переменах, как это делает Хосок, и не засасываю её на глазах у всех, как это любят делать Пак и Кабрера, — злобно высказывается Чеён, сплёвывая накопившуюся слюну в мусорку. Момо почему-то улыбается, касаясь её плеча, и плюёт следом.

— Это называется невоспитанностью. Я Тэхёна тоже при всех не трогаю, — важно отмечает Юнги, стряхивая со спортивных штанов упавший пепел. Чонгук осторожно затягивается, случайно добавляя грязи на одежду Юнги, и ойкает. — Мы с тобой просто хорошо воспитаны, сестрёнка.

— Блин, вы же кузены, точно, — хмыкает Момо, закусывая большой палец, и пытается найти в парне и девушке сходство, но в итоге бросает это дело. — Кстати, Чонгук, ты знал об этом?

— Нет. С каких пор? — Чонгук хлопает глазами, пытаясь незаметно потушить свою сигарету.

— С рождения, тупица, — огрызается Чеён, но это ни капли не обижает Чонгука. После дня рождения Чимина они начали понемногу переписываться, и Чонгук быстро понял, что на обидные слова Чеён не стоит обращать внимания.

— Чеён моя младшенькая, — слащаво произносит Юнги и дёргает Чеён за край бини. Та молча бьёт его в плечо. — Маленькая драчунья.

Показательно вздохнув, Чеён кидает в пепельницу сигарету и отворачивается ко входу в библиотеку.

Юнги, Момо и Чонгук следуют её примеру и возвращаются в тепло. У дверей в зал Чонгук тормозит, заметив стенд с брошюрами, и подходит поближе. Вытащив несколько наиболее интересных, Чонгук разворачивает первую и поднимает брови: в кафетерий неподалёку требуется уборщик.

В отличие от многих студентов этого университета у Чонгука не богатая семья. Он знает, сколько его отцу и бабушке приходится работать, чтобы оплачивать его учёбу, и Чонгук не хочет, чтобы они ещё тратились на общежитие и его прихоти. Это он сможет сделать самостоятельно. Нужно только найти работу.

Тщательно сложив брошюры пополам, Чонгук прячет их в карман коричневого худи с логотипом своего братства и спешит догнать остальных.

◊

— Не стесняйся, бросай шмотки на скамью, я повешу всё сушиться, только разберусь с- куда! — резко наклонившись, Юнги подхватывает тявкнувшего Косточку одной рукой и прижимает его к груди. Тэхён стаскивает с головы насквозь промокший капюшон и ёжится: вечером они решили выгулять Косточку, но вдруг неожиданно пошёл дождь, и парням пришлось вернуться. — Извини, что придётся в мокроте стоять.

— Ничего страшного, — Юнги кивает, унося щенка в ванную комнату, а Тэхён неуклюже бросает свою сумку на пол и начинает раздеваться: квакающие кеды остаются с краю коврика, а тяжёлая от влаги толстовка неаакуратной кучей падает на длинную и белую скамью. — Да блин! Ты думаешь, я в ответ укусить не смогу? Ещё как смогу!

Услышав, как Юнги ругается на Косточку, Тэхён расплывается в улыбке и, проведя по слипшимся волосам ладонью, подходит к открытой двери ванной комнаты.

— Как думаешь, его побрить сложно будет? — обернувшись, измученно интересуется Юнги и берёт в сухую руку телефон, поднеся динамик к губам. — Хо, а ты куда тогда положил шампунь для Косточки?

— Может, тебе помощь нужна? — Тэхён улыбается, обнаружив, что увидевший его Косточка начинает вилять хвостиком и подпрыгивать, и присаживается рядом с Юнги перед глубокой ванной.

— Можешь аккуратно облить его и вытереть вон тем оранжевым полотенцем с трубы, чтобы он не заболел? Я пойду найду что-нибудь для тебя.

Кивнув, Тэхён забирает из рук Юнги шланг с выливающейся тёплой водой и, к его удивлению, Косточка не сопротивляется и не лает, наоборот радостно подставляется под струи. Видимо, ему нравится купаться.

Юнги возвращается минут через десять со стопкой одежды, когда Тэхён предельно осторожно кутает щенка в квадратное полотенце.

— Спасибо, — Юнги улыбается, ткнув в торчащий из-под ткани нос, и меняется с Тэхёном, забирая собаку себе. — Если хочешь принять душ, гель и мыло в шкафчике над раковиной.

— Да я так, наверное… — Тэхён мнётся, разглядывая чёрную футболку с принтом Ральфа (сто процентов, это вещь Юнги) и спортивные штаны с жёлтыми лампасами (это точно Хосок).

— Труханы спрятаны в полотенце, не бойся, это новые, — засмеявшись, Юнги выходит и прикрывает за собой дверь. Тэхён глубоко вздыхает и всё же начинает раздеваться.

Когда он выходит в коридор, умытый и одетый в сухую и тёплую одежду, из комнаты Юнги слышится лёгкий жужжащий звук. Вытащив из сумки телефон, Тэхён слабо стучится и останавливается перед широкой кроватью.

— Извини, я сейчас его быстро досушу, — направив фен, а шумит именно он, Юнги причёсывает часть шерсти на спине Косточки и надувает щёки. Тэхён присаживается рядом с ним, заметив, что Юнги тоже переоделся в чистое, и снимает с экрана телефона блокировку.

— И ты это всё каждый день делаешь?

— Не, когда дождя нет, тогда полегче, — выключив фен, Юнги пододвигает щенка к себе за пятую точку и с глупой рожицей умиления рассчёсывает шерсть на груди. — Повезло ещё, что он не начал носиться, как угорелый, — поймав боковым зрением непонимающий взгляд, Юнги хмыкает и тычет в бок Косточки расчёской. — Не хочешь рассказать мелкому, как ты иногда летаешь по квартире, чтобы быстрее высушиться?

— Это мило, — заглянув за плечо Юнги, Тэхён выдаёт непонятный звук, когда Косточка отряхивается и спрыгивает на пол, и автоматически кладёт на надплечье Юнги ладонь. — Чем займёмся? Ты вроде хотел что-то посмотреть?

— Да, я хотел показать тебе «Звёздные войны». Ты чего так морщишься? — Юнги смеётся, увидев кислое выражение на лице Тэхёна, и встаёт за ноутбуком. Плюхнувшись на подушки, Юнги опирается лопатками об изголовье и хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Тэхён послушно присаживается рядом, неловко вытягивая ноги, и позволяет Косточке втиснуться под его подмышку, чтобы уткнуться в бок хозяина.

— Я не люблю такие фильмы.

— Не говори «нет», не попробовав, — Юнги пихает Тэхёна плечом и убирает с клавиатуры несколько исписанных листов. Тэхён издаёт недовольный звук, вздыхая, и скатывается вниз. — Давай посмотрим первые полчаса, и если тебя не заинтересует, тогда займётся чем-то другим?

— Окей, — Тэхён кивает и упирается подбородком в чужое плечо. В браузере Юнги открыто много вкладок, половина из которых посвящена законам Иллинойса, и он быстро бьёт пальцами по сенсорной панели, чтобы оставить только Google.

— Мне всё равно кажется, что тебе понравится, — дёрнув уголком губ, Юнги открывает первый же сайт и разворачивает фильм на весь экран. Косточка, выглянув из-под локтя Юнги, коротко тявкает и перебирается на другую сторону, где можно свернуться под одеялом.

Если честно… фильм Тэхёну не нравится. Прошло около десяти минут, и он быстро начинает скучать. Поднявшись и подперев собой спинку кровати, Тэхён пытается незаметно рассмотреть тёмно-синие обои и чёрную мебель, но Юнги слишком увлечён фильмом, чтобы заметить.

Когда смотреть на окружающую обстановку надоедает, Тэхён поворачивает голову в сторону Юнги и скрытно поглядывает на его профиль. Там ничего нового не обнаруживается, Тэхён скользит взглядом по едва заметным и бледным веснушкам, по гладко выбритому подбородку, по дрожащим ресницам, и дёргается, когда Юнги внезапно поворачивается к нему.

— Трансляция первого эпизода внезапно началась на моих щеках, или почему ты пялишься?

Смутившись, Тэхён прячет взгляд где-то на уровне задремавшего Косточки. Молча посмотрев на него несколько секунд, Юнги снимает «Звёздные войны» с паузы и возвращается к просмотру, а Тэхён почему-то вспоминает о почти размывшемся засосе на своей шее и прикасается к нему рукой.

Тот факт, что он понравился кому-то настолько, что ему захотели поставить метку, всё ещё поражает, но Тэхён уже привыкает к этому новому ощущению. Впервые за восемнадцать лет он ощущает себя желанным. И Тэхён старается не думать о том, что Юнги никогда не захочет пригласить его на свидание.

— Окей, я понял, тебе неинтересно, — Юнги шумно вздыхает, возвращая Тэхёна на землю, и нажимает на пробел. Тэхён, задумчиво чешущий почти пропавшее пятно на шее, поворачивает в его сторону голову. — Чем займёмся?

— А засосы больно делать? — неожиданно спрашивает он, продолжая летать в облаках, и морщится. — Получать-то точно не очень приятно…

— Что… как ты вообще начал думать об этом, когда мы смотрели фильм о галактиках? — Юнги потерянно моргает и закрывает ноутбук. Косточка, которого задели пяткой, недовольно рычит и спрыгивает с кровати, вздыбив собой всё одеяло. Поставив ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку, Юнги хлопает по неровному куску ткани ступнёй и оборачивается к Тэхёну с насмешливой улыбкой. — Хочешь попробовать?

— Наверное… — неуверенно тянет Тэхён, от неловкости не зная куда деть руки, и складывает их на животе. Оттолкнувшись верхней частью тела от изголовья, Юнги укладывается на подушку, оттягивает ворот свитшота, обнажая выпирающую ключицу, и драматично отворачивается: — Эдвард, я готова!

— Какой Эд- Юнги! — восклицает Тэхён, возмущаясь, и пихает хохочущего Юнги обеими руками. Ойкнув, Юнги перекатывается поближе к Тэхёну и тычет несколькими пальцами в его живот.

— Извини, но эта шутка ждала так долго, что почти сдохла, — Тэхён цыкает, отпихивая от себя чужие руки, но Юнги издаёт грустное _ну-у-у_ и хватает его угловатое колено. — Извини. Серьёзно. Я не смеюсь над тобой.

— Угу, я вижу.

— Мелкий, — зовёт Юнги, проводя по сбившимся волосам рукой, и его ладонь, находящаяся на чужом колене, превращает дружеские похлопывания в мягкие поглаживания. — Если тебе интересно, ты можешь попробовать поставить мне засос.

— Ну… я не уверен. Это глупо... — глухо произносит Тэхён, и его взгляд невольно перемещается на открытую шею Юнги с почти незаметно выступающей венкой.

— Почему? Это же я.

— Вот именно. Ты _смеёшься_ надо мной, — Тэхён хмурится, скрещивая ноги по-турецки, и ощущает себя гораздо меньше, чем он есть. Он такое посмешище из-за недостатка опыта.

— Нет, иди сюда, — Тэхёна тянут за обе ладони, и в итоге Юнги заставляет его нависнуть над собой. Тэхёну неудобно, поэтому он пытается переместиться и, сгорая от стыда, перебрасывает через чужие бедра своё колено. — Это не страшно, видишь? Я не смеюсь.

— Вижу, — Тэхён сглатывает, комкая под пальцами мягкое одеяло, и смотрит на Юнги сверху вниз; на его внимательное лицо и маленькие приоткрытые губы. Что-то касается его талии, и Тэхён вздрагивает.

— Не бойся, — грубые пальцы Юнги оглаживают рёбра Тэхёна, пробегаясь щекоткой, и тянут его вниз. Тэхён охает, оказываясь ближе, и слышит, как грохочет его собственное сердце. — Если ты правда хочешь, то вперёд. Я не против.

— Я хочу, но... — начинает Тэхён, под конец переходя на шёпот, и утыкается лбом в кровать над плечом Юнги, задевая носом его шею. — Ты бы знал, как мне стрёмно в данный момент.

— Твоё смущение это нормально. Ты же мелкий ещё, — Тэхён угукает, стараясь не обращать внимания на горящую шею, и большая рука Юнги вплетается в его волосы. — Тем более, я вроде у тебя первый?

Тэхён отвечает кивком, прячась лицом в покрывале, и внезапно пальцы в его волосах сжимаются, натягивая мягкие пряди. Тэхён выдыхает от неожиданности, и ему становится по-странному жарко.

— Это просто засос, расслабься. Я же не прошу опустить губы ниже, — вредничая, шепчет Юнги, и шипит _блин_ , когда Тэхён пихает его локтем. — Всё, я молчу.

— Вот и молчи.

Тэхён не знает, что должен делать, но гордость не позволяет спросить, поэтому он поворачивает голову в сторону шеи Юнги. Она тёплая, мягкая и пахнет приятным одеколоном, что заставляет Тэхёна немного расслабиться. Он несмело касается открытого участка губами, пробуя кожу на вкус, и замирает. Одна рука Юнги держит его за бок, там, где ткань футболки задралась, а вторая гладит растрёпанные волосы, и это придаёт Тэхёну решимости. Вдохнув запах чужой кожи, Тэхён будто «кусает» её и затягивает губами небольшой кусок.

Когда Тэхён отстраняется, он замечает смазанное красноватое пятно. Скорее всего оно исчезнет через пару часов, но пока оно здесь, и Тэхён неловко касается его кончиком указательного пальца.

— Губам неприятно, — со смущением высказывается он, опираясь на локоть, и слезает с Юнги. Тот, убирая с глаз чёлку, молча наблюдает за ним. — Почему тебе так нравится это?

— Без понятия, — Юнги легкомысленно пожимает плечами, отворачиваясь к натяжному потолку, и снова позволяет Тэхёну рассмотреть свой профиль. — Мне нравится, что засос просто так нельзя убрать.

Тэхён поднимает брови, тоже укладываясь на спину, и закрывает глаза. Ему почему-то становится как-то неуютно. Может, потому что из его головы до сих пор не уходит тот разговор на веранде.

Тэхён открывает глаза и медленно моргает, набираясь смелости повернуться. Когда он делает это, Юнги лежит рядом с ним с закрытыми глазами и сложенными на животе руками. Из-за слов от том, что он часто чувствует себя лишним, Тэхёну хочется пододвинуться ближе и что-то сделать, подушечки его пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться, но он игнорирует это ощущение.

 _В каких мы отношениях?_ так и тянет спросить, однако Тэхёну кажется, что он не услышит ответа. Юнги не нужны отношения, Тэхён тоже к ним не рвётся, но они и не друзья. Юнги просто держит его где-то рядом, не подпуская ближе.

И, если честно, Тэхён в порядке с этим. Он не из тех людей, которым нужны друзья и постоянное общение, он может спокойно существовать и в одиночестве, но Юнги заставляет его кожу кипеть от неопределённости.

— Давай досмотрим «Звёздные войны»? — импульсивно предлагает Тэхён, заставляя Юнги с радостной улыбкой открыть глаза, и поднимается с матраса.

— Всё-таки захотел, а? — дразнится Юнги, подтанцовывая, и ставит на их столкнувшиеся колени ноутбук. Тэхён всё ещё чувствует себя в подвешенном состоянии из-за недосказанности, и, повинуясь порыву, наклоняется и быстро клюёт Юнги в губы. Тот моргает, застигнутый вросплох, но потом гадко улыбается и толкает Тэхёна локтем. — Вау, неужели мы больше не чувствуем себя «стрёмно»? А дальше что? Ты позволишь мне поп-

— Заткнись, — Тэхён шлёпает Юнги по потянувшейся в его сторону руке и кивает на остановленный фильм. — Ты отвлекаешь меня от просмотра.

— Прошу прощения, это всё чистая случайность, — Юнги смеётся, искренне и громко, и, когда «Звёздные войны» начинаются, немного спускается по подушке и прислоняется к егл плечу, взяв Тэхёна за руку.

Странная неясность, наполняющая ватой голову Тэхёна, становится толще.


	11. Chapter 11

Тэхён подминает под себя ноги, от неловкости не зная куда деться, и смотрит прямо перед собой.

— Может… м-м… ты хочешь что-нибудь? Воду? — спрашивает он, почёсывая заднюю сторону шеи.

— Нет.

Чеён не даже не поворачивается в его сторону, положив на спинку стула ладони и подбородок. Её глаза полузакрыты, прикрытые лохматой чёлкой, а капюшон чёрной толстовки прячет большую часть головы. Она ничего не делает, только сидит на стуле и ждёт, но Тэхёну дико неловко находиться с ней в одной комнате.

Поэтому он выдыхает, когда дверь открывается и внутрь заходят Чонгук и Еын. Она выглядит таинственно, прикрывая часть лица ладонями, а потом резко прыгает перед Тэхёном и разводит руками, гордо демонстрируя что-то на своём лице.

— Ого, — комментирует Тэхён, разглядывая чёрный шарик в крыле чужого носа, и тянется, чтобы рассмотреть ближе. — Больно?

— Немного пульсирует, а так неа. Жаль, что кольцо сразу вставить нельзя, только когда заживёт, — Еын светится улыбкой, любуясь отражением в тёмном экране телефона.

— Зачем сделала? Тебе не идёт, — спокойно произносит Чеён, прищурившись, и перекидывает ногу через спинку стула, чтобы встать.

— Спасибо за мнение, о котором не спрашивали, — огрызается Еын, но уголки её губ опускаются. Она бросает на Тэхёна неуверенный взгляд.

— Я говорю правду, — Чеён пожимает плечами, одёргивая привычную ей бесформенную толстовку, и приветствует Чонгука кивком. — Кольцо тебе больше пойдёт… Ну что, пошли? Я устала ждать, — говорит Чеён Чонгуку и тянет его за рукав рубашки.

— Пошли.

— Пока-а, — с жалостью произносит Еын, взмахнув ладонью, и присаживается на отодвинутый стул. — Хорошо повеселиться, Чонгук.

— Спасибо, всем пока, — Чонгук подбегает к Еын, чтобы быстро обнять её и потрепать по волосам, и хватает со своей кровати «Повелителя мух». Чеён уже ждёт его в коридоре, хмурая и раздражённая. — Я всё.

— Ты такой медленный, пиздец, — Чеён качает головой, скрестив руки на груди, и начинает идти в сторону лестницы. — Я постарела на несколько минут.

— Извини, — Чонгук недоумённо хмыкает и следует за Чеён. — Какой костюм ты хочешь купить?

— Мо не рассказала тебе? У нас будут парные, — Чеён достаёт из кармана толстовки пачку сигарет и спрыгивает с предпоследней ступеньки лестницы. — Я буду Гаррусом, а она — Шепард.

— Это какой-то фильм или?..

— Это компьютерная игра «Mass Effect», дурак. Мы прошли первую часть за два дня, — с долей хвастовства объясняет Чеён, пропуская перед собой несколько второкурсников и придерживает для Чонгука дверь. Едва оказавшись на улице, Чеён закуривает и предлагает Чонгуку сигарету. Тот принимает предложение с неохотой. — Ты тоже должен поиграть.

— Не уверен, что мой ноутбук потянет её, — Чонгук лопает фруктовую кнопку и вздыхает. Чеён помогает ему прикурить и перешагивает ступеньки крыльца. С наступлением октября отдыхающих на тёплых одеялах перед домом стало меньше, но ушли не все. Чонгук улыбается своей однокурснице, имя которой не помнит, и слабо затягивается.

— Ты можешь поиграть на моём. Тем более, игра у нас с Момо уже куплена, так что тебе не придётся платить.

— Я никогда не платил за игры… — Чонгук строит преувеличенно удивлённое лицо, и складывается, когда Чеён бьёт его локтем в бок.

— Ты знаешь, что за такое сажают? — с усмешкой спрашивает она и поворачивается на странный звук. К каменной дорожке перед домом подъезжает знакомая машина, и на улицу выпрыгивает Момо. По коротким шортам, топу и собранным в растрёпанный хвост волосам Чонгук понимает, что она вернулась с занятия в клубе. — Фу, ты воняешь дэйзиком.

— Привет, — пропустив жалобу мимо ушей, Момо налетает на Чеён всем телом, умудрившись зацепить Чонгука, и без стеснения виснет на ней. — Подождёте, пока я душ приму?

— Давай пулей, — Чеён отталкивает Момо от себя и шлёпает её по лопатке. Та морщится и прячется за Чонгуком. — Я жду пятнадцать минут, а потом ухожу.

Чонгук улыбается, скрывая своей спиной Момо и выпрямляет плечи, начиная возвышаться над Чеён. Та закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Мо, я сейчас уеду без тебя.

— Всё, я убежала! — удержавшись от падения в грязь только благодаря рубашке Чонгука, Момо перепрыгивает на каменные плиты, ведущие к крыльцу, и поспешно скрывается в общежитии.

— Так вот почему она так торопилась, — неожиданно говорит кто-то рядом с припаркованной машиной, и Чонгук вздрагивает из-за насмешливого голоса Чимина, закидывающего на открытое плечо лямку тёмно-красной сумки. — Привет, Чонгукки, Сон.

— Привет! — добавляет Лола, выскакивая из-за его спины и машет ладонями. Сердце Чонгука, радостно забившееся при виде Чимина, сжимается при виде Лолы. Он не должен засматриваться на _чужого_ парня. — Куда направляетесь?

— П-покупать одежду для костюмов, — Чонгук незаметно щипает себя за бедро и переминается с ноги на ногу. Чимин смотрит на него слишком дружелюбно и заинтересованно, чтобы он мог спокойно реагировать. — Хотите с нами?

— Мы уже купили, — улыбается Лола, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Чимина, и притягивает его к себе. — У нас будут самые крутые парные костюмы. Мне заранее жаль всех, кто будет участвовать в этой категории.

Чонгук проглатывает комментарий о костюмах Момо и Чеён и краем глаза замечает, как последняя морщится, мол, _посмотрим кто кого_.

— Ты уже придумал кем будешь? — интересуется Чимин, пока девушки обмениваются колкими репликами по поводу победы, и осторожно толкает ногу Чонгука пакетом Лолы, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— М, да. Это книжный персонаж, — застенчиво отвечает Чонгук, потому что ему кажется, что он надоел уже Чимину со своей литературой, но тот начинает улыбаться ещё шире.

— Я могу знать его?

— Возможно, но я не уверен.

— Мне кажется, из какой книги мой ты точно узнаешь, — загадочно говорит Чимин, и Чонгук открывает рот, удивлённый выбору Лолы и Чимина, но вернувшаяся Момо напрыгивает на него со спины и сжимает руки вокруг его шеи.

— Вы вызвали такси?

— На автобусе доедешь, — Чеён фыркает. Потянув себя за шнурки на толстовке, она отклоняется назад и бросает долгий взгляд на навес над остановкой. — Кстати, мы пропустим следующий, если не пойдём занимать очередь.

— Идите, — кивает Чимин, приобнимая Лолу за талию, и притягивает её к правому боку. — У нас тоже есть дела.

— Ты про то, что нужно проверить личные дела первокурсников? — морщится Лола и стонет, получив в ответ энергичный кивок. — Я же просто так ляпнула.

— А я просто так услышал. Пошли, — Чимин наклоняется к Лоле, что-то прошептав, и громко смеётся, когда она отпихивает его голову в сторону. — Пока, ребят.

— Пока!

Чонгук провожает старших студентов печальным взглядом, не замечая, что Чеён позади него наблюдает за ним с обеспокоенным лицом, и отмирает, почувствовав на своей руке маленькие пальцы Момо.

В автобусе есть только два свободных места, поэтому Чонгук оставляет их для девушек, а сам опирается на поручень рядом с ними и застывает. Чонгук пытается сосредоточиться на необходимых ему вещах для создания костюма, но его мысли так и возвращаются к Чимину и Лоле.

Он обязан избавиться от своих чувств, чтобы никого не подводить.

◊

Тэхён наклоняется, чтобы поправить ремень с тяжёлой пряжкой, как вдруг кто-то бьёт его между лопаток локтем.

— Ради бога, извини! — восклицает Суён, протягивая руку, и начинает массировать ушибленное место. Тэхён пытается отмахнуться, но Суён трясёт головой, и в итоге всё заканчивается тем, что они приобнимают друг друга за плечи, прижимаясь в поисках тепла.

Не считая Юнги и Хосока, Суён и Чангюн оказались единственными, с кем Тэхён смог найти общий язык в стенах клуба, и это сблизило их. Поэтому он не отодвигается, когда Суён улыбается подошедшему Чангюну и втягивает того в объятия.

— Вы готовы взять приз за «Лучший групповой костюм»? — с изогнутой бровью спрашивает Суён, крепко держа парней за плечи, и приподнимается на носочках. Тэхён хмыкает, встречаясь взглядом с Чангюном, и похлопывает Суён по ладони.

Нарядиться вампиром, зомби или оборотнем показалось слишком скучной идеей, поэтому ребята решили превратиться в героев цикла фильмов «Пираты Карибского моря»: Тэхён стал Уиллом Тёрнером, собрав волосы тёмной банданой, попросив Селену нарисовать ему шрам на груди, и заказав пиджак на eBay, Суён заплела волосы в маленькие косички и, чтобы напоминать Калипсо, использовала много чёрной подводки и помады, а Чангюн выбрал Джеймса Норрингтона.

— Конечно, — Чангюн подхватывает Суён за талию и пытается приподнять, но она шутливо бьёт его в плечо и поправляет лямку коричневого платья. — Я даже уже расчистил полку в клубе для трофея.

Тэхён приподнимает брови, качая головой от такой самоуверенности, и натыкается взглядом на подходящих к ним Чонгука, Еын и незнакомого парня со светлыми зализанными волосами (Тэхён подозревает, что это Эзра, парень Еын). Чонгук, заметив Суён, начинает сиять и машет обеими ладонями. Он одет в странный старомодный костюм, а ярко-розовые волосы спрятаны под париком, из-за чего Тэхён решает, что это какой-то литературный герой.

— Классно выглядите! — восклицает Чонгук, с радостью на лице осматривая «пиратов» перед собой. Еын смеётся из-за его реакции и тянется в карман классических штанов за сигаретами. Заметив их, Суён с молитвой складывает ладони вместе и наклоняет голову. Засмеявшись ещё раз, Еын вкладывает в руки Суён сигарету, и они вместе уходят покурить. Между тем парни обмениваются рукопожатиями, и Эзра действительно оказывается парой Еын.

— Если честно, я не хотел никаких костюмов в этом году, но Еын настояла, — он отмахивается, когда Чангюн спрашивает о его наряде, и указывает на очки, висящие на переднем кармане его пиджака. — Мы «Люди в чёрном».

— Привет! — Момо выпрыгивает из ниоткуда, пугая Тэхёна и Чонгука, и крепко обнимает последнего за талию. — Я чувствую себя плохо, потому что не могу угадать твоего персонажа, — Момо дует губы, и Чонгук, прошептав имя своего героя, хочет потрепать её по волосам, но те собраны в тугой хвост. — А я сегодня командир Шеппард, мой Гаррус скоро подойдёт.

— О, «Mass Effect»? — Чангюн указывает на куртку Момо, преображённую в некое подобие космического костюма. — Я почти прошёл вторую часть.

— Мы с Чеён её вчера купили, — Момо кивает, оценивая взглядом костюмы Тэхёна и Чангюна и издаёт тихое _вау_. — В детстве пираты были моими любимыми фильмами. Кто нарисовал тебе шрам? — интересуется Момо, с уважением кивая на открытую грудь Тэхёна.

— Моя одногрупница, ты её не знаешь.

— Офигенно.

— Мо, ты такая красивая! — с восхищением выкрикивает Суён, возвращаясь к друзьям, и крепко обнимает её со спины.

Еын останавливается рядом с Эзрой и берёт его за руку с надутым видом. Она одета в простой костюм с галстуком, а отросшую чёлку поддерживают солнцезащитные очки.

— Я теперь жалею, что мы выбрали «Людей в чёрном»…

— Ну-у, мы могли бы быть Гарри Поттером и Чжоу Чанг, но ты передумала, — Эзра поджимает губы, и Тэхёну не нравится его уставшее лицо.

— Я просто не уверена в её национальности, поэтому не хочу ничего испортить.

— Да ладно, вы же все одинаковые в любом случае, — Эзра пожимает плечами. — Вряд ли кто-то отличит корейца от японца, так что твои страхи глупы.

Выражение лица Еын становится потерянным, и она открывает рот, но почти сразу же закрывает его. Эзра замечает кого-то вдалеке и, что-то пробормотав Еын вместе с поцелуем в щёку, покидает их компанию, заставляя воздух вокруг неприятно сгуститься.

Тэхён неловко переглядывается с Чангюном и Суён, но по сравнению с ними Момо в руках Суён выглядит по-настоящему расстроенной. Она заправляет за ухо несуществующую чёлку и разворачивается, явно не зная, что сказать. _Вряд ли кто-то отличит корейца от японца_.

— Мо… — пробует Еын, нервно сминая пальцы, и прячет взгляд в своих лакированных ботинках. — Извини…

— Козёл, — бормочет Суён, разочарованно качая головой, и уходит, чуть не врезавшись в наконец появившуюся Чеён. Та провожает её с непонятным выражением лица и медленно скрещивает руки на груди.

— Что за хрень?

— Всё хорошо, — заметив Чеён, Момо мгновенно преображается и натягивает на себя едва ли искреннюю улыбку. Стоящие рядом Чонгук, Чангюн и Тэхён тоже улыбаются, теряя недовольство на лицах, и выпрямляются. Никто не хочет, чтобы Чеён узнала о произошедшем, хотя Тэхён считает, что Эзре было бы неплохо врезать. — Ты выглядишь фантастически с этим цветом!

Чтобы соответствовать своему персонажу, Чеён высветлила свои волосы и покрасила их в бирюзовый, и ей действительно идёт. Особенно с объёмной курткой и тёмными джинсами.

— Что-то точно произошло, пока меня не было, но походу придётся вас напоить, чтобы узнать, — медленно произносит Чеён, обводя каждого подозрительным взглядом. Еын, не выдержав, нервно хихикает, и Чеён суживает глаза. — Ладно.

Со стороны дороги раздаётся звук шумного мотора, и к собравшимся перед братством студентам подъезжает несколько туристических автобусов.

— Так, ребята, сейчас нам нужно разделиться! — пытается прокричаться Джихё сквозь общий гул. Чонгук прищуривается, рассматривая её окровавленный медицинский халат. — Будем делиться по курсам и кураторам, чтобы так было быстрее! — толпа начинает недовольно шуметь, и Джихё поверженно машет рукой. — Окей, как хотите! Но все первокурсники поедут в одном автобусе, потому что нам необходимо провести с ними мини-собрание!

Чонгук разочарованно вздыхает, переглядываясь с Тэхёном и Еын, и послушно двигается за ними в сторону автобуса, разукрашенного под тему праздника.

— А сколько нам ехать? — интересуется Еын, застревая в дверях, и Юкхэю приходится мягко подтолкнуть её в сторону задних рядов. — А куда мы точно едем? Это далеко?

— Скоро всё узнаешь, — Юкхэй поддерживает запнувшуюся Сынён под локоть и продолжает следить за тем, чтобы все первокурсники оказались внутри. — Эй, а вы куда?

Поправив медицинскую шапочку на медовых волосах Юкхэя, Чеён подмигивает ему, когда проходит мимо, и приземляется перед Чонгуком и Тэхёном. Следом за ней в автобусе появляются Момо, Суён и Чангюн. Последний поднимает раскрытые ладони, словно он здесь не причём.

— Джихё разрешила нам, — отвечает Момо и ставит тяжёлый рюкзак на колени.

— С однокурсниками уже не сидится? — Юкхэй по-доброму усмехается и протягивает Джихё ладонь. Поднявшись, Джихё упирает руки в бока и окидывает подозрительным взглядом младшие курсы.

— Мы хотим набраться у вас опыта, — Чеён с намёком толкает Момо плечом и вальяжно облокачивается на подлокотник. — Если в следующем году я буду президентом, мне нужно узнать, как правильно работать с младшими.

— А мы станем её заместителями, — обещает Суён, на что Чангюн пытается нацепить на себя серьёзность, а Чеён цыкает.

— Ладно, а второй курс что здесь забыл? — Джихё кивает на Момо. Автобус немного потряхивает, наезжая на неровности дороги, и все цепляются за сидения.

— Я хочу быть куратором. Они же тоже когда-то выпустятся, — Момо пожимает плечами, гримасничая из-за тяжести рюкзака, и Чонгук неловко тычет её в плечо с намерением забрать чужую ношу себе.

Джихё задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу и в итоге решает закрыть тему. Тем более они уже на дороге, и она не сможет пересадить ребят в другой автобус. Махнув рукой и приказав им сидеть тихо, Джихё вытаскивает из оранжевой папки несколько бумаг и принимается читать их.

— Ты правда будешь президентом? — интересуется Чонгук, выглядывая между сидениями и обнимая вещи Момо обеими руками. Тэхён слева от него хмурится и пытается уместить между ног рюкзак Чонгука и свой собственный, благо они гораздо меньше того, что взяла Момо.

Чеён фыркает, выглядывая в окно, и отодвигает пальцами вельветовую шторку.

— Ещё чего, как будто кто-то позволит мне.

— Лично я реально планирую быть куратором, — влезает Момо, выставляя указательный палец. — Мне нравится помогать младшим. Особенно если они такие же миленькие, как Чонгук.

Тэхён неслышно цокает и, опираясь на спинку сидения, незаметно закатывает глаза. Его дико раздражает всеобщая любовь обращаться с Чонгуком, как с ребёнком. Да, Тэхён признаёт, что краснеющий или смятённый Чонгук выглядит довольно мило, но ему же девятнадцать в конце концов! Не десять! Возможно это всё из-за того, что Момо и Суён старше их, но ведь даже Еын любит тискать Чонгука или трепать его по волосам.

А ещё Тэхёна выводит из себя то, что, кажется, каждая девушка, которая знает Чонгука, пытается выпутать у него имя того злосчастного старшекурсника. Чонгук слишком мягкий, чтобы твёрдо отказать им, поэтому Тэхёну приходится всякий раз наблюдать за тем, как тот съёживается из-за всеобщего внимания. Нет, в следующий раз Тэхён обязательно скажет им.

— Итак, ребята! — Джихё забирает из рук Юкхэя несколько скреплённых цветной скрепкой бумаг и благодарно улыбается. Дождавшись, пока первокурсники (и несколько наглых старшекурсников) замолчат, Джихё отдаёт бумаги Момо, которая сидит к ней ближе всех, и просит передать их дальше. — Как вы все знаете, для АСУ важна успешная успеваемость, поэтому каждые два месяца вам будут раздаваться своеобразные табели успеваемости. Чимин просил показать их завтра, но я по собственному опыту знаю, что после пьянок мозг обычно долго отказывается работать, поэтому, пожалуйста, посмотрите на свои «успехи» или «неудачи» прямо сейчас.

— Если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы, можете потом задать их своему куратору, — добавляет Юкхэй и подмигивает выглянувшему Тэхёну. — О, и свои вещи можете оставить здесь, мы потом перенесём их в дом.

Вернувшись обратно на сидение, Тэхён смущённо хмурится и внимательно читает распечатанную информацию. У него всё ещё проблемы с латынью, но рядом нет никого, кто мог бы помочь.

Цыкнув, Тэхён неаккуратно складывает свой листок пополам и запихивает его вглубь рюкзака, чтобы забыть о плохих оценках как можно скорее. Всё, никакой учёбы на сегодня, он едет развлекаться.

◊

— Ребята, пожалуйста, не уходите далеко! Сейчас начнётся голосование лучших костюмов! — кричит Джихё, встав рядом с дверью автобуса. Спрыгнув с нижней ступеньки, Тэхён осматривает двуэхтажный довольно скучный со стороны дом и кусок заднего двора (там есть бассейн) и скрещивает руки на груди. Постепенно площадка перед домом заполняется шумными студентами, и автобусы перестают гудеть. — Оно будет длиться час! Пожалуйста, приходите все!

Многие уже не слушают Джихё, обсуждая место для вечеринки и предстоящее празднование, и она разочарованно дует губы. Заметивший это Чонгук осторожно касается чужого плеча указательным пальцем и обещает, что обязательно придёт.

— На самом деле, если вы пока не знаете, чем заняться, то можете зайти внутрь и спросить, нужна ли помощь.

Чонгук подталкивает Тэхёна локтем и оборачивается к Еын, но та уже куда-то испарилась, как и все старшие.

— Пойдём поможем?

— Давай, — Тэхён кивает, заправляя за бандану сбившиеся волосы, и кладёт на надплечье Чонгука ладонь, чтобы не потеряться в этом огромном столпотворении.

Они доходят до парадных дверей без проблем (костлявые плечи Чонгука прорывают толпу, как ледокол), и Тэхён перепрыгивает через брошенный на ступеньки рюкзак. Парни оказываются сразу же в украшенном оранжевыми фонариками холле. Тэхён задирает голову, пялясь на хрустальную люстру в центре и две боковые лестницы, ведущие на второй этаж. У перил он замечает Уну, свою одногруппницу, и машет ей. Та смущается, одёргивая своё чёрное платье с кружевами в пол, и трясёт ладонью в ответ.

— О, там Хосок и Юнги, — Чонгук хлопает Тэхёна по плечу, обращая чужое внимание на себя, и кивает вперёд. В ценре гостиной прямо под люстрой происходит какая-то непонятная шумиха (и когда только успели?): рядом с длинным столом мельтешит много девушек и все чем-то заняты. Наконец Тэхён находит взглядом Юнги, тот сидит на краю стола и что-то вырезает. — Давай подойдём?

— Погнали.

— Привет, — Хосок замечает их первый, смотря поверх нескольких голов, и агрессивно машет им ножницами. Тэхён и Чонгук скромно останавливаются сбоку стола и разглядывают хаос из цветной бумаги, картона и блестящих лент. — Как дела?

— Всё круто, — Тэхён вопросительно поднимает бровь, заметив фермерский костюм Хосока, но выражение его лица меняется, когда вблизи он подмечает, что Юнги одет в белую кигуруми, а на его лбу торчит оранжевый рог на тонкой верёвочке. Но больше Тэхёна удивляет то, что Юнги осветлился: когда они виделись в последний раз, волосы Юнги были русыми, а теперь они белоснежно-белые под стать костюму. — Это единорог?..

— Мелкий! — резко подняв голову от гофрированной бумаги в своих руках, Юнги бросает её вместе с ножницами куда-то в сторону (чей-то голос рядом недовольно восклицает) и с нетерпением спрыгивает со стола. — Сам ты единорог, я их не люблю!

— Тогда… ты какое-то животное?.. — предполагает Чонгук, склоняя голову, и Юнги щёлкает языком.

— Именно! — несколько раз с воодушевлением толкнув Хосока локтем, Юнги накидывает на себя капюшон и перемещает рог на нос. — Скажи им, кто я, Хо, скажи.

Хосок тяжело вздыхает, отрываясь от вырезания мультяшных тыкв, и устало выпрямляется, чтобы встать рядом с Юнги.

— Он — гусь.

— Я — гусь, — с гордостью повторяет Юнги, указывая на свою грудь, и на лице Тэхёна появляется глупая улыбка. — А Хосок — фермер. Играли когда-нибудь в «Untitled Goose Game»?

— Неа…

— Мне Чеён про неё рассказывала, — Чонгук кивает, отмечая креативность парней.

— Я — гусь, который всех бесит, — объясняет Юнги для Тэхёна, всё ещё горделиво выпячивая грудь. Тэхён со смешком закатывает глаза, не желая показывать, что идея Юнги и Хосока ему понравилась.

— Впервые слышу, чтобы кто-то описывал себя настолько критично, — вместе с цоканьем каблуков справа от Юнги появляется взрослая девушка с прямыми рыжими волосами, беспорядочно разбросанными по открытым плечам, и Чарли. Тэхён пугливо вздрагивает, когда Юнги неожиданно хватает девушку обеими руками и прижимает её к себе.

— Хватит дразнить меня, Диан, я же знаю, что нравлюсь тебе, — Чарли молча улыбается, наблюдая, как Диана пытается выпутаться из хватки и в конце концов щёлкает Юнги по носу. — Пошли на свидание?

— Я тотчас позвоню Полине, и тебе не поздоровится, — с помощью указательного пальца Диана отодвигает слишком активного Юнги в сторону и опирается обеими ладонями о стол. Не обидевшись, Юнги пожимает плечами и на этот раз решает пристать к Тэхёну, у которого сил освободиться нет. — Сейчас давайте серьёзно. Как подготовка?

— Спасибо девушке Чимина мы остались без урн для голосований, — Юнги кивает на разноцветные коробки в центре стола. — Мы с Хосоком почти доделали их, а некоторые с третьего курса раскладывают бюллетени.

Диана выгибает бровь, исследуя созданный беспорядок, и поднимает одну из коробок. Чарли заглядывает за её плечо и хмурится.

— Чимин должен был проследить за этим, — Чарли разочарованно вздыхает, поднимая глаза на студентов в зале, и начинает кого-то искать, но в итоге прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки и встречается взглядом с Чонгуком. Недовольно сжатые губы тут же растягиваются в улыбке. — Здравствуй, Чонгук. Как твоя рука?

Теперь на него смотрят все. Застенчиво улыбнувшись, Чонгук поправляет длинные пряди сзади парика и разворачивает ладонь внутренней стороной вверх. Медсестра в травмпункте сказала, что порезы не такие страшные, какими кажутся на первый взгляд, и оказалась права.

— Привет. Всё почти прошло, — Чонгук двигает пальцами, демонстрируя, что всё правда хорошо, и переступает с ноги на ногу. Ему хочется лично поблагодарить Чарли за цветы, но вокруг слишком много лишних ушей. — Спасибо!

— Не за что, — с одобрением кивает Чарли и внезапно добавляет мистическим голосом: — _Тем не менее, внимание всего собрания вскоре оказалось сосредоточено на приятеле мистера Бингли — восхитительном высоком красавце, несомненно, знатного происхождения по имени мистер Дарси._

— А я думала, что это Дориан Грей, — дёргает уголком губ Диана, прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце, и с почтением осматривает наряд Чонгука, который в ответ хлопает огромными глазами.

— У Дориана нет бакенбард, и глаза голубые, — возражает Чарли, хлопая себя пальцем по месту рядом с ухом, и мягко улыбается, заметив растерянность Чонгука. — Что-то не так?

— Вы просто первые книжные зануды, которых он встретил. Никто вокруг тут не увлекается зарубежкой, — поясняет Юнги, выпуская Тэхёна из своих объятий, и возвращается к ранее брошенной коробке.

Чонгук кивает и чувствует, как постепенно в его груди расцветает тёплое чувство из-за того, что его труды оказались замеченными. Ему пришлось много потрудиться, чтобы найти рубашку и пальто, которые напоминали бы одежду из эпохи Джейн Остин. А наклеить бакенбарды и надеть парик без помощи Еын он даже не смог.

— Неправда, Чимин недавно спрашивал меня о зарубежной классике, — произносит Чарли, подталкивая к Юнги ножницы и клей-карандаш. — Так что не всё потерянно.

 _Что?_ Чонгук пытается отложить это в своей голове на потом, но его отвлекает Диана.

— Не хочешь присоединиться к моему клубу? Мы встречаемся раз в две недели, так что это не будет сильно отвлекать тебя от учёбы, — вытащив из кармана чёрную карточку, Диана протягивает её Чонгуку, и тот принимает её обеими ладонями в лёгком поклоне. Оказывается, это визитка. — Какой у тебя факультет?

— Ты закончила тот же, что и он, — от услышанного Чонгук удивляется ещё больше, потому что Чарли _запомнил_ то, что он говорил.

Переварив новую информацию, Диана переводит взгляд своих тёмно-зелёных глаз на Чонгука, и её улыбка постепенно теплеет, становясь искренней. Они знают друг друга не больше пятнадцати минут, но Чонгук уже влюбляется в немного хрустящий голос девушки и её чёткое, как и у Чарли, произношение.

— Тогда обязательно приходи, тебе у нас точно понравится!

Чонгук застенчиво кивает, снова автоматически поклонившись, и прячет визитку во внутренний карман пальто.

— Хорошо… — Чарли звонко хлопает в ладони, привлекая к себе внимание окружающих, и приветственно улыбается, поднимая правую ладонь. — А теперь давайте подготовим всё к нашему конкурсу?

— Бюллетени уже готовы! — отзывается девушка с другой стороны стола и тянется вперёд, чтобы передать Чарли ровно сложенные разноцветные листы.

— Благодарю. Получается, остались урны? — Чарли кладёт бюллетени перед собой и выжидательно смотрит на Хосока и Юнги.

— Ага.

— Тогда доводите их до ума, а мы начнём прибирать стол.

Кивнув Чарли и дождавшись, пока он уйдёт вместе с Дианой к третьекурсницам, Юнги убирает картонный «клюв» обратно на лоб и наклоняется к недоделанной коробке со смущённым выражением лица.

— Тебе помочь? — бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Хосока и Чонгука, Тэхён скромно встаёт рядом с Юнги и через плечо рассматривает чужое творение. Юнги переводит на него жалобный взгляд, напоминая брошенного на улице щенка.

— Эти руки созданы для других вещей, — жалуется он и мгновенно меняется с Тэхёном местами, прячась за его спиной и кладя руки на чужую талию.

— Даже не говори для каких, — Тэхён качает головой, хмуря брови, и тщательно убирает остатки неровно приклеенной лентой. Он и сам не отличается аккуратностью, но над коробкой как будто издевались. Юнги противно хихикает ему в ухо.

— Я тебе потом покажу для каких, — мурлычет он, сжимая пальцами талию Тэхёна, а затем ухает, потому что вполне заслуженно получает острым локтем прямо в живот.

— Не отвлекай меня.

◊

После весёлого и довольно шумного голосования их компания собирается в углу гостиной, и через отодвинутую дверь Момо замечает пустую комнату с джакузи. Конечно же, Момо тащит всех за собой.

— Давайте играть! — громко оповещает она, взмахивая запечатанной бутылкой водки, и смачно шлёпает потянувшуюся в её сторону Чеён. — Никакой выпивки просто так, Сон!

Чеён вздыхает, маскируя явное раздражение, и присаживается рядом с Момо, когда та опускается на край большого джакузи и снимает обувь.

— Подожди, — зовёт Чонгук, с сомнением приседая рядом с Чеён, и касается пузырящейся воды. Она тёплая, и после прохладной гостиной это вызывает мурашки на руках. — Нам точно можно использовать это?

— Конечно, — Момо улыбается, двигая пальцами на ногах с ярко-жёлтым маникюром в цвет лака на руках, и шумно хлопает по месту рядом с собой. — Опускайте скорее свои попы.

— Круто, я никогда не была в джакузи, — Еын подпрыгивает, поднимая на лоб солнцезащитные очки и начинает закатывает идеально выглаженные штанины. — А во что играть будем?

— Давайте в «Я никогда не»? Это поможет нам узнать друг друга получше, — объясняет Суён, с готовностью сбрасывая танкетки позади себя. Чангюн помогает ей аккуратно присесть на край и следит за тем, чтобы Еын не облила её.

— Лично я хочу узнать побольше о нашем миленьком Чонгукки, — Чонгук вздрагивает, когда кто-то хватает его сзади за надплечье. Это оказывается Лола, тянущая Чимина за руку. Сегодня они ещё не виделись, поэтому Чонгук с интересом осматривает их костюмы, чем-то похожие на его. — Вы не против, если мы к вам присоединимся?

— Да. Они там устроили соревнование на скорость, а мы не сторонники быстрого опьянения, — Чимин пожимает ладони Юнги и Тэхёна и бережно отставляет свои лакированные ботинки подальше от воды. Уместившись на бортике джакузи между Лолой и Чонгуком, Чимин поворачивается к последнему с мягкой улыбкой и скользит взглядом по его одежде. — Привет.

— Привет, — застенчиво шепчет Чонгук и ойкает, потому что сидящая рядом Момо толкает его локтем. Отвернувшись от Чимина, Чонгук замечает, что все уже расселись по местам. — Что такое?

— Ты первый, — объясняет Момо и вручает Чонгуку открытую бутылку алкоголя. Рассмеявшись из-за замешательства Чонгука, Момо обнимает его за плечи. — Ты должен сказать что-то, что ты не делал, например: «Я никогда не играл в футбол», и те, кто играл, должны будут выпить, — напротив них на другой стороне джакузи Суён салютует им такой же бутылкой. — Попробуй.

— Ладно, — Чонгук сжимает пальцы вокруг водки, отчаянно желая выпить самому, и ловит ободряющий взгляд Чангюна. — Я никогда ничего себе не ломал.

— Вот чёрт, — ругается Лола с дразнящей улыбкой и протягивает руку за бутылкой. Следом за ней выпивают Суён и Еын. — Ну хоть я здесь не одна.

— Как хорошо, что мои кости целы и невредимы, — Момо хихикает и прижимает ладони к груди. — Я никогда не прогуливала занятия.

— Это запрещённый приём, — снова жалуется Лола, и в итоге выпивают все, кроме Чонгука, Тэхёна и Еын. — О-о, наши первокурсники такие хорошенькие.

— Какая разница где спать: в общежитии или на парте? — парирует Еын, чем вызывает всеобщий смех, и застенчиво заправляет за ухо несколько прядей чёрных волос. — Давайте лучше дальше…

— Я никогда не… хм… я никогда не теряла свои документы перед важной поездкой, — говорит Чеён, одновременно с этим забирая из рук Момо бутылку и делает большой глоток вместе с Юнги.

— Это нечестно, ты просто хочешь напиться, — смеётся Юнги, указывая на Чеён пальцем, и та пожимает плечами с тихим _возможно_. — Я никогда не напивался.

— Эй! — выкрикивает Лола, пока каждый, кроме Еын, Чангюна и Тэхёна передают друг другу бутылки. Чонгук, пьющий водку впервые за вечер, морщится и прячется в плече Момо. К алкоголю просто невозможно привыкнуть. — Когда дойдёт моя очередь, я задам вам такое, что выпьют все!

— Не кричи, — бормочет Чимин в волосы Лолы и приобнимает её за талию. Чонгук шумно дышит ртом, всё ещё пытаясь избавиться от ужасного привкуса, и не замечает этого. — Давайте лучше дальше.

Решив последовать примеру друзей, Чонгук опирается о пластиковый край ладонью и опускает левую пятку в воду. Кажется, кто-то добавил подогрев, потому что теперь температура граничит на грани горячей. Чонгук высовывает кончик языка и постепенно умещает обе ноги в бурлящую воду. Это вызывает странное ощущение, и Чонгук тихо прыскает. До этого вечера он видел джакузи только в дорамах.

— Ну всё, держитесь. Сейчас я заставлю каждого из вас глотнуть этой целительной жидкости, — когда приходит её очередь, Лола хихикает и взбивает воду. С почтением приняв из рук Чангюна бутылку, Лола стучит ногтями по колену Чимина и прищуривается. — Итак… я никогда не целовалась. Давайте, пейте. _Все._

Отовсюду раздаются смешки и короткие комментарии, пока бутылки передаются по кругу. Чонгук опускает глаза, пряча ладони в коленях, и слегка отодвигается, чтобы его пропустили.

— Держи, — Чонгук мысленно стонет, когда Чимин с гримасой облизывает горькие губы и наклоняет бутылку в его сторону. Не поднимая глаз, Чонгук мотает головой. — А… Оу…

— Чонгук, ты ещё не целовался?! — спрашивает Суён, приподнимаясь с места, и воздух мгновенно наполняется женскими возгласами и умилением. Тэхён морщится и звонко цыкает. — Ты малы-ыш.

Еын мгновенно подхватывает произнесённое и смотрит на Чонгука с материнской улыбкой.

— Твой любимый старшекурсник сегодня здесь?

— О нет…

— Давайте найдём его, чтобы он подарил нашему малышу первый поцелуй! — предлагает Момо и не обращает внимание на то, что Чеён рядом цыкает, вторя Тэхёну. — Это будет так мило.

— Ав-в, Чонгук, где он?

— Не скажу, — Чонгук пытается отмахнуться. Момо хватает его плечо, заставляя вытащить ладони из сжатых колен, и трясёт Чонгука, пока тот не врезается в Чимина.

— Хватит, — Чимин поддерживает Чонгука за лопатки, когда тот почти ложится на него, и заглядывает в его перепуганные глаза. — Чонгук сам решит, кто подарит ему первый поцелуй.

— Первые разы переоценены, — фыркает Юнги рядом с Тэхёном и закидывает руку на чужие плечи; Тэхён направляет на него недовольный взгляд и сбрасывает с себя сжатые пальцы. — Я не прав?

— Для меня нет, — Суён наклоняется, чтобы лучше видеть Юнги. — Я хочу, чтобы все мои первые разы были особенными.

— Ты это забудешь через несколько лет, — Юнги пожимает плечами и кладёт руку на колено Тэхёна, бездумно сжимая его. — Я свои, например, уже не помню.

— Это потому что ты старпёр, — Чеён дёргает бровями, и на её губах рождается озорная ухмылка. — У тебя мозг засыхает.

— Как хорошо, что это тоже ждёт тебя через полгода, — парирует Юнги, брызгая в сторону Чеён вытянутой ногой. Момо, также получившая горячей водой по икрам, вскрикивает и опасно наклоняется в сторону бурлящей пены.

— Так, мне вообще-то тоже двадцать два, — со смехом добавляет Чимин, указывая на свою грудь. Повернувшись к Лоле, он забавно наклоняет голову. — Я для тебя старый?

Лола прищуривается, нарочито медленно осматривая Чимина сверху вниз, и медленно соединяет пальцы правой руки.

— Если только чуть-чуть.

— Кошмар.

— Чимин! — в комнату заглядывает Джихё, прижимая к груди микрофон морковно-оранжевого цвета; Юкхэй выглядывает из-за её плеча. — Мы подсчитали все голоса.

— О, круто, — Чимин вытаскивает согнутые ноги из воды и прокручивается на месте, встречаясь со своими заместителями лицом. Подав Лоле ладонь, Чимин выпрямляется и машет Юнги, который прячется за спиной Тэхёна. — Пошли. Теперь наша очередь руководить.

Тэхён щекочет рёбра Юнги и, воспользовавшись заминкой, резво вскакивает на ноги. Сам Юнги издаёт какой-то странный звук и ложится на влажную плитку, сразу же морщась.

— Ле-ень.

— Давай. Напиши Хосоку.

Приоткрыв один глаз и заметив на себе взгляды других, Юнги нарочито громко вздыхает и неуклюже поднимается. Скрючившись из-за мокрых ног, Юнги наклоняется за кроссовками и указывает ими на выход.

— Ну пошли, чего встали.

Тэхён отходит чуть назад, ожидая пока все выйдут, и Юнги с тихим вздохом, на этот раз настоящим, остаётся рядом с ним.

— Может, забьём на конкурс и побудем здесь? — спрашивает Юнги, смотря, как Чонгук и Чангюн помогают девушкам подняться, и начинает постепенно опираться на Тэхёна. Тот, резко отступив вправо, подхватывает наклонившегося Юнги за локоть и тянет его в сторону отодвинутой двери. — Ну-у, куда-а. Ты же знаешь, что у меня панический страх от всеобщего внимания.

Тэхён хмыкает, ни на секунду не поверив в по-детски надутые губы, и мягко толкает Юнги в коридор.

— Не ври, ты его обожаешь.

— Мне нравится только твоё внимание, — Юнги пытается взять Тэхёна за руку, но тот мастерски выворачивается и вприпрыжку следует за остальными. — Эй, мелкий.

— Всё, я тебя больше не слышу, тут слишком шумно.

Тэхён мастерски догоняет Чонгука, цепляясь за его плечо, и Юнги ничего не остаётся, как последовать за ними с самым недовольным в мире выражением лица.


	12. Chapter 12

Как и во время приветственного собрания, на переднем дворе возвели невысокий помост, только теперь он утопает в искусственных оранжевых, жёлтых и красных листьях, а по краю выстроились разнообразные тыквы с вырезанными мордочками. Тэхён провожает взглядом поднимающегося на возвышение Юнги и, немного пронаблюдав за ним, отходит к ребятам.

— Мы с Еын поспорили на десять баксов, что мы выиграем, — стоит Тэхёну только приблизиться к ним, как Суён сразу же тычет в него с хитрым выражением лица и победно улыбается.

— Конечно же вы выиграете, потому что у Чангюна есть свой мини фан-клуб, — соглашается Еын, закатывая глаза, и отмахивается, когда Чангюн пытается переспросить. — Да ладно, не притворяйся, у меня половина девочек из группы пищит о том, какой ты классный старшекурсник.

— Но он же правда классный, скажи, а, — Суён наклоняется в сторону Еын, обхватив Чангюна сзади, и играет бровями. — Смотри, какой завидный жених.

Кончики ушей Чангюна заметно краснеют, когда Суён продолжает дразниться и прижимается щекой к его рёбрам, скрытым совсем тонкой холщовой рубахой. Еын решает не продолжать дружескую перепалку и отстранённо машет правой ладонью в сторону Суён.

— У меня вообще-то уже есть парень, и вот он как раз классный.

— Он скорее как раз расист, — фыркает Суён, выпрямляясь, и выпускает смятенного Чангюна из своей хватки. Настроение Еын мгновенно меняется при упоминании Эзры, и она виновато хмурится.

— Да-а, по поводу этого…

— Заткнитесь, — выплёвывает Чеён через плечо, всё это время стоящая вместе с Момо впереди, и выправляет из-под ворота куртки бирюзовые волосы.

Еын передразнивает Чеён, скривившись, но ничего не говорит в ответ, потому что на помосте появляется Чимин.

— Всем привет! — ослепительно улыбается он, вскидывая ладонь, и довольно кивает на поднявшийся шум. — Вы бы знали, как мне не терпится объявить результаты нашего конкурса!

— Мне тоже, — соглашается Хосок, вставая рядом, из-за резкого движения соломенная шляпа начинает болтаться за его спиной, — но прежде чем мы сделаем это, давайте поблагодарим наших старших, Чарльза и Диану!

Оставив Юнги подготавливать прямоугольные конверты с призами, Чарли и Диана выходят вперёд и приветливо машут всем присутствующим.

— Спасибо, что пригласили, — Диана окидывает быстрым взглядом первые ряды и поправляет застёжку на предплечье куртки. — Мне было приятно посмотреть на первокурсников этого года. Вы все довольно интересные.

— Да-а, с первыми курсами всегда есть о чём поговорить, — принимая микрофон, соглашается Чарли. Его уверенное присутствие захватывает толпу. — В связи с возможностью хочу напомнить, что я всегда готов протянуть руку помощи. Мои контактные данные есть на сайте университета в разделе «Сотрудники». Пожалуйста, обращайтесь!

— Меня там пока что нет, — Диана смущённо хмыкает, — но у нас с Чарльзом общая почта, так что тоже пишите. По поводу общежития, подработок, библиотечных материалов, клубов, и всего-всего-всего. Вдруг случится что-то, с чем вы не сможете обратиться к своему куратору или президенту.

— Диана права, ребята. Бывают такие ситуации, которые не сможет решить даже ваш президент, — говоря это, Чарли со строгостью смотрит на студентов перед собой, но на секунду его глаза скользят в сторону. — Верно, Чимин?

— Конечно, — Чимин радостно кивает, не моргнув и глазом, однако Чонгук так часто наблюдал за Чимином во время занятий в клубе, что знает, что эта улыбка ненастоящая. Обеспокоенно нахмурившись, Чонгук склоняет голову.

— Мы больше не будем отвлекать вас, спасибо за предоставленное время, — одобряюще кивнув в ответ, Чарли отдаёт микрофон Хосоку и отходит к лестнице. Диана, также попрощавшись после небольшой благодарности, присоединяется к Чарли, и они оба спускаются с возвышения.

— Так как этот конкурс не спонсировался студенческим советом, призы в этом году получились довольно простые и символические, надеюсь, никто не в обиде, — взяв себя в руки, Чимин привычно широко улыбается, игриво посматривая на загудевшую толпу, и забирает из рук Хосока первый чёрно-оранжевый лист бумаги. — Ита-ак, пришло время для объявления победителя в категории «Соло»!

Выдержав специальную паузу, Чимин называет второкурсницу в костюме большого мыльного пузыря, и Тэхён звонко хлопает вместе с остальными, хоть и не знает победительницу лично. Застеснявшись, девушка благодарно улыбается подмигнувшему ей Юнги и принимает от него золотистый конверт и «Киндер-сюрприз».

— Ещё раз спасибо за участие! — говорит Чимин со слабой улыбкой, когда девушка спускается со сцены, и берёт следующий лист. Прочитав аккуратно написанные имена, Чимин начинает улыбаться сильнее, на этот раз более искренне. — Хосок, а ты знаешь чей дуэт победил?

— Неа, — с таким же довольным лицом отвечает Хосок, качая головой. — Даже не представляю.

— Вы о ком? — непонимающе спрашивает Юнги сзади, но без микрофона его слова едва различимы.

— Точно не знаешь? — Хосок преувеличенно сильно мотает головой, и Чимин неверяще усмехается. — Ну ладно, тогда я расскажу тебе, — так же, как и в первый раз, Чимин специально затихает на несколько секунд, а потом внезапно взмахивает ладонью в правую сторону: — Победителями конкурса костюмов в разделе «Дуэт» становятся Хосок Чон и Юнги Мин и их интерпретация игры про надоедливого гуся! Пожалуйста, аплодисменты!

После объявления Чимина по дворику проходится неровный шум, который сильнее предыдущего в несколько раз, и Тэхён, удивившись, старается хлопать ещё громче.

— _Мы?_ — одними губами уточняет Юнги, указывая на себя, и, поймав кивок Хосока, торопливо надевает на себя клюв и глубокий капюшон. — Правда что ли?!

— Угу, — Чимин морщится, когда Юнги торжествующе напрыгивает на него со спины, а следом выдаёт тихое _упс_ , потому что призы остались на столе в углу сцены. — Давайте я вам тогда подарю?..

— Да ла-адно, мы сами, — вернувшись с конвертами и «Киндер-сюрпризами», Юнги отмахивается от Чимина и, обмениваясь с Хосоком подарками, с улыбкой морщит нос. — Спасибо, это так неожиданно!

— Неожиданно ли? — подкалывает Чимин, выгибая бровь, и с усмешкой отходит назад, когда Юнги притворно обижается и хочет пихнуть его.

— К твоему сведению, я в жизни ничего не подделывал, и за всё нужно благодарить только мою внеземную красоту, — отвечает Юнги, всё-таки толкая Чимина в плечо с дружеской ухмылкой, и, по толпе проносится гулкий гогот.

— Свою внеземную красоту Юнги может обсудить немного позже со всеми желающими, а мы переходим к третьей категории! — властным жестом приказав Юнги вернуться обратно к столику с призами, Чимин снова нацепляет яркую улыбку и щурится, вчитываясь в имена. — А теперь... давайте все поздравим Чангюна Има, Суён Пак и Тэхёна Кима с победой!

Тэхён не сразу осознаёт, что назвали его имя, и застывает на месте, переваривая услышанное. Суён, держащая его за руку, начинает радостно трясти её с мягким _ю-ху!_

— Пойдём! — Суён смеётся, заметив замешательство Тэхёна, и заботливо обнимает его за плечи. Когда они почти скрываются в толпе, Суён внезапно дёргает головой и направляет на кого-то указательный палец с красивым бордовым маникюром. — Не забудь про десять долларов, Еын.

В отличие от Суён Тэхён даже не задумывался о победе в конкурсе, поэтому не знает, как реагировать правильно. Оказавшись на возвышении слева от Чимина, Тэхён нерешительно мнётся на месте и в ожидании смотрит на старших студентов. Чангюн выглядит таким же смятенным, поэтому Суён берёт на себя все благодарности и шутливые перебранки с Чимином и Хосоком.

— Ты сейчас как будто выпрыгнешь из штанов от страха, — говорит кто-то в шею Тэхёна, отвлекая его от рассказа Суён, и тот чуть не падает, оступившись. Приобняв Тэхёна за талию, Юнги помогает ему устоять на месте, и протягивает конверт вместе с известным шоколадным яйцом. Забрав призы, Тэхён осторожно отстраняется в сторону, чувствуя неловкость, и Юнги, поймав намёк, отступает на шаг. — Извини.

— Ничего, просто некомфортно, что так много людей вокруг, — Тэхён ёжится, замечая на себе несколько любопытных взглядов. — Не люблю столько внимания.

— Хочешь, уйдём отсюда? — предлагает Юнги, бросая быстрый взгляд на друзей, занятых разговором. — Осталась одна номинация.

— Ты имеешь в виду после неё? — шёпотом уточняет Тэхён и, спохватившись хлопает вместе со всеми. Чимин как обычно благодарит их за участие, и Тэхён понимает, что пора уходить. Юнги за его спиной угукает, мимолётно касаясь его тёмной рубашки кончиками пальцев. — Давай.

— Тогда предлагаю оставить наши подарки Хосоку. Это, конечно, фигня, но я не хочу потерять их.

— Хорошо, — передав конверт и «Киндер-сюрприз» обратно Юнги, Тэхён разворачивается и вместе с Суён и Чангюном спускается с помоста.

— Поздравляю! — Чонгук светится, оглушительно хлопая, когда они возвращаются обратно, и в отличие от Еын выглядит по-настоящему воодушевлённым чужой победой.

— Да, я типа тоже рада, — недовольно поджав губы, Еын глубоко вздыхает и выставляет ладонь, на которой лежит сложенная купюра. — Забирайте.

— Как приятно богатеть просто та-ак, — издеваясь, тянет Суён и отдаёт деньги Чангюну, у которого в отличие от неё есть карманы. — Ничего, малышка Еын, когда-то и на твоей улице будет праздник.

Тэхён смеётся вместе с Чангюном, когда Еын преувеличенно закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Пока ты рядом, каждый мой день превращается в кошмар.

— Я вос-

— Закройте рты, — внезапно доносится до них низкий голос Чеён спереди, и Тэхён хмыкает из-за странного ощущения дежавю.

◊

Чонгук чувствует лёгкое головокружение после выпитого алкоголя, конкурса и душной толпы, шагая по коридору арендованного дома, и проводит по волосам рукой, поправляя парик. Кажется, что собралась половина университета: многих из ребят Чонгук узнаёт, что странным образом нервирует его.

Отодвинув стеклянную дверь, Чонгук выходит на задний двор, морщась из-за громкой музыки, и распахивает от удивления глаза, посмотрев в сторону бассейна.

— Мо! — восклицает Чонгук и, пробежав по кирпичной дорожке, тормозит у края. — Вылезай, ты заболеешь!

— Тут есть подогрев! — смеётся в ответ Момо, держась на воде, и бьёт по ней ладонью, пуская в сторону Чонгука брызги. — Лучше прыгай ко мне.

— Не хочу, — присев на корточки, Чонгук отводит с лица падающие пряди, и наклоняется в сторону Момо; та, не беспокоясь ни о костюме, ни о своём здоровье, начинает плавать кругами. — Ну, Момо, вылезай.

— _Не хочу_ , — Момо показывает Чонгуку язык, передразнивая его, и переворачивается на спину.

— Что за дебилка, а, — вдруг произносит кто-то сбоку, заставляя Чонгука дёрнуться, и Чеён садится рядом с ним, скрестив ноги. От Чеён пахнет сигаретами, пивом и цветочными духами Момо. — По шкале от одного до десяти насколько ты сейчас трезвая?

— Пятнадцать! — восклицает Момо с радостью и, подплыв ближе, цепляется пальцами за бортик. — Привет, малышка Сон.

Чеён мрачнеет и бросает на Чонгука косой взгляд. Хлопнув потянувшуюся в её сторону ладонь, Чеён перемещается на колени и грозно смотрит на приподнимающуюся перед ней Момо.

— Если ты отморозишь свою задницу, я не буду отогревать её, — безэмоционально произносит Чеён, смотря на изогнувшиеся в улыбке губы Момо, и встречается взглядом с хитрыми глазами.

— Но тебе же нравится моя задница, — Момо ухмыляется, скользя кончиком языка по нижней губе, и без предупреждения целует Чеён, начиная утягивать её вниз. Девушки падают в воду, обливая Чонгука целой волной, и он пытается встать, но его рука соскальзывает, и он тоже оказывается в воде.

— Сука! — слышит Чонгук раздражённый голос Чеён и судорожно цепляется за бортик, пытаясь вытянуть голову. Он не умеет плавать, и глубина бассейна приводит его в ужас. — Иди сюда, я тебя урою!

Момо начинает хохотать, взбивая волны, и уплывает в другую сторону в поисках спасения от злой Чеён, и Чонгук бы обязательно посмеялся над этой ситуацией, если бы мог вылезти. Грубый камень, из которого сделан бортик, слишком мокрый и скользкий, из-за чего у Чонгука не получается подтянуться на руках, а лестница находится далеко. Просить помощи у Чеён и Момо сейчас бессмысленно. Чонгук вздрагивает из-за резкого крика Момо, но не оборачивается, приклеившись к краю бассейна.

— Мистер Дарси, Вы потеряли голову? — Чимин каким-то образом всегда появляется бесшумно. Дёрнувшись, Чонгук непонимающе хмурится, а потом понимает, что с него слетел парик, и касается мокрых волос.

— Ты узнал моего персонажа?

— Нет, мне Чарли подсказал, — Чимин смущённо взъерошивает волосы на затылке и присаживается на одно колено. — Может, Вам необходима моя помощь, юный господин?

— Да-а. Я не умею плавать, — жалобно отвечает Чонгук, наблюдая, как некогда роскошная шевелюра от его костюма сейчас плывёт в сторону Момо и Чеён.

— Тут разве глубоко?

— Да, — Чонгук дуется, зачёсывая назад потяжелевшие пряди, и скребёт ногтями по коричневому камню. — Я стою на носочках. Причём в неудобной обуви.

— Бедняга, — Чимин смеётся, его смех, раскатистый и чистый, отзывается в сердце Чонгука. — Я помогу тебе, если ты пообещаешь, что не намочишь меня.

— Обещаю, — выдыхает Чонгук, мечтая поскорее вылезти отсюда, хоть вода и действительно тёплая. Высунув из неё руку, Чонгук протягивает ладонь наклонившемуся Чимину.

— Ты такой ребёнок, — Чимин качает головой и помогает Чонгуку зацепиться за выпирающий камень.

— Я не ребёнок, — Чонгук выпячивает губы, а затем, спохватившись, просто насупливается. Ему не нравится, что Чимин смеётся над ним. — Мне уже девятнадцать.

— Но ты всё равно младше меня на несколько лет, — Чимин хмыкает, бросая на Чонгука снисходительный взгляд, и поддерживает его под локоть. Однако Чонгук передумывает подниматься. — Чонгх-

Исключительно из-за задетого самолюбия Чонгук прыгает обратно, вцепившись в Чимина, и отпускает его. По инерции они отплывают назад, и Чонгук, перестав задевать обувью дно бассейна, впивается в плечо Чимина изо всех сил.

— Чимин!

— Не голоси, — Чимин морщится из-за того, что ему крикнули прямо в ухо, и мягко поддерживает Чонгука за правый локоть. — Ты не умираешь.

— Я не умею плавать, — странное состояние головокружения накатывает плотной волной, и Чонгук на секунду закрывает глаза. Неподалёку от бассейна кто-то включил танцевальный трек, прохладный воздух щекочет ноздри Чонгука, а рубашка прилипает к шее, и он пытается запомнить этот момент. Когда в полутьме Чимин рядом с ним, тёплый и настоящий, отводит с его глаз всклоченную малиновую прядь.

— Я помню. Надо было мне всё-таки оставаться рядом с Лолой и Сынван, пусть они и начали сплетничать, — голос Чимина опускается на октаву, становясь твёрже. Чонгук хочет оставить это воспоминание себе, но не пойми откуда взявшаяся Момо налетает на него сзади и толкает на Чимина.

— Мо!

— Хираи! — Чонгук врезается в грудь Чимина, создавая небольшие волны, и опускается под воду из-за неожиданного груза.

— Ты заебала, — Чеён подплывает мгновением позже, перетягивая Момо на себя. — Я больше никогда не позволю тебе пить.

— В будущем я хочу устроить двойное свидание в воде, — надув губы, информирует Момо и подплывает к лестнице. Чеён с намёком хлопает её по ноге и поднимается следом. Когда они все выбираются из бассейна, Чонгук трясёт головой и пытается пригладить свои сосульки, успешно забыв про парик.

— Единственное свидание, которое ждёт тебя в ближайшее время, это встреча с толчком, — Чимин смеётся, но Чеён злобно смотрит на него и приобнимает прилипшую к её боку Момо. Следующее, что она произносит, выходит мягким и тихим, Чонгук никогда не слышал такого. — Тебя не тошнит?

— Неа, — Момо хлопает искрящимися счастьем глазами, заинтересованно наблюдая за каждой эмоцией на лице Чеён, и улыбается.

— Я думаю, нам всё равно нужно подняться в ванную комнату. Хотя бы за полотенцами, — Чимин, звеня браслетами, отлепляет от груди некогда белоснежную ткань, и Чонгук не пялится, но заранее ненавидит этот чёртов вырез.

Его собственная белая рубашка тоже прилипла к телу, однако смотреть там не на что. Впрочем Момо плевать, когда по пути к дому она начинает поочерёдно тыкать то в живот Чимина, то в Чонгука под недовольное рычание Чеён.

◊

— Ура, кровать! — переодевшись с помощью Чеён в тёплую одежду, Момо запрыгивает на матрас и падает на мягкое покрывало розового цвета. Замотавшись в него и одеяло по самые уши, Момо двигается на край постели и ждёт, пока кто-нибудь подойдёт ближе. — Я похожа на трубочку с кремом?

— Ты похожа на пьяную идиотку, — губы Чеён изгибаются в отвращении, когда она осматривает сваленные то тут, то там сумки и рюкзаки. Повернувшись обратно к Момо, Чеён касается её лба двумя пальцами и задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу. Затем Чеён бережно подкладывает под чужую голову хлопковое полотенце. — Ты выпила весь уголь?

— Угу. Ты останешься со мной? — Момо разрушает созданную защиту из покрывала и одеяла и перехватывает руку Чеён.

— С тобой посидит Чонгук. Мне нужно забрать остальных детей и найти свой рюкзак, — Чеён сомневается, но всё-таки склоняется к Момо и целует её в щёку. — Не пей больше так много, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, извини, — шепчет Момо, подхватывая серьёзный настрой, и гладит пальцем чёрный лак на чужом ногте.

— Чонгук придёт через минуту, постарайся пока поспать, — Чеён поднимается с колена и, бросив испорченную верхнюю часть костюма в сторону, выходит из комнаты. Момо вздыхает, расстроено зажмуриваясь, и отворачивается к стене.

Когда Чонгук заходит в комнату, Момо уже спит, едва слышно похрапывая, и он на цыпочках проходит к балкону. С тихим скрипом отодвинув прозрачную дверь, Чонгук переодевается в спортивные штаны и футболку, которые благоразумно взял с собой, не без труда отклеивает противно-влажные бакенбарды и, накинув на плечи полотенце, проходит на балкон. Он маленький, где-то четыре ярда на шесть, и деревянный, но из-за постеленного ковра кажется уютным.

Чонгук осторожно присаживается, скрещивая лодыжки, и смотрит между перилами на деревья, подсвеченные снизу разноцветными огнями. Он думает о многом: о сегодняшнем вечере, о том, что никогда не праздновал Хэллоуин дома, о Момо и Чеён, об остальных друзьях. О Чимине. О своих неправильных чувствах.

— Ты так заболеешь, — на плечи Чонгука падает до невозможности мягкая и уютная ткань, а справа от него кто-то присаживается. Чимин тоже переоделся в сухую одежду и завернулся в пушистый плед. — Ты вытер волосы?

— Да, — вполголоса отвечает Чонгук, сжимая ткань в пальцах, и большими глазами смотрит, как Чимин устраивается поудобнее. — Ты будешь сидеть здесь?

— Я мешаю? — Чимин застывает, смотря на Чонгука сквозь потемневшую от воды чёлку. Почему-то сейчас, в полумраке слабых огней первого этажа, он выглядит по-другому, не так, как обычно.

— Нет, наоборот, — порывисто произносит Чонгук и напрягается, но Чимин только призрачно улыбается.

— Я немного устал от происходящего вокруг, хочется посидеть в тишине, — поймав намёк, Чонгук захлопывается и отворачивается, спрятав руки в коленях, но Чимин спешит исправиться: — Я имел в виду тишину вокруг, нам молчать не обязательно.

— Хорошо, — Чонгук кивает, улыбаясь про себя, и незаметно изучает ладони Чимина, сложенные на коленях. — Ой, у тебя порез…

— Да, камень задел-, — Чимин прерывается, молча наблюдая, как Чонгук вскакивает на ноги и протискивается в комнату. Вернувшись через минуту вместе с пластырем из рюкзака Тэхёна, Чонгук плавно садится обратно и разрывает упаковку зубами. — Да ладно, это не так страшно.

— А вдруг что-то попадёт в ранку? — оторвав защитную плёнку, Чонгук бережно приклеивает пластырь на ребро указательного пальца и проводит по нему подушечкой своего. У Чимина тёплая рука, и Чонгук нехотя отпускает её, с тоской отодвигаясь обратно.

— Спасибо.

Чонгук бормочет что-то в ответ, отворачиваясь к звёздному небу, и глубоко вздыхает: ночной воздух прохладный, свежий и хорошо отрезвляет. Пытаясь найти хоть какое-то знакомое ему созвездие, Чонгук вытягивает шею.

— Почему ты решил стать писателем? — нарушая тишину, внезапно интересуется Чимин, и натягивает на плечи плед. Чонгук отрывается от созерцания бесконечной синевы и поджимает губы, замирая взглядом на изогнутых перилах.

— Моя мама была писателем, — улыбнувшись из-за воспоминаний о том, как она читала ему перед сном собственные рассказы, Чонгук неосознанно прижимает колени к груди. — Она привила мне любовь к литературе.

— Это круто, — Чимин опирается на ладони позади себя и вытягивает ноги между перилами. — А почему была? Ей разонравилось?

— Она разбилась на мотоцикле, когда мне было двенадцать, — откликается Чонгук и на секунду застывает в ожидании боли, но этого почему-то не происходит. Раньше он не мог говорить об этом так открыто. — Она всегда хотела, чтобы я занимался наукой, но… не знаю. Писательство напоминает мне о ней, я не хочу бросать.

Чимин отвечает не сразу, и Чонгук благодарен ему за то, что он не извиняется за свою неосведомлённость.

— Твоя мама гордилась бы тобой, — на губах Чимина играет полуулыбка, а голова запрокинута чуть немного назад. Чонгук никогда не видел, чтобы он был настолько расслаблен вдали от учёбы и шумных студентов. Он и правда не похож на себя обычного. — Ты очень талантлив.

Внезапно Чонгуку становится душно несмотря на влажные волосы и прохладную погоду, и он неловко отводит взгляд в сторону каменного края бассейна.

— Ты правда так думаешь? Я же не делаю ничего особенного…

— Я говорил, что читал твоё вступительное сочинение? Оно было красиво написано. И ты быстро учишься танцевать, а ещё ты пластичный, — Чонгук прижимает пальцы к запястью, ощущая собственное бешеное сердцебиение, и зажмуривается. Чимин мягко хмыкает и склоняет голову к плечу. — Почему ты вечно так сильно нервничаешь, а?

_Потому что это важно для меня?_

— Не знаю, — Чонгук пожимает плечами, зависая на мерцающей в темноте воде, и сомневается, стоит ли говорить дальше. — Я понимаю, что ты, как президент, говоришь это всем первокурсникам, чтобы поддержать их, однако… как-то… не знаю.

— Ты считаешь, что я разговариваю с тобой сейчас, как президент? — русые брови Чимина исчезают под подсохшей чёлкой, и он непонимающе моргает. Чонгук с испугом переводит на него взгляд и сжимается от стыда. — А если для меня ты один из самых талантливых людей, которых мне только удалось встретить, ты всё равно будешь считать, что я думаю так обо всех первокурсниках? — сердце Чонгука на секунду зажигается надеждой, но он одёргивает себя. Чимин направляет на него долгий взгляд, а потом трясёт головой. — Извини, мои слова прозвучали крипово. Только это правда. Ты не похож на других первокурсников. Еын, Тэхён, Сынён… ты не такой.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?..

Понимая, что сейчас он поймает что-то важное, Чонгук поднимает брови и в предвкушении наклоняется в сторону Чимина.

— Это сложно объяснить, но ты правда другой, — Чимин не смотрит на Чонгука, вместо этого пряча взгляд где-то впереди. — Мне нравится с тобой разговаривать, потому что я чувствую, что тебя волнуют какие-то вещи. Ты не пустой, — Чонгук всё ещё молчит, ожидающий и теперь слегка сконфуженный, и Чимин шумно вздыхает, ощутимо застигнутый врасплох самим собой. — Я говорю… блин…

Чимин переводит дух, и в этот момент парней отвлекает что-то, происходящее в коридоре. Раздаются голоса и пьяный смех, и Чимин испуганно вздрагивает. Чонгук растерянно открывает рот, желая не то спросить, не то извиниться, как дверь в комнату аккурат позади его спины открывается и внутрь заглядывает хмурая Лола.

— О, Чимин! — её лицо озаряется, и Лола тянет за собой дверную ручку, оказавшись внутри. Неуклюже запнувшись о куртку Чеён, Лола пробегает через всю комнату и падает на Чимина, обнимая его со спины. Издав странный звук, Лола прижимается к шее Чимина щекой и оставляет на смуглой коже лёгкий поцелуй. Чонгука мгновенно окатывает ледяной водой. — Ты куда убежа-ал?

Чимин дёргается, на автомате обхватывая чужие руки по обеим сторонам от своей головы, и бросает на Чонгука виноватый взгляд.

— Я мокрый, лучше не прикасайся ко мне.

— А почему ты мокры-ый? — Лола дёргает головой и только сейчас замечает влажные волосы Чимина. Прикоснувшись к ним указательным пальцем, Лола хмурится. — Разве был дождь?

— Ло, — Чимин бережно освобождается от крепкого захвата и снизу вверх заглядывает в покрытое румянцем лицо Лолы. — Сколько ты выпила?

— Достаточно, чтобы мне стало весело!

Чонгук отворачивается и, позволив пледу и полотенцу плавно скатиться на тёмное дерево, встаёт. Он не может находиться здесь, не чувствуя едкую тошноту к самому себе.

Надеясь войти в комнату незамеченным, Чонгук быстро проскакивает мимо Лолы с другой стороны, но Чимин также быстро ловит его за дрожащее запястье.

— Чонгук? — голос Чимина пропитан непонятным сожалением и чем-то ещё, что Чонгук не хочет распознавать, когда другой рукой Чимин поддерживает усаживающуюся на его колени Лолу.

— Я… проверю Момо.

Кивнув, Чимин отпускает его, и Чонгук, задержав дыхание, вылетает сквозь отодвинутую дверь.

Он не останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на спящую подругу, а сразу хватает свой рюкзак, мокрый костюм и в полном разочаровании выскакивает в коридор.

_Что ты делаешь, Чонгук?_

◊

Кажется, это чья-то спальня. Тэхён захлопывает дверь, чуть не срывая постер с неизвестной испанской актрисой, и вдавливается в неё спиной; чужие руки падают на его плечи и поднимаются вверх, чтобы окольцевать шею. Юнги смотрит на него снизу вверх, со смесью ожидания и предвкушения, и тянется, чтобы выключить свет. Тэхён перехватывает его пальцы и перепуганно замирает.

— Я…

— Не бойся, — наверное, впервые за всё время голос Юнги звучит столь мягко. Он всё же щёлкает клавишным выключателем и отходит к широкому окну с выходом на балкон. Отдёрнув в сторону плотную штору, так, чтобы уличное освещение задевало край комнаты и давало таинственный полумрак, Юнги останавливается рядом с кроватью и с усмешкой подзывает Тэхёна к себе. — Поверь, это неудобно делать у стены.

Рот Тэхёна непроизвольно открывается, но он не решается спросить, поэтому выполняет чужой приказ молча, замедляясь, стоит мягкому одеялу на кровати коснуться его ноги. Усмешка на лице Юнги уменьшается, превращаясь в успокаивающую улыбку, и он подходит к Тэхёну ближе, притягивая к себе. В ответ Тэхён бездумно скользит пальцами по талии Юнги. Тэхён не знает, что должен делать, чувствует свои конечности слишком длинными и неловкими, будто живущими отдельной жизнью. Заметив его замешательство, Юнги мягко хмыкает и сжимает пальцами ворот тёмной рубашки.

— Уилл Тёрнер, ты что, растерял всю свою пиратскую храбрость? — кокетливо интересуется Юнги, из-за чего Тэхёну хочется неловко смеяться. Он не может воспринимать Юнги серьёзно, когда тот одет в гуся. — Если тебе не нравится, я могу раздеться.

— _Юнги_ , — зовёт Тэхён, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но Юнги продолжает корчить забавные выражения лица, и вся нервозность Тэхёна потихоньку рассеивается.

— Мы можем вернуться к остальным, если ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно, — предлагает Юнги, перемещаясь кончиками пальцев на его шею, и незаметно касается призрачного засоса. Тэхёну даже не нужно смотреть на шею Юнги, чтобы знать, что все _его_ засосы уже пропали.

— Не хочу к остальным, — со смущением отвечает Тэхён, пробуя почувствовать кончиками пальцев чужие мышцы и за талию двигает Юнги к себе.

— Я тоже, — легко столкнувшись с Тэхёном, Юнги убирает с его глаз упавшие пряди под бандану. Сегодня разница в их росте становится ощутимее из-за обуви Тэхёна. — С тобой спокойнее.

Тэхён дёргает подбородком, соглашаясь, и безмолвно подчиняется, когда Юнги подталкивает его в сторону кровати. Запнувшись о край стянутого одеяла, Тэхён шумно плюхается на матрас и несколько раз подпрыгивает.

— Я помню, что ты говорил, что не готов, но на поцелуи же это не распространяется? — иногда Тэхён не успевает за настроением Юнги. Секунду назад он флиртовал и предлагал раздеться, а в данный момент опускается перед Тэхёном на колени и обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Тэхён напрягается и коротко кивает. — Если я перейду границу дозволенного, неважно когда, обязательно скажи. Договорились?

— Да, — пальцы Тэхёна, сжатые в кулаки, накрывают чужие, и успокаивающе поглаживают. Уличное освещение заставляет лицо Юнги выглядеть ещё бледнее, чем оно есть. Какое-то время парни просто смотрят друг на друга, и тогда Тэхён решается сказать то, что никогда не оставляет его мысли. — Если ты хочешь чего-то большего, ну… ты знаешь, ты можешь найти себе кого-нибудь, ну, другого…

Подавшись вперёд, чтобы видеть напряжённый взгляд Тэхёна, Юнги решительно идёт пальцами выше и обхватывает его смуглые запястья. 

— Я не хочу кого-то другого, — если бы они не смотрели друг на друга, Тэхён бы даже не заметил, что сначала в глазах Юнги мелькает непонятное замешательство, а затем странное понимание. Сморгнув, Юнги неожиданно расплывается в наглой улыбке и налегает на колени Тэхёна локтями. Это сбивает Тэхёна с толку, и он не успевает проанализировать увиденное. — Эй, мелкий, не хочешь поцеловаться? Ты слышал, что есть одна традиция: нужно поцеловаться в хэллоуинскую ночь, чтобы ожившие духи благословили тебя на целый год?

Эта фраза кажется Тэхёну сильно знакомой, но он не может вспомнить откуда она. Поморщившись из-за острых локтей, впивающихся в его бёдра, Тэхён ёрзает на месте и ахает, когда Юнги смело раздвигает его колени, чтобы продвинуться вперёд. Щёки Тэхёна тут же заливаются краской.

— Ну так что? Ты хочешь задобрить страшных духов?

— Почему ты всегда всё делаешь таким неловким? — Тэхён поводит плечами в надежде скинуть с себя смущение, в то время как Юнги подливает масла в огонь, плавно оглаживая его ноги, скрытые тканью хлопковых брюк.

— Это тебе неловко, мне балдёжно, — Юнги ободряюще сжимает ладони и выпрямляется, становясь ближе к Тэхёну. Тот ощущает исходящее от него тепло. — Тем более, я же не могу поцеловать тебя без спроса, так нельзя.

Румянец на щеках Тэхёна переползает на шею, добавляя неизвестный жар, и, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства, Тэхён протягивает руки и обхватывает длинными пальцами шею Юнги. Во всех фильмах, что видел Тэхён, поцелуи выглядят лёгкими и быстрыми, и почти никто не спрашивает разрешения. О, и это точно не так стрёмно.

— Мелкий?..

— Давай _я_ поцелую тебя?

Тэхён устал быть глупым и дрожащим от любого прикосновения девственником, поэтому именно он первым подаётся вперёд и наконец касается Юнги.

Их комната находится рядом с бассейном и танцевальной площадкой, поэтому Тэхён хорошо различает пьяные вопли студентов и всплески воды. Один раз ему даже будто слышатся крики Чеён и смех Момо, но потом всё постепенно сходит на нет, и остаётся лишь шумное дыхание.

Губы Юнги в этот раз чувствуются мягче, как и сам поцелуй; Юнги позволяет Тэхёну взять на себя инициативу, достаточно выпрямившись, чтобы тому не пришлось сильно наклоняться. Тэхён съёживается, когда по неосторожности задевает Юнги зубами, и путается пальцами в выбеленных волосах.

— Всё хорошо, — с закрытыми глазами шепчет Юнги в его губы, и плавно подтягивает Тэхена к себе за ягодицы под поражённый вздох.

Тэхён не знает сколько длится их следующий поцелуй, но ему становится жарко в его открытой рубахе. Юнги всегда приводит его в нестабильное состояние.

Через какое-то время рука Юнги падает с бедра Тэхёна к его промежности, и одновременно с этим Юнги прикусывает нижнюю губу Тэхёна, от чего тот издаёт смазанный звук удивления. Ойкнув, Юнги неуклюже разрывает поцелуй.

— Чт-

— Коленки затекли, — кривится Юнги со смешком, потирая бедные кости, и плюхается рядом с озадаченным Тэхёном, подпрыгивая на матрасе вместе с ним. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, вполне, — восстанавливая дыхание, Тэхён задумчиво моргает, в который раз удивляясь различиям между реальными поцелуями и поцелуями из фильмов. В жизни определённо больше неловких и странных..? моментов. Решив не заморачиваться, Тэхён пододвигается к Юнги и через мгновение чуть не падает назад, когда дверь за его спиной звонко сталкивается со стеной.

— Отлично, вы одеты, значит, ждать не придётся.

— Ты офигела, Сон?! — спрашивает Юнги у остановившейся на пороге Чеён и успокаивающе цепляется за колено Тэхёна. — А если бы мы были _не_ одеты?

Чеён фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди, и вжимается плечом в дверной косяк.

— Мы росли вместе, поверь, я уже успела насмотреться на твой дюймовый член.

— Эй, он больше! — возмущённо восклицает Юнги, хмуря брови, и поворачивается к прислушивающемуся Тэхёну с беспокойством. — Он гораздо больше, честно.

— Ладно? — Тэхёну, который не совсем понимает, что происходит, остаётся лишь отсутствующе моргать.

— Я тебе потом покажу.

Чеён смеётся, с сомнением выгибая идеально выщипанную бровь. Её волосы висят тёмно-бирюзовыми сосульками, а серебряный топ с квадратным вырезом прилип к груди, и Тэхён задаётся вопросом, что произошло.

— Тебе что надо, Сон? — недовольно интересуется Юнги, смеряя Чеён подозрительным взглядом.

— Момо напилась, а остальным детишкам пора обратно в братство, — Чеён отталкивается от косяка, одёргивая короткий топ, и указывает большим пальцем на проход за своей спиной. — Чарли и Диана уезжают, так что они могут захватить кого-нибудь с собой.

Юнги проверяет время на электронных часах, свисающих с угловатого запястья, и, приподняв брови, встаёт с кровати.

— Чонгук трезвый? — спрашивает Юнги с задумчивым выражением лица и, когда Чеён угукает, облегчённо выдыхает. — Слава богу. Ты видела остальных первокурсников?

— Ещё нет, но они меня уже заебали. От них слишком много проблем, — Тэхён встречается глазами с Чеён, которая окидывает его холодным взглядом и разворачивается к выходу. — Пошли, я не хочу тратить на вас всё оставшееся время.

Вчера Чонгук уверял их с Еын, что руганью и колкими словами Чеён пытается проявлять заботу, но Тэхён что-то сомневается в этом. Он получает достаточно насмешек в стенах клуба за свой рэп, чтобы верить в хорошие намерения Чеён, а про то, _каким образом_ она смотрит на Суён, можно даже не упоминать. Хотя в последнее время Тэхёну думается, что у издевательств над Суён есть какая-то другая, более личная причина.

— Мелкий, — зовёт Юнги, переключая внимание Тэхёна на себя, и подаёт ему ладонь. Когда тот подчиняется, Юнги с одобрением кивает. — Давай я вызову тебе такси? Или ты хочешь поехать вместе с Чарли и Дианой?

— Не хочу, я их не знаю, — капризно отвечает Тэхён, прекрасно понимая, что в нём начинает просыпаться усталость. Если после появления Чеён ему хотелось возразить, что он готов веселиться всю ночь, то сейчас, когда он вспоминает свои оценки по латыни и количество домашней работы, маленький Тэхён внутри хочет вернуться домой, обхватить свою любимую подушку всеми конечностями и проспать до начала следующего семестра.

Вместо ожидаемой подколки Юнги понимающе улыбается и заботливо ерошит волосы Тэхёна, не касаясь сбившейся повязки.

— Устал?

— Ага, — зевнув, Тэхён окончательно удостоверяется, что это утомление. Оно всегда настигает его в конце любых вечеринок. На дне рождения Камиллы Тэхён даже заснул в комнате Юнги. — Извини.

— Перестань, это нормально, — отмахивается Юнги, обнимая Тэхёна за плечи, и выводит его в коридор. Протерев глаза, Тэхён послушно следует туда, куда его направляют, а именно в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. — Я бы тоже уставал, если бы рядом со мной находился такой красавчик.

К середине лестницы у Тэхёна не остаётся никаких сил бороться с сонливостью и шутками Юнги, поэтому он молча поднимает сжатый кулак. Юнги противно смеётся, довольный собственной шуткой, и прижимается к спине Тэхёна, перехватывая его руку.

— Ладно, мелкий, конечно же самый красивый здесь ты, — Тэхён закатывает глаза, но следующий шёпот прямо в ухо неплохо так встряхивает его, прогоняя весь сон. — Мне с тобой очень повезло.

Они продолжают идти вперёд, выискивая комнату, в которой оставили свои вещи, однако мысли Тэхёна тревожат его гораздо больше. Обычно Юнги говорит всякий бред, не фильтруя слова, и Тэхён не обращает на это никакого внимания, но иногда слова Юнги оседают где-то внутри его лёгких, и Тэхён не понимает реакцию собственного сердца.

Если ничего из этого не реально, то почему Тэхёна атакует подозрительное волнение каждый раз, когда Юнги шутит, что он важен для него?

Тэхён не хочет знать.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ноябрь**

Солнечный луч, пробравшийся сквозь не до конца опущенные жалюзи, попадает в циферблат механических часов и отражается за спиной профессора Варгас. Чонгук прикрывает запястье ладонью, и солнечный зайчик пропадает.

Сегодня, в один из последних тёплых дней, слушать как-то не хочется. Чонгук тайком смотрит на своего соседа по парте: Джозеф что-то сосредоточенно печатает в открытом документе на ноутбуке и всецело поглощён классной работой.

Вздохнув, Чонгук отворачивается и подпирает подбородок кулаком. Несмотря на скучное начало дня, настроение у Чонгука хорошее. До конца пары осталось двадцать минут, и по постоянно загорающемуся экрану мобильного телефона Чонгук знает, что его ждут.

После вечеринок ему всегда сложно влиться в учебный процесс, поэтому Чонгук каждый раз раскачивается половину недели, но, к счастью, это никак не влияет на его оценки. Ему нравится выполнять домашнюю работу и брать дополнительные задания для повышения среднего балла. Особенно они помогают отвлекаться, когда Чонгук забывается и начинает думать о своей неизменной проблеме.

Очевидно, что это Чимин. Чонгук почти не помнит их разговор на балконе, только едкое ощущение разочарования и раздражения на самого себя, и, анализируя произошедшее несколько дней спустя, Чонгук приходит к тому, что больше чем боль от невзаимности, он ощущает неподъёмное изнеможение, прилипающее к плечам. Его неразделённая влюблённость длится уже третий месяц, и Чонгук устаёт.

_Может, пришло время признаться?.._

Удивившись собственным мыслям, Чонгук хмурит брови, мотает головой и решает записать в тетрадь домашнее задание, которое профессор Варгас уже выставила на экране.

Чонгук оставляет рюкзак висеть за спиной на одной лямке и покидает аудиторию, сразу же встречаясь взглядом со светящейся от улыбки Еын. Она в две секунды оказывается рядом с ним и крепко обнимает, вставая на носочки. Чонгук обожает обниматься с Еын: она маленькая, но очень тёплая, мягкая и её духи напоминают Чонгуку о доме.

— Привет, — произносит Чонгук, убирая ладони с талии Еын, и она опускается на пятки. Сегодня её волосы собраны в небрежный пучок, да и сама Еын выглядит слегка отрешенно даже с широкой улыбкой. Чонгук не уверен, что имеет право спрашивать, поэтому игнорирует покалывающее ощущение на языке и пропускает Еын перед собой, толкнув дверь раскрытой ладонью.

— Я так рада, что ты позвал меня с собой. Тэхён постоянно с кем-то переписывается, с ним невозможно общаться, — жалуется Еын, выпячивая накрашенные светло-розовым блеском губы, и подталкивает Чонгука плечом.

— Наверное, он разговаривает с Юнги? — предполагает Чонгук, спускаясь с крыльца, и чувствует мурашки от резкого порыва ветра. — Если они встречаются, то это же хорошо, что они так много разговаривают?..

Еын поворачивается к Чонгуку, шлёпая его тыльной стороной ладони, и расширяет глаза.

— Так они всё-таки встречаются?

— Я не знаю, — Чонгук растерянно пожимает плечами под любопытным взглядом Еын. Хоть они и являются втроём хорошими друзьями, Тэхён почти ничего не рассказывает о себе, а про его отношения с Юнги они знают только из того, что сами видят на вечеринках; Чонгуку хотелось как-то спросить, но он струсил, что они с Тэхёном ещё недостаточно близки для таких разговоров, и промолчал. — Ты не спрашивала?

— Нет, конечно! Мне стрёмно.

— Мне тоже…

— Ага, — Еын отворачивается с коротким кивком и продолжает идти, прижимаясь к рукаву флисовой куртки Чонгука. — Он очень скрытный… иногда у меня такое ощущение, что кроме нас и Юнги он ни с кем больше близко не общается, — задумчиво проезжаясь пяткой по принесённой ветром скошенной траве, Чонгук недоумённо чешет затылок. Чонгук никогда не задумывался об этом, но Еын права. Тэхён как будто знает многих, но _его_ знают единицы. — В любом случае… если они с Юнги действительно встречаются, то это круто! Хоть кто-то из нас смог.

Чонгук непонимающе поднимает брови и беглым взглядом цепляется за Еын с притворно безразличным выражением лица.

— Но вы же с Эзрой?..

— Давай поговорим об этом потом? — буквально на выдохе спрашивает Еын и, кого-то заметив, вдруг растягивает губы в резкой улыбке. Чонгуку, однако, она не кажется убедительной. — Там девчонки, или я ослепла?

Они встречают Момо и Лолу рядом со входом в кафетерий и решают пообедать вместе. Чонгук чувствует себя странно, общаясь с Лолой без Чимина, но та относится к нему всё также дружелюбно, и плотный узел в груди Чонгука слегка распутывается.

Он берёт себе сытный обед, в отличие от Еын, которая ограничивается чашкой эспрессо и подсохшим с утра круассаном.

— Ты разве наешься этим? — спрашивает Момо, окидывая присаживающуюся напротив неё Еын сомневающимся взглядом, и неосознанно подтягивает к себе поднос, полный еды. — Хочешь взять мой салат?

— Нет, спасибо. У меня нет аппетита, — Еын кривится, когда Чонгук опускается на скамью рядом с ней и задевает ногой. — Это из-за скорых месячных, наверное.

— Эй, тише, тут же Чонгук, — одёргивает Еын Лола и выкладывает на стол тарелку томатного супа и два сэндвича в пластиковой упаковке.

— Да хоть президент моей родной страны, какая разница, — Еын фыркает. Чонгук, на которого теперь направлены взгляды всех присутствующих, стушёвывается. — Во-первых, Чонгук не завянет, если узнает, что такое месячные, а во-вторых, это естественный процесс и я не понимаю, почему мы должны молчать об этом или использовать глупые синонимы.

— Она права, — кивает Момо, разрывая прозрачную упаковку со одноразовыми столовыми приборами. Лола задумчиво склоняет голову в сторону, но не протестует. — Давайте лучше поедим? У нас с Ло ещё лекция потом.

После обеда, во время которого Лола всё-таки уговорила Еын съесть салат Момо, Чонгук и Еын желают подругам удачи и доезжают на автобусе до главного корпуса. Выйдя из общественного транспорта первым, Чонгук подаёт Еын руку и, продолжая соприкасаться локтями, они доходят до парадных дверей.

— Нам нужен актовый зал, да? — уточняет Еын, залетая в фойе через турникет (Чонгук цыкает, с трудом выуживая своё ID-удостоверение, прикреплённое к пропуску, из внутреннего кармана куртки), и подбегает к чёрно-белой схеме всего здания. Чонгук, остановившись за Еын, смотрит на потёртые линии поверх её головы и щурится. — О, он на втором этаже, я там ещё не была!

Настроение Еын заметно улучшилось, потому что, мгновенно сфотографировав схему, она сжимает запястье Чонгука холодными пальцами и тянет его к лестнице. Повстречав нескольких студентов, они успешно добираются до распахнутых бордовых дверей, и Чонгук неуверенно заглядывает внутрь.

После того, как во время Хэллоуина Чарли упомянул, что к нему можно обращаться по любым вопросам, Чонгук именно так и сделал, потому что всё ещё нуждался в деньгах. Когда Чарли предложил ему подработать вместе с членами студенческого совета, Чонгук застеснялся идти один и позвал с собой друзей, но согласилась только Еын. Чонгук знал, что она не нуждается в деньгах, поэтому её поддержка обрадовала его.

В актовом зале не так много студентов, как ожидалось, однако их достаточно для того, чтобы смутиться. Чонгук спускается по проходу к сцене, заваленной всевозможным мусором, и останавливается рядом с не менее захламлённой партой. Еын, постоянно осматриваясь, встаёт рядом с ним.

— Мы должны найти Чарльза?

— Да, только я пока не вижу его… — вытянув шею, Чонгук пытается рассмотреть закулису, и его встречает лишь пустота, темнота и пыль. В середине сцены, рядом с разрушенным фортепиано, возится несколько ребят, но никто не обращает на них внимания. — Может, сначала подойдём к кому-нибудь?.. Я не хочу тревожить Чарли звонками.

— Давай, — Еын ставит на парту свой рюкзак и со вздохом кладёт на него ладони. Дёрнув головой, Еын нечаянно восклицает и толкает Чонгука плечом. — Там парень с моего курса.

Чонгук поворачивается и замечает, что через парту от них стоит парень примерно такого же роста, что и он, с мягкими русыми волосами и немного грубоватыми чертами лица. В отличие от тех, что заняты разбитым фортепиано, парень одет в обычные джинсы, футболку и куртку, и это может говорить о том, что он находится здесь на такой же подработке.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Конечно, это же Джено Ли, самый лучший студент в группе, — Еын прищуривается, наблюдая за Джено на расстоянии, и Чонгук замечает, как её щёки покрываются светлым оттенком розового. — Только вряд ли он знает меня, мы никогда не пересекались.

— Хочешь, подойдём и познакомимся? — предлагает Чонгук.

— Не-ет, я сегодня плохо выгляжу, — Еын начинает трясти головой, отвлекаясь от наблюдения за Джено. — У меня же ещё этот пирсинг дурацкий теперь.

— Эй, ты о чём? — притворно возмущается Чонгук, вставая к Еын лицом, и закрывает Джено спиной. — Твой пирсинг совсем не дурацкий, он клёвый.

— Эзра сказал, что из-за его чёрного цвета и расположения мой нос кажется кривым, — Еын впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, и забывший то, что хотел сказать, Чонгук запальчиво открывает рот. Прежде чем он успевает придумать хоть что-нибудь, Еын поднимает ладони в успокаивающем жесте. — Он прав, кстати! Мне реально не идёт этот пирсинг, я выгляжу с ним по-уродски!

— Что?.. — коротко выдыхает Чонгук, не зная, как выразить своё недовольство словами. _Как_ Эзра мог сказать такое своей девушке, которая и без этого переживает из-за прокола? — Почему он вообще-

— Привет! — внезапно сзади раздаётся жизнерадостный голос, и Чонгук подпрыгивает. Всё ещё горя от негодования, он мрачнеет и неожиданно встречается лицом к лицу с Джено Ли. Тот, ничего не заметив, добродушно улыбается, и на какое-то время гнев Чонгука сходит на нет. Он даже задаётся вопросом, могут ли чужие улыбки согревать целые города. — О-о, у тебя классный цвет волос, я люблю розовый!

Чонгук не отвечает, всё ещё обезоруженный тёплой аурой Джено, и его внимание переходит на выглядывающую из-за чужого плеча Еын.

— Вау, привет, мне нравится твой пирсинг, у меня раньше был такой же, — комично расширив глаза, Джено тычет указательным пальцем в крыло своего носа, и коротко хмыкает. — Я снял перед поступлением, мне стало неудобно.

— В носу неприятно ковырять, — мгновенно выпаливает Еын и, осознав сказанное, беспомощно цепляется за флисовую ткань на пояснице Чонгука. Но Джено почти сразу же смеётся, и ладони Еын расслабляются.

— Точно, — его взгляд мечется между Еын и Чонгуком, улыбка всё такая же яркая, как и минуту назад. Когда дальше между ними оседает молчание, Джено смущается и чешет загривок. — Эм, извините, что я так подкрался к вам, а потом налетел с неуместными комплиментами.

— Ничего страшного, — смешавшись из-за краснеющего Джено, Чонгук опускает глаза куда-то в его подбородок и неосознанно барабанит пальцами по парте. — Мы пришли на подработку, ты тоже?

— Так точно! — сияет Джено и отдёргивает руку от своей шеи. — Меня зовут Джено, а вы?..

— Я Чонгук, — протянув руку, Чонгук пожимает крепкую ладонь Джено, и они неловко сталкиваются большими пальцами. — Это Еын.

Ослабив рукопожатие, Джено с любопытством смотрит на Еын из-за плеча Чонгука, и его лицо окрашивается узнаванием. После этого Джено вежливо указывает на Еын ладонью.

— Мы же… мы же учимся вместе, верно? Ты сидишь передо мной на теории вероятности, — выступив вперёд, Еын проявляет неожиданную смелость, кивая, и цепляется за большие по сравнению с её пальцами.

— Ага, привет! А на английском _ты_ сидишь передо мной, — Джено, замявшись, отпускает маленькую ладонь Еын и прочищает горло.

— Точно, почему мы раньше никогда не общались?

— Не знаю, — Еын, неуютно кашлянув, чешет розовеющую кожу под подбородком и незаметно тянет за куртку Чонгука на боку. Тот, точно также реагирующий на то, как глаза Джено превращаются в милые полумесяцы из-за улыбки, переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Нужно исправлять это, как думаешь? — предлагает Джено и вдруг на мгновение прижимает ладонь к груди. — Так, извините, мне звонят.

Поклонившись, Джено вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана куртки телефон и отходит в сторону. Еын, возбуждённо подпрыгнув, оказывается у Чонгука перед лицом.

— Попроси у него номер!

— Что?.. Подожди, зачем?!

— Он супер растерялся из-за тебя, — объясняет Еын, хватаясь за руку Чонгука. — Мне кажется, ты ему понравился!

Чонгук от такого смелого предположения давится воздухом.

— С чего… с чего такие выводы? — спрашивает он, кидая на Джено в нескольких футах от них волнительный взгляд. — Ему, наверное, девочки нравятся. Он оценил твой пирсинг.

— А, может, и мальчики! Про твои волосы он тоже много чего сказал!

— _Еын_ , — шипит Чонгук, когда старшекурсница на сцене, проходящая мимо, любопытно осматривает их. — Не своди меня с ним.

— Ты постоянно грустишь из-за того старшекурсника. Я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал из-за него, — также шипит в ответ Еын. — Если ты понравился Джено, то почему бы не попробовать?

— Кто сказал, что я ему понравился? — сгорая от смущения, Чонгук наклоняется вперёд, чтобы Еын услышала его. — Ему сто процентов понравилась ты, так что сама лучше попробуй!

— Нет!

— Да!

— _Чонгук-_

— _Еын-_

— Я вернулся!

Из-за неожиданности Еын коротко вскрикивает, кладя на то место, где должно быть сердце, ладонь, и одаривает Чонгука недовольным взглядом.

— Ой, извини, я тебя напугал, — Джено хихикает (Чонгук мысленно кричит. Джено _хихикает_ ) и неловко взъерошивает волосы на затылке. — Но я с радостными новостями: мне позвонила Диана и сказала, что они за сценой в гримёрной.

Незаметно для Джено, но многозначительно для Чонгука, Еын пихает его локтем и с кряхтением подхватывает рюкзак, до этого лежащий на парте.

— О, давай пойдём туда вместе? Ты знаешь, куда идти?

На секунду отбежав к соседней парте, Джено забирает свои вещи и аккуратно складывает их в портфель, наклонившись к кожаным отделениям.

— Конечно пойдём! Я теперь от вас не отстану, так как больше никого не знаю, хах, — в печень Чонгука снова прилетает острый локоть. Чонгук пихается в ответ, и Еын с неожиданным писком отлетает к сцене. Джено мгновенно вскидывает голову. — Что такое?

— Ничего, — с улыбкой отвечает Еын, отправляя взглядом в сторону Чонгука молнии. Тот стыдливо замирает, втягивая через сжатые зубы воздух. — Просто рюкзак тяжёлый.

— А, хочешь, я понесу его?

— Не, не нужно, но спасибо за предложение.

— Тогда пойдём, нас уже ждут!

Видимо, Джено знает, куда идти, потому что, не теряя ни секунды, сразу же направляется к лестнице на сцену. Еын с осуждающим шёпотом _вот так ты обращаешься со старшими?_ вприпрыжку следует за ним. Догнав Еын, Чонгук размыкает губы, чтобы извиниться, однако та привычно прижимается к его плечу и без слов переплетает их руки. Чонгук прощён.

Под любознательными взглядами занятых студентов они проходят наискосок через всю сцену к освещённому жёлтым коридору, который Чонгук не разглядел ещё в самом начале.

Коридор быстро заканчивается, и Джено останавливается у входа в небольшое, но свободное помещение. Здесь есть зеркало, завёрнутое в воздушно-пузырьковую плёнку, пустой шкаф с прозрачными полками, несколько запечатанных коробок, два стола и столько же стульев посередине. Два из них заняты худощавым парнем с длинными волосами, верхняя часть которых собрана в маленький пучок, и уставшей блондинкой, спрятанной в пуховом одеяле. Её красные губы напоминают Чонгуку Суён. Эта девушка полулежит на плече другой рыжеволосой девушки, и Чонгук узнаёт в ней Диану. Чарли сидит за соседним столом спиной к выходу и что-то быстро печатает на ноутбуке.

— Хочешь сказать, что это непредсказуемый сюжет? — в продолжении неизвестного первокурсникам разговора интересуется блондинка и криво усмехается. Выпрямившись и опустив руку на бедро Дианы, она начинает говорить с интонацией, будто это должно быть очевидно: — «Визит инспектора», две тысячи пятнадцатый год, Великобритания, не помню режиссёра, но снят по пьесе Дж. Б. Пристли. Там такой же конец!

— Ещё не забывайте комедию Гоголя «Ревизор». Одна тысяча восемьсот тридцать пятый год, — добавляет Диана, не отвлекаясь от чтения текста на экране, и блондинка всплёскивает руками.

— Вот именно, даже классика есть, Саймон! А что такого в твоём фильме?

— В нём действие происходит в современном мире, в отличие от приведённых вами примеров, из-за чего история главного героя необычна, — Саймон облокачивается на спинку стула и обхватывает пальцами колено. Чонгук, Джено, Еын продолжают неловко топтаться в коридоре, не зная, как обозначить своё присутствие во время чужого спора. — Ты же тоже тогда удивилась из-за конца.

— Меня удивила глупость и недостоверность концовки, — блондинка делает красноречивый жест пальцами с ярко-красными ногтями. — Ты серьёзно веришь в то, что мать убитого переоделась в самого лучшего адвоката страны, и главный герой, будучи богатым бизнесменом, спокойно доверился ей без проверки?

— Она должна была подделать документы и перенести встречу, чтобы попасть внутрь. Подделка официального документа, предоставляющего права, незаконна, так что в теории главный герой мог использовать этот факт в будущем, — отмечает Чарли, проворачивая в пальцах карандаш, и, прекращая печатать, разворачивается на стуле. Когда Чарли замечает одиноко стоящих первокурсников, его лицо расслабляется, а на губах появляется мягкая улыбка. — Вы долго ждёте? Заходите!

Встрепенувшись, блондинка вместе со стулом отодвигается ближе к Чарли и подзывающе машет ладонями.

— Да-да, заходите, цыплятки, не стесняйтесь, — Чонгук и Джено, одновременно отодвинувшись, чтобы пропустить Еын, застревают в проходе, и Джено с извинением едва заметно пробегается по талии Чонгука кончиками пальцев. — Извините, мы с Саймоном любим спорить. Меня зовут Полина, кстати.

Чонгук приветственно кланяется, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке из-за оценивающих взглядов, и подходит ближе к Чарли. Тот, заметив чужое беспокойство, поддерживающе хлопает Чонгука по рукаву куртки и пожимает его руку.

После того, как все заканчивают знакомиться (Саймон предлагает Еын свой стул, но та отмахивается), Чарли подъезжает к столу Дианы и, проверив какую-то информацию в её раскрытой папке, возвращается к Чонгуку.

— Итак, слушайте, — дежурным голосом произносит Чарли, опираясь локтем на спинку стула. Чонгук не может перестать восхищаться его грудным голосом. — Этот зал давно не использовался по назначению, но в связи с увеличением студенческих клубов нам необходимо больше места. На данный момент мы убираем весь мусор и разбираем коробки.

— Оставь девчонок здесь, — предлагает Саймон, туго завязывая в хвост верхнюю часть русых волос, и закатывает рукава камуфляжной рубашки. Чонгук встречается взглядом с тёмно-синими глазами Саймона, и по его рукам пробегаются мурашки. От Саймона исходит серьёзная аура, и Чонгук пока что не уверен, как должен вести себя рядом с ним. К его облегчению, Саймон подзывает Джено, и они оба возвращаются на сцену.

— Подождёшь пару минут? — спрашивает Чарли, краем глаза наблюдая, как Еын и Полина двигают к центру комнаты одну из коробок. Чонгук молча кивает, осторожно опускаясь на стул Полины. Теперь он находится так близко к Чарли, что может различить слабый отголосок его горьковатого одеколона. — Я должен доделать график.

— Конечно, — кротко отзывается Чонгук, упираясь ладонями в стул по бокам от своих бедёр, и подаётся вперёд, разглядывая плёнку, которой укрыто зеркало. Чонгук знает, что подглядывать плохо, однако его взгляд так и падает на экран белого ноутбука. Там открыта разноцветная таблица, почти заполненная полностью, и прямо сейчас Чарли перекрашивает часть столбиков в красный.

— Вы же с Еын из одного братства? — Чонгук кивает, следом, спохватившись, угукает. Чарли застывает на месте, прикусывая верхнюю губу, а потом, видимо что-то решив, удаляет несколько граф и добавляет в один из дней: « _пр & кур, АСУ_». — Если не секрет, то кого тебе назначили куратором?

— Мне? Юнги…

Опустив взгляд на ладони, Чонгук разглядывает призрачные напоминания о своём фиаско на дне рождения Чимина и ёрзает на месте. Из-за вопросов Чарли Чонгук ощущает какое-то беспокойство, отзывающееся лёгким мандражом.

— Юнги Мин? Хороший мальчик, — Чарли одобряюще кивает. — Он был единственным второкурсником, заведующим одновременно двумя клубами. Причём он делал это весьма успешно, равномерно распределяя своё время на оба дела и не забывая учиться. Я всегда хвалил его за это.

— Ого, — Чонгук хлопает ресницами, от скуки начиная раскачиваться на стуле. — Первый это их с Хосоком про рэп, да? А второй был про что?

— Не качайся, упадёшь, — бросает Чарли через плечо, не отвлекаясь от экрана, и записывает в графу следующего понедельника: _«Встреча с деканом Паком»_. Чонгук застывает на месте и неловко опускается на задние ножки с глухим ударом. — Второй клуб оказывал поддержку членам ЛГБТ-сообщества, но когда несколько не особо толерантных деканов узнали об этом, мне пришлось закрыть его.

— А… Оу… — Чонгук сдувается, выпячивая нижнюю губу, и Чарли шумно выдыхает. — Это плохо…

— Согласен, — рассортировав последний столбик, Чарли с помощью горячих клавиш сохраняет готовый файл и поворачивается к Чонгуку. — Но это не значит, что остальное начальство поддерживает тех деканов. Я не гомофоб.

Возможно, в последние слова вложен некий смысл, но Чонгуку неуютно из-за темы разговора, поэтому он смирно кивает. Чонгук не стыдится своей ориентации, он спокойно разговаривает об этом с теми, кто уже знает, и единственная проблема сейчас состоит в том, что Чарли _не знает_.

Чонгук пока что не готов открываться людям, от которых может зависеть его будущее.

— Раз я закончил со своими делами, думаю, нам стоит приступить к делу, — очевидно почувствовав дискомфорт Чонгука, Чарли извиняюще улыбается и медленно опускает крышку ноутбука, выдвигая первый ящик стола. Сжав что-то в ладонях, Чарли встаёт со стула и поворачивается; Чонгуку вручают металлический шпатель и обрезанный бумажный пакет.

— А что мы будем делать?

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал отковыривать жевательные резинки? — спрашивает Чарли и с улыбкой морщит нос, когда на лице Чонгука появляется смятенное выражение. — Да-а, понимаю, дело не из приятных, но никто не хочет этим заниматься, поэтому приходится мне.

— Извините, господин президент, мы просто подумали, что это дело слишком престижное для таких обычных людей, как мы! — шумно откликается одеяло, из которого торчит только лоб и нос Полины, и Чарли хрипло смеётся. — Для Вас только самое лучшее!

— У меня нет никаких сомнений, что так и есть.

Несколько секунд пронаблюдав за тем, как Полина пытается вытащить руки из-под края одеяла, Чарли машет Чонгуку и направляется к двери. Энергично потрепав ту пуховую часть, где должна быть макушка, Чарли скрывается в коридоре, и Чонгук, вопросительно переглянувшись с Еын, осторожно выходит вслед за Чарли.

◊

Тэхён поправляет сползающую с плеча лямку сумки, не отрывая напряжённого взгляда от экрана телефона, и автоматически стряхивает пепел большим пальцем. От тонкой сигареты, свисающей между указательным и средним, вьётся полупрозрачный дым, попадающий в глаза, и Тэхён зажмуривается.

Внезапно, греющее солнце закрывает чья-то фигура.

— Вот почему я не верю мужчинам, — произносит сверху Юнги притворно оскорблённым голосом, и сигарета из пальцев Тэхёна пропадает. Он открывает глаза, готовый протестовать, и замирает: они не виделись несколько дней, поэтому Тэхён не знал, что Юнги перекрасился; теперь его волосы неровно отливают нежно-сиреневым. — Вау, на меня ещё никогда не смотрели с таким обожанием.

— Перестань, — Тэхён закатывает глаза, что стало его любимым действием после знакомства с Юнги, и переносит вес на другую часть таза (он сидит на ступеньках перед корпусом). Самодовольно хмыкнув, Юнги падает на нагретый солнцем бетоном и щипает Тэхёна за кожу, где заканчивается закатанный рукав белоснежной рубашки. — Ау! За что?

— Ты должен был бросить курить ещё в сентябре. Это влияет на читку, — затушив сигарету о подошву своего конверса, Юнги метко отправляет окурок в стоящее рядом мусорное ведро. Сегодня Юнги одет в своём обычно странноватом, но очаровательном стиле: чёрная футболка с изображением актёра, сыгравшего Харви Милка, и мешковатые ярко-жёлтые штаны. — Хватит разглядывать меня, я тебе не Мона Лиза.

— А ты тогда не трогай меня, — вредничая, Тэхён сбрасывает со своего колена привычно упавшую туда ладонь и показательно отодвигается в сторону. Юнги, конечно же, с тихим _мелкий_ возвращает его обратно. На этот раз пальцы Юнги остаются на своём изначальном месте. — Ты, вообще-то, отвлекаешь меня.

— Что может быть важнее самого лучшего парня на свете? — Юнги дёргает бровями, на что Тэхён вздыхает и молча поворачивает к нему экран своего телефона. — О, ты начал смотреть её!

— Да, и я уже закончил первую серию, — гордо отвечает Тэхён, беглым взглядом проходясь по изображению главного героя. Последние несколько дней они с Юнги стали много переписываться, и Юнги предложил Тэхёну посмотреть что-нибудь вместе. Выбор пал на корейскую дораму «Бешеный пёс», которая была в списке Тэхёна ещё со времён старшей школы. — Вот только что начал вторую.

—О-о-о, посмотри её лучше дома, она очень грустная, — советует Юнги, заглядывая в телефон Тэхёна через его плечо. Тэхён, закрыв сайт, выходит на главный экран и нажимает на кнопку блокировки. Юнги, опалив чужую шею горячим вздохом, отстраняется. — Ты точно будешь плакать.

— Не буду, потому что я знаю, что это типичная слёзовыжималка.

— Тебе не жалко его сына и жену?

— Нет, так как они не раскрыты, — Тэхён выставляет палец. — Если их раскроют, то тогда буду жалеть.

— Какой же ты сухарь, мелкий, — осуждающе цыкнув, Юнги сжимает колено Тэхёна кончиками пальцев. — Лучше бы я тогда присмотрелся к Чонгуку, он миленький и в отличие от тебя сопереживающий.

Тэхён не знает, как описать то, что начинает чувствовать после этих слов, но его слюна почему-то становится слишком вязкой, когда он сглатывает. _Лучше бы я тогда присмотрелся к Чонгуку._

— Ну, ты, наверное, можешь попробовать попытаться что-то сделать с этим, — холодно отвечает Тэхён, не понимая, что поддаётся ревностному ощущению в груди, и прикладывает палец к сенсору, снимая блокировку с теперь сжатого в ладони телефона.

— Не, он, к несчастью, по яйца влюблён в моего друга, — шутливо отмахивается Юнги, а затем, видимо переварив произнесённое, сконфуженно морщится. Часто заморгав и посмотрев на посерьёзневшего Тэхёна, Юнги цыкает и, шурша штанами, приближается к нему. — Я херню какую-то сказал, да?

Не понимая, почему его так задело это, Тэхён коротко дёргает подбородком и продолжает бездумно листать список установленных приложений. Тэхён даже злится на самого себя за то, что вообще думает об этом. Они _не являются_ чем-то исключительным, Юнги может видеться с кем угодно.

— Извини-и, — состроив жалобную гримасу, Юнги налегает на колено Тэхёна и дует губы, пытаясь заглянуть в его глаза. Сердце Тэхёна единожды отдаётся где-то в ушах из-за близкого контакта. — Даже если ты и сухарь, что совершенно неверно, то ты мой самый любимый сухарь. Я не люблю мякоть.

— Ч-что? — не ожидав такого изречения, Тэхён со смехом выпускает из лёгких весь воздух и встречается с Юнги глазами. Тот сразу же перестаёт изображать нескончаемые муки и выпрямляется, оставляя после себя складки на и так мятой штанине и призрачное ощущение человеческого тепла. Тэхён, заставив себя сделать хоть что-то, немного заторможенно закатывает глаза. — Это очень приятно слышать, спасибо.

Вместо ответа Юнги просто смотрит на него.

— Правда, извини. Я часто говорю, не подумав, — Тэхён пытается отмахнуться, но Юнги касается его ладони. — Чонгук мне не нравится, — с губ Тэхёна почти слетает _а что насчёт меня?_ , и он останавливает себя лишь чудом, — я не думаю о нём в таком смысле.

 _Зачем мы вообще обсуждаем это?_ Не выдержав бешено скачущих мыслей в голове, Тэхён поднимается и встаёт прямо перед Юнги.

— Всё хорошо, Юнги. Ты не обязан извиняться или оправдываться. Мы же не встречаемся с тобой, ты можешь присматриваться к кому хочешь, — произнеся это, Тэхён мгновенно хочет проваливаться под землю и попасть прямо в ад, потому что после его слов лицо Юнги становится виноватым. Тэхён не понимает, почему вина _вообще_ здесь.

— Да, мы не вместе, но, мелкий, пожалуйста, не думай, что это ничего не значит для меня, — _А что именно это значит для тебя? Какие между нами отношения?_ — Я очень ценю нашу дружбу и общение.

— Я тоже, — тихо отвечает Тэхён, и это становится тем, что ударяет его сильнее всего. Где-то в затылке, в той части головы, где Тэхён хранит свои секреты, что-то неприятно жжётся, едва готовое к признанию. — Я просто… это всё странно.

— Давай не будем задумываться об этом и усложнять?

Желая поскорее закрыть неприятную тему, Тэхён кивает, но вся проблема в том, что он _задумывается_. Последнее время неопределённость постоянно зудит под его кожей, когда он находится рядом с Юнги, но ему страшно разбираться с этим. Сейчас Тэхён позволяет этому быть. Когда-нибудь он наберётся смелости и спросит у Юнги.

_Когда-нибудь._

— Мы же с-, — Тэхён смущённо прерывается, стоит желудку издать характерный звук, и его щёки слегка краснеют. — Извини.

— Да ладно, ты чего, — Юнги качает головой, а следом, что-то вспомнив, с тихим _подожди_ выставляет растопыренные пальцы и кидает на бетон между ним и Тэхёном свой рюкзак. Пошарив в самом большом кармане несколько секунд, Юнги достаёт ярко-оранжевый ланч-бокс и бутылку воды. — Еын сказала, что ты не успел встретиться с ней за обедом, и я подумал, что ты можешь быть голодным… держи.

Приоткрыв от изумления рот, Тэхён молча забирает протянутый ланч-бокс и умещает его на коленях. Юнги неловко крутит бутылку в руках и гримасничает, когда Тэхён щёлкает крышкой.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я использовал песто и курицу. Ещё я хотел принести ореховый пирог, который сделали Камилла и Хосок, но Чонгук когда-то писал мне, что у вас с ним аллергия, так что я решил не испытывать удачу, — Юнги внимательно наблюдает, как Тэхён берёт одну часть разрезанного сэндвича и почему-то кладёт его обратно. — Что-то не так?

Тэхён качает головой, всё ещё пытаясь кое-что осознать.

— Это приготовил _ты?_

Все годы до этого Тэхён собирал свои школьные обеды сам. Никто, даже Намджун-хён, не помогал ему.

— Ну, ты постоянно что-то приносишь в клуб, поэтому я захотел отблагодарить тебя, — сжав бутылку до лёгкого хруста, Юнги непонимающе хмурит брови из-за неожиданной реакции. Тэхён отрывает взгляд от криво порезанного тостового хлеба и поворачивается к Юнги. Прохладный ветер приближающейся осени взлохмачивает их волосы и, Тэхён, поправляя свои, очень хочет приблизиться, отвести с лица Юнги сиреневые пряди и благодарно поцеловать его.

Только вот они не целуются вне вечеринок.

— Спасибо, — Тэхён неловко улыбается, отгоняя от себя неуместные мысли о поцелуях, и Юнги улыбается в ответ. В этот момент из здания за их спиной раздаётся звонок. Скривившись, Тэхён плотно закрывает ланч-бокс и для надёжности придавливает его рукой. Тэхён планировал поесть после всех пар, но теперь он успеет быстро перекусить до прихода профессора. — Нет, правда, спасибо, мне приятно.

— Не за что. Я люблю делать парням приятно, — нахально улыбнувшись, Юнги поднимается вслед за Тэхёном и резво вцепляется в его плечо, когда его отталкивают назад. Тэхёну остаётся лишь в который раз за день закатить глаза. — Запустишь меня внутрь?

Юнги указывает на тёмно-серые двери, за которыми скрываются фойе и турникет. Тэхён издаёт вопросительный звук, убирая в пыльную сумку ланч-бокс и бутылку воды, и достаёт учебник по латыни и пропуск на зелёном шнурке.

— Ты поэтому здесь? — конечно, было глупо думать, что Юнги приехал ради него, однако Тэхён забыл спросить об этом с самого начала. Очутившись внутри корпуса, Тэхён машет выходящему на улицу одногруппнику и прикладывает пропуск к специальному окну с красным крестом. Юнги знающе проскальзывает вперёд, придерживая одну из планок для Тэхёна.

— Ага, Еын попросила забрать её с последней пары.

— Что-то случилось?.. С утра вроде всё было хорошо.

— Не знаю, наверное, простудилась или отравилась. Чангюн дал ей лекарство, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Юнги. Тэхён на секунду притормаживает, не понимая, откуда здесь взялся Чангюн, а затем вспоминает, что тот учится на том же направлении, что и Еын. — Не думаю, что стоит переживать.

— Я могу пойти с тобой? — когда Юнги ускоряется, Тэхён наклоняется вперёд и тянет того за запястье. Его пальцы попадают по экрану электронных часов, и Тэхён с извиняющимся _ой_ отстраняется. У него есть пятнадцать минут до начала пары, и, если он пойдёт проверить Еын, времени на еду на останется, но Тэхён даже не думает об этом. Друг важнее.

— Лучше перекуси перед парой, — на площадке между вторым и третьим этажом они останавливаются. Придерживая Тэхёна за талию, Юнги отодвигается вместе с ним в угол и смотрит в экран разблокированного телефона. — Они скоро спустятся, а тебе не хватит времени.

Всё-таки не сдержавшись, Тэхён едва, словно его пальцев там и не было, поправляет чужую челку, разделяя сиреневые и оставшиеся белые локоны, и Юнги поднимает глаза от экрана.

— Я переживаю за Еын.

— Мы с Чангюном присмотрим за ней, не боись, — Тэхён убирает руку вниз, и Юнги почему-то опускает взгляд вслед за ней. — Сто процентов они с Чонгуком вчера просто что-то не то съели.

— Ты уверен? — поведя плечами, Тэхён цепляется ногтем большого пальца за лямку сумки и прячет взгляд где-то на груди Юнги, где ему улыбается известный актёр. Это странное чувство, оставшееся впечатление от их разговора, принесённого ланч-бокса и волнение за Еын. Желудок Тэхёна снова бурчит.

— Мы с этим чуваком оба уверены, — не стесняясь, Юнги тычет указательным пальцем в живот Тэхёна и впечатывает пуговицу рубашки в несуществующий пресс. Тэхён ойкает, отступая назад. — Иди на пару, мелкий. Мы отвезём Еын в общагу. Могу дополнительно поклясться, что я донесу её до постели.

— А вот это можно было и не добавлять, — Тэхён цыкает, неудивлённый.

— Не ревнуй, малыш, — подмигнув (Тэхён хочет закатить глаза, но его разворачивают и с помощью шлепка по ягодице заставляют двигаться вперёд), Юнги доводит Тэхёна до лестницы и за надплечья толкает к первой ступеньке. — Ты должен поесть, иначе тебе тоже станет худо, а для транспортировки до дома машина Чангюна уже будет недоступна. У нас есть дела.

— Занятий в клубе сегодня не будет? — зацепившись за последние слова, Тэхён разворачивается и смотрит на Юнги снизу вверх. Сейчас их разделяет несколько ступенек. — Мне не приходить?

— Приходи конечно, с тобой позанимается Чеён, — Тэхён тут же сникает, и Юнги смеётся из его кислого выражения лица. — Извини, но я не могу бросить Чангюна и Суён. Нам нужно забрать палатки и прочее плюс купить много чего другого.

— А-а-а, — тут до Тэхёна доходит, и он понимающе кивает. В эти выходные их клуб собирается поехать на открытый воздух с ночёвкой, и, естественно, они должны много чего подготовить. Тэхён планировал предложить свою помощь, но от первокурсников требовалась только подпись на определённых документах (так как Тэхёну есть восемнадцать лет, в штате Иллинойс он считается совершеннолетним) и небольшой взнос. — Я могу поехать с вами?

— Ни за что на свете, — покачав головой, Юнги скрещивает руки на груди. — Если ты не придёшь к Чеён, то разобьёшь её сердце.

— Скорее она разобьёт мою голову за слабую технику.

— Такого не будет, потому что тебя учил самый лучший член нашего клуба.

— Разве?.. Меня же учил не Чангюн… — специально ради того, чтобы поддразнить Юнги, Тэхён по-совиному хлопает глазами, копируя привычку Чонгука, и картинно ахает. Юнги, дёрнув головой в сторону с неверящей улыбкой, спрыгивает на ближайшую ступеньку и начинает шустро спускаться. Тэхён, не ожидав такого, выругивается под нос и быстрее Юнги оказывается на втором этаже.

— Эй! А ну иди сюда, мелкий!

— Не пойду, мне страшно!

— И правильно! Бойся! — хрипло выдыхают за его спиной из-за бега, и Тэхён, чуть не падая рядом с автоматом для продажи напитков, с нервным смехом уносится вперёд по коридору.


	14. Chapter 14

Сделав неаккуратный шаг, Тэхён спотыкается о лежащий перед ним рюкзак и с грохотом приземляется на левое колено. Поморщившись, Тэхён трёт ушибленное место и заранее «предвкушает» некрасивый синяк. Следующим Тэхён настороженно смотрит в сторону собственной кровати и встречается взглядом с любопытным Чонгуком.

— Может, взять лёд? — шепчет тот, вытягивая голову из-за экрана ноутбука, и внезапно застывает на месте. Еын, спящая на плече Чонгука, едва слышно стонет и пытается устроиться поудобнее, двигая ногами. Тэхён, заметив, что юбка Еын задралась, на коленях подползает к кровати и кончиками пальцев поправляет тонкую ткань. Чонгук, снова дёрнув головой, накидывает на себя и Еын маленький плед. Тэхён поднимается с пола и подходит к столу, к которому собирался изначально. — Сильно ударился?

Развернувшись, Тэхён одаривает Чонгука _ты сейчас серьёзно?_ взглядом и залезает под стол. Хосок сказал, что телефоны можно будет зарядить в машине, но Тэхён решился перестраховаться и одолжил у Чонгука внешний аккумулятор.

— Может, всё-таки приложишь лёд?

— Отстань, а, — выглянув из-под стола, Тэхён с притворным возмущением смотрит на Чонгука и поднимается. Однажды Чонгук заставил Момо сходить в медпункт после того, как та порезалась обо что-то на улице, и Тэхён не хочет ощущать на себе чужую опеку. — Я постоянно падаю из-за своей неуклюжести.

— Я знаю, — едва слышно отвечает Чонгук, краем глаза наблюдая за спящей Еын, и, когда Тэхён молча уходит к шкафу, возвращается к выполнению домашнего задания.

Какое-то время в комнате тихо; единственными звуками являются шум старого ноутбука Чонгука и редкие беседы за приоткрытым окном. Парни не разговаривают: Тэхён занят просматриванием собственного гардероба, а Чонгук что-то усиленно печатает.

— Мне же нужно взять с собой только спальное и на всякий случай сменную одежду, да? — низко спрашивает Тэхён, стараясь не разбудить Еын, и показывает Чонгуку дорогую толстовку с искусственно стёртым принтом. — Мы вернёмся завтра вечером.

— Тогда да, — Чонгук кладёт ладонь на крышку ноутбука и по старой привычке прищуривается. — А что ещё ты возьмёшь с собой?

— Твой аккумулятор… телефон… расчёску… дезодорант, — Тэхён задумывается, прижимая толстовку к груди, и смотрит на брошенный по середине комнаты рюкзак. — Что ещё нужно?

— Тоник? Крем? Умывалка для лица?

— Я таким не пользуюсь.

— А, — Чонгук, тоже «зависнув», не спускает глаз с того, как Тэхён нервно дёргает ногой. — Что ты обычно берёшь в походы?

Тэхён открывает рот, но затем сразу же закрывает его со смущённым выражением лица.

— Я никогда не был в походах.

— О-о, тебе понравится, — просияв, Чонгук приподнимается и мгновенно морщится с виноватой улыбкой, когда Еын скатывается с его плеча и сонно стонет.

— Тэхён уже уезжает? — сипло спрашивает Еын, с недовольной миной пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и, всё-таки сдавшись, опирается в бедро Чонгука ладонью, чтобы приподняться. — Сколько времени?

— Нет, извини, я тебя разбудил, — будто из-за холода по телу Еын проходится дрожь, и Чонгук виновато приобнимает Еын за плечи. — Сейчас почти восемь, ложись обратно.

— Не, у меня болит голова, я больше не засну, — помотав головой, Еын протирает глаза, стараясь не задевать накрашенные ресницы, и инстинктивно прижимается к руке Чонгука. — Что вы делаете?

— Я продолжаю собирать вещи, — приоткрыв соседний шкаф, который они используют для хранения нескоропортящихся продуктов, Тэхён вытаскивает запечатанную бутылку воды и кидает её в сторону друзей. Те не успевают её поймать, и Чонгук глухо стонет, кладя свободную ладонь на пах. — Извини!

— Ну всё, Чонгук остался без потомства, — сочувствующе похлопав Чонгука по колену, Еын зевает, и, перекатившись, сползает с кровати. Схватив упавшую на пол воду, Еын присаживается на незанятый вещами Тэхёна стул и закидывает ногу на ногу.

Положив на край кровати выбранные толстовку и футболку, Тэхён опирается на закрытую дверцу шкафа и недолго наблюдает за Еын, скрестив руки на груди. После сна удлинённое каре Еын выглядит растрепанным, лицо — бледным, а движения — заторможенными, и Тэхён не уверен, но вчера Суён сказала, что Еын похудела. Тэхён бы обязательно спросил, случилось ли что-то, если бы был уверен, что они в доверительных отношениях.

— Пошли покурим?

— Я ещё не всё собрал.

— А что тебе осталось? — облизнув губы, Еын оставляет на столе открытую бутылку и наклоняется ко второму стулу. Все вещи, которых немного, проходят проверку, когда Еын удовлетворительно кивает. — Ты забыл утренние средства для кожи лица.

— Я не использую это, — повторив для Еын, Тэхён по-доброму усмехается и, взяв по пути рюкзак, кидает его на стул рядом со спортивными штанами. — В принципе, мне много не нужно с собой.

— Это нечестно! — в отличие от её отношения к Чонгуку, Еын редко прикасается к Тэхёну, поэтому он удивляется, когда его толкают в поясницу обеими ладонями. Обернувшись, Тэхён обхватывает длинными пальцами костлявые запястья Еын, и та фальшиво пищит. — У тебя идеальная кожа! А если я пропускаю хоть один день, на моём лице появляются прыщи размером с мои глаза! Плюс вы знаете, что я и без них не красавица.

Тэхён хмыкает, отпуская Еын, и встречается с заинтересованным взглядом Чонгука. Тот не вмешивается в их разговор, но внимательно слушает.

— Ты красивая, Еын, перестань.

— Да, — Чонгук подпрыгивает на кровати, съезжая на край, и осторожно закрывает ноутбук.

— Так считаете только вы… — вздохнув, Еын опускает голову и начинает расчёсывать волосы сзади пальцами. — А вам даже девушки не нравятся…

— Подожди, а Эз-, — Тэхён осекается, когда Чонгук за спиной Еын показывает руками большой крест. _Видимо, я что-то пропустил._ — Чонгуку же нравятся девочки, разве нет?

— Эм, ну… наверное? — не ожидав такой смены темы, Чонгук неловко улыбается и чешет заднюю сторону шеи. Еын, изогнувшись, направляет на него подозрительный взгляд. — Ч-что?

— То есть, ты бисексуал?

— Меня больше тянет к парням, но, в принципе, да…

— Чего же ты сразу не сказал? Я могла уже сто раз найти тебе девушку!

— О господи… зачем?!

Оставив друзей спорить о каких-то девушках, парнях и конкретном Джено Ли, Тэхён сворачивает в руках спортивные штаны и запихивает их вглубь пустого рюкзака. Зарядка, аккумулятор и расчёска попадают во внутренний карман на молнии, остальные мелкие вещи кладутся в передний кармашек. Задумавшись о том, что ещё можно взять с собой, Тэхён несколько раз стучит пальцем по лбу и перебирает в голове доступные варианты.

Поэтому он вздрагивает всем телом и врезается в стоящий рядом стул, когда дверь распахивается и со звонким _а вот и ваш любимый куратор!_ на пороге появляется Юнги с крафтовым пакетом в поднятой руке.

— Да блин, чуть не обсерились, — положив ладонь на живот, Еын недовольно наблюдает, как Юнги подходит к ней и торжественно ставит на её колени пакет. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Принёс вам завтрак. Пацаны сказали, что ты ничего не ешь последнее время, — Тэхён неожиданно удостаивается сухого поцелуя в щёку, и безмолвно открывает рот, решая, что сказать. — Готовил Хосок, так что, если откажитесь, он очень обидится.

Присев на колени перед Еын, Чонгук заглядывает вместе с ней в пакет и издаёт воодушевлённое _йей._ Они начинают выкладывать несколько контейнеров на половину стола Тэхёна, пока тот неловко отступает в сторону, опираясь поясницей в край половины Чонгука. Юнги с загадочной улыбкой останавливается перед ним.

— Ты готов?

— Да, я не буду брать с собой много, — указав кивком головы на рюкзак, Тэхён неуютно поводит плечами и вопросительно хмурится, когда Юнги, заглянув внутрь, устало цыкает. — Что?

— Почему ты такой неаккуратный, фу, — мельком глянув на уже что-то жующих Еын и Чонгука, Юнги бесцеремонно открывает рюкзак шире и двумя пальцами вытаскивает бесформенное нечто, которое является штанами с лампасами. — Ужас.

— Я в них спать буду, какая разница, — Тэхён закатывает глаза.

— Надо быть красивым даже ночью, — поучительно говорит Юнги с поднятыми вверх пальцем, и начинает скрупулёзно складывать штаны. — Тем более, если на это смотреть мне.

— Кто сказал, что мы будем спать в одной палатке? — Юнги иронично приподнимает левую бровь, не отрывая от Тэхёна взгляда, и медленно укладывает сложенные штаны на дно рюкзака. — Нет, ну раз так, то я могу спать в трусах.

— Как тебе вариант поспать без них? — дёрнув бровью, Юнги отскакивает назад с противным смехом, и Тэхён не успевает его стукнуть кулаком. От его удара Юнги также спасает Еын, дёрнувшая за джинсовую куртку.

— Спасибо за завтрак, — утомлённо улыбнувшись, Еын разжимает пальцы и прикладывает к губам салфетку, стирая блеск и оставшийся там соус. — Тэхён, хочешь, я переложу твою порцию на тарелку?

Тэхён мотает головой, отталкиваясь от края стола, и затягивает завязки главного отделения рюкзака.

— Я редко с утра ем. В основном пью лишь горячий шоколад.

— Он, кстати, есть в машине Хосока, — щёлкнув пальцами, Юнги помогает Чонгуку собрать весь мусор и забирает мятый пакет с собой. — Мелкий, тебе ещё сколько собираться?

— Я, наверное, готов… — осмотрев комнату, свою кровать и откинутый к краю плед, Тэхён прищуривается, но всё равно кивает. Он не хочет никого задерживать. — Пойдём?

— Мы с вами, — объявляет Еын, поднимаясь на ноги, и потягивается. После завтрака, холодной воды и расчёски она выглядит гораздо лучше, но Тэхёну всё равно кажется, что здесь что-то не то. — Только сначала мы идём курить, и это не обсуждается.

— Ты знаешь, что от курения желтеют зубы? — интересуется Юнги уже в коридоре, вместе с Еын и Чонгуком ожидая, пока Тэхён закроет комнату на ключ. — А ещё выпадают волосы.

— Поверь, вот _этому_ терять нечего, — приподнявшись на носках на уровень Юнги, Еын обводит ногтем, покрашенным в чёрный, своё лицо и, прежде чем кто-нибудь сможет возразить, тянет Чонгука в сторону лестницы. Тэхён и Юнги, переглянувшись, следуют за ними.

Сейчас слишком рано для большинства студентов, поэтому в доме почти никого нет. Спокойно спустившись на первый этаж, они выходят на улицу, и в дверях Тэхён врезается в резко остановившегося Чонгука.

— Ты чего? — поддержав себя с помощью дверной ручки, Тэхён протискивается наружу и окидывает Чонгука непонимающим взглядом. Тот, проморгавшись, что-то бормочет ему в плечо и, будто ничего и не было, догоняет Еын, уже здоровающуюся с кем-то у припаркованных у тротуара машин. — Всем привет!

Из всего транспорта Тэхён узнаёт только тёмно-зелёный внедорожник Чангюна и пурпурную машину Хосока и Камиллы, и машет ладонью, заметив Чангюна и Хосока в пространстве между машинами. Рядом с ними стоит также Чимин, которого Хосок приобнимает за шею.

— Привет, дети, — Еын передразнивает Хосока, вытаскивая из кармана охнувшего Чонгука пачку сигарет, и, не дожидаясь Тэхёна, закуривает. — Ты что куришь? Поделишься?

Марка Еын устраивает Хосока, поэтому он прикуривает от её сигареты, когда та, что-то вспомнив, резко поднимает голову и смотрит на опешившего Чонгука.

— У нас же свидание сегодня, мы не можем пахнуть этим дерьмом, — выдернув сигарету изо рта, Еын тушит её о тротуар и, осматриваясь, сжимает окурок пальцами. — Пойду выкину.

Еын убегает, а все присутствующие, включая Юнги и Тэхёна, успевшего закинуть в багажник Хосока свой рюкзак, с вопросом смотрят на Чонгука.

— Свидание? — выгибает правую бровь Хосок, выпуская белый дым в воздух. — Вы с Еын вместе?

Чонгук, от неожиданности открыв рот, оборачивается в сторону Еын, а затем испуганно смотрит на Хосока. Тэхён с замешательством замечает, что каждые несколько секунд его взгляд перемещается на Чимина и обратно.

— Мы не встречаемся, — Чонгук сразу же замолкает, нервно облизывая губы, и в этот момент возвращается Еын, держась за плечи лучезарной Момо.

— Всем приветик, что я пропустила?

— У Чонгука и Еын свидание, — отзывается Чимин со странным выражением лица, слегка склонившись из-за руки Хосока, и опускает глаза, когда Хосок со смешком тянет его вниз.

— Мы не-

— Эй, нет! — перебивая Чонгука, Еын убирает руки со спины Момо и пихает Чонгука локтем. — Не у нас с Чонгуком, а у Чонгука и Джено.

— Кто это? — заинтересованно спрашивает Хосок, видимо, наслаждаясь драмой, разворачивающейся между младшими курсами, и притягивает к себе Юнги, наконец, заметив его.

— Джено Ли, это однокурсник Еын и Алисии, протеже Дианы и Чарли, — вывернувшись, Чимин отходит на шаг назад, в сторону Чангюна, и Тэхён хмурится. Взгляд Чимина ни на секунду не покидает Чонгука, и Тэхёну не нравится это. Может, Чимин не одобряет Джено, так как знаком с ним? Странно.

— Да нет же! — взмахнув ладонями, Чонгук прижимает их к пылающим от стыда щекам и с обвинением смотрит на Еын. — Мы просто втроём идём в кино, почему ты считаешь, что это свидание?

— Потому что ты нравишься ему, алло.

— Ав-в, у Чонгукки скоро будет парень, — воркует Момо, приобнимая Чонгука за руку, и тычет в его покрасневшую щёку указательным пальцем. Чонгук издаёт звук, полный негодования и смущения. — Но что насчёт того старшекурсника? Ты решил сдаться?

— Чонгук что, влюблён в кого-то? — с удивлением спрашивает Хосок.

— Давайте не будем говорить об этом, пожалуйста… — Чонгук опускает голову, неловко сжав пальцы в кулаки.

— Не стесняйся, Чонгукки, если хочешь, мы можем помочь тебе с-

— _Хватит_ , — резко говорит Тэхён, обрывая игривую фразу Момо, и даже не извиняется за то, что перебил старших. Его давно выводит из себя весь этот цирк с влюблённостью Чонгука. В ночь Хэллоуина Тэхён пообещал себе, что вмешается, если это произойдёт ещё раз. — Вы разве не видите, что ему _не нравится_ , когда вы говорите об этом?

— Тэхён, всё хорошо, — Чонгук качает головой, но Тэхён не попадается на это. Он не будет делать вид, будто не замечает дискомфорт Чонгука. Плевать, что Тэхён не имеет права влезать, он считает Чонгука своим другом.

— Почему ты всегда молчишь, когда разговор заходит про того чёртова старшекурсника? Тебя же расстраивает это.

— Успокойся, мелкий, это всё по-дружески, — пытается Юнги, и Тэхён начинает _раздражаться._ Это не дружба, это _высмеивание._ Тэхён знает, каково это, когда твои чувства не воспринимают всерьёз.

— Вам бы понравилось, если бы кто-то вечно дёргал вас? Как должен реагировать на такое Чонгук? — понимая, что разогнался, Тэхён делает глубокий вздох. Он ещё никогда не высказывался столь импульсивно перед новыми друзьями. — А вдруг вы спрашиваете, когда рядом находится тот старшекурсник?

И тут, после последней фразы, Тэхёна прошибает. Во время их последней недо-ссоры, когда Юнги пытался пошутить по поводу чёрствости Тэхёна, он сказал, что Чонгук влюблён в его друга.

_Неужели?_

Перестав буравить взглядом свои конверсы, Тэхён поднимает голову и напряжённо осматривает Чангюна, Хосока и Чимина. Последним он смотрит на непонимающе нахмурившегося Юнги.

— Для восьми утра из твоего рта вышло слишком много дерьма, и это, вероятно, впервые, но ты прав, — произносит Чеён ещё с каменной дорожки и с шумом бросает свою сумку в багажник Чангюна. — Хватит приставать к Чонгуку.

— Давайте не ругаться, сегодня же такой день, — Тэхён, которому становится неуютно из-за своей пылкой речи, морщится и неосознанно приближается к Юнги. Тот привычно обнимает его за талию. — Мелкий, _эй._

— Что? — слегка грубовато, чем следовало, в пол голоса отвечает Тэхён и постепенно расслабляется из-за чужих пальцев, скользящих вверх-вниз по его спине. — Я чувствую себя глупо из-за своих слов, но они правда обесценивают симпатию Чонгука. Он слишком мягкий и никогда не сказал бы им.

— Молодец, — коротко говорит Юнги, выпадая из общего разговора, когда Момо и Еын начинают извиняться, и во второй раз за день удивляет Тэхёна: обкусанные губы Юнги на мгновение прижимаются к шее Тэхёна в том месте, где начинается линия роста волос. — Пойдём в машину, пока эти обмениваются соплями.

Уходить, не попрощавшись, не красиво, но Тэхён игнорирует царапающее ощущение в груди и вслед за Юнги заползает на заднее сидение машины Хосока, оставляя дверь открытой. Очевидно, что все привыкли, что они часто уходят куда-то вместе, так как никто не обращает на это внимания; разговор переходит во что-то нейтральное, и Чонгук свободно выдыхает.

Всё ещё ощущая храбрость после своих высказываний, Тэхён пристёгивается и, вместо того, чтобы как обычно позволить ладони Юнги занять своё место, берёт эту ладонь в свою и слабо сжимает её. Юнги, потянувшийся за одним из стаканов на подставке, никак не комментирует это.

— Тут должен быть шоколад, держи, — из-за того, что его правая рука занята, Тэхён неловко забирает стакан левой и цепляется пальцами за картон. Сделав пару глотков, Тэхён улыбается приятной сладости и благодарит Юнги. — Не за что.

Зажав остывающий напиток коленями, Тэхён умудряется взять левой рукой телефон и с помощью смс-сообщений желает Чонгуку и Еын приятного просмотра. В данный момент он не сможет посмотреть им в глаза, не сказав что-то неловкое. Обычно Тэхён ведёт себя спокойно, редко проявляя свои настоящие эмоции перед кем-то, поэтому недавняя вспышка заставляет его нервничать.

— Юнги, — зовёт известный голос сверху, и Тэхён дёргает головой. Чимин стоит рядом с ним у двери, опираясь на крышу ладонями, и заглядывает внутрь. Тэхён, избегая такой близости, отодвигается вправо и врезается в бедро Юнги. — У тебя есть электронные копии договоров первогодок?

— Здарова, — развернувшись полубоком, Юнги отпускает руку Тэхёна, так как их ладони начинают потеть, и со стоном разминает шею. — Ты поэтому здесь так рано?

— Ага, — Тэхён почти не знаком с Чимином и плохо разбирается в людях, однако даже он может сказать, что тот нервничает; у него небольшие круги под тёмными глазами, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. — У меня встреча с деканом Паком и Чарли через полчаса.

— Иу, декан Пак, — передёрнув плечами, Юнги запускает руку в карман джинсов и вытаскивает телефон. — Секунду, я гляну договоры на почте.

— Ты всё ещё не любишь его, — Чимин горько хмыкает, выпрямляясь.

— У меня всё ещё аллергия на гомофобов, — не глядя, бросает Юнги и долго листает экран. — Тебе на личный адрес или рабочий скинуть?

— Давай личный.

— Готово.

— Спасибо, — Чимин зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, и зажмуривается. Тэхён обеспокоенно смотрит на него, но отводит взгляд на водительское сидение перед собой. Будет странно, если он начнёт влезать ещё и в жизнь президента его братства.

— Ты в порядке? — к счастью, Юнги спрашивает вместо него.

— Конечно, — снова зевнув, Чимин трёт глаза пальцами и промаргивается. Тэхён хмурит брови и скребёт ногтем по капхолдеру. — Просто заранее готовлюсь к «приятным» словам от Чарли.

— Расслабься, чувак. Ты же знаешь, что из-за декана с тебя всегда будут спрашивать больше, чем с других.

— Точно, — с тяжёлым вздохом Чимин наконец открывает глаза и больше не напоминает оживший скелет. Тэхён мысленно улыбается. — Я тогда пойду, Сокджин обещал сварить для меня ведро миндального рафа.

— Давай, вперёд к мечте, — Юнги подаётся вперёд и врезается в протянутый кулак Чимина с широкой улыбкой. — Если О’Донован всё же будет бухтеть, сваливай на меня.

Чимин смеётся, отстраняясь, и вылезает из машины, давая Тэхёну больше пространства.

— Договорились, — проведя по рассыпающимся волосам ладонью, Чимин присаживается, чтобы снова видеть салон машины, и на этот раз направляет своё внимание на Тэхёна. — Кстати, Тэхён, спасибо.

 _Чего?_ Тэхён, недоумённо поведя головой, оттягивает от себя ремень безопасности и высовывается на улицу, но Чимина там уже нет.

— Это что было?

— Забей, он без огромной порции кофе немного не в себе, — отмахивается Юнги, и Тэхён почти что верит в это, только чужое выражение лица говорит ему о том, что слова Чимина что-то значили.

Решив не спорить, Тэхён возвращается обратно на своё место и позволяет ремню больно щёлкнуть его по груди. Пытаясь осознать всё произошедшее за последний час, Тэхён подносит к губам свой шоколад и прикрывает глаза.

На этот раз Юнги первый берёт его за руку.

◊

— Проснись и пой, Тэхён, мы приехали-и-и, — Тэхён морщится, медленно возвращаясь из царства Морфея, и издаёт несогласный звук, нажимая пальцами на что-то твёрдое. С правой стороны сверху раздаётся лёгкий смешок.

— Открывай глаза, мелкий, — произносит Юнги, хлопая Тэхёнатпо голове, и наблюдает, как тот приподнимается с его плеча. Тэхён, скривив нос, открывает глаза и трёт потяжелевшие веки. — Не время спать.

Угукнув, Тэхён чешет вспотевшую шею и осматривается, убирая руку с колена Юнги. Хосок, продолжая напевать детскую песенку, поворачивает руль и останавливает машину под высоким деревом. Это обычная поляна, неровная и просторная, со столом для пикника, кострищем и маленькими брёвнами вокруг. Немного поодаль Тэхён замечает Суён, прижимающую к груди походный рюкзак.

— Наконец-то, — выдыхает раздражённо Чеён с переднего сидения, когда Хосок глушит мотор, и с силой толкает дверь. Однако Чеён не успевает выйти на улицу, так как Хосок хватает её за ворот однотонной толстовки. — Чего тебе?

— К Суён не приставать, — отвечает Хосок, свободной рукой отпуская ремень безопасности. Чеён впивается в его ладонь острыми ногтями, но Хосок даже не дёргается. — Я серьёзно, ты слышала?

— Да кому она нужна? — возмущённо фыркает Чеён, освобождаясь из хватки, и почти вылезает из машины, когда голос Юнги останавливает её:

— Тебе? — насмешливо интересуется он, и Тэхён застывает на месте. Пригнувшись, Чеён направляет на Юнги убийственный, полный ненависти взгляд и молча уходит, хлопая дверью. Тэхён вздрагивает, уменьшаясь на сидении. Пнув в сторону костра чей-то брошенный рюкзак, Чеён подходит к смеющейся вместе с Суён Момо и что-то говорит им. Улыбка мгновенно пропадает с лица Суён, из-за чего Момо закатывает глаза и утягивает Чеён в сторону. — М-да.

— Нас никто не слушает, хотя мы самые старшие, — со смехом говорит Хосок, позволяя ключам соскользнуть в карман-кенгуру, и плавно открывает дверь. Тэхён выходит следом, сразу же вдыхая полной грудью, и ещё раз обозревает место, окруженное старыми деревьями. Всё выглядит ухоженным, так, будто здесь часто проводятся походы, и неосознанно, но Тэхён выдыхает. — Только Хёни-Тэхённи хороший мальчик, да?

Хосок треплет его по волосам, и Тэхён, освободившись, бросает на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты о чём?..

— Мелкий! — что Хосок имел в виду, Тэхён так и не узнает: послав ему воздушный поцелуй, тот испаряется к только что припарковавшейся рядом машине Дахён. Юнги, ковыряющийся в багажнике, машет ему рукой. — Ты чё там к траве приклеился, иди сюда!

С трудом оторвав задумчивый взгляд от старших сокурсников, Тэхён делает шаг и, поскользнувшись на влажной земле, с грохотом врезается в пыльную машину. Юнги мгновенно высовывается сбоку с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да… просто споткнулся, — несколько раз проведя по пострадавшему локтю, Тэхён подходит к Юнги и пару секунд наблюдает, как тот растаскивает сваленные вещи. Вытащив из-под самого низа плотный валик в тёмном чехле, Юнги кивает самому себе и отдаёт его замешкавшемуся Тэхёну. — Это твои вещи?

— Нет, — засмеявшись, Юнги закидывает на плечи два рюкзака, один из которых принадлежит Тэхёну, и подбородком показывает в дальнюю часть поляны. — Сейчас я буду учить тебя ставить палатку.

— Это сложно? — Тэхён сомневается, нужно ли закрывать багажник, но в итоге ничего не делает и догоняет уже отошедшего Юнги. В их клубе мало участников, а в поездку собралось ещё меньше, но поляна всё равно выглядит заполненной. Помахав Суён и Чангюну, склонившимся к кострищу, Тэхён останавливается под кроной тенистого дерева. Дальше идёт лес, и Тэхёну немного некомфортно от этого. Он впервые будет ночевать на улице.

Ярко-оранжевую палатку они собирают за двадцать долгих минут, в течение которых Тэхён умудряется уронить на Юнги дуги, и тот смеётся, получая скрещенными трубками под затылку.

— Всё, отойди, а то запутаешься или что похуже, — обезоруженный справедливым замечанием, Тэхён отступает в сторону и следит за движениями Юнги; тот с помощью колышков прикрепляет палатку к холодной земле.

— Готово, — отряхнув ладони, Юнги переползает ко входу и тянет молнию вверх. Момо и Чеён рядом с ними уже залезают в свою, и Тэхён, сбросив конверсы, с осторожностью следует за Юнги. Внутри пахнет чем-то затхлым, смешанным с резким отголоском пластика. — Суён поделилась своим пледом. Давай разложим.

Молча кивнув, Тэхён помогает Юнги распределить серую ткань по дну палатки и неаккуратно дёргает собравшийся в углу материал. Решив оставить так, как есть, Тэхён затаскивает свой рюкзак и садится перед ним на колени. Пока он возится с передним карманом, Юнги проползает по всей палатке и со звонким цоканьем поправляет плед, пока тот не покрывает «пол» идеально выглаженным слоем.

— Блин, — сокрушённо выдыхает Тэхён, заставляя Юнги повернуться к нему с немым вопросом в поднятых бровях. — Я забыл футболку и толстовку, взял только штаны…

— Так мы всё-таки будем спать голышом? Кайф, — проигнорировав пятку, начавшую бить его в заднюю сторону бедра, Юнги высовывается из палатки за рюкзаком, а потом открывает его и задумчиво закусывает щёки изнутри. — Ты мелкий, значит, тебе нужно-о… хм...

Приподняв бровь, Тэхён наклоняет голову в сторону и следит за тем, как Юнги начинает выкладывать на мягкий плед свои вещи. Что-то увидев, Юнги удовлетворённо угукает и помещает перед Тэхёном безупречно сложенную толстовку. Взяв ворсистую ткань и подняв её перед собой, Тэхён узнаёт выцветший принт с дятлом Вуди. Это одна из любимых толстовок Юнги.

— Она мне в рукавах короткая, надеюсь, тебе будет в самый раз.

— Спасибо, — улыбнувшись уголком губ, Тэхён медленно сворачивает толстовку пополам (Юнги не забирает её обратно, что значит, Тэхён сделал это правильно) и кладёт к стене, где будет спать. Юнги не нравится, когда кто-то находится рядом с ним во сне, поэтому Тэхён планирует лечь у самого края. — Значит, никакой обнажёнки ночью, извини.

— И правда, мне пришлось пойти на такую жертву, — Юнги, изобразив на лице траур, будто случилось что-то действительно ужасное, глубоко вздыхает и дёргает молнию туда-сюда. — Но я продолжу надеяться.

— Ой, да там не на что смотреть, — хлопнув себя по животу, Тэхён бросает на чужую толстовку свои штаны и мысленно отмечает, что нужно попросить у Чангюна спальники. Если за них, конечно, отвечает Чангюн.

— Это ты так думаешь, дорогой, — Тэхён кидает на Юнги подозрительный взгляд, на что тот невинно разводит руками. — Я обещал держать руки при себе, я держу. Про шутки разговора не было.

— Я не успеваю глаза закатывать из-за них, — хмыкает Тэхён, с лёгкой улыбкой смотря на Юнги, и резко вскрикивает, когда тот зажимает его лодыжку ледяными пальцами и тянет вперёд. — Ну, Юнги-и-и, мне надо разобрать вещи.

Юнги продолжает дёргать его ногу, и Тэхён, повержено вздохнув, послушно двигается в его сторону, опираясь на обе ладони. Он не знает, что Юнги собирался сделать, положив руку на его плечо, но они оба подпрыгивают, когда внутрь без предупреждения врывается Хосок.

— Тэхённи! — восклицает он, падая на колени перед входом, наклоняется вперёд, совершенно не обращая на происходящее никакого внимания, и указывает на Тэхёна указательным пальцем. — Девчонки сказали, что ты готовишь лучше всех, так что им нужна твоя помощь.

— Прямо сейчас? — нехотя интересуется Тэхён, накрывая пальцы Юнги на плече своими, и из вредности слабо сдавливает их. В ответ Юнги делает вид, что хочет укусить его за согнутое колено.

— Ага, — Хосок кивает, — они вроде планируют на обед макароны с сыром.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Тэхён, хоть ему и хочется ещё немного побыть с Юнги, и лениво выползает из палатки. Юнги ползёт вслед за ним.

— Спасибо! А мы пока с твоим молодым человеком насобираем дров, — выпрямившись, Хосок уверенно кладёт обе ладони на талию и довольно улыбается из-за гримасы Юнги. — Пойдём, крошка, мы должны поработать.

— Оу, крошка? Тогда пошли, лпшка, — послав Хосоку воздушный поцелуй, Юнги толкает его бедром и направляется в сторону леса, обходя палатку. Отсалютовав Тэхёну, Хосок вприпрыжку убегает за ним.

Тэхён, закатив глаза с еле сдерживаемой улыбкой, отряхивает штанины от песка и сосновых иголок, обувается и в контраст парням спокойно подходит к радостно машущей ему издалека Суён.

◊

Остальная часть дня проходит в готовке на большое количество людей и игре в волейбол (Момо пытается научить его, но Тэхён быстро сдаётся и оставшееся время сидит на траве и вытряхивает из обуви песок), поэтому Тэхён не сразу замечает, как солнце опускается за горизонт.

После ужина, состоящего из рагу по-техасски, все снова собираются в центре их временного лагеря. У Тэхёна нет настроя для разговоров с товарищами по клубу, поэтому он занимает свободное бревно в углу. Так Тэхён находится ближе к костру, но дальше от других, хоть и продолжает слышать всех.

Кто-то, вероятно, Суён, положил на спиленные брёвна вязаные пледы, и Тэхён пытается устроиться поудобнее на белой ткани, приобняв себя руками.

Телефон Тэхёна коротко вибрирует, оповещая о новом уведомлении, и он вытаскивает сотовый, сразу же морщась, когда в полумраке яркий экран освещает его лицо. Это напоминание о том, что ему нужно позвонить Намджуну-хёну.

Вздохнув, Тэхён убирает телефон обратно в задний карман и застывает задумчивым взглядом на тлеющем костре, слушая стрекотание сверчков. Тэхён любит разговаривать с хёном и своими родителями, потому что скучает, но иногда их вопросы расстраивают его. Последний раз Намджун-хён спрашивал, нравится ли ему какая-нибудь девушка, а шутки омони о будущей жене и детях вогнали его в лёгкую тоску. Тэхён ещё не нашёл себя и не представляет, чего хочет от жизни, поэтому надежды родителей на будущую и «идеальную» девушку пугают его.

— Будешь? — дёрнув плечами от неожиданности, Тэхён поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с Юнги. Тот выглядит серьёзно, протягивая Тэхёну железную банку пива, и садится сбоку. Их бёдра и плечи соприкасаются, и после прохладного ветра Тэхён покрывается мурашками. Приняв банку, он слабо улыбается и опускает глаза на известную фирму. — Ты чего раскис?

Каким-то образом Юнги всегда улавливает его настроение. Почему Тэхён никогда не замечал этого раньше? Не зная, как высказать свои мысли, и сомневаясь, стоит ли это вообще делать, Тэхён поддевает ногтем «язычок» и открывает банку.

— Мелкий, если тебя что-то беспокоит, давай обсудим? — предлагает Юнги, пока Тэхён делает несколько глотков и кривится из-за хмельного вкуса. Решив, что пить такое стоит медленно, Тэхён облизывается, вытирая костяшкой большего пальца влагу над верхней губой, и ставит банку на землю у края бревна. — Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно.

 _Я знаю._ Тэхён кивает, нервно цепляя пальцами левое колено (правое привычно занято чужой ладонью), и переводит взгляд на медленно затухающий костёр. Ему некстати вспоминается, что сегодня Хосок объяснял ему, что в таких углях обычно запекают картошку.

— Ты-, — его голос звучит неестественно, и Тэхён осекается, прочищая горло. Ему _нужен_ этот разговор. — Твои родители знают, что ты гей?

— Угу, — возможно, Юнги удивлён темой разговора, но не показывает этого. Откинувшись на свободную руку, Юнги успокаивающе пробегается пальцами по колену Тэхёна. — Я рассказал отцу после окончания школы.

— Как он… отнёсся к этому? — вполголоса интересуется Тэхён, сглатывая тягучую слюну. Юнги находится слегка позади него, и Тэхён чувствует его взгляд затылком. — Он… принял тебя?

— Неа, — если у Тэхёна была какая-то надежда, то после этого маленького слова она мгновенно разлетается на кусочки. Его взгляд мечется между собственными руками и огнём, и в итоге останавливается на ладони Юнги. — Потом он смирился. Мы с ним почти не общаемся. Наверное, если я приведу кого-нибудь домой, он ничего не скажет.

Тэхён бы так сделать не смог. Его бы не поняли.

— А мама?

— Я не успел сказать ей, — Юнги начинает шевелить пальцами, вызывая в животе Тэхёна странное чувство. — Она покинула нас.

Тэхён виновато прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Извини, я не хотел… соболезную.

— Подожди, ты подумал, что она умерла? — изумлённо хмыкнув, Юнги перестаёт опираться на правую руку и возвращается к тому, чтобы поддерживать Тэхёна своим плечом. — Нет, она, м, жива. После развода родителей просто ушла, и я остался с отцом, — когда Тэхён поворачивается, на губах Юнги всё ещё есть ухмылка, но она больше не удивлённая. Теперь она ядовитая, полная отвращения и презрения. Тэхёну она не нравится. — Ну, знаешь, люди иногда так делают… говорят, что любят тебя, а потом притворяются, что ничего не было, и уходят.

Юнги смотрит куда-то вперёд, избегая его взгляда и дёргая ногой, и Тэхён, растерявшись, импульсивно берёт его за руку.

— Извини… — снова говорит Тэхён, по правде имея это в виду, и подносит чужую ладонь поближе. Слова Юнги чем-то напоминают его другие слова, сказанные в темноте веранды. — Мне жаль, что это произошло.

— Я в порядке, мелкий, я уже не переживаю. Вообще, это мне нужно извиниться. Ты хотел поговорить на важную тему, а я перевёл всё на себя, — недовольно поджав губы, Юнги выпрямляет пальцы и позволяет Тэхёну провести по ним своими. — Ты хочешь признаться своим?

— Наверное, не уверен… Скорее всего нет, — в отличие от Хосока и Чимина Юнги не носит много украшений; его узловатый большой палец украшает только одно чёрное кольцо из титана. Тэхёну знакомы эти руки в мельчайших деталях; если он перевернёт ладонь, которую бережно держит в своих, его встретит испачканное маркером запястье. Однажды Тэхён нарисовал там крошечный логотип «Звёздных войн», когда они вместе ждали Чангюна перед входом в клуб. — Родители постоянно спрашивают, нашёл ли я себе девушку, и это так давит.

— Зато ты нашёл меня, — произносит Юнги пропитанным улыбкой голосом, больше не думая о своей маме. — Ты что-нибудь отвечаешь им на это?

Тэхён угукает, проходясь по выпуклой вене кончиками пальцев. Юнги выдыхает где-то рядом с его шеей.

— Я отшучиваюсь, что у меня ещё не было отношений, и я не знаю, чего хочу, но они всё равно спрашивают, — на секунду зажимая зубами верхнюю губу, Тэхён застывает задумчивым взглядом на неровном шраме между костяшками. Если честно, то недавно его посещали мысли об отношениях, только не с девушками, а с одним конкретным человеком, и Тэхён хотел бы знать, откуда это взялось. — Из-за их вопросов и шуток мне кажется, что я должен им...

— Мелкий, — Юнги осторожно убирает ладонь, и Тэхён упрямо пялится на песок под ногами. — Эй, посмотри на меня. Я хочу сказать кое-что важное.

— Мне неловко, — всё же сдавшись, Тэхён поводит плечами и оборачивается. Юнги перекидывает ногу через бревно и пододвигается к нему. Тэхён нерешительно следует его примеру. — Я ещё ни разу не разговаривал на такие темы.

Ласково улыбнувшись, Юнги берёт его ладони в свои и бережно сжимает их. Из-за волнения его сердце начинает ускоряться, согревая щёки и открытую осеннему воздуху шею, и Тэхён судорожно вдыхает.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь из-за давления семьи, но, пожалуйста, не забывай, что это _твоя_ жизнь. Ты ничего не должен им, — своими словами Юнги попадает точно в цель, и глаза Тэхёна начинает щипать. Стараясь не заплакать, он поднимает голову вверх и заглядывается на бесконечное небо: вдали от города звёзды сияют ярче. Юнги издаёт непонятный звук. — Я не могу пообещать тебе, что будет легко, потому что это несправедливый мир, но ты обязательно найдёшь себя. Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, чего ты хочешь, — у Тэхёна не получается сдержать слёзы. Он опускает подбородок, стискивая дрожащие пальцы, и зажмуривается. Юнги, выпустив приглушённое _ш-ш-ш_ , придвигается к нему и вытирает большими пальцами влажные линии на его щеках.

— Юнги…

— Ну чего ты, мелкий, — Юнги задевает его скулу кольцом. Всхлипнув, Тэхён берётся за холодные запястья. Он впервые плачет при ком-то из-за ориентации, и это так унизительно. — Тебе не придётся всю жизнь скрывать себя, я клянусь. Всё наладится, — Тэхён шмыгает носом. — Хэй… открой глаза.

Повиновавшись, Тэхён часто моргает из-за мокрых ресниц и от неожиданности чуть не отодвигается назад. Юнги оказывается ближе, чем он думал.

— Если ты не готов сказать им, что ты гей, то не нужно, — тихо произносит Юнги, смотря Тэхёну прямо в глаза. Из-за слёз кожу Тэхёна неприятно стягивает, и Юнги нежно, почти успокаивающе гладит её. — Но если ты захочешь сделать это, я здесь. Если однажды у тебя начнутся отношения и тебе понадобится помощь, я буду здесь. Ты важен для меня, поэтому я постараюсь стать твоей опорой.

У Тэхёна никогда в жизни не было близких друзей. Ещё никто так не заботился о нём. Он ждёт, что по щекам польются новые слёзы, но этого не происходит. Тяжело дыша, Тэхён непонимающе хмурится и пристально вглядывается в открытое лицо замолчавшего Юнги. Что-то в его монологе всколыхнуло Тэхёна, и с неозвученными вопросами в голове он сокращает оставшееся расстояние. Ему нужны ответы.

К облегчению Тэхёна, в этот раз Юнги не спрашивает разрешения. Он сразу же наклоняется в сторону и, прикрыв глаза, заботливо обхватывает голову Тэхёна большими ладонями.

Юнги сказал, что Тэхён _важен_ для него. Без насмешек, без ехидных шуток, без ироничной интонации. Он _признал_ Тэхёна.

Тэхён прекрасно знает, как мягко и тепло Юнги любит целовать его, но сейчас ему, переполненному эмоциями и необъяснимым волнением, кажется, что всё происходит по-другому. _По-новому._ Будто Юнги действительно вкладывает в это какой-то смысл.

Пальцы Тэхёна неосознанно скользят в сиренево-белые волосы, и он с готовностью отвечает на каждое движение чужих губ. Тэхён нуждается в этом: в тайных поцелуях ночью вдалеке от всех, в успокаивающих словах, в тёплых руках, поддерживающих за спину, если под его ногам провалится пол.

Возможно, Юнги и есть столь необходимые ему ответы.

— Эй! Это нечестно! — выкрикивает кто-то рядом, и Тэхён распахивает глаза. В нескольких шагах от себя он видит Суён с охапкой хвороста. Пройдясь по губам языком, Тэхён пытается восстановить дыхание и разглядывает, как Суён кладёт несколько веток в костёр. — Сначала одни целуются, потом вторые. Вы знаете, что это оскорбляет чувства тех, кто ни с кем не встречается?

Перекинув ногу обратно, Юнги вновь опирается на ладони позади себя, и Тэхён переводит взгляд на его подсвеченное огнём лицо.

— Мы тоже не встречаемся, — лениво отвечает Юнги, наблюдая за закатывающей глаза Суён, и довольно смеётся из-за её недовольной гримасы. — Верно, мелкий?

Его глаза снова щиплет. Тэхён заставляет себя выдать какой-то согласный звук, пока продолжает рассматривать Юнги. Тот шутливо перебранивается с Суён и не замечает взгляда со стороны.

Тэхён задерживает дыхание... Скрытая хрупкость Юнги, его шутки, от которых хочется закатить глаза, его забота о своих подопечных, его музыкальный талант, его внимательность, его цветные волосы, его… _всё._

Игриво пнув Юнги ногой, Суён оступается, кидая в костёр оставшийся хворост, и тот вызывает маленькие искры, которые мгновенно рассеиваются в воздухе. Точно так же, как эти искры, в груди Тэхёна неторопливо загорается долгожданное осознание.

Тэхёну нравится Юнги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's scene:  
> ( even if the black night gets longer, i'm not afraid ) ;  
> nct 127 — not alone.
> 
> плейлист к фанфику:  
> https://cutt.ly/hamHeHn


	15. Chapter 15

— Просыпайся, Тэ… эй, Тэ, вставай…

Кто-то трясёт его за плечо, и в полудрёме Тэхён стонет, утыкаясь лицом в тёплую синтетику. Он всё ещё находится во сне, поэтому игнорирует происходящее вокруг.

— Тэ… вставай, иначе, я укушу тебя за задницу.

— М-м?

— Т- Мелкий, — Тэхён начинает просыпаться и скрючивается из-за Юнги, который горячо шепчет ему прямо в ухо, прижавшись к спине. Резко отодвинувшись назад, Тэхён попадает затылком по подбородку Юнги, и тот стонет, падая на спину. — Что за хре-ень.

— О боже, извини, — окончательно проснувшись, Тэхён переваливается на другой бок и, коснувшись кожи Юнги кончиками пальцев, нависает над ним, чтобы проверить ударенное место. Через секунду Тэхён отодвигается обратно, зарываясь в спальник, и мысленно кричит на всех языках, которые знает. — Я случайно.

— Ты чего? — голос Юнги звучит приглушенно из-за ткани, в которую Тэхён вжимается лицом. — Ты там не помер случаем?

— Нет, я жив, отвали, — осознав, что он сказал, Тэхён хлопает себя по губам и зажмуривается, но Юнги, вместо того, чтобы отругать его за грубые слова по отношению к старшим, пододвигается вновь и приобнимает за талию.

— Почему ты опять такой злобный?

— Я хочу спать, — бормочет Тэхён, пытаясь спихнуть с себя чужую ладонь, но через спальник это сделать невозможно, и он сдаётся. Поражённо выдохнув, Тэхён выныривает на свежий воздух и сразу же натыкается взглядом на устало моргающего Юнги.

— Я тоже, но в походе много спать нельзя, — Юнги отворачивается к экрану телефона, который лежит в углу палатки, где за ночь плед успел сбиться, и щурится. — Сейчас начало девятого.

— Сколько?! — выпучив глаза, Тэхён приподнимается на локте (рука Юнги скользит по его талии вниз) и с недоверием заглядывает в чужой телефон. Обнаружив чёрные на фоне белой заставки цифры «08.12», Тэхён неосознанно открывает рот и направляет на Юнги возмущённый взгляд. — Почему так рано?

— Я каждый день встаю в восемь, — усмехнувшись, Юнги зеркалит позу Тэхёна, и пробирается под свою толстовку ладонью. Тэхён вздрагивает, когда в его кожу поверх футболки вжимаются холодные подушечки пальцев. — Может, мне стоит так будить тебя каждый день?

— Как вот «так»? — губы Тэхёна дёргаются, и он облизывает их, не отводя взгляда от Юнги. Тот двигает ладонью дальше, сжимая мятую ткань, и тянет Тэхёна на себя. Сдержав нервный вздох, Тэхён упирается рукой в грудь Юнги и отодвигает его назад.

Вдруг рядом раздаётся какой-то шорох, и в ткань палатки над их головами что-то врезается. Чуть не подпрыгнув, Тэхён перемещается на пятую точку и огромными глазами смотрит на смазанную тень перед собой.

— Вы встали? Я не буду готовить завтрак в одиночку, — голос Чеён звучит оправданно безжизненным для восьми утра, и Тэхён зевает, утыкаясь в рукав толстовки. Юнги за его спиной поднимается, встаёт на колени и хлопает по тени ладонью. — Используй слова, сачон¹.

— Иди в задницу, Сон, — лениво бросает Юнги, перекатываясь к закрытому и аккуратно поставленому у входа рюкзаку. Тэхён трёт припухшие после сна глаза и потерянно осматривается в поисках своих вещей. Он не помнит, куда положил телефон. — Сейчас выйдем.

— Давайте резче, я не собираюсь скалить зубы этой дуре, — когда тень исчезает, Юнги заваливается на бок и начинает неуклюже натягивать носки.

— Ты тогда просыпайся, а я пойду прослежу за тем, чтобы Чеён ничего не сломала, — Тэхён растерянно кивает, расправляя клубок из скомканного пледа и тонкого одеяла в ногах, и потерянно провожает Юнги взглядом. Когда тот уходит, Тэхён падает на спину, не морщась из-за боли в затылке от удара, и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Было глупо предполагать, что за ночь воспоминания о вечернем разговоре выветрятся из его головы и всё станет прежним, поэтому Тэхён не удивляется изменениям. Это должно было произойти.

Обречённо застонав, Тэхён переворачивается на живот и вдавливается лицом в крошечную подушку. Недовольный гул в горле становится громче. Как он может перестать думать о Юнги, когда любая вещь здесь пахнет его одеколоном, напоминающим о бергамоте и сухом лете?

 _Кошмар_ , Тэхён превращается в нюню.

Внезапно Юнги где-то рядом смеётся, и Тэхён, картинно захныкав, бьёт ногами по скомканному спальнику. Ему предсказуемо хочется положить голову под подушку, задушить себя и окончить страдания. И как только Чонгук справляется со своей влюблённостью?

 _Ладно._ Поднявшись, Тэхён садится по-турецки, нервно массируя правую лодыжку, и задумчиво дует щёки. Он _разберётся_ с этим. Он обязательно решит, как теперь ему необходимо вести себя с Юнги, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил. Конечно же, Тэхён ничего не скажет Юнги. Во-первых, он не знает, как люди обычно признаются в своих чувствах, а во-вторых, Юнги не нужны отношения. Тэхён до этого тоже к ним не стремился, но последние недели его мнение слегка поменялось. Теперь Тэхён хочет Юнги, и ему остаётся только послушно принимать те отношения, что Юнги построил между ними.

 _Подождите..._ а если Юнги терпеливо ждёт, когда Тэхён станет готов заниматься сексом, и уйдёт, если в ближайшее время не получит этого? Ведь изначально-то Юнги предлагал ему дружбу «с привилегиями»…

Нет-нет-нет, вчера Юнги признался, что Тэхён важен для него, так что их явно связывает нечто большее, чем примитивный секс… Верно же?..

— Хвати-ит, ты слишком много думаешь, — наконец найдя телефон, Тэхён трясёт головой с намерением прогнать вредные мысли и выползает из палатки. Сегодня пасмурно и воздух приятно пахнет сыростью и землёй. Накинув на лохматую голову глубокий капюшон, Тэхён подходит к походному умывальнику, висящему на соседнем дереве, и осторожно вытаскивает пасту и зубную щётку, стараясь не выронить чужие.

— Приветик, — завидев Суён издалека, Тэхён машет ей ладонью и, так как рот занят щёткой, приветливо кивает. Суён одета в кигуруми летучей мыши и без косметики (в особенности без ярко-красной помады) выглядит мягче. Тэхён улыбается, когда, встав рядом с ним, Суён толкает его плечом с коварным выражением лица. — А ты покажешь мне снова, как жаришь те булочки?

— Обязательно, — Тэхёну приятно, когда его навыки в готовке признают. Особенно, когда это делает Юнги. Цыкнув из-за осознания, что он опять начинает думать о своих чувствах, Тэхён закатывает глаза. Суён вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и Тэхён решает поменять тему. — Как спалось?

— Спалось чудесно, но Дахён чуть-чуть похрапывала, — показав пальцами небольшое расстояние, Суён смеётся и наклоняется в поисках зубной щётки. — А тебе? Юнги, небось, согнал в угол?

— Нет конечно, ты чего, — из-за переживаний грубовато выдаёт Тэхён, но Суён в ответ довольно улыбается, заправляя за уши волнистые пряди.

— Правильно, не давай ему командовать, — выглянув из-за дерева, Суён замечает, что у кострища возится не только Юнги, но Чеён, и мгновенно сникает. Тэхён поджимает губы, решая ничего не говорить, и вскоре Суён выпрямляется. — Предлагаю поторопиться, пока они не начали ругаться, что делают всё за нас.

Промычав нечто, похожее на согласие, Тэхён сплёвывает пасту, смешанную со слюной, и начинает чистить зубы быстрее. Через пять минут Суён и Тэхён заканчивают с умыванием и под приятный шум листвы над их головами присоединяются к Юнги и Чеён.

◊

Чонгук садится на свою заправленную кровать, опираясь в мягкий плед по бокам от себя, и по очереди поднимает колени вверх. Его взгляд направлен на кровать Тэхёна, которую они с Еын попытались заправить как можно аккуратнее, и вздыхает. Нет, Чонгуку определённо нужно с кем-то посоветоваться, иначе он сойдёт с ума.

Вытащив из лежащего под ногами рюкзака телефон, Чонгук поджимает уголок губ и листает «Contacts» вниз-вперёд, пока не находит необходимый номер. Нажав на вызов, Чонгук неловко ёрзает на месте и прикладывает к уху телефон, крепко сжав его подрагивающими пальцами.

— _Что надо?_ — в своей манере дружелюбно спрашивает Чеён глухим через расстояние голосом. Чонгук слышит на заднем плане чей-то звонкий смех и грустно выдыхает. — _Мо, заткнись, я не слышу ребёнка._

— Привет, я… — так закусив нижнюю губу, что она начинает неметь, Чонгук выпрямляется и неуверенно спрашивает: — Я не отвлекаю?

— _Если бы я была занята, тупица, я бы не взяла трубку_ , — Чеён цыкает, прикрывая телефон рукой, и невнятно обещает кому-то ткнуть его лицом в костёр, если он не закроет рот. В следующие секунды наступает молчание, и Чеён возвращается к диалогу, вероятно, отойдя в сторону. — _Что случилось такого, что ты решил позвонить, а не написать?_

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится Чимин, да? — со стеснением уточняет Чонгук, смакуя то, как звучит предложение вслух, и принимает тишину за согласие. — Сегодня мы идём с ним на корейскую выставку, и я хочу признаться ему… Я знаю, что это ни к чему не приведёт, но думаю, что он заслуживает знать о моих чувствах… А потом я двинусь вперёд.

Чеён снова молчит, и волнение Чонгука достигает финальной стадии. Подорвавшись с кровати, он быстрым шагом пересекает комнату и останавливается рядом с кроватью Тэхёна. Иногда Чонгуку хочется быть таким же, как он: спокойным, собранным и достаточно смелым, чтобы говорить о том, что ему не нравится. Если бы не потряхивающая его тревожность, Чонгук бы улыбнулся; вчера Тэхён смог озвучить то, о чём Чонгук всегда молчал.

— Чеён? — отодвинув телефон от лица, чтобы убедиться, что звонок ещё идёт, Чонгук привстаёт на носки и опускается. — Ты слыш-

— _Это самая идиотская идея, до которой можно было додуматься_ , — выплёвывает Чеён, и Чонгук застывает на месте. — _Не говори ему об этом, лучше просто избавься от своих тупых чувств и начни жить спокойно_.

— Но… — произносит Чонгук дрогнувшим голосом. Грубые слова не удивили его (если ты общаешься с Чеён, нежностей ждать не стоит), но вот _тон_ голоса. — Я хочу признаться…

— _Тогда жди последствий_ , — непонятно отвечает Чеён, неожиданно смягчая голос. Немного помолчав, она добавляет: — _И будь осторожен со словами._

— Хорошо, — насупившись, Чонгук осторожно кивает, блуждает взглядом по плакатам над кроватью Тэхёна и натыкается на злобного Бакуго, одного из главных героев их любимого аниме. — Как думаешь, нормально ли будет, если я надену голубую рубашку и брюки?

— _Мне насрать_ , — насмешливо выдыхает Чеён, когда на задний план возвращаются разговоры и смех, и как обычно резко заканчивает вызов. Чонгук пялится на её фотографию (великодушно предоставленную Момо) на экране и обдумывает свои следующие действия.

Ещё раз посмотрев на плакаты с аниме и пожелав оказаться на месте главных героев (хотя в случае с Хяккимару это сомнительное желание), Чонгук разворачивается к своей половине и подходит к шкафу. Возможно, ему не стоит наряжаться, потому что это _не_ свидание.

Когда Чонгук открывает одну из дверок шкафа, его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом смс-сообщении. Отрешённо выпятив губы, Чонгук подносит экран к лицу и невольно улыбается прочитанному.

[01.47 p.m] **чеённи-нуна** :  
 _нормально, надевай  
момо сказала, что тебе идёт голубой_

Поблагодарив Чеён в ответном сообщении, Чонгук уже не с таким мрачным настроением пробегается пальцами по вешалкам и вытаскивает одну из своих любимых рубашек с коротким рукавом. Сначала Чонгук надевает на себя простую белую футболку (влажные после душа малиновые пряди начинают торчать в разные стороны), а затем накидывает сверху рубашку, не застёгивая её.

Если Чонгук и наряжается, то _чуть-чуть._

Включив на телефоне один из старых альбомов Селены Гомез, Чонгук продолжает неторопливо собираться: высушивает волосы феном Еын, потому что их с Тэхёном сломался, и пытается уложить сухую чёлку во что-то приемлемое, но быстро сдаётся. Интересно, как Юнги удаётся постоянно перекрашиваться и не портить волосы? Чонгук стал розовым прямо перед поступлением и сразу же столкнулся с результатом осветления.

Когда очередь доходит до «Come & Get It», экран его телефона загорается, вибрируя во второй раз, и Чонгук тянется через всю кровать. Ему пришло новое сообщение. Поставив песню на паузу, Чонгук пододвигается ближе и комкает плед пятой точкой.

[02.01 a.m] **Е Ч Т** , **еынни-нуна** :  
 _парни, вы будете вечером свободны?  
мне нужно поговорить с вами_

[02.01 a.m] **Е Ч Т** , **тэхённи** :  
 _конечно  
я как раз вернусь  
что-то случилось?_

[02.02 a.m] **Е Ч Т** , **еынни-нуна** :  
 _неа!!!  
просто хочется поделиться с вами кое-чем!_

[02.02 a.m] **Е Ч Т** , **Вы** :  
 _окей,,,_

Прищурившись, Чонгук откладывает телефон на стол и задумчиво чешет затылок. Решив, что отгадать, о чём Еын хочет поговорить с ними, он не сможет, Чонгук встаёт с постели и внимательно рассматривает себя в отражении зеркала на дверце шкафа. К сожалению, честно оценить себя со стороны невозможно, поэтому Чонгук с надеждой решает, что выглядит неплохо.

В последний момент решив поменять серебряные кольца в ушах на серьги-пусеты, Чонгук одобряюще показывает своему отражению большие пальцы и выходит из комнаты. Они договорились с Чимином встретиться на улице, поэтому Чонгук направляется сразу туда. По пути ему приходится привычно протиснуться мимо заполненной гостиной и вдохнуть полной грудью лишь на крыльце.

Заметив знакомую серебристую машину прямо у дорожки, Чонгук ловит в окне улыбку Чимина и машет в ответ, вприпрыжку сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Привет, — Чимин тянется через сидение, чтобы открыть дверь, и Чонгук, расплывшись в улыбке, шустро занимает свободное место. Чимин одет в синие джинсы с потёртостями на коленях и чёрную футболку, поверх которой блестит серебряная подвеска в виде планеты Земля, которую он никогда не снимает. — Как выходные?

— Привет, я играл в одну компьютерную игру! — отвечает на одном дыхании Чонгук и приказывает себе прекратить тараторить. Сделав медленный вздох, Чонгук складывает руки на коленях и опускает взгляд на носки своих белых конверсов. — А твои как?

— У меня нет выходных, я работаю, — хмыкнув, Чимин говорит Чонгуку пристегнуться и двигается с места, положив одну ладонь на бедро, а второй придерживая руль снизу. Чонгук, удивлённо хлопая ресницами, поднимает глаза на Чимина. — В субботу у меня собрание с остальными президентами и Чарльзом, а в воскресенье я либо делаю домашнюю работу, либо составляю график на неделю для себя и остальных кураторов, но это уже неинтересно слушать.

— Совсем нет, — вжавшись в правую часть сидения, чтобы ему было лучше видно, Чонгук бессовестно разглядывает профиль Чимина. — Я считаю, что у тебя интересная работа, хоть она и сложная, да?

— Не совсем, но она точно отнимает много энергии и времени.

— Ага, — Чонгук кивает с важным видом, будто по себе знает «изнанку» президентства. — Я видел расписание Чарли на неделю, у него почти все дни заняты.

— Чарли? Вы общаетесь с ним? — с сомнением спрашивает Чимин, секундо смотря на Чонгука, и тому почему-то становится некомфортно отвечать. Чонгук неслышно угукает. — Я не знал.

— Ну, мы немного совсем… и только недавно начали. Он дал мне свой номер, когда я записался на подработку, — как-то неловко объясняется Чонгук, начиная гнуть пальцы, и отводит взгляд на проплывающие за окном частные дома. — Мне нравится обсуждать с ним классическую литературу.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Чимин с неестественной улыбкой, его глаза будто приклеены к дороге, и Чонгуку хочется уменьшится в размере и оправдаться. _Стоп._ Откуда возникло это чувство? Чонгук открывает рот, чтобы выдать что-то, что добавит напряжения в воздух ещё больше, когда Чимин опережает его. — Кстати, Лоле тоже интересно, поэтому она взяла с меня слово сделать много фотографий. Если что, побудешь моим фотографом?

— С радостью! — Чонгук улыбается, стряхивая плечами невидимые мурашки, и выпрямляется. Чимин дарит ему одну из своих улыбок, которая, как Чонгук выучил, настоящая. — Ты меня тоже пофотографируешь? Бабушка сказала, что я обязан отправить столько фото, сколько меня не было дома.

— Но это невозможно, — смеётся Чимин, поворачивая руль, и меняет скорость. — Это чуть меньше девяносто фотографий, я столько не сделаю!

— Тогда ты должен постараться, — Чонгук касается кончиками пальцев горящей щеки и незаметно смотрит на Чимина. — Ещё она хочет, чтобы я показал ей всех своих друзей.

— Ты рассказывал бабушке и отцу про нас?

— Да, — смущение начинает покалывать не только щёки Чонгука, но и его шею; Чимин запомнил, что у Чонгука нет мамы. — Папа почему-то подумал, что Тэхёна зовут твоим именем и у нас сегодня свидание, и сказал об этом бабушке. Теперь та сокрушается, что Тэхён выглядит слишком молодо, чтобы быть президентом, и говорит, что он мне не подходит, — нервно хихикнув, Чонгук сжимает пальцы вокруг колена и мысленно проклинает себя за то, что ляпнул это, не подумав. Чимин прищуривается и склоняет голову в сторону.

— Твоя семья знает, что ты гей? — интересуется он почти неслышно, перенося ладони на верхнюю часть руля. Даже если Чонгук достаточно хорошо изучил Чимина, он не может определить, что сейчас значит выражение его лица.

— Я бисексуал, — отвечает Чонгук спокойно, закусывая нижнюю губу, и Чимин прерывисто вздыхает. — Я сказал что-то не то? Извини, что моя бабушка перепутала вас с Тэхёном…

— Нет, не извиняйся, это пустяки, — ровно произносит Чимин, будто боится, что его голос выдаст не те эмоции, и облизывает губы. Когда он поворачивается к Чонгуку, его глаза внимательно проходятся по лицу Чонгука снизу вверх. — Я просто… это классно, когда близкие поддерживают и принимают тебя. У моего лучшего друга, например, не так, — Чонгук неосознанно кивает, подозревая, что Чимин имел в виду Юнги. Что-то в том, как тот реагирует на некоторые вещи, подсказывает Чонгуку, что Юнги прошёл через многое. — Наверное, это мне нужно попросить прощения за то, что я так бестактно отреагировал.

— Ты тоже не извиняйся, всё в порядке. Я не против говорить о серьёзных вещах, — шелестит Чонгук, встречаясь с Чимином взглядом, и ободряюще улыбается, разжимая пальцы. Похоже, это успокаивает Чимина, потому что он принимает более расслабленную позу, и на его губах появляется призрачный намёк на улыбку. — Если захочешь, я могу позже рассказать тебе о своём каминг-ауте, — Чонгук предлагает это интуитивно; почему-то их разговор кажется важным.

— Давай. Если это не слишком странно, что я интересуюсь.

— Нет, это совсем не странно. Я считаю, что говорить о сексуальной ориентации необходимо, и мы не должны держать язык за зубами. Вдруг, если я расскажу свою историю, это потом поможет кому-то? — предполагает Чонгук, елозя на месте, и изумлённо приподнимает брови, когда по лицу Чимина будто пробегается тень, похожая на уважение.

— Ты прав, — Чимин возвращает всё внимание к дороге и сосредоточенно хмурится. Чонгук ждёт, что он скажет что-то ещё, но салон машины наполняет тишина. Не решаясь прервать её, Чонгук опускает глаза на картинку за окном и подносит к губам большой палец.

Остальную часть дороги они почти не разговаривают, и Чонгук настороженно обдумывает всё произнесённое.

◊

Чонгук почти прижимается носом к стеклу, когда сбоку показывается павильон из тёмного дерева и с вытянутыми окнами, и бьётся лбом из-за внезапного толчка. Машина переезжает «лежачего полицейского», и, чтобы не удариться ещё раз, Чонгук цепляется за дверь.

— Давай ты выйдешь, а я припаркуюсь? — предлагает Чимин, прищуриваясь и что-то высматривая впереди. Чонгук, начиная приподниматься и опускаться на сидении из-за нетерпения, рьяно кивает. Чимин, обернувшись и заметив его радостное лицо, тихо смеётся. — Милашка.

Чонгук, уже выходящий на улицу, запинается о ровную землю и с испугом хлопает дверью. Не поворачиваясь, Чонгук заправляет выбившуюся из джинсов хлопковую футболку и переходит на каменную дорожку. Припарковавшись, Чимин покидает машину и присоединяется к Чонгуку, с интересом осматриваясь: вокруг их павильона есть много других, и все выполнены в одном стиле. В руке Чимин держит два сиреневых билета.

— Пойдём? — Чонгук кивает, пряча ладони в задних карманах джинсов, и проходит вместе с Чимином через главный вход, а следом и через арочный металлодетектор. Не мешкая, Чимин знающе проходит мимо касс и гардероба и ослепительно улыбается девушке у стеклянных дверей. — Добрый день, мы на «Воспоминания о Мугунхве», третий зал. Верно?

— Да. Добро пожаловать на нашу выставку! — работница павильона с дежурной улыбкой забирает у Чимина билеты, отрывает корешки и возвращает обратно вместе с контрольными браслетами. Поблагодарив, Чонгук мгновенно нацепляет свой и убирает билет в передний карман, аккуратно складывая его. — Желаю вам приятного времяпрепровождения!

— Спасибо, — Чимин толкает дверь и придерживает её для следующего за ним Чонгука. Тот машет сотруднице и послушно скользит внутрь просторного помещения с бежевыми стенами вслед за Чимином.

При входе внимание Чонгука привлекает разноцветный ролл-ап, и Чонгук останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Чимин, обернувшись через плечо, замечает отсутствие Чонгука и подходит к нему с нахмуренными бровями.

— Оказывается, есть такие же выставки, посвящённые Китаю и Японии, — включив камеру на телефоне, Чонгук фотографирует верхнюю половину баннера и сосредоточенно проверяет, не смазалась ли картинка. — Нужно Момо отправить!

Чимин быстро заглядывает в экран через его плечо.

— И Сане, — Чонгук на мгновение «зависает», вспоминая, кто это, а затем щёлкает пальцами. Странно, что они почти не виделись с Саной после постановки группового танца, но, скорее всего, дело в том, что расписания их групп редко совпадают. — Ты готов идти?

— Конечно! — оставив телефон в руке на случай новых фотографий, Чонгук решительно топает к первому «постаменту». На нём расположен город Тэгу, и губы Чонгука складываются в букву «о». — Тэхён оттуда.

— Юнги тоже, — с улыбкой добавляет Чимин, не отставая от Чонгука ни на шаг, и покорно ждёт, пока тот сфотографирует каждую мини-достопримечательность. Когда Чонгук встаёт рядом с церковью, Чимин протягивает руку, но тот трясёт головой.

— Можно на твой? У меня качество плохое у фотографий, люди на них не очень получаются, — дождавшись, когда Чимин возьмёт свой телефон, Чонгук выгибается в сторону и показывает пальцами V-образные знаки. Сменив позу, Чонгук позволяет Чимину сделать дополнительные снимки и выпрямляется. — Как там? Я хорошо получился? Не нужно перефотографироваться?

— Не нужно, — отвечает Чимин, что-то делая в телефоне и почему-то смеясь, и Чонгук надувается. — Что?.. Ты милый.

— Это уже второй раз, когда ты называешь меня «милым», — спрятав глаза, Чонгук преувеличенно внимательно разглядывает светлый ламинат под ногами. — Перестань.

— Ты тогда перестань быть милым, — Чимин продолжает посмеиваться и не отвлекается от телефона. Поменяв выражение лица на нейтральное, Чонгук с краснеющими щеками переходит к другой композиции. Чимин всё ещё держит телефон на уровне лица, и Чонгук останавливается, вопросительно склонив голову.

— Ты снимаешь видео?

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — выглянув из-за телефона, Чимин делает невинное лицо, и Чонгук, засмущавшись, не отвечает. Наткнувшись бедром на макет необычного строения, он виновато ойкает. — Осторожнее.

— О, кстати, я знаю, что это! Это «Арк Павильон Культуры», он у Тэхёна на рабочем столе ноутбука стоит, — отступив на пару шагов, Чонгук фотографирует здание со всех сторон, чтобы потом показать Тэхёну, и удовлетворённо кивает самому себе. — Блин, а Еын из какого города?..

— Если честно, то без понятия, — заметив, что Чонгук крепко задумался, Чимин перестаёт снимать и щёлкает пальцами свободной руки. Моргнув, Чонгук поднимает голову и молча смотрит на него. — Пойдём дальше?

— Пошли.

Отойдя от столбиков с красной лентой ограждения, Чонгук возвращается к Чимину и продолжает идти рядом с ним. Чимин не отстраняется, иногда сталкиваясь с ним плечом, и это напоминает Чонгуку об их разговоре во время гонки. Правда, Чонгука тогда вырвало несколько раз на глазах у Чимина, но он опустит этот момент.

— Чонгукки, — привычно ласково зовёт Чимин, когда перед ними появляется уголок, посвящённый Пусану. Отвлекаясь от любования мостом Кванан, Чонгук приподнимает брови и переводит на Чимина заинтересованный взгляд. — У меня есть вопрос по поводу литературы, можно?

Вместо ответа Чонгук кивает, поднимаясь на платформу, и наводит камеру на всю экспозицию. Самые популярные достопримечательности его родного города вызывают у Чонгука лёгкую ностальгию и некое сожаление. Может, стоит спросить у папы, будет ли у них с бабушкой финансовая возможность, чтобы в конце учебного года Чонгук прилетел на каникулы домой?

— Я сейчас в свободное время читаю то, что ты подарил, и мне стало интересно, есть ли у тебя любимая книга? Я бы хотел прочитать её тоже.

Открыв рот, Чонгук тут же закрывает его и делает глубокий вздох. После начала учёбы Чонгук перестал читать то, что не задавали по программе, поэтому сейчас ему придётся выбрать из давно прочитанных, что не облегчает задачу. У Чонгука есть привычка находить особенное во всём, что он читает, поэтому со временем каждая книга становится его любимой.

— Хм-м, — прикусив верхнюю губу, Чонгук безучастно фотографирует мост и наконец решает, что ответить. — Наверное… «Джейн Эйр» Шарлотты Бронте. Я бы не сказал, что это моя самая-самая любимая книга, потому что их несколько, но мне нравятся цитаты оттуда. _Если весь мир будет ненавидеть тебя и считать дурным, но ты чист перед собственной совестью, ты всегда найдёшь друзей._

— Ого, это интересная мысль.

— А я о чём! — спрыгнув с возвышения, Чонгук проходится по лохматым волосам ладонью и показывает, что они могут двигаться дальше. Чимин всё время выглядит спокойным, из-за чего у Чонгука складывается впечатление, что он ребёнок, которого впервые вывели на прогулку. — Я пропустил её при первом прочтении, но Чарли сказал, что он любит её больше всего, поэтому я полюбил тоже!

Чимин почему-то молчит, вставая в очередь перед Сеулом, и опирается на стену. Чонгук глупо моргает, когда Чимин скрещивает руки на груди, и тщетно пытается не пялится на его мышцы, покрытые лёгким загаром.

— Ты сказал, что тебе нравится обсуждать с Чарли книги… а он сам тебе нравится?

— Очень, — Чонгук мечтательно вздыхает, хватая самого себя за плечи. Чарли напоминает ему старшего брата: он высокий, заботливый, выглядит так, как будто мог бы идеально подойти на роль мистера Дарси, и имеет невероятно низкий голос, от которого у Чонгука сбивается дыхание. — Он оч- подожди, ты имел в виду, как парень? — после короткого кивка от Чимина, Чонгук давится воздухом от неожиданности. — Нет! Ни в коем случае! Он мой старший!

— Но он… — Чимин хмурится, отталкиваясь от стены, и двигается вслед за стоящей перед ними семьёй. — Это же он подарил тебе цветы тогда в библиотеке, да?

Чонгук опускает взгляд на грудь Чимина, где блестит его серебряная подвеска, и нервно сдавливает зубами внутренние стороны обеих щёк. Вопросы Чимина почему-то иногда похожи на допрос.

— Да, но это не значит, что я нравлюсь ему или он нравится мне, — Чонгук качается из стороны в сторону, пытаясь рассмотреть, где заканчивается очередь, и пропускает, как плечи Чимина расслабленно опускаются. — Он просто заботится обо мне, наверное? Все старшие так делают, даже Чеён…

— Хорошо. Я просто подумал, что старшекурсник, в которого ты влюблён, это Чарли, — подтолкнув Чонгука ладонью за талию, Чимин смятенно трёт лоб и делает пару шагов вперёд. — Потому что он подарил тебе цветы, когда ты поранился, и мне сильно влетело за это.

— Ты мыслишь стереотипно, друзья тоже могут дарить друг другу цветы, — выставив указательный палец, Чонгук принимает важный вид и следит за тем, чтобы Чимин увидел это. Затем, обдумав услышанное, Чонгук обеспокоенно поджимает губы. — Подожди, он ругается на тебя?

— Ага, но в основном за дело, — Чимин по старой привычке шмыгает носом и зачёсывает волосы назад. В это время подходит их очередь, поэтому, чтобы не задерживать людей за ними, Чонгук быстро фотографирует все макеты и делает селфи на фоне Сеульской башни. — Чарли всегда будет спрашивать с меня больше, чем с других президентов.

— Почему? — Чонгук щурится и прикрывает глаза ладонью, когда они освобождают место для других. Здесь солнечные лучи, не стесняясь, проходят сквозь стеклянный потолок. Чимин встаёт так, чтобы закрыть их собой для Чонгука, и его русые волосы охватывает оранжевое пламя.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречал декана Тэхёна? Это мой отец, — им осталось посмотреть только половину выставки, поэтому Чонгук не спешит идти дальше; ему хочется провести с Чимином ещё немного времени. Услышав про декана Пака, Чонгук убирает ладонь от лица и выпучивает глаза. Чимин отмахивается. — Типичная история: я должен делать всё на сто процентов и даже больше, потому что репутация нашего братства, меня и моего отца первостепенна, — заученным голосом оттарабанивает он, и это заставляет Чонгука нахмурить брови и сочувствующе выпятить губы. Он ожидает, что Чимин снова отмахнётся, но тот почему-то смотрит на него в ответ со странным выражением лица.

— Мне кажется, что ты идеальный президент, — искренне признаётся Чонгук, и лицо Чимина смягчается. Передёрнув плечами из-за неуютного молчания, Чонгук стеснительно кивает на следующий город. Пропустив группу туристов, Чимин отшагивает в сторону и на секунду приобнимает Чонгука за плечи, чтобы не потерять.

— Тебе и правда кажется, — тихо и от того низко произносит Чимин в ухо Чонгука и отпускает его, когда мимо проходит последний член туристической группы. — Если бы ты знал меня, ты бы подумал о противоположном.

Как всегда чуть ли не сходя с ума от глубоких голосов, Чонгук инстинктивно передёргивает плечами и ждёт, пока пройдут мурашки. Ему хочется сказать, что Чимин является хорошим президентом при любом раскладе, но разговор начинает уходить в неприятную тему, поэтому он оставляет последнее слово за Чимином. Вместо этого Чонгук поправляет прилипшую к спине рубашку.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы пройти остальные города, а потом перекусить? Тут рядом есть «Waffle House», — уловив настроение Чонгука, Чимин меняется в лице и с заговорщическим видом прикрывает рот ребром правой ладони. — У меня там есть скидка, соглашайся.

— Окей, — облегчённо улыбнувшись, Чонгук кивает и указывает на ближайший к ним Инчхон. — Можешь опять сфотографировать меня? Только без видео, прошу!

— Хорошо, — согласно хмыкнув, Чимин лениво разворачивается и направляется к разноцветной экспозиции. Чонгук вприпрыжку следует за ним.

◊

После выставки Чимин отвозит Чонгука в «Waffle House», где они заказывают на двоих большую порцию хашбраунов с плавленным сыром и грибами (они оба не любят помидоры, и для Чонгука это становится открытием). Чимин оплачивает весь счёт, и Чонгук безуспешно пытается вернуть половину. Он привык, что с Еын и Тэхёном они платят по очереди, но с Чимином это не ощущается правильным.

— Как-нибудь потом отдашь, — говорит Чимин, когда они садятся в машину, и Чонгук знает, что это уловка, однако всё равно угукает. Его мысли уже далеко отсюда.

Осторожно заняв своё место, Чонгук слегка заторможенно пристёгивается и утыкается взглядом в одну точку. Насколько Чонгук помнит, поездка обратно займёт около двадцати минут, и за это время он должен успеть собраться с духом для своего признания.

— Ты не замёрз? С каждым днём вечером всё более прохладно, — спрашивает Чимин с намерением включить печку, но Чонгук мотает головой. Из-за волнения ему даже жарко, и он прислоняется к холодной стороне двери. Не зная, что делать с руками, Чонгук прячет ладони под мышками и визуально уменьшается в размере. — Точно не замёрз, а то я вижу, как ты сжимаешься?

— Нет, — бесшумно отвечает Чонгук, для видимости выпрямляясь, и смотрит прямо перед собой. На его губах появляется отголосок улыбки, который успокаивает Чимина, хотя на самом деле означает обеспокоенность.

Во время поездки к общежитию они разговаривают мало, потому что оба устали за день, и эту тишину Чонгук принимает за благодать. Рассматривая то дорогу в лобовом стекле, то бумажный браслетик с выставки, Чонгук пытается составить своё признание, но это тяжело, потому что в его голове крутится слишком много лишних мыслей.

Должен ли он перечислить всё, что ему нравится в Чимине? Если да, то что стоит сказать? Чонгук никогда не задумывался о том, что именно его привлекло в Чимине изначально, а теперь он уже не может вспомнить… Как будто его чувства были здесь всегда.

Когда серебристая машина подъезжает к территории братства, Чонгук застывает на месте, ощущая, что его начинает подташнивать из-за волнения, и крепко зажмуривается. Во время того, как Чимин заезжает на парковочное место перед домом, Чонгука единожды качает в сторону, и лёгкая тошнота заменяется учащённым дыханием. Стоит машине остановится, Чонгук распахивает глаза и решительно облизывает губы.

— Я пойду вместе с тобой, мне нужно доделать кое-какие дела в кабинете-

— Мы можем сначала поговорить? — жалобным голосом спрашивает Чонгук и щипает себя за тонкую кожу на руке. Он должен был произнести это уверенным голосом, _вести_ диалог, но вместо этого сразу провалился на первом же предложении. Чимин, развернувшись к нему полубоком, тянется, чтобы включить лампочки над ними, и Чонгук перехватывает его пальцы. Браслеты на запястье Чимина глухо звенят из-за быстрого движения. — Только без света… пожалуйста…

— Хорошо, — нахмурившись, Чимин опускает руку и медленно выключает фары. В полутьме Чонгук видит лишь его ноги, на которые падает освещение уличного фонаря, и русые волосы. Когда радио замолкает, Чонгук глубоко вдыхает и сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Он _сделает_ это. — У тебя какие-то проблемы с проживанием на нашей территории? — Чонгук мотает головой. — Или с учёбой? Ты говорил Юнги об этом?

— Н-нет, с этим всё х-хорошо… я хочу поговорить лично с тобой.

— Что-то серьёзное? — Чимин наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть Чонгуку в глаза, но тот упрямо смотрит на приборную панель; одна из рук Чимина всё ещё покоится на руле сверху. Чонгук не хочет заставлять Чимина волноваться, но все нужные слова застревают в лёгких. Наверное, ему стоит начать издалека. — Чонгук?.. Ты же знаешь, что можешь сказать мне всё, что угодно? Если я не смогу помочь, то я обязательно поговорю с Чарли, у него-то точно есть ресурсы. Только не бойся, пожалуйста. Для меня, как для президента, важно ваше благополучие.

— Знаю, д-да, — часто заморгав, чтобы не начать плакать, Чонгук прочищает горло и задерживает дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду. _Вспомни Тэхёна_ , говорит он сам себе, _Тэхён смелый, и ты тоже можешь_. — Но я не об этом. Это кое-что другое и личное.

Чимин не отвечает, давая Чонгуку время, и тот, переведя взгляд уже на передний двор, не замечает, как ладонь Чимина на руле напрягается.

— Я очень благодарен, что ты заботишься о первокурсниках и помогаешь всем с адаптацией, и больше всего, наверное, я признателен за то, что ты общаешься со мной на равных, хотя я здесь никто, — начинает Чонгук робко, не моргая, и пытается абстрагироваться от того, _что_ он делает. — Мы знакомы меньше трёх месяцев, но есть кое-что, чем я хочу поделиться с тобой. Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, если что! Я просто считаю, что ты обязан знать…

В глазах Чимина мелькает неожиданная догадка, и он, сам того не осознавая, едва видимо качает головой. Его глаза ни на секунду не оставляют Чонгука, который в свою очередь не сводит взгляда с сидящих на лавочке студентов перед домом. По задней стороне шеи Чонгука скатывается капелька пота.

— Мне сложно выразить это словами, поэтому, прости, если скажу что-то не так-

— Н-не говори, — вдруг выпаливает Чимин, сбиваясь, и Чонгук в замешательстве дёргает головой. Единственное, что он может разглядеть, это то, что ладонь Чимина так крепко обхватывает руль, что на её тыльной стороне выступили синеватые вены. — Я понял.

— Да? — сокрушённо выдыхает Чонгук. Насколько эгоистично, если он всё ещё хочет сделать так, чтобы его чувства были высказаны? Если хочет прокатить их на языке и ощутить ответственность? — Ты мне нравишься не потому-

— _Пожалуйста_ , — с дрожью, будто на грани просит Чимин, не двигаясь с места, и Чонгук виновато открывает рот. — Не озвучивай, не делай это реальным.

— Но… — Чонгук даже не знает, что сказать. Он прокручивал в голове миллион разных вариантов, а то, что происходит в данный момент, вероятно, было во втором миллионе. — Извини, я не хотел заставить тебя испытывать неловкость… я посчитал, что ты должен узнать о моих чувствах. Это было бы правильным…

Чимин шумно всасывает сквозь сжатые зубы воздух и наконец поворачивается к Чонгуку. Чонгук не уверен из-за слёз, размывающих его зрение, но, кажется, глаза Чимина тоже блестят.

— У меня есть девушка, Чонгук, — с гримасой произносит Чимин и шмыгает носом. На секунду встретившись с Чонгуком взглядом, Чимин опускает его куда-то вниз.

— Я знаю, и я не пытаюсь разрушить ваши отношения или что-то такое, — инстинктивно Чонгук подаётся вперёд, и Чимин мгновенно дёргается назад, широко распахивая глаза. Подняв обе ладони вверх, Чонгук послушно отстраняется. — Я правда хотел всего лишь рассказать тебе, принять отказ и двинуться дальше.

— А зачем рассказывать? Разве я могу отреагировать как-то иначе? Принять твои чувства? Ты думаешь, я из «ваших»? — Чимин кривит губы, и Чонгуку не нужно прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы расслышать за ядовитыми словами его испуг. Только почему он?.. — Ты тоже меня извини, но я не такой.

— Не такой? — повторяет Чонгук, и его щёку пересекает первая слеза. Через несколько секунд их становится так много, что джинсы начинают намокать от падающих на них капель. Чонгук не вытирает их, потому что его руки сжаты в кулаки. Он жалеет, что подстриг сегодня ногти, так бы он смог почувствовать отрезвляющую боль. — Какой _не такой?_

— Неужели я похож на гея? Я-

— Не произноси это, как оскорбление, — Чонгук ненавидит повышать голос, ссориться или кричать, поэтому начинает дрожать, говоря это. Пусть это будет сном, пусть это будет галлюцинацией, но только не тем, что Чимин делает прямо сейчас. — Ты никогда раньше не говорил такие вещи, что произошло? Ты звучишь, как… как…

Чонгук не может заставить себя произнести слово на букву «г». Это некое клеймо и ужасная вещь, которая всё испортит. Она поставит _крест._

— Не переворачивай мои слова, — материал, из которого сделан руль, трещит, когда Чимин проводит по нему рукой. Зажмурившись, он наклоняется к приборной панели и тяжело вздыхает. — Ты не можешь нрав… нет, я не такой, я нормальный.

— _Что?.._ Что значит ты нормальный?..

— Это неправильно, я не такой, — теперь Чонгук отчётливо слышит в словах Чимина хрупкий страх, но не уверен, что тот продолжает разговаривать с ним. Если честно, Чонгуку страшно разбираться с этим. Однажды Чимин сказал, что Чонгук «не пустой», но именно таким он и ощущает себя в данный момент. — Я _не могу_.

— Ты имеешь полное право отвергнуть мою симпатию, но не говори, что это ненормально, — они оба плачут, и Чонгуку стыдно за свои слёзы. Этот вечер не должен был закончится на плохой ноте. Чонгук ожидал дружеского похлопывания по плечу и мягкого отказа. Вместе этого его вернули в старшую школу. — Если ты считаешь, что я-я, Тэхён или… о боже… _Ю-Юнги_ неправильные-

— Я не говорил этого, — Чимин часто дышит ртом, безуспешно пытаясь вытереть поток слёз обеими ладонями. У Чонгука начинает болеть голова. Почему Чимин плачет, и почему это всё выглядит так, как будто произошло то, чего он ждал и боялся большего всего на свете? — Ты думаешь, что я гомофоб, когда я просто пытаюсь дать понять тебе, что я не из «ваших».

Они начинают ходить по кругу. Чонгук облизывает пересохшие губы, касаясь горящего лба, и решает, что этот разговор пора заканчивать. Чеён сказала ждать последствий, но Чонгук слишком устал. Ему всё равно, что будет дальше, это проблема для будущего Чонгука. Настоящий Чонгук хочет запереться в комнате и проплакать до того момента, пока его глаза не высохнут, а из памяти навсегда не выветрится этот разговор.

— Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было? — предлагает Чонгук, с трудом нашаривая в темноте трясущимися пальцами ручку двери. — Не волнуйся, никто не узнает, что я всё же признался тому старшекурснику. Твоя репутация не пострадает из-за слухов.

— Чонгук, — беспомощно шепчет Чимин, пытаясь остановить его, но Чонгук вываливается на улицу и для поддержки впивается в дверь короткими ногтями. — _Пожалуйста_.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну с привкусом сыра, грибов и газировки, Чонгук разворачивается и поджимает губы с разочарованной улыбкой.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты плачешь, но не стоит. Я никому не скажу, что наш заботливый президент с красивой девушкой и успешным отцом боится возможности понравиться парню.

Это звучит как издевательство, но Чонгук правда имел это в виду. Он не разрушит жизнь Чимина из-за отказа. Даже если Чимин оказался не тем, кем Чонгук считал его, Чонгук не поступит так низко.

В конце концов, это только его вина.

Чимин снова зовёт его, выходя из машины, но Чонгук делает вид, что не слышит, и быстро скрывается внутри большого и тёплого дома.

Может, если Чеён уже вернулась, Чонгук спрячет лицо в её бирюзовых волосах, выслушает монолог о том, какая он тупица, и благополучно заснёт.

А с утра сделает вид, что он никогда не признавался, а Чимин продолжает смотреть на него с улыбкой, которая заставляет его задерживать дыхание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimin's scene:  
> ( comes out the most when i feel i’m in a vulnerable place, made a lot of mistakes i wish i knew how to erase, when I'm afraid, might get distant and I push you away ) ;  
> time — nf.
> 
> сачон¹ — кузен по-корейски.
> 
> давайте мы все закроем глазки и сделаем вид, что дороро вышло в 18 году.


	16. Chapter 16

— Ты была права, — выпаливает Чонгук, толкая дверь на себя, и залетает в комнату. В следующую секунду он застывает на месте. Чонгук ожидал, что Чеён и Момо уже вернулись и как обычно будут в комнате Момо, но её кровать пуста.

— Чонгукки? — непонимающе зовёт со своей стороны Лола и поднимается на кровати. Чонгук испуганно распахивает глаза и поворачивает голову на источник звука. Его лицо всё ещё влажное и липкое, и когда они с Лолой встречаются взглядами, его глаза снова наполняются слезами. — Что случилось?

Не ответив, Чонгук пятится назад и всхлипывает, когда натыкается на кого-то спиной. Обернувшись, Чонгук понимает, что налетел на Чимина, и в панике протискивается боком в коридор.

— Чонгук, подожди, — Чимин пытается остановить его за плечо, но Чонгук пулей пролетает к лестнице. Лола тоже окликает его. — Чонгук!

— Что ты сделал с ним, Чимин? Почему вы оба плачете? — это последнее, что слышит Чонгук. Сопровождаемый собственным топотом, он спускается на второй этаж (к счастью, в такое время все обычно расходятся по комнатам) и планирует спуститься на первый, когда у подножия лестницы замечает Тэхёна и Еын.

— _Тэхён_ , — выдавив сквозь плач чужое имя, Чонгук встречает Тэхёна на середине и впивается в его руки напряжёнными пальцами. Тэхён _поймёт._ Тэхён тоже «неправильный», как считает Чимин. Возможно, он не ошибается. Издав смазанный звук, Чонгук поднимается по лестнице спиной вперёд и не сводит с Тэхёна взгляда. Тот в замешательстве держит руки в воздухе, чтобы Чонгук использовал их, как опору, и после того, как они заканчивают подъём, мягко разворачивает Чонгука спиной к себе.

— С Чимином что-то случилось? Вы же были днём вместе, да? — спрашивает Еын, поднимаясь на носочки, и Чонгук открывает для ответа рот, но его перебивают голоса сверху. Это точно Лола и Чимин. Опустив руку Тэхёна, Чонгук ускоряется и в две секунды оказывается рядом со своей дверью. Вытащив ключ трясущимися пальцами, Чонгук нажимает на ручку и заходит в комнату. Еын и Тэхён молча следуют за ним.

— Чонгук, пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — остановившись посередине, Чонгук сжимает руки в кулаки и упрямо смотрит в паркет под ногами, игнорируя тот факт, что Чимин стоит в ярде от него. Чонгук знает, что Еын и Тэхён сейчас задаются вопросами, но всё равно не собирается отвечать Чимину. Если он посмотрит на него ещё хотя бы секунду, он не прекратит плакать. — Чонгук?

— Нет, — Чонгук вздрагивает, услышав низкий голос Тэхёна, и дверь за его спиной резко хлопает, а далее в замке поворачивается ключ. Обернувшись, Чонгук видит перед собой хмурое лицо Тэхёна и, не раздумывая, подходит к нему и крепко обнимает. Тэхён выше него, пахнет костром, лесом и горьким одеколоном, и Чонгук близко прижимается к нему, пряча лицо в мятом капюшоне толстовки. — Не торопись, — внезапно шепчет Тэхён, и Чонгук закрывает глаза.

Пока он плачет и дрожит, Тэхён держит его за талию, игнорируя то, что ткань рубашки на спине взмокла от пота, и Чонгук ещё никогда не был так благодарен. Постепенно успокаиваясь, он слышит, как рядом открываются дверцы и льётся вода.

— Хочешь пить? — слабым голосом спрашивает Еын, когда Чонгук распрямляется и отстраняется от Тэхёна, вытирая щёки кончиками пальцев. Они так и не включили свет, и в бликах ночника Еын выглядит испуганной и, в отличие от Тэхёна, который неосознанно выпятил грудную клетку, втягивает голову в плечи. Чонгука пронзает чувство вины. — У вас больше ничего не было в шкафу, но я могу сходить на кухню… если вы хотите поговорить вдвоём…

— Эм, нет, нет, извини, я просто… спасибо, — приняв из бледных рук Еын вытянутый стакан, Чонгук садится прямо там, где стоял, и опирается о свою кровать. Тэхён присаживается рядом с ним, а Еын смущённо остаётся на месте.

— Я точно не мешаю?..

— Еын, — кратко зовёт Тэхён, и Чонгук до онемения прикусывает нижнюю губу. У него не получается вложить в слова то, что чувствует. Это ощущение безопасности. Чонгук доверяет им обоим, но Тэхёну тоже нравятся парни, и он поймёт. Тэхён _поймёт._

— Помнишь, вы с Момо и Суён хотели знать имя того старшекурсника? — робко начинает Чонгук, когда под пристальным взглядом Тэхёна Еын опускается на пол перед ними и обхватывает себя за голые плечи. — Я сегодня признался ему в чувствах.

Еын ахает, на автомате накидывая на себя плед, который ей на колени бросил Тэхён, и прикрывает раскрытый рот ладонью. Чонгук видит боковым зрением лишь силуэт Тэхёна и инстинктивно прижимается к нему плечом.

— Я бы в жизни не подумала, что это Чимин, — Еын отдаёт Чонгуку две пачки влажных и сухих салфеток, и тот принимает их с благодарным кивком. Осушив стакан за два глотка, Чонгук вытаскивает первую влажную салфетку и мнёт её в пальцах. — Он… отказал тебе, да?

— Конечно, — горько усмехнувшись, Чонгук вытирает правую щёку и нежно массирует покрасневшую кожу. Наверное, ему стоит увлажнить её после засохших слёз. Поёрзав на месте, Еын прижимает колени к груди и кладёт на них подбородок. — Он сказал, что мои чувства неправильные.

После его слов повисает молчание, а следом Тэхён поднимается на колени. Следующие несколько секунд он сверлит раздражённым взглядом закрытую дверь. Когда Чонгук намеревается что-то сказать, Тэхён быстро садится обратно и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Он так и сказал?

— Почти? — видеть Тэхёна возмущённым несколько дней назад было непривычно, но вот злой Тэхён, если честно, немного пугает. Они никогда не говорили на личные темы, поэтому Тэхён остаётся загадкой для Чонгука. — Он сказал, что он не такой.

— Не такой?

— Нормальный, — в тишине шепчет Чонгук, и Еын ахает во второй раз. Тэхён хмурит брови, смотря куда-то вниз, и Чонгуку практически физически неловко, что он нагружает друзей своими переживаниями. — Извините, что я испортил ваш вечер истерикой.

Отмахнувшись, Тэхён тянется за бутылкой, которую отставила Еын, и выливает оставшуюся воду в стакан Чонгука.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — признаётся Еын. Её крошечный силуэт едва видно в освещении ночника. Чонгук делает большой глоток и морщится. Он не жалеет о своих чувствах, но он бы хотел, чтобы всё прошло по-другому. — Слова Чимина звучат нелепо…

— Не слушай его, — сухо говорит Тэхён, не двигаясь с места, и упирается локтем в колено. — С твоими чувствами всё в порядке. Если он не принимает их, то это его дело. Но называть себя нормальным, имея в виду гетеросексуальную ориентацию… я скажу об этом Юнги.

— Нет! — горячо возражает Чонгук и сам вздрагивает из-за громкости голоса. Помотав головой, Чонгук стискивает пальцами пустой стакан и прикусывает нижнюю губу, тут же ощущая боль; он и не заметил, как она лопнула. — Я пообещал, что никому не скажу о случившемся.

— Так будет лучше, Чонгук, — обеспокоенно произносит Еын, сильнее прижимая колени к груди, и смотрит на Чонгука грустными глазами. — Юнги должен знать, что его лучший друг — гомофоб.

— Чимин не гомофоб, он… — Чонгук запинается, не зная какое подобрать слово, и ставит стакан на пол между собой и Тэхёном. В их комнате прохладно из-за приоткрытого окна, и Чонгук вдыхает свежий воздух полной грудью; на улице неестественно тихо. — Он просто удивился?..

— Ты пытаешься защитить его. Это плохо.

— Да… — добавляет Еын, и внезапно шмыгает носом. Тэхён с Чонгуком тотчас вскидывают головы. Заметив, что на неё смотрят, Еын нерешительно выпрямляется и отворачивает голову. В полной тишине раздаётся первый смазанный звук.

— Эй, ты чего?.. — переместившись на колени, Тэхён подползает к Еын и склоняется к ней с растерянным выражением лица. Засомневавшись, Чонгук отталкивается от кровати спиной и садится с другой стороны. Теперь Еын плачет, уткнувшись в ладони, и больше не сдерживается. — Еын?..

— Еын?.. — тоже пробует Чонгук, и осторожно кладёт на голову Еын ладонь. Когда её не отталкивают, Чонгук начинает убаюкивающе гладить тёмные волосы. — Прости… я не планировал расстроить тебя.

— Нет, это я должна извин-няться, — заикаясь, наконец-то отвечает Еын и опускает руки, не поднимая головы. Еын упорно смотрит на свои выпрямленные колени. — Я расплакалась, как эгоистка. Просто… просто почему парни постоянно поступают так с теми, кому они нравятся?..

Вопросительно переглянувшись с Тэхёном, Чонгук перестаёт гладить Еын по голове и кладёт рядом с ней пачку салфеток. Всхлипнув, Еын вытаскивает одну салфетку и комкает её в пальцах.

— Ты хотела днём поговорить с нами о чём-то, — Тэхён скрещивает ноги и придвигается ближе.

— С этим можно повременить, — едва слышно говорит Еын куда-то в пол и проводит салфеткой по тёмным потёкам под правым глазом. — Мы же говорим о Чонгуке и-

— Нет, погоди, — устроившись поудобнее на холодном паркете, Чонгук наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть Еын в наполненные слезами глаза. — Что ты хотела рассказать? Тебя что-то тревожит?..

Вместо ответа Еын сминает использованную салфетку и, оставив под левым глазом расплывшуюся косметику, достаёт что-то из заднего кармана джинсов. Это маленькая фотография. Нет, это какое-то чёрное изображение, по середине которого есть светлое пятно.

Чонгук не решается спросить ещё раз, поэтому молчит, как и Тэхён, а Еын, не моргая, очень долго смотрит на картинку в руках. Через пару долгих минут Еын не без труда сжимает её и позволяет бесформенную шарику скатиться в пространство между её ногами.

— Я не знаю, как вы отреагируете на это, но, п-пожалуйста, не осуждайте, — брови Чонгука ползут вверх, когда руки Еын начинают трястись, и он без сомнений берёт одну из ледяных ладоней в свою. Вытерев нос свободной, Еын трепетно сжимает пальцы Чонгука и поднимает голову. Когда они встречаются взглядами, Еын тяжело вздыхает. — …я беременна.

Чонгук беспомощно открывает рот, ошарашенный новостью, и поворачивается к Тэхёну, у которого на лице нет никаких эмоций. Когда никто ничего не говорит, Тэхён движется вперёд и приобнимает Еын за плечи. Та с готовностью вжимается в его грудь лицом и беззвучно плачет.

— Я не хотела нагружать вас, но Эзра сказал, что ему не нужны узкоглазые япошки, поэтому мне пришлось идти на УЗИ одной, и это было очень страшно, — приглушённый плач Еын превращается в настоящие рыдания, и она трясётся. Обхватив Еын обеими руками, Тэхён поддерживает её затылок большой ладонью и кладёт подбородок на растрёпанные волосы. — П-пожалуйста, только не отворачивайтесь от меня, в-вы мои лучшие друзья, и я не знаю, ч-что будут делать без в-вас.

Коротко кивнув Чонгуку в сторону шкафов, Тэхён даёт Еын выплакаться. Подорвавшись с места, Чонгук отходит за второй бутылкой воды. Налив её в свой стакан, Чонгук возвращается к месту рядом с Тэхёном и неуклюже ёрзает.

— Ты тоже наш лучший друг, — когда Еын перестаёт держаться за талию Тэхёна и плавно отодвигается, Тэхён берёт влажную салфетку и бережно проходится ею по щекам Еын, придерживая её за подбородок, — поэтому, во-первых, никогда не думай, что ты «нагружаешь» нас, а, во-вторых, даже не смей предполагать, что мы можем отвернуться от тебя из-за такого.

— Да, мы с тобой, — добавляет Чонгук, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и предлагает Еын полный стакан. Дождавшись, пока Еын всё выпьет, Чонгук неуверенно спрашивает: — Ты решила, что будешь делать?..

— Я не знаю, — поправив упавшие на лицо волосы, Еын поджимает губы с усталым выражением лица, и Чонгук вдруг понимает, что всё это время Еын несла этот груз на своих плечах в одиночку. — Наверное, я должна родить… если я сделаю аборт, я больше никогда не смогу иметь детей…

— Серьёзно?! — Чонгук приподнимается и опускается на колени. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но он впервые в такой ситуации. Тэхён, который выглядит собраннее всех, тоже молчит. — А как же учёба…

— Я не знаю, — повторяет Еын, её нижняя губа дрожит. — _Я не знаю_ , что я буду делать.

— Мы разберёмся, — обещает Тэхён, решительно кивая. Чонгук переводит на него полный восхищения взгляд, как-то некстати думая, что ему никогда не стать таким. — Поговорим со старшими и спросим-

— Только не со старшими! — со страхом на высоких тонах говорит Еын и хватается холодными руками за ладони Тэхёна и Чонгука. — Не говорите никому!

— Хорошо, — Тэхён понимающе улыбается, тряся маленькие пальцы Еын, и та облегчённо выдыхает. Подавшись вперёд, Еын обвивает парней за плечи и притягивает их к себе. — Не переживай, Еын, мы, как сказал Чонгук до этого, с тобой. Мы же всё-таки лучшие друзья.

Шмыгнув носом, Еын на секунду сжимает руки и целует Тэхёна в щёку. Отпустив его, Еын поворачивается к Чонгуку и невесомо касается губами его правого виска. Ойкнув от осознания, что её блеск оставил следы, Еын вытаскивает две влажные салфетки.

— Извините… и спасибо, — отсев назад, Еын пробует улыбнуться. — Я люблю вас.

— И мы тебя, — смыв липкий след с щеки, Тэхён неаккуратно бросает использованную салфетку в общую кучку мусора. Чонгук рьяно трясёт головой, соглашаясь. — Если кто-то будет обижать тебя, сразу дай знак, мы разберёмся. Смотри какие мы, — похлопав себя по животу, Тэхён падает на вытянутую ладонь и, ткнув в Чонгука, притворно негодующе хмурится. — Напряги пресс.

— Я так и сделал, — жалобно оправдывается Чонгук, действительно напрягая бедные мышцы, и впервые за вечер комната наполняется ярким смехом. Прикрыв рот кончиками пальцев, Еын от неожиданности смеётся, и Тэхён гордо расправляет плечи.

— У меня кубиков побольше, чем у вас, будет, — отсмеявшись, Еын кладёт ладонь на футболку под грудь, и улыбка медленно пропадает с её лица. — Уже нет, наверное…

Поморщившись из-за неловкого молчания, Тэхён встаёт на ноги, чуть не свалившись назад, и начинает собирать пустые бутылки и салфетки. Замешкавшись, Тэхён подбирает и смятый снимок Еын под её безмолвное одобрение и выбрасывает всё в единственную мусорную корзину под общим столом.

— Я понимаю, что мы так ни к чему и не пришли, но что скажете на то, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь сладкого и посмотреть несколько эпизодов «Бруклина 9-9»? — разогнувшись, Тэхён упирает руки в бока и с приподнятыми бровями переводит взгляд с Чонгука на Еын. Он чувствует себя странно, ведя себя, как старший, будучи самым младшим, но Тэхён обязан защитить своих друзей. Даже если он не в силах моментально осчастливить их, Тэхён попытается превратить конец вечера в приятное воспоминание. — Я могу сделать какао и разогреть вчерашний пирог.

— Эм… меня сейчас немного тошнит от такого, — сознаётся Еын, возвращая упавший плед на открытые плечи, и прячет замёрзшие ладони между бёдер. — Я не против обычной воды.

— У меня есть сок, хочешь? — отзывается Чонгук у шкафа, выбирая среди сложенных рубашек наименее мятую, и вопросительно наклоняет голову в сторону. — Ой… а их можно пить, ну… при беременности?

— Блин, ребят, прошу, давайте не заострять на этом внимание. Хотя бы сегодня? — Еын кривится. Тэхён и Чонгук обмениваются виноватыми взглядами. — Мне можно сок, если он из бутылки или пакета. Свежевыжатые нельзя…

— Принято, босс, — отсалютовав, Тэхён подходит к двери и, открыв замок, задерживается. Подождав, пока Чонгук закончит выбирать одежду, а Еын пересядет на незанятый рюкзаком Тэхёна стул, Тэхён решает обозначить план действий вслух: — Получается, я иду делать нам перекус, потом мы с Чонгуком быстро принимаем душ, и дальше все вместе сядем что-то смотреть?

— Стойте, вечером же нельзя девушкам находится в комнатах парней и наоборот, — Чонгук отрешённо прижимает футболку и шорты к груди. Еын на его слова иронично выгибает бровь.

— И что Чимин сделает, выгонит меня? — облокотившись на спинку стула, Еын вытирает последние слёзы. — Если он считает, что между противоположным полом не может быть обычной дружбы, это _его_ проблемы. Я больше не считаю его своим президентом.

По лицу Чонгука пробегается сожаление, смешанное с беспокойством, но Тэхён считает, что Еын права. Он разочаровался в Чимине, и с этого момента авторитетами для него будут Юнги и остальные кураторы. Чимин прекрасно знал, что Юнги и Тэхён — геи, Момо — лесбиянка, а Чеён и Чонгук — бисексуалы, поэтому он должен был быть осторожен со словами. Тэхён не в старшей школе, и теперь он не прощает гомофобию. Пусть Чимин считает себя нормальным и остаётся президентом, Тэхён будет игнорировать его существование.

— Я вернусь через десять минут, — произносит Тэхён, делая успокаивающий вздох, и выходит в коридор. В доме действительно тихо, не считая парочки студентов на заднем дворе, поэтому Тэхён бесшумно спускается на кухню и ставит на кухонный остров необходимые ему ингредиенты.

Добавив в стакан Еын гранатовый сок и лёд, Тэхён делает для них с Чонгуком большие кружки какао с маршмэллоу, корицей и имбирём и разрезает яблочный пирог. Готовка всегда умиротворяет Тэхёна, поэтому к тому моменту, как всё оказывается на подносе, Тэхён перестаёт сжимает зубы от негодования. Он не такой талантливый, как Чонгук, и не такой умный, как Еын, поэтому к своему единственному хобби Тэхён относится с трепетом.

Взяв на всякий случай тарелку с фруктами, Тэхён задвигает за собой перегородку и решает пройти через гостиную. Когда он почти доходит до лестницы, его внимание привлекает странный звук. Заметив полоску света, падающую на ковёр в коридоре, Тэхён с любопытством заворачивает в сторону президентского кабинета и замедляет шаг. Подозрительно сощурившись, Тэхён заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь и мгновенно замирает.

Большая часть скрыта от его глаз, но Тэхёну удаётся рассмотреть Чимина. Тот сидит в кресле, неестественно скрючившись, а Лола стоит перед ним на коленях и даёт ему держаться за её сжатые вместе пальцы (Тэхён отсюда видит, как они покраснели от силы, с которой на них жмут).

— Ты здесь, Чимин. Ты не исчезаешь, смотри, — заставив Чимина заглянуть в её глаза, Лола двигает руками и поднимает их вверх вместе с его ладонями. Чимин, следуя за ними, делает глубокий вздох. — Это я, чувствуешь мои пальцы? — Чимин с трудом кивает. — Ты видишь меня?

— Д-да, — Лола повторяет движение руками, направляя Чимина, и одобряюще улыбается. — И с-слышу.

— Молодец, я горжусь тобой. Сможешь сделать ещё один вздох для меня? — Чимин испуганно трясёт головой. Мягко освободив правую ладонь, Лола кладёт её на колено Чимина и показательно вдыхает, задерживая дыхание на пару секунд. — Давай вместе?

Половица под ногами Тэхёна предательски скрепит, и Лола резко оборачивается. Скрытый полумраком, Тэхён отступает назад в гостиную и пятится, пока не наталкивается спиной на дверной косяк.

Вернувшись к лестнице, Тэхён бегом поднимается по ней, перескакивая через две ступеньки, и решает отдышаться, прежде чем заходить в свою комнату.

Тэхён не знает, что это было, но ему всё равно, если это не касается его друзей. Это _не его_ дело.

◊

Чонгук проворачивает резиновую ручку шпателя в руках и опускает голову как можно ниже. Новые слёзы, скатившиеся с его щёк, падают на металлическую поверхность, и ярко-розовая жевательная резинка на ламинате начинает расплываться.

Боже, почему он такая плакса?

Сегодня Еын, Чонгук и Тэхён не пошли на занятия и провели большую часть дня в комнате, досматривая третий сезон «Бруклина 9-9» и успешно очищая шкаф со снэками, но ближе к трём часам Чонгуку пришлось выбраться в реальный мир. Еын ходила на подработку только потому, что Чонгуку нужна была компания, и он едва уговорил её остаться сегодня в братстве и отдохнуть. Вчерашний вечер казался ужасным кошмаром, но, когда Чонгук открыл глаза, осознание ударило его, словно грузовой поезд.

Чонгук привык к тому, что его сердце успешно попадало под удар каждый раз, когда он начинал испытывать симпатию. Ощущение страха и невзаимности было его знакомым компаньоном. Чонгук не удивился, что в этот раз у него ничего не получилось, но вчера, засыпая рядом со свернувшейся вокруг одеяла Еын, он внезапно спросил себя: «А стоит ли пытаться дальше?». Вероятно, в Чонгуке нет ничего такого, что цепляло бы людей.

Слова Чимина разочаровали Чонгука, потому что для него Чимин был нерушимым идеалом. Чимин старательный президент, трудолюбивый студент и, Чонгук уверен, прекрасная вторая половина. Чонгук всегда смотрел на Чимина, как на что-то недостижимое, поэтому он единственный, кто виноват. Чимин ничего не обещал ему, Чонгук сам сделал его своим кумиром.

Но…

Тряхнув головой, Чонгук приказывает себе закончить с бездельем и отковыривает застывшее пятно под его коленями. Он не вытирает бегущие слёзы, потому что вряд ли кто-то подойдёт к нему в ближайшее время, и продолжает поддевать шпателем разноцветные жевательные резинки, когда рядом раздаётся неприятный скрип. Посмотрев в сторону, Чонгук встречается взглядом с тёмно-зелёными глазами и, распахнув рот, каменеет на месте.

— Почему ты здес- оу, — проморгавшись, Чонгук вытирает тыльной стороной ставшими обыденными слёзы, и Чарли перестаёт нажимать грудью на спинку сидения. Чонгуку становится легче. — Я не планировал застать тебя в такой личный момент, приношу свои извинения.

— Ничего страшного, — проведя ладонью по носу, Чонгук встаёт и кладёт шпатель в пакет, надетый на ведро. — Привет.

— Привет, — внимательно вглядевшись в покрывающееся смущением лицо Чонгука, Чарли проверяет время на часах и поднимает брови. — Полина сказала, что ты здесь с трёх часов, поэтому предлагаю сделать перерыв. У нас в кабинете есть чай.

— Давай, — одёрнув тёмно-синий анорак, Чонгук закусывает кровоточащую губу и выходит в проход. Кто-то окликает Чонгука со стороны сцены, и тот, нацепив фальшивую улыбку, машет радостному Джено ладонью. Когда Чарли подходит к нему, Чонгук с сомнением ставит на одно из кресел ведро. — Я не помешаю?

— Нет, что ты, пойдём, — указав подбородком на выход, Чарли открывает для Чонгука дверь и пропускает его вперёд.

Кабинет Чарли оказывается в этой же части здания на втором этаже. Сняв болтающуюся на груди карту-ключ, Чарли прикладывает её к электронному замку. Чонгук успевает прочитать позолоченные таблички «Чарли О’Донован, проректор U of C, заместитель председателя студенческого совета» и «Диана Грин, председатель студенческого совета, аспирант».

— Не стесняйся, заходи, — пройдя к одному из столов, Чарли включает компьютер и, упираясь обеими ладонями в прозрачную поверхность, следит за тем, что происходит на экране. Чонгук делает маленький шажок по направлению к кожаному дивану рядом с кулером и стеклянным столиком и отмечает пастельно-зелёные стены. Ему нравится этот цвет. — Есть предпочтения в напитках? Чёрный, фруктовый, зелёный чай?

— Зелёный, пожалуйста, — Чонгуку неуютно занимать чужое время, но лёгкая улыбка Чарли, подходящего к кулеру, расслабляет его, и Чонгук присаживается на край чёрной подушки. — Я отвлекаю тебя, извини…

— Ничего ты не отвлекаешь, перестань. Мой рабочий день закончился пятнадцать минут назад. Полина и Саймон присмотрят за залом, — поправив очки, Чарли достаёт из шкафчика под кулером две стеклянные кружки. Залив чайные пакетики кипятком и добавив холодной воды, Чарли кидает в кружки кусочки засушенного лимона. — Сахар?

— Нет, спасибо, — приняв кружку, Чонгук дует на светлую жидкость и делает первый глоток. Подвинув стул для посетителей к дивану, Чарли садится перед Чонгуком и закидывает ногу на ногу. Чонгук нервно передёргивает плечами, когда на него направляют задумчивый взгляд.

— Насколько это будет нагло, если я поинтересуюсь причиной твоих слёз? — привычно хриплым и от того убаюкивающим голосом спрашивает Чарли, и Чонгук зализывает трещину в губе. Стоит ли нагружать чужого человека своими проблемами? Но Чарли же не чужой… — Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, поэтому, пожалуйста, не чувствуй себя обязанным.

— Я не чувствую, — нажав передними зубами на трещину, Чонгук ставит остывающую кружку рядом с кулером. Чарли, подражая Чонгуку, освобождает руки и пододвигается к нему. — Мне не хочется ныть… и приставать к тебе со своими переживания, поэтому, наверное, всё нормально.

— Наверное? — Чарли склоняет голову, круглая лампа отражается в линзах его очков маленькими кольцами. Почему-то Чонгуку на ум приходит глупая мысль, что Чарли идут очки. Жаль, что он редко носит их. — Пожалуйста, не думай, что ты как-то нагружаешь меня. Делиться чем-то важным со своими друзьями это не приставание и не нытьё.

 _С друзьями…_ Чонгук перебирает пальцы, опустив взгляд и скрывая удивлённую улыбку, и его шея начинает краснеть.

— Ты точно не против?.. — со вздохом спрашивает Чонгук и с надеждой приподнимает брови. Когда Чарли со смешком отвечает, что _не против_ , Чонгук выпрямляется, бессознательно копируя образцовую осанку Чарли. — Ладно… если честно, то там ничего такого, обычные безответные чувства…

— Ты признался кому-то в симпатии?

— Да, — зациклившись на крошечной родинке между костяшками, Чонгук вжимает в неё подушечку указательного пальца и размышляет. Чарли говорил, что он не гомофоб, поэтому Чонгук доверяет ему. Про Чимина, он, конечно же, не скажет. Это не должно отразиться на нём. — Это был парень… я бисексуал…

Чонгуку становится тревожно из-за своего признания, поэтому он поднимает глаза. Чарли ободряюще улыбается.

— Я благодарен тебе за доверие, — голос Чарли пропитан лёгким уважением и признанием, и где-то глубоко внутри Чонгука что-то сдувается. Прогоняя скованность, он невольно улыбается. — Могу представить, как это тяжело, учитывая мнение окружающих по этому поводу.

— Спасибо, — радость Чонгука почти сразу же испаряется, когда он вспоминает о совершенно противоположной реакции Чимина. Чем больше он думает об этом, тем больше ему кажется, что чужие слова имели смысл. Они пошатнули уверенность Чонгука.

— Надеюсь, тот парень не сказал тебе ничего неприятного?

— Ну… — Чонгук застывает взглядом на чёрном галстуке Чарли, чтобы не видеть его реакцию, и непроизвольно чешет блеклые шрамики на правой ладони. — Отказав мне, он сказал, что в отличие от меня он нормальный…

— Что? Кошмар… — Чонгук пожимает плечами, рассматривая теперь широкие плечи Чарли, скрытые белоснежной тканью рубашки, и нажимает на тонкую кожу между костяшками. — Ты же понимаешь, что он не прав и его слушать не нужно?

— Почему нет? — грустно откликается Чонгук, осмеливаясь встретиться взглядом с Чарли, и изумляется волнению в чужих глазах. — Никто не принимает нас за равных в этом плане. Некоторые даже думают, что это отклонение от нормы…

— Постой, — приблизившись, Чарли протягивает руку, и Чонгук непонимающе хмурится. — Ты позволишь взять твою ладонь?

— Конечно, — недоумевая, Чонгук двигается по подушке вперёд и растерянно вкладывает свои тонкие пальцы в чужие. Чарли берёт его ладонь за основание, разворачивая тыльной стороной к себе, и кожу Чонгука пронзают приятные искры.

— К сожалению, я не владею достаточным количеством информации, чтобы предоставить точные данные, поэтому воспользуемся условностями, — загнув большой палец Чонгука, Чарли мягко нажимает на него. — Смотри, например, это лесбиянки, а это геи и другие виды сексуальной ориентации, которые я не буду перечислять, чтобы ненароком не ошибиться, — указательный и средний пальцы Чонгука заставляют согнуться следом. — Остались бисексуалы и гетеросексуалы, — одновременно с этими словами Чарли слегка давит на безымянный палец и мизинец Чонгука. Отпустив его запястье, Чарли накрывает чужой кулак ладонью и испытующе смотрит на него. — Есть ли что-то общее у тех, про кого я сейчас сказал?

— Я… не понимаю тебя, — Чонгук глупо моргает, вздрагивая из-за тёплой ладони Чарли, и заправляет за ухо мешающуюся прядь розовых волос. Чарли в ожидании поднимает бровь. — Честно, не понимаю.

— Мы все люди, — объясняет Чарли, отклоняясь назад, но не отпуская его руку. — Мы должны быть равны. К сожалению, пока что это не так, но я надеюсь, что в будущем это изменится. И изменить это можем _мы._

— Ого… спасибо, — Чонгук накрывает ладонь Чарли своей и с признательностью стискивает её. Чонгук не знает, как выразить облегчение и радость, которые он испытывает из-за того, что Чарли такой замечательный.

— Тебе не за что благодарить меня, — Чарли по-доброму хмыкает, поджимая уголки губ. — Могу ли я сказать ещё кое-что?

— Конечно…

— Я представляю, насколько тебе сейчас грустно из-за того парня, но постарайся отпустить его. Иногда разбитое сердце это _не_ плохо, — глаза Чонгука начинает щипать из-за огромного количества эмоций, и Чарли издаёт приглушённое _ш-ш-ш._ — Иногда оно заставляет тебя двигаться вперёд.

Вытерев глаза свободной ладонью, Чонгук несколько раз кивает и смеётся, осознав какой он всё-таки чувствительный.

— Я постараюсь не забыть. Кстати, эта фраза звучит довольно поэтично. Из какой она книги?

— Ни из какой, — в этот момент Чонгук понимает, что они давно держатся за руки, и румянец с шеи переходит на щёки. — Это моё.

Вдруг слева раздаётся нетерпеливый стук, и Чонгук поворачивает голову. Он не успевает ни отпустить руки Чарли, ни отодвинуться, когда дверь резко открывается.

— Чарли, привет, ты сможешь сделать мне справки? У меня у первокурсников-, — споткнувшись на входе, Чимин давится воздухом и молча открывает рот. Чонгук, осознав, _кто_ зашёл в кабинет, дёргает головой в противоположную сторону так быстро, что его шея хрустит. — Я не п-помешал?

— Нет, заходи, — расцепив ладони, Чарли с добродушной улыбкой поднимается и указывает Чонгуку на остывший чай. Что-то пробормотав, Чонгук впивается в прозрачное стекло скрюченными пальцами и считает плавающие кусочки лимона. — Что ты хотел ещё раз, я не расслышал?

— Справки для первого курса, — остановившись у стула, Чимин кладёт на его спинку ладонь и поворачивается полубоком к Чонгуку. Тот чувствует на себе сверлящий взгляд, но настырно не обращает на него никакого внимания. Чонгуку страшно смотреть на Чимина. — Привет.

— Привет, — отвечает одними губами Чонгук и краем глаза видит, как Чарли стоя что-то быстро печатает на компьютере.

— В следующий раз прошу обращаться заранее, — незлобно журит Чарли и наклоняется, чтобы включить принтер. Чимин в его сторону даже не смотрит, и Чонгуку становится некомфортно от излишнего внимания. До этого момента он игнорировал звонки и письма Чимина, поэтому это первый раз, когда они находятся в одной комнате.

— Мы можем поговорить? Ты когда освободишься? — спрашивает Чимин вполголоса, наклоняясь в сторону Чонгука, и тот перемещается в угол дивана рядом с кулером. — Чонгук?..

— Напечатаю пока двадцать штук, столько хватит? — вздрогнув, Чимин переводит на Чарли вопросительный взгляд, а затем, очнувшись, кивает. — Когда я говорю, я хочу, чтобы ты меня слушал, хорошо?

— Да, извини.

Взгляд Чарли с дружелюбно насмешливого становится недовольным, и он подзывает Чимина к себе. Когда принтер заканчивает печатать, Чарли ставит на каждом экземпляре круглую печать и оставляет свою подпись. За это время Чонгук выпивает весь чай и успевает попробовать засушенный лимон.

— Чарли, — зовёт Чонгук, поставив кружку на стол, и делает вид, что завязывает шнурки, чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть на кого-либо из присутствующих. Из-за встречи с Чимином тело Чонгука охватывает липкий жар. — Мы договорились встретиться с Тэхёном и Еын, я пойду, наверное.

— Тебя отвезти? — галантно предлагает Чарли, аккуратно убирая подсыхающие листы в прозрачную папку, и протягивает её Чимину.

— Давай лучше я? Мне по пути в братство, — Чимин не глядя хватает папку. Чонгуку приходится сделать вид, что шнурки на левом ботинке тоже развязались. Для Чарли, который ничего не знает, у Чонгука нет никаких причин отказывать Чимину, поэтому он обречённо кивает и выходит вслед за старшими в коридор. Следующие десять минут становятся самыми неловкими в его жизни, потому что Чарли решает проведать ребят в актовом зале и провожает Чонгука и Чимина до лестницы.

— Здесь я вас покину, — Чонгук, державшийся ближе к Чарли, случайно задевает его плечом, когда тот останавливается у приоткрытых дверей, и глаза Чонгука комично распахиваются. Чарли треплет его по лохматым прядям на затылке, и впервые в жизни Чонгук жалеет, что решил не укладывать с утра волосы. — Ты не забудешь о моих сегодняшних словах? Обещаешь?

— Не забуду, спасибо ещё раз.

— Всегда рад помочь. Обращайся, если появятся какие-то проблемы, которые твой непутёвый президент не сможет решить, — смерив помрачневшего Чимина быстрым взглядом, Чарли жмёт обоим парням руки и скрывается в резных дверях актового зала. Как только он исчезает, с губ Чонгука пропадает улыбка, и он, за секунду разогнавшись, улетает вниз по лестнице. Чимин, конечно же, спускается за ним.

— Не убегай. Пожалуйста, — обогнав Чонгука, Чимин встаёт перед на нескольких ступеньках ниже на безопасном расстоянии и поднимает ладони в защитном жесте. Он не пытается дотронуться до Чонгука, за что тот безгранично благодарен. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Сдавшись, Чонгук зажмуривается и, открыв глаза, смотрит на Чимина. Тот выглядит вполне обычно, не считая усталого взгляда и бледного цвета лица. На мгновение сердце Чонгука странно колет, но слова Чимина с того вечера звенят в ушах, и всё проходит.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать. Я тебя уже услышал, повторно это слушать не хочу, — не веря, что он делает это, Чонгук сжимает кулаки, подбадривая самого себя, и медленно спускается по ступенькам, обходя Чимина.

— Ты не так понял меня. Пожалуйста, Чонгук, дай мне объясниться.

— Мне кажется, там было всё понятно.

— _Чонгук_ , — Чимин не отступает. Они доходят до площадки между этажами, и Чонгук измученно вздыхает. Почему Чимин никак не оставит его в покое? Ему так нравится издеваться над ним? — Можно я отвезу тебя домой и мы поговорим? Я _прошу_ тебя.

— Нет… спасибо. Я не хочу заставлять тебя испытывать неловкость из-за моих «неправильных» и «ненормальных» чувств.

— С твоими чувствами всё хорошо. Они… они нормальные, и ты тоже нормальный.

— Ты заставил меня сомневаться в этом, — сухо отвечает Чонгук, мечтая о том, чтобы их разговор быстрее закончился. Расправив ладонь, Чонгук вдруг вспоминает слова Чарли и поворачивается, постепенно закипая от раздражения. Чимин замирает, будучи выше на несколько ступенек. — Но сейчас я не сомневаюсь в этом. Мне всё равно, что ты думаешь. Моя сексуальная ориентация не определяет меня. Твоя сексуальная ориентация не определяет тебя. Единственное, что нас определяет, это поступки, поэтому, пожалуйста, веди себя по-человечески. Я не прошу тебя принять мои чувства, я знаю, что это невозможно. Я прошу тебя _уважать_ их. Мне понадобится некоторое время, чтобы симпатия закончилась, поэтому, пожалуйста, пока что не трогай меня.

Оставив Чимина в ступоре, Чонгук сбегает на первый этаж и в спешке выходит на улицу. Там холодный ветер бросает ему на лицо цветную чёлку, и в каком-то смысле это приводит Чонгука в чувство.

Он сделал это. Он сказал Чимину, что тот не прав.

Прижав пальцы к горящим от переизбытка эмоций щекам, Чонгук быстрым шагом подходит к подъехавшему на остановку студенческому автобусу и садится на заднее место, до сих пор не веря, что он набрался смелости и высказал всё, о чём думал последние сутки.

Теперь Чонгуку остаётся только позволить своему разбитому сердцу заставить его двигаться вперёд.

◊

Тэхён перехватывает поудобнее коробку гранатового сока и держит её обеими руками. Вместе с Чонгуком Тэхён возвращается в братство в конце учебного дня, и он и представить не мог, что иногда пешие прогулки могут быть столь приятными.

— Что мы будем готовить на ужин? — невинно спрашивает Чонгук, хлопая ресницами, и Тэхён хмыкает, потому что готовить будет он один, а Еын и Чонгук — делать вид, что участвуют в процессе.

— Я хотел сделать сырный суп, ты не против?

— Неа, я люблю сыр, — Чонгук прижимает к животу тяжёлый пакет.

— Тогда круто, — поблагодарив с улыбкой старшекурсницу, открывшую для них входную дверь, Тэхён заходит в дом и протискивается мимо толпы в коридоре. Заглянув на кухню, Тэхён и Чонгук оставляют продукты в холодильнике и двигаются в сторону лестницы.

— Кстати, я тут подумал кое о чём, — говорит Тэхён, когда они останавливаются у подножия, и кладёт ладонь на лакированные перила. Здесь студентов нет, и Тэхён решает, что это самый удобный момент, пока они не поднялись в комнату. — Я считаю, что Еын должна рассказать кому-то из старших о, ну, ты знаешь о чём.

— Она сказала, что не хочет, — Чонгук поправляет лямку рюкзака и хмуро цепляет её большим пальцем. — Мы должны уважать её решение.

— Я уважаю, просто, — Тэхён переминается с ноги на ногу; в здании слишком тепло для его толстовки и куртки, — просто она не сможет продолжить учёбу, если решит сделать это. Нужно сказать хотя бы Юнги, он же её куратор.

— Она не согласится.

— Почему она не согласится? — Чонгук открывает рот, чтобы ответить, а затем до него доходит, что это сказал не Тэхён. Задрав голову одновременно вместе с ним, Чонгук замечает на втором этаже Чимина и Юнги. Последний подозрительно улыбается, переваливаясь через перила, и перебирает пальцами в неком приветствии. — И почему Еын не сможет продолжить учёбу?

— Ты это о чём? — мгновенно находится Тэхён, наклоняя голову, и изображает удивление. Оттолкнувшись от перил ладонью, Тэхён приобнимает Чонгука за плечи и указывает большим пальцем назад. — Извини, Юнги, мы спешим.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Тэхён толкает Чонгука в ближайший проход и берёт его за запястье. Продолжая идти вперёд, Тэхён выходит из гостиной, и они оказываются на веранде.

— Зачем мы убежали? — шёпотом спрашивает Чонгук, позволяя тащить себя на буксире через весь задний двор, и разглядывает тёмные волосы Тэхёна на затылке. Из-за быстрой скорости рюкзак Чонгука начинает бить его по спине, и он морщится. — Ты избегаешь Юнги?

— А ты избегаешь Чимина? — парирует Тэхён, выгибая бровь, и тормозит у передних окон. Из-за услышанного Чонгук обидчиво дует губы, и Тэхён закатывает глаза. — Ладно, извини, это было не очень красиво. Но будет ещё более некрасиво, если мы расскажем секрет Еын.

— Давай сначала поговорим с ней об этом.

— Давай.

Прождав десять минут, Чонгук и Тэхён возвращаются в дом и снова идут к лестнице. Тэхён задумывается о том, как они могут помочь Еын, поэтому не сразу замечает, что Чонгук остановился, и врезается в его спину. Ойкнув, Тэхён отступает в сторону и сквозь сжатые зубы втягивает воздух.

Оказывается, Юнги и Чимин никуда не ушли, а спустились вниз. Тэхён встречается взглядом с ухмыляющимся Юнги, скрестившим руки на груди, и опускает плечи с поражённым вздохом.

— Вы так быстро вернулись, мелкий, вау, — Юнги скользит взглядом по Тэхёну сверху вниз и подталкивает неуютно облокотившегося на стену Чимина локтем. — Мне бы их скорость, я бы тогда был бы лучшим студентом на нашем курсе.

— Отвали, Юнги, — цыкнув, Тэхён копирует позу Юнги и краем глаза замечает, что Чонгук стеснённо прячется за его плечо. — Нам сейчас некогда.

— Некогда? Ты не соскучился по мне? — изобразив щенячьи глазки, Юнги выпячивает нижнюю губу, и Тэхён пытается не улыбаться, но рядом с Юнги это невозможно. — Тогда расскажи вкратце, почему Еын должна поговорить со мной? Я не люблю секретики.

— Это не секретики, — Тэхён закатывает глаза. Между ними меньше двух ярдов, и Тэхёну страсть как хочется сократить это расстояние, взять Юнги за руку, обнять или поцеловать. Желательно, сразу три варианта. _Это всё глупая-глупая-глупая влюблённость, прекращай, Тэхён._ — Мы вообще не об этом говорили, ты не умеешь подслушивать.

— Подслушивать? Кто? _Я?_ К твоему сведению, я здесь самый порядочный.

— Да конечно, — Тэхён фыркает. Он буквально кожей чувствует дискомфорт Чонгука и Чимина, и если на Чимина ему плевать, настроение Чонгука Тэхёну портить не хочется. — У нас много домашней работы, мы можем идти?

— Вы прогуливаете пары последние два дня, вы эту домашку видели хоть раз-то? — насмешливо интересуется Юнги, издевательски приподнимая брови, и Тэхёна будто окатывает ледяной водой. Как он?.. — Ладно Джено Еын посещение рисует, а вам ваши старосты не помогают.

Тэхён не находится с остроумным ответом, и Юнги торжествующе пританцовывает.

— Вам повезло, что ваши кураторы я и Юкхэй. Хосок и Джихё сразу бы надавали по мягким жёпкам, — заметив, что Тэхён не поддерживает их привычную перепалку, Юнги понимающе хмыкает. — А чего это мы притихли?

Пробубнив что-то, что должно было прозвучать сердито, Тэхён расправляет плечи для нового спора, но Юнги, услышав чей-то голос, запрокидывает голову назад и наблюдает, как кто-то начинает спускаться по лестнице.

— Ладно, не говорите, если не хотите, мы сейчас сами спросим, — подождав, пока Еын завернёт за угол, Юнги нацепляет на себя обворожительную улыбку и предлагает Еын раскрытую ладонь. Смерив его недоверчивым взглядом, Еын преодолевает последние ступеньки самостоятельно и ступает на жёсткий ковёр. Тэхён незаметно улыбается, заметив, что Еын выглядит лучше, чем до этого, правда, улыбка пропадает с его лица в следующую секунду, потому что Юнги открывает рот: — Тэхён и Чонгук сказали, что ты хочешь поговорить со мной о чём-то и бросить учёбу. Это правда?

Не говоря ни слова, Еын разворачивается к Чонгуку и Тэхёну всем тело, и её взгляд полон разочарования и обиды.

— Ребят… я же просила не говорить никому…

— Мы не говорили! — метнув глазами в сторону Юнги молнии, Тэхён приближается к Еын и смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Еын поджимает губы. — Мы бы не поступили так.

— Но вы хотите, чтобы они знали, да? — махнув рукой в сторону парней, Еын зажмуривается и вжимает пальцы в бледный лоб. До Тэхёна не сразу доходит, что она начинает плакать. — Вы х-хотите рассказать, потому что по вашему мнению я не справлюсь сама, да?

— Одна — нет, — Тэхён не видит смысла лгать. Он пообещал Еын, что они разберутся с этим, но, позже обдумывая свои слова, Тэхён пришёл к выводу, что им нужен совет старших. Что Тэхён и Чонгук могут сделать для Еын? Тэхёну ещё нет даже девятнадцати, и никто из них не достиг полного совершеннолетия в Америке.

— О чём вы говорите? — спрашивает Юнги, прищуриваясь, и его взгляд становится серьёзным. Когда Юнги тоже понимает, что Еын плачет, он подходит к первокурсникам и поддерживающе кладёт на надплечье Еын большую ладонь. — Что у вас произошло, мелкие?

— Ничего, — бурчит Еын неразборчиво, шмыгая носом.

— Чимин, Юнги! У нас собран-, — Джихё сбивается, цокая каблуками по паркету из тёмного ореха, и с немым вопросом приподнимает брови. Вглядевшись в Еын, которая стоит к ней полубоком, Джихё беззвучно охает и в два шага оказывается рядом с первокурсниками. — Что такое, дорогая?

Распознав в её голосе переживающие нотки, Еын дёргает плечом, сбрасывая ладонь Юнги, и с готовностью шагает в раскрытые руки. Заревев в голос, Еын прячется в цветастой рубашке лицом и сжимается.

Посмотрев на каждого из парней крайне неодобрительным взглядом, Джихё приобнимает Еын за хрупкую талию и поворачивает голову, чтобы Еын, которая выше неё, было удобно.

— Всё хорошо, малышка, выпусти эмоции, всё хорошо, — протянув в сторону Чимина ладонь с нежно-розовым маникюром, Джихё чётко произносит одними губами _ключ_ и требовательно сгибает пальцы несколько раз, пока в них не ложится маленький металлический предмет. — Пойдём посидим, выпьем водички и посекретничаем?

— Я-я… я д-, — отодвинувшись от Джихё, Еын перепуганно двигает головой, пытаясь найти кого-то, и останавливается на Тэхёне. По её щекам скользят новые слёзы, и Еын вытирает нос ребром ладони. — Ты правда считаешь, что я не справлюсь одна?

Тэхён качает головой, виновато опуская взгляд на рукава своей куртки. Если бы не его желание обсудить с Чонгуком проблему Еын посреди первого этажа, этого бы не произошло. Тэхёну нужно будет извиниться.

Какое-то время Еын молчит, спрятавшись в плече Джихё, а затем перестаёт цепляться за неё и отступает назад, вытирая глаза рукавами сиреневого свитера. Сегодня она не красилась, поэтому поплывшего макияжа нет.

— Я х-хочу поговорить, д-да, но только с тобой.

— Конечно, дорогая, пойдём.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, Джихё крепко берёт Еын за подрагивающую ладонь и уводит её в сторону кабинета Чимина. После ухода девушек неловкость становится ощутимее, никто ни на кого смотрит, и Тэхён запоздало чувствует, как Чонгук плотно прижимается к его руке.

Спустя минуту в коридор выглядывает Джихё, всё такая же хмурая и сердитая.

— Юнги, — зовёт она и кивает в сторону дверей. Задержавшись на Тэхёне странным взглядом, Юнги пропадает в проходе вслед за Джихё, и атмосфера из неловкой превращается в едва переносимую.

Следующие десять минут проходят в тишине, нарушаемой проходящими мимо студентами. Скрестив руки на груди, Тэхён буравит взглядом прекрасно игнорирующего это Чимина, а Чонгук мнёт подол тёмно-синего анорака, в котором ему уже жарко, и не знает, куда себя деть.

Внезапно телефон Чонгука вибрирует, оповещая о новом смс-сообщении, и он отстраняется от Тэхёна, чтобы открыть глубокий карман. В это же время в пространство перед лестницей возвращаются озадаченная Джихё, взволнованная чем-то Еын и возмущённый Юнги.

— Юнги-

— Эй, Чим, а ты не знаешь случайно, если у Чарли попросить список студентов из другого братства, он поможет или как обычно его придётся уговаривать сто лет? — интересуется Юнги, нервно дёргая ногой, и Еын устало вздыхает, будто знала, что так и будет.

— Прошу, не ищи его. Не надо вообще трогать его.

— Надо, мелкая, надо, — извернувшись, чтобы заглянуть в телефон Чимина, который настороженно начал что-то делать в нём, Юнги играет желваками и для удобства облокачивается о перила. — Ты можешь не говорить мне его фамилию или факультет, но я всё равно найду его. И тогда кому-то станет очень сильно весело.

— Ну Юнги, пожалуйста. Давай без разборок.

— Ты хочешь оставить этого ублюдка безнаказанным?

— Да, хочу, — Еын упирает руки в бока и с вызовом наклоняет голову. Юнги возвращает ей такой же взгляд.

Оставив друзей, Чонгук шепчет Тэхёну, что вернётся через минуту, и уходит к перегородкам, закрывающим кухню. Взяв телефон во вспотевшую ладонь, Чонгук наваливается на стену плечом и снимает блокировку большим пальцем. Заметив, что ему пришло два сообщения, Чонгук нажимает на уведомление и чуть не роняет телефон на паркет. Проморгавшись, Чонгук открывает последний чат, и по его горлу начинает подниматься призрачная тошнота.

[03.52 p.m] **лола-нуна** :  
 _сколько у тебя завтра пар?  
мы должны поговорить._


	17. Chapter 17

Чонгук вытирает влажные ладони о джинсы и толкает локтем резную дверь. Она с трудом отходит в сторону, и Чонгук попадает в актовый зал. Тряхнув руками, Чонгук держит их на уровне груди и прищуривается. Приметив в первых рядах рядом со сценой Еын и Джено, Чонгук шустро спускается по ступеням и с интересом наблюдает, как Еын тащит за собой массивную коробку. Спохватившись, Чонгук наклоняется и пытается взяться за подпрыгивающие края, но по его ладоням шлёпают.

— Не трогай мокрыми руками, — выпрямившись, Еын заводит ладонь за спину и трёт поясницу, а затем что-то вспоминает и широко улыбается. — Смотри, что мы нашли, пока кое-кто ходил по своим туалетам!

— Отвернись, — на лице Джено точно такая же улыбка, как у Еын, и Чонгук с подозрением отворачивается. Он слышит, как за его спиной открывается коробка, что-то шелестит, и Еын ойкает, а следом в его плечо тычут. — Повернись.

— Вы чего мной командуете-, — начинает Чонгук со смешком и осекается, его рот бессознательно открывается в удивлённой улыбке. Еын держит в руках прайд-флаг, наклоняя его в разные стороны, а Джено сжимает флаг бисексуалов. — Откуда они у вас?!

— Нашли в каморке. Полина сказала, что это они с Дианой принесли пару лет назад. Представляешь, у Юнги когда-то был ЛГБТ-клуб! — Еын буквально светится от радости, и Чонгук счастлив, что ей стало лучше. Разговор со старшими пошёл Еын на пользу. — Как думаешь, нам разрешат повесить их рядом со входом?

— Было бы круто, — Чонгук смущённо опускает глаза на свои конверсы, когда Джено приближается и накидывает на его плечи ткань с розовой, фиолетовой и синей полосами. Зацепившись за углы, Чонгук дёргает флаг до груди и вытягивает правую сторону, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. — Никогда не видел его вживую.

— Жаль, Тэхён не смог пойти с нами, я бы хотела, чтобы он увидел, — с любовью разглядывая разноцветную ткань, Еын проводит пальцем по неровным складкам и оглядывается на стоящего за её спиной Джено. — Надеюсь, вы подружитесь, когда познакомитесь. Тэхён молчаливый и слегка отстранённый, но если узнать его поближе, он оказывается хорошим.

— Тогда с нетерпением жду нашу встречу, — Джено с улыбкой склоняет голову в сторону, и его глаза закрываются, превращаясь в полукруглые щёлочки. Заметив это, Чонгук поводит плечами, разгоняя неестественное волнение, которое у него иногда появляется, когда он долго смотрит на Джено.

— Вы нашли что-нибудь ещё интересное? — интересуется Чонгук, наклоняясь, чтобы найти взглядом раскрытые коробки позади его друзей, и вздрагивает, когда замечает, что в их сторону стремительно идёт Чимин. _Откуда он здесь?_ За ним есть кто-то ещё, но Чонгук не успевает рассмотреть, потому что за два шага Чимин оказывается рядом и выдёргивает из рук Еын флаг ЛГБТ-сообщества. — Ч-

— Вы где это взяли?! — шипит Чимин, вперившись в каждого пристальным взглядом, и, когда очередь доходит до Чонгука, тот замечает искусно припрятанную на дне панику. Еын неосознанно отступает за спину Джено и прикасается кончиками пальцев к блузке, прикрывающей живот. — Зачем вы вынесли это туда, где все могут увидеть?!

Еын возмущённо открывает рот, но не решается забрать флаг из скрюченных пальцев Чимина. Джено с немым вопросом переглядывается с Чонгуком, который со вздохом стаскивает с плеч цветную ткань.

— Ты совсем офигел?! — сжав пальцами рубашку на спине Джено, запальчиво выдыхает Еын и планирует сказать что-то ещё, когда рядом с Чимином останавливается невысокий мужчина. Он одет в тёмно-бордовый костюм с бабочкой и, зорко пройдясь взглядом по первокурсникам, шевелит усами. Чимин, вытянувшись, пытается опустить руку, в которой держит флаг, но мужчина перехватывает запястье Чимина и с интересом рассматривает его. Тот не издаёт ни звука, но правый уголок его губ дёргается.

— Президент Пак? Это что у Вас тут такое интересное? — разжав пальцы, мужчина отпускает закостенелую руку Чимина и вопросительно щурится. Чонгук чувствует на своих ладонях взгляд, но не двигается, понимая, что нет смысла прятать флаг бисексуалов. — Как удачно мы с Вами зашли в этот зал. Не представите нас?

— М, декан Пак, это мои студенты, — лицо Чимина принимает нейтральное выражение, скрывая эмоции, и Чонгук не может прочитать их. Единственное, что выдаёт Чимина, это то, что он начинает нервно крутить свою подвеску, но и здесь Чонгук не уверен. — Они на подработке.

— Работа, совмещённая с учёбой, это похвально, — декан Пак медленно кивает, поджимая губы. Чонгук застывает, когда его продолжают оценивающе осматривать. — _Жаль, что это единственное, за что их можно похвалить_.

Джено сконфуженно морщит нос, не понимая, что по-корейски сказал декан Пак, и почему-то Чонгук рад этому. Что-то подсказывает ему, что слова декана Тэхёна не будут приятными.

— _Это не их флаги, они нашли их за сценой_ , — спокойным голосом отвечает Чимин, не сводя глаз с чего-то впереди, и часто моргает. — _Я всё уберу._

— _Правильно, молодец. Не нужна нам в университете такая пропаганда._

— _Это не… не пропаганда, абоджи¹. Просто флаги…_

— _Используйте «декан Пак», пожалуйста, никаких абоджи на работе_ , — Чонгуку становится совсем неуютно, когда Чимин уважительно кланяется на девяносто градусов, комкая в руке прайд-флаг. Даже не обратив на это внимания и отвернувшись, Декан Пак стучит тростью по светлому ламинату, разглядывая теперь Еын, и неодобрительно щёлкает языком. — _Может, это для тебя не пропаганда, а кто-то увидит такую «радужную» чепуху и задумается о грехе._

— _Нетрадиционная ориентация — не грех, это-_

— _Вы послушайте, что сами говорите, президент Пак. Мы же говорили об этом уже сто раз. Не-тра-ди-ци-он-на-я_ , — декан Пак поучительно выставляет указательный палец и опирается на изогнутую трость. — _Это же насколько людям скучно жить, что они придумывают всякие извращения? Молодёжь вон вставляет себе железо в лицо и волосы красит в девчачьи цвета, а дальше что?_ — Чимин умолкает, сверля взглядом ткань в своих подрагивающих пальцах. — _Нет, Вы точно последите за своими ребятами, мало ли что! У нас в Корее такого разврата никогда не было._

Чимин делает глубокий вздох, набирая воздуха, но потом сникает и послушно кивает.

— _И смотрите, чтобы на Вас эта болезнь не перекинулась, а то вдруг насмотритесь на целующихся мальчиков и тоже захотите?_

— _Х-хорошо_ , — ещё чуть-чуть и Чимин вожмётся подбородком в грудь, настолько он потупил голову. Чонгук не знает, как реагировать на происходящее, поэтому молчит вместе со всеми и переглядывается со смущённым из-за оторванности от диалога Джено и угрюмой Еын.

— Ладно, давайте не портить себе настроение такими глупостями, — декан улыбается, проведя большим пальцем по пышным усам, и хлопает Чимина по опущенному плечу. — Меня изначально интересовал мистер О’Донован. Мисс Назвиско передала, что он курирует данное мероприятие.

— Я здесь! — ослепительно улыбнувшись, Чарли плавно входит в образованный круг, и дискомфорт Чонгука рассеивается. Он несмело прячет правую руку с флагом за спину и коротко машет Чарли. — Приветствую всех! Мистер Пак, предлагаю провести наш разговор в кабинете, Диана освободила его аккурат к Вашему приходу.

— Превосходно, — раскрыв ладони в приветливом жесте, декан Пак приобнимает Чарли за плечи. — Надеюсь, тот замечательный чай у вас ещё не закончился.

— Нет, что Вы, я наоборот заказал его специально к нашей встрече, — Чарли и Чонгук знакомы сравнительно недавно, но он уже начинает понимать, когда Чарли улыбается искренне. Сейчас не тот случай. Пройдя вперёд с деканом Паком, Чарли внезапно замедляется и оборачивается через плечо. — Чимин, Диана передала, что вы с Юнги спрашивали о студенте с медицинского. Это ещё актуально?.. Чимин?..

Вернувшись в реальность из своих мыслей, Чимин трясёт головой и, посмотрев в сторону уходящих мужчин, низко угукает.

— Тогда позже я отправлю тебе электронное письмо, жди. Всем до свидания!

Чонгук даже не замечает, как прощается, потому что его интересует потухший Чимин. Проводив Чарли и декана Пака пустым взглядом, Чимин задумчиво перебирает пальцами нижнюю часть гладкой ткани, и его глаза двигаются вверх-вниз, пересчитывая цвета.

— Что это, блин, было?! — сердито спрашивает Еын, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и отбирает у Чимина флаг. Джено озадаченно склоняет голову и чешет выбритый затылок. — Нетрадиционная ориентация это не грех! Что за чушь!

— О чём вы говорили? — приподняв брови, спрашивает Джено, но Еын игнорирует его и пихает Чимина в плечо острым ногтем. Никак не отреагировав, Чимин поворачивается к Чонгуку и виновато смотрит на него.

— Мне жаль, — на выдохе произносит Чимин, разворачиваясь, и так же быстро, как и пришёл, покидает зал, а Чонгук набирает в грудь тяжёлый воздух.

— Его отец — козел… они оба, — цыкнув, Еын закатывает глаза и с заботой возвращает на худые плечи Чонгука флаг бисексуалов. Чонгук машинально завязывает его под подбородком, как плащ, переваривая слова декана Пака, и украдкой смотрит на закрытую дверь. — Забей на их разговор, Джено, там не было ничего интересного. Давай лучше вернёмся к уборке?

— Окей, — покосившись на задумавшегося Чонгука, Джено садится на корточки и вместе с Еын начинает заново открывать маленькую коробку.

Простояв так несколько минут, Чонгук промаргивается, приходя к выводу, что это не его дело, хоть ему и стало некомфортно из-за слов декана Тэхёна, и распутывает узел, натирающий кадык. Почему-то сейчас это не кажется правильным, поэтому Чонгук аккуратно складывает флаг пополам, откладывает его на вторую коробку побольше и присаживается на колени, решая помочь друзьям.

◊

[11.03 a.m] **лола-нуна** :  
 _я дома._

[05.36 p.m] **Вы** :  
 _я подхожу,_

Чонгук сверлит взглядом открытую переписку и вздыхает, блокируя телефон. Он сидит на переднем сидении машины Джено и слегка трясётся от волнения. Разговор с Лолой неизбежен, но Чонгук хотел бы ещё немного времени, чтобы прийти в чувства. Встречи с Чимином больше не пугают его, лишь расстраивают и разочаровывают, смешиваясь с некой тоской, а вот предстоящая беседа ужасает.

— Ты здесь _живёшь?!_ — спрашивают сзади, и Чонгук чувствует, как за спинку его сидения хватаются цепкие ладони и начинают трясти. Подавшись вперёд, Чонгук оборачивается, и его взору предстают два юных и ошеломлённых лица. Улыбнувшись Бомгю, младшему брату Джено, и Тэхёну, его лучшему другу, Чонгук кивает. — Я тоже хочу!

— Вот вырастешь, сдашь все экзамены и будешь, — Джено подъезжает к началу каменной дорожки и останавливается. Подвинувшись вперёд, Тэхён стискивает его сидение и выворачивает шею, чтобы посмотреть. — Но для этого вы должны хорошо учиться.

— Мхе, — Бомгю издаёт необычный звук, начиная качаться, и разжимает пальцы. Теперь, когда его не трясут, Чонгук может убрать телефон в карман рюкзака и проверить молнию на всех карманах. — А тут есть спортивная стипендия?

— Конечно есть.

— Тогда Субин точно поступит.

— Ёнджун тоже… — поникнув, Тэхён упирается подбородком в тёмную кожу, и Джено, засмеявшись, треплет Тэхёна по голове. Чонгук невольно улыбается из-за чужого смеха, приятно разливающегося по его замёрзшим конечностям.

— Эй, не раскисайте, у вас всё получится, если стараться.

— Он прав! — поймав взгляд Джено, Чонгук «зависает» и изучающе смотрит на него. Осознав, что он пялится, Чонгук мотает головой и отстёгивает ремень безопасности. — Спасибо, что подвёз.

— Не за что, мне только в радость! Плюс нам всё равно Кая по пути забирать, — взявшись за прохладную ручку, Чонгук открывает дверь и выходит на улицу, сразу же встречаясь с резким порывом ветра. Последнее, что слышит Чонгук перед тем, как толкнуть дверь обратно, это приказ Джено _пристёгивайтесь, дети_ и несогласное ворчание Бомгю. Отойдя на первую каменную плиту, Чонгук машет на прощание и ждёт, пока чёрная машина отъедет.

Когда Чонгук остаётся на улице один, лёгкий мандраж мгновенно возвращается к нему, и Чонгук трёт ладони, натягивая рукава флисовой куртки на ледяные пальцы. Понимая, что оттягивать смысла нет, Чонгук мысленно даёт себе одобряющее «пять» и направляется к братству. Лола писала ему, что будет на заднем дворе, поэтому, закинув рюкзак на правое плечо, Чонгук пересекает весь дом и выходит на веранду. Там, на ступенях, он замечает Лолу в короткой майке и шортах и передёргивает плечами, ощущая холод от одного лишь взгляда на Лолу. Приблизившись, Чонгук осторожно садится рядом с ней и вытягивает ноги.

— Привет, — произносит Лола, не меняя положения опущенной головы, и продолжает крутить в руках кремниевую зажигалку. Со скрипом проведя подушечкой пальца по оранжевому пластику, Лола вытаскивает из пачки, лежащей на ступени ниже, тонкую сигарету и закуривает. Протянув белую упаковку в сторону Чонгука, Лола выпрямляет правую ногу. — Будешь?

Прошелестев приветствие и благодарность, Чонгук неумело вытаскивает плохо выходящую сигарету и поджигает её зажигалкой Тэхёна, которая почему-то оказалась в боковом кармане его рюкзака. После первой затяжки тошнота Чонгука усиливается, а горло начинает колоть, и он кривится.

Чонгук хотел бы знать, о чём думает Лола, выпуская в свежий воздух белый дым; она выглядит спокойной, но Чонгук не знает, напускное это или настоящее, поэтому не решается заговорить первым. Только вот Лола тоже молчит, и нога Чонгука непроизвольно начинает дёргаться.

— Прежде чем ты скажешь что-то, я бы хотел извиниться, — выпаливает Чонгук на одном дыхании и распахивает рот, удивившись самому себе. Лола поворачивает к нему голову, выгибая правую бровь, и Чонгук зажимает зубами кусочек нижней губы. — Я скоро избавлюсь от своей симпатии к Чимину, поэтому, пожалуйста, не злись на меня из-за этого.

Не отводя взгляда, Лола сильно затягивается, втягивая щёки, и на её лице отражается непонимание. Стряхнув пепел на бетон под ногами, Лола вопросительно наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Почему я должна злиться на тебя? Что за бред, — нахмурив брови, Лола крутит в смуглых пальцах сигарету и отворачивается. Чонгук инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи. — Чимин не моя вещь, я не могу распоряжаться его чувствами и чувствами других по отношению к нему.

— Но… о чём ты тогда хотела поговорить? — облизнув губы и почувствовав на них горечь табака и вкус апельсиновой газировки, Чонгук подносит к лицу сигарету, и в его глаза попадает едкий дым. Зажмурившись, Чонгук трёт правое веко и промаргивается.

— Я хотела поговорить о том, что _тебе_ необходимо с ним поговорить. Ему сейчас тяжело после всего, что произошло.

Неудобство и страх пробираются под его кожу неприятной дрожью, и Чонгук ёжится из-за порыва ветра, который взлохмачивает его волосы. Потушив сигарету о стоящую позади пепельницу, Лола заправляет за уши выпавшие из хвоста прядки и прячет ладони между бёдрами.

— Нам незачем обсуждать это… я не вижу смысла, — с трудом подбирает слова Чонгук, выпрямляясь. Он видит, что кожа Лолы покрылась мурашки, и намеревается предложить свою куртку, но сомневается, что Лола согласится. — Мне всего лишь хотелось, чтобы он узнал о том, что нравится мне. Я не пытался у-украсть его у тебя или что-то такое, я в любом случае ждал отказа.

Лола горько усмехается, под её глазами пролегла усталость; Чонгук ёрзает на месте.

— Я не планировал, что после моего признания между вами что-то поменяется…

— Не поверишь, но поменялось, — опираясь лопатками на ступени позади, Лола берёт в пальцы вторую сигарету, когда Чонгук едва раскурил первую, и снова поджигает её. — Он попросил сделать перерыв.

Последнее слово Лолы повисает в воздухе, постепенно обретая смысл, и Чонгук беззвучно охает. А затем чувство вины накрывает его с головой, и Чонгук почти что роняет сигарету на свои белые конверсы.

— Я… Извини, пожалуйста, я не хотел, чтобы такое п-произошло, — выражение лица Лолы снова становится отстранённым, и Чонгук запинается. Он должен что-то сказать, но все оправдания мгновенно застревают в горящем после никотина горле. — Может, всё об-бразуется?

— Не образуется, — Лола раздражённо фыркает, но негативная эмоция направлена не на Чонгука. И вряд ли на Чимина. — Я сомневаюсь. Если чувства невыдуманные и настоящие, то они не исчезнут так быстро.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы моя симпатия пропала в ближайшее время-, — запальчиво обещает Чонгук и осекается в следующую секунду, потому что Лола бросает на него странный взгляд, выпуская из приоткрытых губ сигаретный дым.

— Я говорю не про _твои_ чувства, — видимо, на лице Чонгука появляется явное замешательство, потому что Лола непонимающе смотрит на него. Через секунду она подаётся вперёд и с лёгкой неверящей улыбкой прожигает Чонгука взглядом. — Ты же не понимаешь, что происходит, да?..

— О чём ты?..

Лола усмехается. Оттолкнувшись ногой от ступени, она поднимается и, спустившись, встаёт перед Чонгуком, положив на бёдра ладони. Её взгляд, пристальный и пытливый, заставляет Чонгук застыть на месте с сигаретой, тлеющей между его пальцев.

— Ты сможешь выслушать Чимина? Если хочешь, можешь игнорировать его и дальше, но дай ему хотя бы _объясниться_. Я прошу тебя.

— Мне кажется, всем будет лучше, если мы не будем видеться, пот-

— Да не будет, Чонгук. Чимину нужен кто-то, кто поможет принять ему себя таким, каким он есть, тот, кто поймёт всё, что с ним происходит, — Чонгук сконфуженно хмурит брови из-за услышанного и прижимает колени к груди. Лола говорит какие-то непонятные вещи. — Ему нужна не я.

— Я не п… я не хочу обсуждать то, что произошло, — покачав головой, Чонгук тушит сигарету о край пепельницы и накрывает лоб кончиками пальцев. Его голова начинает закипать из-за происходящего и из-за давления Лолы. Чонгук просил, чтобы Чимин не трогал его, а сейчас Лола настаивает на противоположном. — Почему мы не можем оставить всё так, как есть, пока Чимин не перестанет нравиться мне? Я устал плакать.

— Я тоже.

Чонгук вскидывает голову и замечает, что Лола больше не улыбается. Она выглядит изнурённой, и по её лицу пробегается намёк на просьбу.

— Мне плевать, что мы больше не вместе, но Чимин мой лучший друг, и я хочу, чтобы он был в порядке, — заморгав, Чонгук ощущает, как глаза начинает щипать, и зажмуривается. Лола терпеливо ждёт, скрестив руки на груди в поисках тепла, и, когда они встречаются взглядами, с переживанием прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Это не обычная история про любовный треугольник, Чонгук. Твоё признание стало триггером для Чимина.

Телефон Лолы вибрирует, загораясь тёмно-красной фотографией, и Лола забирает с верхней ступеньки свои вещи. Заглянув в экран и что-то напечатав, Лола поправляет упавшую лямку майки и убирает сигареты и телефон в задние карманы шорт.

— Четвертого декабря у Сокджина будет вечеринка по случаю его дня рождения. Чимин тоже будет там. Это единственный раз, когда я говорю с тобой по этому поводу, поэтому, пожалуйста, _выслушай_ его, — позади Чонгука раздаются чьи-то шаги, и он слышит голоса Сынван, Камиллы и Хосока. Лола бросает быстрый взгляд куда-то за спину Чонгука и расцепляет руки. — Если он нравится тебе по-настоящему, ты сделаешь это?

У Чонгука нет шанса ответить. Когда на веранде появляются старшекурсники, Лола проводит по бледным щекам ладонями, сгоняя с себя негативные эмоции, и поднимается по ступенькам. Чонгук оборачивается и уважительным кивком здоровается со старшими, тоже вставая. Его грудь сдавливает твёрдым кольцом, и Чонгук неосознанно складывает пальцы в кулаки.

Интересно, вернулся ли домой Тэхён?.. Чонгуку необходимо с кем-то поговорить, чтобы его голова не взорвалась. Тряхнув ею, Чонгук следует за группой старших в гостиную и проходит мимо них в коридор. Вцепившись пальцами левой руки в лямку рюкзака, Чонгук нехотя поднимается в свою комнату и разочарованно выпячивает нижнюю губу, когда она оказывается пустой.

Положив рюкзак на стул, Чонгук камнем падает на кровать, подпрыгивая, и закрывает глаза. Спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут самобичевания Чонгук засыпает.

◊

Едва Тэхён открывает дверь, Косточка влетает в прихожую на световой скорости, и Тэхён больно падает на колени, не удержавшись от такого напора. Поводок выпадает из его рук на кремовую плитку, уезжая вслед за щенком, и Тэхён с поверженным вздохом садится на пятую точку. Откуда-то из глубины квартиры доносится оглушительный лай, прерываемый низким голосом Камиллы, и, поднявшись, Тэхён снимает ботинки и чёрный бомбер с нашивками. Бросив его на широкую галошницу, Тэхён оставляет там также свою сумку и проходит в гостиную.

— Спасибо! — наклонившись, чтобы дверь не загораживала её, Камилла кивает и хмурится, пытаясь удержать перебирающего лапами в воздухе Косточку. Он продолжает пронзительно лаять, но Тэхён привык к этому высокому звуку, поэтому даже не морщится.

Не найдя никого в гостиной, Тэхён опускает на подбородок медицинскую маску и решает заглянуть на кухню.

— Голова болит. Слишком громкий лай, — гундосит Юнги, не замечая появления Тэхёна и ложась на столешницу, и накрывает себя радужным пледом. Хосок, с поджатыми губами пронаблюдав, как Юнги пытается устроиться на кухонном острове поудобнее, качает головой и ставит перед ним тарелку с чем-то горячим.

— Ешь суп. О, Тэхён, ты уже вернулся! Косточка не изгваздался, я надеюсь? — встретившись взглядом с Тэхёном, Хосок широко улыбается и поворачивается к Юнги. Тот, с трудом разогнувшись, опирается на спинку стула и с усталым выражением лица смотрит на тарелку, от которой идёт пар.

— Только лапы. Я старался вести его по дорожкам, — присев рядом с Юнги, Тэхён бросает на него осторожный взгляд и выгибает бровь, когда тот не отпускает никакую привычную шутку. Видимо, ему совсем плохо. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Глаза слезятся, — посчитав такой короткий ответ достаточным, Юнги притягивает к себе тарелку за узорчатый край и берёт ложку всеми пальцами правой руки. — Больно горлу.

— Е-ешь, — плюхнувшись на место напротив, Хосок предлагает Тэхёну запечатанную банку цветной газировки и подпирает подбородок кулаком, задевая светло-голубую маску. Проследив за тем, чтобы Юнги положил в рот первую ложку, Хосок одобряюще кивает и внезапно цыкает. — Блин, мы забыли сироп от кашля. Ну ладно, перед ужином примешь.

— Где он? — спрашивает Юнги, не отвлекаясь от супа, и Тэхёну видна только его сиренево-белая макушка.

— Не скажу, — они сидят в тишине, пока Юнги ест, и после Хосок забирает пустую тарелку и кладёт её в глубокую раковину. Тэхён, медленно попивающий сладкую газировку, краем глаза поглядывает на застывшего Юнги. Это определённо непривычно, что он настолько тихий. — Тэхён, не давай ему никакие лекарства принимать самостоятельно, а то он почему-то до сих пор в двадцать два года считает, что чем больше выпьешь, тем быстрее выздоровишь.

— Хорошо, — Тэхён сочувствующе хлопает Юнги по бедру, на что тот никак не реагирует. Вместо этого Юнги напрягается и раскатисто кашляет, перекрывая тявканье Косточки, которое стало тише. — Бедняга...

— Ничего, завтра будет, как новенький, — Хосок снова что-то ставит перед Юнги, и по янтарной жидкости Тэхён догадывается, что это какой-то сорт чая. — Он всегда так: моментально заболевает, стоит кому-нибудь чихнуть на него, умирает в постели ровно два дня, а потом ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало.

— Голова болит, — повторяет Юнги, дуя на обжигающую жидкость, и кутается в пушистый плед. — Давит на виски.

— Я знаю, чувак, потерпи, — вернувшись к раковине, Хосок, не завязывая, накидывает на себя фартук и начинает мыть посуду. В этот момент в кухню входит Камилла. Она выглядит как обычно идеально: густые волосы собраны волосок к волоску в высокий хвост, а водолазка цвета хаки и брюки карго аккуратно выглажены. — Ты всё?

— Ага. Косточка где-то в ваших комнатах, — поправив чёрную маску, Камилла опирается поясницей о кухонные тумбы рядом с Хосок и скрещивает руки на груди. — Юнги не стало лучше?

— Больно, — выдавливает Юнги сквозь сжатые зубы и снова по-страшному кашляет. Тэхён виновато морщится, желая как-нибудь помочь ему, но не зная как. — Горло. Дерёт.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — оттолкнувшись мягкой точкой от верхнего ящика, Камилла подходит к кухонному острову и прикладывает к покрасневшему лбу Юнги тыльную сторону ладони. — Пиздец горячо. Ты дал ему лекарства, Хос?

— Нет, я забыл, — вывернув шею, отвечает Хосок и строит забавную гримасу. — Это совсем плохо?

— Да нет, — отодвинувшись и позволив длинной чёлке Юнги упасть на его лоб, Камилла выпрямляется и машет Тэхёну, чтобы он встал. — Пошли, я покажу тебе его лекарства.

Дёрнув маску, собравшуюся под подбородком, Тэхён сжимает плечо Юнги и проходит вслед за Камиллой. Она ведёт его в комнату Хосока и, не останавливаясь, сразу открывает первый ящик письменного стола. Тэхён мнётся, стараясь не пялиться, хоть и был в этой комнате уже несколько раз, и опускает взгляд на разнообразные коробочки.

— Ему принимать вот эти лекарства и сироп, — наклонившись, Камилла стучит длинным ногтем по цветному картону и тёмно-коричневому стеклу, бутылочка издаёт характерный звон. — Инструкции есть во всех коробках. Юнги самому ничего не давать, окей?

— Окей, — Тэхён послушно кивает, отмечая в памяти указанные лекарства. Забрав со стола телефон в объёмном чехле в форме чёрной звезды, Камилла захлопывает ящик и указывает на выход. — Вы когда уезжаете?

Тряхнув запястьем, Камилла проверяет время на тяжёлых часах.

— Минут через пять, как Хосок домоет посуду.

Когда они возвращаются на кухню, Юнги там нет, а Хосок протирает стол белой салфеткой из микрофибры. Тэхён остаётся у входа, неловко облокачиваясь на дверной косяк. Камилла проходит к холодильнику и вытаскивает из него два прозрачных контейнера.

— Я всё, — прополоскав салфетку, Хосок кладёт её на специальную подставку и следит за тем, как Камилла собирает чёрный кожаный рюкзак. Передав его Хосоку, Камилла осматривает кухню на предмет забытых вещей, и они выходят в прихожую. Тэхён следует за ними. — Мы вернёмся через пару часов, что ты хочешь на ужин?

— О, ничего не нужно, мы с Еын и Чонгуком планировали сходить поесть рёбрышек, — Тэхён кривится, когда Камилла поднимает за лямку его неаккуратно валяющуюся на полу сумку и кладёт её на полку рядом с бомбером. — Спасибо за приглашение.

— Когда-нибудь мы должны пообедать вчетвером, так что всё равно не отвертишься, — Хосок смеётся, надевая слипоны, и помогает себе рожком для обуви. Выпрямившись, Камилла стучит берцами по плитке и застёгивает чёрную косуху Хосока. — Ты готова?

— Угу, — проверив карманы, Камилла выходит в коридор и прощается вместе с Хосоком.

Махнув им, Тэхён закрывает дверь изнутри и смотрится в зеркало, висящее на её обратной стороне. Его отражение не даёт ему ничего нового за исключением того, что волосы Тэхёна отросли достаточно для того, чтобы падать на глаза. Цыкнув из-за того, что некоторые пряди на концах начинают завиваться, Тэхён разворачивается, забирая с собой сумку, и направляется в комнату Юнги. Не считая тявканья пролетевшего мимо Тэхёна Косточки, в квартире нет ни единого звука, и это даёт Тэхёну возможность дышать.

Постучавшись, он заглядывает в комнату, и Юнги поднимает глаза от ноутбука, лежащего на пуховом одеяле.

— Можно с тобой посидеть или я буду мешать? — Тэхён помнит, что Юнги не любит засыпать рядом с кем-то, поэтому на всякий случай решает уточнить. Приподняв правую бровь, Юнги кривится и чихает, сотрясаясь всем телом. — Камилла сказала, что ты должен отдыхать.

— Не могу, — ещё раз чихнув, Юнги наклоняется за коробкой салфеток, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке, и высмаркивается. — Я должен доделать проект.

Тэхён, остановившейся у кровати, не знает, куда деть себя, и Юнги с вопросом смотрит на него.

— Я не буду спать. Забирайся ко мне, — засомневавшись, Тэхён касается края одеяла пальцами, и Юнги дёргает ногой, двигая мягкую ткань за собой. — Сначала переоденься.

— Мне взять твою одежду?.. — уточняет Тэхён, указывая на шкаф Юнги, встроенный в стену, и Юнги кивает, решая много не разговаривать. — А что можно надеть?..

— Что хочешь. Что налезет, — прокашлявшись, Юнги прикрывает рот ладонью, и в этот момент на звук в комнату залетает Косточка. Подпрыгнув, щенок цепляется передними лапами за высокую сторону кровати и лает. Подхватив его посередине, Тэхён ставит Косточку на матрас, и щенок подбегает к Юнги. — И помой ноги. И лицо. И руки.

— Ладно, — согласившись, Тэхён тянет одну из дверок шкафа в сторону и, долго не выбирая, вытаскивает из первой стопки шорты и футболку. Застиранные, они уже не такие яркие, но Тэхён всё равно узнает в них по-абсурдному очаровательный стиль Юнги, что заставляет его улыбнуться. — Я буду через минуту.

— Давай, — гундосит Юнги, поднимая одеяло, и запускает Косточку под него. Тот, пройдя к краю, сворачивается в ногах Юнги и зевает.

Переодевшись в ванной в чужую одежду и закончив с водными процедурами, Тэхён повторно заходит в комнату Юнги и оставляет дверь нетронутой. Почувствовав сквозняк, Тэхён прикрывает окно, заглядывая в него и замечая пасмурную погоду, и обходит кровать со свободной стороны.

— Вещи где? — спрашивает Юнги, отрываясь от экрана ноутбука, и наблюдает, как Тэхён с опаской заползает под одеяло. Маску он оставил в ванной, решив, что от неё будет никакой пользы.

— Сложены на корзине.

— Аккуратно?

— Да.

— Аккуратно по твоему мнению или по моему?

— Отстань, — закатив глаза, Тэхён потихоньку двигается в сторону Юнги и останавливается, врезавшись бедром в его. Юнги перемещается, задевая его колено пяткой, и гримасничает.

— Фу. Волосатые ноги, — это застаёт Тэхёна врасплох, и он глупо моргает, застывая с куском одеяла в руках. Приблизившись, Юнги прижимается к плечу Тэхёна своим и опускает голову на подушку.

— Я должен бриться или?..

— Зачем? — это странный разговор, и Тэхён вновь моргает, копируя дурацкую привычку Чонгука, которая его раздражает. — Мне не нравятся волосы. Я их сбриваю. Тебе зачем?

— Ла-адно, — пройдясь по Юнги сомневающимся взглядом, Тэхён укладывается рядом с Юнги, и их головы соприкасаются. У Тэхёна никогда не было отношений, поэтому он ещё ни разу не говорил на такие темы, и они кажутся непривычными… _Подождите_ , у Тэхёна и сейчас нет отношений, о чём он вообще?

Игнорируя неприятное зудение, напоминающее ему о том, чтобы он не забывал своё место, Тэхён выпрямляет ноги и подпрыгивает, когда его голых пальцев касается что-то пушистое. Беззастенчиво потоптавшись по Тэхёну, Косточка поднимается по его правой ноге и втискивается в пространство между ним и Юнги. Автоматически запустив ладонь в тёмно-рыжий мех, Тэхён наклоняет голову и опускает взгляд на экран ноутбука. Юнги читает какой-то файл, периодически удаляя ненужные ему предложения, но вскоре чихает, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, и измученно стонет.

— Голова. Не проходит.

— Хочешь поспать? Я уйду, — предлагает Тэхён едва слышно, отодвигая одеяло, но Юнги кладёт на его руку свою и останавливает его.

— Не уходи, мы давно не были вместе, — проговорив больше, чем три слова за раз, Юнги кашляет, прячась от Тэхёна в рукаве кофты, и задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Они находятся слишком близко, поэтому Тэхён приподнимается на локте и тыльной стороной ладони проверяет температуру. Кажется, она немного спала. — Я скучал по тебе.

Иногда Тэхёну сложно принимать то, что это всё не по-настоящему. Особенно когда Юнги делает или говорит что-то, что дарит ему призрачную надежду на то, что это взаимно. Последние пару дней Тэхён плохо спал: сначала его будоражило осознание того, что у него появились чувства к Юнги, а затем он не мог сомкнуть глаз, потому что переживал за состояние Чонгука и здоровье Еын. Поэтому у него было _очень много_ времени, чтобы подумать.

Но даже так это ничего не дало. Тэхён помнит, что у Юнги был недо-парень в прошлом году, и он сбежал, когда у него появились к нему чувства, но Тэхён сомневается, что с ним произойдёт то же самое. Если за свои восемнадцать лет Тэхён никого не привлёк, то вряд ли это произойдёт в ближайшее время. Да и чем он может нравиться? Тэхён старается не делать этого, но невольно сравнивает себя со своими друзьями.

— Мелкий?.. — услышав хриплый голос Юнги, Тэхён возвращается из своих мыслей и убирает ладонь. Очередное напоминание о том, что его чувства невзаимны и их отношения временные, заставляют Тэхёна грустить, и он ложится рядом с Юнги, поднимая глаза на натяжной потолок. Нет, он должен перестать переживать из-за этого. В ту ночь Юнги сказал, что Тэхён важен для него, поэтому он надеется, что это значило хоть что-то. Что Тэхён не пустое лицо, которое можно будет забыть спустя время. — Ты чего завис?

— Всё нормально, — грубовато отвечает Тэхён, всё ещё задумавшись, и внезапно ему становится жарко. Это похоже на ощущение, которое появляется тогда, когда ты хочешь сделать что-то, что не должен. А если… если Тэхён сейчас признается? Если он расскажет Юнги, всё, что чувствует, а потом спросит, что чувствует по отношению к нему _Юнги?_

— Пугаешь, — произносит Юнги, во второй раз возвращая Тэхёна в реальный мир, и глухо кашляет.

— Извини, — обернувшись на Юнги, Тэхён сразу же понимает, что ему не хватит духу спросить, поэтому опускает уголки губ и виновато поправляет съехавшее одеяло на стороне Юнги. — Я тоже скучал по тебе…

— Знаю, — Тэхён двигается, чтобы не занимать чужую подушку, и поднимается вверх, утыкаясь макушкой в стену. Ему становится душно рядом с горячим Юнги и Косточкой, поэтому Тэхён высовывает левую ногу к краю кровати. Он ничего не говорит, думая о чём-то своём, и Юнги, прочистив горло, прищуривается. — Ты на какой серии «Бешеного пса»?

— М? А, я на двенадцатой остановился, после неё не смотрел.

— Посмотрим? — Тэхён опускает взгляд на экран ноутбука и поднимает брови, когда замечает, что Юнги уже закрыл все файлы и набирает название дорамы в Google. — Оригинальная озвучка? Корейские субтитры?

— Да, — Косточка встаёт на передние лапы, пытается забраться на грудь Юнги и заглянуть в экран, но Тэхён поднимает щенка и укладывает его обратно. В отместку Тэхёна кусают за палец и предупреждающе рычат. — Эй, тише, у Юнги болит голова.

Замахав пушистым хвостом, Косточка наклоняет морду в сторону и коротко тявкает. Состроив грозное выражение лица, Тэхён протягивает ладонь и шипит, когда на этот раз щенок прикусывает кожу на его запястье, зацепив клыками тонкий браслет и потянув его на себя.

— Косточка. Тихо.

Подпрыгнув, Косточка припадает к одеялу, будто готовится к атаке, а потом уносится в коридор, когда бойлер начинает шуметь. Тэхён слышит цоканье его коготков по полу и поворачивается в сторону двери, но от неожиданности вздрагивает. Запустив тринадцатую серию, Юнги переставляет ноутбук на колени Тэхёна и падает на его плечо. Тэхён замирает, позволяя Юнги устроиться на его груди, и кладёт подбородок на чужие волосы. Это неудобная позиция, и Юнги сползает ниже.

— Не против?

— Нет… — Тэхён робко опускает ладонь на плечо Юнги. Тот поправляет задравшийся край футболки перед своими глазами и, сухо покашляв, перематывает серию на начало.

Внимание Тэхёна постоянно ускользает, и он не смотрит даже на своего любимого антагониста Чу Хёнги, заранее смирившись с тем, что ему придётся пересматривать. Из-за головной боли Юнги уменьшил громкость до минимума, и Тэхён по-настоящему наслаждается этой атмосферой спокойствия и умиротворения. Он любит своих друзей и других ребят, с которыми общается, но Тэхён не может долго находится рядом с большим количеством людей; он легко устаёт. В старшей школе у Тэхёна не было друзей, поэтому сейчас ему сложно привыкнуть к тому, что он не один.

До конца серии остаётся десять минут. Тэхён отстранённо уходит ладонью вниз, где толстовка Юнги открывает его тёплую и влажную от пота шею, и едва касается кончиками пальцев сиренево-белых волос. У Юнги отросли корни, поэтому в ближайшее время он скорее всего перекрасится, и Тэхёну интересен будущий цвет. Когда они познакомились, это был чёрный...

Пройдясь пальцами по выбритому затылку, Тэхён возвращает руку обратно на плечо в успокаивающем жесте и моргает, заметив потухший экран. Сначала Тэхёну кажется, что Юнги задремал, так как он не двигается, но потом Тэхён слышит шуршание одеяла, и Юнги переворачивается, ложась на верхнюю часть его живота.

— Знаешь, почему я не люблю спать с кем-то рядом? — внезапно интересуется Юнги, задирая голову, и смотрит Тэхёну прямо в глаза. Ладонь Тэхёна, которая до этого лежала на чужом плече, застывает в воздухе, и Юнги мягко ловит её, переплетая их пальцы. Тэхён пожимает плечами, пряча взгляд где-то в груди Юнги, где теперь лежит его ладонь; кольцо на большом пальце Юнги холодит его кожу. Юнги кашляет, прикрываясь капюшоном, и приоткрывает губы. — Мама всегда укладывала меня. Напоминает о ней. Не люблю.

— Оу, извини, если в походе это тоже напомнило… — Тэхён хмурится, пытаясь подобрать слова, и двигает пальцами в ладони Юнги. Тот дёргает плечом, мол, неважно, и не сводит с него внимательного взгляда. — Ты плохо спал в этом возрасте?

— Нет. С чего вопрос?..

— Меня никогда не укладывали спать. То есть, когда у меня были кошмары, няня сидела в моей комнате пока я не усну, но… — закусив нижнюю губу, Тэхён сконфуженно наклоняет голову в сторону. Раньше он не думал об этом. Поднявшись, Юнги отпускает руку Тэхёна и кладёт на его колено ладонь. Из-за знакомого ощущения чужих пальцев на себе Тэхён выпрямляется и расслабляет плечи.

— Тебе не читали сказки перед сном?

— Нет, я делал это сам, — Тэхён пожимает плечами с задумчивым выражением лица. Он не видит ничего плохого в этом, но осознание, что все семьи бывают разными, кажется чудным. — Мои родители строили бизнес, когда я был маленьким, а Намджун-хёну было неинтересно, поэтому в основном за мной присматривала няня.

— Так ты будущий магнат? — спрашивает Юнги, кашлянув, и иронично выгибает бровь, на что Тэхён смеётся и трясёт головой.

— Нет, они слишком жадные, чтобы позволить мне участвовать.

Юнги начинает выводить на его колене кругообразные узоры, и Тэхён прижимает правую ногу к бедру Юнги. Тэхён чувствует себя неловко, говоря что-то личное и по его мнению неважное, поэтому ему хочется поцеловать Юнги, чтобы ощутить поддержку. На самом деле, ему _всегда_ хочется поцеловать Юнги, но сейчас это становится необходимостью, поэтому Тэхён скатывается вниз с беззвучным стоном, ложится поперёк подушек и зарывается в чёрную ткань лицом. Юнги поддерживающе гладит его по спине.

— Хочешь, _я_ почитаю тебе сказки?

— Нет, спасибо, я уже взрослый, — Тэхён выворачивает шею, отросшие пряди падают на его глаза тёмной пеленой, и Юнги заботливо заправляет их за уши, из-за чего щёки Тэхёна покалывает смущением.

— Тебе восемнадцать, ты ещё малыш, — Юнги гладит его по волосам, и Тэхён скрючивается, избегая чужую ладонь. Он ненавидит, когда его сравнивают с ребёнком или считают милым. — Эй, малы-ыш.

— Это звучит ужасно, перестань, — Тэхён перекатывается на спину, пытаясь отодвинуться от Юнги, но тот откидывает одеяло в сторону и резво садится рядом с ним. Рёбра Тэхёна с правой стороны сжимает большая ладонь. — Как какой-то кинк из порно.

— Ну, до секса мы ещё не дошли, — покашляв, Юнги склоняется над Тэхёном и, издеваясь, поддевает пальцем край ярко-жёлтой футболки. Тэхён выпускает из губ смазанный звук и упирается ладонью в чужую руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Он знает, что без его разрешения Юнги ничего не сделает, но всё равно дрожит от одной только мысли, что тот дотронется до его голой кожи. — Мы, кстати, можем исправить это в любой момент, _малыш._

— О боже, — зажмурившись, Тэхён закрывает лицо ладонями и пытается игнорировать то, как громко звучит в ушах его собственное сердце. _Успокойся, Тэхён._ Ему должно быть прохладно в тонкой футболке, но ему почему-то тепло, и Тэхён понимает почему, когда потрескавшиеся губы оставляют на его чувствительной коже прозрачный след. Коснувшись покрывшейся мурашками шеи левой рукой, Тэхён открывает глаза в тот момент, когда Юнги перестаёт нависать над ним, и облизывает нижнюю губу. Сначала Тэхён не знаёт, что сказать, слишком сбитый с толку. — Не… не трогай меня, я не хочу заболеть. Фу.

— Извини. Мне просто очень хотелось поцеловать тебя, — Юнги опирается на ладони по бокам от Тэхёна, сидя рядом, и, даже сопливый, припухший и усталый, выглядит словно мечта. Сердце Тэхёна болезненно колет, напоминая о том, что здесь нет никаких взаимных чувств, и он молчит. Юнги тоже больше ничего не говорит и непонятно смотрит на него; так, как будто он ищет какие-то ответы. Тэхён хотел бы понимать, что это значит.

Они с Юнги приходят в себя спустя время, когда Косточка неожиданно начинает лаять, носясь по квартире, и в коридоре раздаётся звонок. Отпустив руку Юнги, которую он до этого сжимал, Тэхён бросает взгляд в сторону двери и заторможенно поднимается. Юнги, отвернувшись, чтобы кашлянуть в плотную ткань толстовки, перемещается на пятую точку и опускает крышку ноутбука.

— Я, эм, пойду открою, — повторный звонок заставляет Тэхёна сползти с кровати и потерянно оглянуться в поисках своего телефона. Голова Тэхёна наполнена ватой, и на секунду он зажмуривается, чтобы прогнать это ощущение. — Постарайся отдохнуть.

Это до неловкости странно или странно до неловкости, Тэхёну сложно решить, поэтому он делает то, что приходит на ум в первую очередь: сбегает в коридор. Посмотрев в дверной глазок, Тэхён поворачивает ключ в сторону и отходит назад.

Камилла и Хосок заходят с большими пакетами, и Тэхён, поздоровавшись, с готовностью помогает им. Выкладывая продукты на стол, он выслушивает историю о том, как Камилла и Хосок долго не могли найти парковочное место, однако его мысли не здесь.

Его мысли далеко не здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimin to lola's scene:  
> ( i never meant to hurt you, it's just something i do, i guess it's not a good excuse ) ;  
> always hate me — james blunt.
> 
> абоджи¹ — отец по-корейски


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> подробных описаний нет, но tw! упоминание панической атаки во второй части главы.

**Декабрь.**

— Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы мы остались? — Чонгук ставит на тумбочку полный стакан воды и присаживается на край кровати рядом с Еын. Положив на её колени вязаный плед, Тэхён скрещивает руки на груди и остаётся стоять.

— Мы можем остаться и что-то поделать вместе.

— Нет, не переживайте, идите на вечеринку, я хочу отдохнуть, — расправив шерстяную ткань, Еын ложится на подушку и кутается в одеяло и плед. — Врач сказал, что это проходит почти без боли.

— Мне кажется, неправильно оставлять тебя одну, — мнётся Чонгук, сгибая одно колено. Еын трёт уставшие глаза и переводит взгляд с Чонгука на Тэхёна. — Вдруг что-то случится…

— Ага.

— Ничего не случится, — Еын с улыбкой закатывает глаза и пихает Чонгука пяткой в коротком носке. Тэхён прищуривается, поводя плечами. — Я серьёзно, не переживайте. Эта… «вещь» безболезненна. Я посплю, а позже придёт Джено, и мы посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм. Поэтому идите!

— Точно? — Чонгук склоняет голову, и Еын со смешком выпинывает его с кровати. — Чан Еын!

— Точно, успокойтесь. Я в порядке, — перевернувшись на бок, Еын прячется в одеяле и натягивает плед до подбородка. Её глаза, маленькие без косметики и блестящие, выглядывают из края белой ткани. — Я взрослая, я могу позаботиться о себе сама.

— Конечно, — фыркнув, Тэхён тянется к кровати, чтобы поправить упавший край одеяла, но Еын думает, что он хочет пощекотать её, и пинает Тэхёна по бедру. — Эй!

— Извини, — хихикнув, Еын развязывает собранную на макушке часть волос и кидает резинку на тумбочку. — Обещаете повеселиться сегодня?

— Обещаем, — внезапно звенит чей-то телефон, и Тэхён вытаскивает его из кармана-кенгуру. Что-то увидев, Тэхён приподнимает брови, и его лицо расслабляется. — Суён и Чангюн здесь.

— Тогда идите скорее, и никаких слёз сегодня, окей?

— Окей, — Чонгук улыбается и дружески взлохмачивает распущенные волосы Еын под её недовольное мычание. — Если что, звони или пиши.

— Хорошо, а теперь валите и дайте поспать, — Еын дёргает раскрытой ладонью, намекая на то, чтобы её оставили в одиночестве, и закрывает глаза. Всё-таки закинув на матрас свисающий край одеяла, Тэхён даёт Чонгуку знак, что им действительно пора выходить, и первый оказывается в проходе. — Я спрошу у Джено про тот клуб, кстати. И не забудьте выпить за меня пару стаканчиков!

— Мы сделаем это сразу же, как только приедем! — обещает Чонгук с широкой улыбкой и, бережно прикрыв дверь, догоняет Тэхёна на лестнице. Тэхён отводит левое плечо назад, чтобы пропустить Чонгука вперёд, но тот приобнимает его поперёк груди и произносит в ухо зычное: — Ты готов к тусовке?!

Тэхён прикрывает левый глаз и беззвучно открывает рот, будто его оглушили, но не отталкивает Чонгука и хватается за переплетённые руки на своей груди. Они спускаются на первый этаж и выходят на улицу, где их ждут припаркованная машина, Чангюн и Суён.

— Я-то да, а ты?

Чонгук со смехом тычет в щёку Тэхёна тёплым пальцем и, обогнав, без ответа заползает в открытую дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения. Тэхёну достаётся место рядом с Суён, и она приветливо улыбается ему.

— Хэй, парни, пристёгивайтесь, — говорит Чангюн с водительского сидения и поворачивает ключ зажигания. Тэхён приветствует Суён кивком и тянет за ремень безопасности.

Откинувшись на спинку, Тэхён усаживается поудобнее и направляет взгляд на окно. Чангюн включает радио, и вместе с разговором Чонгука и Суён о домашних заданиях, салон машины наполняется летней мелодией.

◊

После того, как Чангюн провозит их в дом Сокджина и Чимина, Чонгук какое-то время бродит вокруг в поисках занятия, а потом встречает Чеён и Момо и большую часть вечера проводит вместе с ними. Чеён делает каждому по коктейлю из водки, лимонного сока и спрайта, и они перемещаются на веранду. Чонгук присаживается на деревянную скамейку у стены, девочки же занимают единственное подвесное кресло; их окутывает приятная полутьма, и в свете из окон Чонгук замечает, как Чеён опускает голову на плечо Момо, и их руки, свободные от выпивки, переплетаются.

Чонгуку хорошо. Они с Момо перестали часто видеться, когда он ушёл из танцевального клуба, и Чонгук рад, что их связь не оборвалась. Попробовав напиток Чеён, Чонгук улыбается на её ворчание, что здесь слишком холодно, и поставив локоть на подлокотник скамейки, подпирает подбородок кулаком.

— Смотрите, там звёзды, — переложив их ладони на свои колени, Момо указывает пальцами другой на небо и опирается на бирюзовую макушку Чеён. Не меняя положения, Чонгук поднимает взгляд над их головами и безмолвно любуется тёмно-серыми облаками на фоне светлого пространства, где солнце лишь недавно зашло. — Красиво.

— Ага…

— Вы чё всегда себе под ноги смотрите, никогда звёзд не видели?

— Помолчи, — закатив глаза, Момо пихает Чеён локтем, и та совсем призрачно улыбается. Если бы они не были близки, Чонгук бы подумал, что это злобная усмешка. Обычно Чеён выглядит раздражённой или хмурой, поэтому такие моменты, когда она смягчается или бросает тайные взгляды на Момо, Чонгук старается отложить в своей памяти. — Это романтично.

— Романтика для лохов, которые ссутся реального мира.

— Чеён, — Момо смеётся, комично переглядываясь с Чонгуком, и тянет Чеён за руку. С расстояния Чонгуку виден только контраст их маникюра: у Момо белые и овальные ногти, а у Чеён тёмно-синие и прямоугольные. — Я люблю романтику.

— Знаю, — бурчит едва слышно Чеён в плечо Момо, и улыбка Чонгука становится шире. Со стороны девочки кажутся совсем разными, и он много раз слышал, что они не подходят друг другу и Чеён слишком грубая, но он считает это неправдой. Да, Чеён не идеальна, однако это не значит, что она не заботится о других. Чонгук ни разу не видел, чтобы Чеён обижала Момо. Наоборот, та делает её мягче.

Чонгук далеко не эксперт в этой теме, но он считает, что одна из самых главных вещей, которые делают отношения (неважно, дружба это или любовь) настоящими — это принятие человека, таким, какой он есть.

— Хорош пялится, ты задрал уже.

Чонгук моргает, мысленная пелена сходит с его глаз, и он встречается с недовольно сощурившейся Чеён. Звонко засмеявшись, Момо меняет местоположение и упирается в плечо Чеён, скрытое объёмной курткой.

— Извините, я задумался, — Чеён бормочет _вау, ты умеешь это делать_ , и Момо, цокнув, хлопает её по бедру. Хмыкнув, Чонгук делает пару глотков своего напитка, постепенно привыкая ко вкусу, и выпрямляется, чтобы ему было лучше видно девочек. — Знаете… я рад, что мы с вами дружим... Подожди, Чеён! Не закатывай глаза, я правда имею это в виду. Последние дни мы были заняты своими делами, но это классно, что мы сидим здесь и общаемся.

— Я тоже! Жаль, что ты больше не ходишь в клуб, но учёба важнее, поэтому ничего страшного, — в тени подвесного кресла видны только тёмные глаза Момо, но Чонгук слышит, что она говорит искренне. Рядом с ней Чеён что-то мямлит, преувеличенно заинтересованно ковыряя дырку на джинсах, и Момо наклоняется к ней. — А? Ты что-то сказала?

Чеён дёргает головой, отводя взгляд на серую стену дома, и Момо тянет её за указательный палец.

— Скажи-и-и, мы не услышали.

— Тогда купите себе уши, — парирует Чеён, переводя взгляд на притихшего Чонгука, и всё-таки закатывает глаза. — Ладно… это дружба тоже важна для меня… тупицы.

— Ав-в, Чонгукки, я одна услышала, сколько любви было вложено в это оскорбление? — издевается Момо, наклоняясь к лицу Чеён, и ловит её поперёк живота, когда она встаёт и пытается уйти. — Нет, малышка Сон, оставайся.

— В задницу твою малышку.

Звонкий смех Момо заливает вечерний воздух, и на губах Чонгука появляется очередная улыбка. Откинув голову назад, он отпивает бесцветный напиток и мечтательно мычит в такт мелодии, раздающейся из дома.

— Хочу курить, — произносит Чеён низко, бесшумно вставая с кресла, и подходит к перилам. Присоединившись, Момо упирается в них локтями и оборачивается через плечо на Чонгука с вопросом на лице.

— Не, я не буду, — отмахнувшись, Чонгук болтает покрывающую дно жидкость, и встаёт. Поправив помявшийся край рубашки, Чонгук указывает за спину. — Я отойду в туалет.

— Окей, — Момо уже закуривает, повернувшись против ветра, на её лицо попадают тёмные пряди, и Чеён помогает ей, убирая короткие волосы назад. Махнув на прощание, Чонгук оставляет стакан на подлокотнике скамейки и входит в отопленное помещение.

◊

**Love game — Lady Gaga,** **The City Holds My Heart — Ghostly Kisses**

Тэхёну скучно.

Он потерял Чонгука ещё в начале вечера и решил не искать его. К тому же, Тэхён не был уверен, что Чонгук хочет провести всё время с ним, из-за чего направился на кухню, чтобы налить себе чего-нибудь крепкого. Пива там не обнаружилось, а в другом алкоголе Тэхён не разбирался, поэтому в итоге ограничился красноватым напитком из стеклянной чаши. По вкусу это напомнило клюквенный сок, смешанный с водкой.

Сейчас Тэхён сидит в углу гостиной, уместившись на краешке двухместного кресла, и, размышляя о состоянии Еын, рассматривает группу ребят в середине; как и на дне рождения Чимина, они поют в караоке старые популярные песни и танцуют на месте, которое, как заметил Тэхён, определили, как танцпол.

Пару раз в толпе Тэхён успевает увидеть лица Суён, Чангюна и Хосока, но не подрывается за ними. Тэхён чувствует себя некомфортно в окружении разгорячённых и пахнущих алкоголем студентов, но и искать кого-то из знакомых не решается. Тэхён не знает, где Юнги, сегодня они ещё не виделись. Тэхён слышал от Хосока, что тому стало лучше, и ему хочется удостовериться в этом, но Тэхён не хочет надоедать. Они и так проводят слишком много времени вместе, что, если Юнги устанет от него?

— Привет, — Тэхён дёргается, ударяясь локтем о подлокотник, и поворачивается в сторону ранее свободного места. Теперь там сидит светловолосый парень с золотым кольцом в крыле носа, и Тэхён сконфуженно морщит нос. Кажется, после второго стакана Тэхён начинает пьянеть, потому что на мгновение изображение перед его глазами тает. — Тэхён, верно? Я правильно запомнил?

Тэхён осторожно кивает, разглядывая чёрный наряд незнакомца, и, когда тот взлохмачивает волнистые пряди на затылке, его осеняет.

— Ты же старший брат Камиллы! Фил! Да?

— Или Лип, кому как нравится, — Фил довольно улыбается, кивая, и отпивает из стакана с таким же содержимым, что у Тэхёна. Закинув лодыжку правой ноги на колено левой, Фил отклоняется назад и кладёт руку на спинку кресла. Тэхён, поёрзав, скрещивает ноги и садится к Филу полубоком. Его окидывают оценивающим взглядом. — Ты чего здесь сидишь и киснешь?

— Не знаю, — Тэхён пожимает плечами. Напиток в его руке начинает нагреваться, поэтому он делает несколько больших глотков и закрывает глаза, когда алкоголь проходится огнём по его пищеводу. — Все мои друзья где-то потерялись.

— Бедняга, — с доброй усмешкой выпятив нижнюю губу, Фил облизывается и оглядывается на скопление людей. В караоке очередь дошла до Сынван и Камиллы, и какое-то время Тэхён и Фил наблюдают за ними. — Я бы пригласил тебя потанцевать, но там где-то крутится мой бывший, и мне не очень хочется его видеть.

— Понимаю, — лжёт Тэхён, очевидно ничего не зная об отношениях, и от волнения снова пьёт из стакана. Едва тёплая жидкость отлично согревает его изнутри, и Тэхён почти не кривится из-за вкуса. — Ладно, на самом деле я не понимаю.

Фил смеётся, изумлённо приподнимая брови, и сгибает руку, чтобы опереться на сжатый кулак. Тэхён прослеживает за этим движением и отводит взгляд сразу же, как только замечает, что чужой бицепс округляется.

— Точно, у тебя же везучесть на отсутствие бывших парней, — Фил хмыкает, но делает это не по-злобному, а как будто они с Тэхёном давние друзья. Из-за напоминания об их первом разговоре (или это всё водка) щёки Тэхёна покрываются краской, и Фил коротко хлопает его по плечу. — Не парься, тут все свои.

— Вообще-то… Если честно, то есть кое-кто, с кем я вижусь, но это несерьёзно, — его лицо точно покрылось яркими пятнами, но кого это волнует? Тэхён не знает, зачем говорит это незнакомому человеку. Возможно, ему хочется показать, что он не неудачник. — Он нравится мне, поэтому…

— Красава, — Фил смеётся, двигаясь на месте, так как начинает сползать с гладкой кожи кресла, и его смех, раскатистый и низкий, пульсирует в голове Тэхёна. Выпитые водка и клюквенный сок дают о себе знать, но это не останавливает его. Близятся финальные экзамены и конкурс талантов, и Тэхён хочет расслабиться, пока у него есть время на это. — Удачи!

— Спасибо…

— Погоди, а он случайно не здесь?

— Здесь…

— Тогда иди к нему! — Фил звонко шлёпает по светлой коже кресла и с намёком смотрит на Тэхёна тёмными глазами. — Как сказала как-то моя подруга: «Иди и возьми его»!

— Я не хочу надоедать, — Тэхён склоняет голову на спинку позади себя и рассматривает скучный потолок. Всё вокруг красиво расплывается, образуя прозрачную пелену, и Тэхён вздыхает. Неужели это то, что чувствуют люди, когда пьянеют? — Я не умею веселиться, со мной скучно.

— О-ой, — Тэхён не видит, но подозревает, что Фил закатывает глаза, и рядом раздаётся звон кольца, врезавшегося в материал, из которого сделан стакан. — Такими темпами у тебя и нынешних парней не будет, не то что бывших.

— Отстань, — отмахнувшись, Тэхён фыркает и закрывает глаза. Своим приходом Фил прогнал его скуку, и вдали от всех, где музыка и разговоры не такие громкие, Тэхёну становится хорошо. Дёрнув за ворот толстовки, он расслабляется и позволяет себе насладиться вечером.

— О, Тэхён.

Впереди кто-то пьяно смеётся, и Тэхён раскрывает глаза. Суён и незнакомая ему девушка обнимаются и поправляют друг другу волосы. Тэхён с вопросом выгибает правую бровь.

— Мы минут десять назад видели Юнги, он спрашивал, не знаем ли мы, где ты. Теперь знаем, — подпрыгнув, Суён шутливо отдаёт парням честь и подносит к губам горлышко коричневой бутылки.

Не дождавшись реакции, девушки идут дальше, а Тэхён перестаёт опираться на спинку кресла и вытирает руку о джинсовую ткань. Фил слева тоже двигается, и, когда Тэхён поворачивает к нему голову, его встречает подозрительный взгляд. Перемена настроения слишком внезапна, из-за чего Тэхён глупо моргает.

— Что-то не так?

— Парня, который тебе нравится, зовут Юнги? Юнги Мин? Политическая наука? — спрашивает Фил, обеспокоенно прищуриваясь. Тэхён робко угукает, и Фил шумно выпускает из красных губ воздух, будто не может поверить. — Он снова делает это?

— Делает что?.. — повторяет Тэхён, не двигаясь, и внутренний голос на задней части его черепа говорит, что сейчас он узнает что-то, что не должен знать.

— Юнги — мой бывший. Точнее, только _я_ так считаю. Для него я был телом, которое можно использовать, — Фил устраивается на своей половине поудобнее, внимательно наблюдая за Тэхёном. Тот опускает взгляд на красноватый напиток в прозрачном стакане и сжимает пальцы, пока те не начинают дрожать от напряжения. — Очевидно, что у нас появились друг к другу чувства, поэтому всё пошло к чёрту, когда я сказал ему об этом.

Жизнь вокруг продолжается; кто-то проходит мимо них со смехом, старые хиты всё также сквозь расстояние играют через колонки где-то вперёди, но мир Тэхёна замирает. Невыносимое чувство страха холодит его ладони, и Тэхён открывает рот, чтобы сделать судорожный вздох.

Тот разговор на веранде… Юнги сказал, что парня звали _Филипп._

_(— Ты же старший брат Камиллы! Фил! Да?_

_— Или Лип, кому как нравится)_

Тэхён должен был понять это раньше.

— Я не… Мы не… — сжав собственное колено, Тэхён повторно вытирает потную ладонь о бедро и осмеливается поднять глаза. К его удивлению Фил не выглядит раздражённым или ревнивым, на его лице видна лишь жалость. — Мы не занимаемся сексом, ничего такого…

— Тогда скоро он кинет тебя, — Фил качает головой и протягивает руку к плечу Тэхёна, но не решается похлопать. Тэхён вздрагивает. Он не был готов услышать вслух то, о чём думал последние недели. — Поэтому лучше сделай это первым.

— Что? — переспрашивает Тэхён, каждое слово звучит так, как будто проходит через бесконечный тунель. Тэхёну вновь жарко, и теперь это ядовитая смесь из алкоголя, испуга и отвращения к самому себе. — _Что?_

— Эй, тише, — Фил всё-таки кладёт смуглую ладонь на его плечо, и для Тэхёна она ощущается, как приговор. Тэхёну хочется одновременно выплюнуть всю водку, чтобы протрезветь, и выпить ещё больше, чтобы вымыть из своего организма эту противную тошноту, поэтому он запрокидывает голову и за три глотка осушает стакан. Горечь алкоголя к этому моменту не имеет никакого значения. — Не парься, просто, ну, брось его. От Юнги не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Он использует людей ради секса.

— Х-хорошо.

Тэхён поднимается, покачиваясь и случайно сбрасывая с себя руку Фила, и вытирает влажные губы рукавом толстовки. Ему нужно… ему нужно _что-то_ , поэтому, не прощаясь, Тэхён идёт вперёд, к толпе студентов, и протискивается сквозь них. Юнги где-то здесь, он обязан быть здесь, Тэхён уверён в этом.

Алкоголь окончательно взял вверх над его организмом, и Тэхён чувствует, как будто плывёт по начищенному паркету. Изображение перед глазами тоже растекается, но это никак не мешает Тэхёну идти. Обойдя гостиную полностью, он заглядывает на кухню и неуклюже спотыкается о порог, тугая дверь бьёт его по лопаткам.

— Мелкий! — Юнги и правда выглядит так, как будто никогда не болел. Он широко улыбается, отвлекаясь от разговора с Чимином, который облокотился на холодильник, и трясёт ладонью. Ничего не говоря, Тэхён решительно подходит к кухонному острову, где сидит Юнги. Его чуть-чуть трясёт из-за постоянно прокручивающихся в голове слов Фила. — У тебя лицо красное, ты что, уже успел где-то надристаться без меня?

— Нам нужно поговорить, — выдаёт Тэхён первое, что пришло в голову, и хватает Юнги за костлявое запястье. Дёрнув бровями, Юнги непонимающе переглядывается с Чимином и начинает спускаться с барного стула, но Тэхён дёргает Юнги за руку и стаскивает его за секунду. — Это срочно.

— Вау, ну пойдём, раз так невтерпёж, — оставив банку пива рядом с открытой коробкой пиццы, Юнги прощается с Чимином кивком и послушно выходит за Тэхёном, который тащит его на буксире.

Не заботясь о том, что они врезаются в людей, Тэхён выводит их из гостиной и останавливается у первой попавшейся двери. Повернув ручку, Тэхён ураганом врывается в комнату и ждёт, пока Юнги последует его примеру. На языке Тэхёна крутится много вопросов, обвинений и просьб, поэтому, чтобы они не вырвались наружу, Тэхён прижимает Юнги к захлопнувшейся двери.

— «Нам нужно поговорить» — это твоё кодовое слово для-, — начинает Юнги с ухмылкой, но Тэхён не даёт ему продолжить. Его горящие из-за вечного покусывания и алкоголя губы вжимаются в губы Юнги, и сначала это нельзя назвать поцелуем. Отодвинувшись, Юнги выгибает правую бровь, и его большие ладони падают на талию Тэхёна. — Ты в порядке?

Нет, он не в порядке. Тэхёну _страшно._ Ему страшно, потому что Фил сказал, что «скоро Юнги кинет его», и одна мысль об этом приводит Тэхёна в ужас.

— Д-да, — со вздохом отвечает Тэхён, мельком оглядывая комнату (в свете фиолетового ночника детали выглядят расплывчато, или это просто алкоголь), и примечает чёрное кресло-мешок. Толкнув на него Юнги, Тэхён секундно мешкает, не решаясь из-за его удивлённого возгласа, а потом упирается в уползающую ткань коленями. — Мне, мне нужно…

В его тазовые кости впиваются знакомые пальцы, окатывая тёплой волной, и Тэхён цепляется за чужие плечи. Если он опустится, то сядет на колени Юнги, и, сбегая от этой мысли, Тэхён целует Юнги. Чужие губы отдают пивом, сигаретами и пиццей, и Тэхён на пробу высовывает кончик языка. Его пальцы, поднимаясь по шершавой ткани, минуют воротник и опускаются на первую пуговицу. Сегодня на Юнги надета свободная рубашка чёрного цвета, и она странным образом действует на Тэхёна.

— Мелкий?.. — когда Тэхён отстраняется, лизнув нижнюю губу Юнги, тот вглядывается в его лицо. Тэхён начинает расстёгивать верх его рубашки, и Юнги не двигается, лишь его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются на ткани толстовки.

— Если хочешь, то… — Тэхёну стыдно произносить это вслух, поэтому он молча берёт руки Юнги и запускает их под свою толстовку. Ладони Юнги мгновенно обхватывают его талию, вминаясь в мягкую кожу и пуская горячие импульсы, и Тэхён, шумно выдохнув, наклоняется к открывшейся шее Юнги.

Когда-то он уже пробовал делать засосы, и воспоминания об этом подстёгивают Тэхёна. Он вдыхает запах Юнги, перекликающийся с пряным одеколоном, и проводит по бледной коже кончиком языка. Откинув голову, Юнги крепко держит приподнимающегося Тэхёна за очертания его костлявых рёбер, и губы Тэхёна засасывают место, где начинается надплечье. В тот день Юнги сказал, что ему нравятся засосы, потому что их нельзя убрать просто так, и _сейчас_ до Тэхёна доходит смысл этих слов.

Громкое дыхание Юнги оседает на коже Тэхёна тонкой плёнкой, и кажется, что оно везде. Тэхён закрывает глаза, задевая кончиком носа ярёмную ямку Юнги, и его припухшие губы идут дальше. Пройдясь по ним языком, Тэхён прикусывает твёрдую ключицу Юнги под его ртом и внезапно охает.

Выпустив ладони из-под чёрной толстовки, Юнги растопыривает пальцы и скользит ими по заду Тэхёна. Затем Юнги тянет его на себя, и Тэхён падает вперёд, сталкиваясь с Юнги грудью. Тяжело дыша, Тэхён для поддержки опирается на кресло-мешок над плечом Юнги и переводит на него широко распахнутые глаза. В полумраке, тишине комнаты и собственном гулком дыхании они пялятся друг на друга, и внутри Тэхёна что-то надкалывается.

Ему _так сильно_ хочется рассказать Юнги, _как сильно_ он влюблён в него, что Тэхёну больно. До этого момента Тэхён тайно надеялся, что у него есть шанс, но Фил растоптал не только надежду, но и его сердце.

Неужели Юнги поступает так с теми, с кем сближается, и Тэхён не исключение, а очередное имя в его списке? Тогда зачем это всё?

— Тэ?..

— Юнги, — почти скулит Тэхён, игнорируя ненавистную влагу в глазах, и, проглатывая горькое _я боюсь_ , припадает к губам Юнги. Поцелуй ожидаемо успокаивает его, и Тэхён наклоняет голову. Левая ладонь Юнги бережно обхватывает его за шею, притягивая ближе, и, прислонясь к чужому животу, Тэхён прерывисто вдыхает. Жар в крови дурманит его мысли. Тэхён меняет позицию, вдавливаясь нижней частью тела в таз Юнги, и тот заметно сглатывает.

Если единственное, что удержит Юнги, это секс, то, окей, Тэхён сделает это.

Он пытался смотреть порно, но люди в нём выглядели слишком картонными, эмоции — сухими, а действиями — ненастоящими, и он оставил это дело. Возможно, ему не стоило бросать, так бы он знал, что нужно делать. Инстинктивно прижавшись ещё ближе, Тэхён испуганно опускается на колени Юнги, и их бёдра соприкасаются. Простое трение приносит облегчение, из-за чего Тэхён отпускает голые плечи Юнги, за которые держался до этого, и тянется руками вниз.

Тэхён успевать расстёгнуть тугую молнию на чёрных джинсах Юнги и маленькую пуговицу, когда тот перехватывает его дрожащие от волнения пальцы, и они оба застывают.

— Мелкий, мы не будем делать это, — осторожно произносит Юнги, накрывая ладони Тэхёна своими. Тэхён нервно дёргается, опасаясь упасть, и Юнги помогает ему сесть рядом.

— Почему? — жалобно спрашивает Тэхён, поправляя упавшие на глаза волосы, и тревожно тянет за тонкий браслет на своём смуглом запястье. Тэхён облажался… Юнги не хочет его…

— Потому что ты ещё не готов, — мягко отвечает Юнги, кладя ладонь на согнутое колено Тэхёна, и того омывает волной самого настоящего облегчения. _Ещё не всё потеряно._ — И пьян.

Тэхён не знает, что сказать, чтобы не звучать отчаянно, поэтому втягивает нижнюю губу и покусывает её зубами. Юнги, перекатившись на твёрдую сторону кресла, не без труда со смехом встаёт, для поддержки облокотившись на колено Тэхёна, и подходит к кровати. В тёмно-фиолетовом освещении ночника его фигура кажется потусторонней.

— Вообще, это комната и вещи Чимина, но, надеюсь, он не против.

Стащив с одеяла шерстяной плед, Юнги аккуратно раскладывает его на полу и, сев по-турецки, бьёт по месту рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда. Поговорим.

Поправив пояс джинсов, который неприятно давит на нижнюю часть живота, Тэхён медленно пересаживается рядом с Юнги и краем глаза наблюдает, как тот разглаживает множественные складки.

— Хочешь воды?

— Нет, спасибо, — уронив руки в пространство между согнутыми ногами, Тэхён пытается не паниковать, но у него не получается представить, что будет дальше. В данный момент его сердце находится в руках Юнги. — Ты злишься на меня?

— Нет, мелкий, мне не из-за чего, — за закрытой дверью кто-то громко вскрикивает, и Юнги цыкает. Вытащив из заднего кармана телефон, он принимается что-то искать в нём, и Тэхён наконец осмеливается взглянуть. Его глаза вмиг находят открытую кожу, которую не прикрывает сползшая рубашка, и Тэхён морщится при виде красного отпечатка на выпуклой ключице. Тэхён реально сделал это? — Ты не против послушать музыку, чтобы прийти в себя? Это моя любимая песня.

Тэхён кивает, смотря на то, как из-за фиолетового цвета детали теряют контуры, и послушно двигается, когда Юнги зовёт его. Устроившись рядом с Юнги на полу, Тэхён упирается в его плечо лбом и сгибает колени. С первых же секунд необычный голос исполнительницы накрывает Тэхёна мелодичным облаком; песня и правда успокаивает.

Положив телефон к краю пледа, Юнги поворачивается на бок, чтобы видеть Тэхёна, и просовывает под голову сложенные ладони. Тэхён трёт глаза, прогоняя внезапную усталость, и тоже ровняется с Юнги. Приглушённая мелодия убаюкивает, вгоняя в полудрёму, и Тэхён зевает.

_«Не спрашивай меня, почему я всё ещё не могу уйти. Здесь я чувствую себя как дома. Здесь всегда было моё сердце»._

— Красивые строчки, — шепчет он, кладёт ладонь между ними, почти касаясь пальцев Юнги, и открывает глаза. Отрешённо улыбнувшись, Юнги высвобождает одну из рук и, столкнувшись с Тэхёном мизинцами, переплетает их. — Как называется?

— «Город удерживает моё сердце», — крики и другие посторонние шумы больше не слышны, и внимание Тэхёна сокращается до этой комнаты; здесь только он, Юнги и безызвестная певица, чей голос ведает им о закончившейся любви. — Тэ… что случилось сегодня?

На памяти Тэхёна это третий раз, когда Юнги называет его не ненавистным _мелким_ , и сердце Тэхёна бьётся о рёбра, напоминая, что оно ещё здесь.

— Я просто подумал, что… — Тэхён застывает взглядом на их ладонях, едва заметных в темноте, и хмурится. Песня заканчивается, но Юнги не включает её заново. — Разве смысл наших отношений не в сексе? Мы должны были стать «друзьями с привилегиями».

— Изначально так и было, но я пересмотрел некоторые вещи, — непонимание прокладывает глубокую складку между его бровями, и Тэхён смотрит на Юнги. Тот выглядит серьёзным, его губы сжаты в плотную линию. — Я ни к чему не принуждаю тебя.

— Но тебе же хочется этого…

— Ну да, хочется, но у меня есть для этого руки, если совсем уж «припирает» — Юнги фыркает, и Тэхён вздыхает. — Подожди, ты думаешь, что я общаюсь с тобой только потому, что надеюсь залезть в твои штаны?

— Наверное?.. — отвечает Тэхён, наклоняя голову в сторону, и виновато кривится, когда Юнги мрачнеет. — Нет?..

— Нет, — дёрнув плечом, Юнги протягивает свободную руку в сторону Тэхёна и пропускает сквозь пальцы его тёмные волосы. Твёрдые подушечки касаются кожи головы, и по телу Тэхёна проходятся мурашки. — Я здесь, потому что мне нравится быть с тобой. Ты спокойный. Это умиротворяет хаос внутри.

Обескураженный, Тэхён приоткрывает губы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и Юнги, подавшись вперёд, заботливо целует его в макушку. Смутившись, Тэхён цепляется за пальцы Юнги и слабо улыбается.

— Необычный запах, но что-то напоминает, — отмечает Юнги, приподнимаясь на локте, и заправляет за ухо Тэхёна длинные пряди у виска. — Это банан?

— Эм, да. У нас закончился шампунь, поэтому Еын одолжила свой, — Тэхён стеснённо хмыкает, его чистые волосы рассыпаются в чужих пальцах, и тоже облокачивается на локоть. Юнги поменял тему, поэтому Тэхён уже не может ответить. Мысленно вздохнув, он садится на пятую точку, и Юнги следует за ним.

— По поводу секса… я помню, что у тебя нет опыта, и я не пытаюсь пристыдить тебя за незнание или что-то такое, но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал кое-что, — Тэхён напрягается, скрещивая лодыжки, и Юнги кладёт ладонь на его опущенное колено. — Секс в фильмах, сериалах, книгах и так далее отличается от секса в реальной жизни. Ты не сможешь внезапно заняться им, например, в кладовке. Во-первых, это негигиенично, а во-вторых это требует подготовки и доверия. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, что заставляет тебя испытывать дискомфорт.

— Спасибо, — Тэхён кривит правой уголок губ, ощущая, как какая-то часть переживаний падает с его плеч, но вопрос по поводу их взаимоотношений всё ещё здесь. Может, Тэхён задаст его позже. — Мне тоже нравится проводить с тобой время.

Юнги улыбается, его улыбка получается неуверенной и нерешительной, будто он не ожидал услышать такое. Тэхён накрывает его ладонь своей и чувствует кожей привычные очертания. Пройдясь подушечкой указательного пальца по выступающим венам на руке Юнги, Тэхён одобряюще кивает и думает над тем, что сказать дальше, когда в кармане-кенгуру на его толстовке вибрирует телефон.

— О, чёрт, — взглянув на режущий яркостью экран, Тэхён переваливается на колени и нервно поправляет ворот толстовки. — Это Намджун-хён.

Выпучив глаза, Юнги взлохмачивает сиренево-белые волосы и шустро застёгивает рубашку, возвращая чёрную ткань обратно. Тэхён бросает быстрый взгляд на его закрытую шею и трясёт головой, прогоняя неуместные мысли.

— _Тэхённи!_ — звучно зовёт Намджун, перекрикивая шум ветра и гудки машин, и поправляет очки. Вглядевшись в его знакомое лицо, Тэхён нацепляет на себя радостную улыбку. — _Ой, а ты это где?_

Переместившись к столу, над которым висит миниатюрный ночник, Тэхён ложится на живот и упирается локтями в ледяной пол, чтобы было удобнее держать телефон. Юнги устраивается рядом с ним, не попадая в кадр, и опускает подбородок на вытянутую руку.

— _Я на вечеринке, эм, в одной из комнат. Привет._

— _С девчонкой что ли?_ — уточняет Намджун, и Юнги беззвучно трясётся. Тэхён подозревает, что это смех, поэтому пихает его локтем.

— _Нет, это один из моих друзей_ , — подождав, пока Юнги поднимется и окинет его подозрительным взглядом, Тэхён смахивает с его лба несколько спутавшихся прядок и двигается, впуская Юнги в кадр. Вероятно, это плохая идея, но Тэхёну будет спокойнее, если они познакомятся. — _Эм, хён, это Юнги, он мой сонбэ._

— _Добрый вечер. Хотя, учитывая цвет неба, я должен сказать «доброе утро»_ , — когда Юнги говорит на корейском, его голос звучит ниже и шепелявее, и Тэхён ёрзает на месте, смотря то на экран, то на Юнги. — _Какого Вы года рождения?_

— _Вы ровесники_ , — отвечает Тэхён вместо хёна и сконфуженно хмурит брови; он и не задумывался над этим.

— _Тогда можно по имени. Приятно познакомиться, Юнги-а_ , — Намджун машет в экран и отвлекается на что-то впереди. Юнги бормочет, что это взаимно, и по короткому писку светофора Тэхён догадывается, что Намджун переходит дорогу. — _У меня скоро пары, поэтому я не буду тебя отвлекать, только скажу кое-что._

— _Что-то случилось с омони¹ или абоджи?_

— _Случилось? А нет, я хотел сказать тебе одну новость, ничего не случилось_ , — остановившись, Намджун присаживается на скамейку перед университетом. Утреннее солнце отражается в его очках белыми бликами. — _Если честно, они хотели устроить сюрприз, но я подумал, что тебе лучше заранее._

— _Ты о чём?_

— _Мы прилетим в Чикаго ближе к твоему дню рождения!_

— _Зачем?.. Эм, в смысле, эм, я рад!_ — Юнги хмыкает, подталкивая Тэхёна плечом, и тот щипает его за большой палец. Намджун приподнимает левую бровь. — _Я рад, я серьёзно! Это удивило меня, но я рад! А когда точно?.._

— _Пока не знаем, но вероятнее всего к двадцатым числам. Омони хотела отпраздновать Новый год вместе._

— _О, это, это круто, буду ждать_ , — Тэхён улыбается, ему душно в закрытой комнате и плотной толстовке, а ещё Юнги прижимается к его боку и плечу. Тэхён закатывает чуть большие для него рукава. — _Передавай всем привет!_

— _Конечно! Тебе тоже привет_ , — со стороны раздаётся непонятный звук, и Намджун щурится, наклоняясь. Затем он выпрямляется и поправляет оправу очков. — _Мне пора идти на занятия._

— _Тогда пока!_

— _До встречи!_ — кивнув, Намджун отключается, и Тэхён выдыхает. Продолжая зажимать телефон в правой руке, Тэхён опускает голову на пол, касаясь его щекой, и поверженно стонет.

— Да-а, ты действительно любишь свою семью и ждёшь их приезда, — приобняв Тэхёна за талию, Юнги прижимается к его спине и хмыкает. Тэхён бьёт его в живот, но Юнги знающе отодвигается, и локоть Тэхёна беспомощно проходится по воздуху. — И что значит: «Это Юнги, он мой сонбэ»? Мы с тобой гораздо ближе, чем это.

— А как мне тогда называть тебя перед своей семьёй? Хёном? — Тэхён двигает головой, чтобы посмотреть на Юнги с выгнутой бровью, несколько длинных прядей падают ему на лицо.

— Мне больше нравится оппа. Юнги-оппа звучит классно, — ничуть не удивившись, Тэхён закатывает глаза и, упираясь в пол, поднимается на колени. Ладонь Юнги падает позади него.

— Ещё чего, я же не девушка, я не могу так обращаться к тебе, — хитрая ухмылка Юнги раздражает его, и Тэхён отодвигается в сторону, вставая на ноги.

— Да, ты не девушка, ты мой малыш. Помнишь, мы обсуждали это? — Тэхёна передёргивает из-за воспоминаний, и он поправляет собравшуюся складками нижнюю часть толстовки. Юнги встаёт рядом с ним, не прекращая говорить. — Я могу также сказать детка или бэйби, как тебе?

— Фу, нет. Никогда в жизни, лучше просто используй моё имя.

— Просто имя это скучно.

— Отстань, ради Бога. Я хочу пить.

— А что именно ты хочешь пить? — Юнги преграждает путь Тэхёна и, положив ладони на бёдра, «играет бровями». Почти что зарычав, Тэхён отодвигает Юнги влево, но тот ровняется с ним и, мгновенно успокоившись, начинает идти рядом на дистанции. — На кухне есть сок, вода и фруктовый чай.

— Прекрасно, — возможно, им следовало бы прибраться в комнате, но Тэхён не исключает, что они ещё вернутся туда. Поэтому он оставляет дверь приоткрытой и, притормозив из-за группы студентов, направляющейся на передний двор, заворачивает в сторону кухни.

Юнги послушно следует за ним.

◊

Выйдя из ванной, Чонгук решает, что ему стоит повременить с выпивкой, так как по его телу уже разливается знакомое тепло, и выпить обычной воды. Улыбнувшись Чангюну, которого он встретил, Чонгук обменивается с ним парой слов и идёт дальше. Усмотрев одиноко сидящую на подоконнике Лолу, Чонгук оступается и прикусывает верхнюю губу. Лола выглядит уставшей и грустной, но в голове Чонгука всё ещё горят её последние слова, и это смущает его.

_Если он нравится тебе по-настоящему, ты сделаешь это?_

Чонгук отводит взгляд, чувство вины бурлит в его груди, и, отвернувшись, двигается в сторону кухни. В гостиной стало меньше людей, вероятно, все переместились на передний двор, поэтому Чонгук за считанные минуты достигает тёмно-серой двери. Толкнув её раскрытой ладонью, Чонгук спокойно заходит внутрь, и его правая нога зависает в воздухе.

_«Я устал плакать»  
«Я тоже»_

Кроме них на кухне никого нет, и музыка со двора и гостиной здесь не слышна. Встретившись с Чонгуком взглядом, Чимин опускает глаза на бутылку водки в своих руках и хмурит брови.

— Я только налью и уйду, хорошо? — не поднимая головы, спрашивает Чимин и избегает любого взаимодействия с Чонгуком, который опасливо подходит к кухонному острову. Чимин одет в серый свитер и тёмные бриджи, и серебряная подвеска бьёт Чимина по груди, когда он второпях наклоняется за хайболом. — Я б-быстро.

— Стой, — Чонгук слышит свой голос как будто со стороны. Для поддержки Чонгук берётся за спинку барного стула перед собой, и Чимин в замешательстве останавливается, браслеты на его запястьях со звоном сталкиваются друг с другом. — Не уходи.

— Не ухожу, — поставив водку перед собой, Чимин вытирает пальцы о вафельное полотенце. Им обоим неловко, и это чувство заполняет собой всё пространство. — Чонгук?..

— Да?..

— Мне правда жаль. Я совершил ошибку, — Чонгук залезает на барный стул, едва касаясь подошвами нижней перекладины, и соединяет пальцы в замок. Чимин стоит в ярде от него с другой стороны острова, и Чонгук облизывает пересохшие губы. Чимин рядом, но по ощущениям находится в миллионе миль от него. — Мои слова... Мне стыдно за них, я не должен был так говорить.

— Это было ужасно, — вполголоса произносит Чонгук, вперившись взглядом в свои бледные руки, и поочерёдно проводит по ногтевым пластинам подушечками пальцев. Чонгук _не будет_ плакать, он обещал Еын. — Но Лола попросила меня выслушать тебя, поэтому я здесь.

— Ты говорил с ней? — голос Чимина искрится изумлением и надеждой. Чонгук угукает. — Как она?

— Похоже, что плохо. Она переживает за тебя, — Чонгук пожимает плечами, и только сейчас его озаряет, что в состоянии Лолы виноваты они оба. — Мы сделали ей больно.

— Я знаю, — Чимин упирается в столешницу локтями и зарывается пальцами в русые волосы. Чонгук переводит взгляд на его макушку, и что-то знакомо щёлкает острой болью. — Мне противно от самого себя, потому что если бы я не начал это, ничего плохого не случилось бы.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Чонгук с непониманием склоняет голову в сторону, нервно скручивая пальцы.

— Ты знаешь… я не обязан общаться с первокурсниками, этим обычно занимаются кураторы и мои заместители, но в этом году мне почему-то захотелось узнать вас поближе. Особенно тебя, — Чонгук с трудом разбирает, что говорит Чимин; его голос перемешивается с тяжёлым дыханием и изнурением. — Ты показался мне интересным, и чем больше я узнавал тебя, тем больше понимал, _почему_ мне так хочется разговаривать с тобой наедине. У тебя было то, чего никогда не было у меня.

Чонгук давит острыми ногтями на шрамики правой ладони и тем самым избавляется от желания расплакаться. Чимин поднимает голову, перенося руки на столешницу, и раздаётся неприятный звук, когда по деревянному материалу скребут.

— Ты показался мне _свободным._ Ты будешь писателем, потому что сам этого хочешь, а не потому, что тебя заставили твои родители. Ты не боишься носить пирсинг и красить волосы, ты не боишься защищать свои чувства, и-, — Чимин звучно вдыхает через рот, прекращая тараторить, и его грудь двигается вверх-вниз. — И ты не боишься себя. Ты гордишься тем, что ты бисексуал, и твои родители _поддерживают_ тебя.

— Чимин, — пытается Чонгук, приподнимаясь, но Чимин не даёт ему сказать.

— Когда я понял это, всё остальное тоже начало складываться. Меня никогда не интересовало чтение, но я пытался читать каждую книгу, которую ты упоминал, потому что, не знаю, наверное, я надеялся найти там тебя? — Чимин всхлипывает, вытирая влажный из-за слёз подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, и возвращает её на край кухонного острова. — Но я _ничего_ не нашёл. Единственное, что я обрёл, это какое-то тупое чувство беспокойства в груди каждый раз, когда я смотрел на тебя. И когда ты признался, до меня дошло, что это было не беспокойство.

Оттолкнувшись от столешницы, Чимин проходится взад-вперёд, и его прерывистое дыхание заставляет сердце Чонгука биться чаще. Он вперивается взглядом в мельтешащую фигуру Чимина и неосознанно складывает пальцы в кулаки.

— Я не могу принять твои чувства, — запустив в лохматые волосы пальцы, Чимин останавливается и зажмуривается. Слёзы не перестают идти по его щекам, и Чонгук хотел бы помочь Чимину, но он не знает как. — Меня грызёт ощущение, что это неправильно. Не только из-за Лолы, и не из-за того, что мы оба парни. Я чувствую _себя_ неправильно.

— Но с тобой всё хорошо, — испуганно возражает Чонгук, не понимая Чимина, и содрогается, когда к нему поворачиваются всем телом.

— Да? Со мной всё хорошо? — истерично переспрашивает Чимин и грубо стирает с лица мокрые следы. — Тогда почему мою голову съедают мысли, что _я_ не должен испытывать такое? Почему я знаю, что каждая ориентация имеет право на существование, но _я_ не должен быть таким? Почему мне кажется, что я должен быть нормальным, когда быть нормальным это значит быть самим собой?

Чонгук сглатывает, прикасаясь ребром указательного пальца к нижним векам, которые обжигает слезами, и встаёт. Заметив это, Чимин отшатывается назад, и его из губ выходит жалобный скулёж.

— Почему никто не говорит о том, как важно принимать себя? Почему все молчат о таких вещах, и, когда ты хочешь понять, что с тобой происходит, ты нигде не можешь найти информацию об этом? Почему когда тебе тринадцать лет, ты прячешься в своей комнате и ждёшь, что кто-то придёт и скажет, что _с тобой всё хорошо?_ Что симпатия одновременно к девочкам и мальчикам это не грех, не извращение? Что ты можешь чувствовать то, что ты чувствуешь? Почему я не имею права быть самим собой? Почему, Чонгук?

Чонгук спрыгивает со стула и в последний момент подхватывает Чимина за локти. Тот опускается на пол, пряча голову между колен, и хватает самого себя за горло. Его дыхание, неравномерное и частое, пугает Чонгука.

— Я пытался обсудить это с Юнги и Чеён, но они не _поняли_ меня. Они не понимают, что я имею в виду, когда говорю, что поддерживаю ЛГБТ и вместе с этим чувствую себя ненормальным из-за того, что могу испытывать симпатию к своему полу, — из губ Чимина вырывается странный звук, и он упирается на колени и одну из рук. Вторая вместе со скрюченными пальцами перемещается на грудь. — Я не могу дышать, если начинаю думать об этом.

— В-всё нормально, вдохни-

— Нет, я серьёзно не могу _дышать_ , — Чимина качает в сторону, его лоб чуть не ударяется о ногу, и Чимин, не моргая, смотрит прямо перед собой. По Чонгуку проходится волна едкого страха, когда Чимин, глубоко вздохнув, застывает. — Мне кажется, я умираю. Я не помню, как люди дышат.

— Чимин? — Чонгук наклоняется, больно сталкиваясь коленом, и пытается посмотреть на Чимина, но большая часть его лица скрыта. Когда Чонгук кладёт ладонь на поясницу Чимина, тот делает резкий вздох.

— Как я должен дышать? Что мне делать? Я-я-

Свитер под пальцами Чонгука прилипает к чужой коже, и Чонгук в панике тянет руку к волосам Чимина; они тоже взмокли от пота.

— Сделай вздох?.. — наугад предлагает Чонгук, впервые сталкиваясь с истерикой, если это можно назвать таким словом, и вздрагивает, когда Чимин вздёргивает голову и большими глазами смотрит на него.

— _Как?_ — хрипло спрашивает Чимин, двигаясь из-за частых вздохов, и устало зажмуривается. По его лбу скатывается капелька пота. — _Как_ , Чонгук?

— Попр-

— Найди Юнги, — хрипит Чимин, облизывая нижнюю губу, и его бледное лицо под лампами выглядит совсем белым. — Позови его, пожалуйста.

— Д-да, сейчас, — перестав приобнимать Чимина, Чонгук с грохотом поднимается на ноги. Сначала он медлит, сомневаясь, но пугающее дыхание Чимина возвращается, и Чонгук вылетает в коридор.

Это настоящая удача, потому что сразу за дверью Чонгук натыкается на Юнги и Тэхёна.

— Юнги! — остановившись рядом с друзьями, Чонгук судорожно хватает Юнги за рукав рубашки и тянет на себя. — Ты нужен Чимину!

— Почему меня сегодня постоянно куда-то тянут, я прям нарасхват, — Юнги самодовольно посмеивается, не сопротивляясь, но после второй фразы с него спадает игривое настроение. — В смысле нужен? Он успел что-то натворить за моё отсутствие?

— Я не знаю, что с ним! Что-то с дыханием! Он попросил найти тебя!

— Чего? — Юнги непонимающе кривится, пытаясь разобрать что-то в восклицаниях Чонгука, когда Тэхён позади него издаёт приглушённый звук.

— У него новая паническая атака?..

Чонгук подпрыгивает на месте, разжимая чёрную ткань, когда Юнги вдруг меняется в лице и оборачивается к Тэхёну с нахмуренными бровями.

— Новая?! Откуда ты знаешь?! — Тэхён моргает и инстинктивно отступает назад из-за чужого напора. Юнги вперивается в него взглядом.

— Я видел… несколько дней назад, Лола успокаивала его…

— Твою мать, где он? — Чонгук указывает указательным пальцем на дверь. Ругнувшись, Юнги толкает её ногой и, придержав рукой, скрывается на кухне за секунду.

— Чонгук?.. — его имя звучит предупреждающе, и Чонгук перепуганно трясёт головой. Тэхён пытается пристально посмотреть на него, но из-за опьянения у него ничего не получается, и Чонгук обхватывает себя руками. Он и сам чувствует себя не лучше, привкус воды и лимона вяжет рот.

— О, Чонгукки, — в коридор заглядывает Момо, приобнимая Чеён за плечи, и та, заметив Тэхёна, сбрасывает с себя чужую руку. — Мы всё-таки встретились, привет ещё раз.

— Вы чё тут столпились перед кухней? — Чеён шагает в сторону двери, но Тэхён с торопливым _подожди!_ преграждает ей путь и мотает головой. Закатив глаза, Чеён задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тэхёна, который значительно выше неё, и скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты офигел?!

— Чимину стало плохо, Юнги успокаивает его, — вместо Тэхёна неуклюже объясняется Чонгук и прячет пальцы в задних карманах джинсов. Момо вопросительно склоняет голову.

— Чимину плохо? — переспрашивает Момо потухшим голосом и тянется к начинающей злиться Чеён, но не решает дотронуться.

— Да... Тэхён считает, что это паническая атака.

— Считает, что это _что?_ Опять? — шипит Чеён, её бирюзовые волосы рассыпаются по плечам из-за неожиданного движения. — Какого хуя?

С силой отодвинув Тэхёна вытянутой ладонью, Чеён пинает дерево ногой и заходит на кухню. Дверь за её спиной ощутимо хлопает, и Тэхён врезается в стену.

— Что такое паническая атака? — тихо спрашивает Чонгук, когда Момо помогает Тэхёну восстановить равновесие и приобнимает его за плечи.

— Это состояние… это как ощущение внезапного страха, что всё кругом разваливается, — Тэхён трёт ушибленный локоть, и его лицо будто отражает какие-то досадные воспоминания. — Лучше не знать, что это.

— Ладно, — говорит Момо, оглядываясь на закрытую дверь, и направляет Тэхёна в коридор, из которого она пришла. Взяв Чонгука под руку, Момо бросает повторный взгляд на вход на кухню и выводит парней в гостиную. — Ладно, давайте немного подышим свежим воздухом. Обсудим потом.

Ни Чонгук, ни Тэхён не сопротивляются, когда Момо выходит вместе с ними на передний двор и усаживает их на твёрдую скамейку.

Там, прокручивая в голове каждое слово Чимина, Чонгук притягивает колени к груди и, пытаясь заглушить тревогу, кладёт на них подбородок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's scene:  
> ( before I love you, i'm gonna leave you, before i'm someone you leave behind, i'll break your heart so you don't break mine ) ;  
> takeaway — the chainsmokers & illenium.
> 
> jimin's scene:  
> ( and i know it hurts knowing that i carry this weight on my chest, making it difficult for me to open up and connect. lot of regrets, i apologize for all of the stress, that's not what i meant to do ) ;  
> time — nf.
> 
> омони¹ — мать по-корейски


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> опять небольшая сцена, но на всякий случай tw! паническая атака во второй части главы.

Чонгук дёргает за застёжку-молнию на своей флисовой куртке и прикусывает нижнюю губу, впиваясь в неё зубами. Сегодня пасмурно, Чонгук слышит завывания ветра за окном, и без включённого света ему хочется спать.

Его правый глаз начинает дёргаться из-за мигающего курсора, после которого не появляются никакие новые слова, и Чонгук сдаётся. Поверженно вздохнув, он поворачивает голову к Чарли за соседним столом и какое-то время наблюдает за ним.

— Я прерву тебя на секунду? — когда Чарли отвлекается от экрана компьютера и обращает на него свой взор, Чонгук трясёт ногой, которой цепляется за крестовину офисного кресла. — Как ты думаешь, можно ли назвать отношение Достоевского к Раскольникову однозначным?

— М-м-м, — поведя головой, Чарли касается подбородка кончиками пальцев и откидывается на высокую спинку офисного кресла, — Я плохо помню, если честно, я перечитывал роман в последний раз пару лет назад, но, насколько я знаю, то нет. Достоевский занимает нейтральную позицию, давая право каждому сделать выводы самому. Тебе необходимо раскрыть эту тему?

— Угу, — Чонгук кивает, опуская взгляд на потрёпанную книгу, лежащую перед ним, и Чарли издаёт задумчивый звук.

— В романе Достоевский не оценивает поступки Раскольникова, но об этом можно прочитать в его письмах и черновиках. Перевод есть в интернете, и Полина также может отправить тебе оригинал, если хочешь.

— О, нет, спасибо, я всё равно ничего не пойму, — Чонгук слабо улыбается, ловя улыбку Чарли, и тот стучит по подбородку мизинцем. — На парах мы обсуждали, что он не оправдывает Раскольникова. Я думаю, что стоит сделать упор на его внутренний мир.

— Давай. Ещё попробуй проанализировать состояние Раскольникова до, во время и после убийства старухи-процентщицы, и как это всё обыгрывается автором.

— Спасибо, — Чарли говорит, чтобы он обращался ещё, и Чонгук возвращается к открытому документу Word. К финальным экзаменам Чонгуку необходимо написать десять коротких эссе, он сделал только половину, и его мозг уже потихоньку закипает. Хрустнув пальцами, Чонгук кладёт их на клавиатуру и приступает к работе.

Через час, который пролетел для Чонгука слишком незаметно, его эссе практически готово. Чонгук чувствует это. Сейчас ему необходимо отложить его на время, чтобы очистить мысли, а после вычитать и исправить неудачные моменты. Чонгук любит, когда такое случается. Когда ему сложно складывать слова в предложения, но, стоит напечатать первую букву, его пальцы делают всё за него. Там очевидно много опечаток и ошибок, потому что его пальцы всегда печатают быстрее, чем работает мозг, но Чонгук гордится тем, что получается. Он надеется, что эта способность не пропадёт, когда он сядет за свою собственную книгу.

Здесь тонкие стены, поэтому Чонгук заранее слышит, как кто-то идёт. Когда дверь открывается, Чонгук поднимает голову от перечитывания первой главы и привстаёт. Полина и Диана заходят в комнату, не отрываясь от разговора с Саймоном, который выглядывает из дверного прохода и закатывает глаза.

— Возможно, если бы ты смотрел фильм не задним местом, ты бы понял посыл, — со вздохом говорит Полина, падая на диван, и закидывает ногу на ногу. Поцеловав её в лоб и проведя пальцами по белым прядям, волной прикрывающим плечи, Диана подходит к столу Чарли и ставит перед ним одноразовый стаканчик с кофе. — Уит не нанимал актёров, это действительно были Смерть, Любовь и Время. Они помогли каждому из героев, кто не ладил с какой-либо абстракцией.

— Нет, это были актёры, а в конце Говарду они всего лишь привиделись, — продолжая держаться за дверной косяк, Саймон шумно выпускает воздух сквозь тонкие губы. Русые волосы Саймона собраны в пучок, но отдельные пряди обрамляют худое лицо, и Чонгук, разглядывая его, едва заметно хмыкает, вспоминая, что тогда они тоже спорили из-за фильма. — Зачем он делал вид, что это не его жена? Что за бред?

— Господи, Сай, — зажмурившись, Полина зажимает пальцами виски. — Говард не мог смириться с реальностью, поэтому отрицал всё. Это же смысл названия: побочная красота — это способность, умение принимать свою жизнь такой, какая она есть, несмотря на боль, смерть, страдания и так далее.

— Тупой фильм.

— О боже, я не могу.

Склонившись к экрану Чарли, Диана скользит взглядом по открытой таблице и, что-то коротко сказав ему, подходит к своему столу. Чонгук прижимает раскрытую книгу к груди и отъезжает назад.

— Я могу закрыть на пару минут? — спрашивает Диана, вставая перед клавиатурой, и тянется рукой к мышке. Чонгук, сохранивший файл на USB-флешку заранее, рьяно кивает и встаёт с кресла. — Я быстро, извини, мне нужно кое-что проверить.

— Н-ничего, это же твой компьютер, тем более, я всё, — отойдя в сторону, Чонгук начинает собирать вещи и медлит, обнаружив лежащую на краю стола прозрачную папку с чёрно-белыми страницами. — Эм, Диан, а можно воспользоваться вашим принтером?

— Конечно. Тебе нужен тот файл, над которым ты работал? — когда Чонгук угукает, Диана отправляет его текст на печать и не отрывается от проверки электронных писем. Осознав, что она с головой ушла в работу, Чонгук благодарит Диану поклоном и, переваливаясь, с трудом протискивается к столу Чарли, где из принтера уже выходит его эссе. Взяв тёплую бумагу двумя пальцами, Чонгук убирает её в папку и прячет их в главном отделении рюкзака.

— Эй, Чарли, пойдёшь обедать? — зовёт Саймон, закончив переругиваться с Полиной, которая уткнулась в книгу, название которой с расстояния не разобрать, и Чарли, поставив стаканчик на подставку, хмурится.

— Ты пойдёшь? — обернувшись на стоящего позади Чонгука, Чарли приподнимает левую бровь и проверяет расписание в специальной таблице. Чонгук краем глаза замечает знакомые имена.

— Я не смогу, я должен вернуться в братство, у нас скоро собрание, — отвечает Чонгук с сожалением и поджимает губы. Его желудок пока не издаёт никакие звуки, однако Чонгук подозревает, что это скоро произойдёт, так как за день он съел только яичницу с беконом и тосты, которые для них с Еын приготовил Тэхён. Подозревая, что Чарли предложит повезти его, Чонгук вытаскивает из бокового кармана рюкзака проездной и телефон. — Скоро приедет автобус, я пойду?

— Мы проводим тебя, — выключив монитор, Чарли встаёт из-за стола, и Чонгук шустро подходит к Саймону. Сняв очки, Чарли убирает их в очечник и накидывает на плечи длинное пальто. — Я на полчаса.

— Хорошо, — Диана неясно качает головой, что-то быстро печатая, её длинные ногти стучат по клавиатуре. Полина лениво машет мужчинам, снимая туфли, и закидывает ноги на диван. Поправив лямки рюкзака, Чонгук выходит в коридор, и дверь за ним закрывается.

Вместе с Чарли и Саймоном Чонгук спускается на первый этаж, и их пути расходятся: Чонгук ныряет в проход, ведущий к выходу, а мужчины заворачивают к кафетерию.

◊

**I Could Be The One — Avicii vs Nicky Romero, Outside — Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding**

Ночные города великолепны. Тэхён выглядывает из окна, блики фонарей проходятся волнами по его лицу и салону, и Тэхён подмечает красоту Чикаго. Он редко бывал за пределами кампуса по вечерам, и сейчас пытается насладиться каждым моментом; когда они проезжают мимо Чикагского университета искусств, Тэхён успевает заметить одного из бронзовых львов. Через какое-то время такси останавливается перед двухэтажным зданием с ярко-розовой неоновой подсветкой. Чонгук справа от Тэхёна удивлённо ухает.

— Спасибо, — Еын улыбается водителю, открывая дверь, и все покидают машину. Когда она отъезжает, Еын откидывает распущенные волосы за спину и поправляет короткий край кожаной юбки. Лёгкие порывы ветра заставляют шёлковые рукава ярко-красной блузки колыхаться, и Еын хмурится. — Я нормально выгляжу? Помада не смазалась? Тушь?

— Ты выглядишь хорошо, — за долгое время это первый раз, когда Еын накрасилась, и она выглядит непривычно; взросло. Также Еын надела ботинки на каблуке, и теперь её голова доходит Тэхёну до носа, что тоже необычно. — Не переживай.

— Я переживаю, потому что Джено… — Еын не договаривает, поднимая под рукавом сползшую лямку бюстгальтера, и вытаскивает из клатча, висящего на плече, телефон. — О, Джено уже внутри.

— Нам нужно просто зайти?.. — спрашивает Чонгук, пряча ладони в карманах рубашки, и осматривается; они стоят у входа на неосвещённой стороне, мимо них проходят случайные прохожие. — Или он встретит нас?

— Не, встречать не обязательно, здесь не спрашивают документы, — бросив телефон обратно в клатч, Еын первая шагает к открытым дверям и не останавливается у гардероба, где можно оставить одежду, а сразу проходит в зал. Мужчина у входа окидывает их незаинтересованным взглядом, и Тэхён выдыхает, когда их встречают оглушающие басы начинающейся песни.

В клубе ожидаемо темно, шумно и многолюдно. Тэхён морщит нос из-за смешанных запахов, но привыкает уже через несколько секунд. Еын уверенно идёт куда-то вперёд, избегая соприкосновений с другими людьми, и Чонгук и Тэхён послушно следует за ней.

В дальней части зала, где начинается лестница на верхний танцпол и расположен бар, Еын притормаживает, и Тэхён замечает, что в их сторону идёт русоволосый парень. Он слегка ниже Тэхёна, наверное, того же роста, что и Чонгук, одет в просторную белую футболку, кожаную куртку и чёрные джинсы.

— Джено! — заметив парня, Еын ускоряется и забрасывает ладони на его надплечья для крепкого объятия. Покачнувшись, Джено обхватывает Еын за талию и отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Его губы растягиваются в радостной улыбке, глаза загораются, а выражение лица смягчается, и Тэхён подозрительно прищуривается. — Мы не виделись как будто вечность!

— Ага! Ты классно выглядишь, — Джено продолжает смотреть на Еын странным взглядом и, очнувшись, отпускает её, его губы внезапно округляются в небольшую «о». — Ты поменяла пирсинг? Так рано можно?

— Да-а, мой мастер сказала, что прокол быстро зажил, поэтому я смогла вставить перламутровый, — гордо выпрямившись, Еын секундо касается светлой точки в крыле носа. — Так что мой нос больше не кривой.

— Он никогда таким не был, перестань.

— Это ты перестань, ты говоришь это только потому, что я твой друг!

— Нет, я говорю правду!

— Почему у меня такое ощущение, — начинает Тэхён, наблюдая за перебранкой Еын и Джено, и склоняется к уху Чонгука, — что ты третье лишнее колесо, а я четвёртое?

Кажется, Тэхён заразился чувством юмора от Юнги. Чонгук неожиданно фыркает, прикрывая рот ладонью, и это заставляет Джено посмотреть на них поверх головы Еын. Встретившись взглядом с Чонгуком, Джено приветливо кивает, а потом переводит глаза на Тэхёна, и его рот снова открывается.

— Ты такой красивый! — выпаливает Джено, и, если бы не разноцветные блики, Тэхён бы увидел его краснеющие щёки. Это вводит Тэхёна в ступор, и он моргает, пытаясь понять, как ему реагировать. — Извини, эм, привет, я Джено.

— А это Тэхён. Тэхён, не напрягайся, Джено любит говорить людям комплименты, — Еын смеётся, хватая Джено за рукав куртки, и тянет его в сторону Чонгука и Тэхёна. Парни пожимают друг другу руки, и Джено смущённо чешет заднюю сторону шеи. — Остальные тоже здесь?

— Должны подойти скоро. Цзыюй в туалете, поэтому- а, нет, уже не в туалете, — объясняется Джено, и к их группе подходит высокая девушка с длинными волосами. Поправив чёрные пряди, она наклоняет голову и с прищуром оглядывает Чонгука и Тэхёна. — Цзыюй, это Тэхён и Чонгук. Чонгук и Тэхён, это Цзыюй.

— Привет, — мурлычет Цзыюй, что очевидно не оказывает никакого эффекта на Тэхёна, но Чонгук нервно здоровается в ответ и отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону. Сегодня он выглядит каким-то странным, поэтому Тэхён обещает себе, что поговорит с ним, хоть и догадывается о причинах. После того, как Еын и Цзыюй обнимаются, последняя поворачивается к Джено. — Ренджун просил передать, чтобы вы не напивались.

— Не, я не планирую много пить, — Джено кладёт на живот ладонь. — Скоро игра и финальные экзамены, в это время нам лучше-

Что им будет лучше никто не узнает, потому что кто-то налетает на Джено сзади, тараня вперёд, и он осекается. Это два незнакомых Тэхёну парня, они поочерёдно целуют Джено в розоватые щёки, и один из них, тот, что выше, опирается на плечо застонавшего Джено.

— Привет, я Джемин, парень Джено, — Джемин протягивает в их сторону свободную руку, и Тэхён замечает, что его короткие ногти покрашены в ярко-жёлтый и фиолетовый цвета. Стряхнув с себя Джемина, Джено обречённо возводит к небу глаза и пытается отстраниться, но с другой стороны второй парень смахивает с лица фиолетовую чёлку и приветственно перебирает растопыренными пальцами с коварной улыбкой.

— А меня зовут Донхёк, и я тоже парень Джено.

— Сможешь повторить на камеру? Я отправлю это Марку, — Донхёк возмущённо пихает Джено в бок, и тот заливисто смеётся. Обернувшись к одинаково сконфуженным лицам Тэхёна, Чонгука и Еын, Джено со вздохом отлепляет от себя вездесущие ладони Джемина и наконец отступает назад. — Это мои лучшие друзья, как вы уже поняли, их зовут Джемин и Донхёк, и я _не_ встречаюсь ни с кем из них.

Джено бросает осторожный взгляд на Еын, и та, поймав его, смотрит в сторону бара.

— Когда нам было по шесть лет, ты пообещал, что женишься на мне. Я всё ещё в томительном ожидании, — отмечает Джемин, пожимая сухую ладонь Тэхёна, и внимательно осматривает его с ног до головы. — Как тебя зовут?

— У меня есть парень, — быстро произносит Тэхён, опасаясь, что он понравится кому-то, и ему придётся отказывать, и Джемин с сомнением выгибает идеально выщипанную бровь. Его верхние веки подведены тонкой подводкой, из-за чего взгляд становится тяжелее.

— Странное имя. Надеюсь, твоя фамилия не «Отвали»? — насмешливо уточняет он, опаляя Тэхёна смущением, и переходит к Еын. — Привет, красотка.

— Привет, его на самом деле зовут Тэхён. Это Чонгук, и меня зовут Еын, — Еын с готовностью пожимает грубоватую ладонь Джемина и, повернув их сцепленные пальцы, хмурит брови. — У тебя накрашены ногти?

— Да. И что?

— Ничего, просто… — Еын щурится, поднося руку Джемина к лицу. — Ты сам красил их? У меня так ровно не получается.

— Секрет фирмы. Могу научить тебя, если хочешь, — Джемин растопыривает пальцы, когда Еын отпускает его, и подносит ладони к лицу, демонстрируя свой маникюр. — У нас вечером лакросс, но по выходным я свободен.

— Вы спортсмены? — уточняет Еын, приподнимая брови, и Джемин кивает. Он одет в чёрную футболку без рукавов с принтом «My Darkest Days», и Тэхён _не смотрит_ , но даже невооруженным глазом видно, что Джемин хорошо сложен, так же, как и Донхёк. На Донхёке похожая тёмно-зелёная футболка с логотипом «Thousand Foot Krutch», и, кажется, Тэхёну скоро станет плохо.

— Да, у нас с Донхёком спортивная стипендия, я капитан команды в этом году, — Джемин приобнимает Донхёка за шею, прижимая к себе, и тот закатывает глаза. — Что? Дай похвастаться.

— Ты уверен, что здесь хоть кто-то хочет слушать про твои спортивные достижения? — с издёвкой интересуется Донхёк, смотря на Джемина снизу вверх из-за неудобной позы, и поворачивается к остальным. — Он бредит Национальной лигой лакросса, поэтому не обращайте внимания.

Джемин фыркает, поправляя указательным пальцем чёрные пряди чёлки. Всклоченные фиолетовые волосы Донхёка выделяются на фоне его бледной шеи, и Джемин разжимает руку. Выпрямившись, Донхёк крутит головой и хрустит шеей. Его глаза тоже подведены жидкой подводкой, и Тэхён тайком рассматривает пёстрые блики, отражающиеся на его смуглой коже.

— У нас, кстати, скоро открытие сезона. Приходите! — неловко улыбнувшись, Джено приподнимается и опускается на каблуках чёрных тимберлендов. После услышанного Джемин щёлкает пальцами и указывает на Джено указательным и большим.

— Обязательно приходите, я буду блистать.

— У некоторых из нас в любом случае нет выбора, — голос Цзыюй всё также звучит мягко и бархатно, и сначала Тэхён подумал, что она флиртовала с ними, но нет, это просто то, как она разговаривает.

— Ну да, Ренджун расплачется, если ты не придёшь, — едко подмечает Донхёк, и Джено неодобрительно хмурится. Заметив это, Донхёк поднимает ладони в беззащитном жесте. — Я молчал.

— Давайте лучше начнём пить. Я уже должна быть пьяной! — меняя тему, восклицает Еын и переплетается руками с Цзыюй. Та улыбается, откидывая назад блестящие волосы. — Мы приехали сюда что делать, а?

— Подожди, тебе разве можно? Ну, после?.. — недоверчиво спрашивает Тэхён, быстро ровняясь с девушками, когда Еын первая двигается в сторону бара. — Это не вредно?

— Я не знаю, — Еын улыбается, останавливаясь напротив стойки, и ставит на неё свой клатч. Её улыбка, натянутая и неживая, пускает по Тэхёну ряд мурашек. — Мне сегодня пришлось сидеть целый час с Юнги, Джихё и Эзрой в одном кабинете и выслушивать, что я, как типичная узкоглазая девочка, сама запрыгнула на него. Я не хочу думать об этом.

— Но… — Тэхён пытается найти Чонгука, но Джемин и Донхёк утащили его в другой угол барной стойки. — Если хочешь, мы могли бы погов-

— Я хочу выпить и забыть, что теперь внутри меня пустота, — голос Еын становится холоднее, и она бросает на Тэхёна предупреждающий взгляд из-под накрашенных ресниц. — Всё в порядке. Я просто хочу не думать об этом хотя бы сейчас.

— Извини… — бормочет Тэхён, встревоженный, но что он может сделать, если Еын ясно дала понять, что не хочет обсуждать это?

Отвлекая Тэхёна от невесёлых мыслей, к их группе подходит высокий бармен в облегающей рубашке с белой нашивкой на груди, где указано название клуба и его имя. Тэхён щурится, едва различая _Джэхён_ на нижней части нашивки, и, подняв глаза, замирает. Бармен улыбается, демонстрируя глубокие ямочки, и опирается ладонями в стойку со своей стороны, а Тэхён ёжится. Сегодня какой-то странный день, вокруг него одни красавчики.

— Добро пожаловать, — Джэхён склоняет голову. — Я могу увидеть ваши документы?

— Эм-м… — замешкавшись, Еын переглядывается с Тэхёном и Цзыюй, но Джэхён внезапно смеётся и машет ладонью.

— Расслабьтесь, я пошутил, у нас здесь такого нет. Что будете заказывать?

— Джэхён, ты всё-таки вышел на смену! — вежливо вклинившись между Еын и Тэхёном, Джено укладывается на стойку верхней частью тела и тянется, чтобы столкнуться с Джэхёном кулаком. — Давно не виделись!

— Угу, я сейчас работаю каждый день. Если не знаете, что выбрать, я могу предложить какие-нибудь шутеры, — отступив назад, Джэхён забирает с полки за его спиной несколько разноцветных бутылок и прокручивает металлический шейкер в левой руке. — В зависимости от того, чего вам хочется: выпить или напиться?

— Я начну с мохито, — говорит Цзыюй, забираясь на стул, и поправляет резинку на поясе фиолетовых карго брюк. Джэхён кивает и, не мешкая, принимается за работу.

Тэхён сгибает руку и упирается подбородком в кулак, наблюдая за его действиями: Джэхён кладёт в хайбол три дольки лайма и давит их мадлером. Джэхён выглядит профессионалом, наслаждающимся своим делом, и Тэхён вздыхает. В средней школе ему хотелось стать барменом, но омони сказала, что не разрешит своему сыну быть обслуживающим персоналом, поэтому, либо он наследует место в их ресторане европейской кухни, либо выбирает что-то другое; в итоге Тэхён остановился на изучении иностранных языков. Вот бы он ещё преуспевал в этом…

— У меня второй вариант, — с неким вызовом произносит Еын, заставляя Тэхёна поморщиться, и Джэхён молча кивает на алкогольную карту. Едва слышно поблагодарив, Еын подтягивает к себе ламинированное изображение и вчитывается в названия. — Кстати, как будем платить? У тебя кредитка, Тэхён?

— Да, — наклонившись назад, Тэхён находит в нескольких метрах от себя Джемина, Донхёка и Чонгука, который со смущённой улыбкой разговаривает с девушкой-барменом. — Чонгук! — кричит Тэхён, прикладывая ребро ладони к губам, чтобы было лучше слышно. Чонгук дёргает головой в его сторону и по-совиному хлопает глазами. — Я заплачу за всех, ладно? Так будет удобнее, у меня карта!

— Хорошо! Спасибо! — благодарно кивнув, Чонгук складывает пальцы в виде сердца, и Тэхён хмыкает.

Вернувшись к ребятам, Тэхён с трудом вытаскивает из заднего кармана телефон и неопределённо качает им. Они никогда не обсуждали это, но Тэхён знает, что в отличие от него, Еын и многих других иностранных студентов семья Чонгука не богата. Родители Тэхёна не сорят деньгами, но благодаря их бизнесу они многое могут себе позволить. Тэхён прекрасно знает во сколько обходится обучение, общежитие и проживание заграницей, поэтому, когда Чонгук начал подрабатывать, у Тэхёна и Еын появилось негласное правило: они договорились платить за Чонгука по очереди, если они вместе куда-то выбирались. Тэхён не знает, правильно ли тратить родительские деньги, которые зарабатываются честным трудом, но в большинстве случаев Чонгук возвращает потраченное после того, как получает деньги на подработке, или когда абоджи немного отправляет ему, поэтому Тэхён старается не задумываться об этом.

— Ваш мохито, — поставив перед Цзыюй прозрачный стакан, Джэхён улыбается уголком губ, снова демонстрируя глубокую ямочку, и с ожиданием смотрит на Еын. — Вы уже выбрали, мисс?

— Я хочу попробовать «Тыквенный пай», никогда такое не пробовала, — подняв глаза от алкогольной карты, Еын приподнимается на носочках и заглядывает за стойку. Джэхён промывает использованное оборудование и принимается за новый заказ. — Джен, Тэхён, вы что хотите?

— Наверное, мне то же самое.

— А я, пожалуй, возьму, как обычно, «Скитлс», — даже не посмотрев на карту, Джено наклоняется к Еын и что-то неслышно говорит ей. С улыбкой закатив глаза, Еын опять приподнимается и, схватившись за плечо Джено для опоры, что-то шепчет ему. Тэхён, которого оставили одного (получив мохито, Цзыюй испарилась на место рядом с Донхёком, заставляющего Чонгука краснеть), облокачивается на стойку и возвращается к наблюдению за Джэхёном.

— Я могу заплатить как депозит какую-то сумму и потом перевести, если не хватит? — спрашивает Тэхён, разглядывая слишком идеальное, чтобы быть правдой, лицо Джэхёна, и, тот, отвлекаясь от смешивания в шейкере лимонного сока и медового сиропа, ставит напротив Тэхёна платёжный терминал. На экране горят цифры, складывающиеся в триста долларов, и Тэхён задумчиво хмурится. Он никогда не был в клубе прежде, поэтому не имеет ни малейшего понятия, большая это сумма для семи человек или нет, но всё равно включает на телефоне NFC и прикладывает его к терминалу. — Спасибо.

— Вы первый раз здесь? — будто прочитав его мысли, интересуется Джэхён, не поднимая глаз от стопок, неторопливо заполняющихся зелёной жидкостью, и добавляет последний ингредиент. Тэхёну по-доброму завидно, что его движения доведены до автоматизма.

— Да… — выставив первую партию шотов на вытянутую дощечку, Джэхён тщательно моет руки в небольшой раковине, находящейся перед Тэхёном, и возвращается к чистым стопкам. — Я думаю, нам лучше поесть сначала. У вас есть закуски?

— Конечно. Меню на обратной стороне алкогольной карты, — устав стоять, Тэхён забирается на барный стул, и его брови приподнимаются. Да-а, этот корейский клуб, который любит Джено, недешёвое удовольствие. Положив телефон рядом с собой, Тэхён кидает беглый взгляд на продолжающую шушукаться парочку и переворачивает красочную картинку.

— Я сяду с тобой? — когда справа от него раздаётся тихий вопрос, Тэхён дёргает головой и замечает Чонгука с фигурным стаканом в руках. Выгнув бровь на изумрудно-зелёный цвет жидкости, Тэхён хлопает по соседнему стулу, и Чонгук мгновенно садится на него. — Джемин и Донхёк пошли танцевать, а Цзыюй — звонить, как я понял, своему парню, поэтому вот, я здесь. Что делаешь?

— Смотрю нам закуски, — Тэхён стучит пальцем по ламинированному меню и вчитывается в первые строки. Рядом с ним Чонгук обхватывает потрескавшимися губами полосатую трубочку и отставляет напиток в сторону. — У тебя что?

— Коктейль с абсентом, но он разбавленный и похож на водку, поэтому не чувствуется, — подвинув стул к Тэхёну, Чонгук заглядывает в меню и осторожно опускает подбородок на его плечо. — Тут дорого…

— Мне кажется, везде так, — Тэхёну хочется автоматически пожать плечами, но он сдерживает себя. Горячее дыхание Чонгука обжигает его шею, и даже отсюда Тэхён может различить резкий запах алкоголя. — Давай возьмём простое ассорти из овощей? А, нет, тут помидоры, не возьмём.

— Мне нравится, как выглядит брускетта с баклажаном, но здесь ореховый соус.

— Нет, давай сегодня без приступов, — Чонгук смеётся, вдавливаясь в бомбер Тэхёна острым подбородком, и тот морщит нос. Если Тэхён повернёт голову, он сможет заметить родинку Чонгука под нижней губой, которая обычно не так заметна. — Я голосую за брускетту с сёмгой.

— Окей!

— Вы что-то заказываете? — видимо, они закончили секретничать, потому что Еын со скрипом пододвигается ближе и копирует позу Чонгука. От Еын пахнет приятнее, чем от Чонгука, но Тэхён всё равно цыкает из-за неудобного и горячего веса. — Я хочу брускетту с грибами и бурратой.

— И я тоже, — добавляет Джено, не отрываясь от подсвечивающего его лицо экрана телефона, и Тэхён перестаёт сжимать меню в смуглых пальцах.

— Извините, — зовёт он Джэхёна, который уже заканчивает с их заказом, и дёргает плечами, заставляя Чонгука и Еын подняться. От последней ему по рёбрам прилетает шлепок. — Можно нам, пожалуйста, брускетты с сёмгой и грибами и бурратой по две каждого вида, но те, где будут грибы и буррата, как-то обозначить? У некоторых из нас аллергия на орехи.

— Будет исполнено, — Джэхён забирает меню, чтобы аккуратно положить его на место к краю, и выставляет перед каждым дощечки с четырьмя порциями. — Ваши заказы.

Тэхён тянет пальцы в сторону первой стопки, но Джэхён качает головой и переваливается через стойку с красной зажигалкой пьезо-пистолетом в руках. Глаза Тэхёна становятся в десять раз больше, когда Джэхён нажимает на кнопку, поджигает шоты и через некоторое время накрывает их блюдцами, чтобы потушить. Тэхён оборачивается на Еын с ошеломлённым лицом.

— Ты что заказала?!

— Всё в порядке. Это специальные мини-коктейли, которые необходимо поджигать. Попробуйте, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, Джэхён снимает блюдца и вставляет в стопки многоцветные трубочки. Тэхён с опаской заглядывает внутрь и за пару глотков опустошает ёмкость. Крепкий алкоголь обволакивает его рот горечью, и Тэхён неосознанно приоткрывает губы. — Как Вам?

— Неплохо, — решает Тэхён, облизываясь, и Джэхён знающе кивает.

— Сегодня ночь живой музыки, поэтому не уходите, — указав на сцену в противоположной стороне зала, Джэхён поджигает следующие шоты, и Еын с нетерпением закусывает нижнюю губу. — Приятного вечера!

— Спасибо!

— До встречи, — Джено дёргает ладонью на прощание, и Джэхён уходит обслуживать новых посетителей. Положив на стойку локоть, Джено поворачивается к бару спиной и с ожиданием смотрит на Чонгука, Тэхёна и Еын. — Выпьем?

— Да, у меня есть тост, — потрогав подушечками пальцев остывающее стекло, Еын обхватывает стопку за дно и дёргает её наверх. — Я бы хотела поблагодарить вас. С недавнего времени я не очень доверяю мужчинам, но вы мои близкие друзья, и я знаю, что вы никогда не подведёте меня. Спасибо!

— Тебе тоже спасибо, — застенчиво произносит Чонгук, поднося к стопке Еын свой стакан. Тэхён и Джено не остаются в стороне, и они все чокаются. Тэхён запрокидывает голову вслед за друзьями, чтобы алкоголь быстрее попал в пищевод, и морщится. Он не может понять, нравится ли ему.

Спустя время, когда у Тэхёна заканчиваются шоты (они с Чонгуком договорились разделить алкоголь пополам), Джэхён приносит закуски. Тэхён быстро съедает свою брускетту и запивает её большими глотками коктейля Чонгука, вытирая губы указательным пальцем. Еын подаёт ему салфетку.

Если рядом с баром светло из-за ряда прямоугольных ламп, то в середине зала почти ничего не видно из-за светоэффектов, лазеров и генераторов дыма. Там много людей, но они не кучкуются, и Тэхён пока что не чувствует тревоги.

— Всем старикам привет! — из темноты выходят две фигуры, и Тэхён мгновенно узнаёт в них Джемина и Донхёка. Проветриваясь, Джемин трясёт верх тонкой футболки и дышит ртом. На его лбу блестят капли пота, и Джемин тянется мимо Тэхёна к салфеткам. Тэхёна обдаёт волной жара, и, подмигнув накрашенным глазом, Джемин выпрямляется. — Эй, «У меня есть парень», хочешь потанцевать?

— Эм, я не умею, у меня ноги деревянные, — неуверенно отговаривается Тэхён, когда Джемин сжимает в пальцах полы его расстёгнутого бомбера и тянет на себя, начиная идти спиной вперёд и двигаясь под первые биты новой песни.

— Я _научу_ тебя, — скорее всего Джемин издевается над ним, однако, шутливо или нет, его взгляд всё равно прожигает в Тэхёну дыру. Они сталкиваются грудными клетками, когда Джемин резко останавливается, и почему-то Тэхён не увеличивает расстояние между ними. Может, потому что кроме Юнги никто не оказывал ему столько внимания, и Тэхёну интересно. — У меня тоже деревянные ноги, но для того, чтобы танцевать в местах, как это, много умений не надо.

— О боже, Джен, это же та песня из ТикТока! — прислушавшись к словам, Еын позади Тэхёна возбуждённо подпрыгивает и хватает Джено за руки. Качаясь под музыку, Еын освобождает правую ладонь и указывает на Джено указательным пальцем. Джено повторяет её движение, и они вместе выкрикивают строчки вместе с мягким голосом исполнительницы: — _В том, что ты делаешь, столько силы, теперь время от времени я буду присматривать за тобой!_

От наблюдения за Еын и Джено Тэхёна отвлекает Джемин; он начинает подпрыгивать, отпуская Тэхёна, и с вопросом смотрит на него.

— Двигайся, как хочешь, это клуб с кучей пьяных людей, думаешь, кому-то есть дело? — Тэхёну некомфортно стоять истуканом, когда вокруг него все веселятся, но и позориться ему тоже как-то не очень хочется. Когда припев заканчивается и биты перестают бить в пол, Джемин наклоняет голову в сторону и опускается на пятки. — Если тебя напрягает моё присутствие, я могу вернуться к Донхёку и Цзыюй.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — Тэхён пробует двигать корпусом, неловко осматриваясь, и закрывает правый глаз, когда по его лицу проходят красно-фиолетовые лучи. Джемин протягивает ему раскрытую ладонь и делает шаг вперёд. Хмурясь, чтобы скрыть смущение, Тэхён кладёт пальцы на рельефный бицепс Джемина и подбирается, ощущая, как чужая рука приобнимает его за лопатки.

— Не напрягайся, просто танцуй так, как получается, — Джемин сосредоточенно следит за тем, как Тэхён раскачивается в такт заканчивающейся песни. Ему приходится повышать голос и тянутся к уху Тэхёна, и того слегка потряхивает от непривычной близости с кем-то, чьё имя не начинается на «Ю».

— Спасибо, — на последних нотах движения Тэхёна становятся свободнее, и он опускает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джемина. Его выжидающая улыбка с прищуренным взглядом заставляет Тэхёна испытывать непонятное тепло в животе. Плавно опуская ладонь по спине Тэхёна, Джемин сверкает чёрными в полумраке глазами и встаёт на носочки, придвигаясь к его лицу.

— Не за что, — шепчет Джемин, задевая мочку уха Тэхёна тёмно-красными губами, и, откидывает голову назад, чтобы пронзить его насмешливым взглядом. — Кстати, Чонгук сказал, что у тебя нет парня, поэтому я буду держать это в голове. _Тэхён._

Джемин испаряется в плотном тумане, клубящемся между танцующими людьми, ядовито-зелёный лазер ослепляет Тэхёна, и он остаётся один.

— Господи… — Тэхён трясёт головой, отросшие пряди попадают на его глаза, и он заправляет их за уши. Действия Джемина всколыхнули постыдные и старые мысли Тэхёна, уплотнив воздух вокруг, и Тэхён трёт глаза, нажимая на глазные яблоки. Да, в это сложно поверить, но, кажется, Тэхён впервые понравился кому-то своего пола. _Невероятно._ Вот бы ещё с Юнги всё было так легко.

Нет. _Нет-нет-нет._ Никаких Юнги, невзаимных влюблённостей, Чиминов и лишних переживаний. Это их последний свободный вечер, и они должны провести его так, чтобы потом было что вспомнить! Лучше выпить пару дополнительных шотов, и позволить алкоголю сделать своё дело. Кстати, об этом…

Тэхён разворачивается к друзьям, его движения смазываются из-за начинающегося опьянения, и ищет взглядом Чонгука. Насколько Тэхён помнит, тот часто пьёт водку, поэтому он планирует предложить ему заказать на её основе новые шоты.

— Блин, песня закончилась, — Еын останавливается, держась с Джено напротив за руки, и задирает голову, пытаясь прислушаться. Это что-то медленное и чувственное, и Еын кривится. — Это медляк?

— Хочешь, потанцуем? — предлагает Джено, с робкой улыбкой почёсывая загривок, но Еын морщит нос и расцепляет пальцы.

— Может, сходим покурить, пока тут эти сопли играют? — спрашивает Еын, находя Тэхёна взглядом, и взмахом ладони подзывает его к себе. Джено за спиной Еын поджимает губы и вздыхает. — Пойдёшь курить?

— Погнали, — Тэхён кивает, сразу же выуживая из кармана джинсов сигареты и зажигалку. Заметив Чонгука и Цзыюй, Тэхён указывает подбородком на выход. — Где остальные?

— Наверное, уже там. Донхёка тошнит, если он долго находится в такой духоте, — отвечает Джено, следуя за друзьями, и с прищуром осматривается. Протолкнувшись мимо людей, которых стало больше за последний час, их группа выходит на улицу, и лицо Джено проясняется, когда он обнаруживает Джемина, прислонившегося плечо к фонарному столбу, и Донхёка, который держится за бедро Джемина, наклонившись к тротуару.

◊

**HandClap — ONEWE (Cover), My First Kiss — ONEWE (Cover), End of Spring — ONEWE**

Вдохнув полной грудью свежий воздух, Чонгук переминается с ноги на ногу и принимает из рук Еын сигарету. Рядом со входом в клуб есть урна-пепельница, рядом с ней стоят два парня и девушка, и длинная скамейка. Джемин, Донхёк и Джено, как некурящие, занимают её, а остальные останавливаются рядом. Чонгук делает первую затяжку, дёргая носом из-за неприятного вкуса, и с улыбкой оборачивается к улице сзади.

Несмотря на эхо музыки, это спокойное место, и напротив расположен ряд круглосуточных магазинов и кафе. Чонгук задирает голову и замедляется взглядом на едва заметных в городе звёздах. Он слышит, как ребята начинают обсуждать то, как проходит вечер, но ему не хочется встревать.

Чонгуку не нужно много, чтобы алкоголь повлиял на него, поэтому после коктейля с абсентом и двух шотов Тэхёна, он уже чувствует знакомую лёгкость. Последние разы, когда Чонгук выпивал, случалось что-то плохое, и он надеется, что сегодня такого не будет. Одна из причин, почему Чонгук решил пить, это усталость от переживаний. После дня рождения Сокджина они ещё не виделись (Чимина не было на общем собрании, и Чонгук хотел зайти в его кабинет, но струсил), и всё это время он истязал себя за неспособность помочь. Теперь-то Чонгук знает, что такое панические атаки и как бороться с ними, хоть и должен был знать раньше.

— Чонгук, — окликает Тэхён, стряхивая в пепельницу, и Чонгук опускает глаза от неба. — Ты будешь дальше пить?

— Конечно! — все смеются из-за его энергичного тона, и Чонгук радостно улыбается. Из-за никотина алкоголь всегда «бьёт» в голову сильнее, и его настигает приятное расслабление. Если Чонгук запьянел, запьянел ли Тэхён? По нему никогда нельзя сказать, потому что на взгляд Чонгука пьяный Тэхён и трезвый Тэхён не сильно отличаются. — А вы будете?

— Конечно, — передразнивая Чонгука, со смехом отвечает Еын и выпускает в воздух плотное кольцо из сигаретного дыма.

Телефон Чонгука внезапно вибрирует, и он вытаскивает его из глубокого кармана раскрытой рубашки. Это письмо-спам от какого-то книжного магазина, и Чонгук почти что блокирует экран, как вдруг натыкается на старое уведомление о смс-сообщении.

[10.48 p.m] **президент чимин** :  
 _привет, не спишь? ты в братстве?_

Что-то кликает в голове Чонгука, это непонятная смелость, и, не раздумывая, он нажимает на кнопку вызова в правом верхнем углу. Дожидаясь гудков, Чонгук прикладывает к уху телефон и в нетерпении раскачивается под едва различимую на расстоянии электронную песню. Чонгук успевает посчитать шесть гудков, когда они пропадают, и в его ухо шумно выдыхают.

— _Чонгук?_ — спрашивает Чимин сипло, прочищая горло, и его хриплый голос пускает по Чонгуку привычные мурашки. Боже, мужские голоса делают его слабым. — _Что… что случилось? Ты в порядке? Что-то срочное?_

Чимин звучит так, будто только проснулся, и Чонгук запоздало понимает, что на дворе ночь. На секунду оторвав телефон от лица и увидев белые цифры «01.37», Чонгук виновато выпячивает нижнюю губу и возвращает мобильный обратно. Чимин в этот момент произносит что-то ещё.

— _Чонгук?! Что с тобой?!_

— Ам… — совестно бормочет Чонгук, прикусывая губу, и на секунду смотрит в сторону друзей. Джено и Тэхён громко смеются из-за чего-то, что сказал самодовольно улыбающийся Джемин, и Чонгук хмурит брови. Отойдя дальше, чтобы до него не доходили чужие голоса, Чонгук сжимает пальцы крепче и смотрит в сторону неосвещённой улицы, где находится вход в закрытый парк. — Твои смс-сообщения… ты хотел поговорить?

— _Что?.._ — Чимин замолкает, а затем сонно мычит в трубку. — _Да, но… но не в два часа ночи. Почему ты не спишь? Где ты?_

— Я в корейском клубе, который рядом с тем местом, где мы ели хашбрауны, — Чонгук переминается с ноги на ногу, крепко затягиваясь, и высовывает язык. Ему до ужаса неловко, но одновременно с этим весело из-за похода в клуб. Чонгук никогда не был в таких местах раньше. Эта ночь кажется нереальной, и, может, поэтому Чонгук чувствует, что то, что он делает, не будет не иметь никакого значения завтра. — Тэхён сказал, что у тебя была паническая атака, это правда?..

Чимин не отвечает, резкое шуршание заставляет ухо Чонгука дёрнутся, и он глубоко вздыхает.

— Можешь не отвечать, я прочитал про это, — голос Чонгука становится тише. Это плохая идея, говорить по телефону и в нетрезвом состоянии, но Чимин не останавливает его. — Мне жаль… извини, я должен был помочь тебе, а не усугублять. Я сделал всё н-неправильно.

— Ты не виноват, ты не знал, — мягко возражает Чимин, через расстояние он звучит старше. — Ты вообще не должен был видеть это, я, наверное, напугал тебя.

— Нет, я испугался за тебя, а не тебя, — признаётся Чонгук, кто-то сзади вновь смеётся, и его губы дёргаются. — Мне стыдно, потому что моё признание «стриггерило» тебя, как сказала Лола, и с этого момента всё пошло по-наклонной, — после того, как Чонгук озвучивает свои давние мысли, он не может остановиться: — Если бы не это… Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Помнишь, как я сказал, что сексуальная ориентация не определяет нас? Это всё ещё так. Ты всё ещё тот Чимин, которого я знаю. Возможно, не совсем тот, потому что чувства ослепили меня, и я мог влюбиться в образ, который сам и построил, но я уверен, что ты всё такой же хороший. Забудь про слова «неправильный» или «ненормальный», они не имеют к нам никакого отношения, это не про нас. И у меня нет ни малейшего понятия, что произойдёт дальше, но ты будешь в порядке. Мы оба будем, я верю в это.

— Боже, Чонгук, — выдыхает Чимин, шмыгая носом, и Чонгук замирает. Он сказал что-то не то? — Я хочу увидеть тебя. Нам нужно поговорить.

— Я-, — Чонгук запинается и подпрыгивает, когда звонкий голос Еын зовёт его. Обернувшись, Чонгук подмечает, что площадка перед клубом опустела, и на улице остались только он, Еын и Джено. — Мне пора идти. Мы сможем поговорить завтра? Я напишу тебе.

— Хорошо, — Чонгук слышит, как Чимин улыбается, и он рад этому, потому что на секунду ему показалось, что Чимин начал плакать. — Подожди, ты же в клубе. Хочешь, я заберу тебя? Уже поздно.

— Не, спасибо, нас много, мы потом закажем такси, лучше ложись спать. Извини, что разбудил…

— Мне будет спокойно, если я буду знать, что ты добрался домой в безопасности. Еын и Тэхён с тобой?

— Да, но вряд ли они согласятся так быстро поехать домой. Я, если честно, тоже не хочу пока… — Чонгук машет ладонью, показывая, чтобы Еын и Джено не ждали его, и они входят в тёмно-розовые огни. — Мы доберёмся сами, правда.

— Я могу приехать позже? Я всё равно не смогу уснуть в ближайшее время, поэтому займусь домашней работой. Пожалуйста? — в голосе Чимина проскальзывают усталые нотки, и Чонгук со вздохом сдаётся. Это ненастоящая ночь, завтра ничего из этого не будет значить.

— Хорошо, только… только если это не затрудняет тебя.

— Ни в коем случаем. Я позвоню или напишу, окей?

— Окей. Спасибо…

— Это тебе спасибо. Мне нужно было услышать твой голос-

Что говорит Чимин дальше и говорит ли вообще, Чонгук не слышит, потому что сбрасывает вызов. Ему становится жарко и некомфортно, будто он пропускает что-то, что происходит вокруг него. Это, вероятно, правда, потому что часто Чонгук осознает некоторые вещи только тогда, когда ему говорят о них прямо.

Оступившись из-за неровного бордюра, Чонгук падает на фонарный столб, на который совсем недавно опирался Джемин, и восстанавливает равновесие. Сигарета давно выпала из его рук на дырявый асфальт, и Чонгук не хотел бы мусорить, но он боится, что если наклонится, то не сможет выпрямиться. Скорее всего, это сочетание алкоголя, никотина и свежего воздуха, потому что раньше, когда Чонгук напивался, его качало не так заметно.

Вернувшись в клуб, Чонгук кашляет из-за непереносимого запаха кальяна рядом с открытой дверью у входа, и проталкивается в главный зал. Чонгук обнаруживает друзей в середине и, приблизившись, цепляется за широкое плечо Джено.

— Я слегка пьяный, прошу прощения, — Чонгук смеётся, забывая о произошедшем на улице, когда тёмные глаза Джено сканируют его лицо, а крепкая рука подхватывает под талию и помогает устоять на ногах. Чонгук может делать это и без чужой помощи, но ощущать тепло Джено приятнее, и он не отстраняется. Жаль, он не нравится Джено, Чонгук бы легко влюбился в него. А кто бы не влюбился? Джено до одури красивый, вкусно пахнет свежим лосьоном после бритья, а ещё он добрый, внимательный, и от его улыбки зарождаются галактики.

— Йа-а, плюс один, — Еын даёт пять опирающемуся на плечо Тэхёна Джемину и подталкивает Тэхёна локтем. — А ты пьяный?

— Пьяный, — Тэхён кивает, моргая, и скрещивает руки на груди. Джемин следит за ним краем глаза и переводит взгляд на Джено, который берёт под руку выпрямившегося Чонгука.

— Не верю, ты выглядишь обычно! Точно пьяный?

— Точно.

Еын гортанно стонет, закатывая глаза, и толкает Тэхёна в сторону Джемина.

— Так неинтересно, ты пьяный такой же спокойный, какой и трезвый.

— Отстань, а, — со смешком натолкнувшись на грудь Джемина, Тэхён тянется в сторону Еын и цыкает, когда она скрывается и подныривает под свободную от Чонгука руку Джено. — Тебе не понравится, если я перестану быть спокойным.

— Это почему это? У тебя что, какие-то проблемы с агрессией? — с вызовом спрашивает Еын, часто моргая, очевидно, такая же пьяная, как и Чонгук, который прислушивается к их дружеской перепалке.

— Да. Раньше были, — внезапно отвечает Тэхён, и его признание теряется в общих возгласах, потому что в образованный круг вплывают Цзыюй и Донхёк с двумя подносами, на которых стоят хайболы и шоты. Чонгук на автомате берёт стеклянную стопку, но его внимание сосредоточенно на Тэхёне. Тот что-то шепчет Джемину, заставляя его нагло ухмыльнуться, и передает хайбол с тёмно-вишнёвой жидкостью.

Тэхён почти ничего не рассказывает о себе, своей семье и увлечениях, и единственное, что Чонгук знает, это то, что у него есть старший брат и оба родителя. Возможно, слова пьяного Тэхёна не стоит воспринимать всерьёз, но Чонгук всё равно запоминает их. Тэхён действительно всегда ведёт себя спокойно, и на памяти Чонгука он был раздражён (и зол?) только два раза: когда Момо и Еын пытали Чонгука по поводу старшекурсника, в которого он был влюблён, и когда Чонгук признался Чимину.

Прозрачная жидкость падает в его горло за секунду, и Чонгук мгновенно распознает привкус водки. Джено, продолжая поддерживать Чонгука за руку, повторяет за ним и кривится.

— Как крепко, уф.

— Зато быстро и эффективно, — хмыкает Еын с другой стороны, и её внимание привлекают причудливые огни, мельтешащие по всему залу и соединяющиеся на сцене. Когда туда выходят пять парней, двое из которых держат гитары, Еын прикладывает ладони ко рту и поддерживающе кричит.

— Всем привет, нас зовут ONEWE! Сегодня мы сыграем пару классных песен, вы готовы? — интересуется высокий солист, устанавливая микрофон на стойку, и толпа одобрительно шумит. Чонгук прищуривается, но с такого расстояния ему плохо видны лица участников, и глухо хлопает, подняв руки над головой.

— Кто-нибудь сл-, — Тэхён не договаривает; проходящий мимо парень задевает его плечом и с отвращением на лице смотрит на то, как Джемин держит Тэхёна за талию. Провокационно улыбнувшись, Джемин прижимает Тэхёна к себе, и парень, фыркая, проходит дальше вслед за своим другом.

— О-о-о, — тянет Донхёк, моментально узнавая начинающуюся песню, и, наклоняясь к Джемину, кричит прямо в его лицо: — _Кто-нибудь, спаси твою душу, ведь о твоих грехах наслышан весь город, я знаю!_

— _Так много забот, все эти любовники заставили тебя потерять контроль!_ — раскрывая руки и выпуская Тэхёна, Джемин меняется местами с Цзыюй и поёт во весь голос: — _Ты для меня словно наркотик, роскошь, мой сахар и золото. Я хочу хорошую жизнь, каждую «добрую ночь» тебя так сложно удержать!_

— Мы пели эту песню на выпускном, — объясняет Джено с улыбкой; Джемин и Донхёк хватают друг друга за плечи и начинают дёргаться. Еын понимающе хмыкает, переставая полуобнимать Джено, и тот отскакивает к лучшим друзьям. Присоединившись, Джено неуклюже прыгает и зажмуривается, высоким тоном проговаривая следующие слова: — _Потому что ты даже не знаешь: я могу заставить твои ладони хлопать, я сказал, что могу заставить твои ладони хлопать!_

Чонгук не знает слова, но всё равно выкрикивает то, что успевает услышать, и на припеве с усердием хлопает. Музыка оглушает так же сильно, как и крики и свист от находящихся рядом людей. Чонгук закрывает глаза, прыгая, и позволяет битам пробраться под его кожу.

— _Мы можем кричать, пока не взойдёт солнце, а, когда проснёмся, быть одним звуком. Я опускаюсь на колени и произношу молитву: Джеймс Браун!_

Сначала Чонгук не чувствует этого, но, когда песня подходит к концу, его слюна отдаёт кислотой. Понимая, что он дошёл до черты и если продолжит пить, его стошнит, Чонгук останавливается. Джено и Еын, прыгающие рядом, замедляются и с вопросом смотрят на него. Солист ONEWE интересуется, понравился ли всем разогрев, и Чонгук использует эту передышку, чтобы указать в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

— Там есть где можно посидеть? Меня как будто укачивает, — спрашивает Чонгук у Джено, и тот прищуривается, задирая голову. Что-то вспомнив, Джено несколько раз кивает. — Я пойду тогда?

— Пошли вместе, у меня устали ноги? — предлагает Еын, обмахиваясь ладонью. Чёрные волосы прилипают к её потной шее, и Еын откидывает их назад, облизывая накрашенные красным губы.

— Я с вами, — Джено тянет Донхёка за обрезанный рукав футболки и что-то говорит ему. Показав большие пальцы и не переставая беззвучно шептать слова песни, Донхёк кивает, и Джено разворачивается. — Поднимайтесь тогда наверх, а я возьму у Джэхёна воду.

Взяв Чонгука за руку, Еын смело ведёт его мимо прыгающих людей к углу зала, где они встретились в начале с Джено, и первая ступает на решётчатые ступени. Поддерживая себя за чёрные перила, Чонгук послушно идёт за Еын и на секунду застывает, пытаясь найти с высоты Тэхёна и остальных. Ничего не увидев, Чонгук восстанавливает движение, и они достигают цели.

Площадка второго этажа маленькая, тут есть мини-танцпол, дополнительный бар со скучающим барменом и диваны по краям. Еын садится в углу, оглядываясь назад, где сцена находится прямо за ними, и одёргивает задравшуюся юбку. Подняв ладонью светло-малиновую чёлку, Чонгук садится в другой конец дивана и, закрывая глаза со стоном, откидывается на скрипящую спинку.

— Держите, — почувствовав, как диван основательно прогибается, Чонгук хлопает ресницами и встречается взглядом с успокаивающе улыбающимся Джено. Приняв стакан с шелестящей благодарностью, Чонгук опустошает его маленькими глотками и вытирает рот рукавом рубашки. Его перестаёт подташнивать. Поставив стакан на металлический столик слева, Чонгук облокачивается на подлокотник и проходится взглядом по поднимающейся и опускающейся груди Джено, скрытой тонкой футболкой. — Сегодня какой-то сумасшедший вечер, а?

— Да-а, но мне нравится. Такое ощущение, что всё нереально, и то, что происходит, исчезнет завтра, — устало отвечает Еын, опуская голову на спинку, и смотрит то на Чонгука, то на Джено.

— Я тоже заметил, — произносит Чонгук, переводя взгляд на свисающие с потолка неоновые лампы, и между ними повисает комфортная тишина. Облизнувшись, Чонгук снова наблюдает за Джено, и тот, заметив это, улыбается, его глаза превращаются в привычные полумесяцы.

Отвернувшись, Чонгук застывает на точно таком же диване и прислушивается к тексту песни. Один из гитаристов читает быстрый рэп про первые поцелуи, и Чонгук гримасничает.

— Блин, эта песня напомнила мне о первом поцелуе. Это было ужасно, — Еын лениво смеётся, бездумно обводя указательным пальцем дырки на чёрных джинсах Джено. — Мне вроде как обидно, а вроде смысла во всех этих «первых разах» нет.

— Мне мой первый поцелуй понравился, — Джено ёрзает, его бедро вжимается в бедро Чонгука, и тот осторожно сводит ноги, давая другому больше пространства на небольшом диване. — Это было в пятнадцать на дне рождения Марка, вы его не знаете, мы тогда впервые попробовали алкоголь.

— Пятнадцать лет? Мой был в семнадцать. Да Вы сердцеед, Джено Ли, — Еын шутливо хлопает Джено по бедру, сжимая твёрдые мышцы пальцами, и Джено, закатив глаза с неверящей улыбкой, щекочет острое колено Еын. — Эй, нет, перестань, это опасная зона.

— Это, — Джено делает пальцем большой круг, охватывая нижнюю часть живота и ноги, — тоже зона _не трогать_ , — Еын передразнивает его выражение лица, и Джено хмыкает. Повернувшись к Чонгуку, он склоняет голову в сторону. — А твой какой был поцелуй? Удачный или нет?

Чонгук вздыхает и проходится по лицу ладонью.

— У меня его ещё не было, да, я немного опоздал, — сухо произносит Чонгук, предполагая реакцию на свои слова, но Джено почему-то молчит, и его взгляд падает на губы Чонгука, заставляя его притихнуть.

— Хочешь, я поцелую тебя? — энергично спрашивает Еын, высовываясь из-за Джено, и Чонгук заторможенно моргает. — Мне говорили, что я хороший поцелуер… Или целователь. Какое слово звучит лучше?

— Еын, не издевайся, — Джено продолжает молча разглядывать его, скользя взглядом по его лицу, и Чонгук, поводя плечами, переключается на Еын. Она с ожиданием смотрит на него и с довольной улыбкой дёргает бровями. — Я серьёзно, не шути так.

— Я не шучу! — всплеснув руками, Еын возвращается на место и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я человек с потребностями. Тебе разве не хочется целоваться?

— Но… мы друзья.

— Друзья тоже могут целоваться. Разве Юнги и Тэхён встречаются? Нет, они друзья, однако на Тэхёне каким-то магическим образом появляются засосы. Ладно, всё, забейте, я пьяная и не умею шутить, — Еын стонет и трясёт головой. Будто желая что-то сказать, Еын открывает и закрывает рот, а затем всё же решается: — Эзра был последним, кто целовал и держал меня в своих руках, и я ненавижу мысли об этом. Мне не хочется, чтобы он был последним, но, учитывая мою внешность и характер, вряд ли какой-то _нормальный_ парень обратит на меня внимание, — Джено поворачивается к Еын, но она взмахивает ладонями и съезжает по гладкой коже. — Я знаю, что это тупо, можете ничего не говорить.

— Хэй, не думай так плохо о себе, — Еын смотрит на Джено снизу вверх, когда он упирается плечом в тёмно-синюю кожу. — Если Эзра сказал тебе какой-то бред, не слушай его. Он плохой человек и не должен как-то влиять на тебя. Нет некрасивых людей, мы все прекрасны, слышишь? То, что ты считаешь недостатком, на самом деле делает тебя уникальной. Не отмахивайся, Еын, я пытаюсь донести до тебя, что ты красивая.

— Я не отмахиваюсь, просто не вижу смысла в этом. Вы все говорите мне хорошие вещи, потому что мы друзья. Так бы вы так не считали…

— Не решай за нас, — вклинивается Чонгук, садясь полубоком. Ему больно слышать, как Еын плохо отзывается о самой себе. — Если ты так считаешь, то, получается, ты обесцениваешь наши слова.

— Я не обесцениваю, просто… другие могут, например, не считать, что я красивая, — бурчит Еын, двигаясь на месте, и Джено продолжает смотреть на неё сверху вниз. Он сидит к Чонгуку спиной, и в какой-то момент тот начинает чувствовать себя лишним.

— Что значит «считать»? Ты самая красивая девушка, которую я когда-либо встречал, это не моё «мнение», это факт, — глаза Еын становятся большими, когда Джено кладёт свободную ладонь на её щёку и приподнимает её лицо. Между ними остаются считанные дюймы, и Чонгуку хочется отвернуться, чтобы не рушить момент. — И я знал об этом ещё до того, как мы стали друзьями.

— Ребята! — металлические ступени скрипят, когда по ним со скоростью света влетает Цзыюй и, пытаясь отдышаться, впивается пальцами в перила. Открыв глаза и часто заморгав, Джено отпускает застывшую Еын и вскакивает на ноги. — Джемин… Тэхён… господи… они сейчас подерутся…

— Чего?! — высоко спрашивает Еын. Чонгук быстро поднимается с дивана, но его качает, и он массирует влажные виски тонкими пальцами. На секунду в его глазах темнеет, и Чонгук выпускает болезненный стон. — Что случилось, пока нас не было?

— Они с-, — начинает Цзыюй, но Джено пробегает мимо неё, поправляя ворот кожаной куртки, и Чонгук спускается вслед за ним.

У подножия лестницы Чонгук спотыкается и пробегает немного вперёд, чтобы не упасть. Джено исчез в толпе сразу же, и Чонгук в спешке ныряет в пространство между двигающимися людьми. Он ориентируется на бордовый бомбер Тэхёна и его высокую фигуру и широко распахивает глаза, когда подходит ближе.

— Вы мерзкие, — говорит незнакомый Чонгуку парень, и в его голове щёлкает; этот тот же парень, который некоторое время назад смерил их неприязненным взглядом. — Вас кто вообще сюда пустил?

— Это свободная страна, идиот, я хожу, где хочу, — огрызается Джемин, отталкивая второго парня, но тот снова подходит к нему. Тэхён ничего не говорит, стоя к первому вплотную. Тэхён выше него, а Джемин больше, но это не отменяет того факта, что парень выглядит так, словно может принести проблемы. — Тебя ебать не должно.

— Меня ебёт, что вы существуете, — парень смотрит на Тэхёна снизу вверх и впечатывает в его грудь палец. Тэхён выгибает правую бровь и не двигается с места. — Вам самим не стыдно на людях показываться?

— Почему мне должно быть стыдно? — фыркает Джемин, пихая парня во второй раз. Тот перехватывает его пальцы и с брезгливостью рассматривает его разноцветные ногти. — Нравится?

— Тэхён! — выкрикивает Еын, протискиваясь сквозь толпу, необращающую на происходящее никакого внимания, и останавливается рядом. — Что случилось?!

— Ты чё как баба ногти красишь? Может, ещё юбку на себя напялишь? — второй парень кривит губы, и Джемин выдёргивает ладонь. Его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, что заставляет незнакомца хмыкнуть.

— К сожалению, я пока не нашёл юбку подходящего размера, и у вещей нет пола, долбоёб. Если ты застрял в каменном веке с отсутствием мозгов, это не мои проблемы, — первый парень с насмешкой проходится взглядом по руке Джемина, по округляющимся мышцам, и обнажает зубы. По затылку Чонгука пробегает рябь. Они должны остановить это. — Все могут красить ногти, это не запрещено.

— Я тебе сейчас лицо раскрашу.

— Не нужно, спасибо, на мне уже есть макияж, — отвечает Джемин, намекая на размазанную подводку на веках, и первый парень закатывает глаза. — У тебя других дел что ли нет, что ты ночью в клубе пристаёшь к другим?

— Меня бесят такие, как вы. Настоящие мужики не ведут себя так.

— А где это написано? Нетрадиционная ориентация что, не делает из меня мужчину?

— Ребята, хватит! — Еын поднимает ладони вверх в примирительном жесте и пытается втиснуться между первым парнем и Тэхёном, сверлящим его взглядом, но её грубо отпихивают в сторону. — Эй!

— Ты кто вообще? Не лезь в мужские разборки, — парень жёстко хватает Еын за шею, чтобы оттолкнуть назад, и Джено и Чонгук двигаются одновременно, но Тэхён оказывается быстрее. Он дёргает парня за руку и таранит его грудью вперёд. — Ты чё, страх потерял? Получить хочешь?

— Не трогай её, — сквозь зубы проговаривает Тэхён, возвышаясь над парнем, и следующее происходит так быстро, что Чонгук не успевает даже вздрогнуть от неожиданности: парень освобождается из хватки и бьёт Тэхёна головой в лицо.

Еын ахает, закрывая рот ладонями, и Чонгук в ужасе смотрит, как Тэхён отшатывается и подносит к носу смуглые пальцы. Через мгновение на них капает кровь, и Тэхён медленно поднимает голову. В его глазах мелькает непонятная эмоция, и Чонгук робко протягивает к нему руку, но Тэхён наклоняет голову в сторону, не сводя с ухмыляющегося парня пристального взгляда.

— _Тэхён!_

Через секунду ему становится не до смеха, потому что Тэхён поднимает правую ногу и пинает его в живот. Кто-то охает, люди вокруг наконец замечают происходящее, и Тэхён с замахом бьёт парня по рёбрам, чтобы он окончательно упал. Второй парень пытается что-то сделать, но Джемин отточенным движением даёт ему локтем по подбородку и получает кулаком в лицо.

— Тэхён! — зовёт Чонгук, беря его за плечи, но Тэхён продолжает вколачивать носок тёмно-зелёного конверса в лежащего на пыльном полу парня, и Чонгук встряхивает его. — Тэхён, пожалуйста, пойдём.

— Эй, эй, _эй_ , — дав коленом второму парню между ног, Джемин за локоть разворачивает Тэхёна к себе и начинает тянуть его в сторону выхода. Чонгук испуганно спешит за ними, переглядываясь с паникующей Еын.

— Где Донхёк? — спрашивает Джено, аккуратно проходя мимо людей и извиняясь за неудобства. Цзыюй приобнимает сжавшуюся Еын за плечи.

— Ему стало плохо, он вышел подышать, — отвечает Джемин с тяжёлым вздохом, пытаясь удержать вырывающегося Тэхёна за шиворот бомбера. На правой щеке и бицепсе Джемина есть пару порезов, и Чонгук даже не понял, как это произошло. — Эй, эй, _Тэхён._

Едва они выходят на улицу, Тэхён пихает Джемина плечом и пытается зайти обратно, но Джемин, будучи сильнее, за плечи заставляет его идти спиной вперёд. Когда они попадают под неоново-розовый свет клубных фонарей, Джемин обхватывает пальцами шею Тэхёна и наклоняет его голову на свой уровень.

— Где он? _Где_ он?

— Всё, всё закончилось. Успокойся, «У меня есть парень», ты хорошенько наподдал ему, — Тэхён дёргается, вырываясь, и Джемин успокаивающе скользит кончиками пальцев к его челюсти. Тэхён судорожно выдыхает. — У тебя кровь.

— Кровь?.. — растерянно переспрашивает Тэхён, касаясь припухшего носа, и Джемин давит на его затылок основанием ладони. — У тебя тоже…

— Постой вот так, кровь должна остановиться.

— Ребята?.. — разносится сзади чей-то слабый голос, и Чонгук замечает Донхёка у мусорного ведра под фонарным столбом. Его дрожащие пальцы держатся за острые края, и Джемин подскакивает к нему. Встретившись с Джемином взглядом, Донхёк наклоняется к ведру, и его вырывает.

— Что, твою мать, творится?! — спрашивает Еын ни у кого конкретно, и трёт ладонями лицо. Цзыюй устало трясёт головой, длинные пряди падают на глаза, и она зачёсывает их назад. Напротив входа в клуб останавливается зелёная машина; Чонгук автоматически проходится по ней взглядом и широко раскрывает глаза, когда до него доходит, что машина кажется знакомой. — Какого хрена произошло?!

— Мне тоже интересно, — раздаётся с дороги чей-то хрипло-низкий голос, и Чонгук цепенеет. Ступив на тротуар, Чарли с приподнятыми бровями оглядывает первокурсников и прищуривается. — Приветствую всех.

— Донхёк! — из машины выходит парень примерно их возраста, может, на год-два старше, он одет в мешковатые штаны и толстовку без капюшона, с его носа чуть не спадают круглые очки. Хлопнув дверью, парень торопливо подбегает к Донхёку и приобнимает его за локти. — Ты как?

— Тошнит, — отвечает Донхёк, дыша ртом, и парень отводит с его блестящего лица слипшиеся пряди фиолетового цвета. — Извини, что разбудил, я п-просто испугался.

— Всё в порядке, — парень улыбается и отворачивается, когда Донхёка повторно рвёт. — Я всегда знал, что всё зло от алкоголя.

— Донхёк, у меня есть вод- ой, — кричит Джено, шагая на улицу, и заминается, встречаясь взглядом с ожидающим Чарли. Тот склоняет голову в сторону, и Джено делает нерешительные шаги. — У меня есть вода, уголь и лёд…

— Давай сюда, — требовательно командует Джемин, протягивая руку, и забирает бутылку воды и пакет со льдом. Склонившись к Тэхёну, Джемин проверяет его нос и, взяв за руку, бережно отводит Тэхёна к скамейке. Вытащив из клатча влажные салфетки, Еын следует за ними.

— Джено, Чонгук, Цзыюй? Кто-нибудь из вас хочет ввести меня в курс дела? — Чарли проверяет состояние Донхёка, которому помогает стоять ровно парень в очках, и скрещивает руки на груди. Из-за этого жеста Чонгук ощущает себя маленьким ребёнком, которого ругают родители. — Если я не ошибаюсь, никто из вас не старше двадцати.

— Мы решили отдохнуть перед экзаменами?.. — неуверенно объясняется Джено, опуская подбородок к груди. У них с Чонгуком хватает совести смутиться, когда Цзыюй делает вид, что её это не касается. — Мы выпили чуть-чуть!

— Тогда как Вы можете объяснить состояние Донхёка, мистер Ли? — Чарли выгибает бровь, возвращаясь к машине за бутылкой воды, и отдаёт ее парню рядом с Донхёком. — Насколько я знаю, его организм не переносит большое количество спиртного.

— Это скорее духота и кальянный дым, — Донхёк выпрямляется, вытирая рот влажной салфеткой, и кривится. Джено, избегая пытливого взгляда Чарли, протягивает ему упаковку активированного угля. — Спасибо.

— Допустим, — проследив, как Донхёк запивает лекарство, Чарли холодно изучает внешний вид Джено, Чонгука и Цзыюй и поворачивается к следующей троице. — Джемин На?

— Это не перелом, обычный ушиб, — Джемин упирается согнутым коленом в скамейку справа от бедра Тэхёна и, отмахиваясь от Чарли, вытирает кровавые линии на подбородке Тэхёна. Еын подаёт ему салфетки и воду, будто приклеившись к деревянным доскам и не двигаясь с места. — Я в порядке, там синяки и пару порезов.

— Что привело к драке? Она была между вами или с участием третьих лиц?

— Мальчика не поделили, — Джемин сверкает глазами, оборачиваясь через плечо, и его пальцы разжимаются на подбородке Тэхёна. Вместо этого Джемин помогает ему удержать на носу пакет со льдом. — Я пытаюсь говорить, что меня на всех хватит, но, как видишь, иногда случается недопонимание.

Губы Чарли на секунду дёргаются, будто сдерживая улыбку, и он скрещивает руки на груди.

— Значит, поговорим завтра, если не хочешь сейчас.

— Да, плохая идея, учитывая, что кроме вас с Марком здесь ни одной трезвой души, — выпрямив колено, Джемин вытирает большим пальцем с щеки подсохшую кровь, и внезапно цыкает. — Вот твари, у меня из-за них лак треснул.

— Потом перекрасишь, — Чарли всё-таки призрачно улыбается, наблюдая, как Джемин хмурится и скрупулёзно соскребает оставшийся лак с пальца. Когда Джемин возвращается к Донхёку и, как Чонгук предполагает, к Марку, глаза Чарли теряют свет, и Чонгуку снова становится неуютно. Кажется, Джемин и Цзыюй — единственные, кто не боится осуждающего взгляда Чарли. — Я смогу забрать не всех, необходимо вызвать такси.

— Меня заберёт Ренджун, он уже едет, — с мурчанием оповещает Цзыюй, бросая телефон в глубокий карман брюк и засовывает туда правую руку. — Джемин, ты с нами?

— Нет, он поедет со мной, также Марк и Донхёк, — возражает Чарли, встречаясь взглядом с закатывающим глаза Джемином и пристыженным Джено. Будто что-то вспомнив, Чонгук поднимает голову и похлопывает себя по карманам. — Ты планируешь вызвать такси?

— М, на самом деле есть один вариант, — вспомнив про Чимина, Чонгук наконец находит телефон в заднем кармане джинсов и поднимает брови, потому что Чимин звонил ему пятнадцать минут назад и отправил смс-сообщение, где сказал, что решил приехать чуть раньше. — Да, есть один вариант.

— Это кто-то из твоих знакомых? — Чонгук кивает, не поднимая глаз от перечитывания переписки с Чимином, и вместе с холодным ветром его окатывает нетерпение, смешанное со страхом. Когда они разговаривали по телефону, всё не казалось реальным. — О, так вот кто это.

Чонгук дёргает головой, слыша характерный хруст, и рядом с машиной Чарли останавливается другая. Со стороны водителя открывается серебристая дверь, и Чимин, выйдя на улицу, замедляется. Чарли, которого не было видно на дороге, коротко кивает и указывает, чтобы Чимин подошёл ближе.

— Президент Пак, Вы в курсе, что Ваши несовершеннолетние студенты употребляют алкоголь без присутствия старших товарищей по братству? — с намёком интересуется Чарли, упираясь на тёмно-зелёный капот, и цепляет пальцы в замок. — Видя Ваше лицо, подозреваю, что не в курсе.

— Эм…

— Расслабьтесь, это был риторический вопрос. Вы не можете контролировать всё, что происходит за Вашей спиной. Даже я не могу, — по очереди укорительно взглянув на Донхёка, Джено и фыркнувшего Джемина, Чарли перестаёт облокачиваться на транспорт и указывает на открытую дверь. — Полагаю, что мы оставим все разговоры на завтра. Технически, на сегодняшний день. Джемин На, будьте добры, Ваше место.

— Хорошо, папочка, — проверив осторожно подходящего вместе с Еын Тэхёна, Джемин ныряет в салон машины и занимает место Марка.

— Донхёк, Марк? — не пререкаясь, Донхёк и Марк послушно садятся на задние места, и Чарли следит, чтобы они все пристегнулись. — Мы подождём мистера Хуана. Чимин, ты можешь забрать своих ребят.

Обойдя машину, Чимин оглядывает Чонгука и стоящих рядом Тэхёна и Еын и тянется ладонью в сторону первого, но Еын вдруг грубо отталкивает её и закрывает Чонгука собой.

— Чонгук не поедет с тобой, ты с ума сошёл?!

— Еын-

— Нет! Я не дам тебе снова навредить ему, — Чимин не двигается, растерянно держа руки на весу, и Еын гневно упирает руки в бока. — Хватило и того раза.

— Так... Цзыюй, Ренджун сможет взять Чонгука? — Цзыюй непонимающе хмурится, вытаскивая руку из кармана, и угукает. — Отлично, тогда Чимин отвезёт Еын и Тэхёна, — по лицу Чарли пробегается неодобрение и подозрение, и он в который раз за вечер скрещивает руки на груди. Когда Чимин возвращается к водительскому месту, Чарли прочищает горло. — Президент Пак, утром я жду объяснительную. Вы знаете о какой ситуации я говорю, — Чимин с кивком проходится по мягким волосам ладонью, и Чарли показательно смотрит на массивные часы на запястье. — На всякий случай напоминаю, что мой рабочий день начинается через пять часов.

Переглянувшись с обеспокоенным Чонгуком, Тэхён убирает от лица пакет со льдом и кладёт на плечо Еын ладонь.

— Я тоже не поеду с ним, — пытается Еын, дёргаясь, но Тэхён уверенно доводит её до задних мест и открывает дверь. — Эй-

— Еын, садись, — пригнувшись, Тэхён забирается внутрь и, положив пакет на колени, пристёгивает надувшуюся Еын. Щёлкнув ремнём безопасности со своей стороны, Тэхён расслабляется и упирается затылком о твёрдую спинку.

Повернув ключи, Чимин выпутывает из-под спины ремень и объезжает машину Чарли. Обернувшись, Тэхён провожает взглядом отдаляющийся клуб и утыкается взглядом в сидение перед собой. Внутри него ещё горит какая-то нужда в _чём-то_ , потребность высвободить бурлящий огонь, и Тэхён сжимает колено пальцами, не ощущая из-за утихающего адреналина боль.

— Тебе не нужно в больницу? — спрашивает Чимин, набирая скорость. Тэхён смотрит на него в зеркале заднего вида. — Как твой нос?..

— Нормально.

— Ой, да ладно, можешь не делать вид, что тебя беспокоит что-то, кроме твоей гетеро-задницы, — ёрничает Еын, высовываясь из-за сидения. — Мы знаем, что ты не считаешь геев за людей.

Чимин вздрагивает, его пальцы обхватывают кожаный руль крепче, и Еын ядовито фыркает.

— Я-

— Ты знаешь, как плакал Чонгук? Как ему было больно, когда ты решил вылить на него своё гомофобное дерьмо? — насмешливо интересуется Еын, продолжая наседать, и её голос пропитан злобой. — Или ты продолжаешь радоваться жизни и делать вид, что ты не виноват?

— Еын, пожалуй-

— Чёрта с два я замолчу!

Сделав тяжёлый вздох, Чимин встречается с Тэхёном взглядом в отражении зеркала, но Тэхён отворачивается к видам ночного города.

— Не смотри на меня, я бы сказал тебе то же самое.

— Вы не знаете всей ситуации, поэтому-

— Боже, а что там ещё необходимо знать кроме того, что ты оказался ничтожным гомофобом? Ты так боишься за свою идеальную репутацию? — смазанный звук привлекает внимание Тэхёна, и он замечает, как плечи Чимина быстро поднимаются и опускаются. Его пальцы на руле становятся совсем белыми. — Так страшно привлекать собственный пол, что ты был готов довести до истерики бедного Чонгука?

— Всё было не так, Еын. Мы пог-

— Хватит оправдывать себя, Чимин. Тебе повезло, что Чонгук попросил никому не говорить об этом. Иначе твой образ святого президента развалился бы на куски, — Еын с хлопком падает на спинку сидения, её глаза сверлят сидение Чимина. — Ой, а может ты латентный гей, и у тебя кишка тонка признаться? Это было бы так жалко.

Услышав последние слова Еын, Тэхён хмурится и возвращается к разговору. Он испытывает к Чимину презрение и не уважает его, но Еын говорит слишком жестоко.

Сердце Тэхёна пропускает удар, когда он замечает, что плечи Чимина поднимаются и опускаются слишком быстро для обычного дыхания. _Чёрт._

— Ты так р-

— Еын, замолчи, — бросает Тэхён разгорячившейся Еын и резко отстёгивается. Светофор загорается красным, и, когда машина притормаживает, Тэхён влезает в пространство между сидениями и сжимает надплечье Чимина ладонью. Тот потерянно оборачивается, и Тэхён не больно, но ощутимо надавливает пальцами на влажную ткань рубашки. — Сделай фокус на мой голос. Я собираюсь сделать долгий вздох, ты со мной?

Чимин беспомощно открывает рот и следом вдыхает тёплый воздух салона, когда Тэхён показывает ему пример. Тэхён прекрасно знает, чем сейчас заполнена голова Чимина, какие мысли лишают его ощущения, что мир вокруг реален, даже если это только начало. Тэхён _прекрасно знает_ , что начало — это самая ужасная часть, потому что во время неё у тебя ещё есть время вернуться, но твой мозг уже не может определить, правда это или нет. После первой части твои эмоции сжимаются до размера попрыгунчика, и у тебя остаётся только одна мысль: _я умираю?_

Пригнувшись, Тэхён ловит оставшиеся секунды до жёлтого светофора и, помогая себе рукой, перебирается на переднее сидение, пакет со льдом падает на пол. Еын пододвигается ближе с вопросом на лице, но Тэхён показывает ей _будь тихой_.

— Я здесь, — пальцы Тэхёна пробегаются по плечу Чимина до локтя, давая понять, что он не исчезает, и Тэхён шумно вдыхает, побуждая Чимина к такому же действию. — Впереди будет круглосуточный универмаг, сможешь завернуть на парковку?

Чимин судорожно дёргает подбородком, не прекращая часто дышать, и Тэхён с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу. Ему тоже нужно помнить, что он всё ещё здесь. Еын смотрит на них обоих круглыми глазами, отодвинувшись в угол, и не издаёт ни звука, но Тэхён знает, что она так же реальна, как и они; знает, что она видит их.

Когда шины с визгом проходятся по неровному асфальту, Тэхён отстёгивает ремень Чимина и толкает дверь со своей стороны. Молча встретившись взглядом с испуганной Еын, Тэхён обходит машину спереди и рывком открывает водительскую дверь. Врезавшись коленом в руль, Чимин наклоняется на улицу и со сломанным вздохом почти что вываливается.

Тэхён с готовностью ловит его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jikook's scene:  
> ( i pray for your devotion, 'cause there's nothing i can do when it comes to you ) ;  
> my oasis — sam smith feat. burna boy.


	20. Chapter 20

— Заходите, не стесняйтесь.

Чимин поднимает голову от ноутбука и потерянно моргает, когда Юнги заходит в кабинет с двумя стульями и ставит их между креслами, которые расположены перед столом. Поправив очки, Чимин безмолвно наблюдает, как Чонгук, Еын и Тэхён показываются следом за Юнги и останавливаются у порога.

— Извините, что это не барные стулья, а это не сексуальный бармен, но что есть, — показав ладонью на сидения, Юнги забирается на край стола сбоку от Чимина и скрещивает руки на груди. Кожаная куртка некрасиво топорщится из-за его позы, и Юнги дёргает за молнию. — Прошу.

Тэхён отмирает первым и занимает место напротив Юнги. Пыльная сумка Тэхёна падает к его ногам, и Юнги морщит нос, заметив на боковом кармане след от ботинка.

Склонившись, Юнги показательно ждёт, пока Еын и Чонгук сядут рядом с Тэхёном, и Чонгук втягивает голову в плечи. Чимин ловит его пристыженный взгляд и вопросительно поднимает брови. Он одет в обычную рубашку, на смуглой шее блестит край цепочки от подвески, и Чонгуку становится легче от того, что Чимин выглядит хорошо. Устало, но спокойно.

— Извини, — внезапно произносит Еын, смотря на сложенные на коленях ладони, и Чонгук оборачивается к ней с вопросом на лице. — Я не должна была говорить те вещи в машине.

— Да, — добавляет Тэхён, в отличие от Еын смотря прямо на Чимина, и держится за подлокотники. Чонгук хмурится. Что-то произошло, пока они ехали в братство? — Это не наше дело, мы не имеем права судить происходящее.

— Всё хорошо, не волнуйтесь. Я понимаю, что вы переживаете за своего друга, — глаза Чимина на секунду переходят на Чонгука, и тот окончательно сбивается. — Я в порядке.

Еын прикусывает нижнюю губу и решается поднять голову; её лицо выражает искреннее сожаление.

— Это же ещё повторится, да?.. Я читала, что панические атаки не уходят просто так, — карандаш, который Чимин прокручивал в левой руке, падает на клавиатуру ноутбука, и Юнги оборачивается к нему.

— У тебя был эпизод вчера? Почему ты не позвонил? Сколько это длилось? Когда именно? Где?

Чимин открывает рот и закрывает его, смущённый напором Юнги. Чонгук поджимает губы в ожидании и ёрзает на месте. Скорее всего, Чимину некомфортно говорить о таких вещах в присутствии других людей, но все здесь знают об этом, поэтому он перекладывает карандаш на стол и делает успокаивающий вздох.

— Да, был. Ты спал. Где-то двадцать минут. В три часа ночи. В машине, — выправив подвеску из воротника рубашки, Чимин цепляет пальцами круглую планету и начинает крутить её. — Тэхён помог мне.

— Я же говорил, чтобы ты сразу звонил мне! Или Чеён, — Юнги возмущённо выпускает воздух и сгибает левую ногу. — А вдруг мелкий бы сделал что-то не так? Он-то откуда знает, что нужно делать?

— Догадайся, — угрюмо бросает Тэхён, пытаясь слиться со спинкой кресла, и пинает сумку подошвой ботинка. Юнги осекается и прищуривается, но Тэхён больше ничего не говорит.

— Ты правда в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Чонгук, переплетая пальцы, лежащие на бедре, и Чимин слабо улыбается. Чонгук знает, что эта улыбка ненастоящая, но он пытается, чтобы она была такой.

— Да, всё… всё хорошо, — Чонгук едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ, принимая ответ, даже если это не совсем правда, и Чимин смотрит на него с благодарностью. Они разглядывают друг друга какое-то время без слов, и Юнги внезапно кашляет, наклоняясь назад.

— Давайте вернёмся к тому, из-за чего мы все сидим здесь и тратим своё время, — когда Чонгук, часто моргая, переводит на него взгляд, Юнги закидывает ногу на ногу и подпирает подбородок кулаком. — Рассказывайте, чем маялись? Что пили? Почему у мелкого фиолетовый нос?

Сведя брови, Тэхён касается белого пластыря на потемневшей переносице большим пальцем, и Юнги комично передразнивает его выражение лица.

— Почему мы должны отчитываться? Вы не наши родители, — закатив глаза из-за поведения Юнги, Тэхён опускает руку на колено и сжимает его.

— Иу, мелкий, зачем так грубо, я же нежный мальчик, — Юнги с лицом полного оскорбления кладёт руки на место, где должно быть сердце, и Тэхён заново закатывает глаза, но на этот раз его губы дёргаются в улыбке. — Ты сидишь здесь, потому что кто-то додумался позвонить Чарли, который является проректором по воспитательной работе и связям с общественностью, — обнаружив одинаково вопросительные выражения на лицах первокурсников, Юнги измученно вздыхает. — Это заместитель ректора, неучи. Чарли не ваша лучшая подружка, которой можно позвонить и попросить забрать из клуба в два часа ночи.

— Мы не звонили ему, — кажется, Тэхён взял на себя роль переговорщика, потому что, пока Чонгук обдумывает свои ответы, Тэхён уже открывает рот. — У меня нет его номера. Сомневаюсь, что он даже знает меня.

— Ой, поверь, Чарли знает _всё_ , — в поисках поддержки Юнги поворачивается к Чимину, и тот пожимает плечами. Он облокачивается о стол скрещенными руками и следит за разговором со стороны.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, почему его волнует это. Мы можем делать что хотим, если это не касается университета.

— С вами был Джено, поэтому-, — Юнги прерывается, когда кто-то стучит в дверь и приоткрывает её. Встретившись взглядом с кем-то за спиной младших, Юнги спускается со стола и встаёт во весь рост. — Привет.

— Приветствую всех, — услышав приятный тембр мужского голоса, Чонгук улыбается и выворачивает шею, чтобы поприветствовать Чарли, но его улыбка быстро пропадает, потому что Чарли выглядит серьёзным. Нет, он всегда выглядит серьёзным и собранным, но сейчас от него исходит холод. — О, нет, не вставай.

Робко кивнув, Чимин присаживается обратно на офисный стул и подъезжает ближе к краю стола. В это время Чарли подходит к Юнги и кладёт принесенные папки сзади себя. Юнги, который ниже Чарли больше, чем на голову, скрещивает руки на груди и неуютно опирается на стол с другой стороны.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Тэхён? — участливо интересуется Чарли, и Тэхён неопределённо ведёт плечами.

— Там ничего страшного, заживёт через неделю.

— Рад слышать, что с тобой всё хорошо-, — начинает Чарли, дружелюбно улыбаясь, улыбка не касается его глаз, и дверь за спинами первокурсников резко хлопает. — Входить куда-либо без стука невежливо.

Чонгук поворачивается и замечает на пороге Джемина. Тот шумно вздыхает через рот, изображая усталость, и стучит костяшками по дверной коробке.

— У вас ужасное местоположение, даже припарковаться негде, — дождавшись кивка от Чимина, Джемин проходит к Тэхёну, Еын и Чонгуку. Приветственно поцеловав каждого в щёку (Еын получает комплимент её замшевым ботинкам на каблуке, а Тэхён выворачивается в форму запятой, но красные губы всё равно настигают его), Джемин ставит спортивную сумку на пол рядом с креслом Тэхёна и опирается локтями на спинку. — Я бы извинился за опоздание, но ты знаешь наше расписание, поэтому сам виноват за выбор времени.

— Вы пришли почти вовремя, ничего страшного.

— Мне и не страшно.

Вчера Чонгук успел поговорить с Джемином и Донхёком только в начале вечера, когда они заказывали выпивку, но они понравились ему и показались забавными и интересными. Особенно то, как Джемин иногда отвечает.

— Джемин На, пожалуйста, не начинайте балаган, мы будем обсуждать важные темы, — Чарли берёт из стопки первую папку ярко-жёлтого цвета и поворачивается, чтобы обсудить с Чимином что-то вполголоса, на что Джемин беззвучно произносит какую-то фразу и поправляет рукав университетской куртки. Под ней Джемин носит мешковатую футболку с логотипом «Fall Out Boy», его чёрные волосы висят сосульками, и без макияжа и обтягивающей одежды Джемин выглядит по-другому; Чонгук бы сказал, что проще и скромнее. Единственным неизменным элементом остаются цветные ногти, на этот раз пастельно-розовые.

— Ничего не могу поделать, когда рядом со мной такие обворожительные мужчины, — стрельнув глазами в сторону невпечатлённого Чарли, Джемин подтягивается к Тэхёну и пытается заглянуть в его лицо. — Как твой прекрасный носик, «У меня есть парень»? Будет обидно, если такую красоту испортит жалкое подобие драки.

Изобразив раздражение, Тэхён отодвигается, когда Джемин оказывается к нему слишком близко, и Джемин наклоняет голову в сторону, напоминая птицу.

— Его прекрасный носик в порядке, можешь отодвинуться, — отвечает Юнги, наблюдая за парнями перед собой, и Джемин, иронично хмыкнув, присаживается на подлокотник с другой стороны. Бросив на Юнги подозрительный взгляд, Тэхён выпрямляется, и его плечо врезается в бок Джемина.

— Вау, у тебя есть персональный секретарь, это круто.

— Нет, это… — Тэхён не договаривает, показывая взмахом ладони, что это неважно, и осматривает Джемина: желтоватый синяк на его скуле вместе с заживающим порезом и тёмное пятно на подбородке. — Как твоя рука?

— Пока не отвалилась. Кстати, смотри, — самодовольно улыбнувшись, Джемин снимает коричневую куртку и задирает персиковый рукав футболки. Согнув руку и позволив мышцам затвердеть, Джемин вновь тянется к Тэхёну. На его бицепсе есть длинный порез, закрытый прозрачным пластырем, и очередной сливовый синяк. — Как думаешь, я в форме или стоит ещё подкачаться?

— Господи, почему ты _такой?_ — оттолкнув указательным пальцем руку Джемина, Тэхён облокачивается на левый подлокотник и закатывает глаза. Еын, наблюдающая за этим вместе с Чонгуком, тихо фыркает и переглядывается с ним. Чонгук отстранённо смотрит на своё плечо, скрытое флисовой курткой, и прекрасно знает, что там нет даже намёка на хоть какой-то рельеф.

— Какой? Соблазнительный?

— Джемин На, Вас слишком много, — предупреждающе говорит Чарли, отворачиваясь от нахмурившегося Чимина, и опирается о стол. — Перестань мучить Тэхёна, у него и без тебя проблем достаточно, — взгляд Чарли переходит с Джемина на нахохлившегося Юнги, и Чонгук вспоминает, как Юнги сказал, что Чарли знает всё. Интересно, правда ли это?..

— Окей, папочка, извини.

Чарли вздыхает, и в этот момент раздаётся стук в дверь. Она приоткрывается, и в кабинете появляется голова Джено. Убрав ладонью влажные волосы назад, Джено разгибается, дёргая за ручку, и смущённо мнётся у порога, держа в пальцах спортивную сумку.

— Всем привет, — когда Чарли кивает на свободный стул между Еын и Чонгуком, Джено кидает Джемину ключи от машины. Тот ловит их одной рукой и засовывает в карман университетской куртки, а Джено скромно присаживается на край стула. — Я опоздал, извините.

— Как я уже говорил, вы с Джемином пришли почти вовремя, поэтому ничего страшного, — Джено скромно кивает, ставя сумку на колени, и Чарли качает ярко-жёлтой папкой. — Давайте теперь поговорим?

Чонгук приветливо улыбается Джено, который внимательно осматривает его. Внезапно впереди раздаётся звук, это Чарли прочищает горло, хлопая по папке ладонью, и оба парня подпрыгивают.

— Обычно этим занимаются президенты, кураторы или старшие, но, как я предполагаю, ваши были слишком заняты другими делами, — многозначительно посмотрев на смятённого Чимина и насупившегося Юнги, Чарли открывает папку и останавливается указательным пальцем на середине листа. — Тэхён, твой средний балл по предмету «Древние языки и культуры» за последний месяц значительно снизился, это неприемлемо. В январе у тебя первые экзамены, ты уверен, что справишься?

— Уверен, — бурчит Тэхён, уткнувшись взглядом в согнутое колено Джемина перед собой. Чарли выгибает правую бровь, перелистывая страницу. — Я постепенно готовлюсь.

— Насколько твоё «постепенно» продуктивно? У тебя остался месяц, Тэхён. Ты долж-

— Я знаю, — обрывает Тэхён, и Чонгук от неожиданности округляет губы в маленькую «о». Он никогда в жизни не перечил и не прерывал Чарли, сама идея о том, чтобы сделать что-то такое, кажется дикой. Но и до этого Чарли не ругался, поэтому…

— Эй, мелкий, у тебя латынь по этой дисциплине, да? Что насчёт репетитора, родители смогут выделить тебе деньги? — уточняет Юнги, щурясь, когда Джемин успокаивающе похлопывает Тэхёна по бедру, и обращается к Чарли. — За месяц вполне реально подготовиться.

— Тебе я также советую начать учиться, ты выпускник.

— Подожди, Тэхён, у нас есть друг, который на той же специальности, что и ты. Его зовут Марк, он второкурсник, — сняв с ноги Тэхёна яркую нитку, Джемин обольстительно улыбается и оставляет на его бедре ладонь. — Вы можете вместе готовиться к экзаменам, Марк супер умный.

— И добрый, он не откажет, — добавляет Джено сбоку. Чарли, подумав, одобряюще кивает.

— Это хорошее предложение, Марк действительно одарённый студент. Если у него найдётся свободное время, это сильно поможет тебе.

— Мне как-то неудобно его беспокоить, — Тэхён кривится, отрешённо пытаясь отлепить от своей ноги пальцы Джемина, и тот шикает на него.

— Марк классный, он тебе понравится, — обещает Джемин, подмигивая Тэхёну, и резко убирает руку в карман университетской куртки. Подняв голову, Джемин встречается взглядом с Юнги, который до этого смотрел на его ладонь. — Можешь не делать такое кислое лицо, у Марка есть парень.

— Ч-что?.. — переспрашивает Юнги, непонимающе дёргая подбородком. Джемин, сверкнув глазами, собирается что-то ответить ему, но Чарли зовёт его полным именем и показывает жест ладонью, мол, _успокойся._

— Я надеюсь, что с помощью Марка ты успешно сдашь экзамен и подтянешь средний балл. Ты способный, Тэхён, — улыбнувшись, Чарли вытаскивает из мультифоры два листа и протягивает их Тэхёну. Тот берёт их с недоверчивым выражением лица, и Чонгук догадывается, что это распечатанный табель успеваемости. — Поговорим о тебе, Чонгук?

По-совиному захлопав глазами, Чонгук смотрит на Чарли, который стоит напротив него, и неуютно чешет ногтями шрамики на правой ладони. Чарли всегда был дружелюбен по отношению к нему, Чонгук даже начал считать его неким старшим братом, но сейчас выражение на лице Чарли выражает не привычное тепло, а разочарованность.

— Я не твой родитель, брат или куратор, чтобы высказывать своё неодобрение, но я огорчён. В каком возрасте в Корее наступает совершеннолетие?

— В девятнадцать…

— В штате Иллинойс, как и во всех других, продажа алкоголя разрешена с двадцати одного года. Тэхёну восемнадцать, — вздохнув, Чарли скрещивает руки на груди, не убирая папку, и долго смотрит на Чонгука, опустившего к груди подбородок. — Опять же, я не могу запрещать тебе что-то, что не касается моей работы, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Вчера это привело некоторых из вас к драке, а что будет потом?

— Извини… — шепчет Чонгук, мечтая о способности телепортироваться или становиться невидимым, потому что ему _так_ стыдно, что он забыл все слова.

— Ты покинул клуб танцев, — вспоминает Чарли, и Чонгуку теперь хочется не только испариться, но и побиться головой о стену. После того, как их отношения с Чимином пошли под откос, Чонгук перестал ходить на занятия и наплёл Момо что-то о загруженности по учёбе. Чонгук знал, что когда-то это аукнется ему, но потом по-глупости забыл. — Возможно, Юнги занимался какими-то более важными делами, поэтому не сообщил тебе, но по требованиям нашего университета ты должен быть участником хотя бы одного клуба.

— Я н-найду что-нибудь, — даёт слово Чонгук, приподнимая и опуская колени, и плавно поднимает голову. Когда Чонгук находит его, Чимин уже смотрит на него. — Или, может, есть возможность вернуться?

— Конечно, — Чимин ободряюще улыбается, коротко кивая. Чонгук с облегчением выдыхает.

— Отлично, тогда оставляю это на Вас, президент Пак, — Чарли закрывает ярко-жёлтую папку и вместо неё поднимает чёрную. — Следующие, с кем я хотел бы поговорить, это Еын и Джено.

Справа Чонгука разносится приглушённое шуршание, и это Джено, который пытается устроиться на твёрдом стуле удобнее. Его поза выражает стыдливость, пальцы Чонгука покалывает от желания взять его за руку или похлопать по плечу, но это будет неуместно, поэтому Чонгук остаётся на месте.

— Одним из правил вашего братства является хорошая успеваемость. Ты пропустила много занятий, Еын, у тебя была уважительная причина для этого?

— Я ходила к врачу, — Еын выглядит недовольной, её тонкие пальцы сжимают шов на джинсах, и Чарли пригибается, чтобы расслышать, что она говорит. — В другое время он не принимал.

— Есть ли у тебя документ, подтверждающий это?

Еын не отвечает, упрямо смотря перед собой, и Чонгук видит, как Юнги открывает рот, но Еын оказывается быстрее его.

— Справка об аборте подойдёт? — спрашивает она, с вызовом выгибая левую бровь, и указывает большим пальцем за спину. — Она в моей комнате, могу сбегать.

— Нет необходимости, передай её потом своему куратору, — Чарли бегло осматривает несогласное выражение на лице Юнги и возвращается к Еын. — Ты хорошо чувствуешь себя?

— Ну да, — Еын поводит плечами, очевидно не желая разговаривать об этом, и скребёт длинным ногтем по джинсовой ткани на колене. — Это фигня, она на мне никак не отразилась.

— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Если тебя беспо-

— Того парня, который сделал это со мной, ничего не беспокоит, так почему что-то должно беспокоить меня? — Джено пытается дотронуться до локтя Еын, но она грубо отдёргивает его и отодвигается. — Я могу принести ту тупую справку, и мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было?

— Еын…

— Перестань раздувать из мухи слона. Я в _полном_ порядке и не хочу обсуждать это при посторонних, — Джено наклоняется к Еын и что-то шепчет, не касаясь её, но Еын мотает головой и отворачивается от него в сторону Тэхёна. Следующие слова она произносит ядовитым, усталым голосом. — Хватит смотреть, как будто тебе жаль меня.

Джено ничего не говорит, без слов предлагая Еын свою бутылку с водой, и Еын с кислой миной принимает её. Джено выглядит расстроенным, когда облокачивается на спинку стула, и Чонгук понимает, что тот чувствует. Еын упрямая, и она никогда не откроется, если не захочет этого сама.

— Я надеюсь, что ты действительно чувствуешь себя так, как говоришь, — примирительно говорит Чарли, наблюдая за Еын, сверлящей взглядом потолок, и хмурым Джено, и вновь скрещивает руки на груди. Все папки лежат позади него, и Чонгук надеется, что это хороший знак. — И всё же, если ты захочешь поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Еын бормочет что-то, похожее на _спасибо_ , и уголки губ Чарли приподнимаются.

— Также я бы хотел попросить не перебивать меня, это не совсем прилично, — пятая точка Чонгука начинает затекать, несмотря на мягкое кресло, и он пытается устроиться поудобнее. Из-за этого действия кожаная обивка издаёт скрип, и Чонгук виновато морщит нос, когда привлекает всеобщее внимание. Извинившись шёпотом, Чонгук чешет лоб подушечками пальцев и пропускает, как Чарли хмыкает. Через мгновение его лицо теряет свет. — Джено, у меня к тебе было много вопросов, но после беседы с твоими друзьями остался всего лишь один, — Джено напрягается, лишний раз не двигаясь, и Чарли опускает подбородок. — Еын не было на многих занятиях, но по записям старосты, то есть по твоим, у неё стопроцентная посещаемость. Ты делал это, потому что знал о ситуации Еын?

— Да, — серьёзно отвечает Джено и вздыхает. — Я знаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что я должен думать о своём будущем и не подставлять тебя даже таким незначительным поступком, но Еын моя подруга, и я не мог бросить её, извини.

— Это весьма благородно с твоей стороны, — отмечает Чарли, — но лучше так больше не делать.

— Я не буду! Честно, — Джено складывает ладони в некой мольбе, и румянец на его щеках понемногу переходит на открытую шею. Зачесав подсыхающие волосы назад, Джено закусывает верхнюю губу. — А… Диана знает об этом?..

— Нет, — с низким смехом отвечает Чарли, расслабляясь, и прищуривается, когда Джено смотрит на него щенячьими глазами. — Она на свидании со своей девушкой, я не буду забирать её единственный выходной. Это останется нашим секретом, если ты больше не будешь превышать свои полномочия.

— Клянусь, я не буду!

— Ладно, я верю тебе.

— А что насчёт меня? У меня есть провалы в учёбе? — произносит чей-то вкрадчивый голос, и Чонгук выворачивает шею. Всё это время Джемин сидел так тихо, что Чонгук успел забыть о нём. Закинув ногу на ногу, Джемин соединяет пальцы на колене и шкодливо улыбается. — Тебе есть за что поругать меня, я плохой студент?

— Ты же знаешь, что твой средний балл один из самых высоких на потоке, — Джемин говорит самовлюблённое _ну конечно_ , и Чарли с неверящей улыбкой качает головой. — Я не буду кормить твоё эго, не после того, как отчитал твоих товарищей.

— Разве я виноват, что я хороший мальчик? — Джемин дуется, наклоняясь в сторону. Чарли наблюдает за этим с таким выражением лица, будто он привык к происходящему. — Я люблю ласку, меня можно было и похвалить…

— Джемин На, пожалуйста, не забывайте, что когда Вы произносите какие-то вещи, другие люди, которые не знакомы с Вами, могут понять всё неправильно, — Чарли указывает подбородком на Юнги и Чимина, вернувшегося к работе за ноутбуком, но иногда поглядывающего в их сторону.

— Я могу познакомиться с ними, я люблю знакомиться с красивыми мальчиками, — Джемин посылает Юнги воздушный поцелуй, который тот «отталкивает» двумя пальцами с хмурым выражением лица. — Пф, окей, не очень-то и хотелось, у меня всё равно есть этот прекрасный мужчина.

— Джемин, — зовёт Чарли, облизывая губы, и пристально смотрит на него, пока Джемин не успокаивается и не складывает ладони на коленях. Чонгуку становится некомфортно от их диалога, он бы в жизни не позволил себе панибратское обращение к Чарли. — Я с радостью обсужу с тобой то, что ты считаешь меня прекрасным мужчиной, но позже, без лишних ушей. В данный момент меня больше интересует вчерашняя драка, участниками которой стали вы с Тэхёном.

— Было такое, да.

— Что стало причиной столкновения?

— Цзыюй сказала, что они целовались, — вспоминает Еын, и Тэхён, ошеломлённый, оборачивается к ней. — Что?..

— Мы не целовались! Джемин, скажи им, — дёрнув засмеявшегося Джемина за плотный рукав, Тэхён трясёт головой и краснеет неровными пятнами, ловя красноречивый взгляд Юнги. — Да не целовались мы с ним!

— Давай это останется нашей тайной? — Джемин опускает на приподнятое надплечье Тэхёна локоть, но Тэхён сбрасывает его с раздражённым звуком.

— Вы не могли целоваться, ты считаешь поцелуи отвратительными, — влезает Джено, указывая на Джемина указательным пальцем, и Джемин цыкает.

— И правильно делаю, — передёрнув плечами, Джемин успешно делает вид, что Тэхён слева от него не кипит от негодования. — Окей, мы _не_ целовались. Нужно посоветовать Цзыюй очки, потому что если лица двух людей находятся близко друг к другу, это ещё не значит, что они занимаются непотребствами.

— Это вы их зацепили или они вас? — спрашивает Юнги лично у Тэхёна, и Джемин понимающе усмехается. Попытавшись столкнуть его с подлокотника и потерпев поражение (Джемин сильнее его), Тэхён заправляет за уши неровные пряди волос и тяжело вздыхает.

— Я не помню из-за чего всё началось, мы были пьяные.

— А я помню: цветные волосы Донхёка, мои ногти, мой макияж, то, что мы обнимались, и так далее. У того парня был целый список из претензий, — Джемин фыркает, закидывая руку на спинку кресла, и закатывает глаза. — Мне его жаль, он, наверное, с ума сходит из-за каждой фигни.

— Кто ударил первым? — устало спрашивает Чарли, поочерёдно опираясь то на одну, то на другую ногу. Чимин за его спиной прикрывает крышку ноутбука и, наблюдая за происходящим, кладёт подбородок на сцепленные пальцы.

— Из нас или из них? — не получив ответа, Джемин цыкает. — Первым ударил один из парней. Потом ударил Тэхён. Потом я. Потом мы свалили. Дальше появилось Его Величество, — Джемин жеманно указывает на Чарли ладонью.

— Вы осознаёте, что драка могла закончиться не ушибами и порезами, а чем-то более серьёзным? К вам приходила мысль, что кто-то мог вызвать полицию?

— Да ладно, Тэхён просто отпинал его ногами, а я дал по члену, ничего такого, — брови Чарли ползут вверх, и Джемин, осознав сказанное, зажмуривается. Открыв глаза, он тычет в свою грудь пастельно-розовым ногтем. — Я считаю, что всё сделал правильно. Если у него после моего удара отвалился член, то наша планета освободилась от его будущих отпрысков. Меня так-то благодарить за это нужно.

— Поверь, я готов благодарить тебя за многие вещи, которые ты делаешь, но не за такие, — разочарованно говорит Чарли, качая головой. — Вы должны понять, что насилием нельзя решать проблемы. Это опасно.

— Я обычно не дерусь, но вчера на меня что-то нашло. Я хочу извиниться перед всеми, — Тэхён прячет взгляд внизу, его пальцы нервно сжимаются и разжимаются. Чарли поощряюще кивает. — Такого больше не повторится.

— Лично мне всё равно, — Джемин будто сдувается, поймав взгляд Чарли, но его глаза всё ещё горят несогласием. Когда плечи Джемина опускаются, он взъерошивает высохшие волосы. — Если кто-то будет обижать меня или моих друзей, я всегда буду бить. Первым или вторым, неважно.

— Не все ситуации можно решить кулаками, Джемин.

— Я не тупой, Чарли, я понимаю это, но мне _всё равно._ Может, ты не заметил, но я _кореец_ и представитель ЛГБТ-сообщества, который проживает в Америке. Если я не буду защищать себя, что со мной будет?

— Всё не так критично, как ты думаешь.

— Отстань, — Джемин отмахивается, делая вид, что разглаживает складки на гладкой штанине, и тогда Чарли выпрямляется. Подхватив со стола папки, он подходит к Джемину и смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Чего?

— Вставай, поговорим наедине, — когда Джемин не двигается, Чарли протягивает ему свободную ладонь и ждёт, пока за неё возьмутся. Едва Джемин вкладывает свои пальцы в чужие, Чарли заставляет его подняться и тянет на себя. Шумно выпустив воздух через сухие губы, Джемин задирает голову, чтобы пронзить Чарли негодующим взглядом. — Мне понести тебя на руках?

— Ты меня не поднимешь, — фыркнув, Джемин поправляет бордовый галстук Чарли, выделяющийся на фоне белоснежной рубашки, и подхватывает с пола спортивную сумку. Умудрившись проворно поцеловать Тэхёна в щёку на прощание, Джемин покидает кабинет Чимина и уже в коридоре кричит: — Джено! Если тебя не будет на парковке, когда я выйду, я уеду без тебя!

После ухода Джемина Чонгук и Еын изумлённо переглядываются, Тэхён пытается оттереть покрасневшую кожу, а Чарли усмехается, поворачиваясь к Джено.

— Как ты с ним справляешься?

— Эй, он тебя хотя бы слушает, — возражает Джено, протирая ладонями лицо, и запинается, будто хочет что-то сказать. — Чарли… извини, что потратили твоё время.

— Да, извините, — присоединяется Еын, Чонгук и Тэхён также не остаются в стороне. Улыбнувшись, Чарли встречается с каждым из них взглядом, и выражение его лица смягчается.

— Я тоже хочу принести извинения, возможно, мне не следовало приходить, но, Джено, ты знаешь, что я не могу проигнорировать ситуации, связанные с тобой или Джемином, — Чарли поджимает губы, дёргая головой в сторону Чимина и Юнги. — Не злитесь, если старшие ругаются или интересуются вашей студенческой жизнью. Им всё-таки платят за это, — Юнги хмыкает и, закрыв правый глаз, отдаёт честь. — Идея братства как раз состоит в том, чтобы вы помогали друг другу.

— Спасибо, — искренне произносит Чонгук, улыбаясь, и Чарли одаривает его коротким кивком.

— Я вас тоже благодарю за встречу. Надеюсь, в следующий раз с Еын и Тэхёном мы встретимся при других обстоятельствах. Было бы неплохо узнать друг друга получше.

— Конечно, — смущённо говорит Еын, проводя ладонью по животу.

— Теперь прошу меня извинить, я должен поговорить с одним непослушным юношей, — попрощавшись, Чарли выходит в коридор и прикрывает за собой дверь. Чонгук провожает его взглядом и оборачивается на Чимина и Юнги.

— Мелкий, Чан Еын, подъём, — Юнги застёгивает кожаную куртку, убирая в карман телефон, и указывает в сторону выхода. Еын и Тэхён обмениваются взглядами, Джено с вопросом выпрямляется, держась за подлокотники стула. — Джено, ты тоже.

— Зачем? — подозрительно спрашивает Тэхён, вставая, и забрасывает на плечо лямку учебной сумки.

— Узнаешь, — положив на лопатку Еын большую ладонь, Юнги подталкивает её вперёд и шутливо захватывает загривок Тэхёна всей пятернёй. Джено покорно семенит вслед за ними. — Чонгук подойдёт позже.

Когда дверь хлопает, Чонгук вздрагивает и вытирает пальцы о джинсы. Чимин морщит нос, снимая очки, и аккуратно кладёт их на край стола.

— Чарли может быть… пугающим, — признаётся Чонгук, поднимаясь с кресла, и разминает корпус. После долгого сидения тело ощущается деревянным. Чимин согласно мычит и ловит круглую подвеску кончиками пальцев.

— Ваши новые друзья выглядят интересно.

— Да…

Чонгук должен сказать что-нибудь ещё, но его голова абсолютна пуста, и он начинает дёргать ногой, пока Чимин что-то делает за столом. Чонгук не видит этого, так как не решается поднять глаза от собственных переплетённых пальцев.

— Лола заходила ко мне сегодня с утра. Она хочет поговорить с нами обоими, — когда Чимин снова заговаривает после продолжительной паузы, он стоит рядом с Чонгуком. Чонгук прикусывает щёку, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Ты не против?

— О, нет, я не против, — Чонгук трясёт головой. — Просто… мне немного некомфортно из-за всего этого.

— Да, мне тоже, — Чимин проходится по волосам растопыренными пальцами. — Но мы давно должны были сделать это.

— Ага…

Неуклюже столкнувшись в пространстве между стульями, они выходят из кабинета, и Чонгук ждёт, пока Чимин закроет его на ключ. В коридоре пусто, не считая двух девушек, сидящих на полу со стопкой учебников, и Чонгук осматривается, не зная, на что ему смотреть.

— Эм, по поводу вчерашнего… извини, что не поехал с тобой. Я плохо помню, что происходило, но мне было страшно перечить Чарли.

— Я понимаю, всё окей, не переживай из-за этого, — Чимин отпускает дверную ручку и прячет ладони в карманах классических брюк. В голове Чонгука крутятся слова Еын и Тэхёна о ситуации, произошедшей после того, как они уехали, но это не лучший момент, чтобы расспрашивать Чимина о панических атаках, поэтому Чонгук сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. — Мы с тобой так и не поговорили.

— Ты хочешь сделать это сейчас?..

— М, нет, извини, у меня скоро встреча с деканом Паком, — точнее, _с отцом_ , на автомате конкретизирует Чонгук и с силой прикусывает уголок губ. — Если честно, я хотел кое-что попросить у тебя.

— Да?..

— Ты дашь мне немного времени? Я знаю, что то, что происходит, нужно решить как можно скорее, но мне необходимы дополнительные дни. Я хочу кое-что сделать после нашего разговора с Лолой. Ты поймёшь о чём я.

— Да, без проблем, конечно, сколько тебе угодно, — Чонгук машет ладонями. Если так он сможет помочь Чимину принять себя, Чонгук с готовностью сделает это. — Я понимаю, через что ты проходишь, поэтому ничего страшного. Главное, больше не вини себя, пожалуйста.

— Я помню, — Чимин искренне улыбается, вытаскивая левую ладонь, и стучит по виску указательным пальцем. — Я пытаюсь постепенно привыкать к мысли, что слово «неправильный» это не про меня.

— Это круто, — Чонгук поднимает руку и, не задумываясь, тянется к Чимину, чтобы дать ему пять. Чимин секундно хмурится, расставляя пальцы, и их ладони вяло соприкасаются. Из-за этого пальцы Чонгука на мгновение проваливаются в пространство между чужими, и Чонгук отдёргивает руку. — Эм, ты молодец.

— Спасибо, — Чимин делает вид, что щёки Чонгука не начинают покрываться румянцем на его глазах, и убирает ладонь обратно в карман. — Ты останешься дома? Я могу подвезти тебя, если нет.

— Да, я сегодня вечером здесь. К нам придут Чангюн и Суён, мы будем готовиться к конкурсу. И, может, к экзаменам.

— Хорошее решение, и конкурс, и экзамены совсем скоро, — Чимин кивает. — Послезавтра занятия в клубе, ты придёшь? Я не вычёркивал тебя из списков.

— Я с радостью, — Чонгук натягивает рукава куртки, чтобы скрыть пальцы, и проверяет время на висящих на стене часах.

— Тебе пора идти?

— Ага, Чангюн и Суён, наверное, уже в нашей комнате.

— Тогда не буду тебя задерживать, — хмыкает Чимин, делая первый шаг к перегородке, и отодвигает её для Чонгука. Они подходят к лестнице, и Чонгук в нерешительности поднимается на первую ступеньку. — Чонгук, слушай… не спрашивай у Тэхёна и Еын о том, что было вчера в машине, окей? Я тебе позже расскажу, если захочешь.

— Окей, — соглашается Чонгук, кладя ладонь на гладкие перила. Он не будет лезть в чужую ситуацию. — До встречи?..

— До встречи, — Чимин вытаскивает из кармана чип-ключ, машет свободной ладонью и ждёт, пока Чонгук начнёт двигаться. Сжав перила пальцами, Чонгук с лёгким сердцем поднимается на второй этаж и доходит до знакомой двери.

Когда он открывает её, его уже ждут Суён, Еын, Чангюн и Тэхён.

◊

Резкий порыв ветра заставляет его сделать шаг назад, и Тэхён на секунду теряется. Поправив воротник расстёгнутой дублёнки, он торопливо пересекает поле и подходит к знакомой группе людей. Первым, кого Тэхён замечает, оказывается Юнги, и от неожиданности он замедляется. Волосы Юнги теперь абсолютно чёрные, под ослепляющими прожекторами стадиона они блестят тёмно-синим.

— Почему я до сих пор играю? Я единственный выпускник, — ноет Хосок, опираясь на плечо Юнги, и вертит в руках кросс. Встретившись взглядом с подходящим Тэхёном, Хосок расправляет плечи и широко улыбается. — Привет!

— Ты единственный выпускник, который умеет играть за вратаря, — отвечает Юнги, разворачиваясь вместе с Чангюном, и освобождается из хватки Хосока. — Привет, — мягко произносит Юнги, приобнимая Тэхёна за талию, и тот активно прижимается боком к его груди в поисках тепла.

— Привет. Тебе не холодно? — спрашивает Тэхён, кивая на шорты Чангюна, и тот ухмыляется, мотая головой. — Вам же ещё играть так.

— Как круто, что _не_ вратари в штанах, — Хосок смеётся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и они все смотрят в сторону, когда кто-то громко зовёт Тэхёна. — Что такое?

— Тэхён! — он ещё издалека видит, как к ним направляются Джено, Джемин, Донхёк и незнакомый ему парень, поэтому не реагирует, когда сухие губы Джемина целуют его щёку. Джемин отпускает белую лямку сумки, за которую он тащил незнакомого парня, и подталкивает его вперёд. — Это Марк, про которого мы рассказывали!

Из-за толчка Джемина Марк чуть не падает на Чангюна, и Донхёк хватает его за рёбра, оттягивая к себе. Чувствуя, как Юнги молча смотрит на стоящего рядом с ними Джемина, который положил ладонь на его плечо, Тэхён наклоняется назад и, отвлекая, упирается в грудь Юнги острой лопаткой. Юнги издаёт вопросительный звук, но Тэхён уже рассматривает стеснительно улыбающегося Марка.

Среди знакомых Тэхёна Чарли является единственным, кто выше его, все остальные либо ниже, либо такого же роста, поэтому Тэхёна не удивляет, что Марк невысокий, как Джено и Чонгук. К Тэхёну приходит запоздалая мысль, что Юнги тоже ниже его. Почему-то Тэхён никогда не замечал этого, и, отмахнувшись, он возвращается к знакомству с Марком; у него круглые очки, мягкие волосы, и Тэхён улыбается в ответ.

— Привет, Джемин сказал, что ты можешь помочь мне с латынью?

— С чем угодно, мне не сложно, — Марк некстати хихикает, поправляя очки, и Донхёк кладёт на его плечо подбородок, случайно задевая подплечником. Коричневая экипировка заставляет Донхёка выглядеть крупнее, но Тэхён знает, что под всем этим скрываются его тонкие и плавные линии. — Давай обменяемся номерами и спишемся после игры?

Тэхён кивает, уже вытаскивая телефон из кармана дублёнки, и беспрекословно записывает свои цифры в чужой телефон. Сморщив нос, Марк делает пробный звонок, и выражение его лица светлеет, когда всё получается. При других обстоятельствах Тэхён бы сказал, что Марк милый.

— Спасибо, — бросив телефон обратно, Тэхён переводит взгляд на Донхёка, и тот приветливо кивает ему. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я чувствую себя так, будто готов побеждать, — не меняя позы, Донхёк показывает необычный жест пальцами правой руки, и Марк, поймав это краем глаза, пытается повторить за ним.

— Джемин На, Донхёк Ли, Джено Ли! — вдруг чуть ли не рявкает кто-то со стороны входа, и на поле выходят Цзыюй и один из участников команды. Он полностью экипирован, сквозь решетчатое «забрало» шлема Тэхён видит его выбеленную чёлку и мягкие черты лица. — Почему я вечно таскаю капы? Где ваши шлемы?

— Потому что таким образом ты сжигаешь энергию, которую используешь, когда бесишься, — объясняет Джемин с кривоватой улыбкой и забирает из тонкой ладони парня гибкую пластину из прозрачного пластика. Донхёк и Джено без лишних слов следуют его примеру. — Я не люблю надевать её заранее, с ней неудобно целоваться.

— И давно это ты начал целоваться? — хмыкает парень, и Цзыюй поправляет складки формы на его спине.

— Как с Тэхёном познакомился. О, да, Тэхён, это Ренджун, наш божественный защитник, — Ренджун крепко пожимает его руку, поднимая голову, чтобы окинуть Тэхёна любопытным взглядом, и Тэхён неосознанно ведёт плечами, ощущая себя некомфортно из-за своего роста. Он не великан, но почему-то все вокруг как будто меньше шести футов. — Ренджун, это Тэхён, он дружит с Чонгуком и Еын.

— Чонгук и Еын? Те самые? — уточняет Ренджун, выгибая тёмную бровь, и Джено, на которого направлен пристальный взгляд, пятнисто краснеет. Его рука тянется к загривку, и Ренджун закатывает глаза. Тэхён моргает, когда на него переводят внимание. — Они же ни с кем не встречаются, да?

— Ренджун!

— Что? Я тебе помогаю.

— Не слушай его, пожалуйста, — просит Джено, игнорируя то, как Ренджун с непониманием разводит руками, и Тэхён снова моргает; Джено совсем красный, а глаза, которые часто выглядят, как полумесяцы, из-за улыбки, широко раскрыты. — Его по голове ударили на тренировке.

— Хорошо… — с сомнением соглашается Тэхён, хмуря брови. В клубе из-за поведения Джено он посчитал, что тому нравится Еын, но если это правда, то зачем тогда знать, встречается ли с кем-то Чонгук? Причём здесь он? Странно.

Очередной порыв ветра дует Тэхёну в шею, и он дёргается в сторону, поправляя воротник. Юнги, который в это время разговаривает с Хосоком и Чангюном, наклоняется вслед за ним и перебирает пальцами, сжимая их. Они держат Тэхёна за талию, вызывая мурашки, совсем не похожие на те, что появляются из-за холода, и Тэхён делает вид, что не чувствует этого.

— Почему не слушать? Разве он здесь не за этим? — спрашивает Ренджун, насмешливо скрещивая руки на груди.

Тэхён повторяет чужие слова про себя, и осознав, что говорили про него, в ступоре открывает рот, а Донхёк с предвкушением выпускает длинное «у-у-у». Марк непонимающе хмурится, заправляя за уши несуществующие волосы, после чего Джемин шустро подтягивает Тэхёна к себе. Рука Юнги падает с его спины, и Тэхён потерянно оглядывается. Пока Хосок что-то говорит, Юнги опять молча смотрит на него, и затем его взгляд опускается на ярко-красные ногти Джемина, безболезненно впивающиеся в дублёнку Тэхёна.

— Кошмар, Ренджун, тебе лишь бы посплетничать, — Тэхён бросает растерянный взгляд на белоснежную улыбку Джемина, и тот подмигивает ему. — Тэхён здесь не за тем, чтобы сливать информацию о своих лучших друзьях. Он _наш_ новый друг, верно?

— Наверное?.. — это заставляет Джемина рассмеяться, он демонстрирует свои идеально ровные резцы и отпускает Тэхёна так же бойко, как и схватил.

— Я думал, что твой голос будет поувереннее, — Джемину приходится говорить громче, так как с каждой минутой стадион заполняется новыми зрителями, и Тэхён автоматически проверяет ближайшие скопления людей; их почти нет, все занимают свободные места, а количество студентов у входа не превышает пяти человек. Лёгкий намёк на панику укладывается обратно в груди Тэхёна, но не исчезает полностью. — Ладно, не напрягайся, а то у тебя такое лицо.

— Я не… — Тэхён прерывается из-за знакомого голоса, выкрикивающего их с Джено имена, и оборачивается к спортивным трибунам. Там Тэхён замечает Еын и Чонгука. Еын машет руками, переваливаясь через ограждение, и Чонгук с испуганным лицом держит её за плечи.

— Джено! — Чонгук и Тэхён встречаются взглядами, и Тэхён в приветствии поднимает раскрытую ладонь. Просияв, Чонгук убирает одну из рук и трясёт ею в ответ.

— Привет! — вставив капу в рот, Джено отпрыгивает в сторону и бежит к Чонгуку и Еын. Ренджун, пронаблюдав за этим за изогнутой бровью, закатывает глаза.

— Он такой влюблённый и отчаянный.

— Отстань от парня, Ренджун, он влюблённый и отчаянный _до любви_ , — Джемин шутливо хлопает Ренджуна по груди и картинно вздыхает, смотря, как Джено приобнимает нагнувшегося к нему Чонгука.

— Как странно слышать это от тебя, — ехидничает Донхёк, выпуская Марка из своих объятий, и дёргает головой, когда рядом раздаётся неожиданный звук. — Тренер Гонсалес уже здесь, мы должны идти.

— Погнали, — Джемин проходится по губам языком и, поместив капу в рот, плотно сжимает зубы. Пытаясь прижать её пальцами сквозь щёку, Джемин прикасается к рукаву Тэхёна. — Встретимся после игры?

— Окей, — Тэхён провожает спортсменов взглядом и смотрит на Юнги, с которым они остались наедине. — Пойдём займём места?

— Я не пойду, у меня занятия. Я пришёл пожелать чувакам удачи, — Юнги съёживается из-за ветра, дующего прямо в лицо, и шагает в сторону, чтобы закрыть собой Тэхёна. — Проводишь меня?

— Погнали, — взглянув на спортивные трибуны, по которым поднимаются Еын и Чонгук, Тэхён прижимается к тепловатой стороне Юнги, и тот хватает его за руку.

Когда Юнги тянет за неё, Тэхён послушно идёт и шоркает толстыми подошвами ботинков. Рядом с выходом есть скрытый проход под трибуны, и Юнги заворачивает за угол. Они всё ещё находятся рядом с воротами и могут слышать происходящее, но их сложно обнаружить, если не знать, где искать.

Задрав голову, Тэхён осматривает незнакомое место, в то время как Юнги с грохотом падает на металл и притягивает его к себе. За последние три месяца Тэхён делал это столько раз, что больше не сомневается, его ладони знающе падают к куртке Юнги и ложатся на талию. Окоченевшие пальцы Юнги издевательски давят на его чувствительную кожу, и Тэхён несогласно стонет. Юнги смеётся, вытягиваясь, и его руки окольцовывают шею Тэхёна.

— Холодно, — бормочет Тэхён, передёргивая плечами, его уши, нос и пальцы колет, ещё не сильно, но уже ощутимо, и Юнги закатывает глаза.

— Конечно холодно, — застегнув дублёнку Тэхёна под его молчаливое одобрение, Юнги наклоняет голову Тэхёна к себе и целует его в нос, где заканчивается пластырь. — Скоро совсем похолодает, ты должен носить шапку.

— Они мне не идут, — Тэхён кривится, ощущая под пальцами тёплую талию Юнги. — На моей зимней куртке есть капюшон.

— Ты знал, что от холода можно полысеть? — со смехом спрашивает Юнги, опять подаваясь вперёд, и его маленькие губы оставляют сухие следы на щеках Тэхёна. Они начинают краснеть от излишнего внимания, и Тэхён задаётся вопросом, что произошло. После дня рождения Сокджина в действиях Юнги будто появились отголоски заботы, и Тэхён надеется, что это не потому, что Юнги жалеет его. — Тебе не пойдёт быть лысым.

— Спасибо за столь интересный факт, — Тэхён дружелюбно фыркает, двигаясь вперёд, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, которое приносит холод, и тогда понимает, что из-за него Юнги облокачивается о ледяную стену. Столкнувшись с Юнги грудью, Тэхён обворачивает вокруг него левую руку и отходит вместе с ним назад. Юнги поднимает на него выжидательный взгляд. — Зачем ты привёл меня сюда?

— Угадай, — ухмыляется Юнги, его пальцы пробегаются по щеке Тэхёна, по его небритому подбородку, потому что Тэхёну было лень делать это ранним утром, и Юнги подаётся вперёд. Он больше не спрашивает разрешения, всё будто происходит так, как должно, и на секунду Тэхёну становится грустно. Если бы только их отношения были другими… Но это невозможно.

 _Боги_ , какой же Тэхён влюблённый и глупый.

Юнги шумно выдыхает, его большой палец тянет подбородок Тэхёна вниз, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и Тэхён чувствует, как глаза мимолётно щиплет. Он старательно отодвигает назад все переживания по этому поводу: Юнги точно не хочет его в этом плане в ответ, а Тэхён не собирается признаваться, поэтому плакать из-за невзаимных чувств — это бессмысленная трата времени и сил.

Вторая ладонь Тэхёна находит первую, и Юнги оказывается в тёплом кольце из рук. Оторвавшись от приоткрытых губ Тэхёна, Юнги открывает глаза и улыбается.

— Ты стал таким активным и инициативным, это что, восьмое чудо света? — закатив глаза, Тэхён разжимает пальцы и отступает назад, заставив Юнги надуть губы. Вдали от него Тэхёну становится холодно, но он не собирается давать Юнги причины смеяться над собой, даже если это его безобидные и привычные подколы. — Нет, мелкий, вернись, ты классно обнимаешься.

Вместе с тяжёлым вздохом Тэхён возвращается обратно, потому что чувства к Юнги не дают ему спокойно жить, и Юнги победно восклицает, когда у него получается вжаться в Тэхёна и уткнуться носом в его шею. Откровенно говоря, Тэхён не может вспомнить, когда они последний раз просто обнимались, без поцелуев и наглых рук, скользящих вверх и вниз, поэтому он прикрывает глаза и неуверенно похлопывает Юнги по спине. Юнги довольно выдыхает, и Тэхёну опять кажется, что происходящее выглядит слишком реально для их отношений.

— Почему вновь чёрный? Я думал, что ты считаешь это слишком скучным, — вполголоса интересуется Тэхён, говоря первое, что приходит в голову, и нерешительно подносит ладонь к блестящим волосам, которые щекочут его щёку. Кончики пальцев проходят сквозь чистые пряди, и Юнги вздрагивает из-за контраста температур.

— Мне не нравилось, как я выгляжу с натуральным цветом, я хотел убежать от этого, — губы Юнги пробегаются по его шее, когда он говорит, его руки сложены на груди, и Юнги опускает голову, задумчиво цепляя пальцами застёжку на дублёнке Тэхёна. — Когда я перекрашивался, мне казалось, что я становлюсь новым человеком.

Тэхён в смятении прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь придумать, что ответить, потому что откровение Юнги звучит, как что-то важное, но одновременно с этим непонятное, и Тэхён проводит по волосам Юнги длинными пальцами.

— Это было тупо, я знаю. Цвет ничего не менял во мне, — глаза Юнги приклеены к его груди, поэтому Тэхён не может прочитать его эмоции. Не то чтобы он мастер в этом, это умение Юнги, но сейчас Тэхён был бы благодарен, если бы смог узнать, что происходит в голове Юнги. — Меня давно беспокоило это, и вот на днях до меня дошло, что только я могу что-то изменить в себе, новая причёска тут никак не поможет.

— Это здорово… — неудачно вклинивается Тэхён, и Юнги, почувствовав его замешательство, мягко смеётся. Посмотрев на Тэхёна, Юнги призрачно улыбается, и Тэхёну становится нехорошо. Он знает эту улыбку, она появляется тогда, когда Юнги хочет сказать что-то, в чём не уверен, и не в состоянии предугадать реакцию Тэхёна.

— Знаешь… я хочу изменить в себе многое, но я рад, что у меня есть друзья и семья в лице Чеён, которые принимают меня. У меня есть ты. Это самое главное, — Юнги наклоняет голову в сторону, считывая выражение лица Тэхёна, и тому не удаётся скрыть изумление. — Я понимаю, что мы ещё мало знакомы, но я считаю тебя своим близким другом. Ты скорее всего не помнишь, но на дне рождения Сокджина я сказал, что мне нравится проводить с тобой время, потому что ты сдержанный. Это правда, мне нравится в тебе то, как ты приводишь всё в порядок, — Тэхён замирает, он не ожидал, что Юнги когда-нибудь скажет подобное, и происходящее ощущается, как часть параллельной вселенной. — На самом деле, это не единственное. Мне нравится в тебе многое.

— Юнги-, — начинает Тэхён, неуютное ощущение поднимается искрами по его пальцам, и Юнги отшагивает назад. Тэхен не понимает, как ему дышать легче: когда Юнги делит с ним тепло под тёмным и плотным небом, или когда даёт пространство и способность трезво мыслить.

— Ты нравишься мне, как друг, Тэ. Очень сильно.

Возможно, Юнги ждёт в ответ такое же признание, но Тэхён молчит. Он не будет врать. Он не будет говорить, что Юнги нравится ему, как друг, потому что это _не так._ Его чувства гораздо глубже. Сейчас, после признания Юнги, Тэхён даже не уверен больше, что это обычная симпатия.

Юнги не станет встречаться с ним, после дня рождения Сокджина Тэхён окончательно осознал и принял это. Их отношения — это самая запутанная вещь на свете, и Тэхён извёл себя до такой степени, что ему постепенно становится всё равно. Это неважно, что Тэхён не имеет права называть Юнги своим парнем, если в конце дня Юнги всё ещё с ним.

— Я тоже считаю тебя своим близким другом, — наконец решает Тэхён, и брови Юнги перестают соединяться в одну линию. Его плечи также опускаются, и Тэхён утомлённо выдыхает. Ему хочется встряхнуть Юнги и спросить, правда ли он воспринимает его лишь как друга, но это ни к чему не приведёт. К этому времени Тэхён уже понял, что для Юнги это закрытая тема. — Тебе не пора идти на занятия?

Не ожидая такого вопроса, Юнги хмурит брови и смотрит на электронные часы на бледном запястье. Тэхён не планировал обрывать их личный разговор столь грубым способом, но он начинает чувствовать ядовитую тошноту, омывающую горло. Тошноту, которая обычно приводит его к отчаянию или злости.

— Блин, вообще пора. Спасибо, что сказал, — они как будто поменялись местами, потому что Юнги опускает запястье и неловко улыбается. — Пошли?

Тэхён кивает, подтягивая слегка спадающие с талии джинсы, и пропускает Юнги вперёд. Они выходят на дорожку, ведущую на открытый стадион, и Тэхён прячет ладони в карманах дублёнки. Когда Юнги подаётся вперед, Тэхён отклоняется влево, и губы Юнги секундно задевают его щеку.

Тэхён знает, что если сейчас откроет рот, из него выйдет что-то очень нехорошее, поэтому шутливо закатывает глаза и отталкивает от себя руку Юнги.

— Мы же на людях.

— Ну и что, — по-детски ноет Юнги, но он тоже как будто притворяется, потому что его глаза продолжают с осторожностью проходиться по лицу Тэхёна, и тот ломается. Юнги ничего не обещал ему, Тэхён не имеет права злиться. — Ну, мелкий, давай один прощальный? Пожалуйста-а?

Осмотревшись и заметив лишь несколько студентов, Тэхён с непонятно откуда появившейся решимостью шагает к Юнги и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Сегодня Тэхён значительно выше из-за каблука на ботинках, поэтому ему приходится направить голову Юнги вверх, а самому наклониться. Неожидав инициативности от Тэхёна, Юнги растерянно сжимает его предплечья ладонями, вминая большие пальцы в запястья, и его губы приоткрываются.

Тогда Тэхён целует Юнги. Целует глубоко и медленно, так, как целовал, если бы они были вместе; если бы Тэхён смог заставить Юнги поверить, что если его мама и другие люди ушли, это не значит, что Тэхён тоже уйдёт; что он не хочет уходить; что он хочет быть здесь и сейчас, держать Юнги за руку и верить вместе с ним, что они могут заставить это работать.

Когда Юнги отстраняется, Тэхён смотрит на него большими глазами, и в его голове крутится _тымненравишьсяаможетядажелюблютебяпожалуйстанебросайменяпожалуйстаполюбименятоже_.

— Тэ?..

— Возможно, моя инициатива и правда восьмое чудо света, — отвечает Тэхён, подмигивая, и разворачивается. Он больше не может здесь находиться. — Ты должен поспешить, Юнги, иначе ты опозда-аешь.

— Мелкий-

— Пока-а, — извернувшись назад, Тэхён показывает Юнги сердечко из пальцев и скорее забегает за ворота. Облокотившись на зелёное ограждение, Тэхён закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает, задерживая морозный воздух внутри.

Спустя пять минут, когда его сердце возвращается к работе, Тэхён отталкивается от ребристого железа и делает первый шаг по направлению к выходу.

Ему необходимо пространство.

◊

[04.54 p.m] **тэхённи** :  
 _я забыл, что на мне висит задание по английскому. не смогу пойти на игру. я извинюсь перед ребятами позже!_

— А где Тэхён? — спрашивает Еын, поправляя под собой сложенный плед, и вытягивает шею. Внизу, рядом с поджарым мужчиной, который, скорее всего, является тренером, стоит команда их университета, Чонгук видит среди участников Джемина и Джено, но Тэхёна нигде нет. Видимо, он уже ушёл. Присев на ледяное сидение, Чонгук вытягивает уставшие ноги и печатает ответ на сообщения Тэхёна. — Я его не вижу.

— Он только что написал мне, что не сможет пойти из-за домашней работы, — Чонгук хмурит брови, пытаясь вспомнить, говорил ли что-то об этом Тэхён, и Еын тоже задаёт такой вопрос. — Мы вчера перед сном делали вместе задания, но он ничего не сказал.

— Это же Тэхён, он никогда и ничего не рассказывает, — Еын расстроенно поджимает губы и прислоняется к руке Чонгука. Тот, заметив, что Еын замёрзла, поднимает правую сторону куртки и, накрыв Еын, приобнимает её за плечи. — Знаешь, как я узнала, что у него есть старший брат? — Чонгук дёргает подбородком, и Еын возмущённо взмахивает ладонью, прижимая вторую к груди Чонгука. — Никак! Намджун первый подписался на меня в Instagram.

— На меня он не подписывался…

— Потому что ты там ничего не постишь!

— У меня изначально его и не было! Ты сама создала мне аккаунт, чтобы я лайкал твои фотографии, — Еын смеётся, свободно и громко, два студента перед ними оборачиваются, и Еын опускает голову на надплечье Чонгука. — Обработаешь мои последние фотографии?

— Ты же был фотографом в школе, уже забыл, как это делается? — Еын игриво толкает Чонгука локтем, и тот морщится из-за удара прямо в рёбра.

— Я умею фотографировать, не обрабатывать.

— Окей, — Еын двигается, устраиваясь поудобнее на груди Чонгука, и вдруг вытягивается. Чонгук опускает взгляд, пытаясь найти то, что заинтересовало её. — Там Лола сидит одна, давай позовём её?

Прежде чем Чонгук успевает отреагировать, Еын вскакивает на ноги и выкрикивает чужое имя, привлекая внимание Лолы. Та, сидящая правее на три ряда внизу, непонимающе крутит головой и удивлённо улыбается, в конце концов заметив Еын и Чонгука.

— Привет, — поднявшись к ним, Лола берётся за протянутую ладонь, и Еын подтягивает её к себе. — Вы вдвоём?

— Да, Тэхён занят. Садись к Чонгуку, — Чонгук поджимает ноги, пропуская Лолу к месту слева от него, и убирает руку с металлического подлокотника. — Хочешь плед, сидения холодные?

— Не, спасибо, — Лола одета в джинсовую куртку и джоггеры, тёмные волосы волнами покрывают плечи и спину. Чонгуку хочется предложить свою куртку, но в таком случае Еын будет мёрзнуть, а при другом варианте Лола вряд ли согласится сидеть к Чонгуку так близко, поэтому он держит рот на замке. — Чимин сегодня в братстве до вечера, — глухо говорит Лола, на мгновение наклоняясь к уху Чонгука. Виновато скривившись, Чонгук не двигается, пока Еын не возвращается на место, и кладёт на её талию ладонь.

— Мы поговорим после матча?.. — шёпотом уточняет Чонгук, шмыгая носом, и Лола с кивком закатывает рукава куртки.

— Эй, хорош шушукаться, всё начинается, — звонков хлопнув Чонгука по бёдру и оставив руку там, Еын подаётся вперёд и часто моргает. — Ещё бы увидеть это «всё» конечно.

— Джено бегает с цифрой «шесть», а у Джемина вроде как единица, — зрение Чонгука получше, но с такого расстояния разглядеть лица участников игры становится сложновато. — Хосока не вижу…

— У Чангюна тройка, а Хосок весь матч будет стоять на воротах, это такая сеточка на стороне поля, — облокотившись на колени, Лола оборачивается в их сторону и усмехается. Цыкнув, Еын перегибается через Чонгука и тычет длинным ногтем в оголённую руку.

— Не держи нас за тупеньких, я в курсе, что такое ворота, я играла в футбол в средней школе.

— О, я тоже играла, — Лола даёт Еын звучное пять, и девушки посмеиваются, будто делят некий секрет. Чонгук, которого отодвинули назад, выпячивает нижнюю губу и похлопывает Еын по спине.

— Девочки, давайте потише, я не слышу диктора, — переглянувшись, Еын и Лола отпускают руки друг друга, и Еын с шумом падает на спинку сидения, вместе с этим облокачиваясь на Чонгука.

Когда производится первое вбрасывание, и команда их университета завладевает мячом, Еын впивается в предплечье Чонгука пальцами и радостно трясёт его.

◊

— Тук-тук, можно? — ударив костяшкой указательного пальца, Лола заглядывает в кабинет. Чимин отвлекается от экрана ноутбука и нервно улыбается. — Привет.

— Привет.

— Ты ещё долго будешь занят?

— О, нет, я уже всё, — сняв очки, Чимин убирает их в кожаный очечник и опускает крышку ноутбука, цепляясь за неё пальцами. Чонгук остаётся в коридоре, беспокойно топчась, и мнёт в руках подол куртки. — Эм, я поставил чайник… Перейдём на кухню?

— Конечно, мы тогда пойдём, — прикрыв дверь, Лола машет Чонгуку ладонью с тёмно-фиолетовым маникюром, и они проходят через перегородку. Им приходится подождать, пока кухня освободится. Чонгук переминается с ноги на ногу у входа, когда Лола ставит на обеденный стол три кружки и заваривает чай. — Не бойся, садись.

Проводив незнакомых старшекурсников взглядом, Чонгук занимает крайний стул и переплетает пальцы. Ему будто снова восемь лет, он сидит в гостиной на слишком большом для него диване, болтает ногами, и мама бранит его за то, что он пролил банановое молоко на её рукописи. Только сейчас Чонгуку девятнадцать, мамы больше нет, и никто не будет его ругать.

Зашипев из-за горячей температуры, Лола с грохотом ставит две кружки на край стола и цыкает, когда тёмная жидкость проливается на тёмно-коричневую поверхность. Вытерев пятна салфеткой, Лола бросает её в мусорное ведро под столом и двигает одну из кружек к Чонгуку.

— Там были круассаны, — когда Чимин проходит мимо него, Чонгук втягивает голову в плечи и наблюдает краем глаза, как Лола встаёт на носочки, чтобы достать крафтовый пакет с верхней полки. Отмахнувшись от желающего помочь Чимина, Лола знающе раскладывает круассаны на прозрачную тарелку и умещает её по середине стола. Отряхнув ладони, Лола присаживается рядом с Чонгуком и обхватывает кружку обеими руками.

Чонгук резко опускает глаза, когда Чимин, сидящий напротив, ловит его взгляд, и по его щёкам проходится знакомый стыдливый жар.

— Это, эм, это неловко, — Чимин непроизвольно смеётся, проводя по уложенным волосам ладонью, и Лола понимающе улыбается. Они все впервые в такой ситуации. — Я не знаю, с чего начать.

— Тогда начну я? — предлагает Лола, поочерёдно смотря на Чимина и Чонгука, и отпивает из кружки. Чонгук к своей не притронулся, боясь облиться. — Прежде всего, я бы хотела, чтобы вы знали, что неважно, что произошло или произойдёт между нами, я не злюсь. Я не злюсь, что ты «пытался украсть моего парня», или как ты там говорил, я не помню, — Лола наклоняется к Чонгуку, который упрямо смотрит на логотип АСУ, напечатанный на коричневой кружке, и поворачивается к Чимину. — И я не злюсь, что ты закончил наши отношения и у тебя появились чувства к другому человеку.

Последние слова Лолы заставляют Чонгука вспомнить о том, что его мозг старательно игнорировал последние пару дней, и он медленно облокачивается на спинку стула.

— Но… почему?.. — спрашивает Чонгук, удивляя сам себя, и вскидывает голову. Лола встречает его взгляд с улыбкой. — Я знаю, ты уже говорила это, но разве?..

Чонгук затихает, его мысли не могут сформироваться в цельные словосочетания, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу. Лола делает второй глоток жгучей жидкости и застывает задумчивым взглядом на тарелке с круассанами.

— Во-первых, в моей стране мы относимся к отношениям немного не так, как вы, а во-вторых, я много думала об этом и поняла, что расставание это не конец света, — Чонгук не двигается, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, хоть это и глупо. Заправив за уши длинные пряди, Лола поднимает голову и смотрит на Чимина, который выглядит таким же застывшим. — Да, это грустно и больно, но я могу пережить это.

— Ло, — приглушённо начинает Чимин, выглядя разбитым, и Лола поднимается с места и обходит стол. Приобняв Чимина за плечи, Лола взъерошивает его когда-то идеальную укладку и лёгко смеётся. — Мне жаль, извини меня.

— Всё хорошо, Чимин. Только не плачь и не падай на пол, пожалуйста, — Чимин хмыкает, беря со стола салфетку, и Лола смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Кстати, мы с Момо недавно смотрели одну дораму, и у меня вопрос: почему в дорамах, если происходит что-то плохое, все герои сразу с плачем опускаются, их ноги не держат?

Чонгук открывает рот, не зная, что ответить, потому что ни разу не замечал такого, и рефлекторно подносит к губам остывающую кружку.

— Это что-то корейское, я не знаю.

— Говоришь так, как будто ты не кореец.

— Я переехал сюда, когда мне было десять лет, я ничего не знаю об этом! — возмущается Чимин, шмыгая носом, и Лола усмехается, широко улыбаясь. — Отстань, — это выходит жалобным, глаза Чимина начинают блестеть от первых слёз. Лола прижимается к нему боком и кладёт подбородок на его русую макушку. — Ло?

— М?

— Я всё испортил, извини, — говорит Чимин изменившимся голосом, и его пальцы бессознательно складывают салфетку пополам. — Я не хотел ничего рушить.

— Ты всё ещё мой лучший друг, — Лола поправляет упавшие на лоб Чимина волосы и выпрямляется. — Расставание не изменит это.

— Я-я сделал тебе бол-

— Чимин Пак, посмотри на меня, — взяв Чимина за руку, Лола крепко сжимает её и направляет на него пристальный взгляд. Чонгуку хочется спрятаться под стол из-за неловкости. — Не преподноси всё так, как будто моя жизнь разрушена, я сильнее этого, — обернувшись к Чонгуку, Лола с решимостью смотрит на него. — Да, это больно и неприятно, мне понадобится время, но, как я уже сказала, это не конец света. Наше общество почему-то считает, что ты неудачник, если у тебя нет отношений, и это собачий бред для меня, — Чонгук ничего не говорит, поэтому Лола продолжает: — Некоторым вообще не нужны отношения, и это нормально. Моё счастье не заключается в любви к другому человеку, я сама могу сделать себя счастливой.

— Это… это на самом деле имеет смысл, — медленно соглашается Чимин, высмаркиваясь в новую салфетку. Чонгук поджимает губы, замечая, как его пальцы слегка дрожат. Он тоже считает, что Лола права, и её слова приносят облегчение. Меньше всего Чонгук бы хотел навредить Лоле. — Так что… у нас всё правда хорошо?

— Угу, — Лола кивает, возвращаясь на место, и дружелюбно толкает Чонгука плечом с мягкой улыбкой. — Я не хочу провести всю свою жизнь, жалея о чём-то. У меня слишком мало времени для этого.

Чонгук опирается подбородком о сложенные под ним ладони и смотрит на гладкую поверхность тёмного стола. Чонгук никогда не думал об этом раньше, но… Лола и здесь права. Они молоды, у них ещё вся жизнь впереди, и, может, некоторые вещи не должны тянуть их вниз.

— Наверное, последнее, что я хотела сказать по поводу нашей ситуации, это то, что если между вами что-то начнётся, я не против. Я имею в виду, вы не должны думать, что это как-то обидит или расстроит меня. Это уже не моё дело, — Чонгук чувствует, как Лола смотрит на него, повернувшись в его сторону, но упорно не двигается, ему становится жарко. Чонгуку и в голову не приходило, что его симпатия может оказаться взаимной, поэтому намёки Лолы выглядят, как дружеская издёвка. — Так, если вы сейчас оба перестанете дышать и задохнётесь, мне придётся вызывать скорую, а я не готова к такой ответственности.

Смущение переползает с шеи на щёки, и Чонгук зажмуривается, пряча горящее лицо в ладонях. Лола со смехом трясёт его за плечо.

— Лола Кабрера, прекращайте дразнить, — Чимин пододвигает стул ближе и невозмутимо подносит остывшую кружку к губам. Чонгук пропускает, как Чимин округляет глаза и указывает подбородком на его взволнованное выражение лица. Лола отпускает плечо Чонгука и облокачивается на спинку собственного стула. — Я хочу кое-что сказать.

— Вообще-то, меня зовут Лолита Гомес Кабрера, но ладно, тебе позволительно ошибаться. Ты же старпёр, своё полное имя, наверное, уже тоже не помнишь.

— Лола! Я пытаюсь начать важный разговор, хватит шутить!

— Если я не буду шутить, вы с Чонгуком будете плакать, — когда Чонгук открывает глаза, Чимин с прищуром смотрит на Лолу, и его губы сжаты в плотную линию. — Это меня здесь бросили, я должна плакать. Но я не буду, потому что, как я сказала до этого, моя жизнь не строится на отношениях. Есть вещи поважнее.

— Я не про- я хотел поговорить про каминг-аут, — на последнем слове голос Чимина превращается в шёпот, и Чимин закусывает нижнюю губу. Его пальцы возвращаются в волосы, это старая привычка, которую Чонгук давно приметил, и Чимин наклоняется, сжимая пальцами другой ладони переносицу, чтобы остановить слёзы. — Моя голова скоро взорвётся, если я не перестану думать об этом.

— Извини, — насмешливая улыбка пропадает с лица Лолы, и она скрещивает руки на груди с нахмуренными бровями.

— Ты хочешь сказать всем, что ты бисексуал?.. — заговаривает Чонгук во второй раз за вечер, тёплые лампы кухни смягчают цвета и уставшее лицо Чимина, и Чонгук внимательно вглядывается в него. Получается, тогда в коридоре Чимин говорил именно об этом…

— Не всем, это слишком… слишком, — Чимин кладёт руки на стол, переплетая пальцы, и выпрямляется. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой отец или другие чужие люди знали об этом. Если честно, сама идея каминг-аута пугает меня, но я бы хотел произнести слово «бисексуал» по отношению к себе. Я никогда не говорил его вслух в таком смысле.

— Ты уверен? Если тебе страшно, то-

— Мне страшно, но я не могу вечно притворяться другим человеком, — измученно отвечает Чимин, всхлипывая, и Чонгуку хочется сделать что-то, что мгновенно заберёт все тяготы Чимина. — У тебя есть свобода, Чонгук, я тоже хочу быть свободным. Хотя бы от этого.

— Что насчёт твоих близких друзей? Ками, Хосок? — высказывается Лола, приподнимая ладони в вопросительном жесте. — Чеён, Момо? Юнги? Я думаю, если первыми, кто узнает, будут твои друзья, тебе станет лучше.

— Это отличная идея, — Чонгук улыбается, поддерживая предложение Лолы, и ему становится легче дышать, когда Чимин заметно расслабляется. — О твоей ориентации могут знать только друзья, другим необязательно сообщать, если ты не хочешь.

— А если что-то пойдёт не так? Если они не примут меня?..

— Эй, не смей так думать, Чимин. Чеён и Юнги уже в курсе, верно? Мы с Чонгуком тоже. Момо точно не будет против, а насчёт Камиллы и Хосока даже не переживай, ты же знаешь, что они всегда «на расслабоне», — Лола хлопает по столу, делая акцент на своих словах. — Всё будет круто, я обещаю тебе.

— Мы проследим за этим, — застенчиво продолжает Чонгук, получая в награду довольную улыбку Лолы, и, делая вид, будто ничего не говорил, закрывает большой кружкой своё покрасневшее лицо.

— Спасибо, — это первый раз за последние дни, когда улыбка Чимина настоящая, и это успокаивает. Чонгук надеется, что в будущем у Чимина будет больше поводов так улыбаться. — Я очень благодарен вам за помощь.

— Ты благодаришь нас слишком рано, мы ещё ничего не сделали, — Лола хмыкает, качая головой, и встаёт, чтобы собрать грязную посуду. Нетронутые круассаны Лола убирает обратно в крафтовый пакет. Чимин, наблюдая, опирается локтем о край стула.

— Вы слушаете меня, это много значит.

— Мы же всё-таки амигос интимос¹, — с грохотом поставив кружки в пустую раковину, Лола упирается поясницей в гладкий край тумбы и подмигивает Чонгуку, который решил вытереть пролитый чай. — Поблагодаришь нас повторно, когда мы сделаем тебя свободным, договорились?

Чимин со смехом кивает, вытирая мокрые щёки от слёз, и Чонгук бросает на Лолу восхищённый взгляд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> амигос интимос¹ — близкие друзья по-испански
> 
> jimin's, lola's & jungkook's scene:  
> ( any problem, we'll figure it out, any love lost, we'll bring back around, any broken heart, we'll make it heal ) ;  
> midnight (feat. liam payne) — alesso.
> 
> taegi's scene:  
> ( feeling of falling in love, don't know what to say, at a loss for words, if we walk away, maybe it won't hurt, i can't keep on holding, on nothing but air, if we hit the bottom, i don't know what's there ) ;  
> feeling of falling — cheat codes & kim petras.


	21. Chapter 21

**Trouble — Neon Jungle, Pierrot — D-CRUNCH**

Когда дверь за его спиной хлопает, Тэхён подходит к дивану и не глядя с шумом падает на него, кидая учебную сумку на пол. После холодной улицы по коже Тэхёна пробегаются мурашки, и он плотнее запахивается в дублёнку.

Его голова полна мыслей, которые заставляют его бодрствовать по ночам, и Тэхён чувствует, что с каждым днём погружается в это всё глубже и глубже. Возможно, ему следует поговорить с кем-нибудь. Возможно, ему станет легче, если он озвучит то, что пожирает его изнутри.

Но Тэхён не будет открываться. У него никогда не было близких друзей, а в его семье не принято делиться переживаниями, поэтому единственный привычный и надёжный способ — молчание. Чуть позже это выльется во что-то тёмное и позорное, но Тэхёна не пугает это. Ему не двенадцать лет, он умеет себя контролировать.

Тэхён считает Еын и Чонгука своими лучшими друзьями, но даже им он бы не стал рассказывать. И дело не в том, что Тэхён не доверяет, наоборот, они являются его самыми близкими людьми. Дело в том, что что-то личное он обсуждал только с Юнги, и он не может поговорить с Юнги о _Юнги._

_Как иронично._

— Эй.

Тэхён вздрагивает, когда перед его глазами происходит непонятное движение, и неловко откидывается назад. Стоящая перед ним Чеён скрещивает руки на груди, опираясь ногой в удлинённый низкий столик, и направляет на Тэхёна тяжёлый взгляд.

— Что?.. — спрашивает Тэхён, принимая исходное положение, дублёнка на его плечах ощущается неудобным грузом.

— Ты мнёшь мою тетрадь своей костлявой жопой, — ойкнув, Тэхён пересаживается на свободный кусок дивана и обнаруживает потрёпанную чёрную тетрадь. Насколько он был расстроен, что не заметил этого? Перешагнув через столик, Чеён с недовольным звуком забирает тетрадь и возвращается на место. — Твои немногочисленные мозговые клетки уже не справляются с работой, походу.

— Извини, — шелестит Тэхён, смотря на Чеён снизу вверх, и прячет ладони между коленями. Постаравшись выпрямить тетрадь, Чеён в итоге сдаётся и, кинув её на столик, закатывает глаза.

— Отъебись, — говорит она и садится на стул напротив Тэхёна. Тот со вздохом наклоняет голову, погружаясь обратно в свои невесёлые мысли, и его волосы отросли достаточно, чтобы закрывать часть лица. Цыкнув, Чеён встаёт и без объяснения выходит из комнаты.

Проводив Чеён отстранённым взглядом, Тэхён с силой протирает лицо ладонями, пытаясь привести себя в чувства, и зажмуривается.

Почему всё должно быть таким сложным? Почему он изначально согласился на это?

Тэхён не отсчитывает время с ухода Чеён, но по ощущениям как будто проходит целый час. Когда он уже думает, что та не вернётся, дверь открывается, и Чеён с угрюмым выражением лица пинает её ногой, чтобы закрыть. Чеён держит в руках два держателя с рождественскими стаканчиками из Старбакса и вытаскивает один из них, чтобы поставить перед Тэхёном.

— Эм, спасибо, но я не пью ко-

— Это горячий шоколад, идиотина. Я отвечаю за напитки здесь, думаешь, я ещё не запомнила, что ты пьёшь? — с фырканьем спрашивает Чеён, вновь опускаясь на стул, и упирается локтями в расставленные колени. Тэхён с недоверием поднимает стаканчик, впиваясь пальцами в капхолдер, и делает маленький глоток. Горячая жидкость обжигает язык, принося приятную боль.

— Спасибо, — Чеён не реагирует на благодарность, продолжая открыто пялиться на Тэхёна, и прищуривается. Тэхён замирает, глупо хлопая ресницами в ответ. — Ты что-то хочешь или?..

— Как думаешь, сколько продержались Филипп и Юнги, и сколько продержитесь вы? — внезапно интересуется Чеён с издёвкой, и Тэхёна будто окатывает ледяной водой. Он задвинул воспоминания о бывшем «парне» Юнги как можно дальше и надеялся, что ему больше не придётся сталкиваться с этим. Чеён разрушает это словно щелчком пальцев. Ладони Тэхёна подрагивают, и он цепляется за стаканчик с горячим шоколадом, как за спасательный круг. — Кажется, что совсем немного, учитывая выражение твоего лица.

— Что- Почему ты говоришь об этом? — привкус сладости обращается горечью, и Тэхён вскакивает на ноги. Взгляд Чеён прожигает его насквозь, и Тэхён не знает, что ему делать.

— Потому что ты меня бесишь. Типа, ты себя вообще не уважаешь, что позволяешь пользоваться тобой? — Чеён тоже поднимается, лениво опираясь на правую ногу, и засовывает сжатые ладони в карманы мешковатой куртки. — Это же убого.

— Это не твоё дело, — с трудом проговаривает Тэхён, дублёнка тянет его вниз, и ему становится жарко, даже душно в закрытом помещении. Стаканчик тихо хрустит под его дрожащими пальцами.

— Конечно, это не моё дело. Не я обманываю парня, который нравится мне, — Тэхён вскидывает голову, встречаясь с Чеён взглядом, и она выгибает бровь. Чеён… Чеён что, знает про его чувства к Юнги? — Знаешь, почему я говорю с тобой об этом? Потому что когда тупая башка по имени Юнги признает то, от чего убегает, он придёт ко мне.

— Откуда- Всё необязательно пройдёт плохо, — Тэхён хмурится, упираясь взглядом в разбросанные по поверхности стола тетради и бумаги. В его голове пульсирует. Он не готов к такому разговору.

— Ты ничем не отличаешься от Филиппа, поэтому всё обязательно пройдёт плохо. А если ты продолжишь притворяться, всё пройдёт не просто плохо, а хуёво.

— Я не- Что ты хочешь от меня, Чеён? Чтобы я сказал ему о своих… чувствах?

— Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, мне насрать. Но держи в голове, что если ты оставишь всё так, как есть, и дашь Юнги первому бросить тебя, то произойдёт это, — Чеён вытаскивает правую ладонь из кармана и сжимает в ней чёрный предмет. Это зажигалка. Перевернув её маленькими пальцами, Чеён нажимает на кнопку, и крошечное пламя освещает её тёмно-синий ноготь. — Ты сгоришь.

— Ты не знаешь меня, чтобы предполагать такие вещи, — Тэхён качает головой, с грохотом ставя стаканчик на столик, и направляется к выходу. Он не будет слушать бред Чеён, даже если он похож на правду, и ему хочется покурить, чтобы дым прошёл через его горло и закружил голову.

— Я знаю своего брата и то, что он рассказывает о тебе, — отвечает Чеён с усмешкой, её голос пробирается под кожу Тэхёна и оседает невыносимым зудом. — И он должен перестать издеваться над чужими чувствами. Каким бы отчаянным до отношений ты не был, ты не заслуживаешь проходить через его дерьмо.

Тэхён чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть и он закричит или что-нибудь ударит, поэтому решает, что ему необходимо на свежий воздух. Но он не успевает выйти, потому что дверь открывается прямо перед его носом, и Тэхён бы упал, если бы его не схватили за руку.

— Осторожнее, мелкий, иначе пластырь с твоего прекрасного носика так и не исчезнет.

Тэхён не двигается, когда Юнги звонко чмокает его в щёку и проходит в комнату. Чеён что-то говорит, заставляя Юнги застонать, и отталкивает его, когда он тянется для объятия. Не расстроившись, Юнги вытаскивает стаканчик из Старбакса с подписью «Мин» и делает первый глоток.

— Иу, что это, Сон? Я не люблю кофе с сиропом, ты же знаешь.

— Мне похер чё ты там не любишь, я не обязана запоминать предпочтения каждого. Пей так.

— Я сейчас расплачусь.

— Заткнись и переводи мне деньги.

Что происходит дальше, Тэхён не слышит да и не особо интересуется. Он сбегает на прохладное крыльцо корпуса под знак, разрешающий курить, и первое время одиноко стоит в сумерках, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Если Чеён планировала как-то повлиять на Тэхёна с помощью этого разговора, то у неё получилось. Сейчас Тэхён находится на грани того, чтобы вытрясти из Юнги всё, что тот не договаривает, и если в ближайшее время произойдёт что-то ещё, Тэхён вполне успешно сделает это.

Скорее разочарованно, чем агрессивно, пнув стоящий рядом знак, Тэхён расстёгивает дублёнку и закуривает. Едкое жжение в горле после каждой затяжки, холод, проходящий сквозь тонкую футболку, ветер, дующий прямо в лицо — это постепенно приводит Тэхёна в чувство.

 _Я спокойный_ , повторяет про себя Тэхён, возвращаясь в теплое здание, _я спокойный, я не буду сходить с ума, я просто обдумаю то, что происходит, и решу, что мне делать дальше._

— Тэхён, подожди! — окликает кто-то, когда Тэхён останавливается на площадке между этажами, и Суён стучит каблуками по ступеням. Она тянет Чангюна за руку, и, когда они догоняют его, Тэхён бросает мимолётный взгляд на их переплетённые пальцы. — Привет, ты такой шустрый!

— Привет, — пожав ладонь Чангюна, Тэхён возвращается к преодолению лестницы. Они заходят в помещение клуба, и Момо, сидящая рядом с Юнги, восклицает и машет поднятой ладонью. — Привет, Момо.

— Привет!

— Приветик, — не сводя с Чеён настороженного взгляда, Суён опускается на металлический стул и кладёт на колени яркий рюкзак с цветными значками. — Я переписала твою часть.

— Гони сюда, — Чеён наклоняется к Суён и вырывает из её рук открытую тетрадь. Загнув обложку назад, Чеён щурится, поднося белые листы к лицу, и уголок её губ приподнимается. — Однако, ты не такая безмозглая, как я думала.

— Никаких оскорблений, Сон, — говорит Чангюн из-за экрана компьютера, надевая полноразмерные наушники, и его пальцы шустро стучат по клавиатуре. — Начнём с «Проблемы»?

— Я могу быстренько послушать, что у вас получилось, и убежать к репетитору? — спрашивает Момо у Чеён, та переворачивает стул спинкой вперёд и опирается на неё локтями. — Или вам ещё нужно работать над ней?..

— Мы почти всё сделали, — Чеён пожимает плечами, кидая на рюкзак Суён её тетрадь, и берёт телефон обеими руками. — Осталось записать часть, где будет ваш сольный танец под рэп. Над ней работает Суён.

— Да! Мне осталось совсем немного, — Суён нервно смеётся, перекидывая назад длинные волосы, и сжимает пальцами кусок тетради. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится, Мо.

— Конечно понравится! — подавшись вперёд, Момо опирается о столик ладонями и, смотря на Чангюна, нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами. — Я люблю ваши каверы.

— В таком случае я включаю.

Тэхён спружинивает на диване, Юнги слева от него улыбается, смотря на Тэхёна, и кладёт ладонь на его колено. Не отреагировав, Тэхён вытаскивает из сумки блокнот Юнги с крафтовой обложкой, который ему одолжили на время конкурса, и Юнги перестаёт улыбаться. Его лицо принимает серьёзное выражение, и он наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Что-то не так?

Чёрт бы побрал Юнги и его проницательность. Посмотрев краем глаза на Чеён, Тэхён дёргает подбородком и усаживается на диване поудобнее. Юнги проводит по его колену, и Тэхён немного, но расслабляется.

— Переживаю из-за экзаменов, — отвечает Тэхён, прислушиваясь к электронной музыке и голосам Суён и Чеён, и накрывает ладонь Юнги своей. — Как твои дела?

Сколько бы Тэхён не злился и не разочаровывался, он не может игнорировать Юнги. Его в любом случае тянет к нему.

— Мои дела прекрасны, — Юнги подмигивает Тэхёну и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Чеён громко произносит их имена и бьёт нижней частью ладони по колонке. — Чего тебе?

— Не отвлекайтесь, когда мы обсуждаем номер на конкурс, — ударив пяткой в пол, Чеён заходит в огороженное пластиковыми перегородками место Чангюна и наклоняется к широкому экрану компьютера. — Я хочу предложить новый вариант.

— О нет, снова D-CRUNCH? — с цыканьем спрашивает Момо, скрещивая руки на груди, и надувает щёки. — У тебя до сих пор стоит на заставке их лидер?

— Там два лидера, какой именно? — дёрнув бровями, Чеён с нехарактерной для неё улыбкой вставляет в свободный разъём чёрную USB-флешку. Чангюн, положив беспроводные наушники на стол, отъезжает в кресле назад. — Нафига мне ставить твоё или своё лицо, если я вижу их каждый день?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — бурчит Момо, открывая молнию на рюкзаке, и вытаскивает из него свой телефон. Чеён, посмотрев на неё и не дождавшись ответного взгляда, поджимает губы и дёргает мышкой.

— D-CRUNCH? Это какие-то ноунеймы? — спрашивает Юнги, ложась на спинку дивана, и в ожидании вытягивает ноги. Чеён оскорблённо фыркает.

— Если ты о них не знаешь, это ещё не значит, что они ноунеймы, тупица, — сощурившись, Чеён что-то беззвучно читает на ярком экране компьютера и с гримасой выпрямляется. — У чуваков из этой группы сильный рэп. Если что, я занимаю себе вторую партию. Она заканчивается на _Кто это клоун? Я ухожу._

— Врубай уже. А то столько интриги, господи, — дёрнув подбородком, Юнги берёт со стола распечатанные листы с текстами песен и зажимает зубами оранжевый карандаш. Тэхён, прижав колени к груди, кладёт на них блокнот и открывает его на третьей странице.

Когда Чеён, с мстительной улыбкой выкрутив громкость на колонках почти до максимума, включает тяжёлые биты на припеве, Тэхён дёргается, и блокнот с глухим стуком падает на пол.

◊

**Red — The Rose, Bisexual Anthem — Domo Wilson**

Чонгук подносит сжатый кулак к двери, но не успевает постучать, так как она резко открывается. Вздрогнув, Чонгук застывает с поднятой рукой, и его втягивают внутрь.

— Привет! — Лола улыбается, отпуская Чонгука, и подталкивает его вперёд. — Заходи быстрее, на улице холодрыга.

— Привет, — Чонгук осматривается, замечая на вешалке для верхней одежды две кожаные чёрные куртки и цветастый пуховик, и снимает с себя дутую куртку, которая наконец-то пришла к нему из Кореи вместе с другими вещами. Его бабушка также положила в посылку три вязаные рубашки, и сегодня Чонгук надел одну из них, небесно-голубого цвета. — Я последний?

— Нет, Камилла и Хосок скоро будут. Наши с Чимином куртки в шкафу, можешь тоже повесить туда, — Лола открывает скрипящие дверцы с гримасой и подаёт Чонгуку ярко-красную вешалку. Где-то в гостиной Чеён раздражённо выкрикивает _сука!_ , а Юнги раскатисто смеётся, и Лола ойкает. — Пошли быстрее, там какие-то разборки уже.

Они проходят в гостиную, раздвигая штору из разноцветных бусин, и первое, что видят, это лежащий по середине тёмного ковра рядом с кофейным столиком Юнги. Чеён сидит на его бёдрах и держит за шею, а Момо со смехом пытается оттащить её.

— Если ты ляпнешь что-то похожее ещё раз, я тебя придушу, понял? Я оторву твою голову и закопаю её на заднем дворе этого дома, — выплёвывает Чеён, наклоняясь назад вместе с Момо, и Юнги фыркает, откидывая голову на ковёр. — Хорош ржать, идиот.

— Правда всегда глаза колет, да? — поиграв бровями, Юнги с кряхтением поднимается и обхватывает Чеён обеими руками. Шумно чмокнув её в щёку, Юнги снова смеётся, и Чеён безжалостно толкает его назад. — Эй, это же больно!

— Облизывай так своего мальчика на побегушках, — Чеён в конце концов встаёт вместе с Момо и автоматически накрывает её ладони на животе своими. Наткнувшись взглядом на Лолу и Чонгука, Чеён неопределённо качает головой. — Чё стоим?

— Привет, мне нравится твоя причёска, — осторожно говорит Чонгук, разглядывая волосы Чеён: она перекрасила их обратно в чёрный цвет и отрезала большую часть.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало подкраситься, — на губах Чеён появляется столь редкая призрачная улыбка, и Чонгук касается упавшей на лоб чёлки. Он понимает, что Чеён имеет в виду: малиновый оттенок смылся с его волос, превратившись, по словам Еын, в клубничный блонд, и теперь Чонгуку необходимо либо осветлиться, либо вернуться к малиновым оттенкам. — Предки Мо сказали, что бирюзовый это несерьёзно.

— В их защиту скажу, что каре тебе очень идёт! — Момо сжимает Чеён в объятиях и отпускает её. Присев перед столиком, Чеён кладёт на деревянную поверхность телефон и пристально следит за Юнги, который садится рядом с ней и пододвигает к ним портативную колонку.

— Не зли меня, — предупреждает Чеён, прикладывая к Touch ID указательный палец, и хлопает ладонью по месту сбоку от себя. Опустившись там на колени, Момо заглядывает в экран телефона Чеён и хмурит брови. — Как её подключать?

— Ты должна включить Bluetooth, — говорит Юнги и выгибается, чтобы посмотреть на нижнюю часть колонки.

Когда Чонгук был здесь в последний раз, все кресла и диваны стояли вдалеке друг от друга, но теперь их разместили полукругом, и Чонгук занимает место сбоку на одном из диванов. Лола присаживается напротив него в мягкое кресло. Провалившись внутрь из-за податливого материала, Лола смеётся и цепляется за широкие подлокотники.

— Ребят, я слышал какие-то крики, надеюсь, вы не убиваете друг друга? — толкая ногой маятниковую дверь, Чимин выходит из кухни с четырьмя пачками чипсов и смотрит на всех присутствующих по очереди. Чеён с цыканьем отмахивается. Встретившись взглядом с Чонгуком, Чимин улыбается и в приветствии взмахивает ладонью. — Ты давно пришёл?

— Нет, только что, — Чонгук показывает руками какой-то жест, который должен означать приветствие в ответ, и Чимин подходит ближе. — Тебе нужна помощь?

— Если тебе не сложно, — Чимин кивает, кладя чипсы с краю, и возвращается на кухню. Лола, завидев, что Чонгук неуверенно привстаёт, усиленно указывает в сторону двери двумя пальцами, и Чонгук с краснеющими щеками догоняет Чимина.

— Что- Что я должен делать? — прочищая горло, спрашивает Чонгук, и Чимин поднимает голову от открытого ящика. — Хосок и Камилла ещё не приехали.

— Знаю, у Хосока сломался мотоцикл, они уже едут, — Чимин отворачивается к холодильнику и с силой дёргает за тугую дверь. Движения Чимина выглядят непривычными и хаотичными, и Чонгук, нахмурившись, останавливается рядом с кухонным островом. — Какую газировку ты любишь? У нас есть три вида.

— Чимин, — зовёт Чонгук, обхватывая пальцами спинку барного стула, и Чимин разворачивается. Его лицо внезапно выглядит белым под холодным светом ламп, глаза круглыми и испуганными, и Чонгук делает первый шаг вперёд. — Ты в порядке?..

За последние недели Чонгук слышит этот вопрос слишком часто, и ему не нравится это. Он хочет, чтобы его друзьям не приходилось отвечать на такие вопросы; чтобы _Чимину_ не приходилось отвечать.

— Мне страшно, — признаётся Чимин, снова заглядывая в холодильник, и вытаскивает со средней полки двухлитровые бутылки с разноцветной жидкостью. — Что, если они не поверят мне? Если возненавидят меня или, не знаю, скажут, что со мной что-то не так? Я не хочу никого разочаровывать.

— Всё пройдёт хорошо, — Чонгук ободряюще улыбается, забирая из рук Чимина одну из бутылок. — Ты никого не разочаруешь. Здесь нет ничего такого, что заставило бы друзей отвернуться от тебя.

— А если всё пройдёт _не_ хорошо? Я собираюсь признаться в двух вещах, и я не хочу облажаться. Это важно для меня, — Чимин поверженно вздыхает, захлопывая дверь холодильника, и ставит бутылки на остров к ровно выставленным на подносе стаканам. — Я правда устал от своей трусости.

— Может, мне позвать Лолу или Юнги?.. Я имею в виду, если тебе необходимо поговорить с кем-то близким или получить, например, дружеское объятие, то я могу… — голос Чонгука постепенно затихает, так как Чимин направляет на него странный взгляд, и Чонгук неуверенно освобождает руки.

— Я подумал, что мы могли- Ладно, забей, я должен перестать переживать. Как ты и сказал, здесь нет ничего такого, — Чимин разочарованно качает головой и поворачивается, чтобы взять из всё ещё открытого ящика глубокие миски. Чонгук едва заметно дёргается, будто планирует сделать шаг.

Однажды Чимин сказал, что Чонгук не боится, но дело в том, что Чонгук не чувствует себя смелым. Он всегда теряется, когда попадает в нестандартные ситуации, мгновенно «прячет голову в песок» и боится высказываться. Чонгук не Еын, которая не стесняется говорить на «интимные» для большинства темы, и не Тэхён, который с некой грубостью может сказать, если его что-то не устраивает. Чонгук это Чонгук, вечно краснеющий, эмоциональный и стесняющийся Чонгук.

Но у Чонгука есть люди, ради которых он хочет становиться смелее.

— То, что ты чувствуешь, Чимин, это не ошибка, ты не неправильный и не ненормальный, и я буду говорить об этом каждый день, если позволишь, — сократив расстояние между ними, Чонгук уверенно кладёт ладони на надплечья Чимина и смотрит прямо в его большие глаза, так как они одного роста. Никто из них не двигается, и, прежде чем на щеках Чимина заблестят привычные слёзы, Чонгук притягивает его к себе и крепко обнимает. — Тебе станет легче, когда ты произнесёшь то слово вслух, я клянусь, пожалуйста, не переживай так. Всё пройдёт идеально.

Чимин кивает, прижимаясь к Чонгуку всем телом, его руки заключают талию Чонгука в круг, и от того, насколько сильно они держатся друг за друга, Чонгук оступается. Они наклоняются в сторону, Чонгук упирается тазом в край кухонного острова и кладёт ладонь на загривок Чимина. Почувствовав, как жёсткие браслеты Чимина впиваются в его спину, Чонгук отклоняется назад.

— Я не плачу, надоело уже плакать, — Чимин смеётся, его глаза чуть влажные, и Чонгук «разбивает» объятие. Чимин протирает лицо правой ладонью, левая всё ещё держится за Чонгука, и, опомнившись, он отходит назад. — Спасибо.

— Извини, если это было странно.

Чимин мотает головой, и Чонгуку с постыдным румянцем на щеках хочется вернуться обратно. Это второй раз, когда они обнимаются, и он ощущается иначе, чем на дне рождения Чимина. Сейчас Чимин обнял его так, будто нуждался в этом, его руки держали Чонгука близко к себе, и от него пахло чем-то приятным. Чонгук не в состоянии разобрать, что это за одеколон, но он напоминает о чём-то тёплом и по-доброму знакомом.

— Мне стало лучше, — Чимин закрывает ящик, две сложенные миски блестят в его ладонях, и со стороны гостиной раздаются очередные смазанные звуки. — Сегодня точно кого-то убьют…

Чонгук смеётся, вновь поднимая бутылки, и прижимает их к груди.

Когда Чонгук и Чимин выходят в гостиную, в ней на два человека больше. Камилла падает на диван, подпрыгивая, и расстёгивает толстовку. Хосок с картонной упаковкой в руках перешагивает через ковёр, обходя сидящих на полу Чеён, Момо и Юнги, и отдаёт упаковку Лоле.

— Хэй, что там? — интересуется Чимин, когда Лола с таинственной улыбкой скрывается в дверях, и Хосок пожимает плечами с подозрительно безразличным выражением лица.

— Мы с Камиллой испекли торт. Лола сказала, что для этого есть повод, — похлопав Юнги по плечу и, когда тот отвлекается от настраивания колонки, пожав его большую ладонь, Хосок садится рядом с Камиллой и приобнимает её за плечи. Убрав в сторону длинный хвост, Камилла закидывает ногу на ногу и облокачивается на грудь Хосока.

— Надеюсь, это что-то из разряда: «Мой богатый родственник из Дании умер, оставив огромное наследство, и я собрал вас здесь, чтобы поделиться, как сделал бы любой хороший друг», — Камилла добродушно хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди в поисках тепла, и Чимин закатывает глаза.

— Вы с Юнги уже потратили все деньги Хосока? — с издёвкой спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Лола возвращается в кресло, и встаёт рядом с ним. Чонгук, отложив бутылки, скромно присаживается обратно на своё место. Камилла в приветствии касается его колена своим.

— Эй, я вообще-то работаю, мне не нужны деньги Хосока, — возмущается Юнги, упираясь в талию сжатыми кулаками, но все отмахиваются от него. — Ну ладно, может, чуть-чуть, чтобы платить за квартиру. И за еду. И за воду и электричество.

— Ты похож на типичную содержанку, — Камилла фыркает, с выгнутой бровью смотря на Юнги, и тот кривится, а потом с неприятным звуком делает вид, что его тошнит.

— К твоему сведению, содержанство подразумевает долгосрочные сексуальные отношения, а я на член Хосока, в отличие от некоторых, пока что не готов смотреть, — Юнги показывает Камилле язык, Чеён справа от него ядовито ухмыляется.

— Да, ты готов смотреть на член другого парня.

— Фу, Сон, как ты можешь говорить такую грязь при детях, — наклонив голову в сторону Чонгука, Юнги разочарованно щёлкает языком и вытягивает руки по поверхности столика. — Мои уши потеряли девственность.

— Ага, единственную, что у тебя осталась.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, почему мы редко собираемся, а вот и ответ, — Лола качает головой, указывая на друзей, сидящих на полу, и забирается в кресло с ногами; большая часть распущенных волос падает вперёд. — Вы готовы к тому, чтобы Чимин начал вещать, нет?

— Да господи, — Чеён цыкает, наконец подключая портативную колонку к телефону, и спустя мгновение пространство заполняется неторопливой мелодией и красивым голосом исполнителя. Уменьшив громкость почти до конца, Чеён оборачивается к Лоле. — Что? Это для настроения.

— Окей, делай, что хочешь.

— Спасибо, глава этого дома, — язвит Чеён, двигаясь пятой точкой к противоположной стороне столика вместе с Момо. Юнги перемещается на последнее место на диване рядом с Хосоком и кладёт голову на его плечо.

— Эм, ребят, спасибо, что пришли?.. — Чимин нервно смеётся, проходясь по волосам без укладки растопыренными пальцами, и переминается с ноги на ногу. Лола поднимает голову и утешающе улыбается стоящему рядом с ней Чимину. — Извините, я нервничаю, дайте мне минуту, чтобы собраться.

— Такое ощущение, что ты сейчас объявишь, что женишься, — все смеются из-за сомневающейся интонации в голосе Камиллы, и она картинно ахает. — Мы что, с Хосоком не первые?

— Ты хочешь замуж? — изумлённо спрашивает Хосок, наклоняясь к Камилле, и та отталкивает его подбородок от своего лица двумя пальцами. — Давай после выпуска?

— Закройте варежки, Чимин пытается что-то сказать, — Чеён опирается на ладони и нажимает на ступню Хосока. Тот, зашипев, поднимает ноги и ставит пятки на край дивана. — Начинай, Чимин, у нас нет времени, чтобы сидеть здесь весь вечер.

— Да, секунду, я скажу, — часто закивав, Чимин прикусывает нижнюю губу и упирается взглядом в пёстрые огоньки, пробегающиеся по портативной колонке.

Нахмурившись, Лола переваливается на правую сторону кресла и берёт Чимина за руку. Тот, повернув голову к сцепленным ладоням, непроизвольно переплетает пальцы. Лола поощряюще сжимает их.

— Есть кое-что, что я держал в секрете, но я считаю, что вы имеете право знать, — Чимин вздыхает, осмеливаясь выпрямиться, и по очереди смотрит на каждого. Когда очередь доходит до Чонгука, он мягко улыбается и незаметно двигает сжатым кулаком. Смутившись, Чимин облизывает пересохшие губы и тревожно смотрит на Хосока и Камиллу. — В общем, я-я-

Тряхнув головой, Чимин поправляет лохматые пряди свободной рукой. Его смуглые щёки охватывает стеснительный румянец.

— Я… я бисексуал?.. — Камилла прищуривается, двигаясь в объятии Хосока, и Чимин прочищает горло. — Нет, это не вопрос, да, я бисексуал. Я бисексуал.

Не считая музыки, приятно наполняющей комнату, в гостиной становится тихо. Нахмурившись, Чимин делает порывистый шаг назад, но Лола возвращает его, всё ещё держа за руку, и проводит по предплечью Чимина ладонью.

— Я бисексуал.

Когда никто ничего не говорит, Чимин с силой впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, и Чонгук опирается на подлокотник, готовый подняться и обнять его. Но ему боязно двигаться первым, поэтому Чонгук остаётся на месте, и тогда Хосок садится прямо и убирает руку с талии Камиллы.

— Мы гордимся тобой, чувак. Спасибо, что доверяешь нам.

— Вы не- не ненавидите меня? — Чимин с надеждой смотрит на с улыбкой качающего головой Хосока, и Лола тянет Чимина на себя, чтобы обнять за шею. — Вы не думаете, что со мной что-то не так, потому что я не гетеросексуал?

— С чего это? Единственный, кто здесь немного не алло, это вот этот вот юноша, но это никак не связано с тем, что он гей, — когда Камилла с усмешкой указывает на Юнги, тот возмущённо цыкает и забирается на диван с ногами, но Хосок закрывает собой Камиллу и шутливо отталкивает его на подлокотник. — Чимин, самое глупое, что человек может делать, это ненавидеть кого-то за то, кем он является, и мы никогда не поступим так с тобой. Ты наш друг, не бойся и не прячь себя.

— Ками, блин, я же не хотел плакать, — Чимин смеётся, сейчас по-настоящему, и, разогнувшись, вжимает кончики пальцев в закрытые глаза. Чонгук чувствует, как волна облегчения, гордости и радости за Чимина накрывает его с головой. Одна из вещей, тянувших Чимина вниз, позади. — Я не заслуживаю вас.

— Не заслуживаешь, — фыркает Чеён, соглашаясь, и, взявшись за колено Юнги в поисках поддержки, поднимается на ноги. — Если выделишь нашему клубу деньги на новый диван, то, возможно, всё изменится.

— Мы уже потратили выделенные до нового года средства, Чарли съест меня за такое.

— Значит, каминг-аута ты не боишься, а какого-то тридцатилетнего мужика да?

— Ему не тридцать, Сон, — отзывается Юнги сзади, Чеён берёт со столика портативную колонку и перемещается на свободное пространство ближе к Чимину.

— Выглядит вообще на все сорок. А теперь завалитесь, я кое-что включу, — прижав колонку к груди, Чеён подносит к лицу телефон и, сощурившись, листает пальцем экран. После этого текущая мелодия выключается, и начинается новая, Чонгук умудряется разобрать вступление: «Это называется гимном бисексуальности, бисексуалы, поднимайтесь». — Чимин, Чонгук, эта песня для нас.

— Нет, Сон! — Юнги оказывается первым, кто узнаёт песню. Чётко проговаривая слова, Чеён плавно качается из стороны в сторону и делает вид, что кричащего Юнги не существует.

— _Да, я люблю целовать девушек, а затем засовывать в себя чл-_

— Нет! Выключай, там похабщина!

— _Да, эти суки ненавидят меня, потому что я уверена в себе. Вам лучше не забывать про Б в ЛГБТ_ , — вскочив с дивана, Юнги мгновенно телепортируется к Чеён, и та встаёт на носочки, чтобы зачитать ему прямо в лицо: — _Мне нравятся девочки, боже мой, их большие задницы и большие сись-_

— Не-ет! — Юнги пытается забрать у Чеён колонку, но Чеён бросает телефон в карман толстовки и пригибается, чтобы проскользнуть под руками Юнги. Камилла, Хосок и Момо громко смеются, Чонгук прикладывает ладони, чтобы остудить полыхающие краской щёки, Чимин тоже краснеет, с лицом полного ошеломления наблюдая за происходящим, и только Лола поддерживает Чеён, иногда читая тот текст, который она помнит. — Сон! Выключи, я сказал, тут же Чонгук!

— _Ты не можешь встречаться с обоими, определись уже: тебе, блять, нравятся девушки, или тебе, блять, нравятся парни? Мне нравятся оба, бисексуалы, поднимайтесь._

Вместо ответа Чеён зажмуривается, двигаясь под музыку, будто это что-то чувственное и наполненное глубоким смыслом, и на зло прибавляет громкость. Юнги бросается вперёд, чтобы догнать Чеён, и она прячется за поражённого Чимина, разворачивая его лицом к Юнги.

— Сон!

— _Если я хочу встречаться с девушкой, а потом что-то не сложится, всё круто_ , — Чеён хватает Чимина за плечи, приподнимаясь на носочках, и следующие строки говорит выразительно, смотря на Чимина с намёком: — _Сексуальность изменчива, это нормально встречаться с парнем._

В следующие секунды происходит несколько вещей: Чеён отпрыгивает от Чимина, натыкаясь на Юнги, тот издаёт какой-то звук, в защитном жесте обвивая вокруг Чеён руки, и они оба падают на деревянный пол. Чеён вытягивается в попытке не уронить колонку и стонет, Юнги придавливает её своим весом.

— Бл-лять, ну ты и жирная корова, — выдыхает Чеён, чёлка падает на её глаза, и Юнги смеётся. Положив непострадавшую колонку перед собой, Чеён неожиданно присоединяется к нему, и Чонгук может поклясться, что впервые слышит это. У Чеён красивый смех. — Ты внимательно слушал текст, всё осознал?

Чимин, помогающий ей подняться, хмыкает с понимающей улыбкой, а Лола сбоку протягивает Юнги раскрытую ладонь.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Надеюсь, больше тупого нытья не будет, — толкнув плечо Чимина кулаком, Чеён уходит обратно к Момо и кидаёт на её колени колонку. Ухнув из-за тяжести, Момо выключает песню, и женский голос обрывается на полуслове. — Эта тупица придавила мой позвоночник.

— Может, лёд? — предлагает Момо, сталкиваясь с Чеён плечом, и успокаивающе поглаживает её поясницу.

— Не, херня, жить буду.

— Ладненько, — убрав портативную колонку в чехол, Момо рвёт упаковку первой пачки чипсов с солью и разворачивается, чтобы отдать её Камилле и Хосоку. — Давайте перекусим, раз все успокоились?

— Так, я тогда за тортом, — похлопав Чимина по плечу, Лола скрывается в тёмном пространстве перед кухней, и Чонгук порывается помочь, но Камилла оказывается быстрее.

— Так вы не шутили про торт?

— Неа, — Хосок подмигивает Чимину и закидывает в рот горсть хрустящих чипсов.

Далее все замолкают, увлекаясь едой, и Чонгук с лёгким поклоном принимает обеими ладонями прозрачный стакан от Хосока. Пронаблюдав за каждым и отметив, что на него не смотрят, Чонгук аккуратно обходит ковёр по краю и присаживается рядом с Чимином.

— Хэй, — шепчет Чонгук, смачивая губы вишнёвой газировкой, и скрещивает вытянутые ноги. Чимин касается его плеча своим и облегчённо выдыхает. — Ты как?

— Лучше. Будто снял утяжелители для танцев или освободил руки от распечатанных личных дел первокурсников, — Чимин хмыкает, на его коленях открытая пачка чипсов с крабом. — Мне стало легче, как ты и говорил.

— Я рад, — с улыбкой отвечает Чонгук, и в этот момент Лола и Камилла входят в гостиную. Когда Лола подходит ближе, Чонгук видит, что торт полностью покрыт трёхцветной глазурью, и в груди Чонгука пузырьками бурлит смех. Это цвета флага бисексуалов.

— Мы с Камиллой сами его пекли, так что все обязаны попробовать, — гордо говорит Хосок, наблюдая, как Лола и Камилла садятся на корточки перед Чимином и Чонгуком. Чимин смотрит на торт большими глазами и с открытым ртом.

— Вы что, всё знали? — с похожим на истерику смешком спрашивает Чимин, послушно принимая ровно порезанный кусок торта. Камилла таинственно улыбается, протягивая тарелку Чонгуку.

— Это орехи? — уточняет Чонгук, разглядывая светлую стружку на своём куске, и Камилла угукает. — А…

— Ты не любишь орехи?

— У него аллергия, — говорит Чимин, и Хосок издаёт огорчённый звук, надувая губы.

— Я хотел, чтобы все попробовали…

— К чему такая драма? — усмехнувшись, Камилла аккуратно отрезает ножом верхний слой с куска Чонгука и перекладывает его в свою тарелку. — Теперь это безопасно, ешь.

Благодарно улыбнувшись, Чонгук вонзает вилку в край тёмного бисквита и кладёт его в рот. Чонгук не сладкоежка, все торты кажутся ему одинаковы сладкими, ничего больше, но это вкусно.

— Вы очень круто готовите, — отзывается Юнги с дивана справа от Хосока и вытирает салфеткой испачканные глазурью губы. Момо и Лола поддакивают, не отвлекаясь от дегустации.

— Подождите… так вы реально всё знали? — спрашивает ещё раз Чимин в тишине, единственные звуки это вилки, бьющиеся о тарелки. Чимин, не моргая, смотрит на Хосока и Камиллу.

— Чувак, у нас с Камиллой гейдар. Мы догадывались, — отвечает Хосок, для усиления сказанного взмахивая столовым прибором. — У тебя есть эти… _«вайбы»_

— Какие «вайбы»? — Чимин озадаченно хмурится, и Чонгук приподнимает уголок губ, скрывая улыбку.

— Ой да ладно, у вас? Есть гей-радар? — Юнги шумно фыркает, двигаясь на месте, и упирается локтем в подлокотник. — Весь семестр на первом курсе ты пытался свести меня с Камиллой.

— Потому что я флиртовала с ним, и он стеснялся, — хмыкнув, Камилла ставит торт на столик, и Хосок, дуясь, притягивает её на свои колени. — Но мы правда догадывались. Особенно из-за некоторых моментов.

— Из-за каких? — допытывается Чимин, всё ещё пялясь на многоцветный кусок торта, и откидывается на кресло Лолы. Камилла, поймав взгляд Чимина, секундно переводит его на Чонгука, и Чонгук, заметив это, отворачивается в сторону. — Ладно, неважно.

— После своего каминг-аута я получила в подарок оплеуху, поэтому, если неважно, закрывай хлебальник и наслаждайся тортом, — говорит Чеён, из-за чего все посмеиваются, и Чеён закатывает глаза. — Было бы над чем смеяться. Жрите.

◊

Оставшаяся часть их встречи проходит в музыке, вредной, но вкусной еде, и душевных разговорах. Когда все собираются по домам, Чонгук чувствует лёгкость и счастье, пробегающиеся по телу тёплыми волнами.

— Мы отвезём Лолу, — оповещает Момо, запахиваясь в цветастый пуховик, Юнги и Чеён надевают кожаные куртки. Чонгук прислоняется плечом к ближайшей стене, часть блестящих бусин из шторы цепляются за его рубашку, и он убирает их обратно.

— Ты в этом году уже не будешь идти учиться на права? — спрашивает Юнги, застёгивая молнию, и наклоняется к полке для обуви за своими тимберлендами. Хосок застывает, упираясь ладонями в бока, и ищет их с Камиллой обувь.

— А нахера учиться, если есть бесплатный водитель? — преувеличенно раздражённо указав двумя указательными пальцами на себя, Чеён вытаскивает из кармана толстовки телефон и уходит, как обычно ни с кем не попрощавшись. Момо, никак не отреагировав на это, кричит Чимину, которого нет в прихожей, что очень гордится им, и благодарит за то, что он собрал всех сегодня.

— Я читала в интернете, что лучше всего начинать обучение зимой, поэтому я пойду в феврале. Или в январе после экзаменов, если останутся места, — посмотревшись в зеркало на противоположной стене, Момо распределяет сбившуюся чёлку по всему лбу, и разглядывает собственное отражение. — Я пойду, окей? Чеён не нравится долго ждать.

— Уж мы-то знаем, иди, — Хосок, наконец найдя обувь, обувается, помогая себе рожком, и приподнимает уголок губ в кривоватой улыбке. Помахав всем на прощание, Момо и Юнги выходят на крыльцо, чтобы не занимать место, и Хосок поправляет меховой воротник на джинсовой куртке. — Чонгукки, тебя забрать?

— Эм, нет, спасибо. Я остаюсь, — неловко бормочет Чонгук, морща нос и подготавливая себя к предстоящим шуткам, но Хосок лишь кивает и похлопывает себя по карманам. — Ты что-то потерял?

— Ключи от тачки. Они, скорее всего, у Камиллы, — прекратив хлопать по груди, Хосок выуживает из внутреннего кармана пачку сигарет. — Я пошёл тогда курить, пока они прощаются. Пока, ребёнок.

— Безопасной дороги, пока! — с улыбкой помахав Хосоку, Чонгук наблюдает, как он уходит и закрывает за собой дверь, и остаётся один. Это длится недолго, потому что меньше через минуту сзади раздаются знакомые голоса.

—…поэтому забей, это просто часть тебя, ты можешь встречаться и с девушками, и с парнями. Да хоть с Юнги, хотя это такой пиздец, не советую, — говорит Камилла спокойным и серьёзным тоном, приобнимая Чимина за шею, и Чимин беззвучно смеётся. Они почти одного роста, Камилла, возможно, на пару дюймов выше, и никому не приходится нагибаться. Лола, идущая за ними, широко зевает, прикрывая ладонью рот, и часто моргает, прогоняя сонливость.

— Не-е, мне кажется, Юнги нравится Тэхён, — отшучивается Чимин, отпуская Камиллу, и она сдёргивает с вешалки для верхней одежды косуху Хосока. — Я опоздал.

— Бедный Тэхён, — произносит Камилла со смешком, и после долгих часов, проведённых здесь, у Чонгука складывается впечатление, что дразнить Юнги это одна из их главных миссий.

— Ты не замёрзнешь? — заметив, что Лола снимает с вешалки свою осеннюю куртку, Чимин останавливается рядом с Чонгуком. — На днях вот-вот пойдёт снег.

— Горячие кубинские женщины не мёрзнут, — отвечает вместо Лолы Камилла, и обе девушки хитро переглядываются. — Испанские тоже.

— Ой, — шутливо закатив глаза, Чимин в ожидании скрещивает руки на груди. Чонгук, стоящий совсем рядом, чувствует тепло его тела. — Спасибо за вечер, девчонки, я люблю вас.

— Мы тебя тоже, — одевшись, Лола притягивает Чимина к себе за надплечья и обнимает его до хруста костей. Чимин, положив ладони на талию Лолы, приподнимает её и прокручивает вместе с собой. Спружинив на пол, Лола с гримасой бьёт Чимина по макушке, не вкладывая силы, и трясёт выставленным пальцем. — Что это за фабрика по производству соплей началась?

— Я люблю вас, — повторяет Чимин, не моргнув глазом из-за шутливого нагоняя, и обнимает уже Камиллу, так сильно, что они нагибаются. — У меня самые лучшие друзья.

— Не забывай об этом, — щёлкнув Чимина по носу длинными ногтями, Камилла заправляет за ухо вытащенную из кармана сигарету и поворачивается к Чонгуку. — Ты сейчас в общежитие? Тебя забрать?

— Я потом отвезу его сам, он пока здесь, — говорит за Чонгука Чимин, и тот несколько раз кивает. — Вы ничего не забыли, всё взяли?

— Ага. Ками, я стрельну у тебя сигарету?

— Без проблем. Пошли, — топнув чёрным берцем, Камилла по привычке осматривается и идёт к выходу вслед за Лолой. Чонгук, оставаясь на месте, отстранённо крутит между пальцев стеклянные бусины, из которых состоит штора. — Пока, парни!

— Пока!

— Пока, удачно добраться, — отсалютовав друзьям, которые стоят рядом с машинами и курят, Чимин прикрывает дверь и щёлкает замком. Развернувшись и встретившись взглядом с Чонгуком, Чимин несмело улыбается. — Ты хочешь что-нибудь? Мы можем поставить чайник и доесть торт.

— Не, я, кажется, наелся на всю жизнь, — похлопав себя по животу, Чонгук выпускает из пальцев другой руки бусины, и вместе с Чимином они переходят в гостиную.

— Давай посидим в моей комнате? — предлагает Чимин, разглядывая отодвинутые на места диваны и кресло, и Чонгук переминается с ноги на ногу. — Сокджин и Сынван скоро вернутся, я не хочу, чтобы нам мешали.

— Да, конечно.

Это первый раз, когда Чонгук видит комнату Чимина: она тёмная, освещена фиолетовым ночником, вся мебель сделана из бледно-коричневого дуба, на кровати много разноцветных и пушистых на вид пледов, а рядом с ней стоит чёрное кресло-мешок.

— Присаживайся, где хочешь, — включив вместо ночника яркую настольную лампу, Чимин опускается на край кровати с ногами и прячет колени в белом пледе. Чонгук, выбрав кресло-мешок, чуть не падает с него, и Чимин автоматически дёргается с протянутой ладонью. — Ос-сторожнее.

— Да, — выпустив из лёгких воздух, смешанный с прозрачным смехом, Чонгук упирается пятками в пол и наклоняется к спинке; кресло-мешок поглощает его плечи, и Чонгук держится за выпирающие части. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Сначала было страшно, потом из-за адреналина весело, а сейчас не знаю. Мне кажется, мой мозг до сих пор не осознал, что я сделал это, — отвечает Чимин, двигая плечом, и внезапно прячет лицо в ладонях. — Господи, это не сон, я правда сделал это, не могу поверить. Теперь они знают, что я бисексуал.

— Теперь ты можешь быть самим собой в кругу друзей, — отмечает Чонгук, расслабляясь из-за удобной позы, и задирает голову; там его встречает серый потолок. — Я думаю, это одна из самых замечательный вещей.

— Да…

— Как говорил Оскар Уайльд: _Будь собой. Все остальные роли уже заняты._

— О, это тот писатель, да? Который написал ту штуку, я не помню название, — Чимин прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь вспомнить, и Чонгук уже готов подсказать ему, когда Чимин вдруг щёлкает пальцами и удивляет его: — «Кентервильское привидение», я помню, я недавно читал!

— Ой, я такое не знаю. Я читал у него только «Портрет Дориана Грея».

— А я портрет не читал. Но привидение мне понравилось, поэтому советую, — Чимин указывает куда-то неопределённо в сторону стола, и в полумраке Чонгуку удаётся выцепить взглядом полку с пятью аккуратно расставленными книгами. Среди них белеет знакомый корешок «Трёх мушкетёров». — Могу дать тебе печатную копию приведения.

— Давай после экзаменов? — Чонгук вытягивает ноги, переводя взгляд обратно, и Чимин, выпрямляясь, кивает. — Я не знал, что ты всё ещё читаешь.

— Раньше мне не нравилось, но сейчас я считаю это очень крутой штукой, поэтому стараюсь в свободное время искать что-нибудь новое. Чтение хорошо помогает разгрузить мозг после работы, — подняв с одеяла какую-то книгу, Чимин машет ею и улыбается, словно ребёнок, ждущий одобрения. — Спасибо, что поспособствовал нахождению нового хобби.

— Пожалуйста, — Чонгук тоже ярко улыбается, радуясь, что теперь у него есть человек, с которым можно разделить любимое занятие. Тэхён и Еын почти не читают, а с Чарли и Дианой они видятся редко, поэтому Чонгук успел соскучиться по литературным разговорам. — Буду ждать от тебя отзывы, если ты прочитаешь что-то из того, что читал я.

— Обязательно, — Чимин продолжает улыбаться, но с каждой секундой его улыбка постепенно меркнет. Чонгук цепляет пальцы на груди в замок, предвещая серьёзный разговор. — По поводу панических атак…

Неумело поднявшись и чуть не съехав, Чонгук мотает головой, взлохмачивая светлую чёлку, и впивается пальцами в кресло по бокам от себя.

— Ты можешь не говорить, если не хочешь, я не заставляю.

— Нет, я хочу.

Чимин больше не улыбается, его голова опущена вниз, а пальцы левой руки играются с браслетами на правой. Чонгук замирает, стараясь не издать ни звука, чтобы дать Чимину возможность собраться с мыслями.

— Когда мне было шестнадцать, я сдал на права, и отец впервые пустил меня за руль, — начинает Чимин со вздохом, не сводя взгляда с собственных ладоней. — В тот вечер из-за меня мы попали в аварию, — Чонгук удивлённо открывает рот, и Чимин продолжает: — Никто не погиб, но моя мама… ей тяжело ходить.

— Мне жаль… — произносит Чонгук обеспокоенно и обхватывает щёки ладонями. Чимин задумчиво поджимает губы и, не моргая, смотрит куда-то на свои ноги.

— Всё относительно х-хорошо, она работает из дома и не винит меня, но… — закрыв глаза, Чимин сжимает пальцами переносицу на какое-то время, а затем поднимает голову и ловит взгляд Чонгука. — Мой отец ненавидит меня. Может, он перестанет делать это, когда я куплю ему новую машину и верну все деньги, потраченные на лечение мамы, но кто знает. У него много требований.

— Я как-то могу помочь тебе? — спрашивает Чонгук, нахмурившись, на что Чимин измученно хмыкает и качает головой. — Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой.

— Не переживай. К сожалению, ты никак не сможешь исправить мои ошибки, — откинув назад плед, Чимин съезжает на пол, упирается лопатками в край кровати и успокаивающе хлопает Чонгука по колену. — Я знал, что я бисексуал с тринадцати лет, но чем старше я становился, тем страшнее мне было. Из-за всего этого и аварии у меня начались панические атаки. Какое-то время я ходил к доктору и принимал препараты, но потом перестал, когда мне стало лучше. Нужно было не прекращать, — пройдясь по нижней губе языком, Чимин убирает руку с колена Чонгука и двигается в попытке уместиться в маленьком пространстве. — Думаю, я должен позвонить своему доктору. Она поможет мне.

— Давай, — Чонгук едва заметно кивает, с шуршанием спускаясь на пол, и просовывает ноги под согнутые колени Чимина. Они находятся слишком близко друг к другу, но Чонгуку кажется правильным, что у Чимина есть возможность физически почувствовать, что он не один. — Если тебе понадобится поддержка перед сеансом, смело зови меня.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — губы Чимина дёргаются, будто он сдерживает улыбку, и Чонгук робко протягивает в его сторону раскрытую ладонь. Чимин с осторожностью пожимает её и всё-таки улыбается. — Я очень благодарен тебе за понимание. Извини, что в тот вечер я наговорил тебе много всего плохого.

— Не извиняйся за те слова. Я хочу отпустить их и начать заново, — твёрдо говорит Чонгук, быстро сжимая руку Чимина, и убирает свою ладонь на бедро. — Я предлагаю оставить всё, что было, позади.

— Я только с радостью, — вытерев ладонь о тёмно-синюю ткань брюк, Чимин выпрямляется и поправляет мизинцем русые волосы над ухом. — Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но на кухне я сказал, что хочу сегодня признаться в двух вещах, поэтому, эм, выслушаешь меня?

— Конечно.

— Я отойду, ладно? Вернусь через минуту, — вскочив, Чимин с несвойственной для него прыткостью исчезает из комнаты, и Чонгук, оглядываясь, медленно встаёт.

То ли от разговора, то ли из-за тёплого пола, но Чонгуку становится душно в вязаной рубашке, и он подходит к окну. Так и не решившись открыть его без спроса, Чонгук наклоняется к настольному зеркалу в углу подоконника и морщит нос, заметив на подбородке наклёвывающийся прыщ. Хорошо, что Чонгук хотя бы побрился…

Не считая этой небольшой неприятности, лицо Чонгука выглядит обычно, и он со вздохом выпрямляется. Чонгук, может, глуповатый и не всегда понимающий происходящее, но он догадывается, что Чимин собирается сказать.

— Чонгук?.. — зовёт Чимин сзади, и Чонгук с вопросительным звуком оборачивается. Когда он понимает, что Чимин что-то держит в руках, его брови ползут вверх. — Когда-то ты сказал, что друзья тоже могут дарить друг другу цветы, поэтому…

Смотря на подходящего Чимина округлившимися глазами, Чонгук опускает взгляд на миниатюрный букет, завёрнутый в пастельно-жёлтую органзу, и часто моргает.

— Извини, если это слишком, но я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты помогаешь мне принимать себя, — стеснительно улыбнувшись, Чимин перекатывается с пятки на носок и протягивает Чонгуку букет. — Ты примешь это как начало нашей дружбы?

— Д-да, спасибо, — выдыхает Чонгук, высматривая среди кремовых герберов вишнёвые бутоны крошечных роз. Заботливо прислонив букет к груди, Чонгук с благодарной улыбкой смотрит на Чимина, и кончики его пальцев покалывает от любопытства. Интересно, опирался ли Чимин на язык цветов, когда выбирал для него букет? — Цветы очень красивые.

— Рад, что понравились, — Чимин убирает руки, затем, опомнившись, указывает большим пальцем за спину. — Их нужно поставить в воду, чтобы не завяли.

Чимин снова суетится, очевидно волнуясь, и Чонгук, опять оставшись в одиночестве, втягивает щёки с хмурым выражением лица.

Когда Чимин возвращается со стеклянной вазой в руках, Чонгук помогает уместить букет в прохладную воду и, сомневаясь, зажимает середину нижней губы зубами.

— Я могу забрать их позже? Мы сегодня с Тэхёном и Еын устраиваем ночёвку, и я не хочу, чтобы они задавали вопросы. Ты знаешь, что Еын очень любопытная…

— Хорошо, но у меня есть к тебе небольшой вопрос, — поставив гладкую вазу на край стола, Чимин заводит руки за спину и опирается на них. На его лице внезапно появляется хитрая улыбка, и Чонгук непонимающе хмурится. — Какое первое правило АСУ?

Задумавшись, Чонгук склоняет голову, бессознательно хлопая себя по бедру, и в конце концов до него доходит, что Чимин имел в виду. Беспомощно раскрыв рот, Чонгук встречается взглядом с лукаво прищуривающимся Чимином и морщит лоб.

_«После полуночи в ваших комнатах не должно быть гостей любого пола. Давайте не приносить друг другу дискомфорт»._

— Мы… эм… на самом деле…

Рассмеявшись, Чимин расправляет плечи и проводит по запястью пальцами, возвращая многочисленные браслеты на место. Чонгук со стыдом зажмуривается, не удивляясь собственной глупости. Только он мог сказать президенту своего братства, что собирается нарушить правила.

— Ладно, вам можно. Но, пожа-алуйста, не злоупотребляйте этим и никому не рассказывайте. Чеён съест меня живьём, если узнает, что я разрешил вам сделать это после того, как запретил ей, Момо и Лоле.

— Я буду держать рот на замке, спасибо, — проведя двумя соединёнными пальцами по губам, словно закрывая их, Чонгук подпрыгивает и натягивает на запястья широкие рукава рубашки. Чимин кивает и молча разглядывает его. — Эм, Чимин… ты хотел что-то сказать?

— А, да, — будто очнувшись, Чимин встряхивает головой и проводит по рассыпающим волосам ладонью. Его грудь тяжело поднимается и опускается. — Я хотел… помнишь твоё признание в машине? — когда Чонгук легонько кивает, Чимин упирается тазовой костью в край стола и скрещивает руки на груди, держась открытыми ладонями за рёбра. — Это же всё ещё так, да?

— Д-да.

— Ты… можешь повторить это, пожалуйста? — просит Чимин, умоляющими глазами смотря на Чонгука, и тот выпрямляется. Ему самому до ужаса неловко, но кто-то из них должен быть смелым.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Хорошо, ты-, — Чимин осекается, отворачиваясь и в то же мгновение возвращаясь, и встречается взглядом с Чонгуком. Коротко кивнув, Чимин опускает руки и слабо улыбается. — Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Благодаря Лоле Чонгук догадывался, что его симпатия взаимна, но это всё равно удивляет. Какая-то часть Чонгука верила, что это неправда, потому что до этого никто и никогда не признавался ему, и Чонгук не знает, как правильно реагировать.

_Это действительно происходит?.._

— Мне очень стыдно, что я не могу ответить на твои чувства так, как хотел бы. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — говорит Чимин, перебирая звенящие браслеты, и Чонгук инстинктивно мотает головой. — Это нечестно — заставлять тебя ждать.

— Это не так, Чимин. Я не требую от тебя каких-то действий, — говорит Чонгук. — Для меня сейчас важно, чтобы ты был в гармонии с самим собой. Остальное подождёт.

— Спасибо, — по привычке шмыгнув носом, Чимин оставляет браслеты в покое и трёт смуглое запястье с проступающими синеватыми венами. — Я тут думал кое-над чем… Мы могли бы для начала узнать друг друга получше, что ты на это скажешь?..

— Это классная идея, — улыбнувшись, Чонгук подаётся к Чимину и едва ощутимо хлопает его по плечу один раз. — Нам некуда торопиться. Давай договоримся, что больше не будем отталкивать друг друга? Я всегда готов слушать тебя.

— Окей, — Чимин беззвучно хмыкает, протягивая оттопыренный мизинец, и Чонгук обхватывает его своим. Сжав палец Чонгука, Чимин отпускает его и роняет руку на стол. Задев ребром ладони металлическую коробку, Чимин опрокидывает её и шипит, когда содержимое высыпается наружу. — Чёрт.

Подорвавшись, Чонгук выставляет ладонь и ловит скачущие к краю стола пластиковые бусины. Чимин со вздохом загребает запутавшиеся шнуры из тёмной кожи и запихивает их в узкое отделение. Подняв голову, Чимин замечает вопросительный взгляд Чонгука и, со стуком прижавшись лбом к верхнему ящику над столом, сконфуженно стонет.

— Как стрёмно-то, жесть…

— Что это? — спрашивает Чонгук, перекатывая фиолетовую бусину между пальцев, и наклоняет ладонь к раскрытому грипперу, позволяя ей съехать вниз. — Ты занимаешься каким-то видом рукоделия?

Откинув голову назад, так, что шея хрустит, Чимин надевает очки, лежащие до этого на салфетке из микрофибры, и промаргивается.

— Только не смейся, но раньше, когда было время, я делал браслеты, — опустившись на колени, Чимин накрывает ладонью крохотные кубики с буквами и пододвигает их к себе. Чонгук на автомате находит перепутанные браслеты на запястьях Чимина и понимающе округляет губы в букву «о». — Лола всё уговаривает меня вернуться к этому, но, не знаю, это как-то по-детски.

— Почему по-детски? — интересуется Чонгук, вставая рядом с Чимином на колени, и помогает разделить кубики по цветам. Заметив чёрные «J» и «K», Чонгук соединяет их вместе. — Это прикольно.

— Это вредит моему имиджу «идеа-ального президента», — отвечает Чимин, копируя чью-то привычку занижать голос и тянуть гласные, и вздыхает, давя на кубик кончиком пальца. — Я должен быть серьёзным выпускником и не позориться.

— А мне нравится, — честно отвечает Чонгук, подталкивая Чимина локтем. До некоторого момента Чонгук был знаком лишь с образом Чимина и воспринимал его, как недостижимый идеал, но теперь Чимин открывается для него по-новому. Чонгук хотел бы открыться ему в ответ. — Ты можешь научить меня этому?

— Ты хочешь сделать браслет? — когда Чонгук рьяно кивает, Чимин с готовностью вытаскивает грипперы, наполненные цветными бусинами разнообразных форм, и раскладывает их перед Чонгуком вместе со шнурами. — Вообще, его можно сделать на леске-стрейч или на резинке. Или твёрдый, как у меня, — Чимин продолжает выкладывать необходимые им принадлежности, и глаза Чонгука округляются от количества.

— Если честно… я бы начал с чего-нибудь простого… — медленно говорит Чонгук, кладя палец на выбранные им кубики, и Чимин, зависнув, вдруг начинает краснеть.

— Да, извини, — убрав половину выставленного, Чимин поправляет очки и терпеливо опирается на сложенные руки. — Какой твой любимый цвет?

— Голубой, — отвечает Чонгук, и его щёки тоже покрываются румянцем, когда Чимин опускает красноречивый взгляд на его вязаную рубашку. — И, наверное, пастельно-жёлтый.

— Хорошее сочетание, — кивнув, Чимин цепляет пальцами два гриппера и высыпает несколько бусин. — Начнём?

— Угу, — мычит Чонгук, внимательно наблюдая за проворными пальцами Чимина, и придвигается, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

◊

С помощью Чимина и его машины Чонгук возвращается в общежитие поздним вечером и, поздоровавшись с Еын и Тэхёном, сразу же занимает очередь в душ. После всех процедур горячая вода снимает усталость, расслабляя тело, и Чонгук входит в свою комнату с приятным чувством умиротворения.

Пока Чонгука не было, Тэхён и Еын успели разложить по середине свободного пространства одеяла, пледы и подушки. Перебросившись парой слов с уходящим в ванную комнату Тэхёном, Чонгук разбирает рюкзак, пряча самодельный браслет в ящик стола, и опускается в бесформенное гнездо из мягких вещей. Откинув край одеяла для Чонгука, Еын убирает телефон под подушку и пододвигается ближе.

— Мне кажется, с Тэхёном что-то происходит, — шепчет Еын, когда Чонгук кладёт руку на её талию, и умещает голову под его подбородок. — Он ведёт себя странно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — шепчет в ответ Чонгук, ему не хочется повышать голос в полумраке комнаты, и убирает с щеки волосы Еын.

— Он отстранённый. Не так как обычно.

— Может, что-то случилось? Хотя, он, наверное, рассказал бы…

— Я не знаю, просто понаблюдай за ним.

Чонгук хмурится, бросая взгляд на незаправленную кровать Тэхёна, постеры с персонажами из аниме и прайд-флаг, который Диана разрешила забрать (над кроватью Чонгука висит флаг бисексуалов), и закрывает глаза. Воодушевлённое настроение после разговора с Чимином сходит на нет, и Чонгук задумывается, происходило ли что-то в последние дни, что могло расстроить Тэхёна.

Тепло Еын и истома после водных процедур вводят Чонгука в полудрёму, поэтому он дёргается, когда над его головой скрипит дверная ручка. Захлопав ресницами, Чонгук провожает Тэхёна с обеспокоенным выражением лица. Тот садится на кровать, скрещивая ноги, и ставит на них ноутбук. В свободной руке Тэхён держит раскрытую методичку по латыни, часть волос собрана в короткий хвост, и Чонгук мгновенно понимает, о чём говорила Еын.

Если бы кто-то не знал Тэхёна, он бы не сказал, что что-то не так. Губы Тэхёна сжаты в тонкую полоску, глаза направлены на экран ноутбука, длинные пальцы пробегаются по коленям, под глазами темнеют круги (потому что они первокурсники и редко ложатся рано), и Тэхён привычно выглядит так, когда учится. Но Чонгук не кто-то, а лучший друг Тэхёна. Помимо этого Чонгук знает, что обычно Тэхён не зажмуривается, что-то шепча себе под нос, не протирает лицо ладонями и не зависает взглядом на вещах перед собой.

— Тэхё-ён-а, — зовёт Еын на корейский манер, поднимая голову с подушки, и переворачивается, чтобы видеть Тэхёна. Подперев подбородок кулаком, Еын ждёт, пока на неё обратят внимание. — Улыбни-ись.

— Зачем?

— Недавно я услышала одну прикольную цитату в сериале: «Улыбнись, кто-то может влюбиться в твою улыбку».

— Нас здесь трое, — отвечает Тэхён, не отвлекаясь от набирания текста на клавиатуре, и Еын с шумом выпускает воздух сквозь приоткрытые губы. — Не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, я готовлюсь к занятию с Марком.

Выгнувшись, Еын встречается взглядом с Чонгуком и выразительно приподнимает брови, с намёком дёргая головой.

— Ла-адно, но подойди сюда на секунду, я хочу кое-что сказать лично тебе, — показательно вздохнув, Тэхён откладывает ноутбук на кровать и садится на колени перед Еын. Поманив Тэхёна пальцем, Еын опирается на согнутую руку и ждёт, пока Тэхён наклонится к ней.

Когда Тэхён терпеливо подаётся вперёд, Еын обхватывает его за шею и тянет на себя. Тот с неожиданным возгласом падает в пространство между Еын и Чонгуком, и его локоть бьёт Чонгука по лбу. Отдёрнув голову, Чонгук стонет, но Еын продолжает давить, и Тэхён валится на них обоих.

— Ч-чёрт, Еын.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спрашивает Еын, нависая сверху, и Тэхён морщится, неудобно придавливая Чонгука к одеялу. Отодвинувшись назад, Чонгук обхватывает Тэхёна поперёк груди и опускает голову на подушку. — А? Расска-азывай.

— Убери коленку от моей промежности, — бормочет Тэхён, устраиваясь в полуобъятии Чонгука, и Еын с высоким писком отстраняется. — Спасибо.

— Фу-фу-фу! Ты хоть предупреждай!

— О чём я должен предупреждать?

— Фу, Тэхён, — Еын обмахивает лицо, будто ей жарко, и садится на пятую точку, скрещивая ноги. Тэхён хмурится и прислоняется к Чонгуку ближе, так как Еын оттесняет их к краю. Уткнувшись носом в открытую кожу на шее Тэхёна, Чонгук бессознательно вдыхает его знакомый запах, напоминающий тропические фрукты, и выдыхает ртом горячий воздух. От них троих пахнет одинаково, потому что в какой-то момент Еын надоело, что Чонгук и Тэхён таскают её шампуни, и она купила огромный набор средств для душа на всех.

— Перестань, — Тэхён порывисто дёргается, уклоняясь, и трёт покрывающуюся розовыми пятнами шею. Ослабив хватку, Чонгук позволяет голове Тэхёна занять место на его ключице и ойкает, так как глаза Еын загораются неожиданным осознанием.

— Ты боишься щекотки? — спрашивает она с широкой улыбкой, и Тэхён пытается встать, но Еын падает на верхнюю половину его тела, и её пальцы пробегаются по рёбрам Тэхёна.

— Еын! — Тэхён начинает смеяться и невольно дёргаться, вжимая Чонгука в пол, и пробует поймать запястья Еын, но она слишком быстрая. — Отвали!

— Не отвалю, пока не сознаешься!

— Отстань!

— Не отстану!

Чонгук не двигается, держа Тэхёна за талию, который извивается на нём, и пробует вдохнуть, но вес чужого тела и проворные движения выбивают из его лёгких весь воздух.

Когда кто-то вдруг стучит в дверь, Еын замирает, её пальцы лежат на боках Тэхёна, и они втроём поднимают головы. Чонгук наконец-то делает глубокий вздох и смотрит на дверь, которая бесшумно отходит назад.

— Ребята, вы слишком шумные, — говорит Юкхэй, заглядывая внутрь, и его брови поднимаются. Тэхён пытается отдышаться, пряча ладони под мышками. — Вы что, собрались вместе спать?

— Нет, я скоро уйду к себе, — выпутавшись из клетчатого пледа, Еын поправляет сбившуюся причёску и, выпятив нижнюю губу, сдувает зацепившуюся за ресницы прядь волос. Юкхэй, не поверив, выгибает правую бровь. — Тэхён и Чонгук иногда спят на полу, кровать жёсткая.

— Сомневаюсь, что холодный пол мягче, чем матрасы общежития, — усмехается Юкхэй, любопытно осматривая обстановку, и встречается взглядом с Чонгуком. Перестав подпирать косяк двери щекой, Юкхэй внезапно подмигивает Чонгуку и таинственно улыбается. — Не шумите.

Больше ничего не сказав, Юкхэй оставляет первокурсников в недоумении и исчезает вместе с щелчком замка. Открыв рот, Еын поражённо моргает и складывает ладони на коленях. Тэхён, освободившись, отталкивается от Чонгука и, прежде чем Еын поймает его, перепрыгивает через скомканные одеяла и пледы.

— Я оглохла, или Юкхэй не запретил нам?..

— Эм, если честно, то я сегодня случайно проболтался Чимину об этом, и он разрешил, — поправив задравшуюся футболку, Чонгук переворачивается на бок, и Еын прищуривается.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага…

— Понятно, — запустив пальцы под ворот бесформенной футболки (приглядевшись, Чонгук понимает, что она подозрительно похожа на ту, что недавно носил Джено), Еын задумчиво выпячивает губы. — Я хочу ещё раз извиниться перед Чимином. Тэхён, ты со мной?

— Окей, — бросает Тэхён, вновь погружаясь в информацию на экране ноутбука, и Еын закатывает глаза.

— Тэхё-ён, — зовёт Еын, снимая золотую серёжку с правого уха, и Тэхён направляет на Еын усталый взгляд. — Мне кажется, тебя что-то беспокоит.

— Единственное, что меня беспокоит, это разбор инфинитивного оборота и сто латинских афоризмов, которые я должен перевести и выучить, — тряхнув методичкой, Тэхён утыкается в чёрно-белые страницы, и Еын недовольно жуёт нижнюю губу, открывая замок второй серёжки.

— Как твои дела с Юнги?

— Юнг- У нас всё хорошо. Я могу поскорее доделать последнее задание и пойти спать?

— Извини, — смутившись под пристальным взглядом Тэхёна из-под тёмных бровей, Еын переползает на коленях к столу и кладёт на них свои украшения. Чонгук, последовав её примеру, снимает серьги-пусеты с маленькими фианитами и прячет их в деревянную коробочку. — Ты же знаешь, что если захочешь что-то обсудить, мы всегда здесь?..

— Я знаю, — на губах Тэхёна появляется улыбка, которая не касается глаз, и Тэхён опускает крышку ноутбука. — Это… я просто устал, честно, и волнуюсь из-за экзаменов.

— А по тебе и не скажешь, если не всматриваться, — хмыкает Еын, натягивая на ступню махровый носок в клеточку, и заваливается на спинку стула. — Чонгук, когда волнуется, бледнеет, мельтешит из угла в угол и забывает, как разговаривать.

— Точно, — безжизненный взгляд Тэхёна преображается, когда он смотрит на Чонгука, и Чонгук, чтобы не реагировать на откровенную, хоть и правдивую, провокацию, молча закатывает глаза. — Давайте спать? Я лучше завтра всё доделаю со свежей головой.

— Хорошее предложение, — соглашается Чонгук, ныряя под плед и одеяло, и ложится на спину. Вытащив телефон из-под подушки, Еын ставит его на зарядку под столом и встаёт в полный рост.

— Не подглядывай, Тэхён, — говорит Еын, задирая ладонями подол футболки сзади, и Тэхён, за которым наблюдает Чонгук, выпускает воздух с сокрушённым выражением лица. — Не смотри.

— Поверь, _мне_ это явно не интересно, — оставив ноутбук и учебные материалы на незаправленной кровати, Тэхён шумно зевает и заторможенно моргает, развязывая хвост. — Чонгуку, я думаю, тоже.

— Я вообще наверх смотрю, — говорит Чонгук, вызывая два смешка, и кладёт сцепленные в замок пальцы на грудь; толстое одеяло закрывает ему обзор, оставляя голые стены и потолок.

— Ну знаешь, вдруг у вас проснулась жажда к женскому телу, — Тэхён останавливается у двери, с улыбкой _ты сейчас серьёзно?_ смотря на Еын, и она вытаскивает через ворот футболки свой бюстгалтер. — Ради справедливости вы тоже можете что-нибудь снять. Трусы, например, — Чонгук от неожиданности фыркает, слюна попадает на его подбородок, а Тэхён ошарашенно смеётся. — Ура, я заставила Тэхёна засмеяться!

Оттолкнув Тэхёна локтем, Еын бьёт ладонью по клавишному выключателю и во мраке комнаты доходит до своего места. Чонгук вскрикивает, когда Еын с бесстыдным _упси_ наступает на его бедро, и автоматически сворачивается, приподнимаясь. В эту же секунду Тэхён, опускаясь, задевает голову Чонгука пятой точкой.

— Да ребята, больно же!

— Чонгук, ты почему такой громкий сегодня? Будь _тише_ , иначе Юкхэй опять придёт, — Чонгук закрывает глаза, касаясь подушки головой, и чувствует тепло находящегося рядом Тэхёна.

— Спи, Еын, — говорит Тэхён, просовывая под щёку ладонь, и сгибает колено, Чонгук слышит шелест простыней. — Мне завтра к первой паре.

— Спокойной ночи, — желает Чонгук и закидывает правую руку на подушку над головой. Ощущение расслабленности понемногу возвращается к нему, и Чонгук натягивает одеяло до носа, фокусируясь на звуках с улицы.

— А мне ко второй, ха-ха. Ладно, сладких всем снов, — Еын что-то делает справа от Чонгука, шурша свежевыстиранным пододеяльником, и, задев ногу Чонгука своей, издаёт высокий звук. — Волосатыми ногами, пожалуйста, ко мне не прижиматься!

— _Спи_ , Еын.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's scene:  
> ( i gave you my heart, you're making it so dark, but there's nothing i can do when it comes to you ) ;  
> my oasis — sam smith feat. burna boy.
> 
> jikook's scene:  
> ( i admit i'm a bit of a fool for playing by the rules, but I've found my sweet escape when i'm alone with you ) ;  
> disconnected — 5 seconds of summer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hot N Cold — Katy Perry**

Тэхён неожиданно просыпается и бьётся лбом о прохладную стену. Выпустив сквозь губы раненое «а», Тэхён трёт кончиками пальцев ушибленное место и переворачивается на спину. Когда он понимает, что именно разбудило его, Тэхён морщится и закрывает глаза.

— Встаё-ём! — пропевает Юнги, скользя к центру комнаты, и из телефона в его сжатой ладони играет энергичная песня. — Просыпаемся, ребята, встаё-ём!

— Сегодня выходной, — стонет Тэхён низким со сна голосом, накрываясь одеялом с головой, и Юнги, бросив телефон на стол, садится на край кровати. — Ты зачем пришёл?

— Я соскучился, и там выпал первый снег, — Юнги наклоняется, чтобы поставить руки по бокам от Тэхёна, но Тэхён сгибает колени и отодвигает его назад. — Ну, мелкий.

— Выключи музыку, мы с Чонгуком спим.

— Никакого сна в мою смену! — подпрыгнув, Юнги тянет за край одеяла, и Тэхён устало выдыхает. Его голова всё ещё накрыта, и ему становится душно. — Просыпайся, мой сладенький, мы идём играть в снежки.

— Какие снежки? — вынурнув из белого конона, Тэхён выгибает правую бровь и смотрит на радостно улыбающегося Юнги. — Я никуда не пойду. У меня грязная голова, я её вчера утром мыл.

— Плевать, — отмахивается Юнги, кладя на живот Тэхёна обе ладони, и нажимает на него. Тэхён иронично фыркает. Юнги, самому чистоплотному из всех, кого он знает, плевать на гигиену? — Вставай, или я подниму тебя сам.

Тэхён приподнимается на локтях, встряхивая головой, чтобы всклоченные пряди не закрывали обзор, и Юнги придвигается ближе.

— А тебе хватит сил на это?

— Поверь, чувак, _ему_ хватит, — говорит знакомый голос, и Тэхён отводит взгляд ко входу; рядом с ним стоит Хосок и опирается на косяк двери со скрещенными руками. Справа от него Тэхён замечает медленно моргающего Чимина, с пустым выражением лица смотрящего куда-то вперёд. — Он притащил нас сюда прямо из квартиры.

— У нас была попойка, — добавляет Юнги, прежде чем Тэхён успевает спросить, и трясёт его за плечи. — Мы должны построить с тобой крепость, просто обязаны, понимаешь?

— Там всё уже растаяло, — хнычет кто-то женским голосом, и за спиной Чимина Тэхён обнаруживает сонную Еын. Несмотря на раннее утро и заспанный вид, Еын уже накрашена и одета в свитер и джинсы. — Почему вы разбудили меня, вам Чонгука и Тэхёна не хватит?

— Нет уж, мы будем страдать все вместе, — хмыкает Хосок, зевая и закрывая рот ладонью, и Чимин слабо улыбается, постепенно просыпаясь. — Плюс, вы с Сынён могли закрыть дверь, как это сделали Момо и Лола.

— Боже… сегодня же куплю самый большой замок, какой только найду, и огромного сторожевого пса.

— По правилам братства ты не можешь заводить домашних животных и устанавливать дополнительные замки, — отстранённо бормочет Чимин, приобнимая себя за рёбра, и Еын закатывает глаза.

— Неважно, пойду сделаю нам всем кофе, — бросив последний взгляд на Тэхёна, которого Юнги умудрился заставить сесть, Еын разворачивается и исчезает в коридоре. Хосок, лениво съехав по деревянной поверхности, провожает её взглядом.

— Проснулся? — похлопав Тэхёна по надплечью, Юнги, подпрыгивает в такт словам продолжающейся на повторе песни, и, останавившись рядом с кроватью Чонгука, трясёт бесформенный комок. — Солнышко моё, встава-ай.

Чонгук что-то мычит, пряча голову под подушку, из-под одеяла торчат только его ноги в голубых носках, и Тэхён усмехается. Чонгуку всегда тяжело вставать по утрам, поэтому _удачи, Юнги._

Сцепив пальцы в замок и вытянув руки над головой, Тэхён потягивается, чувствуя, как его неспортивное тело противится лишним телодвижениям, и поднимается на ноги. Подтянув телефон Юнги к себе с помощью указательного пальца, Тэхён ставит песню на паузу и подходит к шкафу. Вряд ли им с Чонгуком удастся остаться в комнате, поэтому Тэхён сдаётся и всматривается в сваленные на полках вещи. Выбрав что-то немнущееся, Тэхён забрасывает на шею свежее полотенце.

— Юнги, — Чонгук издаёт высокий звук, будто плачет, и Юнги, откинув одеяло на край кровати, тянет его за руку и помогает подняться. — Я хочу спать.

Юнги по-доброму хмыкает, упираясь руками в талию, и Чонгук со вздохом дует губы. Его малиновые волосы, единственное яркое кроме флага бисексуалов пятно, выделяются на фоне серых стен, и Чонгук взлохмачивает их обеими ладонями.

— Ты заставляешь Чимина и Хосока ждать, — говорит Юнги с довольной улыбкой, и глаза Чонгука увеличиваются. Выглянув из-за Юнги, он замечает проснувшегося и уже смотрящего на него Чимина, и резко хватает обеими ладонями мягкое одеяло. — Да ладно, мы тут все в каком-то смысле в трусах. Ты не один такой.

Дёрнув головой из стороны в сторону, Хосок понимающе прищуривается и отталкивается от косяка каблуком ботинка, чтобы закрыть Чимину глаза.

— Это не трусы! Это шорты!

— Шорты? Тогда ладно, — уронив ладонь, Хосок возвращается обратно, и Чимин хлопает его по запястью. Освободив проход для Тэхёна, Хосок пожимает ему руку.

— Это не шорты, — со смешком говорит Тэхён, качая головой, и выходит в коридор. Последнее, что он слышит, прежде чем подняться наверх, это несогласный возглас Чонгука.

Хоть Юнги и сказал, что ему плевать на грязную голову, Тэхён всё равно моет её вместе с остальным телом и высушивает феном Еын, которая давно грозилась забрать его, но так и не сделала. Вероятно, она уже купила себе новый, поэтому плевать.

Отключив фен от сети, Тэхён убирает его на нижнюю полку шкафчика, выпрямляется, кладя ладони на бортики раковины, и бросает придирчивый взгляд на своё отражение.

Если бы омони увидела его причёску, она бы отругала его; после начала учёбы Тэхён ни разу не стригся, поэтому сейчас он может собирать волосы в небольшой хвост. Сначала Тэхён хотел записаться в барбершоп, но недавно Суён сказала, что с волнистыми волосами, падающими на глаза и отросшими сзади, он выглядит взрослее, и желание постричься отпало самим собой.

Собрав верхнюю часть волос резинкой, Тэхён одевается в чёрную футболку, скрывает её помятость плотным худи и натягивает сползающие джинсы. Цыкнув, Тэхён щёлкает металлической пряжкой и затягивает ремень.

Его отражение показывает то же самое, что и пять минут назад, но Тэхён всё равно задерживается на нём взглядом и хмурится. Интересно, каким он представляется для остальных? Каким он представляется _для Юнги?_ Наверное, симпатичным, если их знакомство началось с поцелуев.

_Боже… о чём ты думаешь, разве это так важно?_

Отрезвляюще хлопнув себя по щеке, Тэхён собирает брошенные на закрытую крышку унитаза вещи и возвращается в комнату. Там значительно тише, чем было изначально: Чонгук сидит на кровати и натягивает на белую футболку вязаную рубашку пастельно-жёлтого цвета, Еын, упираясь согнутым коленом рядом с бедром Чонгука, что-то горячо шепчет ему, а старшие, в лице Хосока и Чимина занимают два стула. Заметив, что Юнги полулежит на его заправленной кровати, Тэхён останавливается и укоризненно смотрит на него.

— Что? Я заправил её.

— Впервые вижу, чтобы эту кровать заправляли, — смеётся Еын, обвивая шею Чонгука правой рукой, и Тэхён поворачивается к ним с убивающим взглядом. — Извини, горячий шоколад закончился, но я сделала тебе молоко с мёдом.

— Спасибо?.. — отбросив сжатые в пальцах вещи на кровать (Юнги, цыкнув, начинает аккуратно складывать их), Тэхён подходит к столу, где осталось четыре кружки, и одна из них наполнена белой жидкость. — Это серьёзно молоко?..

— Пей, тебе полезно для роста и костей, — отпустив Чонгука и позволив ему собираться дальше, Еын встаёт рядом с Тэхёном и поднимает коричневую кружку с логотипом АСУ.

— Может, мне тоже попить молоко? Хочу быть таким же высоким, — Хосок с усмешкой наклоняется к спинке стула, опираясь на неё локтем, и у Тэхёна проскальзывает позорная мысль, что Хосок всё ещё один из самых красивых людей в университете. — Какой у тебя рост, Тэхён?

— Эм, не знаю?..

— Наверное, все шесть и три, — отзывается Юнги сбоку, складывая на краю кровати потрёпанную футболку и спортивные штаны. Тэхён, задумавшись, поднимает глаза к потолку.

— Нет, это Чарли шесть и три. Тэхён, скорее всего, шесть футов и дюйм, — говорит Чимин, окончательно проснувшись. Оттолкнувшись от мягкого одеяла обеими ладонями, Юнги забирает со стола чёрную кружку и подносит её к губам.

Поставив свою к оставшимся, Еын хмурится и кладёт ладонь на макушку. Выпрямившись, Еын неторопливо переносит пальцы к подбородку Тэхёна и обиженно дует губы.

— Ой, ты-то чего, от горшка два вершка, — фыркнув, Юнги толкает Еын указательным пальцем в лоб, и она отшатывается назад с высоким писком. Наткнувшись на подошедшего Чонгука спиной, Еын закатывает глаза и под смешки парней выходит из образовавшегося круга.

— Когда я надеваю каблуки, то почти одного роста с Лолой. Если взять шпильки, то с Камиллой!

— Нет, это не так. Далеко не так, — Юнги с насмешливым выражением лица качает головой, и Еын бьёт его по груди. — Ауч, ты знаешь, что нападаешь на достояние этого университета?

— Джено говорит, что у меня нормальный рост, так что заткнись.

— Опять этот Джено, — Юнги показательно вздыхает, потирая пострадавшее место, и ловит вопросительный взгляд Тэхёна, всё-таки решившего попробовать молоко. — Мне он не нравится. Джемин тоже. Дружелюбность твоего парня и его друга выглядит слишком фальшивой.

— Он не мой… _парень_ , — последнее слово выходит с шипением, и Еын проталкивается между Чонгуком и Юнги, чтобы снять с зарядки телефон. Поднявшись с пола, Еын запихивает мобильный в задний карман джинсов и скрещивает руки на груди. Хоть на Еын и много косметики, румянец на её щеках становится заметным. — Мы с ним хорошие друзья, и ему вообще нравится Чонгук.

Поперхнувшись, Чимин с грохотом опускает пустую кружку на стол и бьёт себя по груди. Чонгук дёргается, сомневаясь, но в итоге Тэхён хлопает Чимина по спине, и Чонгук обращает своё внимание на Еын.

— Сколько раз говорить, что ему нравишься ты, а не я? — положив ладони на надплечья Еын, Чонгук начинает трясти её и с ударением проговаривает каждое следующее слово: — Прекрати. Сводить. Меня. Со. Всеми. И. Прими. Что. Ты. Тоже. Заслуживаешь. Того. Чтобы. Нравиться. Парням.

— Парни — это мусор, — внезапно говорит Еын, кладя на пальцы Чонгука свои, и убирает их. Хосок где-то в стороне смеётся и на выдохе спрашивает _извини?_ — Я не про вас, про других… Таких, как Эзра.

— Бедная малышка, — глаза Еын расширяются, когда Хосок встаёт со стула и притягивает её к себе. Как только между ними остаётся около фута, Хосок обворачивает руку вокруг плеч Еын, не касаясь её, и бережно похлопывает по голове пару раз. — Я без понятия, что за Эзра, и про Джено знаю лишь то, что он протеже Чарли, и мы никогда не разговаривали с тобой наедине, но я не могу пройти мимо.

— Чувак, что за хрень? Ей девятнадцать, не девять, — говорит Юнги, непонимающе хмурясь, но Хосок шикает в его сторону.

— Мы, вообще-то, их кураторы, и должны помогать, — воркует Хосок и, уронив ладонь, опускает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Еын. Та молча смотрит на него в ответ большими глазами. — Какая мразь испортила тебе жизнь, моя девочка? Я починю мотоцикл и перееду его.

— Ты правда сделаешь это? — сомневаясь, уточняет Еын, но её глаза уже по-недоброму загораются. Юнги, щёлкнув языком, расталкивает Хосока и Еын в разные стороны.

— Не обнадёживай ребёнка, а то сейчас жажда крови затмит глаза.

— Я не ребёнок, — возражает Еын, топая ногой, и указывает на Тэхёна, который всё это время спокойно пил тёплое молоко и наблюдал за происходящим с приподнятыми бровями. — Тэхёну ещё восемнадцать, между прочим!

— У меня в конце месяца день рождения, _Еын-нуна_ , — отвечает Тэхён, опираясь поясницей на край стола, и замирает, когда все смотрят на него. — Что?..

— Мы забыли про него… — отвечает Чонгук, отстранённо играясь с рукавами рубашки пальцами, и Чимин, сидящий перед ним на стуле, кивает. — Извини… а когда точно?..

— Тридцатого, — говорит Тэхён с гримасой и обхватывает кружку поудобнее. — Если что, можно ничего не дарить. Я не люблю праздники.

— Но это же день рождения, — произносит Еын, поднося к губам большой палец, накрашенный тёмно-бордовым, и хмурится. — Ты совсем-совсем ничего не хочешь? А праздновать будем?

— Не знаю, — Тэхён пожимает плечами, неприятные воспоминания вспыхивают в его памяти быстрыми вспышками. — Когда я был маленьким, я праздновал день рождения с няней и Намджуном, но это было скучно и быстро, а в школе у меня не было близких друзей, чтобы устраивать вечеринки. Я даже не знаю, понравится ли мне.

— Тебе понравится! — улыбнувшись, Еын подталкивает Чонгука плечом, и тот часто кивает с ободряющей улыбкой, давая Еын пять. — Мы с Чонгуком сделаем всё, чтобы ты запомнил своё корейское совершеннолетие.

— А это обязательно?..

— Обязательно, мелкий. Еын, конечно, почему-то не упомянула меня, но я тоже хочу сделать тебе праздник, — отклонившись на край стола рядом с Тэхёном, Юнги берёт его за свободную руку и переплетает их пальцы. Тэхён опускает взгляд на его смуглую ладонь в бледной руке Юнги. — Поэтому, готовь список подарков.

— Окей…

— Почему время так быстро идёт? Я помню, как мы отмечали день рождения Камиллы и Чимина на первом курсе, а тут уже растут наши младшие, — вернувшись на стул, Хосок опечаленно вздыхает и кладёт подбородок на ладонь, лежащую на спинке. — Я не хочу выпускаться.

— А я не хочу выбирать весной своего преемника, — неожиданно признаётся Чимин, смотря в окно затуманенными глазами, и Чонгук опускает взгляд на его русую макушку перед собой. Проверив каждого, Чонгук осторожно кладёт ладонь на надплечье Чимина и слабо улыбается, потому что теперь его запястье украшает фиолетово-жёлтый браслет.

— Ты позовёшь Чеён? — спрашивает Хосок, и Чимин морщит лоб.

— Не знаю, когда я спрашиваю, она посылает меня.

— Всё, хватит о работе. Пошли лучше на улицу, а то снег и правда растает, — подпрыгнув, Юнги забирает телефон со стола и резво идёт вместе с неуспевающим Тэхёном к выходу из комнаты. — Все выходим!

Тэхён врезается в косяк двери, когда Юнги целенаправленно тянет вперёд, и его пальцы крепко сжимают, помогая восстановить баланс.

— П-подожди, не беги, — выдыхает Тэхён, догоняя Юнги, и впечатывается в его спину. Притормозив, Юнги перехватывает пальцы Тэхёна и поднимает на него взгляд. — Зачем так торопиться?

— Там _снег_ , — отвечает Юнги, как будто это что-то очевидное, и они вместо спускаются в прихожую. Когда Тэхён обувается и берёт с вешалки свою дублёнку, Юнги прислоняется к стене рядом с дверью и ждёт остальных.

Вскоре все оказываются в просторной прихожей, и Еын накидывает на плечи короткий пуховик с недовольным выражением лица. В замшевых ботинках на каблуке она действительно становится выше, но достаёт Тэхёну только до носа, и тот хмыкает, вспоминая её перепалку с Юнги из-за роста.

— Там холодно, ненавижу холод, — ноет Еын, сжимая в руке кожаные перчатки, и присаживается на деревянную скамейку. Чимин, перешагнув через вытянутые ноги Еын, открывает встроенный в стену шкаф и подаёт Чонгуку его дутую куртку.

— В этом и смысл зимы. Скажи ещё, что не любишь Рождество и не веришь в Санта-Клауса, — говорит Юнги, натягивая на чёрные волосы серую бини. Еын, состроив гримасу, еле-еле мотает головой. — Как ты спишь по ночам?

— В обнимку с Тэхёном, — отвечает Еын, прищурившись, и Юнги склоняет голову с посерьёзневшим выражением лица. Тэхён, услышав это, несогласно цыкает. — А ты как?

— Всё, я больше не твой куратор.

— Какое счастье.

— Чуваки, хорош, от вас уже башка начинает болеть, — взявшись за запястье Юнги для поддержки, Хосок обувается и просовывает сжатые кулаки в рукава джинсовки. — Чимин и Чонгук давно на улице.

Поднимая голову от экрана телефона, Тэхён осматривается, но в прихожей нет ни Чонгука, ни Чимина. _Когда они успели уйти?_ Бросив мобильный в раскрытый карман дублёнки, Тэхён выпрямляется, подходит к двери и пропускает Еын вперёд.

— Осторожно, тут скользко, — первое, что Тэхён видит, это Чонгук, стоящий на коленях на каменной дорожке, покрытой снегом и сверкающим на солнце льдом. Вторым становится Чимин, нагнувшийся и держащий Чонгука за голые запястья. Последним Тэхён обращает внимание на белоснежный покров, где совсем недавно была сухая листва и земля, и тускло-белые деревья. Всё вокруг светится, ослепляя, и Тэхён подносит к глазам ладонь. — Осторожно!

Еын, спустившаяся на дорожку, поскальзывается и оступается, несмотря на толстый каблук, и Тэхён хватает её за капюшон. Попытавшись восстановить равновесие, Тэхён ставит ногу на первую ступеньку и, будучи самым неуклюжим человеком на планете, съезжает вниз, толкая Еын в спину.

— Не убейтесь, — поймав их обоих за шиворот, Хосок громко смеётся и твёрдо держит Тэхёна за локоть. Поставив Еын на ноги, Хосок подносит руку к её талии, не касаясь, и внимательно следит за тем, как Еын отшагивает с дорожки в рыхлый снег. — Ты не ушиблась, ребёнок?

— Нет, спасибо, — оглядываясь с большими глазами, Еын морщится из-за солнца и закрывается обеими ладонями. Тэхён, которого также поставили ровно, делает шаг к другой стороне, и Юнги за секунду оказывается рядом с ним.

— Всё окей, мелкий?

— Вполне.

— Почему дорожки до сих пор не посыпали? — недовольно спрашивает Чимин, ни к кому не обращаясь, Чонгук стоит рядом с ним целый и невредимый. Неодобрительно покачав головой, Чимин стаскивает зубами перчатку с левой руки, и, оставляя её там, что-то печатает в телефоне. — Надо позвонить им.

— Джихё уже позвонила, — отвечает Хосок, сощурившись, и также смотрит в экран своего телефона. — Через полчаса будут.

— Джихё?.. Сегодня же у тебя дежурство.

— Мы с ней поменялись. У нас с Камиллой планы на вечер.

— У вас каждую твою смены планы, — Хосок, ухмыльнувшись, ведёт правым плечом, и Чимин закатывает глаза, надевая перчатку обратно. — То чей-то день рождения, то кто-то женится, то замуж выходит, то кто-то родился.

— У Камиллы большая семья, — Хосок пожимает плечами, не отвлекаясь от телефона. — Всё равно за меня дежурит Юнги, не парься.

— Он насилует мой мозг всякий раз, когда заменяет тебя, — Чимин скрещивает руки на груди в поисках тепла и неосознанно прижимается к боку Чонгука. Тот, с красными щеками то ли от холода, то ли от смущения, не отстраняется.

— Потому что мне за это не платят, — влезает в разговор Юнги, переставая тормошить Тэхёна за талию, и упирается руками в бока.

— Тебе полезно. От лени.

— Чего-о? — возмутившись, Юнги фыркает и неожиданно двигается с места, бросаясь вперёд. Чимин, мгновенно осознав, что сейчас будет, дёргается в сторону, чтобы отодвинуть Чонгука, но Юнги оказывается быстрее. Проехавшись по льду, он врезается в Чимина и Чонгука, и цепляется за их шеи, как за последнее спасение.

Сделав вид, словно трёх парней перед ним не существует, Хосок достаёт из кармана джинсовки перчатки и поочерёдно смотрит на Тэхёна и Еын.

— Пойдём посмотрим, замёрзли ли качели?

Тэхён, без слов согласившись, перепрыгивает через опасную дорожку и берётся за ближайшую для него опору, а именно плечо Еын.

Убедившись, что Чонгука не убивают и не роняют в снег, Еын и Тэхён с чистой совестью оставляют его на Чимина и Юнги и идут вслед за Хосоком по податливо сминающемуся снегу.

◊

_Различаются три степени сравнения: gradus positīvus положительная, gradus comparatīvus сравнительная и gradus superlatīvus превосходная…_

Тэхён смотрит на чёрные строки так долго, что вскоре они расплываются в бесформенное пятно, и трясёт головой. Его глаза начинает щипать из-за напряжения и слабого освещения в гостиной комнате.

— Самое главное, что нужно запомнить, это то, что прилагательные склоняются по третьему согласному склонению, — говорит Марк, сидя справа от Тэхёна перед кофейным столиком, и тянется вперёд, чтобы обвести карандашом слова altus и pulcher. Тэхён вздыхает, потому что не помнит их перевод. — Ты устал?.. Давай сделаем перерыв?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Марк застенчиво улыбается, возвращаясь на место, и поправляет задравшийся рукав бесформенной футболки. Одетый в яркие цвета, носящий круглые очки и окруженный милыми и красочными вещами, Марк выглядит, как дружелюбный мальчик-сосед, но мозг Тэхёна, работающий последние три часа без перыва, воспринимает его, как безжалостного монстра.

Отклонив голову на диванную подушку за спиной, Тэхён опускает сжимающую карандаш ладонь на столик и пялится на белый потолок. Закрыв глаза, чтобы они не слезились, Тэхён пытается расслабиться на обогреваемом полу под бормотание Марка. Последние дни в его жизни прокручивают Тэхёна через невидимую мясорубку, и он чувствует некую свободу здесь, вдали от братства, Чонгука, Еын и Юнги.

Это первый раз, когда Тэхён находится в квартире Марка, Донхёка, Джемина и Джено, и он видел только ванную, кухню и гостиную, но квартира ему понравилась. Она маленькая, разноцветная и уютная. Если Тэхён посмотрит на любую стену, он увидит там постеры с аниме, спортивными командами и музыкальными группами. Например, «Paramore». Тэхён никогда не слышал о них раньше, но, возможно, это что-то, что любит Джемин.

— Хочешь, я сделаю нам перекус? — спрашивает Марк, и Тэхён открывает глаза. Поправив очки, Марк собирает письменные принадлежности в прозрачный пенал и складывает тетради и учебники в ровную стопку. Тэхён невольно улыбается. Марк не знаком с культурой Кореи, и Тэхён не является его младшим, но он всё равно проявляет к нему внимание и заботу. Это приятно.

— Можно простой воды? Я не особо хочу есть.

— Конечно, — Марк кивает, протирая столик салфеткой, и в этот момент из прихожей раздаётся несколько резких звуков. — Ой. Пригнись.

Тэхён непонимающе замирает, втягивая голову в плечи, и, когда Марк нагибается к стеклянной поверхности перед собой, над его головой пролетает белый мяч.

— Ч-что? — испуганно начинает Тэхён, впиваясь пальцами в согнутые ноги, и Марк садится на колени. Поймав отскочивший от стены и прокатившийся по полу мяч одной ладонью, Марк ставит его на столик, и в гостиной появляются два человека.

— Привет, — мурлычет Цзыюй, проходя на кухню, отделённую от главной комнаты невысокой перегородкой, и с шумом ставит крафтовые пакеты на бежевый стол. Донхёк, следующий за Цзыюй, приветливо кивает. — Как дела?

— Всё круто, — Марк оживает, стоит Донхёку появиться в поле его зрения, и протягивает руку. Взявшись за неё, Донхёк опирается на спину Марка грудью и заглядывает в оставшуюся открытой тетрадь.

— _Accĭdit, ut interdum vere ninguat?_ Что это? Звучит так, как будто вы вызывали Сатану.

— Зачем им вызывать Сатану, если он уже здесь, — говорит голос со стороны прихожей, и Ренджун подталкивает Джемина локтем. Тот, фыркнув, бросает спортивную сумку сбоку от дивана и падает на него животом. Тэхён оборачивается и проходится взглядом по футболке Джемина с графическим рисунком «Nirvana». Он ждёт, что Джемин поцелует его и скажет что-то остроумное, но ничего не происходит.

— Ты прожигаешь мою поясницу, — говорит Джемин, переворачивать на бок, и подпирает голову ладонью. — Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, Тэхён?

— Нет, просто… ты обычно тянешься целоваться или что-то такое.

— Ну, не всегда же мне быть местным клоуном. Или, погоди, ты хочешь поцелуй? — и, не давая Тэхёну ни секунды на ответ, Джемин подаётся вперёд, и его губы призрачно касаются щеки Тэхёна. — Привет.

— Привет…

— Марк, тебя я целовать не буду, слишком далеко, — говорит Джемин, ложась на спину, и вытягивает ноги. Донхёк, усевшийся за спиной Марка, бросает на Джемина острый взгляд.

— Только попробуй.

— Это какой раз за день, когда ты поддаёшься на мои провокации? — Джемин усмехается, задирая голову, и Донхёк щёлкает языком. — Так и думал.

— И ты называешь это провокацией? Всего лишь жалкая попытка, — Ренджун кривит уголок губ, присаживаясь слева от Тэхёна, и волна морозного геля для душа щекочет ноздри Тэхёна. — Как латынь?

— Тяжело, — признаётся Тэхён, хмыкая, и смотрит на свои последние записи. Pulcher. Точно, это переводится, как красивый. — Но Марк мне очень помогает.

— На самом деле, ты хорошо справляешься сам! Тебе просто требуется немного времени, чтобы во всё разобраться, — Марк улыбается и перекатывает пальцем твёрдый шар. Тэхён с сомнением морщится, и Марк направляет на него уверенный взгляд. — Ты молодец!

— Спасибо. Если честно, я делаю всё так медленно, потому что боюсь ошибиться и перепроверяю задания несколько раз.

— Это круто. Так ты сразу определишь, если в задании будет «подводный камень»!

— Эй, мальчики, — зовёт Цзыюй из кухни, опираясь на перегородку рядом с комнатными растениями, и оттягивает указательный палец на резиновой перчатке. — Прошу прощения за то, что отвлекаю, но кто-нибудь хочет помочь мне приготовить гамбургеры?.. Что? Никто?

При упоминании готовки глаза Тэхёна загораются, и он даже порывается предложить себя, но ему становится некомфортно из-за того, что он здесь гость, а остальные парни делают вид, что не слышали.

— Ну да, можно было и не спрашивать, — закатив глаза со смешком, Цзыюй отталкивается от перегородки обеими ладонями и поворачивается к холодильнику. Тэхён хмурится, ёрзая на месте. — Я же женщина, я должна готовить для мужчин.

— Женщины никому ничего не должны, — громко, чтобы Цзыюй услышала, говорит Джемин и садится на диване, опираясь на мягкую спинку. Поднеся растопыренные пальцы к лицу, Джемин скрещивает ноги и придирчиво всматривается в свой чёрно-розовый маникюр. — Женщины могут делать, что хотят.

— Тогда, может, поднимешь свои накаченные мышцы и поможешь мне?

— Не, готовка это не конёк Джемина На.

— Господи. Я помогу, — шумно выдохнув, Донхёк поднимается на ноги, подпрыгивая, и по пути на кухню бьёт Джемина по упругому бедру. Вытянув носок, Джемин толкает Донхёка в ягодицу, и тот летит вперёд. Марк, подорвавшись, помогает Донхёку подняться, и они уходят к Цзыюй. — Вот ты тварь!

— Сказала самая главная, — самодовольно отвечает Джемин, и Тэхёна охватывает знакомое ощущение дежавю.

— Жаль, что здесь нет Джено, который успокоил бы ваши задницы, — бормочет Ренджун, не отвлекаясь от телефона в руках. Тэхён поднимает брови, осознавая, что Джено тоже был на тренировке и по логике должен был вернуться вместе со всеми домой. — Кстати, Тэхён.

— М?..

— Твои друзья украли нашего лучшего друга, — Ренджун шкодливо улыбается, наклоняя голову в сторону, и смотрит на Тэхёна с прищуром. — Теперь он проводит с нами мало времени.

— Я, эм…

— Предлагаю в таком случае украсть Тэхёна, — смеётся Джемин, опуская ноги на пол, и с помощью пятки пододвигает к себе спортивную сумку.

— Тогда по сценарию он должен влюбиться в двоих из нас, кто это будет? Все, кроме тебя, заняты.

— Перестань издеваться над своим бедным другом, — пнув спину Ренджуна ступнёй, Джемин ставит сумку на колени и дёргает за молнию. Тэхён непонимающе морщит лоб, поворачиваясь к обоим парням, и упирается локтем в диванную подушку совсем рядом с бедром Джемина.

— Сраный полиаморщик, — фыркает Ренджун, вставая, и Тэхён потерянно открывает рот, когда он уходит в другую часть квартиры. Джемин, не моргнув глазом, перебирает сложенную в сумке одежду.

— Полиаморщик?.. Это что-то знакомое, — говорит Тэхён, смотря на Джемина снизу вверх, голоса из кухни разбавляют опустившуюся тишину. Джемин морщит нос, цепляясь пальцами за чёрную ткань.

— Полиамория — это отношения, которые допускают существование любовных отношений у одного человека с несколькими людьми одновременно, но это не про Джено. Понимаешь, — задумчиво закусив губу, Джемин смотрит наверх и начинает раскачиваться. Наверное, это первый раз, когда он выглядит таким серьёзным. — Джено немного по-другому смотрит на мир. Когда он испытывает симпатию, он влюбляется не в парней и девушек, а во что-то внутри них?.. Я не знаю, как объяснить, лучше послушать его.

— А мне можно об этом знать? Это кажется чем-то личным…

— Ты лучший друг тех, кто ему нравится. И Джено не против, когда люди пытаются понять его, — разжав пальцы, Джемин стучит ими по коленям и трясёт правой ногой. — Мы не любим вешать ярлыки, поэтому никак не называем это. У Джено никогда не было отношений, но он очень легко влюбляется. В чью-то улыбку, смех, привычки, внутренние качества. В первые блики солнца, отражающиеся в цветных волосах. Он видит любовь во всём и хочет делиться ею с другими.

— О… — тянет Тэхён, как всегда теряющийся при таких разговорах, и проводит пальцем по вельветовой обивке дивана. Джемин, усмехнувшись, опускает взгляд и наблюдает за Тэхёном.

— Поэтому, да, как ты уже понял, ему нравятся Чонгук и Еын. Не уверен, что одинаково и в привычном для всех смысле, но мы этого не узнаем, — пожав плечами, Джемин запускает ладони в сумку и вытаскивает нежно-розовую обувную коробку. — Если кто-то из них позовёт его на свидание, он согласится. Если нет, сохранит свои чувства в тайне.

— Ты так хорошо его знаешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Тэхён и вздрагивает, когда где-то в глубине квартиры хлопает дверь.

— Я нравился ему до шестнадцати лет, но ничего не сделал, а он не стал действовать. Чисто теоретически, у нас был шанс.

— Весёлая у нас компания, правда? Два гея, два гетеро, пацан, находящий любовь в каждом вздохе, и _Джемин_ , который не нуждается в характеристике, — говорит внезапно Ренджун, падая на диван сбоку, и подпрыгивает вместе с Джемином. Тот отодвигает его согнутым коленом на подлокотник. — Какая роль будет у тебя, Тэхён?

— Иди в задницу и не мешай. Мы тут обсуждаем личное.

— Личное? Тогда расскажи Тэхёну и о себе ради честности, — говорит Ренджун, вставая, и так же быстро, как и появился, пропадает на кухне. Тэхён мысленно хмыкает, отмечая, что сначала никто не согласился, а потом у Цзыюй появилось три помощника.

— Ты хочешь заглянуть в мою душу? — игриво спрашивает Джемин, наклоняясь к Тэхёну, ворот его футболки открывает крепкие мышцы груди, и Тэхён отмахивается, чтобы не смотреть туда. Засмеявшись, Джемин ставит сумку на диван и спускается на пол к Тэхёну.

— Ты вроде говорил, что ты гей?..

— Возможно, я без понятия, — дёрнув плечом, Джемин устраивает на согнутых коленях обувную коробку и поворачивается к Тэхёну. — Сколько я себя помню, я всегда был влюблён в одного парня, но, упс, он старше меня на десять лет. В выпускном классе я понял, что между нами точно ничего не будет, поэтому попытался избавиться от своих чувств. У меня вроде как получилось, но есть одно жирное «но»: я не могу смотреть на кого-то другого.

Тэхёну слегка некомфортно обсуждать такие темы, потому что он ничего не понимает в них, но взгляд Джемина, непривычно открытый и спокойный, заставляет его плечи расслабиться.

— Ты говорил ему о своих чувствах?

— Нет, это было бы позором. Во-первых, наши с Джено и его семьи дружат, поэтому он буквально вырастил нас и воспринимает, как младших братьев. Во-вторых, он слишком крутая шишка в университете, чтобы позволить себе ассоциироваться с кем-то похожим на меня, — взмахнув накрашенными ногтями, Джемин прячет ладони на животе, и к Тэхёну приходит странная догадка.

— Это случайно не Чарли?..

Вместо ответа Джемин наклоняет голову в сторону, напоминая сову, и долго смотрит Тэхёну прямо в глаза.

— Какой у Еын размер ноги?

— Чего?.. — выдыхает Тэхён со смешком, не ожидая такой смены разговора, и Джемин выжидательно приподнимает брови. — Эм, маленький?..

— Конечно, — усмехается Джемин, прекращая странно смотреть на Тэхёна, и осторожно открывает коробку на коленях. Там Тэхён обнаруживает пастельно-розовые лодочки. — Я хотел надеть их на рождественский бал после конкурса талантов, но переоценил свои возможности. Это седьмой размер.

— Мне кажется, если у меня десятый, у Еын как раз где-то седьмой, — вытянув носок, Тэхён выворачивает стопу и закрывает один глаз. — Ты хочешь предложить ей туфли?

— На фотографиях в инстаграме она часто носит каблуки, — опустив крышку, Джемин заводит руку за надплечье, чтобы положить коробку рядом с сумкой, и выпрямляется, опираясь на локти. — Вдруг ей понравится.

— Окей, я спрошу, — кивает Тэхён, удивляясь тому факту, что Джемин знает Еын меньше месяца, однако помнит о ней какие-то мелочи. — Если что, дам ей твой номер.

— Без проблем.

— Тэхён, — зовёт Цзыюй, высовываясь из-за стены, соединяющейся с перегородкой, и трясёт деревянной лопаткой. — Ты какое мясо ешь? Донхёк хочет сделать парочку с курицей.

— А, нет, спасибо, я поем в другом месте, — виновато говорит Тэхён, неосознанно играясь пальцами с завязками на худи. — Меня уже пригласили, извините.

— Жаль, но ладно. Тогда в следующий раз, — любезно улыбнувшись, Цзыюй исчезает, и на её месте появляется Марк с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

— Я задержал тебя? Если тебе пора бежать, я или Джемин можем подбросить.

— Джемин не умеет парковаться, — рядом с плечом Марка появляется белая копна волос, и Ренджун передразнивает выражение лица Джемина. — Я тоже могу отвезти.

— Нет, меня заберут, но спасибо за предложение, — Тэхён улыбается, ощущая, как по груди разливается приятное тепло от чужой заботы. Ренджун коротко кивает и затягивает Марка обратно на кухню, из которой раздаются звук вытяжки и разнообразный треск.

Телефон Тэхёна вдруг вибрирует, и он вытаскивает его из заднего кармана джинсов. Это смс-сообщение от Юнги, и Тэхён с сокрушённым вздохом печатает в ответ, что его занятия закончились.

— Теперь твоя очередь, Тэхён, — когда Тэхён поворачивается к Джемину, тот уже заинтересованно смотрит на него, подпирая подбородок ладонью. Взгляд Тэхёна невольно падает на открывшийся бицепс Джемина, и тот, заметив это, напрягает его. — Тебя устраивают твои отношения с Юнги? Нет желания на что-нибудь пожаловаться?

— Мы не встречаемся с ним, — бурчит Тэхён, прижимая к стремительно краснеющей щеке ладонь, и Джемин довольно ухмыляется. — Я не шучу, мы не вместе.

— Странно, всё выглядело совсем по-другому, — Джемин двигается на месте, садясь поудобнее, и Тэхён тоже опирается на край дивана, придвигаясь ближе. Тэхён не может объяснить это, но говорить о Юнги с Джемином почему-то не выглядит пыткой. Может, дело в том, что они почти не знакомы, и у Джемина успокаивающая аура.

— Да… Мы изначально договаривались быть «друзьями с привилегиями», но я не готов заниматься сексом, поэтому сейчас мы просто целуемся и проводим время вместе.

— То есть, встречаетесь?

— Да нет же, я говорю. Юнги против всего этого.

— Погоди. Я правильно понимаю, что вы целуетесь, держитесь за руки и прочее дерьмо, но вместе с этим видитесь с другими? — когда Тэхён стыдливо мотает головой, между бровей Джемина пролегает складка, и он прикасается кончиками пальцем к бедру Тэхёна. — Вы единственные друг у друга?

— Да?..

— А в чём смысл, Тэхён? Я понимаю, если бы вы занимались сексом, но по твоим словам вы не занимаетесь им. Я впервые вижу, чтобы люди делали всё, что делают в отношениях, и не встречались.

— Я не нравлюсь Юнги в этом смысле, и он не хочет отношений, — говорит Тэхён едва слышно, и пальцы на его бедре становятся ощутимее. — Не спрашивай, зачем я делаю это, у меня нет ответа.

Джемин молчит, делая глубокий вздох, и Тэхён чувствует, как его макушку прожигает взгляд. Из-за темы разговора по мыслям Тэхёна проходится торнадо, то, что он всегда замалчивал, горит перед глазами неоново-красными буквами, и Тэхён зажмуривается.

— Ладно, это всё выглядит серьёзнее, чем моя безнадёжная влюблённость, я не должен был вытягивать из тебя эти слова, — хрупко говорит Джемин, отводя со лба Тэхёна выбившуюся из хвоста прядь, и это всё еще _странно_ , но Тэхён чувствует тонкую эмоциональную связь с Джемином. Он как будто что-то приоткрыл в Тэхёне, и осталось сделать последний оборот, чтобы освободить глубоко сидящие внутри переживания.

— Мне лучше прекратить происходящее, да?

— Мне кажется, что иначе ты себя закопаешь. Если Юнги не испытывает к тебе чувства, то останови это.

— А ты не думал, что у тебя мог быть шанс с тем парнем? — спрашивает Тэхён, пытаясь понять, и Джемин сжимает губы. — У тебя не было надежды, что твоя симпатия взаимна?

— Я не хочу фантазировать о невозможном, Тэхён. Если я буду надеяться на ответные чувства, в конечном итоге больно будет _только_ мне.

Сжав бедро Тэхёна пальцами, Джемин отводит пустой взгляд с его ноги и отворачивается в сторону двери. В этот момент раздаётся мелодичный звонок, и Джемин, погружённый в себя, вздрагивает. Тэхёну становится неимоверно грустно из-за того, что иногда мир может быть очень несправедливым.

— Открыто! — кричит Цзыюй из кухни, и, когда ничего не происходит, Джемин поднимается. На его лице больше нет прежнего выражения, и губы Джемина расплываются в лукавой улыбке.

— Закрыто, — говорит он, подходя к двери, и толкает её вперёд, открыв замок. Кажется, на пороге появляется тот, кого Джемин знает, потому что он фыркает и опирается спиной на ближайшую стену. — Ты пытаешься отбить у Ренджуна девушку?

— Нет, это тебе, — отвечает Чарли, вытирая ноги о придверный коврик, и протягивает Джемину синюю розу, обёрнутую прозрачной плёнкой. Чарли одет в длинное пальто, его волнистые волосы как всегда безупречно уложены, и Тэхён, услышав его грудной голос, вжимает голову. После встречи в кабинете Чимина он начал побаиваться Чарли. — В честь победы в первом матче. Остальные уже получили свои цветы.

— Насколько я помню, синие розы говорят о таинственности и недоступности их обладателя, — урчит Джемин, поднося розу к лицу, и вдыхает её аромат. — Уверен, что эта роза для меня?

— Синий также говорит об очаровании, — с намёком говорит Чарли, расстёгивая чёрное пальто, и грациозно снимает кожаные перчатки. — Тем более, это твой любимый цвет.

— Неправда, я люблю розовый.

— Кто там? О, Чарли! — голова Цзыюй появляется в гостиной, и на лице Цзыюй появляется обиженное выражение. — Не пускай его, Джем, он закрыл клуб Чонён!

Слишком довольно улыбаясь, Джемин трясёт плечами, почти ложась на стену, поднимает ногу и упирается ею в противоположную стену.

— По правилам университета в клубе должно быть хотя бы пять участников. Вас там трое, — отвечает Чарли, приветливо улыбаясь Цзыюй, и опускает взгляд на препятствие перед собой. — Не паясничайте, Джемин На.

— Я вообще-то спортсмен, Чарльз О’Донован, я могу стоять так хоть весь день, — насмешливо отвечает Джемин и задирает голову. Чарли, выгнув правую бровь, смотрит на него с ожиданием, и Джемин ставит ногу ещё выше.

— Я прощу тебя, если ты дашь нам ещё немного времени, чтобы найти новых участников, — дуя губы, произносит Цзыюй, и Чарли, часто заморгав, переводит на неё взгляд. Выйдя в гостиную, Цзыюй не обращает никакого внимания на происходящее и улыбается, завидев цветы. — Какая красота! Давай я поставлю в вазу к остальным?

— Если ты что-то сделаешь с ней, я раскатаю тебя на мячи для лакросса, — предупреждает Джемин, передавая розу Цзыюй, и она щипает Джемина за шею, вырывая из него некрасивый писк. — Я, конечно, люблю, когда жёстко, но не с тобой.

— Закрой свой нецелованный ротик, Джемин, — поёт Цзыюй, проплывая дальше по коридору, и Джемин фыркает, закатывая глаза.

— Ты пропустишь меня? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Чарли, возвращая внимание Джемина к себе, и тот, сверкая глазами, мотает головой. — У тебя сегодня задорное настроение, я понял.

— Ничего не могу поделать с собой, папочка.

Поверженно вздохнув, Чарли подхватывает бедро Джемина одной рукой и поднимает его. Пошатнувшись, Джемин цепляется ногтями за стену позади себя, и Чарли отводит его ногу в сторону. Строго посмотрев на Джемина, он входит в гостиную и, снимая пальто, замечает у дивана всё ещё сидящего, как мышка, Тэхёна.

— Добрый вечер, Тэхён Ким. Прошу прощения, я Вас сразу не приметил.

— З-здравствуйте, — Тэхён кланяется, складывая ладони вместе, и Чарли бросает пальто на вешалку для верхней одежды.

— И куда-то это ты смотришь, что людей не замечаешь? — издеваясь, спрашивает Джемин, и запускает пальцы под футболку, чтобы почесать лопатку. — Тебя когда заберут, Тэхён? Я успею принять душ?

— М, секунду, — снова поклонившись расстёгивающему пиджак Чарли, Тэхён берёт в обе руки телефон и вчитывается в последние сообщения от Юнги. — Где-то минут через двадцать, тебе хватит времени?

— Конечно, я же быстрый мальчик, — парня, который буквально пять минут назад обсуждал с Тэхёном разбитые сердца и невзаимные влюблённости, словно и не было. Джемин кривит губы в язвительной улыбке. — Если этот взрослый дядя будет приставить к тебе, кричи о помощи.

Тэхён удивлённо открывает рот, переводя взгляд с Джемина на Чарли, и тот понимающе улыбается, кладя ладони на колени.

— Вы испытываете моё терпение, мистер На?

— У Вас есть что-то другое, что я могу испытать? — спрашивает Джемин, испепеляя профиль Чарли и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрывается в коридоре.

— Он не утомил тебя? — интересуется Чарли, наклоняясь к Тэхёну. Тот, застывая, едва мотает головой. Ему страшно сказать какую-нибудь глупость, которая может разозлить проректора его университета, поэтому Тэхён наклоняет голову к джинсам и делает вид, что заинтересован в тёмной ткани. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Эм, нет, извините, — дёрнувшись, Тэхён выпрямляется и наблюдает за фигурой Марка, мелькающей за перегородкой. — Всё п-прекрасно, Марк очень помогает мне с подготовкой.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад это слышать. Первый год всегда самый сложный, но, если его преодолеть, наградой становятся высокие оценки.

— Да…

— Чонгук рассказывал, что ты обучаешься в клубе Хосока и Юнги, — продолжает Чарли, и глаза Тэхёна постепенно округляются. Чонгук рассказывал _что?_ Зачем? Как много Чарли о нём знает? — Тебе нравится то, что ты делаешь?

— Да…

— Эй, Чарли, перестань допрашивать его, — Донхёк падает на перегородку, вытирая руки вафельным полотенцем, и подмигивает. — Хотите выпить чаю, пока ждёте?

— Это было бы замечательно, благодарю тебя, — Чарли кивает, сидя на краю дивана с выпрямленной спиной, и у Тэхёна появляется время на передышку. — Я не хотел, чтобы это выглядело, как допрос. Извини, Тэхён, я пытаюсь узнать друга Джемина и Чонгука получше.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю, — телефон в потных пальцах Тэхёна нагревается, и он кладёт его на пол позади себя. — Но, получается, Вы должны в ответ что-то рассказать о себе? Учитывая, что _уже_ что-то знаете обо мне?

Чарли смеётся, заставляя Донхёка покачать головой и испариться, и смотрит на Тэхёна сверху вниз.

— Однако, ты прав. Что бы тебе хотелось узнать?

Когда Джемин возвращается в гостиную, его ногти покрыты синим лаком с едва различимыми блёстками. Джемин одет в джинсы и чёрную водолазку, его тёмные волосы уложены, открывая лоб, и Тэхён секундно любуется им. Джемин красивый.

— После тебя в ванной опять воняет лаком! Тут нечем дышать! — кричит Ренджун из глубины квартиры, и Джемин утомлённо падает на диван между Тэхёном и Чарли, который спокойно пьёт зелёный чай.

— Используй рот! — кричит Джемин в ответ, не вкладывая в вопль никакой силы, и откидывается на вельветовую спинку. Чарли вопросительно оборачивается, но Джемин сгибает колено и толкает им бок Тэхёна. — Когда приедет твой Юнги?

— Он подъезжает, — говорит Тэхён, грея пальцы о горячую поверхность чашки, и кивает на Джемина. — Ты куда, кстати, собрался?

— На подработку к Джено. Мне нужны деньги, — съехав, Джемин касается головой плеча Чарли и, осознав это, изворачивается, чтобы упасть на плюшевую подушку в виде героя из аниме. Тэхёну кажется, что это Леви, но он не уверен. — Между прочим, что ты хочешь на Рождество?

— Мне ничего не нужно, — Тэхён качает головой. — Лучше скажи, что тебе можно подарить?

— Мне тоже ничего не нужно, кроме твоей любви, — настроение Джемина меняется, словно кто-то использует переключатель, но Тэхён начинает подстраиваться под это. Настроение Юнги такое же переменчивое. — Можешь одарить меня своим горячим поцелуем, и я буду самым счастливым на земле.

— Он мечтает о подарочном издании всех альбомов Эми Уайнхаус, — произносит Чарли после долгого молчания, и Джемин, цыкая, лениво шлёпает его ладонью. — Я закажу его для тебя, если найду.

— Отстань, О’Донован, у меня нет сил играться с тобой, — бормочет Джемин, отстранённо проводя пальцами по швам на джинсах. Чарли, поставив чашку на кофейный столик, хмурится и опускает глаза на чёрную макушку Джемина в нескольких дюймах от своего бока.

— Эми Уайнхаус?.. — переспрашивает Тэхён, поднимая телефон, и прикладывает большой палец к Touch ID. — Это?..

— Гениальная Эми Джейд Уайнхаус. Ты не знаешь «Back To Black»? — оживившись, Джемин отталкивается от подушки и во все глаза смотрит на Тэхёна. Тот, смутившись, выпускает из губ тихое _нет._ — Эми занесена в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как первая и единственная британская певица, выигравшая пять наград Грэмми. Ты никогда не слышал о ней?

— Нет… я слушаю корейский хип-хоп…

— Кошмар, Тэхён. Я отправлю тебе её первый альбом.

— Хорошо, — кивает Тэхён, смотря на открытую страницу в браузере, и его губы округляются. — Она мертва?..

— Да, она вошла в Клуб 27 вместе с Куртом Кобейном и Джимом Моррисоном, — наткнувшись на потерянное выражение лица Тэхёна, Джемин ахает. — Подожди, ты и _их_ не знаешь? Они же легенды.

— Успокойся, Джемин, Тэхён не обязан знать исполнителей тех музыкальных жанров, которых он не слушает, — положив на надплечье Джемина ладонь, Чарли нажимает на него, и Джемин опускается на пятую точку.

— Но ты-то знаешь Эми хотя бы.

— Потому что она _британская_ певица, и ты её очень любишь, — отвечает Чарли с лёгкой улыбкой, и Джемин дёргает плечом, сбрасывая его ладонь. — Как и Бритни Спирс.

— Бритни — принцесса поп-музыки, — выдыхает Джемин, и Тэхён радуется тому факту, что хотя бы это имя звучит знакомо. Кажется, у Бритни была песня «Work» или как-то так. — Ты сказал, что слушаешь корейский хип-хоп?

— Ага. Jessi, BewhY, Jay Park, Dok2 и всякое такое, но ты их, наверное, не знаешь…

— Марк до одури заслушал какую-то «Check My что-то там», она проела все мои мозги в сентябре, — перевалившись на левую ногу, Джемин вытягивает из заднего кармана телефон и щурится из-за яркости экрана. — «Check My Bio», во.

— О, да, это классная песня.

— В таком случае у тебя неплохой музыкальный вкус, — Джемин подмигивает Тэхёну, приоткрывая рот, и Тэхён стеснительно отводит взгляд на свой телефон. Заметив белый значок наверху, Тэхён морщит лоб и открывает уведомления.

— Эм, Юнги будет здесь через пару минут, он написал мне секунду назад.

— Поднимай свою попку, — хлопнув Тэхёна по бедру, Джемин встаёт с дивана и заправляет выбившуюся водолазку за спиной. — Не будем заставлять твоего недопарня ждать.

Закатив глаза, Тэхён спускается на колени и начинает собирать учебные принадлежности в сумку. Закинув туда же телефон, Тэхён выпрямляется, и Чарли опережает его, поднимая со столика пустую чашку.

— Я отнесу посуду на кухню, можете пока что собираться.

— Спасибо, — после короткого разговора Чарли пугает его уже не так сильно, но какая-то осторожность всё ещё здесь. Соединив ладони, Тэхён кланяется Чарли и двигается в сторону прихожей вместе с Джемином. Звонко попрощавшись с ребятами, Тэхён обувается, помогая себе ложкой для обуви, и отходит к двери. Джемин бросает ему дублёнку, накидывая на плечи собственную кожаную, и выставляет вперёд ногу.

— Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и мы бы состарились до твоего возраста, — жалуется Джемин, когда Чарли появляется в прихожей, и нетерпеливо топает толстой подошвой берца. — Ты решил отчитать их там или почему так долго?

— Застегнись, на улице холодно, — вместо ответа говорит Чарли, находя пальцами пуговицы пальто.

— До машины идти десять футов.

— Сначала она должна прогреться, — в таком же тоне продолжает Чарли, поправляя чёрный воротник, и Джемин, показательно закатив глаза, тянет молнию вверх. — Молодец.

— Я всегда молодец, папочка.

— Выходим, — кивнув на дверь, Чарли вытаскивает из глубокого кармана пальто ключи от машины. Тэхён, не смея перечить, дёргает подбородком и, прижав сумку к животу, вылетает из квартиры под смех Джемина.

Чарли был прав, на улице действительно холодно. По телу Тэхёна проходится дрожь из-за разницы температур, и он застёгивается, пихая ладони в карманы. Джемин, мгновенно приклеившись к боку Тэхёна, берёт его под руку и выпускает белое облако пара.

— Какого чёрта, Чикаго?! — спрашивает Джемин, не ожидая ответа, и прикладывает к открытой шее тыльную сторону ладони. — В том году было не так холодно.

— Погода имеет свойство меняться, Джемин, — бросает Чарли, проходя мимо них, и садится в зелёную машину. Заведя её, Чарли прикрывает дверь с водительской стороны и возвращается к парням. — Погрейтесь внутри, пока Юнги едет.

— Смысл, там точно также холодно, — Джемин выпячивает нижнюю губу, морща нос, и пытается засунуть обе ладони в карман Тэхёна, но тот пугается из-за неожиданности и подпрыгивает. — Боже, это всего лишь я.

— Я слегка сглупил. Нужно было самому выходить, а вас оставить в тепле, — говорит Чарли, неодобрительно качая головой, чем вырывает из Джемина едкий смешок. — Мне одолжить тебе перчатки?

— И что я буду с ними делать? У тебя не ладони, а лапы, — откинув со лба выбившуюся прядку чёрного цвета, Джемин внезапно поворачивается, утягивая за собой Тэхёна, и падает на Чарли спиной. Тэхён, осознав, что происходит, расширяет глаза от ужаса и отступает в сторону. Прикасаться к проректору его университета без разрешения? Ни за что на свете, Тэхён не самоубийца. Ухнув, Чарли поддерживает Джемина за плечо, и его макушка доходит Чарли до рта. — Нет, ты как каменная глыба, это бесполезно.

Оттолкнувшись лопатками от груди Чарли, Джемин прищуривается, потому что Тэхён предупреждающе выставляет раскрытую ладонь, и вопросительно наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Мелкий! — зовёт голос Юнги со стороны дороги, и, показав Джемину, чтобы он стоял там, где стоит, Тэхён разворачивается. Юнги хлопает дверью пурпурной машины и идёт к ним, когда Джемин приобнимает Тэхёна со спины и встаёт на носочки.

— Хочешь, заставим его ревновать? Если ты ему не нравишься, он не будет, — вкрадчиво говорит Джемин, перебирая пальцами на животе Тэхёна, и резко отпускает его, улыбаясь подошедшему Юнги. — Приветик, Юнги.

Не отвечая, Юнги пожимает ладонь стоящего рядом Чарли и с непонятным выражением лица оглядывает Джемина с ног до головы. Когда тот подмигивает ему, Юнги выгибает правую бровь и поворачивается к Тэхёну.

— Ты готов идти?

— Да, нам тоже пора, — Чарли дружелюбно улыбается, чувствуя напряжение, исходящее от Юнги, и кладёт ладонь на нижнюю часть спины Джемина. Чарли пытается сдвинуть его с места, но Джемин подрывается к Тэхёну. — Джемин На.

— Секунду, проректор О’Донован. Дайте попрощаться с Тэхёном, у нас уже традиция, — приподнявшись на носках, Джемин впивается в плечо Тэхёна для опоры и звучно чмокает его в краснеющую из-за мороза щёку. — Приятного вечера, «У меня есть парень».

Тэхён кривится из-за дурацкого прозвища (почему всем так нравится называть его чем угодно, но только не именем?) и вяло машет опускающемуся на дорожку Джемину. Юнги хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди, и Тэхён надеется, что Джемин не переборщил.

— Ты неуправляемый, когда рядом нет Джено, — устало говорит Чарли, вздыхая, и жестом пропускает Джемина вперёд себя.

— Нет, я неуправляемый, когда рядом _ты_ , — зажмурившись, Джемин отправляет Тэхёну и Юнги воздушный поцелуй с помощью двух пальцев и ускакивает к зелёной машине Чарли. Тот, понимающе переглянувшись с Тэхёном, кивает обоим парням на прощание и покидает их.

Тэхён переплетает пальцы, краем глаза наблюдая, как Юнги прослеживает за Джемином. На скулах Юнги играют желваки, и Тэхён опасается сделать что-то не то, поэтому не двигается с места. Когда его ладони начинает покалывать из-за холода, Юнги прочищает горло и делает первый шаг по направлению к машине. Тэхён мгновенно следует за ним.

— Мне не нравится этот Джемин, — наконец говорит Юнги, открывая для Тэхёна дверь, и обходит капот. Оказавшись внутри салона, Юнги включает печку и, пристегнувшись, поправляет зеркало заднего вида. После очевидного _почему_ от Тэхёна, Юнги кривится и заводит двигатель. — А ты не видишь сам? Он фальшивка.

— Ты не прав, — возражает Тэхён, умещая на коленях учебную сумку, и вытягивает ноги. Они с Джемином знакомы всего ничего, но он кажется хорошим человеком. — Мы с ним сегодня много разговаривали, он классный.

— Ты просто попал под его чары, — фыркает Юнги, нажимая на педаль, и Тэхён закатывает глаза. — Мне не нравится это. Я хочу быть единственным, под чьи чары ты попадаешь.

_Ох, Юнги, если бы ты только знал…_

— Я читал как-то, что обычно людям не нравится в других то, что им не нравится в себе, — со злорадством говорит Тэхён, грея ладони между бедёр, и Юнги издаёт оскорблённый звук.

— Я всегда искренний на девяносто девять процентов.

— А что случилось с последним процентом?

— Он испаряется, когда Чарли, Диана или Чимин проверяют мою кураторскую работу, — Юнги улыбается, держа пальцами нижнюю часть руля, и Тэхён откидывается на спинку сидения, чтобы ему было удобнее рассматривать профиль Юнги. Поймав его взгляд, Юнги изображает строгость и хлопает ладонью по груди. — Пристегнись.

— Отстань.

— Ладно. Если хочешь умереть девственником, то пожалуйста, — когда Тэхён тянется к нему и бьёт по животу едва сжатым кулаком, Юнги, придуриваясь, корчится от фантомной боли. — Ты трогаешь моё самое ценное.

— У тебя есть пресс? — Тэхён никогда не видел Юнги без одежды (и он _не_ хочет об этом думать в данный момент), но мысли об этом пускают по его позвоночнику горячую волну.

— Да. Он такой каменный, что ты можешь сломать пальцы, поэтому осторожнее.

— О боже, — засмеявшись, Тэхён всё-таки пристёгивается, и опускает голову на кожаное сидение. Юнги, не отвлекаясь от дороги, довольно улыбается.

Иногда чувства Тэхёна сжимают его сердце так сильно, что ему физически больно. Но он не может игнорировать это ощущение, когда Юнги трясёт головой, поправляя чёрные волосы, и бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд.

◊

— Чонгу-ук, выбери, не думая: золотой и чёрный или золотой и красный?

— Золотой и красный?.. — высовываясь из-за пышных ветвей искусственной ёлки, говорит Чонгук и ловит удовлётворённую улыбку Еын. Показав ему большой палец, Еын наклоняется к большой коробке и поднимает её за прыгающие края. Подорвавшись, Чонгук пытается помочь Еын, но его отталкивают. — Тебе нельзя таскать тяжести.

— Почему это? Я почти восстановилась после аборта.

— Девушкам всё равно нельзя носить тяжёлые вещи, — вклинивается в разговор Джено, расправляющий колючие ветви сбоку, и Еын фыркает. — Это правда!

— Она не настолько тяжёлая, чтобы я не смогла поднять её. Плюс, ко мне вот-вот вернутся месячные, поэтому мой организм точно в порядке, — заметив смятенное выражение на лице Чонгука, Еын с грохотом опускает коробку на школьный стул и упирается сжатыми кулаками в талию. — Так, что за реакция? Месячные это естественно.

— Мы знаем, — бормочет Чонгук и принимает нейтральное выражение, так как за четыре месяца Еын приучила его и Тэхёна нормально реагировать на темы, которые обычно считаются табуированными. Джено, сморщившись из-за острых иголок, кивает.

— Если знаете, тогда не забывайте носить с собой презервативы, — вероятно, Еын приучила его не ко всем вещам, потому что шея Чонгука начинает гореть из-за смущения. Джено, краснеющий почти так же, как и Чонгук, чешет затылок. — Что? Вы вообще в курсе статистики нежелательной беременности? Заботиться о защите должны не только девушки.

— Еын, — стонет Джено, поворачиваясь, и с просьбой смотрит на неё. — Мы можем не говорить о презервативах и беременности посреди актового зала?

— Секс это тоже естественно.

— _Еын._

Джено слегка приврал, потому что они украшают ёлку на сцене в левом углу, где редко кто-то проходит, но говорить о сексе во весь голос всё-таки не стоит. Разочарованно покачав головой, Еын забирается на второй школьный стул, и Джено выставляет руку, чтобы поймать её, если она упадёт.

— Вы постоянно краснеете, когда я говорю что-то. Интересно, до какого оттенка люди могут краснеть? — как бы между делом интересуется Еын, доставая из коробки упаковку золотых шаров, и Чонгук напрягается, ожидая продолжения. Когда Еын, на удивление, не говорит ничего смущающего, плечи Чонгука расправляются. — Но, справедливости ради, вы очень милые, когда делаете это.

— Спасибо?.. — хмыкает Чонгук, опускаясь на колени, чтобы выпрямить мятые после коробки ветви, и просовывает голову в пространство под ёлкой. — Ты, наоборот, редко смущаешься.

— Я прошла через такое количество дерьма, что данная функция уже недоступна моему организму, — с шутливой гордостью выпятив грудь, Еын заправляет за уши чёрные пряди и оценивающе прищуривается. — Как думаете, если мы сделаем всё в одном цвете, это будет лучше, да?

— Полина что-то говорила по этому поводу? — когда Еын рискованно наклоняется вперёд, Джено кладёт ладонь на спинку стула. — Лично мне Диана сказала, что мы можем украшать, как хотим.

— Опасно давать карт-бланш, — приподняв уголок губ, Еын вешает на верхушку ёлки алый бант и спрыгивает на пол. Разжав пальцы на спинке стула, Джено наклоняется к коробке и перебирает пальцами разноцветные игрушки. — О, Чонгук, там твой парень, смотри.

Чонгук поднимает голову, ударяясь ею о жёсткие ветви, и выпускает из губ раненый звук. Приложив ладонь к ушибленному месту, Чонгук хмурится и вылезает из-под ёлки. Попытавшись понять, о чём говорит Еын, Чонгук проходится взглядом по залу и останавливается, обнаружив у резных дверей Чимина и его отца.

— У тебя появился парень? — с улыбкой спрашивает Джено, крутя головой, и Чонгук кисло морщится. Стоит ли ему начать жалеть о том, что он рассказал обо всём Тэхёну и Еын? — Кто он, если не секрет?

— Он не мой парень, Еын просто издевается, — почесав голову, Чонгук прищуривается, чтобы рассмотреть Чимина получше, и его лицо медленно вытягивается. Чимин стоит со скрещенными руками, что-то говоря своему отцу с серьёзным видом, и тот легонько стучит тростью по полу.

— Мне кажется, или они ссорятся?.. — Еын опирается на стул согнутым коленом и подаётся вперёд. Чонгук прикусывает верхнюю губу, мысленно соглашаясь, а Джено низко угукает. Разговор Чимина и его отца выглядит странно. — Это какое-то проклятое место, они делают это уже второй раз.

— Я надеюсь, что всё хорошо, — помрачнев, Джено скрещивает руки и ложится грудью на спинку второго стула. — Декан Марка очень строгий.

— Ага…

Чонгук, который знает чуть больше, чем его друзья, обеспокоенно выдыхает. Закончив говорить, Чимин надувает щёки и зачёсывает русые волосы назад, и Чонгук неосознанно съёживается. Чимин всегда делает так, когда расстроен…

— О-о, — тянет Еын, округляя губы, и Чонгук тоже видит, как бордовые двери открываются, и в актовом зале показываются Чарли и Джемин. Расстегнув длинное пальто, Чарли оценивающим взглядом осматривает всё помещение (на секунду глаза Чарли останавливаются на Чонгуке), и его тёмные брови хмурятся. Широко улыбнувшись, декан Пак разводит руками и говорит что-то, что заставляет губы Чарли сжаться в тонкую линию. — Ой…

— Интересно, о чём они говорят?.. — произносит Джено в тишине, так как все заняты очевидным подглядыванием. Джемин, не присоединяясь к разговору, упирается в стену и поддерживает себя согнутой ногой. Его глаза плавно перемещаются между разговаривающими, и Джено, видимо, знает Джемина, как облупленного, потому что внезапно щёлкает языком. — Джемин, пожалуйста, только не-

Провокационно усмехнувшись, Джемин зажимает тонкими пальцами ворот обтягивающей водолазки. Когда он открывает рот, декан Пак бьёт тростью в пол, и этот звук такой громкий, что Чонгук, Джено и Еын, находясь на сцене, всё равно вздрагивают.

Показав Джемину знак, мол, _подожди_ , Чарли бросает сложенное пальто на предплечье и поворачивает голову к сцене. Найдя сидящего на коленях Чонгука, Чарли подзывает его ладонью, и Чонгук указывает на себя указательным пальцем. Когда Чарли кивает и повторяет жест, Чонгук осторожно поднимается и отряхивает колени.

— Ты что-то натворил? — спрашивает Еын, открыв рот, и Чонгук пожимает плечами. Теперь на него смотрят все участники разговора, кроме Джемина, разглядывающего ногти, и Чонгуку становится неуютно. — Чонгук?..

— Я без понятия, — забрав телефон из кармана-кенгуру на толстовке Джено, Чонгук спускается по небольшой лестнице, пружиня, и с опаской проходит по коридору между сидениями. Чимин стоит напротив него и посылает ему подбадривающую улыбку, нервно крутя между пальцами подвеску. Чонгук глубоко кланяется. — З-здравствуйте.

— Здравствуй, Чонгук, давно не виделись, — Чарли приветственно склоняет голову, на его лице нет ни намёка на улыбку, и у Чонгука сосёт под ложечкой. Чарли выглядит точно так же, как в тот день, когда их всех отругали. — У меня есть к тебе маленький вопрос.

— Какой?..

— Проректор О’Донован, я не совсем понимаю, для чего привлекать сюда ребёнка, если я ясно дал понять, что против, — произносит декан Пак, шевеля усами, и от одного только взгляда на мужчину Чонгуку становится неприятно. Составлять мнение о людях по словам других это не правильно, но Чонгук не может игнорировать историю, которую рассказал Чимин. — Против, кстати, не я один, мои коллеги поддержат меня.

— Я уважаю Ваше мнение и трудовой стаж, мистер Пак, но, пожалуйста, не выполняйте мою работу за меня. Клубная деятельность это зона ответственности, принадлежащая мне и Полине Назвиско, — смерив мужчину взглядом, Чарли оборачивается к Чонгуку. — Помнишь, как ты спрашивал меня о втором клубе Юнги, который пришлось закрыть?

Чонгук рьяно кивает, вдавливая кончики пальцев в бледные шрамики на правой ладони, и уголки губ Чарли приподнимаются.

— Чимин подал заявку на его восстановление.

— Он почему-то не понимает, что в его возрасте пора заниматься другими вещами, а не всякой чепухой, — декан Пак кривится, постукивая изогнутой тростью, и Чонгук, который во все глаза рассматривал нахмурившегося Чимина, переводит на него взгляд. — Мне уже стоит переживать, что тебя интересуют такие темы, Чимин?

— Не вижу ничего зазорного в том, чтобы поддерживать права ЛГБТ-сообщества. Только так можно ускорить процесс изгнания гомофобии. Повлиять на старшее поколение, к сожалению, сложнее, — скрестив руки на груди, Чарли наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на декана Пак, и тот недовольно сжимает губы.

— Мне не нравятся Ваши слова, мистер О’Донован.

— Они и не должны, — в глазах Чарли быстро мелькает какая-то эмоция, которую Чонгук не успевает разобрать, и Чарли держит паузу. — Я прошу Вас не выступать против создания новых клубов, так как это не касается Вашей работы.

— А я всё равно буду, что бы вы ни делали. Иначе я не смогу преподавать, если на мои лекции будут приходить цветные студенты, — указав подбородком сначала на Чонгука, а потом на Джемина, который продолжает придирчиво смотреть на свои ногти, декан Пак цокает. — Вот как я должен понимать, это мальчик или девочка? Сначала это маникюр, а затем платья, длинные волосы и каблуки, и не успеешь моргнуть, как они пол меняют.

Когда Чарли выпрямляется во весь рост, частично закрывая собой Джемина, Чонгук автоматически втягивает голову в плечи. Он говорил, что Чарли выглядит так же пугающе, как и в кабинете Чимина? Забудьте. Тогда он не был пугающим.

К удивлению Чонгука, уже примерно представляющего поведение Джемина к этому моменту, тот молчит. Продолжая полулежать на стене, Джемин протягивает пальцы к локтю Чарли, не решаясь дотронуться, и с опасением смотрит на его затылок.

— Во-первых, мы отдалились от первоначальной темы разговора. Как бы я не был рад поболтать с Вами на нерабочие темы, у меня нет времени на это, — поправив чёрный галстук, Чарли слегка поворачивается в сторону, проверяя Джемина, и тот незаметно для других касается его спины кончиками пальцем. Поза Чарли теряет угрозу. — Во-вторых, советую Вам, как уважаемому коллеге, заняться своей работой, чтобы её потом не пришлось переделывать проректорам-

— Смените тон, Чарльз, Вы разговариваете с человеком, который старше на несколько десятков лет. Проявите уважение.

— А Вы проявите уважение к вышестоящему человеку и не перебивайте, это невежливо, — отрезает Чарли, и это первый раз, когда он выглядит по-настоящему рассерженным. Чонгук застывает на месте, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку, и его ноги словно приклеиваются к светлому ламинату. Чимин выглядит спокойнее, чем Чонгук, но его пальцы продолжают крутить серебряную подвеску. По лицу Джемина сложно что-то сказать, потому что он, едва моргая, держит взгляд на затылке Чарли. — Если заявка Чимина удовлетворит все требования, мы с Полиной примем её. Только, Чимин, это твой выпускной год, и ты уже заведуешь одним клубом и братством, тебе необходимы помощники.

— Д-да, я понимаю, — соглашается Чимин, оставляя подвеску в покое, и проходится по русым волосам раскрытыми пальцами. — Я найду кого-нибудь.

— Нет необходимости. Так как Чонгук проявил любопытство к клубу Юнги, я подумал, что его заинтересует и твой. Ты не против помочь, Чонгук? — Чонгук, изумившись, широко улыбается и с готовностью трясёт головой. Мягко посмеявшись, Чарли накрывает надплечье Чонгука ладонью. — Благодарю тебя за участие.

— Это два человека. Насколько я помню, для открытия клуба необходимо больше, — ядовито отмечает декан Пак, опираясь на трость, и Чарли выгибает правую бровь.

— Джемин, как ты смотришь на возможность поддержать права ЛГБТ-сообщества? — Джемин ухмыляется, его глаза блестят, и Чарли понимает всё без слов. — Может, у тебя есть друзья, которые захотят вступить? Будет замечательно, если их хотя бы пятеро.

— Я найду тебе в столько же раз больше.

— Отлично. Больше причин, препятствующим идее Чимина, я не вижу.

— Совсем с ума посходили со своей толерантностью, у нас в Корее такого никогда не было, — бурчит декан Пак, причёсывая густые усы, и указывает на Чимина тростью. — _Как ты умудряешься разочаровывать меня всё больше и больше?_

— _Я пытаюсь поступать правильно, абоджи_ , — отвечает Чимин также по-корейски, и Джемин сконфуженно морщится. — _Пожалуйста, пойми это._

Не ответив, декан Пак пожимает широкую ладонь Чарли и, бросив последний взгляд на цветные волосы Чонгука и ногти Джемина, выходит из зала. Когда за его спиной закрывается дверь, Чонгук чувствует, будто снова может дышать.

— Чимин, у меня к тебе всего один вопрос, — поправив полы пиджака, Чарли возвращает съехавшее пальто на место. — Что тебя укусило, из-за чего возникла резкая потребность открыть клуб по середине учебного года? Ты знаешь, как Полина ругается? Если бы не Диана, мне бы отгрызли голову.

— Извини, — Чимин нервно хихикает, ладонь в его волосах не перестаёт двигаться, и Чонгук, которого больше не придавливает ничья тяжёлая аура, проскальзывает к Чимину. Когда их плечи соприкасаются, Чимин мгновенно останавливается и роняет руку. — Просто… это мой последний год. Я хочу оставить после себя что-то хорошее.

— Молодец, это весьма похвально, — удивлённо поведя головой, Чарли пару раз хлопает Чимина по плечу и коротко сжимает его. — Теперь ждём финальное решение Полины, все необходимые бумаги от Саймона и начинаем во втором семестре.

— Спасибо, — Чимин широко улыбается, прижимаясь к руке Чонгука, и Чонгук с беззвучным смешком давит на него своим весом в ответ. — Извини, что из-за меня ты поссорился с деканом Паком.

— Не бери в голову, я постоянно с кем-то ругаюсь, — щёлкнув языком, Чарли проводит им по внутренней стороне щеки и расстёгивает пуговицы на пиджаке. — Некоторые люди не знают, когда стоит остановиться.

— Все же заметили, какой Чарли горячий, когда входит в «рабочий мод»? — неожиданно спрашивает Джемин, толкая ногой стену, и запускает ладони в задние карманы на джинсах. Чонгуку кажется, что Чарли давно привык к таким репликам. Опустив голову, он со вздохом смотрит на Джемина, который мимолётно прижимается щекой к его плечу. — Я говорю это, как непредвзятый наблюдатель со стороны.

— Джемин, пожалуйста. Я устал, — Чарли расправляет плечи, с хмурым выражением высматривая кого-то в группах занятых студентов, и не замечает, как внизу Джемин перестаёт улыбаться, и его игривая улыбка исчезает. Чонгук неуютно поводит плечами, потому что теперь лицо Джемина не выражает ничего. Это необычно. — Пойдём, я найду тебе работу.

Пожав на прощание руки Чонгука и Чимина, Чарли уверенно идёт куда-то вперёд, и Джемин, отсалютовав им сложенными пальцами, догоняет его. Когда они остаются вдвоём, Чонгук встаёт перед Чимином.

— Офигеть, Чарли похвалил меня. Последний раз он делал это сто лет назад, — Чимин, не веря, качает головой, и Чонгук радостно трясёт его за надплечья. Засмеявшись, Чимин накрывает ладони Чонгука своими, браслеты на его руках издают привычный звон. — Офигеть.

— Ты правда молодец. Я уверен, что твой клуб поможет многим, — довольно улыбнувшись, Чонгук приподнимается на носки и опускается.

— _Наш_ клуб, — поправляет с намёком Чимин, ещё чуть-чуть и он засияет, и Чонгук, не прекращая улыбаться, морщит нос. — Ты точно не против помочь мне?

— Неа, — когда пальцы Чимина слегка двигаются, проваливаясь между пальцами Чонгука, тот чувствует, как его сердце начинает стучать быстрее. — Я с готовностью сделаю это, а когда ты выпустишься, мы с Джемином всё возьмём в свои руки. Если он тоже не против.

— Чарли как-то говорил, что он расспрашивал его о ЛГБТ-клубах, поэтому, мне кажется, он сам давно хотел этого.

— Круто! — радость так переполняет Чонгука, что он чуть-чуть трясётся. Чимин внимательно смотрит на него, разглядывая его лицо, и Чонгук, больше ничего не говоря, смотрит в ответ. Когда Чонгук вдруг вспоминает, что в разговоре участвовало пять человек, между его бровей пролегает складка. — Твой папа разозлился…

— Ага, — поджав губы, Чимин поднимает правое плечо и осторожно обхватывает пальцы Чонгука своими, чтобы они не съехали вниз. — Но я стараюсь абстрагироваться от этого, потому что завтра он найдёт новую причину, чтобы ненавидеть меня.

— Если захочешь поговорить, то…

— То ты всегда здесь, — договаривает Чимин за Чонгука, вызывая у него смущённое покашливание, и его щёки алеют. — Я помню, спасибо. Ты тоже можешь поговорить со мной о чём угодно.

— Хорошо…

И они снова молчат, смотря друг другу в глаза. Чонгук начинает привыкать к этому. С другими людьми поддерживать зрительный контакт ему неуютно, но вот с Чимином он может делать это целую вечность. Когда взгляд Чимина на секунду уходит вправо, и из его груди выходит тихий смешок, Чонгук вопросительно моргает.

— Давай встретимся после подработки? Кажется, Еын и Джено ждут тебя, — вспомнив про своих друзей, Чонгук дёргает головой и слышит характерный хруст. Перед ёлкой никого нет, но вот за ней Чонгук умудряется высмотреть Джено, тянущего Еын за талию, пока она изворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Чонгука и Чимина. Закатив глаза с улыбкой, Чонгук с сожалением отступает, и Чимин отпускает его ладони.

— Давай встретимся после подработки.

— Окей. Я заберу вас с Еын в братство.

— Хорошо, пока.

— До встречи, Чонгук.

Помахав Чимину, Чонгук разворачивается и, опустив голову, шустро взбирается по лестнице. Когда он обходит ёлку с другой стороны, его встречает хищная улыбка Еын.

◊

Когда Тэхён заходит в квартиру, он не успевает сделать и шага, как на него напрыгивают. Звонков залаяв, Косточка скачет под ногами Тэхёна и, как только в его поле зрения попадает Юнги, машет пушистым хвостиком.

— Тише, малыш, — повернув замок, Юнги присаживается на корточки и тормошит тёмно-рыжий комок. Косточка подрос с осени, но всё ещё остаётся маленьким щенком размером с две ладони Юнги, и Тэхён невольно расплывается в улыбке. Прикусив указательный палец Юнги, Косточка переворачивается на спину, и тот чешет его живот. — Ты не проказничал?

Ответом ему становится рычание.

— Ладно, иди поиграй где-нибудь, — перевернув Косточку обратно, Юнги поднимается и начинает раздеваться. Тэхён, уже стоящий в носках и держащий дублёнку в ладонях, ждёт его у галошницы. — Иди в гостиную пока, я повешу и кое-что сделаю.

— Ладно.

Косточка бежит за ним по пятам, когда Тэхён проходит через тёмную арку и присаживается на кожаный диван. Подняв щенка и посадив его к себе на колени, Тэхён запускает пальцы в тёплую шерсть, а другой рукой стискивает телефон и огорчённо дует губы. Тот скоро выключится.

— Можно одолжить у тебя зарядку? — кричит Тэхён, и Юнги присоединяется к нему через десять минут с белым проводом в руках. Улыбнувшись, Тэхён подхватывает Косточку поперёк и опускает его на бежевый ковёр. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — ожидая Тэхёна, Юнги играется с Косточкой, который то припадает к земле, готовясь атаковать, то скачет вокруг него с тявканьем. — Пошли есть?

— Погнали, — Тэхён почти догоняет Юнги, когда его телефон неожиданно вибрирует. Состроив гримасу, Тэхён возвращается к дивану и склоняется к загоревшемуся экрану. Разблокировав его с помощью Face ID, Тэхён видит белое окно с напоминанием, и это выбивает из него досадливый стон. — Да блин…

— Что такое? — спрашивает Юнги и держится за арку. Помотав головой, Тэхён кладёт телефон экраном вниз и, сгорбившись, подходит к Юнги. — Мелкий, ты чего?

— Моя семья прилетает в ближайшие дни, нужно будет позвонить хёну, — приобняв Тэхёна за шею, Юнги массирует его выпирающие позвонки. Замычав из-за прохладных пальцев на своей коже, Тэхён пригибается и широко зевает, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Готов поспорить, что первый вопрос после встречи будет про девушку.

— Почему это так важно для них?

— Омони говорит, что я уже взрослый и должен создавать собственную семью, — отвечает Тэхён, успевший привыкнуть к ситуации, и практически мурчит, когда Юнги успокаивающе чешет короткие волосы на его загривке. — Иногда мне хочется просто признаться, что я гей, но что-то подсказывает, что это плохая идея.

— Да, если ты не готов, то плохая, — соглашается Юнги, открывая перед Тэхёном дверь, и тот застревает в проходе. Кухонный остров накрыт сиреневой скатертью, рядом с чёрными тарелками стоят бокалы, а на краю блестит бутылка вина. Глаза Тэхёна перемещаются на две белые зажжённые свечи, и Юнги кладёт ладонь на его поясницу. — Я сам всё подготовил, как тебе?

Камилла и Хосок пошли сегодня на свидание, поэтому, когда Юнги предложил поужинать вместе, Тэхён решил, что это будут обычные посиделки перед телевизором с тарелками полуфабрикатов. Видимо, Юнги имел в виду нечто другое.

— Это… непривычно? — хмыкает Тэхён, скрывая за смешком неловкость, и Юнги обходит его, чтобы отодвинуть стул. Тэхён аккуратно опускается на него и складывает руки на коленях, так как боится что-то задеть или уронить. — А, эм, есть какой-то повод или?..

— Просто так, — выпячивая нижнюю губу, Юнги пожимает плечами и, закатав рукава толстовки, с помощью штопора открывает бутылку. Наполнив первый бокал белым вином, Юнги ставит его слева от пустой тарелки и клюёт Тэхёна в губы. Отстранившись, Юнги с лёгким прищуром вглядывается в его лицо и быстро отходит к другой стороне стола. Тэхён оторопело моргает, прослеживая за Юнги, и по его ноге кто-то топчется. Тявкнув, Косточка прикусывает пятку Тэхёна, и тот, цыкнув, снова поднимает щенка на свои колени. — Я подумал, что тебе не помешает перерыв от подготовки к экзаменам и конкурсу. Вечеринки же теперь под запретом.

Тэхён кивает, вспоминая предостережения Чарли, и бессознательно гладит Косточку, пока тот жует указательный палец его правой руки.

— Ты готовил сам? — уточняет Тэхён с замешательством, потому что на его памяти Юнги готовит очень редко. Гордо угукнув, Юнги поднимает со сковороды крышку и встаёт на носочки, чтобы вытащить с верхней полки стеклянную банку. — Ого…

— Это, разумеется, не так вкусно, как твоё, но я старался, — оглянувшись через плечо, Юнги слабо улыбается и, что-то вспомнив, щёлкает пальцами. Тэхён краснеет из-за завуалированного комплимента. — Попробуешь тарталетки? Мне нужно доделать кое-что.

— Конечно, — почесав Косточку за ушами, Тэхён вытирает ладони влажными салфетками, потому что ему лениво идти в ванную, и Юнги ставит на его тарелку маленькую с тремя тарталетками. — Это грибы?..

— Ага, они вместе с плавленным сыром, — поставив перед Тэхёном также стакан воды, Юнги возвращается к плите. Тэхён берётся двумя пальцами за тарталетку и помещает её полностью в рот. Что-то неразборчиво пробурчав, Тэхён показывает Юнги большой палец, и тот смеётся. — У тебя крошки на подбородке. И не давай Косточке, ему нельзя.

— Не буду, — прожевав, Тэхён проводит по губам салфеткой и выпивает за раз половину стакана. Тэхён раздумывает, стоит ли есть дальше или подождать Юнги, когда Косточка решает за него, мастерски цепляя острыми клыками ближайшую тарталетку. — Эй!

Тэхён не успевает ничего сделать, потому что Косточка уже спрыгнул на пол и уносится из кухни, скользя на поворотах. Юнги бросает на него _я так и знал_ взгляд, и Тэхён отмахивается.

— Я верну его.

— Не вернёшь.

Закатив глаза, Тэхён отодвигает стул, вставая, и на цыпочках выходит в коридор. Прислушавшись, Тэхён бесшумно идёт вперёд, и Косточка, взявшись из ниоткуда, пулей пролетает мимо него в гостиную.

— Косточка!

В последнюю секунду заметив, как лапки щенка исчезают за спинкой дивана, Тэхён поверженно вздыхает и падает на колени рядом с большим комнатным растением в горшке.

— Ты же не вылезешь оттуда, да?

Кое-как развернувшись в узком пространстве, Косточка с утробным урчание вгрызается в украденную тарталетку, и Тэхён, потерпев фиаско, роняет голову на подлокотник дивана.

◊

Каким-то образом, как бы они ни начинали вечер, их всё равно притягивает друг к другу.

Тэхён вваливается в комнату спиной вперёд, и Юнги бьёт нижней частью ладони по клавишному выключателю. Меньше, чем через секунду, губы Юнги снова оказываются на его, и Тэхён обхватывает ладонями шею Юнги.

Когда-то давно Тэхён считал поцелуи обычным физическим контактом, но после того, как Юнги начал нравиться ему, всё изменилось. Теперь Тэхён воспринимает поцелуи, как своё личное наказание. Наказание за глупость. Оно не должно быть приятным, но почему-то так и есть.

Юнги толкает Тэхёна на кровать, и тот, не сопротивляясь, падает на спину. Смело раздвинув колени Тэхёна, Юнги ставит между ними ногу и наклоняется. Тэхён, надавив коленом на бок Юнги, придавливает его к себе, и они целуются.

Сухие после мороза губы Юнги скользят по мягким губам Тэхёна, и тот выдыхает. Чувствуя привкус соли и горького вина, Тэхён облизывается и часто моргает. Круглые лампы на стенах освещают лицо Юнги, на его щеках тень от порхающих ресниц, и Тэхён останавливается. Он не торопится, вглядываясь в бледное лицо Юнги, и в его глазах что-то мелькает. Тэхён не способен разобрать это, прежде, чем он подумает хоть о чём-нибудь, Юнги опирается на согнутую руку и припадает губами к его шее.

Это его самое чувствительное место, и Тэхён _ненавидит_ тот факт, что Юнги знает об этом. Его горячее дыхание посылает по телу Тэхёна мурашки и нетерпение, похоже на момент перед тем, как ты прыгаешь в воду и задерживаешь дыхание. Подняв трясущиеся руки, Тэхён находит пальцами загривок Юнги. Его обрезанные ногти проводят белые полосы по мягкой коже, по коротко стриженным волосам, и Юнги, прикусывая кадык Тэхёна, издаёт низкий звук.

— Ты же не против засосов? — интересуется Юнги со смешком, не ожидая ответа, и, открыв рот, сильно засасывает место под подбородком Тэхёна. Тот дёргается из-за покалывающего ощущения и откидывает голову на одеяло. Юнги, устав, опускается на Тэхёна, и его бедро давит на член Тэхёна, второе _очевидно_ чувствительное место.

— Не против, если ставить их будешь не только ты, — отвечает Тэхён с трудом, разводя ноги как можно дальше, и Юнги молча улыбается. Поднявшись с помощью колена Тэхёна, Юнги стягивает через голову толстовку, и Тэхён следует его примеру.

— Ты не погладил футболку? — спрашивает Юнги, выгибая бровь, и Тэхён закатывает глаза с усталым _заткнись_ , вытаскивая запястье из узкого рукава. Откинув худи на другую сторону, Тэхён смело хлопает по своему животу, и Юнги возвращается на место.

Когда Тэхён жадно целует Юнги, ему вспоминаются слова Джемина, что если он ничего изменит, он закопает себя. Сейчас Тэхёну почему-то кажется, что он _уже_ делает это. Его пальцы пробегаются по разноцветной ткани на плечах Юнги, вжимаются в каждую попадающуюся кость, и горят. Тэхён чувствует в себе этот огонь. Плевать на секс, плевать на отношения, плевать на слова других, Тэхён хочет быть единственным, кто имеет право целовать Юнги.

Возможно, это больше не обычная симпатия, которая проходит через несколько месяцев. Никто не объяснял Тэхёну, что такое любовь или симпатия, поэтому он не знает, как ведут себя люди, которые влюблены. Что вообще из себя представляет любовь? Это бодрящая дрожь, заставляющая Тэхёна тянуть Юнги за шею к себе? Это внимательный взгляд Юнги, ни на секунду не покидающий его лица? Это большие ладони Юнги, отодвигающие край футболки Тэхёна и захватывающие его кожу? Это пугающие слова, которые звучат в голове нестройным эхом?

Никто не объяснял Тэхёну, что такое любовь, поэтому для него это всё перечисленное.

Губы Юнги везде; они крадут дыхание Тэхёна, оставляя его глупо хватать ртом прохладный воздух, покрывают его лицо короткими поцелуями. Губы Юнги безвозвратно оставляют свой след, и живот Тэхёна связывает в пугающий узел. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Юнги сможет почувствовать коленом его член, поэтому Тэхён останавливает Юнги за плечи.

— Я хочу сделать тебе засос, — поспешно объясняется Тэхён, сглатывая, и вместе ответа Юнги сжимает пальцы вокруг его за талии. Это пускает новую волну наслаждения по животу Тэхёна. Запнувшись, Тэхён закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы заглушить любой вырывающийся звук.

— Окей.

Тэхён потерянно моргает, когда Юнги слезает с него, но растерянное выражение лица озаряется пониманием, когда тот ложится на спину и тянет Тэхёна на себя. В сентябре Тэхён постеснялся бы сделать это, но тот Тэхён в прошлом. Тэхён из декабря с готовностью забирается на чужие бёдра и не вздрагивает, когда их обхватывают знакомые ладони.

— Хочешь, я сниму футболку? — внезапно спрашивает Юнги, и Тэхён, не успевая подумать, рьяно кивает. Юнги, самодовольно улыбнувшись, приподнимается и тянет за ворот футболки. Аккуратно сложив её пополам, Юнги откладывает футболку в сторону и падает обратно.

Тэхён застывает, тяжело дыша через рот, и разглядывает Юнги под собой. Тэхён знал, что Юнги худой, но, оказывается, что, кроме этого, его плечи широкие, и у него есть намёк на пресс. То, что привлекает внимание Тэхёна больше всего, это татуировка. Язык Тэхёна из-за чего-то вдруг ощущается сухим, и он с трудом глотает.

Чёрная татуировка Юнги небольшая, размытая и напоминает неразборчивый текст. Она находится под грудной клеткой с правой стороны, где заканчиваются рёбра, и Тэхён с волной стыда и характерного жара признаётся самому себе, что хочет прикоснуться к ней губами или _языком._

Поддаваясь неожиданному порыву, Тэхён стаскивает свою чёрную футболку и, не выворачивая, бросает её за спину. Глаза Юнги расширяются, проходясь снизу вверх, и Тэхёну хочется прикрыться.

— Блин, это стрёмно. Я не д-

— Нет, подожди, — обрывает Юнги, протягивая ладонь, кончики пальцев касаются мягкого живота. Тэхён испуганно втягивает его, и Юнги ободряюще улыбается. — Ты красивый, не стесняйся.

Тэхён открывает рот в попытке подобрать слова и неуверенно кладёт руки на плечи Юнги. Они твёрдые и слегка липкие из-за пота, и это впервые, когда Тэхён трогает кого-то не в дружеском смысле.

Когда пальцы Юнги, двигающиеся вниз, останавливает ремень Тэхёна, Юнги заинтересованно прищуривается и нажимает большим пальцем на кусок смуглой кожи. Мышцы Тэхёна автоматически сокращаются, вызывая мурашки, и _да_ , это новое чувствительное место Тэхёна.

— Если я сделаю что-то не то, останови меня, хорошо? — Юнги склоняет голову в сторону, чёрная чёлка закрывает его глаза, и Тэхён задерживает дыхание. Зацепившись большим пальцем за металлическую пряжку, Юнги вдруг дёргает за неё, и Тэхён падает вперёд. Поставив в последний момент ладонь сбоку от надплечья Юнги, Тэхён с осторожностью нависает над ним. — Что насчёт засосов, не передумал?

— Нет, я х-хочу, — спустя двадцать секунду рука Тэхёна начинает затекать, и он, смутившись, медленно ложится на Юнги. Там, где их тела соприкасаются, Тэхён чувствует самый настоящий пожар. Ему хочется трогать, трогать и _трогать._ Запомнить своими ладонями резкие изгибы Юнги, чтобы после того, как это закончится, у него осталось _хоть что-то._

Тэхён пробовал делать засосы недели назад, но его губы всё ещё помнят. Прижавшись носом к шее Юнги, Тэхён с успокоением вдыхает бергамотовый запах его одеколона и целует тонкую кожу. Одна из ладоней Юнги оглаживает его поясницу, уходя вниз, и Тэхён дрожит.

Облизнувшись, Тэхён оставляет на шее Юнги открытый поцелуй и затягивает губами большой кусок. Поднимаясь такими широкими поцелуями, Тэхён останавливается под ухом Юнги, где есть небольшое место за мочкой, и кусает там. Юнги выдыхает. Пальцы его свободной руки зарываются в длинные волосы Тэхёна, оттягивая их, и в этот раз Тэхён не может сдержать стон. Это неприличный и позорный звук, и Тэхён прячет губы в острой линии челюсти Юнги, чтобы заглушить самого себя.

Когда Тэхён только начинал курить, его голова всегда становилась ватной, а язык жгло, и то, что он чувствует в данный момент, очень похоже на давнее ощущение. Это как приятное опустошение, где нет ни удушающих мыслей, ни плохого настроения, ни тебя. _Ничего._

Лишь непристойное пламя. Тэхён готов поспорить, что когда Чеён говорила, что он сгорит, она имела в виду совершенно другое.

Его глаза начинает щипать, и Тэхён зажмуривается, пока под веками не появляются золотистые пятна. Запах одеколона Юнги приводит его в чувство, и Тэхён слепо двигается, пытаясь отыскать маленькие губы Юнги.

Тем, кто целует первым, оказывается Юнги. Теперь его пальцы находят шею Тэхёна, окольцовывая и ведя наверх, и холодное кольцо на большом пальце пускает искру по позвоночнику Тэхёна. Она отрезвляет.

Их поцелуй получается медленным и томным. Несмотря на то, что ему хочется сделать что-то, что подпитает кипящий огонь внутри, Тэхён пропускает через себя каждый вздох Юнги и каждое движение его губ и пальцев. _Каждый_ звук. Это больше не приятное опустошение, это отчаяние.

Неужели Филипп чувствовал то же самое, когда Юнги касался его?

Прежде чем Тэхён успеет сделать что-то неправильное, Юнги разрывает поцелуй, глубоко вдыхая, и перехватывает запястье Тэхёна. Его мизинец путается в тонком цепочном браслете, и Тэхён отдёргивает руку от бедра Юнги.

— Давай остановимся, прежде чем сделаем что-то, что доставит тебе дискомфорт? — спрашивает Юнги, восстанавливая дыхание, и Тэхён с пылающими щеками сползает с него. — Мелкий?

— Да? — откликается Тэхён, ища свою футболку, и шустро прячет под ней своё тело. Манящая вспышка безумия покидает его, и Тэхён садится на пятую точку, неосознанно скрещивая руки на груди.

— Не делай так, если не хочешь разбираться с моим стояком, — хмыкает Юнги, высовываясь из-под ворота футболки, и подмигивает покрасневшему Тэхёну. Свалившись поперёк кровати, Юнги хлопает по мягкому одеялу. Тэхён, развязывая волосы и надевая резинку на запястье, устраивается под его боком. — Ты же помнишь, что я ни к чему не принуждаю тебя?

Тэхён угукает, ложась на вытянутую руку Юнги, и его приобнимают за лопатки. Где-то под красно-жёлтой тканью есть неразборчивые строки, и Тэхён оставляет там робкое прикосновение. Юнги прижимает его к себе, и ладонь Тэхёна автоматически скользит по выпирающим рёбрам.

— Мы сделали татуировки в конце первого года, — вдруг говорит Юнги, словно прочитав мысли Тэхёна, и перебирает пальцами по его спине. — Я ни разу не ходил на коррекцию, поэтому она смазалась.

— Что там?

— Слова из одной песни, которую я написал с Хосоком. Мы забросили работу над ней, но в моём блокноте вроде как должен быть текст, — соблазнительный жар постепенно утихает, и Тэхён проваливается в родное тепло тела Юнги. Устроив голову на его ключице, Тэхён с трудом вздыхает. Постыдное желание, может, и ушло, но боль в его груди нет. — Я покажу тебе потом.

— Хорошо.

Тэхёну понравился вечер, проведённый в компании Джемина и его друзей, он подарил мнимое ощущение зарождавшейся дружбы, но, как бы Тэхён ни радовался, он устал. Иногда его утомляет общение даже с Еын и в основном молчащим Чонгуком, а там у него было целых _шесть_ собеседников. Поэтому здесь, в пустой квартире и руках Юнги его тело расслабляется. Юнги может говорить без остановки, и Тэхён всё равно не устанет, потому что это _Юнги._

Тэхёну говорили, что его присутствие заставляет чувствовать спокойствие и умиротворение, но он не знает, насколько это правда. Именно ему становится легче, когда он рядом с Юнги. Жаль, что после того, как тот начал нравиться ему, эта легкость окрасилась оттенками чего-то тяжёлого.

Каждый раз, когда Юнги неосознанно напоминал ему, что между ними ничего не будет, Тэхён обещал себе, что позже со всем разберётся. Но вся проблема в том, что это позже так и не наступило. Страх заставляет его убегать и держаться за мысль, что их отношения не закончатся на плохой ноте. Это похоже на надежду, что Юнги передумает.

Вопросы, которые сводят Тэхёна с ума больше всего: что он должен делать, и что он _может_ сделать, чтобы избежать печального финала для них обоих?

— Знаешь, куда пошли Хосок и Камилла? В какой-то крутой ресторан для парочек, — Тэхён возвращается в реальный мир, когда Юнги целует Тэхёна в макушку и останавливает ладонь на его талии. Поёжившись из-за горячего дыхания, Тэхён двигается и выпрямляет руку на груди Юнги. — У них сегодня трёхлетняя годовщина.

— Серьёзно?! — приподнимая брови, Тэхён выворачивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Юнги, и тот мягко улыбается. — Мне казалось, что они чуть-чуть встречаются.

— Не-е, ты чего. Они почти с начала универа вместе. Хосок называет Камиллу любовью всей своей жизни, — хохотнув, Юнги нажимает на нос Тэхёна, и тот трясёт головой, насколько позволяет поза. — Я не удивлюсь, если они после выпуска поженятся.

— Это круто… — Тэхён выдыхает, переворачиваясь на живот, и едва упирается подбородком в грудь Юнги, поддерживая себя рукой. Юнги мычит, запуская пальцы в чистые волосы Тэхёна. Вдохнув запах одеколона Юнги, Тэхён прикрывает глаза и тает.

— Хотя, если честно, я удивлён, что они продержались так долго.

— Не говори так, — мямлит Тэхён, грея ладони о твёрдое тело Юнги, и прислушивается к шуму бойлера и бегающему по квартире Косточке. Удивительно, что он ещё не прибежал сюда с оглушительным лаем. — Если они любят друг друга, они продержатся ещё дольше.

— Я не уверен, — Юнги пожимает плечами, из-за чего Тэхён недовольно открывает глаза и возвращается на своё место. Это неприятная тема для разговора, и она заставляет кровь Тэхёна закипать. Полудрёма, в которую Тэхён начал проваливаться, исчезает. — Люди обычно не борются за любовь, а сразу сваливают.

— Все ситуации разные, Камилла и Хосок могут быть исключением, — приподнявшись, Тэхён находит глаза Юнги и то, что он видит там, заворачивает его внутренности в узел. — Если человек хочет остаться и любить, он останется.

— Возможно. Я ещё не встречал таких людей, — облизнувшись, Юнги проходится взглядом по лицу Тэхёна и тоже смотрит в его глаза. — Хочешь секрет, Тэ?

Тэхён кивает, не двигаясь, и Юнги просовывает пальцы под его ладонь. Они большие, узловатые и такие _знакомые._ За последнее время Тэхён успел выучить их очертания наизусть.

— Иногда, когда злобная часть внутри меня отключается, я начинаю завидовать Хосоку и Камилле. У них удивительно здоровые отношения, — Юнги играется с его пальцами, не поднимая взгляда, и уголки губ Тэхёна опускаются. Он не в состоянии разгадать Юнги, когда тот не смотрит на него. — Это тупо и бесит меня, но иногда… мне хочется того же.

Джемин сказал, что он не хочет фантазировать о невозможном, и в эту же секунду Тэхён понимает, что это правильный путь. Он должен перестать спрашивать самого себя, что ему делать. Невысказанные _а что если_ ничего не решат.

Вместо вызывающих горечь вопросов и терзаний, Тэхён должен собраться и просто _сделать._

— Мы… мы могли бы… — вполголоса говорит Тэхён, прочищая горло, и пальцы в его волосах останавливаются. Заморгав, Юнги переводит взгляд на Тэхёна, и на его лице отображается непонимание. — ...встречаться…

— Не шути так, мелкий, — придя в себя, Юнги отмахивается, и противная слюна вяжет рот Тэхёна. — Чтобы встречаться, у нас должны быть чувства.

— У меня они есть… — шепчет Тэхён, ощущая себя маленьким в руках Юнги, и его нижние веки жжёт. — У меня есть… чувства…

— _Что?_ Тэ, если ты так пытаешься пошутить, то это не смешно, — Юнги быстро убирает ладони, оставляя после себя тёплый след присутствия, и Тэхён садится. Если секунду назад он чувствовал себя маленьким, то сейчас он не маленький, он _крошечный._

— Я не шучу… Ты нравишься мне, Юнги, — продолжая шептать, говорит Тэхён и до отрезвляющей боли кусает нижнюю губу. Юнги пристально смотрит на него, пытаясь что-то найти. У Тэхёна нет того, чего он хочет. — Возможно, даже больше, чем просто нравишься…

Это первый раз, когда Тэхён признаётся в своих чувствах. В его семье не говорят _я люблю тебя._ В его семье говорят _мы гордимся тобой, но всё равно наймём репетиторов, чтобы ты сдал TOEFL на высокий балл_ и перечисляют на банковскую карту Тэхёна миллионы вон. Ему не нужны деньги. Всё, чего Тэхён когда-либо хотел, это быть нужным и любимым.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь или что?

— Это не розыгрыш! — восклицает Тэхён, ненавистная тошнота поднимается по его горлу, и о, Тэхён прекрасно знает, _что_ это за тошнота, и что последует за ней. — Я знаю, что я не нравлюсь тебе, но пойми, что я не шучу.

— Не нравишься мне? Я никогда не говорил, что ты мне не нравишься, — произносит Юнги, недоверчиво хмурясь, и Тэхён с силой вжимает пальцы в глаза, чтобы остановить жжение. То есть, всё это время его чувства могли быть взаимными? — Чего ты хочешь от меня, я не понимаю?

— Я? Ничего, — шипит Тэхён, ему трудно дышать, и его ладони начинают дрожать. _Не злись, пожалуйста, только не злись, тебе восемнадцать, ты справишься с этим._ — Ты уже сто раз говорил, что не будешь встречаться со мной, я запомнил это.

— Да, потому что я не встречаюсь. Я не вижу смысла начинать то, что рано или поздно закончится.

— Это я _тоже_ запомнил. Я вообще не собирался говорить тебе о своих чувствах, но осознал, что молчание убивает меня, — сжав трясущиеся пальцы, Тэхён осмеливается посмотреть на Юнги, и тот смотрит на него в ответ. В его глазах Тэхён видит всё и одновременно ничего. — Но почему, _почему_ мы не можем попробовать? Ты мне нравишься, я не хочу уходить.

— Ты в любом случае уйдёшь-

— Если Филипп или твоя мама-

— Не смей приплетать сюда мою мать, — цедит Юнги, и Тэхён сжимает зубы. Теперь они оба раздражены. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что-

— Нет, я имею понятие. Я знаю тебя, Юнги, и все твои страхи, все твои-

— Ты знаешь только то, что тебе было позволено узнать.

— Да? Серьёзно? — комично приподняв брови, Тэхён наклоняет голову, копируя привычку Джемина, и впивается пальцами в одеяло под собой. 

В эту игру нужно играть вдвоём.

— Надо было слушать Филиппа, он ведь предупреждал меня, — усмехнувшись, когда Юнги поражённо открывает рот, Тэхён забирает с края кровати своё худи и спрыгивает на пол. Юнги, подорвавшись, поднимается вслед за ним. Когда его хватают за запястье, Тэхён разворачивается и толкает Юнги в грудь.

— Откуда?.. Ты говорил с Филиппом?

— Да, и он сказал, что ты используешь людей ради секса, — свалившись на матрас, Юнги поднимается на локтях и, не моргая, смотрит на Тэхёна. Тот надевает худи, грубо дёргая за ворот, и зачёсывает назад упавшие на глаза волосы. — Но, так как я не готов к сексу, подозреваю, что мне здесь делать нечего.

Юнги догоняет его, когда Тэхён выходит из комнаты, и они сталкиваются в проходе. Врезавшись спиной в дверной косяк, Тэхён отталкивает от себя Юнги, который снова пытается взять его за руку, и делает первый шаг в сторону коридора.

— Тэхён!

— А куда подевался «мелкий»?! Почему ты называешь меня по имени только сейчас, когда я миллион раз до этого говорил, что мне не нравится моё прозвище? — не разворачиваясь, фальшиво удивляется Тэхён, и из гостиной прибегает Косточка. Он пытается запрыгнуть на ногу Тэхёна, но Тэхён перескакивает через него и продолжает идти. Ему необходимо на свежий воздух, и он готов уйти отсюда даже босым и неодетым.

— Куда ты собрался? — спрашивает Юнги, требовательно сжимая запястье Тэхёна, и тот оборачивается к нему бушующим ураганом. — Давай всё обсудим?

— Не трогай меня, иначе… — Тэхён не договаривает, из последних сил пытаясь дышать ровно, и испепеляет Юнги сверху вниз. — Нам нечего обсуждать. Если мне сказали «нет», я принимаю это за «нет».

Когда взгляд Тэхёна спотыкается о тёмно-красные пятна на шее Юнги, он дёргаёт рукой вправо и сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Теперь не только его руки, Тэхён трясётся полностью из-за переполняющей злости, и ему хочется что-нибудь уронить. Или пнуть. Или сломать. Тэхёну неважно что. Он обязан разрушить хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не разрушиться самому.

— Мы должны обсудить… вещи.

Косточка пронзительно лает, прыгая между ними, и этот звук отражается в черепной коробке Тэхёна, словно железный молоток. Вдавливая короткие ногти в ладони, Тэхён отступает от Юнги и пятится к выходу.

— Какие «вещи»? То, что когда я признался тебе в любви, ты подумал, что я шучу? То, что ты используешь людей, потому что тебя когда-то бросили и после этого ты бросаешь всех первым, чтобы не было боли? — спрашивает Тэхён, разрывая зрительный контакт, так как он бьёт по его сердцу, и оглядывается в поисках учебной сумки.

— Тебе восемнадцать, откуда ты знаешь, что такое любовь? — с трудом выдавливает Юнги. Когда он приближается, Тэхён отшатывается в сторону.

— Тебе двадцать два, не думаю, что ты сам знаешь, что это, — цедит Тэхён, поднимая с полки сумку, и наматывает на запястье длинную лямку. — Я не позволю тебе вытирать ноги о мои чувства.

— Чего? _Я?_ Вытираю? — шипит Юнги, на его лице малоприятный оскал, и глаза Тэхёна по новой щиплет. Нет, он не будет плакать и не потратит ни одной слезы из-за Юнги. — Я просто пытаюсь дать тебе понять, что не стоит разбрасывать такими серьёзными словами. Ты путаешь сим-

— Я люблю тебя, — перебивает Тэхён. Сумка из его руки выпадает на пол, и Косточка, перепуганно подпрыгнув, уносится по коридору вглубь квартиры. Глаза Юнги блестят, отражая жёлтый цвет ламп, и Тэхён прикусывает середину нижней губы. — Я люблю тебе до ноющей боли в груди.

— Тэхён, пожалуйста… не усложняй, — Юнги взрослый парень и не выглядит маленьким, но всё, что Тэхён видит в данный момент, это хрупкость, которую тот всегда мастерски прячет.

— Я- я правда люблю. И я устал прятать свою любовь к твоим нестандартным шуткам и цветным волосам. Они уже не цветные, но да, мне нравилось это. Ещё мне нравилось, что ты внимательный и заботливый. Еын никогда не говорит об этом, но я знаю, что ты хороший куратор, — Тэхён наклоняется за сумкой, иначе он не сможет говорить, если будет смотреть на Юнги. — Вероятно, ты прав, и я называю любовью другую вещь, но я чувствую это.

— Даже если это… я всё равно не смогу дать тебе того, чего ты хочешь.

— Я знаю, — в который раз за вечер безжизненно отвечает Тэхён, потянув за молнию, и натыкается пальцами на крафтовую обложку. Это блокнот, который одолжил ему Юнги. — Я молчал всё это время, потому что _знал_ , что ты не заводишь отношения, и это бессмысленная трата времени. У меня была надежда на шанс. Но я так больше не могу.

— Ты бросаешь меня? — надломленно спрашивает Юнги, и Тэхён осторожно кладёт блокнот на галошницу. Вытащив из неё ботинки, Тэхён обувается и забрасывает лямку сумки на плечо. Ему жизненно необходимы пространство, смена обстановки и время на размышления, иначе он взорвётся.

— Нет. Наверное. Я без понятия, это зависит от тебя, — пожав плечами, Тэхён поворачивается к двери и ловит своё отражение в зеркале. Его встречают влажные из-за первых слёз глаза, бледное лицо и россыпь бардовых засосов на открытой шее. Если Тэхён посмотрит выше своего плеча, он также увидит отражение потерянного Юнги. — Если ты захочешь рискнуть и попросишь меня подождать, я буду ждать. Я готов попробовать преодолеть всё, что заставило тебя перестать верить людям, но если ты скажешь, что ничего не хочешь, я уйду.

— Ты уходишь _сейчас_ , — высоко говорит Юнги, шмыгая носом, и пальцы Тэхёна, сжавшие ручку двери, застывают. — Все всегда уходят, чтобы я ни делал.

Тэхён молчит какое-то время, прислушиваясь к беготне Косточки на фоне и рваному дыханию Юнги, и понимает, что до взрыва осталось меньше минуты.

— Может, ты заслуживаешь этого.

Единственный звук межквартирного коридора — это его шаги. Уши Тэхёна дёргаются, когда дверь за его спиной закрывается, и он сжимает пальцы вокруг лямки так сильно, что чувствует, как грубый материал врезается в кожу.

Когда Тэхён преодолевает первый этаж, тошнота окончательно переполняет рот, и Тэхён широко открывает его. Отвращение к сложившейся ситуации подталкивает Тэхёна к крику, но вместо него выходит напряжённый хрип.

Тэхён ненавидит злиться, потому что у него не получается контролировать это. Чтобы не сорваться, Тэхён должен оставаться спокойным. Он должен молчать и проглатывать негативные эмоции.

Поморщившись, Тэхён сгибает ногу и изо всей силы пинает перила. Они начинают качаться, и Тэхён окаменев, хватает их обеими ладонями; сумка скользит по его плечу вниз.

Зажмурившись, Тэхён роняет голову на перила, и внезапный удар пускает по нему отрезвляющую боль. Ударившись ещё раз, Тэхён пропускает через каждую клеточку своего тела режущую дрожь.

Он вспоминает ледяную воду, льющуюся за шиворот его дорогой рубашки, сухие пальцы, вжимающиеся в мокрый затылок, и хриплый голос няни.

_Почему ты такой шумный? Твои родители пытаются заработать деньги, почему ты не можешь быть таким же спокойным, как Намджунни?_

Да. Тэхён спокойный. Он управляет своими эмоциями, не они им.

Выпрямившись, Тэхён подносит к лицу правую руку и, отодвинув серебряный браслет, впивается зубами в смуглое запястье. Убедившись, что он всё ещё здесь, никуда не исчезает, и атаки не будет, Тэхён поправляет лямку сумки и продолжает спускаться по лестнице.

_Всё хорошо. Всё временно. Твоя жажда к разрушению с целью освобождения тоже временна._

Коридор почти не освещён, и темнота обволакивает его. Тэхён едва поднимает ноги, упираясь ладонью в металлические перила. С каждым новым вздохом злость отпускает его, и Тэхён кривит губы в улыбке. Неужели его так легко разозлить? Хотя, когда большую часть своей жизни ты проводишь один, тебе не на кого злиться.

Если честно, Тэхён немного завидует Чонгуку и Еын, потому что они открыты на эмоции. Почему-то кому-то незнакомому, например Джемину, рассказывать о своих любовных переживаниях не страшно, но Чонгука и Еын Тэхён боится. Скорее всего, он не хочет, чтобы они узнали по-настоящему его и разочаровались. Тем более, Еын пережила вещи более серьёзные, чем Тэхён, а Чонгук сейчас сближается с Чимином, и нарушать их покой своими проблемами будет кощунством. Лучшие друзья так не поступают.

Неспешно преодолев оставшиеся этажи, Тэхён нажимает на кнопку и толкает дверь. Она не поддаётся то ли из-за мороза, то ли из-за бог знает чего другого, и Тэхён пинает её пяткой. Поднятую ступню пронзает отдача, и Тэхён шипит. Навалившись, он всё-таки открывает дверь и с облегчённым выдыхом попадает на улицу.

Хлёсткий порыв морозного ветра кидает в лицо Тэхёна сухой снег, и одновременно с этим Тэхён понимает, что забыл у Юнги дублёнку и телефон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's scene:  
> ( i hate myself 'cause i found out, that i'm not happy without you, it's a little less bright without you ) ;  
> without you — steve void & austn.
> 
> taegi's scene:  
> ( i thought that we were close, but now that door is closed. when did we lose control, guess you don't need me ) ;  
> i just wanna know — nf.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry — The Rose**

Нет, Тэхён не вернётся. Он лучше пройдёт пешком до братства и замерзнёт, но не вернётся.

Плевать на телефон и дублёнку, Тэхён купит себе новые.

Скривившись, Тэхён проезжается подошвой по слою снега, выбивая в воздух белые хлопья, и засовывает сжатые кулаки в карман-кенгуру на худи. Очередной порыв ветра заставляет Тэхёна вздрогнуть и упрямо двинуться вперёд. Натянув на голову капюшон, Тэхён огибает дом и выходит к тротуару. Где-то рядом должна быть автобусная остановка, и Тэхён по наитию поворачивает направо.

К чёрту Юнги, к чёрту его проблемы, к чёрту влюблённость Тэхёна. Он справится и без Юнги. Если Тэхён не нужен ему, он не станет умолять. Тэхён как обычно похоронит сегодняшний вечер где-то глубоко в своей голове и двинется дальше. На Юнги свет клином не сошёлся, Тэхён справится один.

То и дело пиная небольшие сугробы, Тэхён проходит по убранному тротуару несколько ярдов, когда поблизости внезапно гудит белая машина. Подпрыгнув, Тэхён возвращается в реальный мир и смеряет сбросивший скорость транспорт раздражённым взглядом. Водитель сигналит ещё раз, и Тэхён останавливается, скрещивая руки на груди. Какое-то время ничего не происходит, и без движения Тэхён начинает замерзать. Решив идти дальше, Тэхён растирает плечи ледяными ладонями и делает первый шаг по направлению остановки, как его внимание привлекает открывающаяся дверь и знакомая макушка чёрного цвета.

— Если ты сейчас не залезешь в машину, я заверну на тротуар и перееду тебя, — злобно говорит Чеён вместо приветствия и, оттолкнув дверь кончиками пальцев, возвращается на водительское сидение. Пристегнувшись, Чеён выгибает идеально выщипанную бровь и с силой нажимает нижней частью ладони на середину руля. Тэхён дёргается из-за оглушающего звука и послушно ныряет в бежевый салон. — Наконец-то, блять.

— Что ты здесь дел-, — начинает Тэхён оборачиваясь за ремнём безопасности, и его слова обрываются чем-то тяжёлым и подозрительно пахнущим его одеколоном. Стянув с лица непонятую вещь, Тэхён сжимает её в пальцах и соображает, что это его дублёнка. Однако Тэхён не успевает ничего спросить, так как в следующую секунду в его лоб врезается что-то твёрдое и падает на колени. — Ау!

— Нехуй вещи свои где попало оставлять, — отрезает Чеён, нажимая ногой на педаль акселератора, и Тэхён с гримасой трёт стремительно краснеющее место. Нажав большим пальцем на боковую кнопку телефона, Тэхён видит в окне уведомлений пропущенные звонки от Намджуна-хёна и Чонгука. Вздохнув, Тэхён кладёт дублёнку на согнутые колени (места между бардачком и его сидением катастрофически мало), роняет телефон в карман и, в конце концов пристегнувшись, откидывает голову на спинку. — Поздравляю, ты первый, кто заставил Юнги реветь, а не наоборот.

После этой фразы в груди Тэхёна что-то неприятно скребётся.

— Ты говорила с ним?..

— Нет, забралась по стене дома и выкрала из его квартиры твои шмотки. А ты как, блять, думаешь? — спрашивает Чеён низким голосом и раздражённо выдыхает, из-за чего Тэхён решает промолчать. Бросив на него мимолётный взгляд, Чеён закатывает глаза и набирает скорость. — Он позвонил мне в слезах. Ты рассказал ему обо всём?

— Да, — Тэхён опирается локтем об окно, переводя взгляд на подсвечивающиеся в темноте здания, и долго смотрит на вечерний Чикаго. Когда Тэхён понимает, что они едут не в сторону братства, он внутренне подбирается. — Куда ты везёшь меня?..

— Собираюсь убить, а труп сбросить в озеро. Видишь на задних сидениях розовый плед? Вот ты в нём скоро будешь, — из-за услышанного Тэхён выпрямляется, автоматически шаря рукой по карману в поисках телефона, и Чеён насмешливо фыркает. — Расслабься, идиотина, я везу нас в тихое место.

— Это звучит ещё страшнее, — с лёгкой паникой отзывается Тэхён, поворачиваясь к Чеён, и она смотрит на него с усмешкой. — Это вообще-то не смешно.

— Я хочу поговорить с твоей костлявой задницей, перестань дёргаться, — цыкнув, Чеён тянется к автомобильному держателю, к которому прикреплён её телефон. Когда экран загорается и на нём появляется входящий вызов, подписанный, как «Сачон Мин», Чеён отклоняет его и открывает Spotify. Тэхён прикусывает верхнюю губу, догадываясь, что это Юнги. Отклонив вызов ещё раз, Чеён увеличивает громкость и возвращается на место. — Слушай.

Это корейская группа, которую Тэхён не знает. Чей-то мужской голос извиняется и начинает рассказывать историю о вещах, которых не вернуть. Когда его нижние веки обжигает предательскими слезами, Тэхён шмыгает носом и усмехается.

— Ты издеваешься?!

— Иногда музыка говорит лучше слов, — отвечает Чеён, не отвлекаясь от дороги, и беззвучно подпевает на припеве. Тэхён наблюдает за её выразительно двигающимися губами и неверяще качает головой.

— Это кто?

— The Rose, моя любимая группа. Мы с Юнги и Камиллой были на их концерте в Корее, — при упоминании Юнги улыбка пропадает с его лица, и Тэхён отводит взгляд на невысокие здания за окном. Чеён не замечает этого, продолжая петь выученные наизусть строки. — Была бы у них ещё не дерьмовая компания, конечно.

Тэхён не понимает, что это значит, но автоматически кивает, отключаясь. Они с Чеён никогда не были близки и не общались лично вне стен клуба, поэтому разговор с ней без привычных оскорблений и насмешек пропитан неловкостью.

Чеён больше ничего не говорит, Тэхён тем более молчит, отстранённо смотря в чистое окно, и они слушают следующие песни в тишине. Когда там мелькает маленький магазинчик с ослепляющей в темноте вывеской «Лучшие Слаши Чикаго», Чеён останавливается и выдёргивает телефон из автомобильного держателя.

— Какой у тебя любимый вкус? — спрашивает Чеён, ставя машину на ручной тормоз, и выключает фары. Тэхён оборачивается к её фигуре, едва различимой в полутьме. Единственный свет — фонарь впереди и разноцветные блики от вывески на лице Чеён. — Ну?

— Эм, дыня?.. Мне всё равно?..

— Сиди здесь, — показав Тэхёну знак _я слежу за тобой_ , Чеён выходит на улицу и хлопает дверью. Выпрямившись, Тэхён выглядывает из окна и следит за тем, как Чеён исчезает в стеклянных дверях.

— Что я делаю? — произносит Тэхён в пустоту, пытаясь осознать, почему из всех людей в мире он проводит время с Чеён и почему это не ощущается таким непривычным, каким должно. Это неловко, да, но не непривычно. Отрезвляюще хлопнув себя по щеке, Тэхён устраивается на сидении поудобнее и сетует на то, что оно настроено не на столь длинные, как у него, ноги.

Чеён возвращается через десять минут, держа в руках два пластиковых стакана с трубочками. Забравшись в машину, Чеён всовывает их в автомобильные подстаканники между сидениями и пролезает назад.

— Только не засри здесь ничего, это тачка Момо, — плюхнувшись на водительское место с бутылкой водки, Чеён сбивает с неё алюминиевую крышку и добавляет прозрачную жидкость в цветные напитки. Тэхён морщит лоб из-за странного содержимого, похожего на перемолотый лёд, и с осторожностью берёт протянутый в его сторону стакан. — Чё с лицом?

— Что такое слаши?

— Фруктовый лёд, — Чеён наклоняется к чёрной трубочке и с удовлетворённой улыбкой отпивает тёмно-красную жидкость. — Дыни не было, я взяла апельсиновый.

— Спасибо, — Тэхён делает пробный глоток, и его рот омывает горечью цитруса и алкоголя. Опустив руку, сжимающую оранжевый стакан, на живот, Тэхён выгибает левую бровь. — Их продают даже зимой?

— Сумасшедшие люди с любовью к слашам найдутся в любое время года, — хмыкнув, Чеён запрокидывает голову и прикладывает к губам горлышко бутылки. Глаза Тэхёна расширяются, когда Чеён шумно глотает.

— Тебе разве можно пить за рулём?..

— А ты кто, полицейский? Заберёшь мои права? — провокационно подавшись вперёд, Чеён наклоняет голову в сторону и заставляет Тэхёна отвести взгляд на лобовое стекло. Закрутив крышку и отбросив водку на розовый плед, Чеён прислоняется к спинке сидения. — Расслабься, от двух глотков мне ничего не будет.

Это не успокаивает, но Тэхён не хочет, чтобы Чеён разозлилась, поэтому послушно замолкает и со вздохом обхватывает губами белую трубочку. Водка ощущается не так, как вино, которое он пил пару часов назад, и Тэхён, привыкая, высовывает язык.

Они снова едут в тишине. Чикаго, который так и не стал для Тэхёна родным, проплывает мимо, и радостные люди, отдыхающие в свои законные выходные, напоминают ему, что жизнь продолжается. Даже если Тэхён чувствует, что отказ Юнги изменил что-то, это не имеет значения для остальных.

Тэхён всего лишь крохотная часть, из которой состоит весь мир.

Завернув на пустую парковку, Чеён останавливает машину по середине неё и заглушает двигатель. Музыка резко обрывается, и Тэхён может расслышать своё свистящее дыхание из-за заложенного носа.

— Пойдём, — зовёт Чеён, оставляя в подстаканнике свой пустой стакан, и хватает с задних сидений растянутый плед. Тэхён, втянув через трубочку остатки слаша, следует за ней.

На улице всё так же холодно, как и было после захода солнца, но почему-то ветреннее. Тэхён понимает почему, когда Чеён ведёт его по убранным дорожкам мимо заснеженного газона и саженцев тощих деревьев и забирается на бетонные сидения. Их встречает бесконечная тьма.

— Это моё самое любимое место, — произносит Чеён после затянувшейся паузы и опускается на корточки. Тэхён садится вслед за ней и, не рассчитав силы, больно ударяется пятой точкой.

Любимая музыкальная группа… любимое место… Может, он раздражает Чеён не так сильно, как думал.

— Я никогда не был здесь.

— А ты хоть раз выходил за пределы кампуса?

Тэхён хмыкает, потому что да, он выходил, и последний раз был в клубе. Поморщившись из-за воспоминаний (там не было приятных вещей, кроме знакомства с Джемином), Тэхён прячет руки в карманах дублёнки и натыкается пальцами на пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Kent с фиолетовой кнопкой, серьёзно? После него же ощущение, как будто тебе нассали в рот, — с отвращением посмотрев, как Тэхён вытаскивает из прямоугольной пачки сигарету, Чеён поджимает губы и достаёт свои. Тэхёну хочется фыркнуть, потому что Esse ничем не лучше.

— Это пачка Суён, — защищаясь, говорит Тэхён, и в глазах Чеён мелькает непонятная эмоция. Вытащив из кармана кожаной куртки карандаш, Чеён выдёргивает из тонких пальцев Тэхёна сигарету и что-то пишет на ней.

— Когда ты выкуришь её, я жду объяснения, почему ты ушел от Юнги без телефона и дублёнки, понял? — вернув сигарету Тэхёну, Чеён выводит серые буквы на своей, и Тэхён с трудом различает «Суён». На его сигарете написано «Юнги».

— А ты расскажешь про себя? Секрет за секрет? — спрашивает Тэхён, кивая на ладони Чеён, и та молча щёлкает зажигалкой. Наклонив голову, Чеён выпускает в воздух белый дым, смешанный с паром, и перемещается на пятую точку. — Ладно…

Чеён ядовито улыбается, с ожиданием смотря на Тэхёна, и тот отворачивается к чёрной глади озера, двигающегося вместе с порывами ветра. Маленькие фонари за его спиной бросают на воду тёмно-жёлтые блики, и Тэхён не спешит, раскуривая сигарету.

Людям вроде становится легче, когда они выговариваются, да? Тэхён не уверен, но решает попробовать.

Когда сигарета уменьшается до фильтра и бледные буквы, складывающиеся в «Юнги», испаряются, Тэхён оборачивается в поисках мусорного контейнера. Рядом нет ничего, что хотя бы отдалённо напоминало его, поэтому Тэхён мысленно извиняется перед природой и кидает окурок под ноги. Докурив, Чеён запускает бычок куда-то вперёд, и он гаснет, упав в нерастаявший снег.

Подняв с колен скомканный плед, Чеён накрывает им себя и Тэхёна, и Тэхён натягивает на плечо мятый край. Вблизи маленького тела Чеён и шерстяной ткани становится теплее, Тэхён соединяет пальцы в замок и упирается подошвой в бетонное покрытие.

С чего стоит начать?.. У Тэхёна нет опыта, поэтому он начинает с сентября. Тэхён рассказывает о несерьёзной влюблённости в Хосока, о первых встречах с Юнги и последующих поцелуях в его комнате, о желании подружиться, о договорённости под названием «друзья с привилегиями» и об обещаниях подождать, пока Тэхён будет готов. С горящими щекам Тэхён не забывает упомянуть о том, что осознал свои чувства к Юнги во время похода, и чем дольше он говорит, тем легче ощущаются его слова. Оказывается, открываться не так сложно; когда Тэхён слышит самого себя, он словно делает это со стороны, и ему не страшно, что Чеён слышит всё это тоже.

— И я сказал, что, возможно, он заслуживает этого…

— А ты умеешь быть довольно жестоким, — забавляясь, хмыкает Чеён, и её плечо прожигает в Тэхёне приятное ощущение, что он здесь не один. Засунув ладони в карманы чёрной куртки, Чеён глубоко вздыхает и отворачивается к озеру. Там ничего не меняется, и Тэхён цепляется за это ощущение стабильности. — Но тупорылый Юнги реально заслуживает этого. Он заебал убегать от ответственности.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, он делает это, потому что думает, что все отношения заканчиваются.

— Конечно заканчиваются, — Чеён фыркает, стуча каблуками на ботинках. — Всё заканчивается, если не работать над этим.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Тэхён, прокручивая про себя последнюю фразу Чеён, и непонимающе хмурится. Чеён, посмотрев на него краем глаза, закатывает глаза.

— Как ты думаешь, настоящая любовь — это чувство или осознанный выбор? — выгибая правую бровь, внезапно уточняет она, и это вводит Тэхёна в замешательство. — Я понимаю, что ты ещё мелкий и тупой, да и я сама недоразвитая, но чем раньше ты поймёшь это, тем лучше.

— Эм… это чувство?

— Неправильно, — Чеён больно жмёт указательным пальцем на бедро Тэхёна, и он дёргается, приподнимая ногу. — Мне похуй, что произошло между тобой и Юнги, это не моё дело, но я на сто процентов уверена, что вы разошлись, потому что были нацелены на разные вещи. Вряд ли вы снова сойдётесь, так как у этого парня один мусор в голове и он твёрдо верит, что никто и никогда не захочет остаться ради него. Его вообще по-хорошему надо бы к мозгоправам за шкирку притащить, чтобы в его пустой башке поковырялись.

— Я-я хотел… остаться, — с каждым словом Чеён в горле Тэхёна образуется невыносимый комок, который он не может проглотить, как бы ни пытался. Хрустнув пальцами, Тэхён кладёт их на колени и успокаивающе проводит по холодным джинсам. — Я хотел что-то сделать, чтобы ему стало легче, но, наверное, ему не нужно это…

— Ему нужна хорошая встряска, — низко говорит Чеён, проворачивая в пальцах длинную сигарету, и Тэхён автоматически тянется за своей пачкой. — Если ваша стычка как-то повлияла на него и заставила две последние мозговые клетки работать, то уже хорошо.

— Я могу как-то помочь ему?.. — не подумав, спрашивает Тэхён и кривится, потому что пообещал себе похоронить сегодняшний вечер, но в итоге не может сделать это. Он не перестал испытывать к Юнги симпатию. _Или даже любовь._ Это всё слишком запутанно и непонятно, чтобы характеризовать одним словом.

— Попробуй поговорить с ним через пару дней, когда вы оба успокоитесь, — зажигалка освещает лицо Чеён, подчёркивая тёмные круги под карими глазами, и Чеён прищуривается. Не задумываясь, Тэхён принимает из её ледяных ладоней зажигалку и закуривает, втягивая щёки вместе с табачным дымом. — Насрать, что между вами, любовь или симпатия, это всё ещё выбор. Просто поговорите и выберите, что будет дальше.

Тэхён не до конца вникает в слова Чеён, но послушно кивает, откладывая информацию в голове, и опирается на плечо Чеён. Не разговаривая, они курят в тишине, окутанной темнотой и едва слышимым шумом воды. Тэхён, не моргая, застывает взглядом на бескрайней глади и думает, думает, _думает._ После того, как желание что-нибудь сломать исчезло, Тэхён может остановиться и подумать. Будет ли Юнги говорить с ним после высказанных в порыве слов и ухода? Тэхён считает, что в первую очередь необходимо заботиться о себе, но… это Юнги. _Юнги_ , который поддерживал его увлечение дорамами и аниме, мгновенно распознавал грусть Тэхёна и выслушивал страхи о каминг-ауте перед его семьёй.

Тэхён не хочет боли, но он также не хочет, чтобы боль испытывал Юнги.

_Господи, такими темпами я сойду с ума._

Опустив голову, Тэхён сильно затягивается, встречая привычное жжение во рту и горле, и облизывается. На его губах остался привкус водки и апельсинового слаша, и это заглушает горечь табака.

— Эй, слышь, ты не замёрз? — Чеён толкает его колено своим, и Тэхён мотает головой. В отличие от Еын Тэхён безразличен к холоду и спокойно терпит низкие температуры. Да, сейчас его уши и заживающий нос покалывает из-за мороза, а пальцы, держащие сигарету, с трудом разгибаются, но это же зима, во время неё всегда холодно. — Тогда посидим ещё пару минут.

Отстранённо угукнув, Тэхён вертит головой, рассматривая асфальтированные дорожки, аккуратно посаженые деревья и наземные фонари, и отмечает этот момент в голове. Интересно, вспомнит ли его Тэхён через полгода? А через год? Или этот разговор с Чеён забудется, как забываются многие другие вещи?

Когда Чеён перекладывает сигарету в левую ладонь и прячет правую под пледом, Тэхён вспоминает, что Чеён писала и на своей сигарете тоже.

— Почему ты ненавидишь Суён? — спрашивает Тэхён, следя за эмоциями на лице Чеён, и она кривится, проходясь языком по обветренным губам. Тэхён жмёт на бедро Чеён, повторяя её жест, и она бесшумно выругивается. — Секрет за секрет, помнишь?

Чеён не отвечает, прикусывая верхнюю губу, и задумчиво смотрит на свои чёрные джинсы. Затянувшись последний раз, Чеён бросает окурок под ноги и тушит его небольшим каблуком на толстой подошве. Тэхён, докурив, разжимает пальцы и извиняется перед природой во второй раз.

— Мы были лучшими друзьями в старшей школе, — сухо начинает рассказывать Чеён и поднимает колено к груди. Опустившись на него щекой, Чеён двигает челюстью, и Тэхён поворачивается к ней полубоком, держась за двигающийся край пледа. — Когда мы поступили вместе в наш университет и стали соседками по комнате, я поняла, что она нравится мне. Меня выворачивает из-за этой возни с чувствами, поэтому я почти сразу же призналась ей.

— Она отвергла тебя?..

— Нет, она сказала, что мы можем попробовать быть вместе, хотя мы обе знали, что она сраная гетеро и никакого шанса нет, — Чеён выпрямляется, отпуская плед, и он скатывается по её спине вниз. Тэхён, стянув свою часть, пытается накрыть Чеён всем пледом, но она больно бьёт его по пальцам. — Ненавижу, когда люди так делают. Ненавижу, когда люди не говорят открыто о том, что чувствуют. Она не хотела ранить мои чувства, поэтому всегда держала свой ебальник закрытым. Она дура. Тупица. Идиотка. Она пыталась сохранить нашу дружбу, но в итоге сохранила _ничего._ Я ненавижу её.

— Чеён, — зовёт Тэхён, обеспокоенно хмурясь, и кладёт на надплечье Чеён ладонь. Злобно фыркнув, Чеён сдавливает пальцы Тэхёна, вырывая из него болезненный вскрик, и выворачивает их. — Ладно, ладно, я понял, извини.

— Перестань слюнявиться, мне поебать на твоё сочувствие или что ты там чувствуешь, — отпуская ладонь Тэхёна, Чеён дёргает ногой и стучит ею по бетону. — Пусть будет счастлива с Чангюном или с любым другим парнем, меня это уже не касается.

Тэхён хотел бы разбираться в человеческих отношениях, потому что так он смог бы что-нибудь подсказать Чеён. Вряд ли она нуждается в его советах, но Тэхён хотя бы _попытался_ бы.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что произошло? — наугад спрашивает он и отстраняется, ожидая нового удара, но Чеён с равнодушным выражением лица ведёт левым плечом.

— Возможно, но моя жизнь не бесконечна, я не буду тратить её на сожаления о прошлом, — отвечает Чеён, прищуриваясь, и всматривается в безграничное озеро перед ними. Тэхён присоединяется к ней через секунду. — Меня просто бесит сам факт того, что это произошло. Момо говорит, что мне будет легче, если я отпущу Суён, поэтому я сделаю это. Не факт, что в ближайшее время, но когда-нибудь я сделаю это.

— Момо… дала тебе хороший совет, — осторожно говорит Тэхён, прислушиваясь к успокаивающему шуму озера. Чеён кивает, и Тэхён видит это краем глаза.

— Момо всегда даёт хорошие советы, — Чеён усмехается, и Тэхён готов поклясться, что её губы дрожат, словно она сдерживает улыбку. — Меня окружают идиоты, но не Момо. Она умнее вас всех.

Теперь Тэхён сам улыбается, потому что это, наверное, впервые, когда он слышит, как Чеён признаёт кого-то. Но он не удивлён, потому что это Момо. Они с Тэхёном не близки, но Момо действительно классная. Жаль, что у них не было шанса подружиться.

Прокашлявшись, Тэхён вдыхает морозный воздух, чтобы сказать, что ему нравится Момо, когда его телефон вдруг вибрирует, пуская по телу неожиданные мурашки. Цыкнув, Тэхён выуживает из неудобного кармана дублёнки мобильный и съёживается. Намджун-хён снова звонит ему.

— Ч-чёрт, не-ет, — сжав телефон в пальцах, Тэхён с гримасой разглядывает фотографию старшего брата и зажмуривается. Они увидятся через несколько дней, и эта мысль вводит его в необъяснимую панику, одновременно смешанную с тоской. Тэхён соскучился по своей семье, но не уверен, что в данный момент находится в здравом уме, чтобы разговаривать с ними.

— Чё с рожей? Почему не отвечаешь? — Тэхён открывает глаза, когда Чеён придвигается ближе и заглядывает в его телефон. — Чё за хер? Намджунни-хён?..

— Мой старший брат, — Тэхён выдыхает, потому что вызов обрывается. Выключив телефон, Тэхён опускает его в карман дублёнки и прячет окоченевшие ладони между бёдрами. — Я не хочу разговаривать с ним сейчас, он будет донимать меня вопросами, нашёл ли я себе девушку, или как-то шутить.

— Какую нахрен девушку, ты же гей, — Чеён непонимающе морщится, и Тэхён, выразительно улыбнувшись, вытаскивает руки и показывает ей два больших пальца. — Они не знают, что ты гей?

— Нет…

— А почему?

— _Почему?_ — переспрашивает Тэхён со смехом, похожим на истерический, и трясёт головой. Чеён бросает на него _что ты несёшь_ взгляд. — Это разве не очевидно?!

— Ты боишься осуждения, что ли?

— Ну как бы да, учитывая, что происходит в мире. Мои родители гомофобы.

— И чё? Зачем так париться из-за чужого мнения, если ты всё равно сдохнешь? Ты можешь сделать свой последний вздох в любой момент, и ничего из этого не будет иметь значения, когда над тобой опустят крышку гроба, — по Тэхёну проходится дрожь из-за упоминания смерти, и он поднимает плечи. — Поэтому делай, что хочешь.

— Но… я не могу.

— Господи, ну ты и идиотина, — закатив глаза, Чеён тянется к Тэхёну и с силой тычет длинным ногтем в его висок. Выпустив из губ смазанное _ай_ , Тэхён наклоняется влево, и Чеён показательно вздыхает. — У тебя всего одна жизнь, тупица, и она стоит того, чтобы прожить её так, как хочешь _ты._

Тэхён не согласен с Чеён, поэтому возвращается в прежнее положение и качает головой. Если он будет делать только то, что хочет, это не закончится ничем хорошим. Некоторые веще просто нельзя делать, как бы ты не желал, и каминг-аут находится в этом списке на первом месте. Тэхён был бы рад признаться родным, что он гей, но, скорее всего, признание вызовет у них негативные эмоции. Тэхён не готов к последствиям.

— Твои родители… они знают, что ты бисексуалка?..

— Конечно, — Чеён ухмыляется, убирая с лица взлохмаченные ветром волосы, и Тэхён переводит на неё взгляд, полный надежды.

— А как ты, эм, рассказала им об этом?..

— Тебе так интересно? — склоняя голову, издевается Чеён, и Тэхён насупливается. Не удивившись, Чеён цыкает и двигается на месте, чтобы устроиться на неудобном бетоне. — Я включила им «I Kissed A Girl» Кэти Перри, чтобы не тратить энергию на разговоры. Кстати, есть версия «I Kissed A Boy», поэтому можешь взять на заметку, я не буду злиться из-за плагиата.

Отмахнувшись от явной насмешки, Тэхён поворачивается корпусом к Чеён и с ожиданием смотрит на неё, но та молчит.

— И... как они отреагировали?..

— Так себе, могли и лучше, — Чеён поднимает раскрытую ладонь и поворачивает её из стороны в сторону. Так же, как и после рассказа Юнги о своём каминг-ауте, надежда внутри Тэхёна мгновенно вспыхивает и осыпается горьким пеплом. — Сначала отвели в церковь, но это, _естественно_ , не помогло, и меня избили, — задрав рукав кожаной куртки, Чеён показывает Тэхёну застарелый шрам на тыльной стороне запястья, рядом с выпирающей костью, и глаза Тэхёна расширяются. — Потом они захотели вернуть меня в детдом, но, слава Богу, мне хватило мозгов признаться после совершеннолетия, поэтому я просто съебалась, — глаза Тэхёна становятся ещё больше, и он молча смотрит на Чеён, хлопая ресницами. Заметив это, Чеён щёлкает языком. — Да, я приёмная, и чё?

— Ничего, но… получается, вы с Юнги не родные кузены?

— Тебя реально волнует только это сейчас? — едко смеётся Чеён, и щёки Тэхёна охватывает заметным румянцем. — Семья не зависит от крови, идиотина.

— Нет, я, эм, извини, я не подумал, — оправдывается Тэхён, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу, и открывает рот, но из него не выходит ни звука. За сегодняшний вечер он узнал слишком много информации, и его мозг отказывается так быстро обрабатывать её. — Я некорректно отреагировал.

— Да мне похер на твои извинения, я не в обиде. У Момо была реакция хуже, поэтому ты неплохо ещё справился, — поднявшись на ноги, Чеён вытягивается, щёлкая пальцами, и двигает корпусом, чтобы размяться. Тэхён наблюдает за ней и упорядочивает все события этого вечера. Странно, но после разговора он начинает чувствовать с Чеён непрочный контакт. Это было неловко и иногда стрёмно, однако не так ужасно, как он опасался. Чеён больше не выглядит, как грубая и злая старшекурсница, которая является его коллегой по клубу и подругой Чонгука.

Тэхёну любопытно, будет ли он ощущать эту непривычную связь, как было с Джемином и Чеён, всякий раз после того, как будет открываться другим?

— Ты думаешь, что если я скажу своей семье, всё пройдет не так плохо, как я надумываю?

— Возможно, кто знает, — Чеён пожимает плечами, сдёргивая с Тэхёна розовый плед, и складывает его пополам. Тэхён воспринимает это, как знак поднять пятую точку. Морозный ветер дует в их сторону, двигая верхнюю одежду. — Родители обычно не отказываются от родных детей, поэтому по уровню драматизма ты меня точно не перебьёшь.

— Да, — Тэхён опускает голову, некстати улыбаясь, и Чеён с прищуром смотрит на него снизу вверх. — Спасибо за этот разговор. Кажется, это то, чего мне хватало.

— Не тебе одному, — брови Тэхёна ползут вверх, исчезая под упавшей на лоб чёлкой, и выражение на лице Чеён сложно разобрать, но Тэхён находит в нём намёк на искренность. Шлёпнув по груди Тэхёна пледом, Чеён указывает головой в сторону вычищенных дорожек и перешагивает через бетонные сидения. — Пошли, я отвезу тебя в общагу, а то скоро всех людей распугаем твоими фиолетовыми фонарями на шее.

Не дожидаясь, Чеён быстрым шагом направляется к слабо освещённой парковке, а Тэхён, вспыхнув и коснувшись незакрытых воротом дублёнки засосов, спешит за ней.

◊

**Blinded — Emmit Fenn, The City Holds My Heart — Ghostly Kisses, Only One — UNB**

Поблагодарив Чеён ещё раз и попрощавшись с ней, Тэхён заходит в здание братства и раздевается. Закинув сумку на опущенное плечо, Тэхён поднимается на второй этаж и останавливается перед дверью с тяжёлым вздохом. Тэхён слышит приглушённые голоса Еын и Чонгука, поэтому стоит в коридоре какое-то время (проходящий мимо парень окидывает его подозрительным взглядом), собираясь с мыслями.

— …говорят, что у Хлои Тинг жесть как сложно, но она приносит результат, поэтому я хочу попробовать. Мне нравится её фигура, смотри, — когда Тэхён открывает дверь, Еын и Чонгук привычно сидят на его кровати с ноутбуком на их бёдрах. Еын стучит тёмно-бордовым ногтем по экрану, и Чонгук жалобно морщится, во что-то вглядываясь. — О, у неё пупок проколот, может тоже сделать?

— А нам обязательно худеть? — плаксиво спрашивает Чонгук, демонстративно сжимая свой мягкий живот, и Еын берёт его ладонь, чтобы Чонгук потыкал в её ногу. — Ты же и так худенькая.

— Скажи это нашим обвисшим задницам. Вообще-то я- О, Тэхён, привет! — отодвинув ноутбук на колени дёрнувшего подбородком Чонгука, Еын со стуком опускается на пол и кладёт на талию руки. — Как твоя свиданка с Юнги? Я ослепла, или он оставил тебе небольшие подарочки?

Неопределённо качнув головой, Тэхён стягивает через голову худи, поправляя задравшуюся футболку, и кидает его вместе с сумкой на дубовый паркет. Подпрыгивая из-за нетерпения, Еын с любопытством наблюдает за Тэхёном, который подходит к шкафу, и Чонгук встаёт рядом с ней.

— Тэхё-ён?.. — зовет Еын, когда Тэхён вытаскивает с полок нижнее бельё и чистую одежду для сна. Хлопнув дверцей, Тэхён молча поворачивается на женский голос, и Еын выразительно разводит руками. — Ты игнорируешь нас?

Боже, _нет._ Тэхён ни за что не станет игнорировать лучших друзей, но и разговаривать на личные темы не будет. _Не сможет._ Если Чонгук и Еын узнают о том, что иногда у него возникают проблемы с контролированием собственных эмоций, или поймут, что Тэхён настолько жалок, что позволил кому-то использовать себя, они разочаруются в нём. Тэхён не допустит этого. В глазах друзей Тэхён всегда спокоен и знает, что делать. Он не испортит их впечатление о себе.

— Мы с Юнги расстались, — наконец проговаривает Тэхён, держась за цветные вещи в руках, как за спасение, и сдёргивает со второй дверцы сухое полотенце. Еын беззвучно ахает, хлопая Чонгука тыльной стороны ладони, и Тэхён гримасничает. — Но всё хорошо, мы вроде как остались друзьями. И я не хочу разговаривать об этом, если честно. Извините.

— Всё окей, — вернувшись к кровати, Еын аккуратно опускает крышку ноутбука и прижимает его к груди. — Хочешь, устроим ночёвку и досмотрим «Бруклин 9-9», посмеёмся над Скалли и Хичкоком? — когда Тэхён молчит, отводя взгляд на дверь, Еын тянет Чонгука за рукав рубашки. — Ты же попросишь у Чимина разрешение на ночёвку? Чтобы Джихё не ругалась?

Чонгук рьяно кивает, соглашаясь, и они вдвоём смотрят на сгорбившегося Тэхёна. Он так устал за сегодняшний день, что ноги почти не держат его.

— Давайте отложим ночёвку, если вы не против? Я бы сразу лёг спать…

— Без проблем, тогда в следующий раз, — передав серебряный ноутбук ухнувшему Чонгуку, Еын подходит к Тэхёну, встаёт на носочки и обнимает его, не обращая внимания на одежду. Опустившись через несколько секунд, Еын хватается за надплечья Тэхёна и проходится по его лицу внимательным взглядом. — Ты как, хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Так хорошо, как вы никогда не будете, — нажав на кончик носа Еын, Тэхён улыбается, когда она закатывает глаза и отшатывается назад. Почесав нос, Еын возвращается к Чонгуку и забирает свой ноутбук. — Серьёзно, я чувствую себя прекрасно, просто это был тяжёлый день, и я устал после занятий с Марком и общения со всеми его друзьями.

— Ой, да, ты же интроверт, — Еын важно кивает, расправляя плечи, и Тэхён непроизвольно фыркает. Пару дней назад Еын подсела на типы личности и заставила Тэхёна и Чонгука пройти тест вместе с ней, а потом с какой-то гордостью, смешанной со снисходительностью, объясняла каждое их действие. В отличие от Чонгука, заинтересовавшегося вместе с Еын, Тэхён относился к этой ситуации с безразличием. — Поэтому, конечно, отдыхай.

— Спасибо, — дёрнув подбородком, Тэхён осматривает прижатые к груди вещи, вспоминая, не забыл ли что-то, и выходит из комнаты. До отбоя осталось совсем чуть-чуть, коридор пуст, так как все уже разошлись по комнатам, и Тэхён планирует провести последние минуты в воде.

Заперевшись в ванной комнате, Тэхён бросает на своё отражение утомлённый взгляд и видит там то же самое, что и утром, исключая оставшиеся после Юнги засосы. Закрыв глаза, Тэхён подносит руку к шее и надавливает подушечкой пальца на выступающий кадык.

Интересно, если Тэхён бы не признался, как могла закончиться их встреча, и радовался бы он засосам, или также считал бы их своим личным проклятием?

Когда Тэхён заходит в комнату после душа, в ней никого нет и горит лишь ночник. Неосознанно выдохнув, Тэхён комкает грязные вещи и кидает их рядом с худи и сумкой. Опустившись на заправленную кровать, Тэхён проходится задумчивым взглядом по половине стола Чонгука, по фотографиям его семьи в рамках, по флагу бисексуалов над изголовьем кровати и по коричневой толстовке с логотипом АСУ, которую точно оставила Еын. Зажмурившись, чтобы остановить знакомое ощущение в носу и слёзы, скапливающиеся в глазах, Тэхён падает на спину и лежит какое-то время в тишине.

Он правда должен поспать.

Забравшись под тёплое одеяло, Тэхён нагибается к сумке и вытаскивает телефон вместе с кейсом, где хранятся недавно приобретённые AirPods. Включив прохладный после улицы телефон, Тэхён опускается на подушку и ищет в Spotify любимую группу Чеён. Добавив последний альбом «Void», Тэхён переходит в «Любимые треки» и вставляет наушники.

Тэхён редко слушает музыку, в основном он делает это, когда едет на занятия или готовит, поэтому у него сохранено мало песен. Ещё у Тэхёна есть странность по поводу музыки, и ему постоянно хочется очищать её. Единственное, что Тэхён не трогает, это песни, которые порекомендовал Юнги.

Долистав до них, Тэхён жмёт мизинцем на первый трек и натягивает одеяло до подбородка. Благодаря спокойной мелодии и горячей воде Тэхёна наконец настигает долгожданное расслабление, и он закрывает глаза. К нему моментально приходят воспоминания, как они слушали все эти песни вместе с Юнги. Одна из них сильно связана с вечером, когда Тэхён испугался слов Филиппа, что Юнги бросит его, не дождавшись секса.

В итоге всё произошло наоборот. Тэхён первый оставил Юнги.

Считается ли формой самовредительства то, что Тэхён специально слушает музыку, которая пробивает его на эмоции?

Тэхён постарался отложить эти слова в дальний ящик, как только услышал, но сейчас он может позволить себе минуту слабости. Юнги сказал, что никогда не говорил о том, что Тэхён не нравится ему, и если это был намёк на взаимность, то Тэхёну лучше сразу же забыть об этом. Так будет больнее. Осознание того, что у них мог быть шанс, раздавит его.

По его щеке скатывается первая слеза, и Тэхён резко приподнимается, упираясь ладонями в шероховатую простынь. _Нет_ , никаких соплей, Тэхён спокойный, он умеет держать всё под контролем.

Ругнувшись себе под нос, Тэхён шумно шмыгает носом и откидывает одеяло в сторону. Выбравшись из кровати, Тэхён ставит грустную песню на паузу и натягивает на стопы чистые носки. Когда Тэхён бесшумно ступает на мягкий ковер, в коридоре ни души.

Включив на телефоне фонарик, Тэхён преодолевает второй этаж и спускается на первый. Там тоже везде темно, и с помощью белого свечения из мобильного Тэхён добирается до кухни. Ещё издалека заметив, что из арки льётся свет, Тэхён хмурится и осторожно подходит ближе. Кто-то приглушённо смеётся.

— Эй, что за дела? Мой доктор сказала правильные вещи, перестань, — Тэхён заглядывает на кухню в тот момент, когда Чимин с возмущением смотрит на бьющего по его руке Чонгука и разочарованно качает головой. Посмеявшись, Чонгук выпрямляется, сморщив в улыбке нос, и поворачивается на звук. Его лицо вытягивается, когда Тэхён неловко машет ладонью и проскальзывает к холодильнику. — Привет, ты чего не спишь?

— Пить… захотелось, — на ходу придумывает Тэхён, потому что на самом деле планировал что-нибудь приготовить, чтобы отвлечься и занять голову рецептом. Виновато скривившись, Тэхён дёргает за ручку холодильника и достаёт с боковой полки влажную бутылку воды. — Извините.

— Да ты чего, перестань, — отодвинув крайний стул, Чимин приглашающе хлопает по нему ладонью, но Тэхён мотает головой и поворачивает пальцами голубую крышку. Запрокинув голову, Тэхён жадно осушает половину бутылки и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони влажные следы над верхней губой. Чимин переглядывается с Чонгуком, словно разговаривая с ним без слов, и убирает пальцы со стула. — Тогда… спокойной ночи?

— Угу, сладких, — убрав бутылку в холодильник, Тэхён разворачивается и решительно покидает кухню. Он не помнит, как добрался до комнаты, потому что его глаза застилает пелена, и Тэхён спотыкается на пороге.

Хлопнув дверью и, вероятно, разбудив половину этажа, Тэхён судорожно выдыхает и наклоняется к кровати, опираясь на неё коленом. Не устояв в мягком носке на гладком полу, Тэхён съезжает вниз и бьётся лбом о прикроватную тумбочку. Вытащив наушники и стянув носки, Тэхён бросает их под стол и откидывается спиной на кровать.

— Ч-чёрт.

Тэхён не хочет завидовать Чонгуку и Чимину, потому что это плохо и он не знает всю ситуацию, но не может не делать этого, когда видит, как его лучший друг смеётся. Тэхён тоже мог бы смеяться, если бы не уничтожил всё.

Прижав колени к груди и обхватив их руками, Тэхён вжимается в голую кожу лицом и всхлипывает. Его сердце быстро колотится, отдаваясь в ушах, и Тэхён больше не сдерживается. У нет сил успокаивать себя.

Дорамы всегда приукрашивают действительность, потому что когда главные герои плачут, они делают это красиво. Их кожа редко краснеет, по лицу не текут сопли, и слёзы льются словно по заранее прописанному маршруту. Тэхён плачет не так. Из его груди вырываются непривлекательные звуки, ему становится тяжёло дышать, и влага размывает зрение. Впившись пальцами в смуглые ноги, Тэхён трясётся из-за сотрясающих рыданий и крепко зажмуривается.

— Тэхён?.. Господи… — Тэхён разводит колени, чтобы опустить голову и спрятаться, но Чонгук и без этого понимает, что происходит. Опустившись рядом с Тэхёном, Чонгук приобнимает его за плечи и наклоняется. — Что случилось?

— Я вс-сё испортил, — непривычно высоко для его низкого голоса отвечает Тэхён и не отстраняется, когда Чонгук притягивает к себе. Его волос касаются тонкие пальцы, и Тэхён дёргается, потому что так его трогал только один человек. Шмыгнув носом, Тэхён с силой вжимает левую ладонь в закрытый глаз, но это не останавливает солёный поток. Тэхён задыхается. — Я признался ему в чувствах и в-всё испортил. Он не х-хочет меня, зачем я вообще полез к нему?!

— Тш-ш, — шелестит Чонгук, прижимаясь к голове Тэхёна лбом, и проводит по его спине ладонью. Тэхён дрожит, выпуская из открытого рта противные звуки, и сдавливает колено трясущимися пальцами. — Дыши.

— Все вокруг говорили, что я д-должен бросить его, так как он использует людей, но я как мог с-сделать это? — Чонгук берёт его за руку, и Тэхён переплетает их пальцы, стараясь удержаться. — Его м-мама ушла, поэтому он не верит в долгую дружбу и, т-тем более, отказывается от отношений. Он говорил, что иногда чувствует себя лишним даже рядом с Чимином и Хосоком и д-думает, что они тоже уйдут.

Когда до Тэхёна доходит, _что_ он сделал сегодня, его голову стягивает из-за давления и непрекращающихся слёз.

— Я ведь тоже ушёл, Ч-Чонгук. Я бросил его одного, поддавшись эм-моциям.

Где-то глубоко внутри Тэхён знает, что не обязан ждать Юнги и тратить свои силы и время, но он не может по-другому. За проведённые вместе месяцы Юнги перестал быть для него чужим. Тэхён не хочет быть очередным человеком, оставившим Юнги, даже если в этом есть его вина.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — ласково говорит Чонгук, гладя Тэхёна по руке, и помогает ему подняться, держа за талию. Тэхён всё ещё плачет, дыша через рот, так как нос забило, и Чонгук усаживает его на край кровати. Вытащив из шкафа бутылку тёплой воды и салфетки, Чонгук садится перед Тэхёном на колени и протягивает ему голубую пачку с цветами и милыми кроликами. — Поговорим завтра?

— Н-не уверен, — запинается Тэхён, хватая воздух ртом, и вытаскивает первую салфетку. Чонгук мягко улыбается, держась за простынь по бокам от Тэхёна, и кивает.

— Поговорим, когда ты будешь готов поделиться?

Тэхён постепенно начал успокаиваться, но из-за слов Чонгука по его влажным щекам текут новые слёзы. Он так сильно любит своих друзей.

— Уже поздно, — когда Тэхён высмаркивается в сухие салфетки, умывается влажными и медленно выпивает всю воду, Чонгук указывает ему на кровать и поднимает воздушное одеяло. Тэхён отодвигается к стене и сжимает в кулаке футболку Чонгука, заметив, что тот выпрямляется. — Мне поспать с тобой?

Тэхёну стыдно быть таким слабым в глазах Чонгука, но ему невыносимо плохо одному, поэтому он испуганно кивает. Даже если кровать Чонгука недалеко, она будет ощущаться на бесконечном расстоянии от Тэхёна.

Выключив ночник, Чонгук забирается на матрас, непредназначенный для двух взрослых парней, и накрывает их одеялом. Тэхён кладёт под щёку ладонь и, стараясь уместиться на ограниченном пространстве, просовывает между коленями Чонгука своё. Подвигавшись, Чонгук кладёт на бок Тэхёна пальцы и пробегается ими по рёбрам. Тэхён дёргается из-за лёгкой щекотки, и Чонгук хмыкает где-то над его головой.

— Хорошо, что Еын здесь нет. Она бы защекотала тебя до слёз.

Против воли засмеявшись, Тэхён закрывает глаза, переставая вглядываться во тьму, и спокойно выдыхает. Чонгук, оставляя ладонь на талии Тэхёна, мычит что-то, похожее на колыбельную.

Прислушиваясь к убаюкивающему голосу Чонгука, Тэхён засыпает, и всё, что он видит во сне, это Юнги.

◊

**Just Tonight — The Pretty Reckless**

Тэхён замирает на грязезащитном коврике, когда дверь перед его лицом открывается и первое, что он слышит, это оглушающий альтернативный рок. Марк, наклонившись и держась за ручку, виновато улыбается и приветливо машет свободной ладонью.

— Подождёшь двадцать минут? Ребята сейчас соберутся и уедут на тренировку, — покраснев, Марк щёлкает замком за спиной Тэхёна и помогает раздеться. Кто-то из гостиной воет _но только сегодня ночью я не уйду, я буду лгать и ты будешь верить,_ и Тэхён застенчиво топчется у входа. Учитывая, что последнее время Тэхён провёл в относительной тишине, смена обстановки отрезвляет. — Посидишь в гостиной, пока я доделаю кое-что на кухне?

— Конечно, — намотав на запястье лямку сумки, Тэхён проходит вслед за Марком и не успевает ничего сказать, как тот пропадает за перегородкой.

Проводив его взглядом, Тэхён смотрит на диван и поднимает брови. Сидя посередине, Джено что-то читает в телефоне, двигая губами, и, видимо, грохочущий звук ничуть не отвлекает его. Джемин, уместившийся между разведённых ног Джено, лежит на его груди и с закрытыми глазами подпевает женскому голосу исполнителя. Точнее, не подпевает, а кричит.

— Привет! — громко здоровается Тэхён, подходя поближе, и Джено вскидывает голову с ослепляющей улыбкой. Толкнув Джемина ногой, Джено указывает Тэхёну на свободное место слева. Джемин, вздрогнув, часто моргает и прослеживает, как Тэхён садится в паре дюймов от них. — Привет!

Тэхён, как обычно, ждёт поцелуя, но Джемин, как и в тот раз, бросает на него безразличный взгляд и цепляется за руку Джено, лежащую на его животе.

— Марк Ли! — рявкает Донхёк, появляясь из коридора, и трясёт сжатыми в ладони чёрными носками. Марк, выглянувший из-за стены, выглядит так, словно его поймали на горячем, и хлопает длинными ресницами. — Хватит развешивать свои шмотки на жёлтой трубе, она не работает!

— А-а, а я думаю, почему ничего не сохнет…

— Боже, — закатив глаза, Донхёк обменивается с пристыженным Марком понятной только им улыбкой и, быстро приняв раздражённый вид, обращается к Джемину: — Выключи своё рокерское дерьмо, оно надоело!

— Не выключу, мы твоего Джастина Бибера всё утро слушали! — отвечает таким же криком Джемин, и Тэхён чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова. К счастью, на свете существуют такие люди, как Джено Ли, который выхватывает из пальцев Джемина пульт и ставит проигрывающийся на телевизоре клип на паузу. Ахнув, Джемин приподнимается и даёт Джено щелбан. — Грязный предатель.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — отправив Джено сердечко из указательного и большого пальцев, Донхёк пропадает в тени коридора, и после шума у Тэхёна звенит в ушах. — Я освобожу ванную через пять минут, Джен!

— Окей!

Грустно выпятив нижнюю губу, Джемин со вздохом укладывается на Джено обратно и, не моргая, пялится на натяжной потолок. Тэхён опускается на пол перед кофейным столиком, чтобы вытащить необходимые учебники и методички, и следит за Джемином краем глаза.

— У тебя что-то произошло? — с подозрением интересуется Тэхён, когда раскладывает все свои вещи, а Джемин всё также не двигается, не мешая Джено читать.

— Нет, — как будто в замедленной съёмке Джемин качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди. Тэхён выгибает правую бровь, подкладывая под себя согнутую ногу. — Просто… у тебя бывает такое, когда снится, что ты целуешься с кем-то, обнимаешься или банально _нравишься_ кому-то, а затем просыпаешься, и жестокая реальность бьёт тебя по башке?

— Бывает, — понимающе хмыкает Тэхён и опирается верхней частью туловища на диван. В старшей школе ему постоянно снились свидания и поцелуи, что дико раздражало. — У меня никогда не было отношений, поэтому я прекрасно представляю, как потом грустно возвращаться в реальный мир.

— Ага…

— Ты ещё ни с кем не встречался? — искренне удивившись, Джено выпрямляется, держа Джемина за талию, и Тэхён робко кивает. Отодвинув с лица взлохмаченные волосы Джемина, Джено наклоняет голову в сторону. — Но почему?! Ты же очень красивый, и у тебя мужественные черты лица и маленькие родинки милой формы, которые интересно расположены!

— Я, эм, не знаю… — смутившись, Тэхён отводит взгляд на засмеявшегося Джемина, и Джено, осознав сказанное, закрывает рот ладонью. Его бледное лицо начинает покрываться неровными пятнами.

— Извини!

— Перевожу с Языка Джено: я считаю тебя красивым, особенно какие-то необычные мелочи на твоём лице, поэтому то, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься, поражает меня до глубины души, — говорит Джемин монотонным голосом, изображая механический перевод из Google, и Джено щекочет его с возмущённым возгласом. — Что-о-о? — извивается Джемин, оборачиваясь к Джено через плечо, и закусывает нижнюю губу. — Скажи ещё, что имел в виду не это.

— Это… — сдаваясь, выдыхает Джено и отпускает Джемина. Тот ложится на его согнутое колено. — Извини, Тэхён, у меня проблемы с комплиментами.

— Ничего, — Тэхён отмахивается, помня их первую встречу, когда Джено также назвал его красивым, и подпирает щёку кулаком. — У меня вот, например, проблемы с тем, что мне нравятся люди, которые осознанно отказываются от отношений.

Уловив в голосе Тэхёна расстроенные нотки, Джемин со стоном перебирается на свободное место на диване и толкает Джено пяткой. Тот смотрит на него с вопросом на лице, и Джемин показывает взмахом двух ладоней, мол, _уходи._

— Девочкам нужно поговорить, проваливай, — когда Джено не двигается, недоверчиво прищуриваясь, Джемин перемещается на четвереньки и выталкивает его с дивана. Чуть не упав, Джено в последний момент ловит пролетающий телефон и угрюмится. — Донхёк наверняка уже освободил ванную, иди.

— И зачем так толкаться?

— Иди-и-и, — не прекращая махать ладонями, Джемин укладывается на спину, вытягивая ноги, и следит за тем, как Джено с притворно оскорблённым выражением лица подходит к коридору. — Не подслушивай!

— Ваши сплетни никому неинтересны, — вклинивается Донхёк, возникая в гостиной, и, не останавливаясь, скрывается на кухне. За перегородкой Тэхён видит, как он опирается на стол локтями и что-то говорит Марку, что заставляет его рассмеяться.

— Здесь негде спрятаться, — жалуется Джемин, убирая пульт на спинку дивана, и переворачивается на живот. Между их лицами внезапно остается несколько дюймов, и Тэхён отстраняется. Джемин игриво улыбается, скрещивая руки, и ложится на них. — Почему у тебя такие круги под глазками, «У меня есть парень»? Что-то с Юнги?

— Мы расстались, — это выходит мгновенно, и Тэхён даже не успевает подумать. Неужели он подсознательно доверяет Джемину, которого едва знает, что сразу же рассказывает обо всех тревогах? — Ну как расстались, ты знаешь ситуацию. Я понял, что устал находиться в подвешенном состоянии, и решил последовать твоему примеру. Я имею в виду, перестать надеяться на невозможное.

Лукавая насмешка на губах Джемина застывает и постепенно пропадает. Склонив голову, словно сова, Джемин долго разглядывает Тэхёна, проходясь взглядом вверх-вниз, и в конечном итоге с шумом выдыхает через рот.

— Сильно кричали друг на друга? — брови Тэхёна скрываются под чёлкой, когда он приподнимает их, удивляясь догадливости Джемина, и Тэхён с неприязнью морщит нос. — По шкале от тебя и Марка до Донхёка и Еын насколько шумно?

— Что? — Тэхён выпускает воздух из лёгких вместе со смехом, и Джемин выжидательно смотрит на него, закусив костяшку указательного пальца. — Не знаю, может, Чонгук?

— А Чонгук вообще разговаривает? — с издёвкой спрашивает Джемин, трясясь от смеха, и Тэхён хлопает его по выпирающей лопатке. — Ау, мне больно!

— Ты полностью состоишь из мышц, сомневаюсь, что я хоть как-то задел тебя, — парирует Тэхён, шлёпая Джемина уже по плечу, открытому футболкой без рукавов, и его бицепс напрягается. Закатив глаза из-за очевидной любви Джемина к позёрству, Тэхён перекатывается с одной ягодицы на другую, так как они начинают затекать, и поправляет запутавшиеся завязки толстовки. — Чонгук очень даже разговорчивый, когда рядом близкие для него люди. Или если ты говоришь о литературе.

— Ой, если литература, то это к Диане. Или к Чарли, — губы Джемина дёргаются, и он приподнимается на локтях. — Но плевать на них, мы говорим о другом. Как я понимаю, с Юнги всё прошло плохо?

— Просто ужасно.

Тэхён на секунду сомневается, но потом решает, что смысла скрывать нет, и рассказывает Джемину полную историю. Слушая Тэхёна, Джемин задумчиво втягивает щёки и водит пальцем по вельветовой обивке. Его длинный и фиолетовый ноготь контрастирует с ярко-жёлтой тканью.

— …и я без понятия, что это: любовь или симпатия, — заканчивает Тэхён, опуская плечи, будто на него давит невидимый груз, и Джемин вскидывает голову, отвлекаясь от дивана. — Мне кажется, что если я не разберусь с этим в ближайшее время, то свихнусь.

— А зачем ты всё усложняешь? — спрашивает Джемин, прищуриваясь, и подпирает подбородок выпрямленными пальцами. Тэхён непонимающе ведёт головой. — Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что мы не вешаем ярлыки на Джено? Знаешь, почему? — когда Тэхён мотает головой, Джемин ухмыляется и нажимает на белый пластырь на его носу, вырывая недовольный звук. — Потому что люди пытаются дать имя всему, но некоторые вещи не поддаются точному определению. Любовь и симпатия как раз из этого, — Тэхён наклоняется назад, чуть не падая, и холодные пальцы пропадают с его лица. — На Земле семь миллиардов человек, думаешь, мы все такие одинаковые, что наши чувства можно запихать в одну кучу? Я о-очень сомневаюсь в этом.

— Но любовь это же общее понятие, — возражает Тэхён, закатывая рукава бордовой толстовки, и Джемин, не моргая, смотрит на него. — Она может обозначать, что угодно.

— Я это и имею в виду, дурилка. Вдруг твои чувства это что-то среднее между любовью и симпатией? Какая вообще разница, как называть, если это то, от чего тебе хорошо? — Тэхён с сомнением улыбается, вспоминая последние дни и слёзы, и Джемин понимающе хмыкает. — Или херо вато.

— Или херо вато, — повторяет Тэхён, прыская, и ему становится тепло внутри. Джемин не решил его проблемы да и вряд ли бы смог, если бы захотел, но Тэхёну теперь хочется дышать полной грудью. — Одна девочка посоветовала поговорить с Юнги через какое-то время.

— Так и сделай. И не плачь попусту, мужики того не стоят.

— Ой да ладно, как будто ты ни разу не плакал.

— Конечно плакал. Я делаю это каждый раз, когда вижу того парня, — Джемин двигает пальцами вокруг своего лица, ослепительно улыбаясь, и Тэхён надеется, что он врёт. Они замолкают, Тэхён пытается отвлечь себя мыслями о предстоящем занятии с Марком и не слышит за спиной чьи-то шаги. — Я бы дал тебе ещё какой-нибудь совет, но я даже не целовался, поэтому вряд ли ко мне нужно прислушиваться.

— Бедный мальчик по имени Джемми, — Тэхён вздрагивает, когда перед его глазами мелькают ноги в спортивных штанах, и Донхёк укладывается на спину Джемина. Засопев, Джемин двигает плечами и застывает, позволяя Донхёку найти удобную позу. — Хочешь, я тебя поцелую?

— Давай, — вывернувшись, Джемин хватает Донхёка за фиолетовую макушку и притягивает к себе. Когда между их губами остаются считанные дюймы, Донхёк запрокидывает голову, и Джемин победно восклицает. — Ага, вот она, главная зассыха.

— Ты чё, сдурел?

— Даже если бы ты не встречался с Марком, я бы тебя всё равно не поцеловал. Как вы вообще делаете это? Поцелуи же омерзительные.

— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда тебя поцелует Ч-, — голос Донхёка переходит в возглас, потому что Джемин с лёгкостью переворачивает их и забирается на его узкие бёдра. — Слезь с меня!

— Я сильнее, ты забыл? — Донхёк поднимает ладони, держась за вытянутые руки Джемина, и они борются, двигаясь в разные стороны. Тэхён предусмотрительно отодвигается к кофейному столику и упирается в него плечом. — Тебе не поднять меня.

— Сраный качок, — шипит Донхёк в ответ, пиная спину Джемина коленями, но тот не обращает на это никакого внимания. Тэхён не понимает, придуриваются ли они или дерутся взаправду, поэтому зовёт их приглушённым _ребя-ят._ Его игнорируют. — Ма-а-арк!

Прежде, чем Марк появляется в гостиной с недоумённым выражением лица, Донхёк рывком приподнимается и подминает Джемина под себя. Голова Джемина свешивается с края дивана, и Джемин выгибает безупречно выщипанную бровь, с намёком смотря на Марка.

— Ты снимешь с меня своего парня, или мне сломать его хрупкие ручки? — насмешливо фыркнув, Донхёк перекидывает через туловище Джемина ногу и вскакивает. Когда он с заносчивой улыбкой протягивает раскрытую ладонь Джемину, тот берётся за неё, довольно улыбаясь, и Тэхён убеждается, что это была ненастоящая драка. — Всё, Ли, сегодня на тренировке тебе не жить.

— Во втором семестре я буду первым, кто предложит тренеру Гонсалес сменить капитана команды, — показав Джемину язык, Донхёк отплывает к Марку, одиноко стоящему у входа с тремя контейнерами для еды, и забирает один из них с салатовой крышкой. — Спасибо, Маркки.

— Не за что, — поцеловав Донхёка в губы, Марк переводит взгляд на Тэхёна. — Они опять дрались? — устало спрашивает он, и Тэхён поднимает плечи, не зная, как ответить правильно. Заглянув на мгновение в гостиную, Джено берёт предложенный ему контейнер с белой крышкой, салютует Тэхёну на прощание и испаряется.

— Это не драка, это спарринг, — поучительно произносит Джемин, спускаясь на пол к Тэхёну, и садится перед ним на колени. Наклонившись к лицу Тэхёна, Джемин клюёт его в щёку и призрачно проводит кончиками пальцев по однодневной щетине. Его ладонь слегка дрожит. — До встречи, крошка. Не плачь из-за сам знаешь кого. Если захочешь, я найду тебе с десяток свободных парней.

— И кого ты ему предложишь? — фыркает Донхёк, когда Джемин встаёт в полный рост и подходит к ним за последним контейнером. — Кто по-твоему подойдёт? Эрик Сон? Кевин Мун? Джейкоб Бэ?

— Нет, Эрик мой, — благодарно похлопав Марка по плечу, Джемин присоединяется к Джено в прихожей, и Донхёк щёлкает языком, следуя за ним.

— Не надо никого мне искать! — кричит Тэхён, прикладывая ладони ко рту, но Джемин отмахивается, всовывая ноги в берцы. Поверженно выпустив из надутых щёк воздух, Тэхён тянется к сумке за телефоном, и Марк неловко покашливает.

— Подождёшь ещё пять минут, я провожу их? — спрашивает Марк, поправляя очки, и Тэхён кивает, смирно усаживаясь перед разложенными принадлежностями. — Повтори пока первую двадцатку афоризмов, я скоро.

Застонав, Тэхён скрючивается и, посмотрев на выглядывающую методичку, как на своего главного врага, откладывает ненужные сейчас учебники в сторону.

◊

Бабушка всегда учила его, что ненависть — это разрушающая сила, незаслуживающая его внимания, но именно то, что чувствует Чонгук в данный момент, это ядовитая ненависть.

Расстроенно опустив ладони на пол, Чонгук хмурится и пристально смотрит на чёрное устройство перед собой, как будто это сможет заставить его работать.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не ломался? — вполголоса спрашивает Чонгук у бездушной машины и дует губы.

— Ты что-то сказал? — раздаётся низкое с правой стороны, и Чонгук поворачивает голову на звук. Когда его встречают одинаково вопросительные выражения на двух лицах, Чонгук стушёвывается.

— Нет, шредер просто… не работает.

— Он иногда перегревается, подожди немного, — Чарли улыбается, поправляя указательным пальцем очки в тонкой оправе, и Чонгук невольно улыбается, потому что у Чимина похожие очки, и они оба выглядят забавно. — Если так и не заработает, вызовем Саймона.

— Окей.

Кивнув и секундно посмотрев на наблюдающего за ним Чимина, Чонгук пересаживается ближе к шредеру и выключает его из розетки. На сегодняшнюю подработку не смогли прийти ни Еын, ни Джено, поэтому Чарли попросил Чонгука разобраться со старой документацией в его кабинете. Разобраться значило уничтожить, и Чонгук прилежно занимался своим делом, пока вредная машина не перестала работать.

— Ладно, Чимин, смотри, — подождав, пока Чимин подъедет на офисном кресле ближе, Чарли поднимает карандаш двумя пальцами и обводит стирательной резинкой на его кончике часть компьютерного экрана. — Давай начнём с первокурсников. У тебя на государственную академическую стипендию выходят Тэён Кван и Еын Чан. Если девочки сдадут экзамены на высший балл, я смогу сделать стипендию повышенной, скажешь им?

Чонгук, ненамеренно зацепившийся за знакомое имя, разворачивается полубоком и прислушивается.

— Ещё, если Чеён Сон планирует получать социальную стипендию и дальше, то мне необходим стандартный пакет документов, скажешь это тоже? — Чимин угукает, уткнувшись лицом в раскрытый блокнот, и записывает левой рукой каждое слово Чарли. Чонгук склоняет голову на бок. Чеён получает социальную стипендию? Что это значит? — Далее идут мальчики. Чонгук Чон и Тэхён Ким. Оценки Тэхёна, к сожалению, оставляют желать лучшего, но у него есть шанс исправиться во втором семестре.

_Ой, Чарли говорит про нас._

Подняв механическую часть шредера, Чонгук подаётся к столам и не двигается, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание.

— У Чонгука оценки лучше, поэтому он сможет выйти на стипендию. Я буду очень благодарен тебе, если ты передаешь ему, что подслушивать чужие разговоры неприлично, — распахнув глаза, Чонгук оборачивается, и Чарли уже смотрит на него с ожиданием. Вспыхнув, когда Чарли хрипло смеётся, Чонгук наклоняется к открытому шредеру и притворяется, что очень занят. — Не отвлекайся, Чонгук.

— Я не виноват, что вы так громко разговариваете, — обидчиво бурчит Чонгук, запуская ладонь в мелко нарезанную бумагу, и начинает перекладывать её в стоящую рядом картонную коробку.

Следующие минуты Чонгук честно очищает шредер, собирая разлетевшиеся по полу обрезки, и отвлекается на собственные мысли, чтобы не подслушивать Чимина и Чарли. Когда его колени затекают, Чонгук переваливается на левое бедро и отряхивает светлые джинсы.

В учебном корпусе в это время всегда тихо, поэтому Чонгук сразу же слышит, как на этаже кто-то появляется. Когда шаги становятся отчётливее, потому что неизвестный подходит ближе, Чонгук поднимает голову.

— Почему ты всё никак не запомнишь, что входить куда-либо без стука невежливо? — спрашивает Чарли, отвлекаясь от экрана компьютера, и указывает на только что открытую дверь. — Будь добр выйти и постучаться.

Издав утробный звук, Джемин кидает на ламинат спортивную сумку и возвращается в коридор. Старательно побарабанив кулаком по светлому косяку, Джемин шагает в кабинет, не дожидаясь ответа, и захлопывает за собой дверь.

— Так нормально? — спрашивает Джемин, не смотря на Чарли, так как его внимание привлекает сидящий на полу Чонгук, и подтаскивает к нему свою сумку. Бросив ключи от машины туда же, Джемин проходит к столу со стороны Чарли и ставит перед ним рождественский стаканчик из Старбакса. — Пацаны, извините. Я не знал, что вы тоже здесь, так бы всем купил кофе.

— Благодарю, но… что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — когда Джемин проскальзывает за его офисное кресло, Чарли пытается повернуться, но Джемин хватает его за широкие плечи и начинает усердно разминать их. Чарли постепенно расслабляется, и Джемин, чтобы ему было удобнее, наваливается грудью на чёрную спинку. — И почему ты без верхней одежды?

— Оставил в раздевалке. Зачем ты допрашиваешь меня? У Джено последняя пара, я не могу подождать его с тобой? — отвечает с усмешкой Джемин и двигается пальцами выше, к загривку, где начинаются волнистые пряди. Чарли вздрагивает, когда Джемин нажимает на нежную кожу длинными ногтями, и хватает его за запястье. — Эй.

— Ты нарастил их? — прищуривается Чарли, двигая руку Джемина к своему лицу, и тот недовольно мрачнеет.

— Нет, это мои собственные, просто отросли. А что, тебе опять что-то не нравится во мне? — Джемин горько хмыкает, выдёргивая растопыренные пальцы, и прижимает их к груди.

Чонгук, закончивший очищать ёмкость для бумаги, неуютно поводит плечами и пересекается взглядом с Чимином, который тоже выглядит так, словно находится не в своей тарелкой. Держась за плечо Чарли, Джемин обходит его офисное кресло и присаживается на шатающийся подлокотник.

— Я никогда не говорил, что мне что-то не нравится в тебе, — возражает Чарли и облокачивается на другой подлокотник, чтобы смотреть на Джемина снизу вверх. — Единственное, о чём я отзывался негативно, это цветные линзы. У тебя красивый цвет глаз, не меняй его.

— Ну да, карий. Как и у большинства корейцев, — закатив глаза, Джемин подаётся вперёд и вытягивает руку, чтобы опереться ею о прозрачную поверхность стола. — Мне скучно, над чем вы работаете?

Чарли выпрямляется, когда Джемин тянется к компьютерной мыши, и, опередив его, щёлкает левым пальцем по белой кнопке. Видимо, он что-то закрыл, потому что Джемин несогласно восклицает.

— Эй! Я хотел посмотреть, будет ли у меня стипендия!

— Узнаешь позже вместе с остальными.

— Почему ты такой тошный, О’Донован? Скажи хотя бы, моя стипендия больше, чем у Джено? Я умнее?

— У вас разные специальности, их нельзя сравнить, — строго отрезает Чарли своим привычным хрипло-низким голосом, и брови Джемина соединяются в одну линию. Обернувшись через плечо, он с укором смотрит на Чарли, и тот возвращает серьёзный взгляд. — Вы оба прилежные первокурсники с блестящими результатами.

— И всё? — Джемин выгибает правую бровь и прищуривается, на его нижних веках размазана чёрная подводка.

— И всё, — Чарли сжимает пальцами край стола, скользит взглядом по лицу Джемина, внимательно разглядывая, и останавливается на приоткрытых губах. — От тебя неприятно пахнет.

— Спасибо за комплимент моим духам, — холодно отвечает Джемин и встаёт с подлокотника, но Чарли хватает его за талию, и он чуть не падает на чужие колени.

— Нет, я не про это, я про табак. Ты начал курить?

— Я утащил у Тэхёна одну сигаретку, так как мне захотелось попробовать, — оттолкнувшись от обоих подлокотников, Джемин выходит из-за стола и прокручивается на месте. Чарли протягивает ладони, чтобы снова поймать его, но Джемин уже стучит берцами по направлению к Чонгуку и падает рядом с ним на колени. — Мальчики не могут сопротивляться моему шарму, когда я что-то прошу.

Чонгук застенчиво краснеет, когда Джемин подмигивает ему с обольстительной улыбкой, и складывает ладони вместе.

— Он плохо влияет на тебя? — продолжает Чарли, наклоняясь в сторону, чтобы разглядеть Джемина из-за экрана компьютера, и тот закатывает глаза.

— Отстаньте, проректор О’Донован, никто в этой жизни не сможет повлиять на меня, — на выдохе произносит Джемин, приминая ладонью белоснежную с пятнами от краски горку, и оставляет локоть на краю коробки. — Привет, Чонгук, — внезапно улыбчиво говорит Джемин, и Чонгуку кажется, что здесь есть какой-то подвох, но приветливо кивает и жмёт чужую ладонь. — Ты же близко общаешься с Тэхёном, да? — снова осторожный кивок. — Тогда как думаешь, он согласится, если я позову его на рождественский бал?

О, так вот оно что. Чонгук не уверен, что это хорошая идея, учитывая, что происходит между Тэхёном и Юнги, поэтому хмурится и пытается подобрать слова.

— Он… нравится тебе?

— Нет, Тэхён высокий, у него низкий голос и волнистые волосы, я таких не люблю, — отмахнувшись, Джемин хитро прищуривается. — Я планировал пригласить его, как друга. Если хочешь, пошли с нами.

— Нет, нет, спасибо, — Чонгук смущённо посмеивается, тряся ладонями, и его взгляд неосознанно переходит на Чимина. Тот щурится, читая вместе с Чарли информацию на экране компьютера, и протирает очки. Джемин, проследив за Чонгуком, понимающе усмехается.

— Декабрь — это время для любви, я въехал, — отряхнув прилипшие к пальцам бумажки, Джемин кивает на разобранный шредер. — Он снова не фурычит?

— Да, я пытался включить и выключить его, но ничего не получилось, — чуть ли не жалуется Чонгук, вспоминая про свои «тёплые» чувства к офисному устройству, и бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд, будто это поможет. — Ты знаешь, как починить его?

— _Естественно._ Это единственная вещь, которая вызывает у меня нервный тик, — поднявшись с кряхтением, Джемин пинает шредер носком обуви (Чарли просит не ломать собственность университета) и, вытащив из стеклянного органайзера на столе Дианы канцелярские ножницы, садится на корточки слева от Чонгука. — Там в лезвиях бумага постоянно застревает, надо чистить. Переворачивай верхнюю часть.

Чонгук без спора повинуется, потому что Джемин выглядит так, как будто знает, что делает, и аккуратно опускает механическую половину шредера на ёмкость для бумаги. Раскрыв ножницы, Джемин сгибается, упираясь локтями в колени, и начинает медленно выдёргивать действительно оставшиеся кусочки бумаги.

— Саймон Кёлер, знаком с таким? — Чонгук впервые слышит фамилию Саймона, но всё равно активно кивает, когда Джемин смотрит на него сквозь упавшую чёлку. — Тогда бегом к нему, у них с Полиной в кабинете есть специальное масло.

Чонгук встаёт, пошатываясь из-за затёкших ног, и берёт из бокового кармана его учебного рюкзака телефон. Они с Саймоном сегодня не разговаривали, но Чонгук слышал, что тот будет занят в гримёрной актового зала.

Засомневавшись, Чонгук оглядывается на Чимина, занятого разговором с Чарли, и Джемин бесцеремонно тянет его за подол салатовой рубашки, да так, что Чонгук слышит, как скрипит материал.

— Не бойся, никто не испарится, пока ты ходишь. Если они кинут тебя, я самолично довезу до общежития и по дополнительному запросу могу донести прямо до кровати, — хлопнув Чонгука по пятой точке, Джемин отодвигает его в сторону и ворчит, чтобы тот не загораживал свет.

Чонгук, не осмелившись отвлечь Чимина от работы, засовывает телефон в задний карман джинсов и с решительным вдохом выходит из кабинета прямо в слабо освещённый коридор.

◊

Конечно же, Чимин не оставляет Чонгука. Чарли отпускает их через час (Джемин убегает раньше, ни с кем не попрощавшись), и они подъезжают к братству вечером, когда начинает идти снег.

Отряхнув пушистые снежинки, успевшие осесть на его малиновых волосах, Чонгук заходит в дом вслед за Чимином и расстёгивает дутую куртку, зацепив зубами верхнюю часть.

— Чимин! — в прихожей появляется улыбчивая Джихё, её косая чёлка взлохмачена, а на шее висит синяя мишура. Возвышаясь за спиной Джихё, Юкхэй отплёвывается от серебристого дождика, попавшего в рот. — Мы договорились, завтра с утра приедут устанавливать на дом уличные гирлянды. Круто, да?

Чимин смеётся из-за энтузиазма Джихё и, освобождаясь от куртки, сталкивается с её кулаком своим. Чонгук взъерошивает волосы ладонью, скромно улыбаясь, и остаётся за спиной Чимина, поочерёдно поглядывая на Джихё и Юкхэя.

— Уберите дождик с прохода, а то кто-нибудь подавится.

— Не подавится, — фыркает кто-то, и улыбка Чонгука становится шире, потому что в прихожую заглядывает Лола. Его рот округляется в маленькую «о», когда он примечает, что в её тёмных волосах появились фиолетовые прядки. — Все, кто ниже шести футов, в безопасности.

Юкхэй, который такого же роста, что и Тэхён, шутливо подбоченивается, и дождик скользит по его лохматым волосам.

— Мы уже начали украшать дом без тебя, пошли покажу, — взяв только-только раздевшегося Чимина и Юкхэя под руки, Джихё утягивает их внутрь, и Лола провожает кураторов насмешливым взглядом.

— В том году она также сходила с ума перед Рождеством, — покачав головой, Лола машет Чонгуку, чтобы он следовал за ней, и они попадают в главный коридор. Несмотря на вечернее время, он переполнен студентами, и Чонгук встаёт на носочки, чтобы поприветствовать знакомых однокурсников. — Мы делаем украшения для ёлки, хочешь к нам?

— Конечно, — Чонгук проходит вместе с Лолой в гостиную и ищет взглядом Чимина. Его нигде нет, и Чонгук, стараясь не показывать явного разочарования, присаживается перед кофейным столиком с цветной бумагой, блёстками и пёстрыми мотками пряжи. Момо, наклонившаяся к коленям, резко выпрямляется и завязывает собранные волосы в высокий хвост. — Привет.

— Приветик, угадай, кто покинул команду «ЧМЛ» и заперся в нашей комнате, чтобы сделать домашку? — Момо упирается в деревянную поверхность локтями, и, когда Чонгук одними губами произносит _Чеён_ , показывает двумя пальцами «плюс». — Попадание с первого раза.

— Нам бы тоже следовало готовиться, но это проблема для Лолы и Момо из будущего, — вздыхает Лола, скручивая длинные волосы в пучок, и хлопает по обрезкам картона. — Так, Чонгукки, выбирай: звёздочки из ниток или скатерть из снежинок?

— Мне больше нравятся звёздочки, — недолго думая, отвечает Чонгук и кладёт на согнутую ногу свой рюкзак. В дальнем углу гостиной стоит ненаряженная ёлка, и она такая большая, что почти достигает потолка. — Вы отвечаете за ёлочные игрушки?

— Угу, смотри, сколько сделали, — Момо наклоняет к Чонгуку ящик из прозрачной пластмассы, и самодельные и магазинные игрушки перекатываются в сторону наклона. Чонгук кивает, дотрагиваясь пальцем до миниатюрной фигурки оленей Санта-Клауса. — Эх, а в том году была живая ёлка…

— Какая разница, они все одинаковые, — возражает Лола, разматывая ярко-оранжевый моток пряжи. Момо, поставив ящик на место, строит гримасу.

— Если ты готова убирать безобразие, которое остаётся после живых ёлок, то я тебе поставлю миллион таких в комнату, — говорит Чимин, вышагивая со стороны, и нагибается к Чонгуку, из-за чего Момо сдувается и забавно выпячивает губы. — Пойдёшь со мной? Суён попросила помочь.

— Не-ет, не забирай Чонгука, мы давно не болтали, — навалившись на колени Лолы, Момо крепко оборачивает вокруг запястья Чонгука пальцы с белым маникюром. Притворно сморщившись, Лола отсаживается назад, и Момо поддерживает себя второй рукой. — Я хочу узнать последние новости.

— Их… нет?.. — Чонгук пожимает плечами и послушно вытягивает руку, когда её начинают трясти. — Ничего не происходит?..

— Не верю, рассказывай!

— Кстати, я тоже хочу узнать последние новости, — вклинивается Лола, толкая бедро Чимина основанием ладони, и тот фальшиво вежливо улыбается.

— Со всеми последними новостями, включая табель успеваемости, ты можешь ознакомиться вместе со своим куратором, — обойдя Чонгука, Чимин захватывает двумя скрюченными пальцами нос Лолы, и та выпускает сквозь губы недовольный звук. — Она, кстати, на кухне.

— Всё, идите отсюда, — оттолкнув Чимина, Лола фырчит и убирает наверх цветные прядки, выбившиеся из хвоста. Чимин берёт её за локоть, с надоедливой улыбкой встряхивая. — Оста-ань.

— Пойдём, Чонгук, — оставив Лолу в покое, Чимин подаёт Чонгуку ладонь, и тот с лёгкостью поднимается, не забывая захватить рюкзак. Признав поражение, Момо хрустит пальцами и шеей и склоняется к столику, гле лежит её разблокированный телефон. — Ещё увидимся, девчонки.

— Ага.

— Обязательно.

Невольно улыбнувшись из-за вялых ответов девочек, Чонгук прощается с ними и идёт за Чимином обратно в общий коридор. Там они встречаются с Суён, одетой в джинсовый комбинезон и белую футболку, её губы привычно накрашены ярко-красной помадой. Юнги, которого Суён тянет за рукав толстовки, кривится и едва перебирает ногами.

— Почему я, Су?

— Потому что мне нужна мужская сила, а у Чангюна завтра последний зачёт, и он занят.

— Привлеки перваков, у меня нет праздничного настроения.

— Я тебе его сейчас создам, — твёрдо говорит Суён, перехватывая Юнги за локоть, и останавливается перед Чимином и Чонгуком. — О, приветик, Чонгук. Готов превратить это место в сказку?

Чонгук энергично кивает, вставая под лестницей, и плечо Чимина, прижимающегося к нему, приятно согревает, обволакивая.

— Что нужно сделать?

— Мы с Джихё и Сынхи договорились, что украсим лестницы светодиодными гирляндами. Они на батарейках, — во второй руке Суён держит за ручки коробку, чьим-то витиеватым почерком подписанную, как «Лампочки». — Последние два этажа на мне.

— Я здесь даже не живу, почему я должен заниматься этим? — продолжает Юнги с кислым выражением лица, и Суён ахает, хлопая его по блестящей нашивке на толстовке.

— Ты же _куратор_ , ты чего?

— Не ленись, Юнги, — насмешливо говорит Чимин, скрещивая руки на груди в поисках тепла, и Чонгук проходит взглядом по его белоснежной рубашке и тёмным брюкам. — Движение — это жизнь.

— Ага, а жизнь — это есть движение, — договаривает Юнги старую поговорку за Чимина и ложится верхней частью туловища на перила. — Меня бесит, что все вокруг такие счастливые.

— Ты перестань хандрить, и тоже будешь счастливым, — Суён аккуратно ставит коробку на первую ступеньку и проводит ладонями по джинсовой ткани. Подняв голову, Суён прищуривается и внезапно взмахивает руками. — Иди сюда скорее, мне нужен твой высокий рост!

Тэхён, спустившийся с площадки между этажами, замедляется и круглыми глазами смотрит поверх плеча Суён. Юнги, обернувшись, замирает, и Суён подзывает Тэхёна ещё раз.

— Привет…

— Привет… — пальцы Тэхёна, лежащие на лакированных перилах, начинают дрожать, и он прячет ладонь в кармане расстёгнутой толстовки. Юнги оттягивает ворот собственной, будто ему становится душно. Чонгук видит на его шее бордовые пятна и обеспокоенно хмурится. Он сам видел, как Еын с утра замазывала засосы Тэхёна косметикой.

— Вы как-то странно ведёте себя, — произносит Суён, приподнимая правое плечо и, когда Тэхён, очнувшись, переводит на неё растерянный взгляд, указывает бледным пальцем на коробку под ногами. Чонгук переглядывается с Чимином. — В любом случае, работа сама себя не сделает, поэтому пошли, Тэ. Юнги нас подстрахует, если что.

Тэхён бесшумно преодолевает оставшиеся ступени и, оказавшись около Юнги, напряжённого смотрит на него. Тот, распрямившись, безмолвно смотрит в ответ. Суён разворачивается к Чонгуку и Чимину с вопросом на лице и кивает на остальных парней. Чимин едва заметно качает головой.

— Отправь Тэхёна к Момо и Лоле в гостиную, им требовался третий человек, а мы поможем тебе.

Прежде, чем Суён успевает отреагировать, Тэхён издаёт сиплый звук и, будто не заметив ни Чонгука, ни Чимина, стремительно скрывается в арке. Юнги, который до этого не двигался, делает судорожный вздох и опускает голову.

— Ла-адно, — проводив Тэхёна подозрительным взглядом, Суён стучит по плечу Юнги кончиком пальца. — Понесёшь коробку? У меня руки устали.

— Без проблем, — дёрнув за ручки, Юнги обхватывает их пальцами и ускоренно взбирается по лестнице. Когда его спина в чёрной толстовке скрывается за поворотом, Суён двигается с места.

— Подожди нас!

— Блин, что такое-то, — Чимин щёлкает языком, пропуская Чонгука вперёд, и, в отличие от Юнги и Суён, их путь наверх начинается неторопливо. Чонгук держится за перила, передвигая ногами, и с беспокойством закусывает нижнюю губу. — Я надеюсь, что у них всё образуется.

— Я тоже…

После той ночи Тэхён ничего не рассказал ни Еын, ни Чонгуку, и они, зная о том, что Тэхён редко открывается людям, не стали расспрашивать. Конечно же, Чонгуку было жуть как интересно, что произошло, но он понимал, что давить нельзя. Чтобы помочь Тэхёну, он должен ждать, пока тот захочет поделиться. Если захочет.

— Чонгук, слушай, — отвлекая Чонгука от невесёлых мыслей, Чимин мягко подталкивает его локтем. В руке Чимин держит телефон, и яркий свет от экрана привлекает внимание Чонгука. — Помнишь, как мы были на выставке? Скоро будет книжная ярмарка в одном из павильонов, и я подумал, что мы могли бы сходить?..

Чонгук опускает взгляд на телефон Чимина: там открыт сайт с часами работы и красочным описание ярмарки. Оглянувшись на Чимина, Чонгук смущённо улыбается и прижимает сложенные ладони к груди, фиолетово-жёлтый браслет на запястье съезжает вниз.

— Давай!

— Тогда я куплю билеты? — приподнимая брови, спрашивает Чимин и тут же утыкается в экран телефона, когда Чонгук задерживает на нём взгляд.

Остановившись на площадке третьего этажа, Суён бесстрашно перевешивается через перила и держит в кулаке кусок толстовки Юнги, чтобы он не сбежал. Когда Чимин и Чонгук догоняют их, Суён раскрывает большую коробку и протягивает им две прямоугольные упаковки, канцелярские ножницы и клейкую ленту.

— Приступаем, господа. Я даже составила для нас рождественский плейлист, чтобы не было скучно.

— Какая ты молодец, Су, — бормочет Юнги, отрывая зубами кусок скотча, и приклеивает его в левый угол перил. Раскрыв упаковку, Юнги вытаскивает длинную гирлянду и с вымотанным выражением лица закидывает её на свою шею. — Ведь музыка это _так_ важно.

Чонгук спускается на середину лестницы и раскладывает на лакированной ступени взятые у Суён вещи в ровный ряд. Через несколько секунд Чимин присоединяется к нему.

— Не будь задницей, Юнги Мин!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's scene:  
> ( i know this is a desperate kind of love, but it feels like it's home ) ;  
> wait — nf.


	24. Chapter 24

Сегодняшний учебный день является последним для Тэхёна, и у него выдаётся свободное после пар время, за которое он может подготовиться к финальному зачёту по латыни.

Тэхён заходит в братство, чувствуя приклеившуюся к плечам усталость, и со вздохом стягивает влажную после снега дублёнку. Повесив её в шкаф, Тэхён проходит к лестнице и останавливается, когда его окликает знакомый голос.

— Тэхён! — зовёт Суён, держа Чангюна за руку, и встаёт с дивана. Когда они выходят из гостиной, Тэхён пожимает прохладную ладонь Чангюна и приветливо кивает. — Твоя семья приехала.

— Что? — Тэхён выдыхает, внутри, там, где сердце, что-то незаметно щёлкает, и ему постепенно становится жарко. Радость, смешанная со страхом, разогревает грудь Тэхёна. — Откуда вы знаете?

— Они разговаривают с Юкхэем и Чимином в его кабинете, — с готовностью отвечает Чангюн и приобнимает Суён за талию, приближая к себе. Тэхён часто моргает, проходясь по их лицам быстрым взглядом, и Чангюн вопросительно хмурится. — Ты не-

— Они были в моей комнате? — спрашивает Тэхён, грубо перебивая, и даже не замечает этого. В его голове теплится лишь _они здесь, они не предупредили меня_ , и ему необходимо потушить загорающийся мандраж.

— Мы не знаем, а что-

Тэхён не дослушивает. Он разворачивается, сжимая скрюченными пальцами лямку сумки, и за три секунды взбирается по скрипучей лестнице. Едва дыша, Тэхён добегает до своей комнаты и рывком распахивает тёмную дверь.

— Лола говорила, что ты пластичный, но какого хрена?! — насмешливо выдыхает Еын, пытаясь дотянуться до пальцев ног, и наблюдает за Чонгуком. Тот складывается пополам, пряча лицо в пространстве между ногами, и обвивает их руками. Он замечает Тэхёна первым.

Чонгук и Еын разминаются на чёрных ковриках для йоги, под столом стоит работающий ноутбук, из которого чей-то женский голос считает до восьми, и Чонгук выпрямляется. Тэхён, не обратив внимания на странные позы друзей, проскальзывает между ними и забирается на кровать Чонгука. Держась за стену, Тэхён сдёргивает флаг бисексуалов (небольшие гвоздики рвут ткань с синей стороны) и перелетает на собственную кровать, где его ждёт радужный флаг.

Чуть не оцарапавшись, Тэхён всё-таки отдирает его от стены и, суетливо комкая в ладонях, подходит к шкафу Чонгука. У него нет времени на лишние вопросы, поэтому Тэхён бесцеремонно открывает дверцу и запихивает флаги на верхнюю полку.

— И что это за внезапный приступ гомофобии? — хмыкает Еын, подползая на четвереньках к ноутбуку, и выключает почти закончившееся видео. Чонгук поднимает подол спортивной майки и вытирает вспотевший лоб, наблюдая, как Тэхён мечется по своей половине комнаты и то тут, то там поправляет небрежно брошенные вещи.

— Мои родители и брат здесь.

Лицо Еын вытягивается, и она вскакивает на ноги. Чонгук, наклонивший голову к подолу майки, останавливается и поднимает брови.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал?! Мы с Чонгуком потные, а я вообще без косметики!

— Это неважно, — бросает Тэхён, заползая под кровать, чтобы достать покрывало. Взяв плотную сторону за противоположные углы, Тэхён встряхивает его и наспех бросает на белое одеяло. Он успевает только распустить верхнюю часть волос и собрать их обратно, как в дверь неторопливо стучат. — Чёрт.

— Открыто! — неуверенно кричит Еын, прикусывая верхнюю губу, и прячется за спиной Чонгука. Тэхён оглядывается на них, не понимая причины такой настороженности, но все мысли выветриваются из его головы, когда дверь открывается.

— Тэхённи! — восклицает на корейском высокая и стройная женщина с волнистыми волосами, собранными в крошечный пучок, и подходит к Тэхёну. Это его омони, _Ким Тэхи._ Тэхён разводит руки в стороны, впуская её в своё личное пространство, и крепко обнимает. Его сразу же омывает родным запахом, напоминающим сахарную пудру и варёную сгущёнку, и Тэхён неосознанно расслабляется. Все волнения и тревоги уходят прочь, потому что он скучал. — Что у тебя на голове, дорогой? Такие длинные волосы носят только девочки.

Тэхён морщится, когда с его волос стягивают чёрную резинку и проводят по рассыпающимся прядям прохладными пальцами. Омони обхватывает его лицо ладонями, наклоняя к себе, и внимательно всматривается.

— Почему у тебя круги под глазами, ты плохо спишь? А что с цветом лица?

— Омони, я-

— Ты похудел? У тебя такие тонкие руки!

— Дорогая, ты не даёшь сказать Тэхённи ни слова, — посмеивается крайне высокий, выше, чем Тэхён, мужчина и, пригибаясь, заходит в комнату. Он выглядит крепким и серьёзным, несмотря на улыбку, и Еын поворачивается, чтобы полностью скрыться за Чонгуком. Это _Ким Джунсын_ , абоджи Тэхёна. — Он всё расскажет, если ты не будешь его прерывать.

— Привет! — Тэхён сияет, подходя к абоджи, встаёт на носочки, чтобы обнять его, и кладёт ладони на лопатки. Ким Джунсын улыбается, взлохмачивая распущенные волосы Тэхёна, и обхватывает ладонью его лицо. — Почему вы не позвонили?!

— Омони хотела сделать сюрприз, и ты не брал трубку, — говорит новый голос, и Тэхён мгновенно бросается к его обладателю; Намджун-хён хлопает Тэхёна по спине и притягивает к себе. Как и Тэхён, Намджун-хён такой же высокий, как их родители, и одет во всё черное. Тэхён отбрасывает назад тёмный капюшон худи и выпрямляется. — Пак Чимин-щи сказал, что у тебя сегодня последний учебный день.

— Да, извини, Тэхён, но я забрался в твоё расписание, — на пороге комнаты появляется Чимин с дежурной улыбкой и держится пальцами за косяк двери. — Необходимо ли Вам что-нибудь ещё? Или Тэхён проведёт экскурсию по оставшимся местам?

— Нет, спасибо, Чимин-щи, мы посмотрим всё вместе с нашим сыном, — омони улыбается, прикладывая к угловатым скулам ладони, и Чимин, глубоко поклонившись на прощание, исчезает из поля зрения. — Ах, какой красивый и воспитанный мальчик. Наверное, он устаёт, постоянно отбиваясь от девушек.

Улыбка пропадает с лица Тэхёна, но он берёт себя в руки и перемещается в другую часть комнаты, чтобы обнять за плечи Чонгука и застывшую Еын.

— Омони, абоджи, хён, это мои лучшие друзья: Чон Чонгук и Чан Еын, — абоджи и Намджун-хён подходят ближе и пожимают руку Чонгука. Когда Еын, набравшись уверенности, тянет к ним ладонь, её окидывают непонимающий взглядом, и Еын сдувается. — Мы с Чонгуком живём вместе, а с Еын учимся в одном корпусе.

— У тебя очень интересные друзья, — вежливо произносит омони, разглядывая малиновые волосы Чонгука и перламутровый пирсинг Еын, и восторг от долгожданной встречи с семьёй понемногу растворяется. Окружённый людьми из другой страны и свободным духом Америки, Тэхён успел позабыть, что его родители не принимают вещи, которые могут отличать тебя от остальных. — Ваши родители не против такого?

— Нет, а они должны? — задаёт встречный вопрос Еын, и Тэхён незаметно скребёт ногтями по открытому спортивным топом куску кожи. Еын в отместку наступает на пальцы Тэхёна.

— Не должны, что ты. Просто я, например, никогда не разрешала своим сыновьям красить волосы и прокалывать уши. Вдруг это заставит других усомниться в их сексуальной ориентации, — ступня Еын пропадает с ноги Тэхёна, и она поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Руки Тэхёна безвольно падают, и он неестественно улыбается.

— Перестань, дорогая, подростки сейчас любят выделяться, чтобы показать свою индивидуальность, — абоджи за спиной омони понимающе подмигивает Тэхёну, и его улыбка невольно приобретает искренность. Хоть они и не близки, абоджи никогда не был таким строгим.

— Да. Вы же знаете моего однокурсника Чжухона? Он часто красит волосы, а у него есть девушка, — добавляет Намджун-хён, любопытно осматриваясь.

— Как скажете, — пройдясь по Еын заинтересованным взглядом, омони разворачивается к кровати Тэхёна и недовольно поджимает губы. Стянув тёмное покрывало, омони встряхивает его и заправляет кровать педантичными, выученными движениями. — Какая ты неряха, Тэхён-а. Так и не научился самостоятельности, да?

— У меня с утра были пары, я не успел…

— Что же ты, малыш, — Тэхёна встряхивает из-за ненавистного обращения, и он сжимает пальцы на больших для него рукавах худи. Тэхён _не ребёнок._ — На тебя так ни одна девушка не посмотрит. Они не любят грязнуль. Я говорю верно, Еын?

— Верно, — осторожно отвечает Еын, отходя назад, пока её ноги не касаются кровати Чонгука. Опустившись на неё, Еын проводит по растрёпанным после физических упражнений волосам и поправляет выбившуюся лямку бюстгальтера.

— Ну ладно, что мы всё об одном и том же, — оставив кровать, омони переходит к столу Тэхёна и педантично раскладывает учебные принадлежности, стряхивая пыль: тетради и учебники ровной стопкой перемещаются на край, а карандаши попадают в пластмассовый органайзер. Заметив чёрный ноутбук, омони проводит по нему ладонью и хмурится. — Нужно будет купить тебе на день рождения новую модель, эта уже устарела.

— Хорошо, — Тэхён послушно кланяется, соединяя руки на животе, и подрывается, чтобы отодвинуть для омони стул. Намджун-хён и абоджи садятся на кровать, и Тэхён кладёт ладонь на деревянную спинку. Он старается игнорировать явные взгляды Чонгука и Еын. _Чёрт, почему они вечно тусуются здесь? Ладно, Чонгук хозяин комнаты, а Еын?_ — Мы можем посмотреть его вместе, кстати. Под Рождество всегда скидки…

— О, Тэхённи, — абоджи заминается, занимая собой половину кровати, и брови Тэхёна соединяются в неровную линию. — Мне кажется, мы не успеем походить по магазинам.

— Почему?..

— Мы вернёмся в Корею завтра, — прямо отвечает Намджун-хён и кладёт ладони на колени. Уголки губ Тэхёна непроизвольно опускаются. — Я должен готовиться к экзаменам, а родители не могут оставить бизнес. Извини.

— Да, извини, — омони оборачивается, чтобы погладить Тэхёна по животу, и обнимает его за поясницу. Тэхён безвольно двигается ближе, потерянно смотря по очереди на всех членов семьи. — Ты же взрослый мальчик, понимаешь, какой ажиотаж начинается в праздники?

— Мы отправим тебе деньги, поэтому, не волнуйся, подарок у тебя всё равно будет, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, абоджи наклоняется в сторону и указывает на притихших Чонгука и Еын. — Чонгукки и Еынни, вы поможете своему другу? Тэхённи иногда сложно что-то выбрать.

— Конечно, — Чонгук застенчиво улыбается, забираясь на кровать с ногами, и, когда Тэхён оборачивается, он видит во взгляде Чонгука призрачный отблеск поддержки. _Держись._

— Мы приедем снова в феврале, — добавляет абоджи, благодаря Чонгука кивком, и закидывает ногу на ногу. — Как ваша студенческая жизнь, есть что интересного помимо учёбы?

— Да! — Тэхён поворачивается обратно, приподнимаясь на носках и опускаясь, и заправляет за уши волнистые пряди. — У нас будет скоро конкурс т-

— Вас не продувает здесь? — спрашивает омони, привставая, и наклоняется к раздвижному окну. Тэхён, прерываясь, хмурится, и от собственной глупости ему хочется стукнуть себя по голове. Как он мог забыть за четыре месяца, что нет смысла пытаться что-то рассказать? Его в любом случае не будут слушать. — Не доверяю я таким окнам.

— Нет, нам тепло. Ещё нас отапливают, — кисло отвечает Тэхён и уклончиво указывает на подоконник, под которым должна быть батарея. — Не волнуйся, омони.

— Если будешь замерзать, купи себе дополнительной зимней одежды, хорошо?

— Хорошо, омони…

— Так что там с конкурсом? Конкурс талантов? — возвращается к разговору абоджи, словно ничего не случилось, и Тэхён, поджимая губы, переводит на него взгляд.

— Что-то типа такого, — уже не так радостно говорит Тэхён, указывая на себя большим пальцем, и наклоняет голову в сторону Чонгука. — Я буду читать рэп, а Чонгук — танцевать.

— О, как интересно. А Еынни?

— Ой, нет, я не умею ни танцевать, ни петь, — неловко хохотнув, Еын стучит по своей макушке пальцем. — Все мои таланты здесь.

— И давно ты читаешь рэп? — Намджун хмыкает, опираясь на вытянутые руки позади себя, и Тэхён выпрямляется с каплей самодовольства на лице.

— Да. Я хожу в клуб «Искусство рэпа».

— Какое глупое название, рэп — это не искусство, — омони фыркает, вставая, расправляет чёрные складки идеально выглаженной туники, и Намджун кривится. Хоть где-то у них с Тэхёном совпадает мнение. — Вам не кажется, что мы засиделись? Тэхённи, ты покажешь нам ваше братство? После мы можем где-нибудь перекусить.

— У меня зачёт через полтора часа, — говорит Тэхён и виновато морщится. Посмотрев на него с удивлением, омони опускает глаза на запястье и проводит пальцем по электронным часам, открывая какую-то страницу. — Но потом я весь ваш.

— Конечно ты наш, малыш, — взлохматив тёмные волосы Тэхёна, омони приглаживает завивающиеся на концах пряди и щёлкает языком. — И всё-таки постригись. Тебе не идёт такая причёска.

Тэхён покорно кланяется, не смея перечить, и скручивает волосы в неряшливый пучок на затылке. Омони неодобрительно качает головой, и Тэхёна пронзает неприятное ощущение — ему-то самому нравится.

— Ладно, Чонгукки, Еынни, с вами было приятно познакомиться, но мы пойдём дальше. Нам нужно ещё много чего успеть, — ласково произносит абоджи, вставая вместе с Намджуном-хёном, и они пожимают ладонь Чонгука. Еын в этот раз остаётся на месте и не двигается, только машет ладонью. Вытащив телефон из брошенной под стол сумки, Тэхён одёргивает задравшийся подол худи и неуверенно подходит к прикрытой двери. — Веди нас, Тэхённи.

Они обходят весь дом полностью, и Тэхён показывает ванные комнаты, женскую половину братства, и подвал, который занимают прачечные и бойлерная. Также, хоть Чимин и провёл мини-экскурсию, Тэхён повторно проходит по первому этажу. Омони не нравятся многие вещи, но в основном она остаётся довольна, и Тэхён неосознанно выдыхает. Вряд ли его переселили бы в другое место, но вероятность всё равно существовала.

— Я думала, что дом будет выглядеть хуже, — признаётся омони, когда они выходят на припорошенную снегом веранду, и поднимает ногу в чёрном сапоге до колена, наступая в небольшой сугроб.

— Всё не так плохо, честно, — улыбается Тэхён, пряча ладони в рукавах дублёнки. — А вы видели, как украсили дом со ст-

— У вас не убирают снег? — постучав каблуком по камню, омони отшагивает к своему мужу, и поправляет ворот чёрной шубы. Ким Джунсын приобнимает Ким Тэхи за талию и разогревающе растирает её спину. — Ужас какой.

Тэхён вздыхает и пересекается с Намджуном-хёном взглядом, который говорит о том, что они думают об одном и том же. Тэхён так соскучился по родителям, что сейчас никак не может отложить в голове, что можно не стараться.

— Убирают, но с утра, видимо, не успели.

— Надеюсь, а то грязь такая, — запустив в глубокий карман шубы ладонь, омони достаёт пачку сигарет, и Тэхён, приняв это за знак, тянется за своими. — Хотя, должна признать, что в Тэгу ситуация хуже.

— В Америке следят за чистотой дорог, — пожав плечами, отзывается Намджун-хён и прикуривает. Поправив квадратные очки, Намджун-хён облокачивается о белый заборчик. — Может, поступить сюда в магистратуру?

— Ну уж нет, я не отпущу своего главного помощника, — Тэхён щёлкает зажигалкой, поднося её к своему лицу, и с наклоном головы наблюдает за членами семьи. На секунду, буквально на крошечную секунду, его переносит воспоминаниями на полтора года назад, когда он сказал родителям о желании учиться за границей. — Вот Тэхённи вернётся и пожалуйста.

— Не факт, что я к этому моменту не женюсь, — Намджун-хён задорно хмыкает, выдыхая, и сигаретный дым смешивается с паром, сдуваясь ветром. Омони, соглашаясь, медленно кивает и подносит к губам сигарету. — Кстати, Тэхённи, как у тебя с любовными делами?

_Ты хочешь честный ответ? Хреново. Я признался одному парню в любви, а теперь не смогу смотреть ему в глаза, не чувствуя, как меня парализует._

— Я занят учёбой, — уклончиво отвечает Тэхён, перекладывая сигарету в левую ладонь, потому что правая начинает замерзать. — Может, потом…

— Главное, будь осторожен, — с улыбкой говорит абоджи и присаживается на одну из деревянных скамеек, чтобы стряхивать пепел сразу в стеклянную пепельницу на краю стола, — не забывай хорошо питаться и тепло одеваться.

— Не забуду, — обещает Тэхён, дёргая подбородком, и внутренне напрягается, ожидая долгого монолога от омони на тему быстрого поиска девушки, но она молчит. Продолжая курить сигарету, омони смотрит на задний двор и о чём-то думает.

— Не подводи своих родителей, Тэхённи, — наконец говорит омони, наклоняясь к Тэхёну, и привычным жестом кладёт мягкую ладонь на его щёку. — Они ждут от тебя высоких результатов.

— Я не подведу, — таким же тоном отвечает Тэхён и улыбается, следуя за рукой омони. Она улыбается в ответ и оставляет на его щеке сухой поцелуй. Тэхён чувствует резкий запах табака, но уже не может определить, чей он. — Не волнуйтесь, у меня самые лучшие кураторы, однокурсники и преподаватели.

— Давай, малыш, ты сможешь, — отодвинувшись, омони цыкает, так как опять попадает тонким каблуком в снег, и тушит сигарету о пепельницу, встроенную прямо в перила. — Сколько у нас осталось времени до твоего зачёта?

Расправив плечи, Тэхён заглядывает в телефон, и уголки его губ невольно опускаются. Он так не хочет идти на латынь, кто бы знал.

— Меньше часа, — с досадой говорит Тэхён и вздыхает. Его сигарета сокращается до фильтра, и он тушит её вслед за омони.

— Предлагаю в таком случае докурить, отпустить Тэхённи на зачёт и поехать за перекусом, — абоджи кивает в сторону дверей и стучит пальцем по концу сигареты. — Что насчёт курочки?

— Я за!

— Я тоже.

— Отлично, — Тэхён встречается с абоджи взглядом, и тот поднимает сжатый кулак, показывая невидимую поддержку. — Мы заберём тебя позже, позвонишь нам?

— Позвоню, — сморщившись, Тэхён облокачивается на деревянный заборчик и сползает по нему, пряча ладони под мышками в поисках тепла. Намджун-хён смеётся, замечая его лицо, и сигаретный дым вьётся напротив его губ.

Боги, как же сильно Тэхён _ненавидит_ латынь.

◊

**B.E.A.T. — Selena Gomez**

— Родители Тэхёна капец жуткие.

— Почему?

— Они супер консервативные. Это жесть. Мне его жаль.

— Правда?

— Ты бы видел, какие взглядом его мама окинула волосы Чонгука и мой пирсинг!

— Но вы же безумно красивые! Эм, я имел в виду, что…

— Я тебя поняла, не парься!

Чонгук слушает песни из любимого альбома «Stars Dance» Селены Гомез и разговор Еын и Джено лишь краем уха. Он стоит перед раскрытой дверцей шкафа, на которой висит зеркало, и придирчиво рассматривает своё лицо. Должен ли он что-то сделать с ним? Или пойдёт и так? Нет, нет, никаких пойдёт, сегодня не тот случай.

— Как думаете, я симпатичный? — выпаливает Чонгук, разворачиваясь к друзьям, и Еын, расчёсывающая пальцами русые волосы Джено, останавливается. Джено, чья голова лежит на коленях Еын, приподнимается, но его укладывают обратно. — Или что-то не то?

— В смысле что-то не то? Ты симпатичный! — Чонгук обеспокоенно хмурится, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на ногах, и мнёт в пальцах подол свободной футболки. С его влажных после душа волос капают холодные капли, и Чонгук поводит плечами.

— Точно?..

— Конечно. В тебе прекрасно всё от бровей до родинки под губой, — твёрдо говорит Еын и проводит пальцами по указанным частям. — А что, ты переживаешь из-за свидания с Чимином?

— Это не свидание…

— Пф, да конечно! Вы сначала пойдёте на ярмарку, а потом поесть. Люди делают так, когда встречаются!

— Вы вчера ходили в кино и бургерную, — парирует Чонгук, приподнимая брови, и лицо Джено покрывается привычными пятнами. — Значит, у вас тоже было свидание.

Вместо ответа Еын опускает взгляд на Джено и закрывает его губы ладонью.

— Не переживай, ты выглядишь отлично. А когда улыбаешься, так это вообще улёт.

— Мне тоже нравится твоя улыбка, — смущённо произносит Джено, когда Еын убирает с его лица руку, и чешет красноватую шею. — У тебя мило морщится нос и приподнимаются яблочки щёк.

— Спасибо, — лицо Чонгука теплеет, и он прикладывает к розоватой коже кончики пальцев. — Впервые слышу комплимент моей улыбке.

— Ой да вряд ли, — ладонь Еын возвращается к волосам Джено, и он на секунду прикрывает глаза. Отвернувшись к шкафу, Чонгук склоняет голову в сторону и пытается представить, какая одежда подойдёт. — Что ты наденешь?

— Я не знаю, — жалуется Чонгук, выпячивая нижнюю губу, и открывает боковую дверцу шкафа, в котором скрываются многочисленные рубашки на вешалках. — Ты как думаешь?

— Определённо не рубашки, ты постоянно ходишь в них, — похлопав Джено по плечу и дождавшись, пока он поднимется, Еын грациозно спрыгивает на пол и приземляется рядом с Чонгуком. Закрыв лакированную дверцу, Еын открывает соседний отсек и разочарованно прищёлкивает языком. — Какой кошмар.

— Всё так плохо? — Чонгук бросает на Еын обеспокоенный взгляд, и та пробегается пальцами по аккуратно сложенной одежде. — Еын!

— Во-первых, у тебя мало одежды, и мы все видели её уже тысячу раз, а во-вторых, она всё равно не подойдёт к _первому_ свиданию в твоей жизни.

— Это не свидание, — шипит Чонгук, нервно проходясь раскрытой ладонью по подсыхающим волосам, и Еын плывёт в сторону шкафа Тэхёна. — Ты хочешь залезть в одежду Тэхёна?

— Вряд ли он будет против.

— Нет, давай лучше спросим сначала.

— Оке-ей, _уговорил_ , — фыркнув, Еын вытаскивает из переднего кармана джинсов телефон и, клацая длинными ногтями по экрану, что-то энергично пишет. Сообщение от Тэхёна приходит через минуту. — Он пишет: _делайте чё хотите_ , — просияв, Еын останавливается у дальнего шкафа и со скрипом открывает первую дверцу. Склонившись к телефону, Еын «нащёлкивает» мгновенный ответ: — _Спасибо большое, удачи на зачёте!_ Чонгук, дуй сюда.

Чонгук с сомнением подходит ближе и сталкивается с плечом Еын. Джено, лежащий на кровати Чонгука, перемещается на пятую точку и кладёт ладони на скрещенные лодыжки.

— Во что ты хочешь одеть его?

— Тихо, Джен! Не мешай, я думаю, — закусив указательный палец, Еын отклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на висящую одежду издалека, и дотрагивается до бордового бомбера. — Блин…

— Мы можем спросить у Джемина, кстати. Он разбирается во всяком таком.

— Он до сих пор в декабре носит футболки без рукавов с символикой музыкальных групп, какое разбирается, — не отвлекаясь от рассматривания вещей Тэхёна, Еын качает головой и вытаскивает неаккуратно сваленный свитшот из болотной ткани и чёрные брюки карго. — Жесть, Тэхён, кажется, ничего не гладит. Но это хоть немнущееся.

— Я должен примерить это?..

— Коне-ечно, — будто разговаривая с ребёнком, отвечает Еын, подталкивает Чонгука к широкой дверце и ради приличия отворачивается, закрываясь ладонями с театральным выражением лица. Чонгук фыркает, потому что знает, что может раздеться до нижнего белья и Еын будет _абсолютно_ всё равно.

Когда Чонгук переодевается и поворачивается к открытой дверце с зеркалом, его отражение выглядит непривычно. С тёмным цветом и в брюках карго, обтягивающих лодыжки, он выглядит взрослее. Серьёзнее. Чонгук никогда не носит такие цвета и вещи. Толстовки, может и да, но очень редко.

— Это… как-то… — Чонгук рассматривает отражённую спину и хмурится, так как не понимает, нравится ли ему или нет. — Непонятно…

— Это дизайнерские вещи, Чонгук, — говорит Еын, будто это должно что-то значить, и обходит Чонгука, чтобы убрать с болотной ткани белые ворсинки. Чонгук дёргает правой ногой, когда Еын тянет за один из чёрных ремешков на многочисленных карманах. — Если тебе не нравится, можем попробовать с твоей одеждой.

Чонгук опускает голову, потому что голос Еын внезапно перемещается ниже, и отводит локоть в сторону. Пригнувшись, Еын нажимает на рёбра Чонгука подбородком и вытаскивает из-за пояса брюк заправленный свитшот.

— Мне не не нравится, просто… странно. Как будто не я, — медленно произносит Чонгук, проводя по мягкой ткани ладонью, и неосознанно оборачивается к Джено за поддержкой. — Как тебе?..

— Ты красивый в любой одежде. Мне нравится. Особенно то, как твои волосы отражают естественный свет, выделяя некоторые пряди, — честно отвечает Джено, несмотря на красные шею и щёки, и Еын присвистывает, делая шаг назад.

Они давно привыкли к прямолинейным комплиментам Джено, но Еын иногда всё равно по-дружески дразнит его, потому что они кажутся ей смешными. Чонгуку же — поэтичными. Джено первый из друзей Чонгука, кто может сделать комплимент цвету глаз, сравнив их с молочным шоколадом, в который добавили жидкое золото.

Хотя бывает и такое, что Джено действительно говорит забавные вещи, будто забывает, что такое похвала и комплименты на самом деле.

— Тогда оставлю всё так?..

— Оставляй! Этот цвет подходит к твоим волосам, — шлёпнув Чонгука по ладони, чтобы он перестал растягивать рукава, Еын перемещается к правой половине стола и подтягивает к краю деревянную коробочку, где Чонгук хранит украшения. Заглянув во внутрь, Еын долго копается в ней и затем довольно восклицает. — Вот, красота!

Поправив резинку в вороте свитшота, Чонгук оставляет шкаф открытым и опускает взгляд на то, что Еын держит на выпрямленной ладони. Это кулон из смолы с заключенным в прозрачной капле четырёхлистным клевером. _Мамин_ кулон.

— Я не думал, что взял его с собой, — удивлённо произносит Чонгук с улыбкой, наполненной воспоминания, и забирает кулон себе. Повесив его на шею, Чонгук закрывает серебряный замочек и поправляет перекрученный шнурок. — Нормально?..

— Никаких нормально, это шикарно! — Джено за спиной Еын поддерживающе кивает, и улыбка Чонгука становится шире. — Чимин должен упасть, когда увидит тебя. Если не упадёт, мы ему поможем.

— Еын, — смеётся Джено, съезжая на край кровати, и скрещивает руки на груди. — Это насилие.

— Нет, это помощь гравитации, — отмахнувшись, Еын встаёт перед Чонгуком и поднимается на носочки, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо. — Не хочешь накраситься? Я одолжу тебе тинт для губ, а то вдруг вы будете целоваться-

— Еын! — Чонгук вспыхивает, пытаясь отстраниться от ледяных ладоней Еын, но она всё равно обхватывает его лицо и приближает к себе. Одни только мысли о первом поцелуе вызывают в животе Чонгука дробящий ураган. — Мы не будем целоваться!

— Как скажешь, не буду спорить, — нахмурившись, Еын проводит большими пальцами по тёмным бровям Чонгука, и тот послушно ждёт, пока она закончит осмотр. — Мне кажется, тебе бы пошли стрелки, но я не умею их рисовать.

— Я умею, — неожиданно произносит Джено и стушёвывается, когда к нему поворачиваются. — У Джемина иногда дрожат руки, поэтому я специально научился, чтобы помогать ему…

— Ав-в, это мило, ты хороший друг, — отпуская Чонгука, говорит Еын и упирается кулаками в тонкую талию. — Ну что, Чонгук, хочешь стрелки?

— Может, без косметики?..

— У тебя прыщик на подбородке и покраснение на скуле, так и оставим, замазывать не будем? — Чонгук, задумавшись, зависает, но затем качает головой. Он понравился Чимину без косметики, поэтому, это не должно испортить впечатление, верно? — Ладушки, тогда забей. Прыщи есть у всех. Точнее, у всех, кто не Тэхён Ким. У этого засранца идеальная кожа, несмотря на то, что он курит.

— Генетика? — предполагает Джено, болтая ногами в воздухе.

— Кто бы знал, — пожав плечами, Еын отходит к кровати и падает рядом с Джено. Тот подпрыгивает от силы, с которой приземлилась Еын. Прислонившись к плечу Джено щекой, Еын вздыхает и кладёт ладонь рядом с его бедром. — Кому-то просто везёт с красотой, а кто-то я.

— Неправда, все люди красивые, и ты тоже. У каждого есть особенности, которые делают его уникальным и прекрасным, — взгляд Джено становится грустным, и он треплет Еын по спине. — Иначе, если бы мы все были одинаковыми и картонно красивыми, это было бы скучно.

— Ой, только не начинай свою любимую шарманку, я слушаю её каждый день, — взмахнув ладонью, Еын выпрямляется, и пальцы Джено падают на её поясницу. — Мы разные, потому что всё дело в генетике, как ты говорил. И это недостатки, а не особенности.

— Еын-

— Всё, я тебя не слышу, — закрыв уши ладонями, Еын трясёт головой и садится лицом к причёсывающемуся Чонгуку. Джено бросает на Еын неодобрительный взгляд. — Во сколько вы встречаетесь?

— Эм, вообще скоро, — посмотрев на механические часы на запястье, Чонгук прикидывает в уме, успеет ли он уложить волосы, но потом решает не испытывать судьбу и просто высушить их. Присев на колени перед столом, Чонгук вытаскивает из лежащей под ним коробки фен и прикусывает нижнюю губу, запоздало понимая, что это фен Еын, который они с Тэхёном нагло забрали. Но Еын никак не реагирует на него, вероятно, забыв. — Сейчас только причёску в порядок приведу.

— Окей! Обязательно расскажи нам об итоге свидания, мы будем ждать. И если Чимин что-то скажет по поводу твоего прикида!

— Это не свидание, — устало говорит Чонгук в который раз за день и несогласно поджимает губы.

Вряд ли Чимин имел в виду свидание, когда приглашал его. С помощью доктора Чимин только начинает делать успехи в освобождении и принятии себя и своей ориентации, и Чонгук не хочет тревожить его. Он подождёт, пока Чимин сам скажет, что это свидание.

Хотя Чонгуку очень хотелось бы, что бы это было свиданием.

◊

— Чонгук!

Чонгук топчется на крыльце братства, на половину застёгивая дутую куртку, и поправляет сложившийся воротник. Чимин выходит из серебристой машины и, приподнявшись, машет Чонгуку через неё, из-за чего Чонгук машет в ответ и улыбается.

— Привет, — чуть запыхавшись из-за бега, говорит Чонгук, когда оказывается рядом с машиной меньше, чем за десять секунд, и Чимин по-доброму хмыкает.

— Привет, садись скорее, а то замёрзнём.

Чонгук кивает, открывая дверь, и падает на скрипучее сидение. Подвинувшись, Чонгук складывает ладони на коленях, и Чимин присоединяется к нему.

— Ты не голодный?

— Пока нет. Джено принёс пончики, — пристёгнувшись, когда они трогаются с места, Чонгук опускает ладони обратно на колени и наблюдает, как Чимин ведёт машину. — А ты? Как встреча с доктором?

— Всё круто. Она говорит, что я делаю прогресс, — Чимин хмыкает, уголки его губ приподнимаются, и Чонгук улыбается. — Вредный голос в голове, кричащий о том, что с моей ориентацией что-то не так, становится всё тише и тише.

— О-о, это классно.

— Спасибо, — внезапно говорит Чимин, заставляя брови Чонгука вопросительно приподняться, и он хочет запротестовать, когда Чимин улыбается ему, откидываясь на спинку сидения. — Правда спасибо. Без вашей с Лолой поддержки не знаю, что со мной бы было.

— Я рад, что могу помочь?.. — отвечает Чонгук неуверенно, чувствуя, как его щёки обыденно нагреваются, опаляясь розоватым смущением. — Самое главное, что тебе становится лучше.

— Не думаю, что это _самое_ главное, но да, спасибо. Я очень благодарен тебе, — поймав искренний взгляд Чимина, Чонгук изображает нейтральное выражение лица и отворачивается к пейзажу за окном, постепенно теряющему краски. Чимин воздушно смеётся. — Не смущайся из-за правды.

Чонгук бормочет в ответ что-то неразборчивое, и Чимин с улыбкой возвращается к дороге.

Следующую часть поездки они разговаривают мало и слушают радио, потому что Чонгук хочет дать Чимину время обдумать его встречу с доктором. Когда машина подъезжает к знакомым павильонам из тёмного дерева, Чонгук приклеивается к окну и часто моргает, разглядывая жёлтые уличные гирлянды и новогодние украшения.

— Я припаркуюсь, ты можешь пока выйти-, — Чонгук даже не дослушивает и не отвечает, мгновенно выпрыгивая на улицу, и, утопая подошвами в мокром снегу, семенит к первым двум павильонам. Между ними Чонгук заметил огромного оленя, сделанного полностью из золотистых огоньков, и захотел сфотографировать, чтобы показать потом ребятам.

— Он потрясающий, скажи! — прыгая вокруг оленя, Чонгук включает видео и снимает его снизу вверх, задирая голову. Чимин, предусмотрительно пройдя по дорожке и не замочив ноги, встаёт рядом с Чонгуком и прячет руки в карманах куртки. — Прикольно.

— Интересно, а как его устанавливали и сколько энергии тратится… — задумчиво произносит Чимин, тоже задирая голову, и Чонгук, подталкивая его локтем, закатывает глаза. — Жаль, мы по бюджету не укладываемся, так могли бы купить себе домой похожих, но поменьше.

— В следующем году поставим, — заблокировав телефон, Чонгук встряхивает головой, чтобы волосы не закрывали глаза, и переминается с ноги на ногу. — Давай сфотографируемся?

— Не-ет, я ненавижу фоткаться, — Чимин стонет, когда Чонгук, перевозбудившийся из-за красивой обстановки, подпрыгивает и тянет двумя пальцами за синий рукав. — Я всегда уродливо получаюсь.

— Ну пожалуйста?.. — выпятив нижнюю губу, Чонгук наклоняет голову в сторону и хлопает длинными ресницами. — Если что, попросим Еын отфотошопить. Если выйдет совсем несолидно.

Чимин фыркает, вытаскивая телефон из кармана куртки, и, не снимая блокировку, открывает камеру.

— Спасибо, это очень утешает.

Вместо ответа на очевидную дружескую колкость, Чонгук притягивает Чимина ближе к себе и оставляет пальцы на его локте. Чимин разделяет сбившуюся чёлку на две части и стеклянно улыбается, готовясь к фотографии. Чонгук, вытянувшийся во весь рост, подносит к правому глазу раскрытые указательный и средний пальцы, и Чимин нажимает на белый круг.

— Страх какой, — говорит Чимин, когда они заканчивают фотографироваться и он открывает галерею. Чонгук, желая посмотреть, что получилось, ныряет головой вниз, и Чимин откидывается назад, чтобы в его лоб не врезались. — Хотя ты милый, смотри.

— Вообще-то ты выглядишь не на _страх какой_ , а очень даже симпатично. А я глаз закрыл.

— Ты как будто подмигиваешь, — хмыкнув, Чимин убирает телефон обратно в карман, и Чонгук дуёт на плохо разгибающиеся пальцы. — Пойдём внутрь, не будем тратить время.

Парни заходят в павильон, и там гораздо теплее и играет рождественская музыка. Чимин ведёт их к гардеробу, где они оставляют верхнюю одежду, и Чонгук нервно поправляет собравшийся волнами свитшот и проходится пальцами по многочисленным карманам на брюках карго. Отвернувшись от гардеробщика, Чимин невольно ловит взглядом движения Чонгука, и его глаза слегка округляются. Когда Чимин возобновляет разговор с гардеробщиком, Чонгук пугается и хватает руками телефон.

[01.23 p.m] **самая лучшая девочка на свете и её мальчики** , **Вы** :  
_ребяяяят  
я боюсь  
чимин ничего не сказал про мою одежду_

[01.24 p.m] **самая лучшая девочка на свете и её мальчики** , **еынни-нуна** :  
_спокойно!  
он наверное просто ОХРЕНЕЛ_

[01.24 p.m] **самая лучшая девочка на свете и её мальчики** , **джено-хён** :  
_может, он не хочет стеснять тебя, поэтому промолчал!_

[01.24 p.m] **самая лучшая девочка на свете и её мальчики** , **Вы** :  
_страшно :(_

[01.25 p.m] **самая лучшая девочка на свете и её мальчики** , **джено-хён** :  
_не переживай! и удачи!  
надеюсь, ваше свидание пройдёт без происшествий_

[01.25 p.m] **самая лучшая девочка на свете и её мальчики** , **Вы** :  
_ПАЫУКОАУЫКРУШГРПУПИ хватит_

— Чонгукки?..

Выбрав из последних использованных анимированных стикеров злого кролика, Чонгук бросает телефон в глубокий карман и вскидывает голову. Чимин, отошедший к кассам, зовёт его к себе взмахом ладони.

— Я всё распечатал, — говорит Чимин, когда Чонгук догоняет его, и ловит выстреливающие из терминала глянцевые билеты светло-коричневого цвета. — Можно направляться сразу на ярмарку.

Чонгук угукает и следует за Чимином в конец зала к стеклянным дверям. Когда они притормаживают напротив работницы павильона, их ладони сталкиваются, и Чонгук отшатывается в сторону. Вдруг Чимин подумал, что он пытался взять его за руку?..

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на нашу ярмарку! — кажется, это та же самая девушка, что и месяц назад. Она дежурно улыбается, принимая билеты, и отрывает от них корешки. Вернув остальные части вместе с контрольными браслетами коричневого цвета, работница складывает ладони на животе. — Приятного времяпрепровождения! И с наступающим!

Поблагодарив и попрощавшись, Чимин толкает дверь, пропуская Чонгука вперёд, и вместе с ним попадает в помещение, освещённое круглыми лампами и всевозможными гирляндами.

— Куда пойдём сначала? — спрашивает Чимин, закрепляя на запястье бумажный браслет с названием ярмарки. Чонгук приподнявшись на носочки, осматривается, и его внимание привлекает красочный стенд с правой стороны.

— Я хочу туда, ты не против?

— Неа.

Положив ладонь на поясницу Чонгука, чтобы не потеряться, так как в зале многолюдно, Чимин идёт вместе с ним к стенду и выложенным на стеклянном столе книгам. Там уже стоят девушка и парень, поэтому Чимин и Чонгук занимают край стола.

— Добрый день, здесь вы можете ознакомиться с новыми авторами, — работница зала в фирменной одежде павильона ослепительно улыбается, показывая ладонями на разложенные по категориям и авторам книги, и отвлекается на другую пару.

Чонгук, задумчиво закусив верхнюю губу, наклоняется к столу и первой стопке, где рядом расположены баннеры с фотографиями авторов и краткой информацией о них. Чимин сбоку от него тоже что-то рассматривает, сощурившись, и Чонгук решает не отвлекать его. Выбрав две книги «Kodokushi» и «Dracula» с обложками в мрачных тонах, Чонгук переворачивает их и поневоле хмурится, заметив белый кружок внизу с чёрной цифрой «двадцать один». Чонгуку далеко не двадцать один. Хотя-я… Чимину же двадцать два…

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — интересуется Чимин через какое-то время, когда Чонгук добавляет к этим книгам ещё одну, и показывает ему свой выбор. Чонгук заинтересованно пододвигается, выцепив названия «I Bet You Can Do This!» и «Your F-ing Majesty». — Честно, не знаю, что это, но показалось интригующим.

— Современная монархия и споры это круто. А мне понравилось эти, тут про поиски людей, — Чонгук улыбается, гордо демонстрируя Чимину закрытые самоклеящейся плёнкой книги, и, пытаясь изобразить кота из мультфильма, жалобно огругляет глаза. — Но здесь ограничение по возрасту, купишь мне?

— Конечно.

— Если вам что-то приглянулось, я могу отложить, а вы заберёте на обратном пути, — отпустив пару, работница павильона возвращается к ним и указывает на пустую часть стола слева от неё. Чонгук и Чимин кивают, отдавая ей книги, и она прячет их. — Я могу ещё что-нибудь подсказать вам?

— Нет, спасибо, мы пойдём дальше, — дружелюбно улыбнувшись, Чимин снова подталкивает Чонгука за талию, и тот послушно передвигает ногами. Углядев среди неисчисляемого количества стендов и презентаций знакомые изображения писателей конца девятнадцатого века, Чонгук вытаскивает Чимина из-за своей спины и ускоряется, схватившись за рукав чужого свитера.

— Погнали скорее, я познакомлю тебя с моим любимым Джеком Лондоном! 

Чимин ухает из-за внезапного напора Чонгука и чуть ли не начинает бежать, чтобы успеть за ним.

◊

Парни проводят на ярмарке почти два часа, и Чонгук выходит на улицу со счастливым вздохом, прижимая к груди четыре книги. Кроме тех, что они выбрали у первого стенда, Чонгук также взял сборник японских писателей для бабушки.

— Мы в «Waffle House» поедем или прогуляемся пешком? — спрашивает Чимин, когда они убирают все книги на задние сидения, и выпрямляется, держась за верхнюю часть двери. Чонгук, прищурившись, крутит головой и подмечает рядом небольшой парк с деревянными киосками, где продают напитки и еду. — Он недалеко.

— Давай прогуляемся? Я давно не выходил за пределы кампуса.

— Окей, — хлопнув дверью, Чимин ставит машину на сигнализацию, и они переходят дорогу в последние секунды мигающего светофора. — Ты не замёрзнешь?

— Не-ет, на улице не так холодно, — застегнув куртку до подбородка, Чонгук опускает руки и наслаждается хрустом свежего снега под ногами. В парке тоже играет лёгкая новогодняя музыка, и настроение Чонгука поднимается из-за предвкушения. Скоро Рождество. — А ты не замёрзнешь?

— Неа, я не мерзляк.

Чонгук понимающе кивает, привычно сталкиваясь с плечом Чимина. Их накрывает тишина, но она не неловкая. Чонгуку нравится находиться в обществе Чимина, даже если они ничего не говорят, и он думает о чём-то своём.

Чонгук заканчивает размышлять над подарком для Тэхёна (спойлер: он ничего не придумывает и решает спросить совета у Еын и Джено), когда Чимин неожиданно останавливается у одного из киосков и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть меню.

— Хочешь кофе?

Обрадовавшись горячим напиткам, Чонгук рьяно кивает и не отлипает от Чимина ни на дюйм. Чимин покупает ему капучино с солёной карамелью, а себе берёт раф с миндальным сиропом.

— Почему ты не дал мне заплатить?! — возмущается Чонгук, отходя от киоска, и возвращается на убранную дорожку. Чимин отмахивается, отпивая из картонного стаканчика, и Чонгук насупливается.

— Потом отдашь, ничего страшного.

— Но ты и так заплатил за билеты!

— Потому что я пригласил тебя, соответственно на мне и оплата.

— Это неправильно, — Чонгук расстроенно щёлкает языком, осторожно пробуя сладкий кофе, и облизывается. Чимин слегка поворачивается к нему, и Чонгук преувеличенно надувается. — Ты в тот раз также говорил, чтобы я потом отдал.

— Значит, это «потом» ещё не наступило, — Чимин беспечно пожимает плечами, проезжаясь левым плечом по плечу Чонгука. — Всё окей, не переживай.

— Давай я тогда заплачу в «Waffle House»?

— Ты уверен? Я бы хотел взять все расходы на себя.

— Мне некомфортно, что я трачу твои деньги, когда могу самостоятельно оплатить свой ужин.

— Я понимаю, — отвечает Чимин. Они остановились по середине дорожки, и он оттягивает Чонгука в сторону под пышную крону дерева, припорошенного снегом. — Но обычно на свиданиях платит тот, кто пригласил.

Его ладонь, подносящая рождественский стаканчик к губам, замедляется, и Чонгук глупо моргает. Глаза Чимина расширяются, когда он осознает произнесённое, и Чонгук потерянно приоткрывает рот.

— Это… свидание?..

— Я думал, что… Нет? Ты не хочешь? О, или ты не готов? Нужно было спросить, извини, — Чимин зачёсывает свободной ладонью русые волосы, закрывая глаза, и отворачивается, кривясь. — Чёрт, я оплошал. У тебя же никогда не было свиданий, нужно было правда спросить. Я всё испортил, извини.

— Нет-нет, не бойся, всё отлично, — замахав рукой и сжатым стаканчиком, Чонгук двигается, чтобы встать перед Чимином, и кладёт ладонь на его надплечье. — Я просто тоже подумал, что ты ещё не готов или что-то такое, поэтому сам не спросил... 

Чимин открывает глаза, смотря на Чонгука, и с надеждой приподнимает брови.

— А ты хотел бы… чтобы это было свиданием?..

— Да, но… — это до ужаса неловко, и Чонгук отводит взгляд на белоснежные ветви дерева, облеплённые снегом. Может, где-то существуют пособия, в которых описаны настоящие отношения? Обычным книгам Чонгук не верит, в описанной там любви нет ни капли правдивости. — …но ты не против, учитывая всё, эм, происходящее?.. У тебя нет никаких сомнений или чего-нибудь такого?

— Ты мне нравишься, я не сомневаюсь в этом, — Чонгук слышал о признании Чимина некоторое время назад, но в отличие от прошлого раза сейчас он произносит это уверенно. — Поэтому… ты позволишь мне заплатить за всё на нашем первом свидании?..

— Хорошо, — почти что шёпотом отвечает Чонгук, разворачиваясь к дорожке, и греет пальцы об остывающий стаканчик. Чимин проходится по его лицу внимательным взглядом.

— Я не переборщил?..

— Нет, всё отлично, — повторяет Чонгук и чувствует, как по его телу разливается тепло, смешанное с сомнением. Не переборщил ли _он_ со своей реакцией? Чонгук нервно смеётся. — Только это моё первое свидание, и я не знаю, что нужно делать.

— То же, что и делал до этого, — Чимин ободряюще улыбается, протягивая Чонгуку ладонь, и тот опасливо протягивает в ответ свою. — Будь собой.

Чонгук вдыхает колючий воздух, набираясь смелости, и берёт Чимина за руку. Несмотря на зимнее время года, ладонь Чимина тёплая и мягкая, и это впервые, когда Чонгук держится с кем-то за руки в романтическом смысле.

Теперь не только его щёки, _всё_ лицо Чонгука горит из-за стеснения. Парни продолжают путь по парку, и Чонгук смотрит в противоположную от Чимина сторону, проклиная свой организм за столь детскую реакцию. Чонгук иногда держал за руку Еын, когда они выходили из дома на прогулку, и как-то даже Джено, но тогда это не было таким смущающим.

И всё же… если это свидание, что он должен делать? Говорить? Нужно ли как-то пытаться создать особую атмосферу, или она появится сама по себе? _Боже, это так сложно._

Чимин сжимает его пальцы, оттягивая их руки в сторону, и Чонгук внезапно кое-что понимает.

— Подожди, Чимин… мы держимся за руки на людях…

— Да, — Чимин спокойно кивает, не обращая на слова Чонгука особого внимания, и тот замедляется.

— Ты не переживаешь, что другие видят нас?..

— Мне слегка некомфортно в принципе из-за того, что я делаю это с человеком своего пола. Но я пытаюсь не думать об этом, потому что хочу свободно держать тебя за руку в будущем, — произносит Чимин, проводя большим пальцем по сухой из-за морозов коже Чонгука, и тот с удивлением наконец-то поворачивается к нему. — Доктор Роуз говорила, что я не должен позволять страху управлять мной.

— Ты в порядке?..

— В полном, не переживай, — Чимин прижимается к телу Чонгука и искренне улыбается. — Остальные могут думать, что хотят, я не обязан объяснять каждому встречному, что я бисексуал. Мои близкие уже знают.

— Это правильно, — Чонгук сжимает пальцы, как Чимин делал до этого, и стряхивает с его надплечья упавшие с дерева снежинки, умудряясь не ронять при этом и картонный стаканчик с кофе. — Будем держаться за руки, пока они не приклеятся друг к другу, а других людей не будем замечать.

— Хорошо, — Чимин звонко смеётся, отводя плечо назад, чтобы пропустить обнимающуюся пару, и Чонгук автоматически прослеживает за ними. — Знаешь, что Хосок советует всем делать, чтобы они узнали друг друга получше?

— Что? — заинтересованно откликается Чонгук, допивая остывший капучино, и болтает в стаканчике остатки, которые не проходят сквозь крошечное отверстие.

— Рассказать о какой-нибудь вещи, за которую стыдно, или что-то, о чём ты сожалеешь. Но это, вероятно, одно и то же.

— Ой, у меня много таких историй, — хмыкнув, Чонгук выбрасывает использованный стаканчик в ближайшую мусорную урну, и Чимин повторяет за ним. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Чонгук упирается отрешённым взглядом в освещённые в конце парка здания и решает, чем поделиться с Чимином. — Моя мама писала какие-то из своих книг на сайтах, где можно публиковаться в онлайн-режиме, и, когда я был маленьким, я попросил поиграть на её компьютере. В тот день я случайно опубликовал последний черновик, и мне до сих пор стыдно. Сейчас я представляю, какая это была катастрофа.

— Боже мой, — Чимин смеётся в голос, хлопая Чонгука по груди, и тот с цыканьем отодвигает его обратно. — Мне жаль. Тебя сильно отругали?

— Нет, меня никогда и ни за что не ругали. Бабушка говорила, что я рос тихим и послушным ребёнком.

— Я тоже, но меня всё равно почему-то ругали, — горько усмехнувшись, Чимин трясёт головой, словно прогоняя неприятные воспоминания. — Тебе не снятся кошмары после такого?

— К счастью, нет, — отвечает Чонгук, пряча свободную ладонь в кармане куртки, где лежит его телефон. — Так, сейчас твоя очередь!

— М-м-м, — задумавшись, Чимин стучит указательным пальцем по подбородку и выпячивает губы. — Наверное, я больше всего жалею о том, что сделал татуировку.

— У тебя есть татуировка?! — Чонгук давится воздухом, потому что никак не ожидал такого, и Чимин старается сдержаться, но его губы всё равно растягиваются в довольной улыбке. — Я не знал!

— Тебя так легко удивить, — хмыкает Чимин, заставляя Чонгука с притворным вздохом закатить глаза, и вытаскивает из переднего кармана джинсов свой телефон. — Хочешь посмотреть?

— Давай, — они останавливаются у ближайшей лавочки, чтобы не загораживать проход, и Чимин что-то долго ищет в телефоне, листая открытую галерею. Когда его поиски заканчиваются удачно, Чимин наклоняет экран в сторону Чонгука, и перед его глазами предстаёт фотография верхней части спины. Ниже левой лопатки на покрасневшей коже чернеют две строки (одна из них написана на английском, вторая — на корейском): _Я в порядке, куда бы ни направился, хотя иногда я нахожу самый длинный путь._ — Это?..

— Это песня, которую Юнги и Хосок написали на первом курсе. Она, вроде как, называется «IDOL», но не уверен, я уже забыл, — убедившись, что Чонгук рассмотрел фотографию, Чимин убирает телефон и возвращается к тому, чтобы держать Чонгука за руку. — В конце того года я, Камилла, Хосок и Юнги сделали татуировки со строчками из их песни у Филиппа, старшего брата Камиллы. Ты его не знаешь, у него свой тату-салон.

— Выглядит красиво и звучит весело, — отвечает Чонгук, поднимая голову, и перед его глазами всё ещё мелькают аккуратно введённые под кожу чернила. — Но тебе не нравится?

— Не то чтобы не нравится, я просто считаю, что сделал это слишком рано. Я вообще изначально хотел проколоть уши, но как-то забыл об этом, — указав подбородком на пирсинг Чонгука, Чимин перехватывает его пальцы поудобнее и возобновляет вместе с ним их почти закончившуюся прогулку до «Waffle House».

— А её же можно удалить?

— Да, но я пока не спешу. Хоть я и жалею немного, она всё равно является приятным воспоминанием о тех временах, — Чимин щёлкает языком, качая головой. — Ты бы слышал, как тогда плакал из-за боли Хосок.

— Бедняга…

— Ага. Мне было его жаль, особенно, когда Камилла и Юнги начали смеяться над ним.

— Это правда очень больно? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чонгук, они почти выходят из парка, и тащит Чимина к светофору, на котором вот-вот загорится зелёный.

— Не больнее, чем когда тебе вырывают зубы или ты ломаешь ноги, — отвечает Чимин, едва поспевая за Чонгуком, и тот поворачивается к нему с выражением лица, кричащим _чего?!_ — Я не знаю, как ещё сравнить.

— Я никогда ничего не ломал себе, но, кажется, это дико больно.

— Чуть-чуть, — Чимин соединяет пальцы, оставляя между ними маленькое пространство, и Чонгук недоверчиво прищуривается. — Может, у меня высокий болевой порог.

— Звучит жутко, — Чонгук передёргивает плечами, представляя ощущения из-за сломанной ноги, и понимает, что время скоро закончится, а они так и стоят на тротуаре. — Давай поскорее перейдём дорогу, чтобы не проверять это?

— Хорошо, трусишка, — ущипнув Чонгука сложенными пальцами за нос, Чимин обгоняет его, и теперь он является тем, кто тащит другого за ладонь.

◊

Чимин и Чонгук возвращаются в братство после ужина довольные и сытые. Чимин заезжает на пустующее парковочное место перед домом и заглушает двигатель.

— Ты сейчас не домой? — уточняет Чонгук, неумело отстёгивая ремень безопасности правой рукой, так как левая занята ладонью Чимина. Они держались за руки всю дорогу, и Чонгук до сих пор чувствует покалывающее ощущение там, где их кожа соприкасается.

— Мне нужно доделать кое-какие кураторские дела с Юнги, — Чимин качает головой, опираясь на кожаное сидение, и садится к Чонгуку полубоком. Положив их сцепленные пальцы на подлокотник, Чимин хмыкает каким-то своим мыслям. — Скорее всего, он опять будет ныть, что устал и ему лень.

— Может, я могу помочь вместо Юнги?..

— Да не, не беспокойся, там работа с документацией, и Юнги просто любит много жаловаться, — в машине жарковато, и Чонгук тянет за молнию куртки. — Он из таких людей, которые избегают любой работы, но если за что-то берутся, делают это на удивление качественнее, быстрее и больше остальных.

— Понятно, — Чонгук кивает, разглядывая утомившееся лицо Чимина в полутьме. — Но если что, можешь всегда просить меня о помощи.

— Окей, по рукам, — Чимин опускает голову к их ладоням и смотрит на то, как кожа Чонгука выделяется на его смуглой коже. — А у тебя какие планы на вечер?

— Так как Тэхён сегодня со своей семьёй, мы с Еын посмотрим какой-нибудь сериал. Или дораму, если она согласится, — Еын постоянно ругается на корейские дорамы, потому что они по её мнению глупые, но иногда сдаётся ради Тэхёна, который наоборот обожает их. — Или займёмся чем-нибудь другим.

— Мне кажется, что в вашу комнату пора ставить третью кровать, потому что, как я ни зайду, Еын каждый раз там.

— Она говорит, что Сынён часто нет в братстве, из-за чего ей одиноко одной.

— Печально. Соседка Суён заканчивает университет в этом году, поэтому они могут жить вместе в следующем, — предлагает Чимин, поправляя вечно падающие на лоб волосы, и Чонгук улыбается, надеясь не забыть сказать об этом Еын. — Спросишь у неё, а я спрошу у Суён?

— Давай, спасибо!

— Не за что.

Чонгук ничего не говорит в ответ, растекаясь по сидению, и переводит взгляд на полоток машины. Сегодняшний вечер понравился Чонгуку, и, хоть он всё ещё стесняется, держать ладонь Чимина ему понравилось больше всего. Чонгук даже может говорить не сегодняшний вечер, а сегодняшнее _свидание_ , и автоматически представлять фантомные подколки Еын.

Ему не верится, что это было первое свидание в его жизни.

— Спасибо за то, что согласился пойти со мной на ярмарку, я хорошо провёл время, — заговаривает Чимин после паузы, возвращая внимание Чонгука к себе, и отпускает его ладонь. Чонгук, принимая это за намёк на окончание их поездки, моргает и старается не расстраиваться. Однако уголки его губ всё равно опускаются вниз. — Теперь у меня есть книги, которые я могу читать после праздников вместо того, чтобы готовиться к экзаменам.

Чонгук непроизвольно хмыкает, потому что вероятно будет делать так же, как и Чимин, и тот понимающе улыбается.

— Тебе тоже спасибо… мне понравилось наше свидание…

Во взгляде Чимина что-то едва уловимо меняется, и Чонгук, теряясь, опускает взгляд на его бежевый свитер и подвеску в виде Земли. Если это конец свидания, то что стоит сделать? Все вроде целуются? Ждёт ли Чимин от него того же, если был не против взять его за руку?

— Встретимся завтра на репетиции в клуб-, — начинает Чимин, когда Чонгук быстро, чтобы не передумать, наклоняется в его сторону и задерживает дыхание. Чимин замирает, вопросительно смотря на Чонгука сверху вниз, и тот мягко, почти невесомо, целует его в щёку. — Чонг-

— Извини! — испугавшись своих действий, Чонгук пулей вылетает из машины, чувствуя, как сердце начинает глухо стучать и отдаваться под рёбрами, и бежит по блестящему под фонарями снегу, игнорируя дорожку. — Ради бога, извини!

Кажется, Чимин смеётся, или это разыгравшаяся фантазия Чонгука, но он в любом случае заскакивает в дом и спешит как можно скорее скрыться в своей комнате. Прислонившись к двери с обратной стороны, Чонгук трепетно выдыхает, и его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом смс-сообщении.

[05.37 p.m] **чиминни-хён** :  
_в следующий раз не убегай, ладно? ;)_

◊

Когда Тэхён подъезжает к учебному корпусу, Марк отправляет ему длинное сообщение, полное смайликов и всяких милостей с пожеланиями. Следующим пишет Джемин: он присылает два отфотошопленных селфи с кучей непонятных фильтров и желает удачи. Также Еын следом пишет что-то в общий чат, и Тэхён, неожидавший такого наплыва сообщений, отвечает на всё по очереди.

К удивлению Тэхёна, он сдаёт зачёт с первого раза. Профессор Эванс даже хвалит его за то, что он так хорошо подготовился, и говорит, что если Тэхён не будет отлынивать, она сможет поставить ему высший балл.

Поэтому Тэхён выходит на улицу и садится в подъехавший автобус в прекрасном настроении, но, как только он вспоминает, что в братстве его ждут родители и хён, оно постепенно испаряется.

Тэхён назвал бы их отношения сложными. В их семье нет ссор и недопониманий, они часто выходят вместе в город провести время, и, наверное, все считают их близкой и любящей семьёй, но это не так. Родители и Намджун-хён не знают настоящего Тэхёна. Не знают о его переживаниях и мыслях по поводу каких-то вещей. Не знают о страхе, который преследовал Тэхёна в Корее.

И, самое главное, они не знают об ориентации Тэхёна.

Пока Тэхён едет, хён пишет ему, что они сидят на кухне братства, и Тэхён непонимающе хмурится: что они там делают? Это странно.

Выбравшись из автобуса на своей остановке, Тэхён пихает ID студента в маленький карман сумки и спешит к дому, обшитому белым сайдингом. Поспешно разувшись и кинув дублёнку в шкаф, Тэхён поправляет натирающую надплечье лямку и, лавируя между студентами, направляется в сторону кухни.

— Почему вы здесь?! — спрашивает он, восстанавливая дыхание после бега, и две девушки, стоящие у холодильника, бросают на него взгляды с немыми вопросами. Проигнорировав их, Тэхён подходит к абоджи и Намджуну-хёну, сидящим за обеденным столом.

— Нам стало скучно без тебя, поэтому мы решили приготовить перекус и подождать, — отзывается омони, стоящая у плиты, рукава её туники закатаны до локтей, а на шее висит цветастый фартук. — Присоединяйся к абоджи и хёну, я почти приготовила.

— Вам разве можно готовить и вообще быть здесь?.. — сомневается Тэхён, присаживаясь на краешек свободного стула, и кладёт сумку на сжатые колени. — Это как-то…

— Почему нет? Разве командует не тот, кто платит? — приподняв правое плечо, омони помешивает кулинарной лопаткой шипящие в масле овощи и рис. — Тем более, мы не делаем ничего плохого.

— Мы спросили у Пак Чимина-щи, он сказал, что не против, — добавляет абоджи, с улыбкой сжимая надплечье Тэхёна, и тот кривит губы. Когда девушки уходят, Тэхёну становится легче. — Как прошёл зачёт?

— Я сдал! — Тэхён выпрямляется, гордо расправляя плечи, и абоджи с изумлением приподнимает брови. — Профессор похвалила меня.

— Умница!

— Ва-а-а, Тэхённи, ты молодец, — Намджун-хён протягивает в сторону Тэхёна большой кулак, и Тэхён с радостью бьёт по нему своим. — Мы другого от тебя и не ждали.

Накрыв сковороду стеклянной крышкой, омони встаёт за спиной Тэхёна и заботливо целует его в макушку, проходясь ледяными пальцами по его лохматым после бега волосам.

— Айгу-у, Тэхённи, омма гордится тобой.

— Спасибо! Мне помогал один друг с подготовкой, поэтому он тоже молодец, — хмыкает Тэхён, отмечая в голове, что должен не забыть поблагодарить Марка.

— У тебя есть его фотография? — интересуется омони, возвращаясь к плите, и без проблем вытаскивает с верхней полки керамическую банку с солью. — Хочу посмотреть на твоих друзей.

— Есть, секунду, — вытащив из кармана-кенгуру телефон, Тэхён листает страницы меню и заходит в Instagram. Найдя аккаунт Марка, Тэхён открывает последнюю публикацию (на ней Марк и Джемин улыбаются, показывая пальцами V-образные знаки), поворачивает экран и поочерёдно показывает фотографию всем членам семьи.

— Это Марк? — уточняет омони, указывая на Джемина персиковым ногтем. Тэхён заглядывает в телефон и ойкает.

— Нет, это Джемин, мой второй друг. А с латынью мне помогал Марк.

— Твой второй друг? — с сомнением переспрашивает омони, вытирая влажную ладонь о фартук, и её брови соединяются в тонкую линию. Тэхён непонимающе смотрит сначала на улыбающееся лицо Джемина, а потом переводит взгляд на омони и издаёт вопросительный звук. — У тебя очень странные друзья здесь, Тэхённи.

— Что-то не так? — Тэхён хмурится и оборачивается к абоджи и Намджуну-хёну, у которых одинаково спокойные выражения на лицах.

— Ты дружишь с геями?

Тэхён чувствует, как его внезапно окатывает дрожью, похожей на ту, что случается от холода. Только вот Тэхёну не холодно.

— С чего ты взяла?..

— Ты не видишь сам? У Чонгука пирсинг и розовые волосы, у Джемина — ногти и косметика, — омони обводит указательным пальцем голову Джемина, и Тэхён блокирует телефон. — Мне не нравится, что ты общаешься с такими людьми. Нормальные парни не красятся и не ходят с цветными ногтями и волосами.

— А как макияж влияет на нормальность? — осторожно спрашивает Тэхён, начиная постепенно закипать. Они раньше много спорили, но Тэхён постоянно отступал, потому что понимал, что зависит от родителей и не может пойти против их слов. Сейчас он забывает об этом. — Джемин очень п-

— Перестань, Тэхён-а, — взмахнув кулинарной лопаткой, омони выключает плиту и оперативно перекладывает содержимое сковороды в керамическую тарелку жёлтого цвета. Поставив её перед Тэхёном, омони вставляет в его скрюченные пальцы вилку и пододвигает стул к мужу. Тот обвивает её плечи длинной рукой. — Богом заведено, что любовь может быть только между мужчиной и женщиной. Всё остальное — это уже болезнь, таким людям нужно лечиться. Их вообще не должно существовать.

Предчувствуя ядовитую тошноту, поднимающуюся изнутри, Тэхён открывает рот и делает глубокий вдох. Он знал, что омони настроена негативно, но _знать_ , что твоя семья гомофобна, и _слышать_ , как она говорит что-то, относящееся и к тебе, это разные вещи.

— А если- если бы кто-то из твоих близких или друзей оказался представителем ЛГБТ-сообщества, ты бы также считала, что они больные?..

— Конечно, и я бы сразу прекратила общение с ними. Слава Богу, все наши друзья адекватные, — подтянув к тарелке деревянную плошку с намытыми и нарезанными овощами, омони проводит по предплечью Тэхёна кончиками пальцев. — Ешь, Тэхённи, пока не остыло, а то будет не вкусно.

Тэхён не отвечает, поворачиваясь к Намджуну-хёну, но тот смотрит в свой телефон, и тема разговора очевидно не интересует его. Встретившись взглядом с абоджи, Тэхён сглатывает непроходимый ком в горле и замечает, как спокойное выражение его лица стекает, превращаясь в беспокойство.

— А если бы… геем оказался Намджун-хён, ты бы всё равно говорила, что его не должно существовать?..

— Эй, что за оскорбления, а, — поправив соскользнувшие очки, Намджун-хён вытягивает под столом словно бесконечные ноги и с насмешкой фыркает. — Не обзывайся.

Теперь Тэхёна потряхивает будто не от холода, а от жара. Ему становится тяжело дышать, и Тэхён тянет себя за ворот тёмного худи. Абоджи мрачнеет, постукивая костяшками пальцев по деревянной поверхности стола, и Тэхён чувствует, как запах жареного риса вызывает у него приступ отвращения.

— Ты считаешь, что быть геем — это оскорбительно?

— А ты нет? Это же просто противно — любить человека своего пола, не говоря уже о том, что сказала омони. Мужеложство — самый тяжёлый из всех грехов.

Когда Тэхёну было пятнадцать, он много плакал каждую ночь и молил Бога избавить его от склонности ко греху. После их первого переезда священник, который освящал дом, сказал Тэхёну, что детская молитва самая сильная, и он поверил. Но Бог так и не пришёл, когда Тэхён умолял об ответе.

Сейчас любые упоминания религии вводят Тэхёна в состояние, похожее одновременно на ярость и рыдания. Он скрывает трясущиеся кулаки под столом, мечтая о том, чтобы перевернуть его и получить облегчение, и вскидывает голову к омони.

— А если бы вдруг геем оказался я?

— Тэхённи-, — предупреждающе начинает абоджи, встревоженно протягивая в его сторону раскрытую ладонь, но омони как обычно перебивает его.

— Хватит, малыш, мне даже противно думать об этом. Давайте поменяем тему и поговорим о чём-нибудь приятном?

Тошнота, до этого скапливающаяся где-то в горле, начинает вязать рот, и Тэхён облизывает безвкусные губы.

— А если убрать «вдруг» и «если»? Если я окажусь геем, что ты со мной сделаешь? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Тэхён, и вилка, выпавшая из его пальцев, со звоном подпрыгивает на полу. — Отправишь лечиться?

— Ты так прикалываешься? — со смехом спрашивает Намджун-хён.

— По мне похоже, что я _прикалываюсь?_

Не считая привычного студенческого шума за дверью, на кухне ни звука. Это как будто вакуум, который поглощает собой _всё._

— Мои сыновья не геи, — возмущённо произносит омони, выпрямляясь, и абоджи кладёт на её талию ладонь. — Мои сыновья нормальные люди. Они не красят волосы и не-

— Это стереотипы, — перебивает Тэхён, и где-то в голове знакомо пульсирует, что он повышает голос на старших. Тэхён заглушает эту пульсацию на корню. — Каждый человек сам выбирает, как будет выглядеть, но не ориентацию. Её нельзя выбрать.

— Тэхённи, ты гей?.. — произносит абоджи после длительного молчания, и, в отличие от омони и Намджуна-хёна, на его лице сожаление и грусть. Может, даже разочарование, и от этого Тэхёну становится в несколько сотен раз хуже.

— Я-

— Ты не гей, Ким Тэхён! — восклицает омони, резко вскакивая со стула, и бьёт по столу кулинарной лопаткой. Прилипшие остатки лука и риса разлетаются по всей деревянной поверхности, и Тэхён застывает на месте, его сердце оглушительно бьётся в ушах. — Ты не можешь быть им!

— Дорогая, позволь Т-

— Нет, наш сын не гей! — омони вихрем оборачивается к своему мужу и указывает на Тэхёна лопаткой. — Мы его не так воспитывали! Я уверена, что это всё Америка! Это её влияние!

— Я был геем до того, как приехал с-

— Замолчи! — омони смотрит на Тэхёна сверху вниз, и её взгляд буквально высасывает из него душу. Нога в плотном носке проезжается по гладкому полу, и Тэхён понимает, что дрожит всем телом. — Как ты смеешь так поступать с нами?! Мы столько вложили в тебя! Ты знаешь стоимость своего обучения и всех прихотей?! Мы тратили честно заработанные деньги не для того, чтобы ты так подвёл нас!

Тэхён умеет контролировать свои слёзы, но сейчас у него почему-то не получается. Он не успевает заметить тот момент, когда нижние вещи начинает щипать, а взгляд терять фокус, и вот по его щекам уже течёт неприятная влага.

Тэхён вжимает отросшие ногти в вибрирующие колени и упрямо смотрит под стол, пока слёзы не закрывают обзор полностью. Когда Тэхён моргаёт, они скатываются по его носу и скулам.

— Ты часто говорил мне о своём сонбэ Юнги, — спокойно произносит Намджун, и после тишины его слова оглушают. Тэхён дёргает головой в его сторону. — Я недавно нашёл его в интернете, и-и, кажется, он гей.

— Что! — голос омони становится громче, и Тэхён испуганно замирает, когда вспоминает, что на его шее всё ещё есть скрытые косметикой Еын засосы. Их же никто не видел, верно?.. — Кто такой Юнги?! Это он тебе мозги запудрил?!

Тэхён вскакивает со стула, и тот отлетает назад. Они с омони почти одного роста, и, когда Тэхён смотрит на неё, её холодные карие глаза прожигают его.

Ладони Тэхёна буквально _чешутся_ и умоляют что-нибудь сделать. Что-нибудь сломать. Что-нибудь разорвать на куски.

_Ты обязан разрушить хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не разрушиться самому, правда?_

— Он отказал мне, поэтому не приплетай его сюда. Я был геем ещё до нашего знакомства и продолжаю быть им, — едва дыша, произносит сквозь сжатые зубы Тэхён, и омони открывает рот, набирая в грудь воздуха. Тэхён отворачивается и, подхватив с пола свалившуюся сумку, делает большой шаг к выходу. — Если вы считаете, что геев не должно существовать, может, я могу поспособствовать вашему желанию и что-то сделать с этим.

— Тэхённи…

— Ким Тэхён!

Тэхён не останавливается, когда омони выходит вслед за ним, и, врезаясь в каждую стену на пути, стремительно доходит до лестницы. По ней спускаются смеющиеся Чимин, Юнги и Лола, и, чтобы протолкнуться между ними, Тэхён отталкивает Лолу на перила.

— Ким Тэхён! Не смей убегать от меня! — Чимин, держащий Лолу за локоть, крутит головой и смотрит то на Тэхёна, то на Ким Тэхи. Тэхён, споткнувшись о последнюю ступень перед площадкой, цепляется за лакированное дерево и поднимается, врезаясь коленом в перила. — Ким Тэхён, прекрати устраивать сцены и поговори со своей омони!

— О, ты всё ещё считаешь меня своим сыном?! — выгибает бровь Тэхён, задыхаясь, и чувствует затылком обжигающий взгляд Юнги. — Твой Бог разве позволяет любить детей-геев?

Лицо Юнги вытягивается, когда он мгновенно понимает, что произошло. Юнги поднимает ногу, чтобы подняться к Тэхёну, но тот уже срывается с места и скрывается за поворотом.

— Пак Чимин-щи, объясните, что Вы сделали с моим сыном, — шипит омони, обнажая белоснежные зубы, и это последнее, что видит Тэхён.

Он влетает в комнату, хлопая дверью, и, отбрасывая сумку в сторону, подходит к столу. Забравшись на стул, Тэхён падает животом на стол, приминая лежащие на нём вещи, и судорожно отодвигает окно в сторону. Ему нужен свежий воздух, потому что Тэхён _задыхается_. Ледяной ветер бьёт его в лицо.

— Тэхён?.. — настороженный голос Еын доносится до него как будто сквозь воду. Вдохнув морозного воздуха, Тэхён неуклюже спускается со стола, по пути сбрасывая свои вещи и учебника Чонгука на пол, и оборачивается. Еын и Чонгук, сидящие на кровати Чонгука, смотрят на Тэхёна большими глазами. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — сипит Тэхён, падая на спинку стула, и впивается в острые углы пальцами. Неожиданная боль расходится по коже приятным теплом, отрезвляя, и Тэхён сдавливает ладони. — Всё хорошо.

— Мне кажется, что нет, — Еын встаёт с кровати, осматривая Тэхёна с ног до головы, и пытается положить ладонь на его надплечье, но Тэхён отшатывается в сторону, еле поднимаясь. — Что слу-

— Почему ты вечно тусуешься здесь?! У тебя нет своей комнаты?! — огрызается Тэхён, возвышаясь над Еын, и она инстинктивно прячется, поднимая плечи. — Почему ты пытаешься влезть в мои дела?

— Тэхён…

— Я сказал, что всё хорошо, _хватит_ приставать ко мне.

Тэхён сбежал в свою комнату, потому что она казалась надёжным убежищем, где есть возможность забиться под кровать и спрятаться, но он не подумал о том, что здесь могут быть Чонгук и Еын.

— Тэхён, — пробует уже Чонгук, благоразумно оставаясь на кровати, и Тэхён поднимает на него взгляд, полный раздражения. Его друзья не должны были узнать такую сторону Тэхёна. Этот Тэхён иногда хочет уничтожить весь мир.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — надрывно произносит Тэхён, несобранные волосы закрывают его взмокший лоб и часть глаз. Пальцы, держащиеся за деревянную спинку, соскальзывают из-за пота, и Тэхён с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу, пока она не немеет. — Не расспрашивайте ни о чём.

— Но, Тэхён, мы же волну-

Еын подпрыгивает, когда мимо неё пролетает стул и с грохотом врезается в один из шкафов. Взгляд Тэхёна переходит на его подрагивающие пальцы, и он сжимает их в слабый кулак.

— Выметайтесь! Или… — Тэхён не знает, что планировал сказать, ноги больше не держат его, и он валится на пол, задевая второй стул. Зацепившись за ножки, Тэхён перемещается на пятую точку и крепко зажмуривается. Едва различимый щелчок замка говорит ему о том, что он остался один.

Зимний воздух наполняет комнату почти мгновенно, и по телу Тэхёна бегут мурашки, но ему всё ещё жарко. Стянув через голову худи, Тэхён отбрасывает его на кровать и тяжело дышит, сверля взглядом опрокинутый стул. Когда Тэхён вспоминает о том, что произошло на кухне, его щёки жгут новые слёзы.

Тэхён ненавидит себя, но одновременно с этим понимает, что он заслужил это. Насколько нужно быть глупым, чтобы сорваться из-за плохих слов в сторону его друзей и сделать каминг-аут? Если бы Тэхён составлял топ, это был бы его самый безрассудный поступок.

Заморгав слипшимися ресницами, Тэхён снова смотрит на лежащий перед ним стул и, не сдержавшись, бьёт тыльной стороной ладони по острой ножке. Шмыгнув забитым носом, Тэхён бьёт по ней ещё раз, и привычная боль приводит его в чувство.

_Успокойся, Тэхён. Успокойся, ты выше этого._

Держась другой рукой, чтобы стул не съезжал, Тэхён продолжает ударять костяшками по ножкам и хрипит. Что будет дальше? Как он теперь будет жить, когда собственная семья презирает его?

Вспомнив жалостное выражение на лице абоджи, Тэхён выставлять вперёд правую ногу и пинает стул пяткой. Тот отлетает к кровати Чонгука с глухим стуком, и Тэхён перемещается на четвереньки. Из его груди выходят сиплые звуки, покрасневшие костяшки дёргаются вместе со всей ладонью, и Тэхён открывает рот, пытаясь вобрать как можно больше остужающего воздуха с улицы.

Сначала Тэхён сделал больно Юнги, а потом родителям и брату. Тэхёну откровенно плохо, ему хочется освободиться от разъедающей паники и исправить всё, что он натворил, но возможно ли это? Есть ли у него шанс починить то, что он самостоятельно сломал своими руками?

— Эй, мелкий, — звучит мягкое сверху, и этот шепеляво-низкий голос прорывается сквозь шум в ушах и проводит в сознание. Тэхён порывисто выдыхает, цепляясь пальцами за неровности паркета, и чьи-то руки привлекают его к себе. — Ты слышишь меня, Тэ?

Тэхён неопределённо ведёт головой, перед глазами пелена из слёз, и утыкается лицом в ядовито-оранжевое худи. Знакомый бергамотовый одеколон забивается в и так заложенный нос, и Тэхён хватается пальцами за ткань, собравшуюся складками на предплечьях.

— Я здесь, Тэ, дыши, — говорит Юнги в волосы Тэхёна и обхватывает его за талию. Колени Юнги впиваются в его бока, и Тэхён сглатывает. Каждый новый вздох даётся с непреодолимым трудом. — Дыши, малыш.

Тэхён даже не обращает внимания на эти проклятые прозвища и держится за руки Юнги. По Тэхёну постоянно пробегаются мурашки из-за контраста студёной температуры и тепла Юнги, и Тэхён плачет в голос, не имея возможности остановить это. Юнги ласково прижимает его к своей груди.

— Где м-мои родители?.. — спустя время, ощущающееся, как бесконечность, выдавливает Тэхён, и пальцы Юнги поглаживают его по длинным прядям сзади.

— Твой папа успокоил маму, и они сейчас разговаривают с Чимином.

— Ч-Чонгук и Еын?..

Тэхён может стараться сколько угодно, но его воспоминания размыты недавней истерикой, и он не может вспомнить, что сказал своим лучшие друзья. Тэхён помнит лишь их испуганные глаза.

— С ними Лола, всё хорошо.

— Что я наделал? — шепчет Тэхён, поднимая голову, и встречается взглядом с Юнги. Тот подносит к его лицу ладонь и смахивает с покрасневшей щеки слезу, которая скатывается по крылу носа. — Я опять всё испортил.

Юнги качает головой, убирая ладонь обратно на талию Тэхёна, и он чувствует, как это действие оставляет после себя пустоту. Бывали дни, когда они не виделись из-за учёбы, но в те времена Тэхён знал, что Юнги был рядом. Когда они поссорились и перестали общаться, Тэхён потерял это.

Как бы Тэхён не хотел признавать это, он скучал по Юнги. Он скучал по его улыбке, по его странному, однако очаровательному стилю в одежде, и по их разговорам. Подсознание услужливо подкидывает, что Тэхён также скучал по их близости, но он запрещает себе думать об этом.

Ничего из этого больше не будет. Тэхён реалист.

— Хочешь поехать со мной к Хосоку и Камилле? Они готовят что-то вкусное, — Юнги слабо улыбается, отводя со лба Тэхёна чёрную прядь, и тот потерянно моргает. — Это поможет тебе поменять обстановку.

Тэхён не успевает ответить, прокручивая в голове слова Юнги, так как дверь плавно открывается, и в комнате появляется Чимин. У него встревоженное выражение лица, коричневая кружка с логотипом АСУ, и упаковка бумажных салфеток. Тэхён, поймав взгляд Чимина, отворачивается и отталкивается от Юнги обеими ладонями, опасаясь, что его будут держать. Юнги, однако, сразу же отпускает его и встаёт в полный рост. Тэхён поднимается за ним, вытирая кончиками пальцев мокрые щёки.

— Держи, — Чимин протягивает Тэхёну кружку, от которой вьётся призрачный пар. Тэхён благодарно кивает, смотря на Чимина большими глазами, и обхватывает замёрзшими пальцами керамическую поверхность. — Твои родители уехали.

Что-то внутри Тэхёна моментально падает.

— Мистер Ким сказал, что напишет тебе завтра, — Тэхён вздрагивает, когда за его спиной резко задвигается окно. Пробормотав _спасибо_ , Тэхён прячется носом в кружке, и Чимин склоняется, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо. — Ты как?

Тэхён пожимает плечами, упорно разглядывая одиноко плавающие чаинки. Ему стыдно за устроенную сцену, поэтому Тэхён предпочитает не смотреть на переживающего Чимина.

— Ты ел? Мы ещё нет, и Лола предложила заказать что-нибудь, — миролюбиво предлагает Чимин, пробегаясь по волосам пальцами, и Тэхён видит, что ему неловко из-за его молчания. Они почти не общались наедине, поэтому Тэхён не совсем представляет, чего ждать от Чимина. — Или можно приготовить самим.

Тэхён делает большой глоток, обжигаясь горячим чаем, и проходится языком по губам. Вытерев следы от чая над верхней губой тыльной стороной ладони, Тэхён несколько секунд всматривается в открытое лицо Чимина.

— Юнги?.. — не выдержав напряжения, зудящего между лопатками, Тэхён оборачивается к Юнги и смотрит на него с приподнятыми бровями. Голос Тэхёна выходит тихим, даже больше жалобным, и он скрытно щипает себя за мизинец.

— Я заберу его, — говорит Юнги, кивая на Тэхёна, и прячет ладони в задних карманах джинсов. Тэхён скрывает взгляд где-то на полу, когда Юнги делает шаг в его сторону. — Хосок скоро приедет.

— Хорошо, — Чимин встряхивает рукой, поправляя звенящие браслеты, и указывает большим пальцем за спину. — Я пойду?..

Тэхён дёргает подбородком, продолжая разглядывать паркет под ногами, и Чимин, пожав руку Юнги, покидает комнату. Как только дверь за ним закрывается, Тэхён поворачивается к столу, желая поставить на него кружку, как вдруг замирает. Вещи, которые он разбросал, открывая окно, аккуратно разложены. Бросив на Юнги подозрительный взгляд, Тэхён оставляет кружку на столе, берёт салфетки, чтобы высморкаться, и со вздохом плюхается на кровать, подпрыгивая.

Что ему делать? Как всё исправить? Как извиняться за ссору? И нужно ли извиняться? Тэхён не будет просить прощения за то, что он гей. Возможно, за то, что он повысил голос на тех, кто намного старше его, но никак не за свою ориентацию. Люди не должны стыдится того, что делает их самими собой.

— Хосок подъезжает, пойдём? — Тэхён непонимающе моргает, возвращаясь в реальный мир, и вытирает ладони о джинсы. Поморщившись из-за мысли, что Юнги мог заметить, что он вспотел, когда трогал его лицо, Тэхён встаёт на ноги и вытаскивает из сумки телефон. — Ты точно не против провести время с нами?

— Нет, — слабым голосом отвечает Тэхён, сомневаясь, что остаться в комнате и встретиться с Чонгуком и Еын лучше, чем это. Если сейчас Тэхён увидит их, он, скорее всего, сгорит от позора. — Пойдём.

И это последнее, что Тэхён говорит за следующие часы.

Хосок забирает их на пурпурной машине Камиллы, и сначала они едут в магазин за недостающими продуктами. Юнги всегда находится рядом с ним, не касаясь, но наблюдая, и Тэхён покорно ходит за старшими парнями по овощному и фруктовому отделам.

Когда они приезжают в квартиру Хосока и Юнги, Тэхён разувается, снимая увесистую дублёнку, и отшагивает к шкафам с верхней одеждой. Тэхёну хочется улыбнуться, когда Хосок плаксиво жалуется, что Косточка мокрый после прогулки и его неудобно обнимать, но его губы отказываются двигаться. Ссора с родителями и хёном словно вытянула из него все соки, и у него осталась энергия только на то, чтобы кивать вместо настоящих ответов, передвигать ногами и держать вилку.

В кухне аппетитно пахнет жареным мясом и соусом карри. Тэхён принюхивается, сиротливо вставая у холодильника, пока Хосок и Юнги переговариваются с Камиллой и рассаживаются за кухонным островом.

— Жопу в сторону, — говорит Камилла, сгоняя Тэхёна, и открывает холодильник, чтобы вытащить из него три бутылки пива. Тэхён беззвучно извиняется, скрещивая руки на груди, и Косточка прыгает вокруг него, выпрашивая еду. — Будешь пиво?

Тэхён мотает головой, неосознанно придвигаясь к Юнги, и тот оборачивается к нему, хлопая по свободному столу справа от себя.

— Прикинь, авокадо сейчас по акции, — говорит Хосок, читая длинный чек, и тычет пальцем в чёрную краску. Камилла, наклонившись к плечу Хосока, щурится и, удивлённо покивав головой, отходит обратно к кухонным тумбам. Когда Камилла начинает нарезать ветчину из индейки, Косточка тявкает и крутится вокруг её ног, пытаясь забраться наверх.

— Нет, у тебя своя еда, — отрезает Камилла, отпихивая пяткой в махровом носке тёмно-рыжий комок, но Косточка рычит и прикусывает голую лодыжку. — Так, я что сказала?

Юнги фыркает, закидывая на спинку стула локоть, и наблюдает, как Камилла отходит к противоположной стороне кухни, где стоят миски с водой и сухим кормом. Косточка семенит за Камиллой, и губы Тэхёна всё-таки дёргаются в улыбке.

— Сидеть, — строго произносит Камилла. Косточка почти сразу же выполняет команду, но это длится недолго. Через секунду он бойко вскакивает и прыгает, оглушительно лая из-за куска ветчины, который Камилла держит в руках. — Ты хочешь сдохнуть или что? Тебе такое нельзя.

Когда Камилла указывает пальцем на ярко-красную миску с кормом, Косточка успокаивается и склоняет мордочку в сторону.

— Поглощай, что тебе положили, — оставив щенка в углу, Камилла возвращается к тумбам и возобновляет нарезку ветчины. Хосок, дождавшись, пока Косточка начнёт есть, разворачивается к поставленным перед ним бутылкам пива и открывает их по очереди.

Тэхён откидывается на спинку стула, грея замёрзшие пальцы между коленями, и смотрит перед собой. Он отключается от происходящего, концентрируя внимание только на тепле сидящего рядом Юнги, и ест вместе со всеми. Тэхён уверен, что Камилла приготовила что-то вкусное, но он чувствует лишь привкус желчи и разочарования в самом себе. Хосок, Камилла и Юнги обсуждают прошедший день, не включая Тэхёна в разговор, и он благодарен за это. Ему достаточно прислушиваться к остальным и тем самым осознавать, что мир не остановился. Всё хорошо.

Всё _будет_ хорошо, если Тэхён успокоится и решит созданную им проблему.

— Что будем смотреть? — Камилла толкает его коленом, и Тэхён подпрыгивает, хаотично осматриваясь. Каким-то образом они переместились в гостиную, и сейчас Тэхён сидит на краю дивана слева от Юнги. Хосок плюхается на пол перед Камиллой и опрокидывает голову на её колени, тряся зажатым в пальцах пультом.

— Рапунцель?.. — наугад говорит Тэхён, потому что первое, что ему приходит на ум, это любимый мультфильм Чонгука, и прочищает горло. После длительного молчания его голос звучит сухим и слабым, и Тэхён скользит пальцами по кадыку.

— Спасибо, что не ужасы, — Хосок хихикает, открывая медиа-сервис для просмотра фильмов, и Косточка запрыгивает на его скрещенные ноги. Бросив пульт Юнги (тот попадает в его грудь, и Юнги цыкает), Хосок поднимает Косточку на руки и смачно чмокает щенка туда, куда попадает. Камилла фукает, кривясь, и Хосок оборачивается к ней через плечо. — Чего?

— Ты меня потом этими же губами целуешь, пиздец.

— Я помоюсь!

— Ага, так и поверила.

— Ками!

— Тихо, любовнички, а то я завидовать начну, — с ухмылкой влезает Юнги, включая мультфильм, и прибавляет громкость. — Пожалейте чувства того, кто одинок.

— Сам виноват, — закинув ногу на подлокотник, Камилла раскладывается поудобнее и запускает пальцы под чёрную футболку Хосока. Тот отпускает Косточку, который гавкает, пока Юнги не поднимает его, и двигается, чтобы Камилле было удобнее разминать его надплечье. — А теперь молчим, иначе пропустим всё как в тот раз.

— Ла-адно.

Тэхён сидит на самом краю, свернувшись в клубок, и Косточка пролезает под его локоть. Погладив пушистую шёрстку, Тэхён оставляет почему-то до сих ледяную ладонь на маленьком тельце и переводит взгляд на большой экран телевизора.

Подперев подбородок согнутой рукой, Тэхён включается в разворачивающийся сюжет и на протяжении всего просмотра пытается понять, чем так полюбился этот мультфильм Чонгуку.

Иногда Тэхён чувствует на себе участливый взгляд Юнги, и в его сердце отзывается боль от того, что, несмотря на произошедшее, Юнги всё такой же проницательный и внимательный.

— Тэ, — зовёт Юнги, когда Рапунцель и Флин запускают в небо летающие фонарики и поют, смотря друг другу в глаза. Тэхён готов поспорить, что в следующей сцене всё разрушится. Хорошее никогда не длится долго. — Ты как?

Тэхён неопределённо поднимает правое плечо; Косточка жуёт его запястье, где блестит серебряный браслет, и Юнги кладёт голову на спинку дивана. Тэхён смотрит на экран, игнорируя проникающий под кожу взгляд Юнги, и в конце концов тот отворачивается.

Мультфильм вскоре заканчивается, и Камилла выпрямляется, потягиваясь со стоном. Тэхён к этому моменту чувствует, как давящее ощущение в груди ослабло, но в его ушах продолжает звенеть голос омони.

— Классный мультик, поставь пять звёзд, — Хосок встаёт, подпрыгивая, и разминает затёкшую шею. Юнги закатывает глаза, но без пререканий выполняет его просьбу.

Согнав на пол Косточку, который убежал от Тэхёна под её бок, Камилла упирается ладонями в колени и смотрит поверх головы Юнги на Тэхёна. Нахмурившись, Камилла толкает бедро Юнги коленом и хлопает Хосока по пятой точке, привлекая их внимание.

— Мне кажется, вы давно не курили.

— Что? — переспрашивает Хосок, поворачиваясь, и хватает Камиллу за смуглые пальцы. Дёрнув бровями, Камилла вытаскивает из кармана толстовки телефон, и Хосок кивает, поняв её без лишних слов.

— Погнали, чувак.

Юнги подозрительно окидывает оставшихся Тэхёна и Камиллу взглядом, но не сопротивляется, когда Хосок сжимает в кулаке кусок его худи и чуть ли не вытаскивает в коридор.

Тэхён боится, что Камилла начнёт разговор по душам или будет расспрашивать о чём-то, к чему он не готов, но всё, что делает Камилла — это смотрит в свой телефон, стуча ногтями по экрану.

Возможно, таким образом ему дали передышку. Тэхён тянет себя за ворот футболки, втягивая носом свежий воздух, и прислушивается к гудкам машин за окном и рычанию Косточки, забравшегося под кофейный столик.

— Спасибо, — хрипит Тэхён, из-за чего его голос кажется чужим, и проводит пальцами по бёдрам, обтянутым джинсовой тканью. Камилла отвлекается от телефона, покусывая нижнюю губу, и Тэхён неловко обводит рукой пространство между ними. — За вкусный ужин и приём.

— Это не моя квартира, я здесь не причём, — заблокировав телефон, Камилла упирается локтем в диванную подушку и усмехается, когда Тэхён заминается. — Не за что, Хосок готов хвастаться своими кулинарными талантами хоть каждый день.

— Мы едва знакомы, н-но я-

— Расслабься, Тэхён, здесь все свои, — пододвинувшись, Камилла хлопает Тэхёна по его скрюченным пальцам. — Если так сильно хочешь отблагодарить нас, приготовь завтрак.

— К-конечно.

Тэхён кланяется, почти складываясь на девяносто градусов из уважения к старшей, и Камилла трясёт головой, окидывая его _что ты творишь_ взглядом.

— Пошли спать, я устал! — Хосок врывается в гостиную с поднятыми руками, пугая Косточку, который подпрыгивает и с лаем уносится в другую комнату, и Камилла с фырканьем встаёт. — Завтра трудный день!

— Какой? — Камилла смеётся, когда Хосок прилипает к ней, и выключает телевизор. Хосок обнимает Камиллу со спины, соединяя ладони на животе, и они, пошатываясь, доходят до арки. — Пойдём, Тэхён, я выдам тебе зубную щётку.

Тэхён, неудачно скрестив ноги, падает с дивана на пол и морщится от боли, потирая ушибленное место. Выйдя в коридор, Тэхён натыкается на стоящего в длинном пуховике Юнги и останавливается, пересекаясь с ним взглядом.

— Поспишь в моей комнате? Только я поменяю постельное бельё, — кинув открытую пачку сигарет и красную зажигалку на галошницу, Юнги раздевается и бросает пуховик на вешалку для верхней одежды.

— Я уже всё поменяла! — кричит Камилла, скрываясь в обнимку с Хосоком за поворотом, и Юнги клацает зубами. — С тебя завтра стирка!

— Договорились! — кричит Юнги в ответ и подходит к Тэхёну. Тряхнув головой, чтобы убрать крупные снежинки, Юнги пропускает Тэхёна вперёд, и они доходят до его комнаты.

Тэхёну начинает казаться, что после того, как Юнги успокоил его, он старается не прикасаться к нему даже случайно. Юнги передаёт Тэхёну выглаженную одежду кончиками пальцев, быстро убирая руки, и отшатывается, когда Тэхён из любопытства пытается столкнуться с ним в дверях.

Нахмурив брови, Тэхён шустро чистит зубы новой щёткой, выданной Камиллой, и, помыв ноги, переодевается в растянутый лонгслив и мешковатые штаны. Встретившись со своим отражением, Тэхён секундо сомневается, но в итоге кое-как смывает с помощью воды и мыла косметику Еын. Заживающие засосы встречают Тэхёна расцветкой бордового и фиолетового, и он показывает зеркалу большой палец. _Классно._

Тэхён заходит в комнату вместе с виляющим хвостиком Косточкой и проходится по Юнги пытливым взглядом. Юнги сидит на офисном кресле, подогнув под себя одну ногу и копаясь в телефоне, и Тэхёну интересно, что творится в его голове. Ненавидит ли он Тэхёна после того вечера? Или разочарован, как и члены его семьи? Или сердится?

Дёрнув головой, Юнги следит за тем, как Тэхён вешает вещи на широкую спинку кресла, и секундно двигается, будто хочет что-то сделать. Пальцы Тэхёна замирают на гладкой ткани футболки, и они молча смотрят друг на друга.

Тэхён больше не может разгадать эмоции Юнги, потому что тот закрывается, и он вздрагивает, когда Юнги стремительно вскакивает и кресло начинает шататься.

— У тебя же сегодня был последний зачёт, да? Вставать рано не надо? — Юнги прячет глаза, приседая перед кроватью, и оттягивает сбившуюся простынь. Тэхён задаётся вопросом, _откуда_ Юнги знает его расписание, но, возможно, он сам говорил об этом. — Тебя во сколько разбудить?

— Мне всё равно, — шепчет Тэхён, забираясь на кровать с другой стороны, и ныряет под серое одеяло. Завтра Тэхёну придётся разгребать то, что он наворотил, говорить с семьёй и извиняться перед Чонгуком и Еын, и это неизбежно. Тэхён не сможет скрыться. — Как вы встанете, так и я.

— Договорились, — Юнги заканчивает разглаживать постельное бельё и складывает руки на кровати, опуская подбородок. — Тебе ничего не нужно?

— Нет, но… где будешь спать ты?..

— На диване.

— Давай поменяемся, это же неудобно.

— Меняться мы точно не будем, потому что ты гость, — Юнги пялится на что-то, находящееся впереди, и Тэхён сжимает губы, потому что хочет, чтобы на него посмотрели. Юнги пожимает плечами. — Раскладушка была бы более удобной, но её негде ставить в гостиной, а спать с кем-нибудь в одной комнате я не смогу, ты знаешь.

Юнги вздыхает, из-за чего Тэхён чувствует вину. Ему снова хочется предложить поменяться местами, когда Юнги прикусывает нижнюю губу и наконец-то смотрит на него.

Спустившись взглядом к шее Тэхёна, Юнги словно впервые замечает темнеющие засосы, отражающие его собственные, потому что его лицо мрачнеет, а в глазах появляется отголосок вины. Отпихнув забирающегося на него Косточку, Юнги вытягивает руки и кладёт между ними подбородок, упираясь в одеяло.

Они молчат, но Юнги по неизвестной причине не уходит, и Тэхён, прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, решается задать вопрос, сверлящий его мозг.

— Ты злишься на меня?..

— Мне кажется, что здесь злиться должен _не я_ , — тоскливо отвечает Юнги, растягивая губы в подобии фальшивой улыбки, и упирается локтями в матрас, чтобы подняться. Тэхён прячется под одеялом, оставляя глаза и нос, и Юнги, прижав Косточку к груди, направляется к выходу из комнаты. — Поговорим завтра?

Из груди Тэхёна выходит смазанный звук, похожий на согласие, и Юнги приподнимает уголок губ, находя пальцами клавишный выключатель.

— Сладких снов, Тэ.

— Сладких, Юнги.

Юнги оставляет Тэхёна одного, закрывая дверь, и отрезает его от остального мира. Тэхён, в первый раз оставшись в одиночестве, ныряет под одеяло, вжимается щекой в подушку, пахнущую свежей древесиной и бергамотом, и позволяет себе беззвучно разрыдаться.

Он устал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's scene:  
> ( the desert don't end, the rain don't fall. and i can't pretend i don't want you all. 'cause I want you all ) ;  
> my oasis — sam smith ft. burna boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Тэхён просыпается в восемь утра из-за будильника Юнги. Приподнявшись на постели, Тэхён протягивает руку в сторону прикроватной тумбочки и нажимает на кнопку. Когда трель прекращается, Тэхён опускается обратно на серые подушки и поднимает глаза на натяжной потолок. После нескольких дней, наполненных слезами, Тэхён чувствует, как из него вышли почти все силы.

Но он договорился с Камиллой, что приготовит завтрак.

Поэтому Тэхён вдыхает, считает до пяти и поднимается.

В квартире холодно, когда Тэхён выходит из ванной комнаты, и он обнимает себя руками. Тонкие рукава лонгслива совсем не согревают, а Тэхён приехал сюда в футболке, поэтому он решает не переодеваться.

Покурив на балконе на кухне, Тэхён заходит обратно и застревает у холодильника, не решаясь открыть его без спроса. Разрешила ли ему тогда Камилла трогать их продукты?..

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает кто-то хриплым голосом, громко зевая, и Тэхён оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Юнги. Он стоит на пороге кухни в футболке и спортивных штанах и опирается на дверь. Убрав ладонь, которой он закрывал рот, Юнги скрещивает руки на груди в поисках тепла и сонно моргает. Тэхён не торопится, вглядываясь в его припухшее после ночи лицо и растрёпанные волосы.

— Камилла сказала, что я могу приготовить вам завтрак.

— Хосок сделал это ещё вчера, пойдём, — указав головой назад, Юнги отталкивается бедром от тёмного дерева. Тэхён дёргается, не решаясь сделать первый шаг. — Я задолжал тебе извинения.

Тэхён молчаливо поднимает брови, наблюдая, как Юнги покидает кухню. Решив, что ему здесь нечего делать, Тэхён двигается с места и догоняет Юнги в коридоре.

— Посидишь в комнате, я умоюсь? — дождавшись неуверенного кивка, Юнги проскальзывает в ванную, отпихивая ступнёй пискляво залаявшего Косточку, и Тэхён выполняет чужую просьбу, забрав щенка с собой.

— Потише, пожалуйста, Камилла и Хосок ещё спят, — шепчет Тэхён Косточке, и тот глухо тявкает, мотая пушистым хвостиком. Закатив глаза, Тэхён падает на кровать и усаживает щенка на колени. Возможно, некоторым просто не даётся умение ладить с животными. — Господи, держи.

Смирившись, Тэхён протягивает Косточке свободную руку, и тот, заурчав, вгрызается в его запястье. Отодвинув серебряный браслет вверх, Тэхён вытягивает предплечье.

— Мы как-то с Чеён смотрели документалку о животных-людоедах, — говорит Юнги, внезапно появляясь в своей комнате, и Тэхён, испугавшись, подпрыгивает. Проследив за подходящим к шкафу Юнги, Тэхён кладёт на грудь, где должно быть сердце, ладонь и забирается на кровать с ногами. Обслюнявив всё запястье Тэхёна, Косточка ныряет под край одеяла, и Тэхён укрывается им в надежде согреться. С гримасой вытерев руку о шершавую простынь, Тэхён оборачивается к шкафам и возвращается обратно так резко, что Косточка где-то на середине кровати подпрыгивает и рычит.

Натянув на голое тело широкую футболку, Юнги заправляет её в тёмно-синие штаны и накидывает на плечи светло-голубую ветровку.

— Ты не хочешь есть, пить? — спрашивает Юнги, садясь в офисное кресло, и подъезжает на нём к Тэхёну. Тот мотает головой, поднимая колени к груди, и обхватывает их руками. — Окей…

Молчание накрывает комнату тонкой плёнкой, и Тэхён зажёвывает нижнюю губу, сдирая потрескавшуюся кожицу. Юнги, завязав чёрные шнурки на штанах, откидывается на спинку кресла, и оно издаёт неприятный скрип.

— Тэхён, слушай… — начинает Юнги, неосознанно хмурясь, и Тэхён поднимает голову, переводя на него взгляд. Прочистив горло, Юнги сгибает правую ногу и цепляется за лодыжку пальцами. — Извини меня. Я не воспринял твоё признание всерьёз.

— Я тоже хочу извиниться, — сухо говорит Тэхён, его голос падает на октаву ниже. Уткнувшись подбородком в колено, Тэхён позволяет распущенным волосам закрыть его лицо и смотрит куда-то на пол. Смотреть на Юнги становится почему-то страшно. — Я сбежал от разговора.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так сделал, — отвечает Юнги, снова прочищая горло. — Я виноват в нашей ссоре.

— Юнги-

— Нет, я серьёзно, — перебивает Юнги, когда Тэхён пытается неуверенно возразить, и поверженно вздыхает. Тэхён осмеливается поднять глаза и замечает измученное выражение на лице Юнги. — После ухода мамы я перестал верить в долгосрочные отношения, и это сломало меня. Что-то в моей голове постоянно свербит, что все, с кем я общаюсь, в конце концов бросят меня, — Юнги трясёт головой. — Я устал от этого, честно, но я не мог перестать думать о том, что ты тоже уйдёшь. И ты ушёл.

— Ты попросил меня не усложнять, когда я сказал, что люблю тебя, — это вырывается непроизвольно, и Тэхёну вспоминается, как Чеён сказала, что он может быть жестоким. Нет. Тэхён не хочет быть таким. — Я… разозлился из-за твоих слов. Мне нужно было пространство.

— Мне тоже, — они встречаются взглядами, и Тэхён неловко отворачивается туда, где одеяло вздымается из-за ходящего Косточки. Прикрыв глаза, Тэхён умещается щекой на коленях и разглядывает часть комнаты с открытой дверью. — Ты правда имел в виду то, что сказал тогда?

— Ты про?.. — Тэхён возвращается, слегка поднимая брови, и Юнги скромно кивает. Тэхён облизывает сухие губы, медленно проходясь по бледному лицу Юнги взглядом, и понимает, как же всё-таки он устал. Он устал убегать, замалчивать и подавлять. Если Тэхён будет молчать, всё станет только хуже. — Я был серьёзен на миллион процентов. Я действительно нравлю т-, — Тэхён осекается, оговорившись, а потом с горечью хмыкает. Джемин говорил, что его чувства могу быть чем-то посередине, так почему бы и нет? Симпатия и любовь не поддаются описанию, Тэхён может называть это, как хочет. — Я нравлю тебя.

Юнги непонимающе хмурится, двигаясь в кресле, и Тэхён пожимает плечами. Из-за позы ему становится жарко, поэтому он опускает ноги на пол.

— Ты нравишься мне, я люблю тебя, я нравлю тебя, — говорит Тэхён, ловя запрыгивающего на его колени Косточку, и взлохмачивает тёмно-рыжий мех. — Мне восемнадцать, и я могу не знать, что значат эти чувства, но они здесь, со мной.

— Мне двадцать два, и я, наверное, тоже не знаю, что это такое, — отзывается Юнги, невольно напоминая Тэхёну их ссору в коридоре, и прячет ладони под согнутыми ногами. — Я нр-

— Косточка! — восклицает Хосок, запрыгивая в комнату, и Тэхён вздрагивает. Не останавливаясь, Хосок подходит к кровати и опускается перед Тэхёном на колени. — Иди сюда, мой сладкий мальчик.

Из его рук забирают щенка, и Тэхён не сопротивляется. Хосок падает на пятую точку перед ним, обхватывая Косточку руками, и начинает целовать его под утробное рычание.

— Чего ты жалуешься, конфетка моя?

— _Чувак!_ — выделяя слово, стонет Юнги, и опускает ноги с кресла. Подъехав к Хосоку, Юнги давит пяткой в его бедро. — Вали из моей комнаты!

— О боже, зачем так ругаться, — поднявшись с кряхтением и с помощью колена Тэхёна, Хосок перехватает лающего Косточку поудобнее и направляется к выходу.

— Закрой дверь с той стороны так, чтобы щёлкнул замок.

— Боже, что за жизнь, то из одной комнаты выгоняют, то из второй, — Хосок карикатурно закатывает глаза, почёсывая Косточку между ушами, и взмахивает рукой. — Ками-и, ты переоделась?!

Дверь захлопывается, оставляя их в закрытом пространстве, и Тэхён неловко ёрзает на месте, скользя по выглаженной простыни пятой точкой. Юнги прищуривается, отводя взгляд от места, где секунду назад был Хосок, и поворачивается обратно.

— Тэхён, — нервно зовёт Юнги, проводя пальцами по спортивным штанам, и останавливает их на коленях. — До того, как Хосок ворвался к нам, я планировал кое-что сказать.

— Да?..

— Я тоже нравлю тебя, — со смешком отвечает Юнги, его губы кривятся, и Тэхёна окатывает ледяной волной чего-то удушающего. Всё это время… все эти поцелуи… все эти прикосновения… всё это было взаимным?.. Всё это было настоящим, но приправленным обоюдной ложью? — И я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Лучше спроси, что делать _нам?_ — отрезает Тэхён, потому что осознание того, что его догадки оказались правдой, удушает. Тэхён упирается в матрас обеими ладонями, подпрыгивая, и отъезжает назад. Лицо Юнги вытягивается, но он не двигается с места. — Я не понимаю, почему ты так поступаешь с людьми?

— Потому что, когда тебе больно, делать больно другим легче, — говорит Юнги, и Тэхён благодарен ему за правду. Как бы она не ранила, это лучше, чем сладкая, разъедающая язык ложь. — Может, я не до конца осознавал свои действия, одурманенный идеей того, что я не достоин любви, но я должен взять ответственность. Я хочу исправиться.

Тэхён задерживает дыхание после глубокого вздоха и приказывает себе не разгоняться. Да, Юнги поступил не очень хорошо, но разве он не обычный человек и не имеет права на ошибку? Тэхён сам не всегда поступает правильно, и если он будет злиться из-за прошлого, он не увидит настоящего. Он застрянет и потянет Юнги за собой.

— У нас вообще был шанс? — спрашивает Тэхён, потому что _обязан_ знать, но Юнги качает головой.

— Не сейчас, — Юнги отталкивается от подлокотников кресла, перебираясь на кровать, и ладони Тэхёна буквально жжёт из-за желания прикоснуться. Что-то внутри него угнетающе ноет, чего-то прося, и Тэхён сжимает подрагивающие пальцы в кулаки, вдавливая острые ногти во внутреннюю часть ладони. — Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас был этот шанс, но я не могу просить тебя ждать.

Если бы Юнги попросил, Тэхён бы подарил ему целую вечность.

— Любовь — это чувство или выбор? — внезапно спрашивает Тэхён, потому что после разговора с Чеён эта мысль не покидает его голову, и Юнги вскидывает брови. — Мне сказали, что «чувства» — неправильный ответ, и я пытаюсь найти правильный.

— Может, это выбор, потому что ты решаешь, кого тебе любить? — Юнги хмурится, скрещивая ноги, и они почти касаются колен Тэхёна. — У меня нет ответа, извини.

— Может, это выбор, потому что ты решаешь не оставлять человека в трудный момент, — истощённо отвечает Тэхён, и в глазах Юнги появляется недоумение. — Я не понимаю, что происходит между нами, но я не хочу терять тебя.

— Даже после того, я что сделал?..

— Даже после этого. Мы все ошибаемся, Юнги. Посмотри на меня: вчера я наорал на кучу людей и швырялся предметами, и мне стыдно, но я уже не изменю это, — Тэхён с иронией хмыкает, двигаясь, чтобы его нога прижималась к ноге Юнги. Он делает это больше для него, чем для себя, потому что Юнги всегда нуждается в прикосновениях вовремя нестабильных состояний.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, но мне кажется, что ты нет, — Юнги начинает часто моргать, пряча глаза, и Тэхён знает, что это значит. Переместившись на колени, Тэхён подползает к Юнги и наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо. — Ты говоришь, что не можешь просить меня ждать, но я _уже_ здесь. Я готов рискнуть и подождать.

— Но это нечестно по отношению к тебе, — хрупко произносит Юнги, его голос звучит вымученно, и свет от настенных ламп освещает его бледную щёку. Когда по ней скатывается слеза, Тэхён тянется дрожащими пальцами, но не решается. — Ты не обязан тратить своё время на меня, в то время как есть куча других… возможностей.

— Я не хочу другие возможности, я хочу тебя, — отвечает Тэхён почти шёпотом и всё-таки дотрагивается до щеки Юнги. Она влажная из-за быстрых слёз, и Юнги инстинктивно льнёт к пальцам Тэхёна. — И если ты тоже хочешь меня, то мы сможем заставить это работать.

Юнги наконец-то отваживается посмотреть на него, и Тэхён твёрдо кивает, поджимая губы. Его пальцы чуть-чуть трясутся, задевая мягкую кожу Юнги, и Тэхён обхватывает ими часть подбородка, чтобы подвести чужое лицо к себе.

— Я серьёзно, Юнги, _пожалуйста_ , поверь мне.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не уходишь, ведь я испортил всё.

— И что? Мы же ещё молоды, мы можем восстановить наши отношения или начать сначала, — Тэхёну не верится, что он говорит такое, но, возможно, разговоры с Джемином и Чеён оставили свой след. — Я скучаю по нашей дружбе. По всему, что было, и особенно по разговорам.

— Я тоже. Мне не хватает тебя, — признаётся Юнги, прочищая горло, и сгибает палец, чтобы вытереть солёные следы. Тэхён убирает ладонь на колено, и Юнги промаргивается. — Знаешь, ты прав. Я могу всё исправить.

Тэхён дёргает подбородком, поощряя Юнги говорить дальше, и бессознательно теребит пальцами края тонких рукавов.

— Чимин как-то говорил, что у его психотерапевта есть знакомый психолог. Я запишусь к нему, — Юнги встряхивает головой, отросшие пряди закрывают его лоб, попадая в глаза, и руки Тэхёна чешутся от желания поправить их. — И свяжусь с мамой. Вдруг у нас получится наладить отношения.

— Тебе нужна компания?..

— Нет, я должен сделать это сам, — Юнги вздыхает, горбясь, и задумчиво хлопает себя по бёдрам. Тэхён опирается на одну из ладоней, напряжённо следя за ним, и спустя время Юнги тускло улыбается. — Я так благодарен, что ты не ушёл сейчас.

— Даже не планировал, — Тэхён улыбается в ответ, находя взгляд Юнги, в котором он видит много искренней признательности, и протягивает ему оттопыренный мизинец. Юнги, засомневавшись, выставляет свой, и Тэхён переплетает их, соединяя большие пальцы. — Всё будет хорошо. Мы справимся.

— Теперь мы снова друзья? — спрашивает Юнги, с надеждой поднимая брови, и Тэхён встряхивает их руки с уверенным кивком.

— Друзья.

Юнги с облегчением выдыхает, заставляя Тэхёна спрятать улыбку, и отпускает его руку. Отодвинув край серого одеяла к подушкам, Юнги опускается на спину, вытягивая ноги, и Тэхён сразу же присоединяется к нему. Он вспоминает обо всех вечерах, когда они просто лежали так, соприкасаясь плечами и предплечьями, и разговаривали или слушали музыку. Лучше всего Тэхён помнит вечеринку в честь дня рождения Сокджина. В тот раз он напился и полез на Юнги с поцелуями, потому что испугался разговора с Филиппом. Тогда Юнги успокоил Тэхёна своей любимой песней, и некоторые строки отпечатались в его голове.

_«Не спрашивай меня, почему я всё ещё не могу уйти. Здесь я чувствую себя как дома. Здесь всегда было моё сердце»._

Теперь Тэхён понимает эти строки лучше.

Его телефон, оставленный на прикроватной трубочке, неожиданно вибрирует, и Тэхён отползает от Юнги. Подогнув правое колено и уткнувшись в него подбородком, Тэхён берёт телефон и снимает блокировку экрана. Он давно не проверял уведомления, поэтому у него накопилось достаточно сообщений (три от Чонгука, два от Еын и пятнадцать голосовых, _боже, что там,_ от Джемина) и пропущенных звонков, но внимание Тэхёна привлекает только что полученное.

— Что-то случилось? — Юнги опирается на локти, стуча по матрасу ногой, и Тэхён оборачивается к нему с потерянным выражением лица. — Тэ?..

— А, не, ничего не случилось, — Тэхён прочитывает последнее сообщение ещё раз и нажимает на кнопку, чтобы заблокировать экран. — Папа пригласил меня на завтрак.

— О, — кратко отзывается Юнги, перекатываясь в сторону, и ложится на живот. Тэхён, поднявшись с кровати, растерянно оглядывается в поисках свои вещей. — Ты уже уходишь? Тебя подвезти?

— Нет, спасибо, я доберусь сам, — обнаружив одежду на спинке офисного кресла, Тэхён подходит к нему и стягивает футболку и джинсы. Прижав их к груди, Тэхён поворачивается в сторону Юнги и неловко морщится. — Ты можешь выйти, чтобы я переоделся?..

— Ой, а что я там не видел? — Юнги играет бровями, подмигивая, и Тэхён шлёпает по его ногам футболкой. Съехав с кровати, Юнги вытягивается, щёлкая позвонками, и послушно следует в сторону двери. — Кстати, мне понравилось, предлагаю повторить. Только давай в этот раз без драк?

Тэхён цыкает, едва сдерживая глупую улыбку, и Юнги самодовольно смеётся, исчезая в коридоре.

Кажется, всё начинает налаживаться.

◊

Тэхён доезжает до братства на такси и использует наличные деньги, которые одолжила ему Камилла. Омони вполне могла заблокировать его банковскую карту, но ему боязно проверять, поэтому Тэхён решает не открывать мобильное приложение банка. Вдруг она всё-таки сделала это?

После разговора с Юнги Тэхён больше не чувствует, как застревает в зыбучих песках. В них невозможно утонуть, это старый сюжет из фильмов, и Тэхён знал об этом, но всё равно чувствовал себя так. Сейчас Тэхён понимает, куда он и Юнги будут двигаться дальше.

Расплатившись с водителем, Тэхён направляется по каменной дорожке в дом, оставляет дверь открытой, так как за ним идут незнакомые старшекурсники, и раздевается. С его ссоры с омони прошло меньше суток, но всё кажется сном. Будто вчера на лестнице стоял не Тэхён и не повышал голос на старших. Даже тыльная сторона его ладони потеряла красноту.

Когда Тэхён заходит в комнату, Чонгук привычно сидит на кровати и читает тонкий учебник. Услышав посторонний шум, Чонгук вынимает единственный наушник и первые секунды молча смотрит на Тэхёна. Затем его глаза слегка округляются.

— Привет.

— Привет…

Тэхён садится на кровать, опираясь правой рукой о покрывало, и его левую ладонь обжигает телефон. Там есть переписка с абоджи, и Тэхён старается не думать об этом, чтобы не паниковать раньше времени.

Чонгук окидывает его осторожным взглядом, не решаясь говорить дальше, и опускает голову к учебнику, а Тэхён понимает, что что-то не так. В комнате почему-то тихо и… пусто?..

— А где Еын?

— В своей комнате. Она… — Чонгук делает непонятный жест рукой, словно пытаясь объяснить, и плечи Тэхёна придавливает невидимым чувством вины. Он не должен был кричать на своих друзей.

— Нам нужно поговорить, я сейчас, — бросив телефон на кровать, Тэхён отталкивается правой рукой и с лёгкостью встаёт на ноги. Чонгук поднимает брови, пальцы, держащие беспроводной наушник, замедляются, и Тэхён дёргает головой наверх. Больше ничего не говоря, Тэхён выходит в коридор, оставляя дверь приоткрытой, и шагает к лестнице на третий этаж.

В комнате Еын и Сынён Тэхён был пару раз, потому что большую часть времени они проводили на кухне или в их с Чонгуком комнате, поэтому осматривается, как в первый раз. В отличие от парней половина Еын выглядит безликой: нет ни фотографий, ни постеров, ни любых других вещей, которые позволили бы узнать её лучше. Единственное, что Еын повесила, это распечатанные тексты с заголовками «Дискретная математика», «Информационные сети» и «Алгоритмы и структуры данных». Тэхён без понятия, что это за страшные слова.

Опустив на шею полноформатные наушники, Еын сидит за столом спиной к двери и шумно печатает, её пальцы летают по скрипящей клавиатуре ноутбука. Тэхён подходит ближе, останавливаясь в паре шагов, и какое-то время наблюдает за Еын. Её короткие волосы собраны в крошечный пучок, некоторые пряди выбились и обрамляют лицо, перламутровый пирсинг в крыле носа блестит, а в зубах зажат механический карандаш. Почесав лоб, Еын хмурится, склоняя голову, и открывает разноцветную таблицу. Тэхён, собравшись с духом, тянется к Еын и прикасается к жёлтой ткани её футболки.

— Твою мать! — выронив карандаш, Еын хватает его пальцами и разворачивается, наставляя на Тэхёна. Тот покорно поднимает раскрытые ладони, прижимая их к груди, и плечи Еын опускаются. На её лице появляется мучительное выражение, и Еын опускает крышку ноутбука. — Я тебя не узнала, извини. Привет.

— Привет, — Тэхён садится на стул Сынён, сгибая ноги, и сиротливо прячет ладони под бёдра. Еын опускает взгляд на заваленную тетрадями, бумагами и учебниками часть стола и соединяет пальцы. Тэхён горбится, пытаясь придумать свои следующие слова, и Еын скребёт ногтями по бледной коже.

Тишина давит на его виски, и Тэхён выпрямляется.

— По поводу вчерашнего… я не хотел кидать в тебя стул, извини.

— Думаю, я это заслужила, — отвечает Еын, и её обычно высокий голос звучит непривычно низко. Тэхён часто моргает, не веря услышанному, и Еын начинает кусать верхнюю губу. Сейчас Еын не накрашена, поэтому её кожа кажется неестественно болезненной. — Я постоянно сую нос в чужие дела, кто-то должен был вернуть меня на Землю.

— Ты не суёшь, — говорит Тэхён, двигаясь, но не решаясь, и Еын глубоко вдыхает через рот. Пожав плечами, Еын заправляет за уши чёрные пряди и облокачивается на спинку стула.

— Может, кто-то даже не хочет дружить со мной, но стесняется сказать, а я пристаю.

— Не пристаёшь, не говори так, — после этих слов перед глазами Тэхёна мелькает вчерашний день, когда он был раздражён, что Еын была в его комнате вместе с Чонгуком. Но Тэхён был раздражён именно из-за Еын или из-за того, что она могла видеть, что его спокойное состояние не перманентно? — Пойдём к нам в комнату и поговорим.

— Ты не против, что я буду там?.. — почти что шёпотом спрашивает Еын, переводя на Тэхёна взгляд, и он мягко качает головой. Встав со стула, Тэхён выставляет перед Еын ладонь и помогает ей подняться. — Ой.

Не выдержав, Тэхён сгибается и утягивает Еын в крепкие объятия. Еын всегда была маленькой по сравнению с парнями, но сейчас она ощущается по-настоящему хрупкой в руках Тэхёна. Схватившись за её поясницу, он вдыхает сладкий аромат духов, напоминающих банан и землянику, и напряжённый узел в груди на мгновение ослабевает.

— Правда прости, я- я тогда был раздражённым и действовал на эмоциях.

Еын не отвечает, обвивая Тэхёна руками, и прижимает его к груди. Тэхён ощущает чужое тепло, перенося руку на её макушку, и Еын прячет лицо в его чёрной футболке. Они стоят так некоторое время, прислушиваясь к шуму за окном, и Тэхён поддерживает голову Еын ладонью. Отодвинувшись, Еын шмыгает носом и смотрит на Тэхёна снизу вверх.

— Пошли?..

Пока Тэхёна не было в комнате, Чонгук раздобыл где-то три подушки в цветастых наволочках и вязаный плед. Тэхён закрывает дверь, пропуская Еын вперёд, и щёлкает замком.

— Ты готовился к экзамену? — интересуется Еын, садясь на пол рядом с Чонгуком, и обвивает руками кислотно-зелёную подушку. Тэхён, захватив с кровати телефон, занимает свободное место напротив.

— Угу. У меня все эссе и сочинения уже написаны, поэтому я повторяю теорию, — отвечает Чонгук, облокачиваясь на кровать, и кидает на колени розовую подушку с белыми узорами. Тэхён вздыхает, вспоминая об учебных материалах Хосока с первого курса и будущих занятиях с Марком (Тэхён до сих пор не может поверить, что Марк настолько добрый, что согласился помогать ещё и с экзаменами). — А ты? Всё сделала?

— Нет, я не понимаю кое-какую тему, но Чангюн обещал объяснить.

Чонгук кивает, Еын облокачивается на его плечо, и они вдвоём молча смотрят на Тэхёна. Чонгук и Еын будто опасаются спросить у Тэхёна даже что-то такое простое, и он в который раз чувствует вину.

— Марк… поможет мне подготовиться к латыни, — отзывается Тэхён, неосознанно хватаясь за последнюю подушку, и вжимает её в грудь. Из-за прохлады комнаты по его открытым рукам пробегаются мурашки, и Еын, обратив на это внимание, подталкивает к нему красный плед. Укрывшись, Тэхён комкает в пальцах края вязаной ткани. — К остальному я почти готов.

— Как твой зачёт? — осторожно спрашивает Еын, не двигаясь, и Тэхён пробует ободряюще улыбнуться. Вместо этого его губы некрасиво кривятся.

— Я сдал. Преподаватель даже похвалила меня.

— Ты молодец!

— Да, мы поздравляем тебя, — Еын приподнимает уголки губ, то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы на кислотной ткани, и Тэхён облизывает пересохшие губы. — Это же был последний зачёт?

Тэхён угукает, опуская голову на кровать за своей спиной, и Еын и Чонгук переглядываются. Тэхён чувствует тошноту из-за всей этой ситуации, и факт того, что его лучшим друзьям приходится устраивать немые _переглядки_ , буквально душит. Если бы неловкость была человеком, она была бы чётвёртым участником разгвора.

— Слушайте, ребят… я не сумасшедший, — выдыхает Тэхён, выдавливая из себя признание, и Чонгук вопросительно склоняет голову. — Вчера кое-что произошло… из-за чего я разозлился, но, клянусь, я не хотел навредить вам. Это просто… случилось? Я не смог проконтролировать себя.

— Мы все иногда злимся, это не значит, что ты сумасшедший, — произносит Чонгук, ковыряя белые узоры на подушке. — Что произошло вчера?.. Лола и Чимин сказали, что ты поссорился с родителями.

— Да, я сказал им, что я гей, и мы с омони начали кричать друг на друга, — Тэхён съёживается, ожидая реакцию, и Еын закрывает рот ладонью.

— О боже, ты в порядке?!

— Д-да, через пару часов я встречусь с папой за завтраком, — Тэхён неопределённо ведёт плечом, ощущая неприятные мурашки на загривке, и кутается в плед. — Извините, что я отреагировал _так._ Я не хотел, чтобы вы видели меня в неустойчивом состоянии.

— Всё нормально, не извиняйся. Эмоции — это не то, за что нужно извиняться.

— Да, — Еын робко кивает, пересаживаясь поудобнее, и прячет подбородок за краем подушки. — И это я должна извиняться за своё поведение. Я постоянно пытаюсь влезть в ваши дела.

Холодный воздух комнаты застревает в лёгких Тэхёна, потому что это _его_ фраза. Это _он_ вчера крикнул её прямо в лицо Еын.

— Эй, не делай этого! Мы же друзья, это естественно, что тебе интересна наша жизнь, — Чонгук смотрит на Еын сверху вниз, многозначительно подталкивая локтем, но она болезненно кривится. — Еын.

— Но это правда. Я шумная и громкая и вечно вытягиваю вас на улицу или заставляю что-то делать вместе со мной.

— Если бы не ты, мы с Чонгуком сидели бы всё время в комнате и глупо бы пялились друг на друга, — не успевая подумать, возражает Тэхён, и в его голове что-то щёлкает. Почему он не замечал этого раньше? — Серьёзно, мы в первые дни почти не разговаривали, пока не подружились с тобой. Ты свела нас вместе.

— С тобой весело, и нам нравится наша дружба, — добавляет Чонгук, сжимая пальцы Еын, и она стеснённо отводит взгляд на дверь. — Не извиняйся за часть себя. И ты тоже не извиняйся, Тэхён. Вы не плохие люди.

— Да. Мы твои лучшие друзья, — говорит Еын с ухмылкой, и Чонгук со смешком кивает, укладывая голову на её маленькое плечо. Ему приходится извернуться и отъехать в сторону, и Еын пару раз касается его цветной макушки, будто хлопает. — Обещаете, что если я буду перегибать палку, вы дадите мне знать?

Чонгук мычит, проводя по руке Еын кончиками пальцев, и та пихает его в бок. Тэхён молча наблюдает за ними, прокручивая в памяти все моменты, когда они помогали друг другу, и с грустью отмечает, что большую часть времени он закрывался. Тэхён не привык обнажаться перед другими, Чонгук и Еын, наверное, его первые _настоящие_ лучшие друзья (школьные приятели не в счёт), и с этого момента он хочет делать всё правильно. У него есть люди, которым он может доверить свои тревоги и радости.

— Пообещаете мне тоже кое-что? — Чонгук отрывается от попытки пощекотать Еын, и они оба вопросительно моргают, когда Тэхён выпрямляется и сжимает в кулаках часть пледа. — Если в дальнейшем я так и буду отмалчиваться, дайте мне щелбан.

— Могу сразу два, — отвечает Еын с серьёзным выражением лица, выпутывая из-под Чонгука руку, и показывает Тэхёну жесты «окей». — Но если вдруг тебе не захочется говорить, не заставляй себя. Ты можешь придерживаться своего таинственного образа холодного принца сколько хочешь.

— У нас есть образы? — ахает Чонгук. — А какой у меня?

— Когда ты входишь в комнату, вокруг тебя летают бабочки и золотые блёстки и скачут кролики.

Фыркнув, Чонгук забрасывает на надплечья Еын руку и удерживает её шею в захвате.

— Какой образ у тебя?

— Я, очевидно, самая крутая, — Еын сгибается из-за позы Чонгука, выворачивая шею, и вскидывает указательные и средние пальцы. Уперевшись в живот Чонгука основанием ладони, Еын пытается выбраться. — Йа! Отпусти!

— Почему ты сравниваешь меня с диснеевской принцессой?

— Не с принцессой, с принцем! Или ты считаешь себя именно принцессой?

Чонгук и Еын начинают шутливо бороться, толкая друг друга в сторону пола, и Тэхён следит за ними с широченной улыбкой. Не считая того раза, когда Еын чуть не защекотала его до смерти, Тэхён никогда не участвовал в их «вошканьях». Вероятно, сегодня какой-то странный день, потому что ему хочется присоединиться.

Откинув подушку на кровать, Тэхён поднимается на ноги и подходит к Чонгуку, который придавливает Еын спиной. Развернувшись, Тэхён опускается на колени и ложится на Чонгука, раскидывая руки в стороны. Еын вскрикивает и толкает бедро Тэхёна пяткой.

— Вот так она и встретит свою смерть: в девятнадцать лет на ледяном полу, прижатая весом двух парней-переростков.

— Мы не переростки, — пыхтит Чонгук в ответ, начиная тыкать в шею Тэхёна пальцем, и тот передёргивает плечами, сталкиваясь затылком с его лбом. — И рост у мужчин завершается где-то в двадцать лет.

— Так вы ещё больше можете стать? Капец, — Чонгук ёрзает, упираясь в лопатку Тэхёна согнутыми ладонями, и Еын выпускает сквозь губы рваный звук. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что для вас такая роскошь недоступна, но у некоторых из нас есть грудь, и она имеет свойство болеть.

— Ой, извини, — Чонгук зажимает бёдра Тэхёна коленями, переворачивая, и они валятся на пол лицами вперёд. Еын откашливается, массируя правой рукой грудную клетку, и закрывает один глаз.

— Да, извини.

— Ничего, вас настигнет карма, — голос Еын перемещается наверх, когда Тэхён сгибает руки, соединяя их под собой, и слышит справа шумный вздох. — Тэхёна, например, сейчас.

Тэхён непонимающе хмурится, длинные волосы закрывают его обзор, и внезапно тонкие пальцы Еын с длинными ногтями пробегаются по его рёбрам. Первое касание порождает в его лёгких смех, и он пытается переместиться, но Еын лишь коварно хохочет.

— Опасно посвящать других в свои слабости.

— Еын!

◊

Чонгук закрывает дверь за Джемином, который держит в руке серебряный кейс, и присаживается на свою кровать, почти прижимаясь к Джено. Еын сгибается, скручивая волосы в высокий хвост, и короткие пряди, не собирающиеся в ладонь, падают на загривок.

— Открой окно, чтобы проветрить, — говорит Джемин Еын, упираясь в стул коленом, и ставит кейс на пустой стол, расчищенный Чонгуком заранее. Еын, кривится, поднимая на Джемина голову, и тот пожимает плечами. — Вдруг используем что-то, что будет вонять.

— Ла-адно, — хлопнув Джемина по груди, Еын переваливается через стол к окну и отодвигает одну из створок. Со скрипом пододвинув стул, Еын усаживается на него перед Джемином и вытягивает ладони, растопырив пальцы. — Такая длина подойдёт?

— Более чем, — подмигнув Еын, Джемин забирается на стул с ногами и скрещивает их по-турецки. Щёлкнув замком на кейсе, Джемин раздвигает в стороны всевозможные отделы и вытаскивает чёрный предмет, который Чонгук назвал бы, э-э, ультрафиолетовой лампой?.. — Какой цвет, красотка?

— Я хотела под платье на рождественский бал, — отзывается Еын, поправляя жёлтый рукав бесформенной футболки, и достаёт из переднего кармана спортивных штанов телефон. Чонгуку успевает показаться, что у Джено была подобная футболка, прежде чем Джемин снимает университетскую куртку и кидает её в сторону кровати. Джено, дёрнувшись, ловит летящую в них куртку за рукав и складывает вместе со своей. — У тебя есть похожие оттенки?

Джемин трясёт головой, убирая со лба чёрные пряди, и приближается к Еын, чтобы заглянуть в её телефон. Еын, находясь в дюйме от Джемина, поднимает на него глаза. Заметив её взгляд, Джемин выпячивает губы, словно намекая на поцелуй, и Еын, цыкнув, толкает его в плечо.

— У меня есть несколько цветов, сейчас покажу.

— Ты уже выбрала платье для бала? — спрашивает Джено, двигаясь по кровати, и, оглянувшись, чтобы не задеть плакаты, опирается спиной о стену. Чонгук, забрав с тумбочки телефон, присоединяется к Джено, и тот смущённо улыбается, когда их плечи соприкасаются.

— Да-а, мама помогла.

— Твои родители в Чикаго?! — удивляется Чонгук, тряся ногой, и Джено едва ощутимо проводит по его колену пальцами, останавливая. Еын, выглянув из-за Джемина, широко улыбается и часто кивает.

— Угу! Их компания заключает договор со здешней компанией, поэтому они останутся до Нового года, — Джемин щёлкает пальцами, указывая Еын на белую подставку для рук, и Еын слушается. Пока они разговаривают, Джемин успевает всё подготовить. — Они обещали прийти на концерт!

— О, круто. Надеюсь, им понравятся наши выступления, — отзывается Чонгук, выпрямляясь, и Еын показывает большой палец свободной рукой. Джемин прыскает на лежащие перед собой вещи чем-то из прозрачного флакона и надевает медицинские перчатки и голубую маску.

— Вы уже решили, что наденете?

— Рубашку и брюки?.. — с сомнением отвечает Чонгук, выгибая брови, и Еын мягко хмыкает. — Я куплю что-нибудь новенькое!

— Окей, верю.

— А я, если честно, не знаю, в чём идти, — неловко смеётся Джено, почёсывая короткие волосы на затылке, и виновато морщит лоб.

— Хочешь, я тебе помогу? — предлагает Еын, подпрыгивая на стуле, и Джемин тянет её за тонкое запястье, скрывающееся полностью в его пальцах. Джено, отведя взгляд, робко кивает, и по его шее ползёт румянец. — Чонгук, пошли с нами! У нас же больше нет занятий, все стали свободнее.

— Отличная идея, пошли! Папа говорил, что скоро отправит мне деньги.

— Договорились, — облокотившись локтем о край стола, Еын подпирает подбородок сжатым кулаком и мажет секундным взглядом по сосредоточенному лицу Джемина. — Джемин-а-а, — на корейский манер зовёт Еын, и Джемин вопросительно мычит. — Ты в чём пойдёшь?

— Мы с Тэхёном забились одеться в одном стиле, так как идём вместе, — отвечает Джемин отстранённо, прокручивая в пальцах пилку для ногтей в форме дуги. — Наверное, что-то тёмное и простое.

— В- Подожди, вы идёте вдвоём?! — Еын подаётся вперёд, поднимая брови, и Джемин коротко кивает. — Он нравится тебе?..

— Да, но не так, как мне нравишься ты, — отвлекаясь от работы, Джемин ухмыляется, и Еын закатывает глаза. Дёрнув маску на подбородок, Джемин двигает рукой, чтобы поправить футболку с логотипом «The Pretty Reckless». — Как бы Тэхён не нравился мне, Юнги _уже_ не любит меня, и я не хочу подливать масла в огонь.

— Он не любит тебя? Почему? — спрашивает Еын и, ойкнув, хлопает себя по рту. Джемин, аккуратно взяв её ладонь в свою, кладёт их на подставку, и промаргивается. — Извини, я опять любопытничаю и лезу не в своё дело.

— Да не, всё нормально, — бросив перед Еын веерную палитру для лаков, Джемин щёлкает щипчиками и проводит подушечкой пальца по мизинцу. — Юнги ревнует Тэхёна ко мне, плюс я ему просто так не нравлюсь. Такое бывает.

— Я даже не заметила этого…

— Я прекрасно чувствую, как люди относятся ко мне, — говорит Джемин и наклоняет голову. Тёмные волосы падают на его глаза, и он пытается сдуть их. — Поэтому, да, Юнги не жалует меня.

— Ой, точно, я только сейчас вспомнила, что он говорил, что ты кажешься ему фальшивым.

— Зачастую людям не нравится в других то-о, что их раздражает в самих себе-е, — протягивая гласные, отвечает Джемин, и опускает глаза на собственную ладонь. Она слегка дрожит, и Джемин встряхивает пальцы с гримасой. — Ты выбрала цвет?

Чонгук не уверен, что обсуждать других — это правильно, поэтому молчит во время чужого диалога и блуждает задумчивым взглядом по половине Тэхёна. Чонгуку обидно, что несмотря на постоянно меняющийся мир, многие люди всё ещё остаются гомофобами. Когда такими людьми оказывается твоя семья, обиднее становится в несколько раз сильнее.

Разблокировав телефон, Чонгук открывает переписку с Тэхёном и прикусывает верхнюю губу. Вместе с прощанием Чонгук и Еын пожелали Тэхёну, чтобы его разговор с отцом прошёл хорошо, но Чонгук решает отправить повторное пожелание удачи. Тэхён отвечает анимированным стикером трясущейся рыбки, и Чонгук беззвучно посмеивается.

Внезапно в его голову что-то врезается сбоку, и Чонгук хлопает ресницами, осматриваясь. Джено, заморгав, ловит взгляд Чонгука и со стеснением улыбается, прикладывая к ушибленному месту ладонь.

— Извини, я отрубился.

— Не выспался? — участливо спрашивает Чонгук, потирая кусок за ухом. Джено угукает, поправляя русую чёлку. Вытянувшись, он бесшумно зевает и закрывает рот нижней частью ладони.

— Я постоянно готовлюсь к экзаменам. Днём из-за тренировок у меня нет времени, поэтому приходится ночью, — Джено опускает затылок на холодную стену и поворачивается к Чонгуку. Тот понимающе улыбается, автоматически перекладывая телефон из одной ладони в другую. — Я боюсь, что плохо сдам.

— Чарли и Еын говорили, что ты лучший студент в вашей группе, — говорит Чонгук, вспоминая, как Еын отзывалась о своей старосте ещё до их знакомства. Джено удивлённо приоткрывает губы и отводит взгляд на свои колени, покрываясь красноватыми пятнами.

— Возможно, но… я сдал SAT¹ хуже всех из нас, на 1403 балла, — бормочет Джено, и глаза Чонгука неосознанно округляются. Он сдал экзамен на 1187 баллов и слышал, что с такими результатами, как у Джено, можно пытаться поступить в вузы Лиги Плюща². Пытался ли Джено?.. — Поэтому я должен сдать первые экзамены на высший балл, чтобы не быть в числе отстающих.

— Я не думаю, что ты отстающий, — подобрав слова, произносит Чонгук, и к нему приходит воспоминание, как Чарли в тот вечер всё-таки сдался и сказал Джемину, что у них с Джено будет повышенная стипендия. — И тебе в любом случае необходим здоровый сон, чтобы готовиться. Может, вздремнёшь, пока Джемин красит ногти Еын?

— Я хотел почитать теорию, — Джено хмурится, проводя по бёдрам раскрытыми ладонями, и Чонгук мягко улыбается, прикасаясь к его плечу. Он видит, что тот почти согласен. — Как раз время свободное.

— Мы всё равно ничего не делаем, давай, — захватив с края кровати вязаный плед, Чонгук осторожно нажимает на грудь Джено пальцами, и он падает на спину. Пересев на колени, Чонгук укрывает Джено пледом, и удовлетворённо улыбается. Джено прячет подбородок под пряжей красного цвета и вытаскивает руку, трогая Чонгука за бок. — Хотя бы полежи с закрытыми глазами, это тоже полезно.

Джено дёргает головой и молча смотрит на Чонгука тёмными глазами. В отличие от Джемина Чонгук не всегда понимает, как люди на самом деле относятся к нему, поэтому надеется, что этот взгляд Джено означает что-то хорошее. Он иногда смотрит так на них с Еын, будто пытается сказать что-то без слов, но затем промаргивается и говорит либо какой-нибудь привычно удивляющий комплимент, либо меняет тему.

— Хочешь лечь со мной?

— Давай, — Чонгук опускается на свежевыстиранное покрывало и ныряет под свободный кусок пледа. На кровати мало места, поэтому Чонгук извиняется и кладёт на бёдра Джено согнутое колено. — Ты должен не забывать кушать и отдыхать, чтобы прилежно готовиться.

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Джено, отводя глаза на потолок, и Чонгук прослеживает за этим действием. Они лежат какое-то время молча, прислушиваясь к спору Еын и Джемина о гель-лаках и шеллаках, и Чонгук протягивает ладонь. Приободряюще похлопав Джено по животу, скрытому хлопковой футболкой, Чонгук устраивается удобнее и упирается макушкой в его твёрдое плечо.

— Ты всё сдашь, я в тебя верю.

— Спасибо… — Джено наконец закрывает глаза, его голова скатывается вниз, и спустя время он засыпает, очевидно измученный бесконечной подготовкой. Чонгук вздыхает, находя взглядом новый постер, появившийся на прошлой неделе, и поправляет сбившиеся волосы Джено.

Когда Чонгук сам начинает проваливаться в сон, что-то острое тычет в его макушку, и он подскакивает. Джено, застонав, сворачивается и тянет плед на себя. Чонгук, протерев лицо ладонью, поворачивается в сторону стола и замечает Джемина. Тот держит в голове странный и длинный предмет, и Чонгук _не_ хочет знать о его предназначении.

— Он помер или заснул? — шёпотом спрашивает Джемин, указывая на Джено, и Чонгук, не сдержавшись, фыркает. — Если заснул, то не смейся, а то проснётся.

— Он спит, — таким же тоном отвечает Чонгук, выскальзывая из-под пледа на пол, и укрывает Джено. Посмотрев на его умиротворённое лицо несколько секунд, Чонгук на коленях переходит к Еын и хватается пальцами за край стола. — У тебя будет фиолетовое платье?

— _Сиреневое_ , — говорит Еын, выделяя слово, и разочарованно качает головой. Джемин хмыкает, наблюдая, как Чонгук опускает на стол подбородок, и берёт правую ладонь Еын. — Фиолетовый получается смешением красного и синего в равных пропорциях. Для сиреневого нужно больше красного.

— Ла-адно, — Чонгук закрывает один глаз, признавая поражение, но лаки, которые выставил Джемин, не похожи на сиреневый. Одна из любимых рубашек Чонгука выглядит по-другому. — Покажешь платье?

— Нет, это секрет.

— Но Джемину ты показала! — восклицает Чонгук, и Джемин толкает в его грудь коленом, намекая на громкость голоса. Скривившись, Чонгук дёргает носом, принюхиваясь, но характерно резким лаком не пахнет. — Я правда не могу посмотреть?

— Можешь, но я хочу, чтобы ты увидел мой образ полностью, — отвечает Еын, надув губы, а потом поражённо открывает рот. — Или, погодите, лучше, наверное, показать, да? Вдруг я буду выглядеть ужасно, а времени исправлять не будет?

— Ты красотка, Еын, тебя ничего не испортит, — отвечает Джемин вполголоса, оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить Джено, и убирает использованные инструменты в крафтовый конверт. Еын несогласно мотает головой, но не возражает. — Ты уже пригласила кого-нибудь?

— Мне некого приглашать. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

— А могла бы, — между делом произносит Джемин, заставляя брови Еын соединиться в одну линию, и поправляет задравшуюся полупрозрачную перчатку. — Джено тоже без пары, — заметив, как губы Еын округляются в маленькую «о», Джемин показательно вздыхает и закатывает глаза. — Пригласи его первая.

— Первая? Но… — Еын хмурится, поднося пальцы ко рту, и Джемин слабо шлёпает по ним, возвращая на белую подставку. Чонгук поворачивает голову, упираясь щекой в гладкую поверхность стола, и Еын смотрит на него сверху вниз. Чонгук успевает поймать в её взгляде что-то странное, но затем всё пропадает. — Может, пойдём втроём? Или ты пойдёшь с Чимином?

— О, нет, у него будет семейный ужин в это время, поэтому, наверное, да?.. Пошли?.. — Чонгук расстроился, когда Чимин сказал, что родители позвали его домой, но постарался отреагировать на эту новость с улыбкой. Семья — это важно, а балы ещё будут, поэтому Чонгук не унывает. Особенно теперь, когда у него есть возможность пойти с близкими друзьями. — Давай тогда спросим у Джено, как он проснётся, и решим с одеждой?

— Давай!

— Вы ещё начните встречаться все вместе, — произносит Джемин, с сомнением разглядывая сначала Еын, а потом Чонгука. Цыкнув, Джемин открывает первый тёмно-сиреневый флакон. — И поженитесь втроём. И умрите в один день одновременно.

— Отстань, — Еын щёлкает языком, тыча ногтем, покрытым базой для гель-лака, в открытый бицепс Джемина, и он показательно напрягает его. Закатив глаза, Еын перемещается на стуле и пытается найти удобную позу. — Ты сам идёшь с другом.

— Потому что у меня тоже нет парня? И я никому не нравлюсь? — Джемин с издёвкой выгибает правую бровь, захватывая указательный палец Еын, и начинает покрывать его тонким слоем лака. Чонгук снова принюхивается, но не ощущает никакого запаха. — Не всем везёт так, как вам.

— Да ладно, может, ты тоже кому-нибудь нравишься, — примирительно говорит Еын, и Джемин ядовито ухмыляется, над чем-то задумавшись. Тряхнув головой, он заканчивает со вторым пальцем и указывает Еын на ультрафиолетовую лампу. — Опять пихать?

— Угу. Помнишь же, что, если начнёт жечь, необходимо вытащить пальцы и перевернуть их?

Еын с готовностью кивает, просовывая ладонь в полукруглое отверстие, и внутри зажигается ослепительно белый свет. Чонгук пересаживается на пятую точку, так как колени начинают затекать, и обхватывает телефон обеими руками. Пока Джемин и Еын заняты делом, Чонгук не отвлекает их, думая о своём, и отстранённо прислушивается к едва слышимому разговору.

Когда телефон Еын издаёт неожиданную вибрацию, проезжаясь по столу в сторону окна, Еын ойкает и наклоняется вплотную к мобильному. Выключив оповещение носом, так как обе ладони заняты Джемином, Еын выпрямляется и оборачивается к Чонгуку.

— Мы должны не забыть продумать праздник Тэхёна.

— Праздник Тэхёна? — заинтересованно переспрашивает Джемин, отпуская пальцы Еын, и демонстрирует, как их нужно положить в сушилку друг на друга. — Вы планируете что-то отмечать?

— У Тэхёна день рождения в конце месяца, — отзывается Чонгук, листая меню приложений в телефоне, чтобы найти Safari и напечатать первый запрос в поисковой строке. — Чимин предложил устроить вечеринку в доме, который он снимает вместе с одним парнем с магистратуры.

Джемин мычит, показывая, что он слушает, и берёт левую ладонь Еын. Прищурившись, Джемин осматривает её цветные ногти и стучит своим по нежной коже на фаланге.

— Но мы не знаем, что ему подарить, — дуется Еын, послушно не двигаясь. Чонгук прикусывает нижнюю губу, проводя подушечкой пальца по экрану. — Родители хотели подарить ему новый ноутбук, мы тоже должны выбрать что-нибудь крутое.

— Тэхён занимается в музыкальном кружке, может, что-то, связанное с музыкой?

— А что он слушает? — спрашивает Еын, сморщив нос, и Чонгук пожимает плечами, поднимая колени к груди. — Что любит?

— Корейский хип-хоп, — внезапно говорит Джемин, пододвигая к Еын сушку для ногтей, и задевает локтем серебряный кейс. Цыкнув, Джемин зажимает ударенное место всеми пальцами и опирается на спинку стула. — Он любит бордовый цвет, толстовки, худи, дорамы, аниме, вкус дыни, не пьёт кофе и не умеет танцевать.

— Чт- Когда ты успел узнать это всё?

— Тэхён бывает болтливым.

— Да никогда в жизни, не ври.

— Ладно, — Джемин улыбается, едва заметно хмыкая, и налегает грудью на край стола. Еын с недоверием смотрит на Джемина, сощурив глаза, и тот выключает ультрафиолетовую лампу. Когда Еын вытаскивает из неё пальцы и протягивает их Джемину, он достаёт из кейса флакончик с длинной пипеткой и поливает ногти Еын золотистым маслом. — У меня просто есть два отверстия с глазными яблоками в черепе, и я использую их по назначению.

— Звучит подозрительно, но допустим, — вытянувшись, словно кошка, Еын позволяет Джемину втереть в её кутикулы косметическое средство. — Тогда поможешь выбрать подарок, если ты так хорошо знаешь Тэхёна?

— Я полностью в твоей власти, красотка.

Чонгук улыбается, наблюдая за Еын и Джемином, и прижимает соединённые колени к груди. Телефон остаётся забытым в руке, и Чонгук удовлетворённо вздыхает. Интересно, запомнится ли ему в точности время, проведённое вместе с друзьями, или рассыплется, как и другие беззаботные дни? Будет ли Чонгук помнить свою юность?

Он бы хотел удержать в памяти как можно больше счастливых дней; все эти моменты, из которых складывается его жизнь.

— Вы закончили? — доносится до Чонгука сквозь размышления высокий из-за зевка голос, и Чонгук дёргает головой. Поднявшись на матрасе, Джено упирается ладонью в покрывало и сонно промаргивается. — Я долго спал?

— Неа, у нас ещё есть время до встречи с пацанами, — беззастенчиво извернувшись к пространству под столом над первым ящиком, Джемин вытягивает из глубины коробку сухих салфеток и протягивает её Еын. — У нас мозговой штурм по поводу дня рождения Тэхёна, присоединяйся.

— У Тэхёна день рождения? — изумляется Джено, протирая ладонью бледную кожу под нижним веком, и Чонгук приглашающе хлопает по паркету рядом с собой. Робко улыбнувшись, Джено спускается на пол и садится по-турецки. Чонгук проводит по спине Джено ладонью, растирая, и ждёт, пока он окончательно проснётся, чтобы показать экран телефона.

— Да, тридцатого числа, — отвечает Еын, разглядывая открытое лицо Джено, когда он смотрит в телефон Чонгука, и её губы дёргаются в подобии улыбки. — У Тэхёна сейчас трудности, поэтому я хочу, чтобы он повеселился и забыл обо всех тяготах.

— Согласен. День рождения это классный повод поднять ему настроение, — Еын вытирает оставшееся масло бумажными салфетками, и Джемин, собрав флаконы в свой кейс, указывает на Еын двумя указательными пальцами. — Я спрашивал у него про подарок на Рождество, но он сказал, что ничего не нужно. Я спрошу ещё раз, когда мы с ним встретимся. А вы пока составьте список возможных подарков.

— Блин, это будет сложно, — сокрушается Еын, беря в обе ладони телефон, и клацает длинными ногтями по экрану. Со стороны Джено и Чонгука доносится шелестящее _почему?_ — У него предки богатые, возможно, за восемнадцать лет они надарили ему кучу офигенных вещей.

— Есть вещи, которые не купишь за деньги. Тэхён может хотеть что-то из этого, — говорит Джемин, с намёком стуча по лбу чёрным ногтем, и закидывает на спинку стула локоть. Еын закатывает глаза, подпирая подбородок кулаком. — Но вы всё равно ищите.

Его пихают пяткой в плечо, и Чонгук с недовольным стоном падает, врезаясь в грудь Джено. Тот обвивает его плечи рукой, приближая к себе, и они оба склоняются к яркому экрану телефона.

Джено смеётся, когда Чонгук очищает поисковую строку и вбивает в неё _что можно подарить лучшему другу которому ничего не нужно на день рождения девятнадцать лет._ Чонгук, обернувшись через плечо, бросает на Джено укоризненный взгляд, и тот делает вид, будто закрывает рот на замок.

— Я хочу с вами, — оставив телефон с грохотом на столе, Еын падает на колени и пододвигается к Чонгуку. Положив на его надплечье подбородок, Еын цепляется за лопатку Джено пальцами, и теперь они смотрят в телефон втроём.

Переместившись на спинку стула, Джемин скрещивает руки на груди, закидывая ногу на ногу, и пристально смотрит на парней и девушку перед собой.

— Вопрос из чистого любопытства: вы всегда такие приклеенные друг к другу?

— Мы не приклеенные. И не всегда, — показав Джемину язык, Еын тянется через Чонгука и Джено и мягко нажимает пальцем на что-то на экране. Джено, почувствовав, что лицо Еын сейчас находится совсем близко к его собственному, краснеет и поднимает голову к потолку. — Некоторые люди тактильные. Особенно близкие друзья.

Джемин фыркает, не меняя позы.

— Как же ты тогда лапаешь мальчиков, которые тебе нравятся, тактильная ты моя, а? — провокационно спрашивает он, и Еын щёлкает языком, с неверящей улыбкой качая головой.

— А как _ты_ лапаешь мальчиков, которые нравятся _тебе?_

— О, я не люблю мальчиков. У меня, знаешь ли, кинк на разницу в возрасте, — отвечает в таком же тоне Джемин и посмеивается, когда Чонгук резво поднимает взгляд от телефона и задевает голову Еын. Ухнув, Еын падает на спину Джено, роняя руки на его надплечья, и Джено со слабой улыбкой переплетает их пальцы. — Каждому своё, никаких осуждений.

— Никаких осуждений и не планировалось, у всех свои кинки, — Еын упирается в макушку Джено подбородком, и тот горбится, чтобы ей было удобнее стоять. — Признавайся, разница на сколько лет?

— На сто.

— Тогда ты можешь встречаться с ровесниками моего дедушки.

— Если у тебя есть подходящие кандидатуры, буду ждать телефончики, — оттолкнувшись от стула, Джемин садится на корточки, не отрывая от пола пяток, и соединяет пальцы в замок. — Но обсудим мои любовные похождения позже, что там с вариантами?

— Эм, тут один сайт советует именной складной стул, — неловко отвечает Чонгук, пересекаясь с Джемином взглядом, и тот молча поднимает выщипанные брови. — Ладно, это провал.

Вместо ответа Джемин выуживает из заднего кармана на джинсах свой телефон в матовом чехле и устало вздыхает.

◊

Чёрная зажигалка знакомо щёлкает, выпуская крошечный огонёк, и Тэхён втягивает сигаретный дым. Приоткрыв губы, Тэхён вбирает ими свежий воздух декабря и поворачивается лицом к деревянной вывеске. У кафе, перед которым стоит Тэхён, стеклянные стены, и он мажет взглядом по свободным местам и посетителям.

Тэхён думал, что у него уже не осталось сил испытывать какие-то эмоции, но он снова чувствует волнение. Оно заставляет его пальцы дрожать, и Тэхён поверженно вздыхает. Он должен сделать это, несмотря на все страхи. Пришло время быть взрослым.

Докурив, Тэхён тушит сигарету в ближайшем сугробе и трясёт сжатыми кулаками, придавая самому себе уверенности. Он сможет.

Кафе встречает его терпким запахом молотого кофе и ослепляющим светом. Тэхён осматривается, потянув за молнию на дублёнке, и впитывает окружающую обстановку, наполненную тёмными цветами и искусственными растениями в горшочках на стенах.

— Тэхённи! — зовёт кто-то низким голосом, и Тэхён оборачивается на звук к правой части зала. Когда они встречаются взглядами, абоджи улыбается и взмахивает ладонью, из-за чего Тэхён задерживает дыхание, собираясь с духом. — Привет.

— Пр-ривет, — Тэхён останавливается перед свободным стулом и бросает на согнутое предплечье тяжёлую дублёнку. — Я повешу её, л-адно?

— Конечно.

— Добрый день! — рядом с Тэхёном возникает миниатюрная официантка, доходящая до его плеча, и складывает ладони в приветливом жесте. — Вам напитки подать сейчас или чуть позже?

— Давайте сейчас, — отвечает абоджи, пододвигаясь на стуле ближе к столу, и смотрит на Тэхёна с лёгкой улыбкой. — Ты не против?

— Н-нет.

— Верхнюю одежду Вы можете оставить на вешалке в дальнем углу за поворотом, — говорит официантка, поднимая к Тэхёну голову, и исчезает после его кивка.

Тэхён бросает дублёнку на вешалку, разглаживая тёмно-рыжие рукава, и скрывается за дверью общего туалета. Встав перед овальным зеркалом, Тэхён поправляет кожаный ремень на джинсах и направляет на собственное отражение пустой взгляд. В тусклом свете единственной лампы его отражение кажется бледным, засосы на шее несественно скрыты косметикой Еын, а тёмные волосы спутанны, поэтому Тэхён собирает длинные пряди в ладонь и завязывает их в короткий хвост.

— Ты сможешь, Тэхён. Просто сделай это, — говорит он, смотря в свои карие глаза с синеватыми кругами под ними, и инстинктивно расправляет плечи. За ещё не окончившийся декабрь Тэхён успел признаться в чувствах, получить отказ и следом ответные чувства, совершить каминг-аут, поссориться и помириться с близкими друзьями, и у него осталось последнее дело. Это не должно быть сложнее, чем всё выше перечисленное, верно? — Последний рывок, Тэхён, давай.

Одёрнув кофту на молнии, Тэхён выходит из туалета и, лавируя между круглыми столиками, доходит до абоджи. Тот снова улыбается, когда Тэхён появляется в поле его зрения, и следит, как он присаживается напротив.

— Ты сильно голодный? Я заказал немного, но мы всегда можем доказать, — произносит абоджи миролюбиво, и брови Тэхёна на мгновение дёргаются, потому что он ожидал другого. Спокойствие абоджи заставляет его чувствовать какой-то подвох. — Ты не против, что я выбрал для нас такое место? Не скучаешь по корейской кухне?

Несмотря на бесконечную любовь корейцев к своей стране, Тэхён никогда не чувствовал этого. Еын и Чонгук иногда говорили, что тоскуют по самгёпсалю или по пибимпапу, но Тэхён не испытывал такой печали. Корея всегда душила его и не давала быть самим собой, поэтому Тэхён был до кончиков пальцев рад возможности учиться за границей.

— Если только по твоему чапче, — отвечает Тэхён честно и соединяет пальцы в замок на столе. Хоть у его родителей и были рестораны сначала с итальянской, а затем с европейской кухней, на все праздники они готовили исключительно корейские блюда. Когда не забывали о том, что у них есть два сына, конечно. — Раньше ты делал его с красным перцем.

— Да-а. Ты любил есть его столовой ложкой прямо из общей миски, — Тэхён не помнит этого, но медленно качает телом, соглашаясь. Пока его не было, им принесли напитки, и Тэхён касается кончиками пальцев длинного стакана; поверхность горячей жидкости скрыта под плотным слоем взбитых сливок, и Тэхён поджимает губы. Это не должно так удивлять, но абоджи не забыл его предпочтения.

Чтобы не смотреть на абоджи, Тэхён вытягивает из стакана чёрную трубочку и слизывает с неё остатки сливок. Это первое, что в попадает в его желудок, не считая воды, и Тэхён делает большой глоток. Горячий шоколад обволакивает сухой рот, согревая, и Тэхён вытирает влажный след над верхней губой коричневой салфеткой.

Спустя достаточно долгое молчание официантка подходит к их столику с металлическим подносом, и перед Тэхёном ставят сэндвич с яйцом, беконом и сыром и стеклянную тарелку с овощным салатом. Абоджи получает цезарь и благодарит официантку на неуверенном английском.

Тэхён приступает к еде в такой же давящей тишине, нарушаемой типичным шумом кафе, и сидит, согнувшись почти пополам над тарелкой. Абоджи, возвышаясь, как и всегда, беззвучно работает столовыми приборами и иногда поглядывает на Тэхёна, но тот игнорирует эти взгляды. Если их ждёт ссора, Тэхён хочет сделать это на полный желудок.

— Итак, Тэхённи, — начинает абоджи, помешивая трубочкой неизвестный Тэхёну кофейный напиток, и отставляет вперёд тарелку с остатками цезаря. Тэхён, упорно сверля салат перед собой, замирает, и его лопатки напрягаются. _Сейчас или никогда._ — Ты сказал, что ты гей. Это правда?

— Ты разочарован? — не сдержавшись, спрашивает Тэхён и поднимает голову. На лице абоджи нет ни одной эмоции, но в его глазах блестит едва различимое сожаление. Тэхёну было бы легче, если бы он злился. Так он смог бы разозлиться в ответ.

— Да, я разочарован, — отвечает абоджи, стреляя в сердце Тэхёна этими словами, и тот кивает. Тэхён подготовился к такому исходу событий. — Но не в тебе или в твоей ориентации.

Нет, он не подготовился. Тэхён открывает рот, сбитый с толку, но абоджи не объясняет. Вместо этого он отпивает из стакана через трубочку и прочищает горло. Тэхён, не моргая, смотрит на абоджи и пытается найти на его лице хоть что-нибудь. Когда молчание затягивается, Тэхён решает узнать по поводу своего будущего.

— Вы заберёте меня домой?

— Омони хотела потребовать у Пак Чимина-щи твои документы, но я возразил. За твоё обучение и проживание плачу я, поэтому мне и решать. И тебе, безусловно, — абоджи облокачивается на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди. У них незначительная разница в росте, но абоджи крупнее и крепче, поэтому по загривку Тэхёна проходятся мурашки. Слова, которые он слышит, отказываются складываться в предложения в его голове. — Однако, она заблокировала твою банковскую карту. Тут я, к сожалению, уже бессилен.

— Я-я могу продолжить учёбу?.. — произносит Тэхён первое, что приходит в голову, и непонимающе хмурится. Что происходит? Почему абоджи не ненавидит его?.. — Ты не против?

— Я был бы против, если бы у тебя были проблемы с оценками, но Вон Юкхэй-щи сказал, что за декабрь они улучшились. Подозреваю, что я должен поблагодарить Джемина за помощь. А, или подожди, Джемин — это мальчик с цветными ногтями, да? Марк — другой мальчик в очках? — абоджи поднимает взгляд к потолку, задумываясь, и Тэхён опять бы удивился, если бы не сидел в этом состоянии уже пять минут. Учитывая привычку омони перебивать, Тэхён даже не надеялся на то, что его слушают. Хотя, Джемин, по сути, стал причиной его каминг-аута, поэтому ничего странного. — У тебя так много друзей здесь, Тэхённи, в отличие от старшей школы.

— Ты помнишь их имена…

— Конечно, Тэхённи, ты же даже познакомил нас с некоторыми из них, — отвечает абоджи, приподнимая уголки губ, и грудь Тэхёна потихоньку затягивается в острый узел. — Тебе нравится жить здесь?

— Д-да…

— Тогда как я могу забрать это у тебя?

Его нос неприятно щекочет, и Тэхён узнаёт приближающиеся слёзы. Чтобы позорно не расплакаться, Тэхён откидывается на спинку стула, копируя позу абоджи, и обхватывает остывший стакан обеими ладонями.

— Омони и Намджун-хён ненавидят меня, почему ты нет? — неожиданно для самого себя высоким голосом спрашивает Тэхён, цепляясь за твёрдый материал, и выдыхает. — Почему ты не кричишь на меня и не говоришь, что я должен лечиться?

— Потому что гомосексуальность — это не болезнь и не оскорбление, как считают остальные члены нашей семьи, — отвечает абоджи, застывая взглядом на столовых приборах перед собой, и на нижних веках Тэхёна появляются первые слёзы. Но нет, этот разговор не стоит его слёз, он не будет плакать. — Мне жаль, что у них неверное мнение.

Услышав это, Тэхён несдержанно фыркает и отворачивается к незанавешенному окну. Они сидят в углу зала под одиночной лампой рядом с книжным шкафом, и Тэхён следит за прохожими и проезжающими по дороге машинами.

— Ты мог сказать всё это вчера.

— Если я скажу тебе, что мне было страшновато и не совсем комфортно делать это, ты поверишь?

— А чего тебе бояться? — во второй раз фыркает Тэхён, возвращаясь обратно, и смех испаряется в его горле, как только он замечает выражение на лице абоджи. Его брови нахмурены, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и сожаление и грусть опять здесь, как и вчера на кухне. Абоджи был единственным, кто не смотрел на Тэхёна с презрением. — Нетрадиционная ориентация — это моя проблема, не твоя. Тебе нечего бояться.

— Ты помнишь, что омони была моей первой любовью? — Тэхён глупо моргает из-за внезапной смены разговора, но коротко кивает. Его родители встретились в университете на первом курсе, и Тэхён слышал историю об их сильной любви миллион раз. — Но она не была моими первыми отношениями.

— О чём ты?..

Тэхён морщит лоб, допивая вязкие остатки горячего шоколада, и крутит стакан с остатками сладкого напитка. Абоджи понимающе улыбается, опуская раскрытые ладони на деревянный столик, и шумно вздыхает.

— В старшей школе я встречался с парнем.

Тэхён вздрагивает, когда его стакан встречается с твёрдой поверхностью столика, и резко выпрямляется, переставая горбиться.

— Вот Ваш счёт! Вы будете оплачивать картой или наличными?

— О, картой, пожалуйста, — абоджи улыбается официантке, подбирая английские слова, и вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пальто кожаный кошелёк. Расплатившись банковской картой, абоджи повторно улыбается официантке и желает приятного рабочего дня. — Пойдём? Или ты хочешь заказать что-нибудь ещё?

Тэхён мотает головой, продолжая смотреть на абоджи во все глаза, и тот поднимается, со скрипом отодвигая стул.

Когда они выходят на улицу, абоджи закуривает, предлагая Тэхёну свою пачку сигарет, и тот автоматически принимает её обеими ладонями с лёгким поклоном.

— Возьмёшь мою карту на случай, если омони так и не разблокирует твою? — спрашивает абоджи, отдавая Тэхёну кусок пластика, который так и не убрали в кошёлек. Тэхён пихает банковскую карту в задний карман джинсов и зажигает сигарету потными пальцами. — Ты не против пройтись? Сегодня прекрасная погода.

— Ок-кей.

Тэхён сильно затягивается, пропуская в лёгкие табачный дым, и его голову кружит. Закашлявшись, Тэхён бьёт себя по груди и вместе с абоджи двигается в сторону тротуара.

— Аппа³, — зовёт Тэхён неуверенно, когда они подходят к небольшой аллее, деревья которой украшены разноцветными и мигающими гирляндами. Его сигарета подходит к фильтру, и Тэхён тушит её о край мусорной урны. Абоджи следует за ним, выбрасывая смятый окурок. — Ты- У тебя был парень?..

— Да. В мои года о нетрадиционной ориентации говорили не часто, поэтому не было ни бисексуалов, ни пансексуалов, ни чего-то другого. Ты либо считал себя геем, либо нет, — Тэхён внимательно слушает абоджи, не веря, что это _действительно_ происходит. Он спит? Или над ним так издеваются? — До университета мне нравились мужчины, но после встречи с твоей омони влечение к мужскому полу померкло, и для меня важна только она.

— Ты… я не-, — Тэхён судорожно выдыхает, пытаясь всё осознать, и возобновляет путь. Абоджи шагает рядом с ним, надевая кожаные перчатки, и Тэхён прячёт сжатые кулаки в карманах дублёнки. — Я не знаю, что сказать.

— Каминг-аут на каминг-аут это честно, да? — со смешком отвечает абоджи, снег хрустит под его ногами. Тэхён втягивает носом колючий воздух и жмёт ногтями на внутреннюю сторону ладони. Нет, это не сон. — Извини, что так неожиданно и, вероятно, не в тему. После вчерашнего я много думал и понял, что мы никогда не были близки, чтобы обсуждать подобное. Твоё признание заставило меня понять кое-что.

Тэхён не отвечает, постепенно приходя в себя, и безучастно двигает головой в сторону. Если друзья могли знать какие-то базовые вещи, то родители о настоящем Тэхёне не знали ничего. Он не открывался, не видя смысла.

— Всё это время я был плохим абоджи, поэтому я хочу исправить это с сегодняшнего дня, — абоджи останавливается, прикасаясь к его локтю пальцами, и Тэхён опускает взгляд к своей обуви. Неужели у него есть шанс построить дружеские отношения с абоджи, в то время как омони и хён отвернулись от него? — Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом в период взросления моего любимого ребёнка.

Тэхён отворачивается, задирая голову, и молится, чтобы слёзы затекли обратно, но чувствует, как щёки мокнут.

— О, Тэхённи, — абоджи привлекает его к себе за предплечье, приобнимая, и Тэхён жмётся лицом в его шерстяное пальто. Нос мгновенно забивает, и Тэхён пробует дышать ртом. — Мне правда очень жаль.

Тэхён плачет, оставляя кулаки в глубоких карманах, и нащупывает пальцами зажигалку. Задев большим пальцем кнопку, Тэхён шмыгает носом и выпускает сквозь зубы сломанный звук. Абоджи растирает его поясницу широкими ладонями и что-то тихо говорит, но Тэхён не слышит. Он вспоминает о всех его днях рождениях и школьных мероприятиях, пропущенных родителями; о няне, которая была доброй, но одновременно с этим строгой, и ругала его за излишнюю эмоциональность. Родители не бросали их с Намджуном-хёном, они все жили в одном доме, но каждый был сам по себе. Не было семейных вечеров и разговоров по душам. Тэхён возвращался после дополнительных занятий и репетиторов, они вместе ужинали, расходились по своим комнатам, и Тэхён никогда не чувствовал близости, которую отчаянно желал.

В его семье не принято говорить о чувствах так открыто и честно, поэтому Тэхёна прорывает.

— Спасибо, — пискляво говорит Тэхён, отстраняясь, и вытаскивает из кармана левую ладонь, чтобы вытереть влажные щёки. — Я боялся, что ты больше не считаешь меня своим сыном после вчерашней ссоры.

— Нет, это не так. Я чувствую вину из-за случившегося, — абоджи внимательно всматривается в его покрасневшее лицо, и Тэхён моргает, его ресницы слиплись из-за слёз. — Это опасный мир, Тэхённи, мы должны были поддержать тебя.

— Ты- ты уже делаешь это, спасибо, — Тэхён находит в кармане мятую салфетку и кое-как высмаркивается. Выкинув её в мусорную урну, Тэхён оборачивается и пробует проморгаться. — Но… что мне делать с омони и хёном?..

— Нам, Тэхённи, ты не один, — возможно, как бы это ни звучало, каминг-аут был не плохой идеей. Тэхён чувствует, как у него появляется шанс сблизиться с абоджи, и осознание этого расправляет его плечи. — Сейчас, к сожалению, ничего не сделать. Омони и Намджунни слишком… м, так скажем, сбиты с толку, и не захотят слушать. Я постараюсь поговорить с ними через какое-то время, когда всё уляжется.

— Спасибо, — в третий раз благодарит Тэхён, невольно улыбаясь, и облегчение омывает его тёплой волной с ног до головы. Когда перед глазами неожиданно мелькает произошедшее на кухне, Тэхён заминается и, нахмурившись, с силой прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Ты тоже извини меня за вчерашнее. Моё признание было слишком… громким. И… отчаянным.

— Одно из определений слова «отчаянный» — очень смелый. Я горжусь тобой, — ободряюще улыбается абоджи и хлопает Тэхёна под плечу. Будто что-то вспомнив, он вдруг виновато морщится и оставляет ладонь на рукаве Тэхёна. — Я только сейчас понял, что мы по глупости третировали тебя вопросами о девушках, а ты стойко терпел.

— Да ладно, не страшно, — Тэхён отмахивается, фыркая, и топчет толстыми подошвами мягкий снег. Тепло, зарождающееся в его груди, идёт дальше, и Тэхён чувствует _это._ Покалывающее воодушевление, когда ты раскрываешься перед кем-то и сближаешься. — Я рад, что мы смогли так поговорить.

— Я тоже, Тэхённи. Надеюсь, мы сможем наверстать всё упущенное, — абоджи приобнимает Тэхёна за лопатки, притягивая к себе, и Тэхён поднимает к нему голову. — Пойдём дальше, а то замёрзнем?

Тэхён кивает, не отодвигаясь, и они начинают идти по аллее почти в обнимку. Зимний воздух отрезвляет, высушивая солёные следы на щеках, и Тэхён не может перестать глубоко дышать, впитывая всевозможные запахи.

— Слушай, Тэхённи, — начинает абоджи, когда они проходят большую часть аллеи, и двигает ладонью по плечу Тэхёна, чтобы тот не замёрз. — А что у вас там с Юнги?

Тэхён показательно кривится, из-за чего абоджи смеётся.

— Ты и это имя запомнил?!

— Мне же интересно, — отвечает абоджи, не испытывая ни капли стыда, в то время как лицо Тэхёна жжёт из-за проступающей краски. — У тебя есть его фотография?

— Аппа-а, — стонет Тэхён, отталкивая абоджи локтем, и врезается им в твёрдую грудь. — О чём ты вообще?

— Он нравится тебе?

— Аппа! — восклицает Тэхён, дёргая ногой, и вызывает в ответ низкий смех. Это заставляет его задуматься… Сегодня он решил, что будет открываться близким, так почему бы не продолжить?.. — Ну-у, эм... мы нравимся друг другу, но ещё не встречаемся. Не говори ничего, — добавляет Тэхён, видя, как улыбка абоджи превращается в заговорщическую.

— Он не обижает тебя? Вы ладите с ним?

— Да, Юнги очень хороший, — Тэхён делает быстрый шаг вперёд, утягивая абоджи, и прижимает к горячей щеке растопыренные пальцы. — Он внимательный и забавный. И заботится обо мне.

— Он симпатичный?

Тэхён неверяще цыкает, поднимая на абоджи глаза, и тот, хохотнув, проводит по пояснице Тэхёна ладонью, скрытой кожаной перчаткой. _Нет_ , Тэхён не будет отвечать на этот провокационный и наглый вопрос, пусть даже _не надеется._

Абоджи отпускает его, и Тэхён показательно отряхивает смятый рукав дублёнки. Слегка расстёгнувшись, Тэхён привычно засовывает ладони в открытые карманы и догоняет абоджи.

— Я могу кое-что спросить у тебя? — пройдя до конца аллеи, Тэхён и абоджи поворачивают обратно, и к Тэхёну приходит мысль, которая всё ещё не отпускает его. Абоджи мычит, ступая по асфальтированной дорожке. — Любовь — это выбор или чувства?

— Какой интересный вопрос, Тэхённи, — абоджи хмыкает от неожиданности и прищуривается. — Я думаю, что это выбор.

— Не чувства?..

— По сути люди непостоянны и охотны до перемен, поэтому, если бы любовь была чувством, она бы быстро исчезла, — произносит абоджи, всматриваясь куда-то вперёд, и Тэхён кивает, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь. — У нас с твоей омони бывают неудачные дни, но когда-то давно мы выбрали друг друга. Мы сделали выбор и решили работать над нашими отношениями.

— То есть, это вообще не чувство?

— У меня нет точного ответа на твой вопрос. Не смогу сказать, — абоджи пожимает плечами, на что Тэхён морщит нос. — Но для меня это больше выбор, чем чувство. Осознанный и зрелый выбор человека, который сможет сделать тебя счастливым.

— Понятно…

Тэхён бессознательно ковыряет указательным пальцем сигаретную пачку, согласно покачивая головой, и возвращается мыслями к утреннему разговору с Юнги. Имеет ли Тэхён право считать, что они выбрали друг друга? Смогут ли они работать, чтобы восстановить их прежние отношения? Тэхён надеется на это.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — абоджи кладёт на надплечье Тэхёна руку, когда они выходят из аллеи и приостанавливает его. — Ты можешь поделиться со мной.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Тэхён искренне улыбается, потому что непривычное внимание от абоджи пускает по его телу приятную вибрацию. — Я просто много размышляю в последнее время.

— Надеюсь, эти мысли не доставляют тебе дискомфорт?

— Нет, не переживай.

Тэхён разворачивается, вставая перед абоджи, и вынимает руку из кармана вместе с пачкой сигарет. Приподняв уголок губ, абоджи расстёгивает первую пуговицу зимнего пальто и запускает ладонь во внутренний карман.

— Ты приехал на такси?

— На автобусе.

— Давай я отвезу тебя обратно? — предлагает абоджи, перекатывая в пальцах белую сигарету. Тэхён благодарно улыбается, облизывая пересохшие губы, и убирает пачку в карман дублёнки. — Тогда покурим и поедем.

— Окей, — Тэхён убирает со лба волнистую прядь и лопает двумя пальцами фиолетовую кнопку. Когда сигарета зажигается, табачный дым вьётся напротив его лица, и Тэхён убирает руку вниз. — Спасибо за встречу и за то, что не ненавидишь меня.

— Тэхённи, ну что ты, — абоджи затягивается, на секунду отпуская сигарету, и сгребает Тэхёна в охапку. — Я счастлив, что нам удалось поговорить.

— Я тоже… только ты меня сейчас задушишь.

Не отвечая, абоджи обхватывает Тэхёна обеими руками и вместе с его невольными возражениями покачивает из стороны в сторону.

◊

— Почему мы должны сидеть здесь?!

Тэхён вжимается в спинку кресла, когда перед его лицом пролетает бледная рука, и слева звучит смазанный стон.

— Так, полегче, — говорит Юнги, ловя хлопнувшую его ладонь, и переваливается через подлокотники и Тэхёна, чтобы щёлкнуть Еын по лбу. — Не ной.

— Я не ною, тут просто скучно-о, — возражает Еын, с недовольной миной прикасаясь к коже над правой бровью. — Почему мы сидим здесь?

— Потому что гримёрная этого актового зала не резиновая.

Тэхён прячет улыбку за выпрямленными пальцами и переглядывается с Чонгуком, сидящим слева от Юнги. Чонгук опирается локтем на свободный подлокотник и со скрытой улыбкой хмыкает.

Сегодня, двадцать четвёртого декабря, день университетского конкурса под названием «Зимняя звезда». До концерта осталось чуть больше часа, всё время до этого Тэхён и Чонгук занимались в своих клубах, репетируя выступления, и после встретились с Еын на лестнице. Юнги поймал их в зале и сказал подождать, пока другие клубы освободят гримёрную.

— Я надеялась увидеть, что происходит за кулисами!

— Не поверишь, но там происходит целое _ничего._

— Это ты так- Ой, там мои родители! — вскочив с кресла так быстро, что оно складывается с глухим стуком, Еын поворачивается к проходу. — Мутти, фатти⁴! Я здесь!

Еын исчезает из их поле зрения, оставляя после себя призрачный шлейф сладких духов, и Юнги задумчиво выпячивает губы. Хлопнув в ладони, Юнги плавно поднимается с кресла и наставляет на Тэхёна и Чонгука указательные пальцы.

— Перед мамой и отчимом Еын ведём себя прилично.

Тэхён, не сдержавшись, фыркает, потому что, ладно он, но Чонгук — один из самых скромных и воспитанных людей, которых он только видел. Даже сейчас Чонгук встаёт, закидывая лямку спортивной сумки на надплечье, и хлопает большими глазами. Когда к ним подходят светящаяся от радости Еын, миниатюрная женщина с чёрными волосами, подстриженными под каре, и статный русоволосый мужчина, Тэхён и Чонгук заученно кланяются, поддерживая левой рукой запястье правой.

Женщина воздушно смеётся, показывая жестом, чтобы они не соблюдали формальности, и широко улыбается. Юнги, стоящий между Чонгуком и Тэхёном, улыбается в ответ и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Миссис Чан, мистер Шмитц, добрый день!

— Здравствуй, Юнги, давно не виделись! О, кстати, мы получили все документы Еын на получение стипендии, благодарю, — пожав руку Юнги, миссис Чан кладёт на его локоть пальцы и коротко сжимает его. — Ты такой заботливый куратор, я не могу нарадоваться.

— Я стараюсь делать всё возможное, чтобы у вашей дочери было комфортное обучение, — улыбка Юнги становится шире, демонстрируя дёсны, и Тэхён приподнимает брови. Он впервые видит такого Юнги.

Еын, открыв рот, подносит к нему палец и делает вид, будто её сейчас стошнит. Отпустив Юнги, миссис Чан поворачивается к дочери и укоризненно смотрит на неё. Еын смотрит на неё в ответ, и Тэхён отмечает, что они похожи как две капли воды.

— Он притворяется, не ведись на его мордашку.

— Еын. — миссис Чан качает головой и игриво хлопает Еын по плечу.

— Буквально пять минут назад он дал мне щелбан!

— Не было такого!

— Было! Чонгук и Тэхён подтвердят!

Юнги оборачивается к нему через плечо с непонятным выражением лица, и Тэхён поднимает к груди раскрытые ладони.

— Я ничего не видел, у меня минус тридцать.

— Тогда, должно быть, у тебя очень качественные линзы, — подаёт голос мистер Шмитц, смеясь, и делает два шага вперёд, чтобы поприветствовать парней. — Меня зовут Константин Шмитц, я папа Еын.

— О, точно. У меня память, как у золотой рыбки, — Еын перестаёт прижиматься к миссис Чан и переходит к Чонгуку и Тэхёну. Оттолкнув цыкнувшего Юнги тазом, Еын встаёт на носочки и притягивает парней за шеи. Они сталкиваются головами, и Еын, ойкнув, отпускает их. — Я вас сейчас представлю.

— Это старый миф, Еын. Самая короткая память у антилоп гну. Они могут запоминать информацию лишь на пятнадцать минут.

— Отстань, фатти.

— Не отстану, иначе ты будешь распространять ложную информацию, — посмеивается мистер Шмитц, отодвигая руками полы пиджака, и кладёт на бёдра ладони. Еын с изнурённым вздохом закатывает глаза. — Золотые рыбки умнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Ладно, всё, _отстань_ , — отвернувшись от мистера Шмитца, Еын выворачивает кисти и с жеманным видом подносит к лицам парней вытянутые ладони. — Это мои лучшие друзья. Чонгук Чон и Тэхён Ким.

— Приятно наконец-то познакомиться, мальчики, — миссис Чан излучает такую мощную волну позитива, что Тэхён невольно сдаётся и сам начинает улыбаться. — Еын много рассказывала о вас!

— Да. Ребята очень поддерживали меня, когда я сделала аборт, — Еын ловит взгляд Тэхёна, смотря на него чуть смущённо, и Тэхён вспоминает их разговор несколько дней назад. — Жаль, что Джено ещё не приехал, я бы хотела, чтобы вы с ним тоже познакомились.

— Ничего, у нас будет время после концерта, — произносит миссис Чан, когда Еын возвращается, и любовно гладит её по распущенным волосам. — А у тебя есть в друзьях девочки? Или ты только с мальчишками дружишь?

— Есть. Их зовут Момо и Суён, но я не знаю, где они.

— А я, кажется, знаю, почему Еын в основном дружит с мальчиками, — с довольной улыбкой говорит мистер Шмитц и выразительно осматривает Чонгука, Тэхёна и Юнги с ног до головы. Еын морщит лоб, не понимая, что тот имеет в виду, а потом её рот широко открывается.

— Так, так, _нет._ Не надо мне вот этого, — задёргав указательным пальцем туда-сюда, Еын обводит им парней перед собой, и подталкивает мистера Шмитца локтем. — Они тут все между собой встречаются, я вообще за бортом.

— Ты всегда можешь присоединиться, почему нет, — пожимая плечами, отвечает мистер Шмитц. Чонгук, за всё время не проронивший ни звука, несдержанно смеётся, прикрывая рот ладонью, и Мистер Шмитц удовлетворённо прищёлкивает языком.

Уронив руки, Еын сгибается почти пополам и громко хнычет, спрашивая у кого-то неизвестного: «За что мне это всё?». Распрямившись, Еын смотрит на друзей, словно говорит о том, что не будет против, если её сейчас кто-то придушит, и берёт родителей под локти.

— Вы меня здесь уже достаточно опозорили, пошли искать Момо и Суён и позориться дальше.

— Как скажешь, дорогая, — склонившись и чмокнув Еын в макушку, мистер Шмитц пожимает ладони парней и с почтением медленно кивает. — Нам было приятно узнать друзей Еын лично.

— Да, спасибо за столь приятную, но, к сожалению, короткую встречу, — заправив за ухо Еын несколько запутавшихся прядей, миссис Чан машет ладонью. Она открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Еын уже утаскивает их в сторону прохода.

— Это… Вау, — осторожно говорит Чонгук, когда они остаются втроём, и часто моргает, переваривая произошедшее. — У Еын забавные родители.

— Иногда встречаться с предками моих подопечных это весело, — Юнги усмехается, скрещивая руки на груди, и провожает взглядом фигуры, удаляющиеся к выходу из зала. — Обожаю отчима Еын, он ржачный мужик.

— Да, — говорит Тэхён тихо, обдумывая то, как Еын похожа поведением на родителей, и передёргивает плечами из-за мысли, что он в какой-то степени тоже копия своей семьи.

— Эй! — зовёт кто-то со стороны сцены, и Тэхён возвращается в реальный мир. Там у лестницы стоят Сокджин и Сынван. — Пошли, Чонгук, сейчас наша очередь.

Бросив неразборчивое прощание, Чонгук взлетает на сцену пулей и пропадает вместе со своей спортивной сумкой во мраке. Юнги, переместив ладони на бока, прищуривается и поворачивается к Тэхёну. Тот осторожно смотрит на него в ответ.

— Хочешь выпить кофе, пока ждём? — спрашивает Юнги, дёргая большим пальцем за спину, и Тэхён глупо прослеживает за его действием. — Ну, в твоём случае не кофе, но Старбакс давно работает.

— Пойдём.

Они выходят в коридор, сталкиваясь в дверях плечами, и Тэхён выругивается про себя, когда по его телу пробегается привычная дрожь.

◊

К сожалению, ни клуб Юнги и Хосока, ни клуб Чимина не выигрывают призовые места. Единственным достижением за вечер становится вокальный клуб Джихё, занявший третье место.

— Не расстраивайтесь, в будущем будут другие конкурсы, — говорит Чимин, когда они остаются в гримёрной вчетвером (остальные ребята уходят убирать зал и коридор). Подняв на стул согнутое колено, Чимин удерживает на уровне живота чёрные штаны и складывает их пополам. — Летом тоже есть конкурс талантов.

— Он называется «Летняя звезда»? — спрашивает Чонгук с дразнящей улыбкой, ставя на стол пустую спортивную сумку, и раскрывает её шире. Чимин хмыкает, ловя взгляд Чонгука, и опускает на дно сумки свои штаны. — Мы же будем участвовать?

— Обязательно будем.

— «Искусство рэпа» ни разу не побеждало, это позор, — Юнги качает головой, забирая у Тэхёна брюки карго, и аккуратно встряхивает их, перекладывая. — Я теряю веру в хороший вкус у судей. Как вы думаете, сколько мы заработали баллов?

— Кто знает…

— Чимин Пак, Юнги Мин, — названные парни оборачиваются на новый голос, и Чонгук первый видит, как в гримёрную заходят Чарли и Джемин. Просияв, Чонгук машет Чарли со счастливым выражением лица, и тот смотрит на него с по-отечески тёплой улыбкой. — Поздравляю, это вам.

Джемин, проскользнувший к столу Тэхёна и Юнги, роняет пышный букет в руки Юнги и звонко целует Тэхёна в щёку. Юнги, в последний момент поймавший цветы, пронзает Джемина тяжёлым взглядом и бормочет что-то неразборчивое сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Опять ты.

— Что значит _опять?_ — Джемин опускается на пятки, коснувшись щеки Тэхёна губами, и тот выпрямляет руку, чтобы удержать его на расстоянии. — Ты так круто читал свою часть, я почти влюбился.

— Почти? — Тэхён выгибает правую бровь и отодвигает Джемина от себя и Юнги. Джемин, не обидевшись, складывает пальцы в кривое сердце и посылает воздушный поцелуй.

— Ты знаешь, моё сердце полностью засохло из-за невзаимной влюблённости. Я пока что не готов любить тебя.

— Джемин На, пожалуйста, оставьте Тэхёна в покое. Он отдыхает после выступления, — произносит Чарли, стоящий рядом с Чимином, и опирается ладонью на спинку стула. Чонгук, которому передали второй букет в искусственной сетке, подносит его к лицу и вдыхает аромат цветов. — Кстати, все номера были отличными, вы молодцы.

— Сколько нам баллов не хватило до третьего места? — вкрадчиво интересуется Чимин, хлопая ресницами, и Чарли подозрительно прищуривается. — Мы были близки к победе?

— Я тебе ничего не скажу. Извини, но это будет нечестно по отношению к остальным.

— Он скажет, если его начать шантажировать, — Джемин проходит мимо Чонгука к столу и опирается на него пятой точкой. Его место находится прямо напротив Чарли, и Джемин скрещивает руки на груди с таинственной ухмылкой. — У меня иногда получается.

— Да, потому что ты знаешь, где я живу, — расстегнув нижнюю пуговицу пиджака, Чарли ослабляет галстук. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты приходил ко мне ночью, пока я сплю.

— Ночью нужно заниматься другими вещами, а не сном, — Джемин фыркает, взлохмачивая чёрные пряди на затылке, и вытягивает ноги. — В любом случае, где _мои_ цветы? Я не заслуживаю поощрения за высокий средний балл?

— Ты получишь свои цветы позже. А сейчас, Джемин, _пожалуйста_ , не устраивай балаган, — когда Чарли, бросив последний строгий взгляд на Джемина, обращает своё внимание на Чимина, Джемин перестаёт улыбаться и вздыхает. Чонгук, аккуратно держа букет обеими ладонями, подходит к Джемину и облокачивается на стол рядом с ним.

— Вы успели посмотреть весь концерт?

— Ага. Представляешь, какой стресс я пережил? — цыкает Джемин, роняя руки на стеклянную поверхность за спиной, и скрещивает ноги. — Меня посадили между Цзыюй, Ренджуном и Еын с Джено. Они весь концерт шушукались, а я был пятым колесом.

— Надеюсь, это не испортило впечатление от номеров?.. — Чонгук обеспокоенно склоняет голову, хмуря брови, и Джемин, несдержанно фыркнув, карикатурно копирует его позу.

— Нет, ваши танцы огонь. Мне всё понравилось.

— Спасибо! — Чонгук подпрыгивает, врезаясь бедром в стол, и аккуратно кладёт на него красивый букет цветов. — Я рад, что ребята не испортили тебе впечатление.

— Ах, Чонгук, ты такой сладкий. Меня сейчас стошнит, — повысив голос, Джемин тянется к Чонгуку и проводит по кончику его носа подушечкой пальца. Чимин, увидевший это краем глаза, дёргается в их сторону, но Чарли отвлекает его, указывая на беспорядок в углу гримёрной. — Неудивительно, что в тебя все влюбляются.

— Ч-что? — Чонгук выпучивает глаза и приоткрывает рот, но Джемин мотает головой и прижимает к губам выпрямленный палец.

— Это шутка. Не бери в голову.

— Мы почти закончили, — говорит Тэхён, внезапно появляясь перед парнями, и засовывает ладони в задние карманы джинсов. Чонгук, с трудом заставив себя отвести взгляд от Джемина, непонимающе смотрит на Тэхёна. — Юнги пошёл выкидывать мусор. Сана, Дахён и Ёнхо уже убрали коридор.

— Слава богу, я хочу домой и принять душ, — Джемин поднимает руки над головой, соединяя пальцы в замок, и вытягивается. Зажмурившись, Джемин прогибается в пояснице и кривится. — Вы хоть представляете, сколько по статистике жевательных резинок прилеплено к одному креслу?

— Представляем, — отвечает Тэхён, и Чонгук рьяно кивает. Во время подработки ему пришлось отковырять много, _очень_ много жевательных резинок. — Скоро все отдохнём, потерпи.

— Я всё! — Юнги заезжает в гримёрную, скользя подошвами по ламинату, и перепрыгивает на место между Чарли и Чимином, завязывающим мусорный мешок. — Мелкие, вы как в братство?

Тэхён и Чонгук переглядываются с одинаково вопросительными выражениями лиц, и Тэхён пожимает плечами.

— Я забираю Юнги, поэтому давайте мы отвезём вас?

— Спасибо, — Чонгук кланяется, складывая руки на животе, и Чимин улыбается. Они молча смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, пока Чарли тактично не покашливает.

— Джемин, нам пора, если ты хочешь всё успеть, — оттолкнувшись от стола пятой точкой, Джемин приподнимается в сторону Тэхёна, но тот уворачивается и приходит спиной вперёд несколько шагов. Джемин, не расстроившись, поправляет рассыпающиеся под пальцами волосы и подходит к Чарли. Тот опускает на его поясницу ладонь. — Увидимся на балу? О, и ещё, Чимин, будь на связи, твои кураторы должны следить за младшими.

— Меня не будет там, — виновато говорит Чимин, съёживаясь, и Чарли застывает взглядом где-то на полу. Затем он поправляет очки, сползающие по переносице, и задумчиво мычит.

— Точно, ты говорил мне, прошу прощения. Напомни, твоими заместителями выступают Джихё Пак и Юкхэй Вон?

— Да.

— Не волнуйтесь, я позабочусь и о Тэхёне, и о Чонгуке, — Джемин обхватывает своё лицо ладонями, мило улыбаясь, и подмигивает сначала Чимину, а потом Юнги. Чарли, на секунду прикрыв глаза, глубоко вздыхает, из-за чего Джемин задирает голову. — Что-о? Я прекрасный лидер.

— Тебе нельзя доверять детей, — отвечает Чарли, и Джемин оскорблённо хватается за грудь. — Пойдёмте, мистер На, или я унесу Вас отсюда на руках.

— Вы меня не поднимете, проректор О’Донован, — с ядовитой улыбкой произносит Джемин и, отцепив от себя ладонь Чарли, испаряется в коридоре.

Когда Чарли исчезает вслед за Джемином, Юнги шагает в сторону выхода и трясёт сжатыми пальцами, будто пытается кого-то задушить.

— Как же он бесит.

— Да не, он забавный, — Чимин перевязывает мусорный мешок повторным узлом и сдавливает его согнутыми коленями. — И маленький ещё.

— Он, кстати, наш ровесник и даже старше на пару месяцев, — Чонгук хихикает, потому что лицо Чимина вытягивается, и подхватывает со стула спортивную сумку. — Что нам осталось по уборке?

— Выкинуть вот это, — Чимин толкает чёрный мешок коленом и достаёт из кармана штанов телефон. — Все готовы двигаться по направлению к дому?

Чимин и Юнги подвозят их к братству, и первокурсники постепенно начинают готовиться к балу. Чонгук принимает душ вслед за Тэхёном, и, пока он мылся, Еын успела собрать длинную часть волос Тэхёна над правым ухом невидимками.

— Всё, ты красавчик, а я побежала одеваться и краситься, — запнувшись о собственную ногу, Еын ойкает и выходит из комнаты. Чонгук, проводив Еын взглядом, подходит к своему шкафу и открывает его за дверцы.

— Ты будешь краситься? — Чонгук поворачивается к Тэхёну и заторможенно смотрит, как тот снимает футболку и надевает на голое тело чёрную водолазку. — Еын предложила.

— А, нет, — скрывшись за скрипучей дверцей и неодобрительно нахмурившись своему краснеющему отражению, Чонгук снимает вешалку с пыльно-розовым пиджаком и брюками со стрелками. — А ты?

— Нет, косметика не для меня.

Чонгук долго передвигает другие вешалки в поисках белой рубашки и, отыскав её, закрывает шкаф. Он одевается в тишине, как и Тэхён, и убирает в учебный рюкзак кожаные слипоны.

— Заберёшь и мою сменку? — Тэхён подходит к нему, держа двумя пальцами похожие слипоны, и Чонгук угукает. Заметив краем глаза, что Тэхён натягивает пиджак, Чонгук оставляет рюкзак на кровати и разворачивается. Его ноги задевают край покрывала, когда Чонгук щурится и поднимает руки. — Что.

Чонгук мягко хмыкает из-за отсутствия вопросительной интонации в низком голосе Тэхёна и касается кончиками пальцев его плеч.

— У тебя ворот вывернулся, — поправив плотную ткань, Чонгук проводит по груди Тэхёна ладонями и тычет в собственный пиджак. — Он вот так должен лежать.

— Спасибо, — Тэхён улыбается, возвращаясь на свою половину, и заползает под стол в поисках телефона на зарядке. Чонгук, открыв деревянную коробочку для украшений, застёгивает на запястье механические часы и меняет серьги-пусеты на серебряные кольца. — Мне нравится твой костюм.

— Его Еын выбирала, — Чонгук присаживается на кровать, кладя рюкзак на колени, и нервно разглаживает собирающуюся волнами ткань. — Не слишком вычурно?

— В самый раз, — Тэхён тоже занимает свою кровать и вытягивает ноги. В противоположность Чонгуку вся его одежда (водолазка, брюки, пиджак) чёрная. — Тебе идут светлые цвета под малиновые волосы.

Чонгук начинает болтать ногами, слишком смущённый, чтобы ответить на комплимент, и в этот момент замок на двери щёлкает. И Чонгук, поражённый, открывает рот.

Еын входит в комнату, придерживая длинную юбку, обтекающую ноги, и останавливается, зажмурившись. Чонгук никогда в жизни не видел такой красоты: кружевной лиф с полупрозрачными рукавами, крошечная роза там, где начинается юбка, и тонкие кольца на пальцах. Волосы Еын собраны сзади, и она подносит к ним руку, поправляя гребень.

— Прежде, чем вы что-то скажете, вы должны знать, что мне очень страшно, что я перестаралась. Знаете, лучше ничего не говорите, просто оцените от одного до пяти, — произносит Еын суетливо, не открывая глаз, и Чонгук встаёт с кровати.

— Сто раз по пять, — Тэхён опережает Чонгука, оказываясь перед Еын первым, и поднимает ладонь, но не решается дотронуться. — Ты очень красивая.

— Да! — Еын открывает глаза, смотря на Тэхёна большими глазами, и Чонгук подпрыгивает к ним. — Быть твоей сегодняшней парой — честь для меня.

— Может, мне стоит бросить Джемина и присоединиться к вам? — поднимает брови Тэхён, усмехаясь, и Чонгук дёргается из-за перевозбуждения и радости, которые бурлят в его крови. — Или у меня нет шанса с такой красавицей?

— Конечно нет, мисс Еын слишком прекрасна для обычных смертных, — возможно, это уже слишком, но они оба знают, что у Еын есть некие проблемы с самооценкой, и всё, чего Чонгук хочет — это хотя бы попытаться подарить немного уверенности. — Тебе очень идут эта причёска и платье!

Уголки губ Еын постепенно поднимаются, лёгкая паника пропадает с лица, и она начинает медленно улыбаться. Соединив ладони и переплетя пальцы, Еын подносит их к щеке и скрывает ими нежно-розовый румянец.

— Это- это как раз платье и причёска, я же без косметики ещё…

— Нет, дело в тебе. Косметика ни при чём.

— Йа! Чон Чонгук! Я потею из-за тебя, — перейдя на корейский манер, Еын проскальзывает между парнями к столу и присаживается перед своей косметичкой. Кажется, Еын бормочет _спасибо_ , но Чонгук не уверен. — Дайте мне десять минут, я накрашусь и буду готова.

— Я в таком случае пойду покурю, — Тэхён наклоняется к расстёгнутой кофте на молнии и сжимает в ладони пачку сигарет вместе с зажигалкой. — Чонгук, ты прогуляешься со мной?

— Пошли!

Когда Тэхён и Чонгук возвращаются с веранды, на лестнице им встречаются Чеён и Момо. Они обе одеты в брючные костюмы разных цветов (у Момо белый, а у Чеён чёрный), и Чонгук, держась за перила, вглядывается в подруг.

— Где третья из вашей тусовки? — раздражённо интересуется Чеён, пряча кулаки в карманах брюк, и выставляет вперёд правую ногу. Момо, откинув назад волосы, цепляет её надплечье ладонью. — Если она не выйдет через минуту, вы поедете на такси.

— Я здесь, не надо никаких такси, — Еын сбегает по ступеням, придерживая платье, обувную коробку и рюкзак Чонгука, и врезается в Тэхёна. Тот подхватывает её под локоть, и Еын ахает: — Мо, я сейчас ослепну, ты такая красотка!

Осмотрев Еын беглым взглядом, Момо пищит и отпускает Чеён, чтобы схватиться за запястья Еын.

— Нет, это я ослепну! У меня дыхание перехватывает из-за тебя!

Чеён, громко цыкнув, начинает спускается на первый этаж. Чонгук и Тэхён, обменявшись взглядами, смирно следуют за ней.

Перебросившись комплементами, Момо и Еын присоединяются к ним в прихожей, и вся группа одевается, а потом перемещается в машину Момо.

— Только попробуйте засрать сидения, и я оторву ваши головы, — предупреждает Чеён, пристёгиваясь, и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания. — Если хотите выпить, водка над багажником за подголовниками.

Еын и Чонгук решают сделать пару глотков для храбрости, и сначала Тэхён отказывается, но потом всё же решает сдаться протянутой в его сторону бутылки. Когда они заканчивают с первым кругом, Чеён останавливает машину на светофоре и требовательно сгибает пальцы. Тэхён уже знает, что Чеён не видит ничего плохо в том, чтобы пить за рулём, поэтому безмолвно передаёт водку.

Дорога до одного из университетских корпусов едва ли занимает полчаса, из-за чего Тэхён вскоре выходит на вычищенную парковку и подаёт Еын руку. Еын покидает автомобиль с осторожностью, подхватывая подол платья, и Чонгук, выйдя с другой стороны, спешит помочь ей.

— Как классно, у нас сегодня будет тусо-овка-а, — Момо хлопает дверью, расстёгивая длинный пуховик, и пританцовывает на месте. Чеён закатывает глаза, прокручивая на большом пальце ключи от машины. — Мы давно не развлекались, сегодня будем восполнять все пробелы!

— Чур пить не много, я не буду развозить ваши обдристанные задницы.

— Там будет алкоголь? — удивляется Чонгук, поднимая сиреневую ткань, и Еын благодарит его, закрывая дверь машины. — Нам можно пить?

— Нельзя, — Чеён ухмыляется, вытаскивая кусок алюминиевой флаги из внутреннего кармана пиджака, и поправляет его, — но ты думаешь, что это остановит кого-то?

— А-а-а…

— Не говорите никому, — Момо шикает на Чеён, запахивая её кожаную куртку, и грозно смотрит на неё. — А то у нас будут проблемы.

— Мо, мы же друзья, а не доносчики, — Еын цокает, разочарованно качая головой, и берёт Чонгука под руку. — Давайте поторопимся, всё уже наверняка началось.

— Двигай жопой тогда, раз началось.

Тэхён пропускает друзей вперёд, идя сзади, и на него вдруг кто-то напрыгивает, сбивая с ног. Чертыхнувшись, Тэхён цепляется за руки, сжимающие его поперёк, и в его нос попадает мягкий запах духов, похожих на лайм и клубнику.

— Опять опаздываешь, «У меня есть парень»? — произносит Джемин в шею Тэхёна, пуская по нему мурашки, и отдаляется. Тэхён берёт Джемина за предплечье, чтобы тот не упал, и ставит рядом с собой.

— Мы приехали вовремя, Джемин, — говорит Чарли, ровняясь с Тэхёном с другой стороны, но его игнорируют. Тэхён нервно здоровается, кланяясь, и Чарли приветствует его в ответ. — Как настрой?

— Тревожный, — Тэхён выпускает жалкий смешок, чувствуя, как Джемин выдирает предплечье и подпирает его плечо своим. — Я редко бывал на таких штуках, поэтому тревожно.

— Всё пройдёт идеально, не переживай.

Тэхён заторможенно кивает, кожаная дублёнка Джемина скользит по его, и он набирает в лёгкие воздух. Даже если это Рождественский бал, который предполагает танцы, Тэхён не обязан танцевать… да?

Вся компания заходит в здание и оставляет верхнюю одежду в раздевалке. Еын присаживается на низкую скамейку, меняя зимнюю обувь на розовые лодочки, и становится выше на пару дюймов. Тэхён надевает слипоны, помогая себе указательным пальцем, и отряхивается. Проверив своё отражение в зеркале на ближайшей стене, Тэхён бросает номерок в карман и выходит из раздевалки (в ней и так мало места, а он занимает часть пространства).

Тэхён до сих пор волнуется рядом с Чарли, и он не может назвать точные причины почему. Исключая встречу в кабинете Чимина, Чарли всегда был дружелюбен и доброжелателен по отношению к нему, и эта паника неуместна. Тэхён щипает себя за запястье, поддевая мизинцем серебряный браслет.

— Тэхён! Приветик! — Суён встречает их перед дверьми в актовый зал с бокалом без ножки и отпивает из него жидкость, похожую на разбавленный сок. — О, проректор О’Донован, добрый вечер.

— Здравствуйте, — Чарли убирает руки за спину, улыбаясь смущённой Суён, и указывает подбородком на напиток в её руках. — Вы хорошо отдыхаете? Никаких замечаний?

— Нет, что Вы! — Джемин и Суён встречаются взглядами, ничего не говоря друг другу, и Джемин, обойдя Суён, проходит в зал. — Спасибо, всё чудесно!

— Рад слышать, — Чарли пропускает Суён в коридор, останавливаясь рядом с Джемином, и Тэхён с любопытством разглядывает бордовое платье Суён и её длинные волосы.

— Классно выглядишь, — Тэхён вытягивает кулак для их общего с Чангюном приветствия, и Суён сталкивается с ним своим.

— Ты тоже ничего, — Суён растягивает ярко-красные губы в лукавой улыбке, откидывая за спину тёмно-каштановые пряди, закручивающиеся на концах. — Увидимся внутри?

Тэхён хмыкает, соглашаясь, и присоединяется к вполголоса разговаривающим на проходе Джемину и Чарли. Он собирается сделать шаг вглубь зала, когда Суён оборачивается через плечо и окликает его.

— Тэ! Если тебя вдруг потянет целоваться, то над порогом висит омела!

Тэхён заинтересованно разворачивается, задирая голову, и, действительно, наверху он замечает веточку с белыми ягодами. Джемин, повторивший его движение, ловит взгляд Чарли, и его глаза расширяются. Повернувшись к нему спиной, Джемин впивается в лацканы пиджака Тэхёна пальцами и тянет его на себя. Тот несогласно стонет.

— Завтра же Рождество, ты не чтишь праздники?!

— Ты будешь последним человеком, которого я бы захотел поцеловать, — Тэхён боится, что Джемин обидится, но тот лишь фыркает и разжимает пальцы. — Я не планирую забирать твой первый поцелуй.

— Какой ужас, я умру девственником.

Вложив в последнее как можно больше сарказма, Джемин подталкивает Тэхёна в поясницу, и они пробиваются сквозь группы людей. Джемин приводит его к высокому столику, по середине которого стоит стеклянная чаша с красноватой жидкостью. По ней плавают тонкие дольки лимона, и Тэхён догадывается, что это пунш.

У столика их встречают Джено и Ренджун, и последний в качестве приветствия салютует сложенными пальцами.

— Мы видели твоё фиаско, — Ренджун опирается на столик локтем, довольно ухмыляясь, и подносит к губам вторую ладонь для усиления звука: — Кто-нибудь, поцелуйте Джемина, а то у него недержание!

Вместо ответа Джемин пинает Ренджуна по голени, и тот отталкивает его в сторону сцены. Джено, благоразумно отодвинувшись от сцепившихся парней, скованно улыбается и машет ладонью, едва двигая ею.

— Привет…

— Привет. Это пунш? — Джено дёргает подбородком и, спохватившись, наполняет свободный бокал без ножки. Тэхён не успевает возразить, и Джено с краснеющими щеками протягивает ему бокал. — Спасибо.

— Не за что.

— Где Марк и Донхёк? — тяжело дыша, Джемин облокачивается на стеклянную поверхность и держит шею Ренджуна в захвате. Тот не сопротивляется, выкручивая пальцы Джемина.

— Где-нибудь сосутся.

— Цзыюй?

— Курит.

— Понятно. Спс за информацию, — Джемин сдувает со лба спутанные пряди, кладя на выбеленную макушку Ренджуна голову, и принимает от Джено бокал. — Вы уже видели Еын и Чонгука?

— Нет, мы сами приехали только что, — отвечает Джено. Он не замечает, как начинает поправлять сиреневый галстук и выглаженные рукава пиджака, и в глазах Джемина вспыхивает недобрый огонёк. — А они где?..

— Не уходи, я хочу посмотреть на твою реакцию, — Джено двигает подбородком, его брови вопросительно хмурятся, и Джемин мотает головой, не отвечая. Тэхён пробует кисловатый пунш, кладя на столик свободную руку, и ему становится немного грустно за Джено и его невзаимные чувства: Чонгук бесповоротно очарован Чимином, а Еын… Тэхён не думает, что в ближайшее время она начнёт с кем-то встречаться.

Разговор переходит в обсуждение предстоящих экзаменов, и Тэхён поводит плечами, разгоняя появляющийся дискомфорт. Тэхён знал, что Джемин и Марк получают только высшие баллы, но теперь у него складывается впечатление, что вся их компания состоит из гениев. Особенно когда Тэхён с трудом зарабатывает зачёты, а они спорят на то, что если кто-то получит хоть одно «хорошо», будет оплачивать обеды остальных всю неделю.

По мере того, как в зале становится больше студентов, диджей увеличивает громкость музыки, и Тэхён обеспокоенно осматривается, впитывая рождественские украшения и огни. Он не любит скопления людей.

— Тэхён! Джен! — выкрикивает Еын, выныривая из толпы вместе с семенившим по пятам Чонгуком. Джено ставит на столик пустой бокал, выглядывая из-за Джемина и Ренджуна, и его лицо вытягивается. Кажется, что Джено даже перестаёт дышать, потому что, когда Еын приближается, он не двигается и смотрит на неё круглыми глазами. — Привет, Джено, тебе идёт этот галстук!

— Ты-, — Джено хватает открытым ртом воздух, его пальцы белеют, держась за край стола, и Тэхён клянётся, что впервые при нём так сильно краснеют. Кончики ушей Джено покрываются розовым, по открытой над воротником шее ползёт смущение и окрашивает щёки. Еын замирает, поддерживая подол платья, и шагает в его сторону. — Ты…

Чуть не смахнув на пол бокалы, Джено поворачивается к присутствующим спиной и скрывается за группой незнакомых девушек. Джемин смеётся, выпуская Ренджуна из своего захвата и делает вид, будто вытирает несуществующие слёзы.

— Я что-то сделала?.. — непонимающе спрашивает Еын, выпуская гладкую ткань платья. — С моим нарядом что-то не так?..

— Ты сломала Джено, — Ренджун вторит Джемину, смеясь, и вытаскивает из кармана пиджака свой телефон. — И куда этот идиот убежал?

— Он забыл все языки, на которых разговаривает, — Джемин допивает остатки пунша, болтающиеся в бокале, и со стуком опускает его. Ущипнув Ренджуна за рукав, Джемин кивает подбородком на передвигающуюся, словно волны, толпу и перестаёт улыбаться. — Пошли за ним.

Едва Ренджун и Джемин уходят, Еын подрывается за ними, и Чонгук и Тэхён остаются вдвоём. Тэхён перемещается на сторону Чонгука и наливает пунш для него в чистый бокал.

— Она правда нравится ему? — вздыхает Чонгук, глотая красноватый напиток, и кривится из-за кислого привкуса. Тэхён смотрит туда, где скрылись их друзья, и повторяет вздох Чонгука.

— Да. — _Не она одна. Ты тоже._

Думая о Еын и Джено, Тэхён не может не вспоминать Юнги. Придёт ли он на бал? После последнего разговора их отношения начали медленно возвращаться к прежнему, но Тэхён старался не писать Юнги часто, чтобы дать ему время.

Чонгук и Тэхён стоят у столика три песни, иногда переговариваясь, но в основном находясь в неуютной тишине, и её разбавляют Марк и Донхёк. Тайком поделившись с ними неразбавленным коньяком, они почти сразу же уходят танцевать, и Чонгук и Тэхён снова остаются в одиночестве.

— Тэхён, — Джемин выплывает из толпы, расстёгивая пиджак, и тянет себя за тугой воротник водолазки. — Идём танцевать.

Тэхён не сопротивляется, успевая дёрнуть ладонью на прощание, и Джемин утаскивает его на импровизированный танцпол (которым, по сути, является весь актовый зал без сцены).

Энергичная песня заканчивается, меняясь на медленную, и Тэхён застывает с поднятыми руками. Джемин, мгновенно сориентировавшись, поднимается, чтобы обвить шею Тэхёна, и притягивает его к себе.

— Вы нашли Джено? — Тэхён сталкивается с Джемином грудью и нерешительно кладёт ладони на его талию. Джемин морщит нос, начиная покачиваться в такт песни, и соединяет пальцы в замок на загривке Тэхёна. — Он в порядке?

— Ага, они с Еын разговаривают. Ренджун пошёл к Цзыюй.

— Не должны ли мы тоже поговорить с ними?..

— Ты хочешь влезть в чужие жизни? — Джемин прищуривается, смотря на Тэхёна снизу вверх, и его холодные пальцы вызывают мурашки. — У тебя в своей вроде проблемы.

Тэхён закатывает глаза, проклиная тот день, когда он начал делиться с другими личными переживаниями, и привлекает Джемина к себе. Они ещё раз сталкиваются, и на этот раз Джемин остаётся на месте.

— Я видел Юнги, кстати, — говорит он, кривя губы в издевающейся ухмылке, и Тэхён смотрит поверх головы Джемина. Едва обнаружив вдалеке танцующих Момо и Чеён, Тэхён опускает глаза, и на лице Джемина всё то же выражение.

— А я видел Чарли.

— О, это было низко, — Джемин прищёлкивает языком. Он проходится им по блестящим из-за блеска губам, и Тэхён автоматически облизывает свои. — В этой борьбе у тебя есть преимущество, так как твои чувства _взаимны._

— Почему ты так уверен, что не нравишься Чарли?

Тэхён — последний человек, к которому можно обращаться за любовными советами, потому что он нравился Юнги долгое время и ни разу не заметил этого, но кое-какие вещи он всё-таки видит. Есть ли веская причина у взрослого мужчины, фактически руководящего университетом, проводить столько времени рядом с первокурсником? Джемин вроде говорил, что их семьи близкие друзья, но почему-то Чарли не обращается так с Джено, и между ними нет особого напряжения, которое даже неопытный Тэхён успел заметить.

— Тебе напомнить, кто я? — Джемин излюбленно наклоняет голову, напоминая сову, и проводит длинными ногтями по коротким волосам Тэхёна. Тот вздрагивает из-за мурашек, и Джемин приподнимает брови. — Думаешь, Чарли — педофил?

— Нет, но… тебе же уже девятнадцать… мои родители дружат с семейной парой, у которой разница в двенадцать лет.

Они знакомы меньше месяца, но Тэхён успел узнать Джемина. Поэтому, когда тот перестаёт улыбаться, и в его глазах что-то мелькает, Тэхён знает, что произойдёт.

— Что тебе подарить на день рождения?

Тэхён поверженно вздыхает, потому что если Джемин не хочет разговаривать на какую-то тему, он сразу же меняет её.

— Ничего не нужно, у меня всё есть, — песня почти подходит к концу, и Тэхён даже не заметил этого, покачивая Джемина в своих руках. — Я серьёзно, я ничего не хочу.

— В таком случае ты останешься без подарка.

— Я знаю.

— Точно? — вблизи Джемина становится жарко, но у Тэхёна нет жаления отстраниться. Он чувствует пальцами твёрдые мышцы и на пробу сжимает их, из-за чего Джемин подпрыгивает и в отместку царапает его шею. — Ты что, из тех богатых детишек, которым родители всё покупают?

Тэхён хмурится. Ему не нравится, когда люди сравнивают его с избалованными парнями, потому что Тэхён ни в разу в жизни ничего не просил себе.

— Нет, я… если ты хочешь поздравить меня, просто проведи со мной время в этот день. У меня раньше не было близких друзей, чтобы праздновать дни рождения.

— Мы с Джено закатим тебе суперскую вечеринку, — подмигнув, Джемин освобождает руки и опускает их. Тэхён, остро почувствовав холод там, где его касалось чужое тело, прикладывает ладонь к животу. Резкие биты следующей песни отбиваются в пол вибрацией, и студенты вокруг начинают динамично танцевать. — Кстати, предлагаю найти наших друзей и узнать, живы ли они ещё, или их затоптали.

Джемин похож на ускользающий луч света, потому что, как только они с Тэхёном перестают держать друг друга, он исчезает. Тэхён чертыхается, чуть не врезаясь в целующуюся парочку, и ускоряется, чтобы не упустить Джемина.

В самом дальнем углу зала, где музыка звучит не так оглушающе и стоит ряд пластиковых стульев, сидят Джено и Чонгук. Чонгук с кем-то переписывается, глупо улыбаясь экрану телефона, а Джено слева от него выглядит истощённым, опустив голову и играясь с собственными пальцами. Парней загораживают прыгающие под ритм студенты, и Тэхён устаёт извиняться, постоянно на кого-то налетая.

— Я говорила тебе «нет» сотни раз до этого, почему ты не оставляешь меня в покое?

— Потому что я осознал свои ошибки и соскучился?!

— Да неужели?!

Тэхён запинается из-за знакомых голосов и крутит головой в поисках их обладателей. Джемин вновь пропадает, поэтому Тэхёну приходится восстановить свой полубег, и голоса вдруг становятся громче.

— Перестань выёбываться, вспомни, как нам было круто вместе!

— Я не уверена в этом!

— Ой, ну ладно. Если хочешь поиграть в недотрогу, то пожалуйста! Только вряд ли любой другой парень посмотрит на тебя!

Джемин вырывается из всасывающей толпы, и Тэхён наконец-то догоняет его. Они начинают подходить к Джено и Чонгуку, когда Тэхён слышит очередное восклицание, и с другого конца зала выходит чуть ли не пылающая от ярости Еын. За ней следует какой-то парень, и Тэхёну требуется секунда, чтобы узнать в нём Эзру.

— Тебе так нравится бегать за мной? — Еын всплёскивает руками, оборачиваясь вихрем, и делает шаг спиной вперёд. — Я прошу тебя, не порти мне праздник!

Еын пытается отойти, но Эзра хватает её за запястья и дёргает к себе с притворной улыбкой. Он что-то шипит Еын, наклоняясь на её уровень, и Тэхён не сразу осознает, что двигается в их сторону. Джемин мрачнеет, переводя взгляд с Чонгука и Джено на разворачивающуюся ссору, и срывается за Тэхёном.

— Хватит врать! — Еын беспомощно бьёт Эзру в грудь в стремлении освободиться, за что её встряхивают и сжимают запястья. Еын неслышно вскрикивает. — Мы занимались сексом, потому что этого хотела я или _ты?_

Тэхён думал, что он ударил того парня из клуба, потому что был очень пьяным и раздражённым, но сейчас он понимает, что алкоголь не влиял на его решения. Не считая пары глотков водки и коньяка, Тэхён не пил, и он может трезво мыслить. То, что толкает его, это возбуждение и злость.

Эзра отшатывается назад, когда Тэхён налетает на них, и от столкновения с полом его спасает Еын. Она ловит его руки, сама наклоняясь вперёд, и Тэхён отпихивает её локтем.

— Тэхён! — Джемин всегда был сильнее его, и продолжает быть таким, поэтому Тэхён лишь беспомощно проводит ногой по воздуху. Джемин просовывает руки под его подмышки, поднимая, и оттягивает назад.

— Какого хрена, чел? — Эзра выпрямляется, отходя от Еын, и трёт пальцами челюсть, которую успели задеть. — Я даже не знаю твоего имени, ты кто?

Тэхён не отвечает, пинаясь ногой, и Джемин цыкает, повторно поднимая его. Тэхён знает, что нельзя устраивать драки, но не может ничего поделать с тем, что кровь бурлит из-за привычного желания что-нибудь сломать. Единственное различие — ломать хочется не себя.

— Вы чего? — Чонгук и Джено подходят к ним, и Эзра зализывает лопнувшую губу. Это несерьёзное ранение, и Тэхён одновременно радуется и злится из-за этого. — О, вы же из спортивной команды.

— Да. А ты парень, который не прошёл отборочные, потому что не смог забросить мяч с расстояния ярда, — Джемин ядовито фыркает, ослабляя хватку. Ураган в его груди утихомиривается, и Тэхён встаёт на ноги. — Это в состоянии сделать любой.

— Ой, кому ты заливаешь, как будто ты не промахиваешься?

— Нет, — Джемин пожимает плечами, кладя на надплечье Тэхёна ладонь, и смотрит поверх него на Эзру. — Именно поэтому я капитан.

— Ага, я понял, ты крутой, — Эзра глубоко вздыхает, переводя дух, и находит взглядом Еын. Она стоит поодаль, большими глазами наблюдая за происходящим, и держится за платье, как за плавательный круг. — Это кто? Твоя команда спасателей?

— Это… — Еын осекается, испуганно переводя взгляд с парней на Эзру, и сиреневая ткань скрипит в её пальцах. — Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое?..

— Боже, Еын, как ты всё не поймёшь, что парни не любят девушек, которых использовали до них? — Эзра шумно выпускает сквозь губы воздух, тряся головой, и подходит к Еын. Она вздрагивает, и Тэхён инстинктивно дёргается в их сторону. — Тем более, ты же узкоглазая, их меньше белых и чёрных в несколько раз в США. Я твой шанс провести студенческие годы нормально.

Эзра выругивается, когда в его пах прилетает колено, и сгибается пополам. Тэхён потерянно моргает, потому что бил не он.

— Что ты там вякнул про узкоглазых? — шипит Джемин, заставляя Эзру нагнуться ещё ниже, и впивается чёрными ногтями в его надплечье. — Не зассышь повторить это в лицо не девушке, а мне?

Эзра толкается лопатками, но Джемин наступает небольшим каблуком на его ногу. Когда Джено шагает в их сторону, Джемин поднимает голову, и его челюсти сжаты, а глаза горят опасным чёрным.

— Ты, чмо тупое, не знаешь, что девушек трогать нельзя? — вывернувшись, Эзра тянет Джемина за рукав, и его пиджак трещит. Разжав пальцы, Джемин садится на корточки и заглядывает в чужое лицо. — Я оторву твой член голыми руками, если ты приблизишься к Еын хотя бы на дюйм, уяснил?

— Ты в курсе, что я могу написать заявление и тебя отчислят?

— На твоих яйцах даже синяка не останется, о чём ты?

Эзра усмехается, опускаясь на пол рядом с Джемином, и накрывает промежность ладонью. Джемин не сводит с Эзры напряжённого взгляда, и тот неверяще трясёт головой.

— Хочешь выйдем?

— Пошли, — выплёвывает Джемин, вставая, и Эзра следует за ним с таким выражением лица, будто не может поверить, что это реальная ситуация.

— Что происходит?

Эзра и Джемин почти скрываются в двигающейся толпе, когда Чарли выходит из неё со скрещенными на груди руками. Джемин разочарованно цыкает, разворачиваясь, и зеркалит позу Чарли.

— Ничего, — Эзра тошнотворно улыбается, поправляя сбившийся пиджак, и внезапно испаряется. Джемин, замешкавшись, бросается за ним, но Чарли осторожно останавливает его за запястье.

— Вот тварь, — Джемин вырывается, предпринимая ещё одну попытку, и тогда Чарли кладёт на его надплечья ладони и мягко разворачивает к себе. — Отпусти.

— Вы с Тэхёном влезли в очередную драку?

— Не говори это таким тоном, как будто это что-то плохое.

— Но это плохой поступок, у которого будут последствия, — Джемин зажмуривается, на его скулах играют желваки, и Чарли склоняется к его лицу. — Ты не ранен?

— Нет.

— Проректор О’Донован, — зовёт Еын, стоя всё также в стороне, и её тело подрагивает, когда Чонгук снимает свой пыльно-розовый пиджак и накидывает его на её плечи. — Это я виновата в их столкновении.

— Нет, виноват тот обмудок, — Джемин грозно смотрит на Еын, наставляя на неё указательный палец. — Даже не думай, что это твоя вина.

— Но-

— Ты не сделала ничего плохого, Еын! — взрывается Джемин, дёргаясь, чтобы сбросить с себя ладони Чарли, но тот только пододвигает его ближе к себе. — Что?! Если ты хочешь прочитать мне лекцию, даже не пытайся!

— Но ты ударил человека, Джемин. Тебе придётся говорить с Дианой и Сайм-

— Я знаю, и что?! — это первый раз, когда Джемин не играет, и Тэхён видит его настоящие эмоции. Они похожи на пожар, разъедающий изнутри, и Тэхёну прекрасно знакомо это чувство. — Я должен был стоять и смотреть, как он пристаёт к Еын?!

— Мы поговорим с ним тоже. Но тебе нельзя бить людей, даже если возникают какие-то разногласия. Это опасно, я говорил тебе об этом столько раз, что и не сосчитать.

— А я столько же раз отвечал, что всегда буду бить, если кто-то будет обижать меня или моих друзей. Мне всё равно.

— Джемин, пожалуйста, пойми, что есть некие прав-

— Да подотрись ты этими правилами! — вскрикивает Джемин. Чарли опускает ладони на его бока, пытаясь удержать, и Джемин грубо толкает его в грудь. — Я задолбался! Я устал жить, пытаясь пробраться сквозь твой пузырь из идеальной жизни!

— Джемин, я-

— Я не подхожу туда! — Джемин бьёт Чарли так сильно, что он оступается на несколько шагов назад. Встряхнув трясущимися пальцами, Джемин протирает лицо ладонями с глухим стоном. — Я знаю, что ты для нас с Джено, как старший брат, и бла-бла-бла, но твои нотации сводят меня с ума. Мы по-разному смотрим на этот мир.

— Джемин, — Чарли прячет руки за спиной, наклоняясь к Джемину, и участливо смотрит, как тот отводит голову в сторону, пряча блестящие глаза. — Ты перевозбудился, это нормально.

— Я вспыльчивый, не чокнутый, — отвечает Джемин с судорожным вздохом и шмыгает носом, размазывая пальцами жидкую подводку. — И я реально задолбался пытаться подогнать себя под правила, по которым ты живёшь.

Джемин скрывается в толпе, и, к удивлению Тэхёна, Чарли не следует за ним. Он выпрямляется в полный рост и оглядывает оставшихся первокурсников внимательным взглядом.

— Ты не пойдёшь за ним? — интересуется Джено с поднятой бровью, на его лице огорчение, и Чарли качает головой. — Почему?

— В данный момент есть вещи важнее, чем истерики мистера На.

— Истерики? — переспрашивает Джено, выпуская короткое «пха», и с недоверием оборачивается туда, где исчез Джемин. — Ты хотя бы знаешь, что вызвало эти «истерики»?

— Да, он думает, что его чувства ко мне невзаимны.

— Чт- Ты знал об этом?

— Конечно, у меня же есть глаза, — в низком голосе Чарли нет ни одной эмоции, как и на лице, и он вглядывается в растерянно держащуюся за полы пиджака Чонгука Еын. — Вы в порядке, мисс Чан? Тот парень ничего не успел сделать Вам?

— Нет, — Еын делает шаг в сторону Чонгука и инстинктивно прижимается к нему. Чонгук, приобняв Еын за плечи, убирает с её щеки упавшую прядь. — Тэхён и Джемин остановили его.

— Если Вам понадобится моя помощь, Вы знаете, где меня найти?

— Д-да, спасибо, — Еын кланяется, поправляя большой для неё пиджак, и призрачно улыбается. — Извините за устроенную сцену.

— Не извиняйтесь за то, к чему Вы не имеете отношения, — Чарли вздыхает, затягивая выбившийся галстук, и встряхивает запястьем с тяжёлыми часами. — В зале также есть Полина, Диана и Саймон, если что-то произойдёт. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь обращаться к ним.

Больше ничего не сказав, Чарли обменивается взглядами с Джено, бессловесно передавая ему какое-то послание, и уходит в середину импровизированного танцпола, куда направился Джемин.

— Тэхён, как ты думаешь, Чарли успел увидеть, что ты разбил Эзре губу? — Еын снимает пиджак, отдавая его Чонгуку, и проводит по своим плечами, оттягивая задравшиеся рукава. — Я надеюсь, что нет, иначе…

— Плевать, — Тэхён отмахивается, сосредоточенно следя за её действиями в поисках возможных травм. — Самое главное, что ты в порядке. Ты же в порядке?..

— Да, давай сейчас серьёзно, когда Чарли ушёл, — Джено встаёт с другой стороны от Еын напротив Тэхёна и также смотрит на то, как она пытается устранить последствия от грубых рук Эзры. — Он точно ничего не сделал тебе?

— Я предлагаю сесть, — миролюбиво произносит Чонгук, когда Еын игнорирует предназначающиеся ей вопросы и Тэхён и Джено недовольно вздыхают.

Еын опускается на пластиковый стул первая, подбирая рассыпающуюся юбку, и Чонгук садится справа, кладя обе ладони на скрипучий подлокотник. Тэхён и Джено остаются стоять, и Тэхён прячет сжатые кулаки в карманах брюк. События последнего получаса вертятся в его голове, словно карусель, и Тэхён пытается упорядочить всё. На вершине списка, конечно же, находится Еын.

— Единственное, из-за чего я сейчас переживаю, это то, что Эзра испортил часть нашего вечера, — начинает Еын, касаясь красных из-за духоты щёк кончиками пальцев, и кладёт их на тыльную сторону ладони Чонгука. — Я без понятия, что ему всё ещё нужно, но он иногда пишет мне и пытается уломать на встречу.

— Он пристаёт к тебе? — Джено открывает рот, упираясь ладонями в бока, и чёрный пиджак некрасиво топорщится. — Почему ты не говорила нам?!

— Не знаю, — Еын пожимает плечами, закусывая щёки изнутри, и смотрит на начищенный пол отрешённым взглядом. Чонгук накрывает её ладонь своими и часто моргает, расстроено выпячивая нижнюю губу. — Мне постоянно кто-то написывает всякую похабщину, сообщения от Эзры не казались чем-то важным.

— Тебе постоянно кто-то _что?_ — Джено втягивает воздух со свистящим звуком, присаживаясь перед Еын и Чонгуком, и держится за его колено, чтобы не упасть. Тэхён остаётся стоять, выставив вперёд левую ногу. — Тебе пишут незнакомые парни?

— Да, бывает. Такое происходит со всеми девушками, можете спросить у Мо или Суён. Да у кого угодно, — Еын мягко освобождает ладони, проводя ими по сиреневой ткани, и сжимает пальцы в кулаки. — Это нормально, мы привыкли.

— Но… это не нормально, вы не должны привыкать, — глаза Джено расширяются, и он смотрит на юбку Еын загруженным взглядом, будто узнал что-то, о чём и не подозревал. Тэхён поджимает губы, вспоминая, как в походе Суён жаловалось Дахён на то, что её Instagram заполнен спамом. Тогда Тэхён тоже удивился, потому что, _очевидно_ , никогда не сталкивался с таким. — Подожди… девушки проходят через это каждый день?..

— Да. А назойливые парни улетают в чёрный список, — Еын хмыкает, потому что Джено едва моргает, и наклоняется, чтобы потрепать его по русым волосам. — Иногда бывают дни тишины, а иногда нет. В любом случае, я не обращаю на это внимания. Не все парни заслуживают его.

— Да-да, некоторые из них — мусор, — припоминает Тэхён старую фразу Еын в недежде поднять её настроение, и она поднимает голову. Её нос забавно морщится, когда она находит Тэхёна.

— Говоришь это из своего опыта? — издеваясь, уточняет Еын с безмятежным смехом. Тэхён фыркает в ответ, вытаскивая руки из карманов, и Еын подмигивает ему.

— Мы с Джено не мусор, — фальшиво дуется Чонгук и бьёт пяткой по ламинату. Еын закатывает глаза, вставая, и протягивает Чонгуку и Джено раскрытые ладони.

— Мы сказали «некоторые», — потянув парней на себя, Еын помогает им подняться и продолжает держать Чонгука за руку, когда тот выпрямляется в полной рост. — Пошли танцевать? Мы из-за этого говнюка потеряли кучу времени.

— Пошли. Только нужно будет найти Джемина, — говорит Джено, отпуская Еын, и выуживает из внутреннего кармана пиджака мобильный телефон. — Я надеюсь, что Чарли поговорил с ним.

— Кстати, да, Джемина нужно обязательно найти, я хочу послушать про его любовные неудачи, — Еын стучит каблуками, начиная отступать назад, и выгибает правую бровь. Тэхён, отбросив полы пиджака в стороны, садится на один из пластиковых стульев и откидывает голову на голую стену. — Ты не идёшь?

— Я заколебался, хочу отдохнуть, — отвечает Тэхён, растекаясь по сидению, и раскидывает конечности «звёздочкой». — Я догоню вас позже, не ждите меня.

— Окей, но если что пиши!

— Договорились.

Когда ребята оставляют его одного, Тэхён вдыхает полной грудью и поднимает глаза к потолку, украшенному блестящими звёздами и мигающими гирляндами. Вокруг кипит жизнь, музыка всё такая же громкая, шум студентов не тише, но Тэхён находит в этом покой. Он не любит быть там, где много людей, и от всевозможных за сегодня взаимодействий у него кончается запас сил.

— Утомился? — Тэхён лениво прикрывает один глаз, выворачивая шею, и Юнги догадливо улыбается. Присоединившись к Тэхёну, он подгибает под себя ногу, не заботясь о чёрных брюках, и кладёт локоть на его подлокотник. — Я тоже, Хосок и Камилла дрыгались под абсолютно _каждую_ песню.

Тэхён усмехается, представляя это, и его голова прокатывается по стене в сторону Юнги. Он одет в обычный брючный костюм и белую рубашку, но Тэхён признаёт, что ему идёт. Особенно галстук-бабочка.

Они договорились, что начнут всё сначала и заново станут друзьями, и Тэхёна это более чем устраивало, но он всё равно успел соскучиться. Тэхён соскучился по разговорам с Юнги и его смеху.

— Блин, я же хотел пригласить тебя на медленный танец, а уже не получится, — Юнги щёлкает языком, стукаясь затылком о стену, и смотрит на хаотично передвигающуюся массу людей.

— На один танец меня ещё хватит, — отвечает Тэхён, не отводя от Юнги взгляда, и пытается спрятать улыбку, потому что замечает на щеках Юнги почти что прозрачные веснушки, которые можно увидеть только вблизи.

— Окей, — Юнги хлопает под подлокотнику и случайно двигает стул, издающий противный скрип. Хихикнув, Юнги пересаживается на другую часть со стороны Тэхёна и подпирает подбородок кулаком. — Как твой вечер? Не скучал?

О, Тэхён определённо не скучал. Пройдясь пальцами по длинным волосам, не собранным невидимками, он разворачивается к Юнги и кратко пересказывает все события, опуская слова Чарли о невзаимных чувствах Джемина.

— Может, он не такой плохой, как я думаю, — смеётся Юнги, и Тэхён выгибает правую бровь. — Главное, что в этот раз тебе не зарядили по носу.

— Ты поддерживаешь насилие?

— Нет, но некоторым иногда лучше надавать по башке, чтобы мозги не застывали, — Юнги меняет позу, закидывая ногу на ногу, и стряхивает с колен прилипшую пыль. — У нас, слава богу, не было никаких происшествий. Напомни мне потом переговорить с Еын и пнуть того чувака.

— Чарли говорит, что драться нельзя.

— Я сделаю это без свидетелей, не волнуйся, — это не так уж и смешно, но Тэхён всё равно смеётся, потому что _соскучился_ по их обычным разговорам. Когда пол под ногами перестаёт вибрировать и звучат первые ноты спокойной мелодии, Юнги вскакивает на ноги и подаёт Тэхёну ладонь.

— Нам же не обязательно идти ко всем? — между стеной и остальными достаточно места, и Юнги отводит его к краю, где музыка звучит громче. Тэхён пытается положить на надплечья Юнги ладони, но тот с протестом мычит и перекладывает их на свою талию. — Ты выше, это будет странно.

Тэхён не возражает, проводя большими пальцами по рубашке Юнги, и тот оплетает его шею. Пальцы Юнги соединяются на загривке Тэхёна, задевая воротник, и он чувствует, как всё его тело превращается в голый провод. Во время танца с Джемином такого не было, но Тэхён не удивляется, потому что Джемин не нравится ему, как парень.

— Ты поговорил с отцом?

— Ага, он не… ненавидит меня.

— Поздравляю, — глаза Юнги мерцают под яркими огнями, в чёрных волосах отражается тёплое приглушённое освещение, и Тэхён прикусывает язык, чтобы запомнить его лицо. Это редкий момент, когда Юнги выглядит… так. — Мой продолжает делать вид, что мы поссорились, чтобы игнорировать.

— Ты недавно разговарил с ним?

Тэхён всё ещё не умеет танцевать, сколько бы ни старался, но Юнги направляет его, бережно покачиваясь. Он держит между ними приличное расстояние, не сокращая дистанцию, и Тэхёну страшно делать первый шаг.

— Угу, я попросил у него номер мамы, — Тэхён помнит, что Юнги хотел наладить связь с матерью, поэтому внутренне подбирается, готовясь к продолжению. Однако Юнги замолкает, упрямо смотря на грудь Тэхёна, и тот ждёт. Юнги хранит молчание долгое время, большая часть песни уже проходит, и в конце концов он прокашливается. — Она не узнала меня, когда я позвонил.

Поджав губы, Юнги поднимает голову. Едва обнаружив проявляющиеся слёзы на глазах Юнги, Тэхён рывком притягивает его к себе за талию и крепко обнимает. Юнги неловко застывает со скрюченными руками, но затем приходит в себя и закидывает их на Тэхёна.

— А-а, мои кости, я умираю, — Тэхён смеётся вместе с Юнги, приподнимая его над полом, и Юнги цепляется за складки на чужом пиджаке. — Хотя правильно, дави меня, в этой жизни нет смысла.

Тэхён скользит ладонями по спине Юнги, ослабляя хватку, и прижимает его угловатую фигуру к себе. Юнги выдыхает в шею Тэхёна, поднимаясь на носочки, и Тэхён, ойкнув, опускает его.

— Спасибо, Тэ, мне полегчало, — Юнги отклоняется назад, не отодвигаясь, и проходится ладонями по лацканам пиджака. Тэхён оставляет пальцы на боках Юнги и вздёргивает головой, чтобы убрать мешающиеся волосы. — Если я ничего не значу для мамы, и отец игнорирует меня, то окей. У меня может быть семья и без них. Как думаешь, отпинает ли меня Чеён ногами, если я назову её мамой? — Тэхён кивает, в его груди бурлит смех, и Юнги фальшиво всхлипывает. — А Камилла и Чимин?

— Ты хочешь называть Чимина мамой?

— У меня есть тайные фетиши.

Тэхён усмехается и убирает ладони, так как песня заканчивается. Юнги встряхивает полы пиджака, вытягивая плотную ткань, и расчёсывает пальцами блестящие волосы.

— Если серьёзно, то я постараюсь смириться с тем, что мама бросила меня. Она была первой, кто сделал это, но из-за неё моя жизнь полетела в задницу. Не хочу продолжать это, — Юнги вскидывает правое запястье, задирая рукав, и проводит пальцем по электронным часам. — Не хочу больше убегать.

— Если тебе понадобится что-нибудь, я здесь.

— Я тоже здесь, если _тебе_ понадобится что-нибудь.

Юнги опускает запястье, механически двигаясь в такт песни, и Тэхён засовывает ладони в карманы брюк.

— Может, устроим перекур?

— Давай.

Тэхён хлопает себя по груди, находя мятую пачку сигарет, и с готовностью берётся за протянутую в его сторону большую ладонь. Юнги смущённо улыбается, переплетая их пальцы, и утягивает его в сторону кипящей толпы.

Тэхён заученно обходит непланирующих двигаться людей и, опустив глаза на ладонь Юнги, неожиданно понимает, что он также скучал и по контрасту их кожи.

◊

Несмотря на не совсем приятные эпизоды с участием Эзры, оставшийся вечер Чонгук оценивает на пять баллов. Особенно его воодушевляют смс-сообщения от Чимина с информацией, что он освободится раньше и сможет забрать его после бала.

Сложив обувь в рюкзак, Чонгук прощается с Джено, Еын, Тэхёном и Юнги и вприпрыжку спускается на первый этаж. Застегнув дутую куртку на половину, Чонгук поправляет малиновые прядки, налипшие на лоб, и выходит на улицу.

Сегодня Чонгук, Джено, Еын и Джемин (он вернулся к ним с таинственным видом, но отказался что-либо объяснять) много танцевали и прыгали, но Чонгук не чувствует, что устал. Наоборот, его тело вибрирует неизрасходованной энергией, вынуждая дёргаться, и Чонгук забрасывает на спину рюкзак. Тот бьёт его по лопатке, и Чонгук ойкает.

— Тебя подвезти? — раздаётся справа чей-то хриплый голос, и Чонгук крутит головой: у серой стены под наклейкой «Места для курения» стоят Лола и Камилла в расстёгнутых куртках (демонстрирующих брючные костюмы) с сигаретами, и Чонгук подскакивает к ним с широченной улыбкой. — Боже мой, что с тобой?

— Бал прошёл удачно? — Лола выпускает сквозь зубы короткое _хе-хе_ и опирается на стену за своей спиной. Сигареты в руках Лолы и Камиллы горят оранжевым, выделяясь в полумраке, и Чонгук приподнимается и опускается на носках, яро кивая.

— А как у вас дела? Вы повеселились? Попробовали пунш? Потанцевали?

— Ай, ты как всегда милашка, Чонгукки, — Лола довольно щурится, стряхивая пепел на подтаявший снег, и подталкивает Камиллу бедром. Та безразлично поднимает плечо, не отвечая из-за сигареты во рту. — У нас тоже всё удачно.

— Завтра Хосок будет плакаться, что не может встать с кровати, — говорит Камилла, обхватывая сигарету большим и указательным пальцами, и белый дым выходит из её носа и приоткрытых губ. — Так что по поводу того, чтобы подвезти?

— А, нет, спасибо. Меня заберёт Чимин, — Чонгук находит в боковом кармане рюкзака телефон и переворачивает его, когда со стороны парковки звучит гудок машины. — Ой, это, наверное, он.

— Тогда беги, — Лола для поддержки упирается в стену каблуком ботинка и с понимающей улыбкой взмахивает пальцами. — Будьте осторожны, на дорогах может быть скользко.

— Вы тоже, — Чонгук кидает телефон в открытый карман рюкзака и, не сдержавшись, подходит к Лоле и обнимает её за плечи. Мгновенно застыдившись своего поступка, Чонгук убирает руки, задевая запястье Лолы, и её сигарета летит на мокрый камень. — Ой!

— Чонгук! — выкрикивает Лола, когда Чонгук срывается с места и впопыхах сбегает по высоким ступеням университетского крыльца.

— Я случайно! — углядев со стороны выезда серебристую машину Чимина, Чонгук бросается к ней со всех ног и оборачивается через плечо, чтобы Лола увидела его виноватую гримасу. — Извини!

— Не забывай, что у нас дома есть такая вещь, как комендантский час! Хотя кто запретит Чимину, верно?!

Рассмеявшись, Чонгук с размаху открывает дверь, да так, что она опасно дёргается и начинает закрываться, и кривится.

— Не ломай мне машину, пожалуйста, — вместо приветствия строго говорит Чимин, но мягкая улыбка выдаёт его с головой. Чонгук осторожно закрывает дверь, опуская рюкзак между ног на пол, и тянется в сторону Чимина. — Ты не- Оу.

Чонгук обнимает Чимина, насколько позволяет поза, втягивает носом чужой одеколон и падает обратно в пассажирское сидение. Чимин подозрительно прищуривается, наблюдая за ёрзающим Чонгуком, и заставляет машину двинуться с места.

— Мне очень понравился бал! И танцы! И пунш! — Чонгук пристёгивается, щёлкая ремнём безопасности, и прилипает к окну, его любимому месту. Ночной Чикаго никогда не перестаёт поражать его красочными цветами и уходящими в небо зданиями, которые с такого расстояния выглядят крошечными точками. — Я _обожаю_ танцевать.

— Я знаю, — Чимин мягко трясёт головой, периодически поглядывая на Чонгука, который повернулся к нему спиной, и из его груди выходит едва различимое хмыканье. — Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Жаль, что тебя не было…

— Ничего, эти балы проводят каждый год, — Чонгук возвращается к спинке сидения, облокачиваясь на неё, и счастливо выдыхает. Чимин бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд. — Ты хочешь поехать в какое-нибудь конкретное место? Ты голоден?

— Неа, — складывая руки на коленях, Чонгук подталкивает рюкзак ногой и опускает голову на подголовник. — Давай просто кататься, может, мы найдём что-нибудь.

— Окей.

Чимин смотрит на дорогу, держа руль за нижнюю часть ладонью, и какое-то время они не разговаривают, слушая радио. Чонгук постепенно успокаивается, убаюканный отсутствием света и приглушённой музыкой, и Чимин спокойно ведёт машину. Когда она попадает на неровный асфальт и трясётся, Чимин вытягивает в сторону Чонгука руку и придерживает его поперёк груди.

— О, смотри! — спустя приятные минуты тишины в обществе Чимина, Чонгук замечает впереди мельтешащие огни. — Там музыкальный фонтан!

— Но он не работает зимой.

— Пожалуйста, — Чонгук хватает Чимина за плечо, и Чимин берётся за руль другой рукой, так как его начинают трясти. — Там красивые фонари. Я хочу сфотографировать его для бабушки и папы.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Чимин, изначально и не сопротивляясь, и перестраивается в другой ряд, чтобы повернуть. Чонгук отпускает его с удовлетворённым кивком и отстёгивается. — Если замёрзнешь, скажи.

— Да не, там не холодно!

Когда Чимин припарковывается, Чонгук забирает из рюкзака телефон, нечаянно царапая матовый чехол ногтями, и выходит на улицу. Не дождавшись Чимина, Чонгук семенит к очищенному от снега месту с рядом деревянных скамеек.

Фонтан ожидаемо заколочен светлыми досками, из невидимых колонок играет рождественская музыка, и Чонгук с любопытством поднимает ногу на возвышение, чтобы проверить прочность сооружения носком ботинка.

— Плохая идея, — с весёлой интонацией говорит Чимин за его спиной, и Чонгук оборачивается. Засунув свободную руку в карман синей куртки, Чимин застёгивается и подходит ближе. — Что будем делать?

— Фотографироваться, — с готовностью отвечает Чонгук, поднимая ладонь с зажатым в ней телефон, и Чимин кривится. — Никаких отмазок, что ты получаешься уродливо.

— Это не отмазки, — стонет Чимин, когда Чонгук берёт его за запястье и подтягивает к себе. Вокруг фонтана установлены маленькие прожекторы, и по лицам парней постоянно проходятся цветные полосы. — Обнадёжь меня, пожалуйста, что эти фотки никто не видит.

— Не могу, я отправляю их бабушке и папе, — Чонгук хихикает, приобнимая Чимина за плечи, и тот проводит по неуложенным волосам растопыренными пальцами. Браслеты, сталкивающиеся на его запястье, звенят. — Бабушка говорит, что ты похож на известного актёра из её молодости.

— Надеюсь, она больше не путает меня с Тэхёном?

— Нет, она… она уже успела запомнить твоё лицо, — отвечает Чонгук, прикусывая нижнюю губу со смущённой улыбкой, и Чимин вопросительно выгибает бровь, скашивая на него глаза. Изобразив серьёзное выражение лица, Чонгук открывает камеру и отводит телефон в сторону. — Всё, а теперь не моргай.

Чонгук мучает Чимина ещё несколько минут, пока не удостоверяется, что у них получились достойные кадры, и переносит все фотографии в специальную папку, названную сегодняшней датой.

— У тебя есть планы на Рождество? Ну, то есть на завтра? — спрашивает Чимин, прижимая к талии Чонгука пальцы, когда он опасно наклоняется на одной ноге, чтобы сфотографировать размытый огнями небоскрёб. Приблизив кончиками пальцев последний снимок, Чонгук с жалостью удаляет его и поворачивается к Чимину.

— Это не совсем планы, — Чонгук пожимает плечами, проезжаясь ими по груди Чимина, и отстранённо стучит ногтями по защитному стеклу на экране. — Я обещал папе, что поговорю с ними без видеосвязи, так как его ноутбук в ремонте, а потом, наверное, чем-нибудь займусь с Тэхёном, если у него нет планов с Джемином.

— М, понятно, — Чимин перебирает пальцами, вызывая у Чонгука дрожь, и смотрит куда-то вперёд.

— А ты чем будешь занят?..

— Ничем, мои родители уедут. Сокджин и Сынван тоже уезжают к своим, Лола, Хосок и Камилла также. У Юнги вообще какие-то «Наполеоновские планы» с Чеён, я не вникал, — Чимин переводит взгляд на Чонгука, с прищуром вглядываясь в него. — Я подумал… может, ты согласишься пойти со мной на второе свидание?..

— А это не свидание? — хмыкает Чонгук, из-за чего брови Чимина соединяются в одну линию, и выпрямляется. — Ладно, это свидание на половину. И я с радостью соглашусь пойти с тобой на второе свидание.

— Договорились, — улыбнувшись, Чимин отпускает Чонгука, забирая с собой тепло, и делает шаг по линии фонтана. — Хочешь кофе, я куплю?

— Давай, но куплю _я_ , мы обсуждали это, — отвечает Чонгук тоном, не терпящим возражений, и хлопает себя по всем карманам в поисках наличных или банковской карты. Но он ничего не находит и хмурится. — Кажется, я оставил деньги в машине…

— Тогда кофе всё-таки покупаю я, — Чимин смеётся, держа в ладони заранее подготовленный кошелёк. — Если что, я принимаю оплату улыбками.

Губы Чонгука начинают дрожать, потому что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Преувеличенно фыркнув, Чонгук отворачивается к одному из светодиодных прожектор и подносит к нему ладонь. Чимин, встряхнув головой, уходит к линии киосков, скрытых елями и соснами.

В его отсутствие Чонгук успевает сделать много фотографий, припоминая знания, полученные в кружке Фотографии, и снять несколько коротких видео. Присев на прохладную скамейку, Чонгук отправляет их Еын и Тэхёну и получает от Еын многозначительное _где?_ Ответа от Тэхёна Чонгук не ждёт, потому что тот обычно отвечает редко, не находя в себе сил для дополнительных взаимодействий.

— Ваш капучино с солёной карамелью, — Чимин садится справа от Чонгука, сталкиваясь с ним бедром, и вручает ему картонной стаканчик. Чонгук обхватывает горячую поверхность всеми пальцами, дуя на другую ладонь, и Чимин хмурится. — Замёрз?

— Нет, просто слегка холодно, — Чонгук встряхивает ладонью, и его глаза становятся больше, когда Чимин протягивает ему свою. Точно, они уже держались за руки, это не должно быть таким устрашающим. — Спасибо.

Чимин с довольным видом кивает, кладя их ладони на своё бедро, и пьёт из рождественского стаканчика. Чонгук понимает, что ему больше не холодно, потому что теперь его лицо горит. Попробовав кофе, Чонгук спокойно рассматривает умиротворённое лицо Чимина, и в его голове кое-что щёлкает из-за воротника свитера, выглядывающего из-под куртки.

— Я забыл спросить, как прошёл твой вечер.

— Я бы сказал, что обычно?.. Мама приготовила индейку и яблочный пирог, — поставив стаканчик на скамейку позади, Чимин накрывает руку Чонгука обеими ладонями и начинает осторожно растирать её. — Можно один внезапный вопрос?

— Конечно, — Чонгук прислушивается к негромкому каверу на «All I Want For Christmas Is You», переступая ногами по каменной плитке, и Чимин проводит по его костяшкам большим пальцем.

— Мы говорили об этом очень давно, но мне было интересно… как прошёл твой каминг-аут? Ты когда-то предлагал рассказать об этом.

 _А._ Чонгук округляет губы, потому что сам забыл об этом, и смачивает горло остывающим кофе. Отставив картонный стаканчик в сторону, Чонгук неловко задерживает ладонь в воздухе, а потом кусает губу и с красными щеками опускает её на пальцы Чимина. Чонгук оставляет свой взгляд там, страшась проверять реакцию Чимина.

— Если честно, это был скучный каминг-аут, — Чонгук помнит тот день, как будто он произошёл вчера: это было жаркое летнее утро, бабушка готовила свинину с овощами, а Чонгук и папа смотрели дораму «Я влюбилась в До Чона». — В пятнадцать лет я начал сомневаться, что мне нравятся только девочки… поэтому очень переживал из-за этого. Когда бабушка спросила, нравится ли мне кто-нибудь из моего класса, я случайно оговорился, что меня не интересуют мои одноклассницы.

— Твоя бабушка… расстроилась?

— Нет, она не поняла, что я имею в виду, — Чонгук улыбается, возвращаясь воспоминаниями к школьным годам своей жизни, и цепляет пальцем один из браслетов Чимина, который они сделали вместе. — Тогда папа спросил, интересует ли меня кто-нибудь из одноклассников, и я ответил, что да. И всё. Конечно, сначала пришлось объяснить бабушке, что я не гей, а бисексуал, и такая ориентация существует, но всё прошло хорошо. Спокойно.

— У тебя… поддерживающая семья, — проговаривает Чимин, подбирая слова, и задирает синий рукав, чтобы Чонгуку было удобнее перебирать его браслеты. — Это… непривычно для меня, но я рад, что тебя поддержали.

— Я тоже, — Чонгук двигает ногой, задевая коленом Чимина, и его передёргивает из-за внезапного, но лёгкого порыва ветра. — Мне жаль, что твоя семья… не такая.

— Да, но-, — Чимин осекается, переводя дух, и неожиданно сжимает пальцы Чонгука с нервным выражением лица. — На самом деле, я сказал сегодня маме, что я бисексуал.

— Да? Боже, что она ответила! — больше вскрикивает, чем спрашивает Чонгук, разворачиваясь корпусом к Чимину, и сгибает поднятое колено. Их ладони оказываются застывшими в воздухе, и Чонгук притягивает их к своей груди, двигаясь вперёд. — Надеюсь, всё прошло удачно!

Чимин моргает, обезоруженный напором Чонгука, и тогда тот отстраняется, закусывая верхнюю губу.

— Да, всё вышло… неплохо?.. Она сказала, что поддерживает меня, несмотря ни на что, и любит таким, какой я есть.

— Это замечательно! — Чонгук всё-таки не выдерживает и разъединяет их ладони, чтобы обнять Чимина. Упершись в скамейку коленом, Чонгук приподнимается и обхватывает Чимина за шею. Чимин, которого поймали врасплох, ухает и наклоняется назад. Его ладони находят талию Чонгука, и тот отодвигается с широкой улыбкой. — Сильно волновался?

— Нет, — Чимин хмыкает, поднимая голову, и Чонгук чувствует, как чужие растопыренные пальцы останавливаются на нижней части его спины, там, где почти заканчивается куртка. — Точнее, волновался, но я думал о том, что хочу быть таким же свободным и смелым, как ты, и волнение уходило.

— Я далеко не смелый… но я пытаюсь быть таким ради важных для меня людей. Особенно для тебя, — нога Чонгука затекает, и он садится на пятую точку, сгибая колено. Ладони Чимина поднимаются к его рёбрам, и Чонгук уверен, что тот может почувствовать, как страшно бьётся его сердце. — Я хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь ты смог говорить о своей ориентации и не бояться.

— Я постепенно прихожу к этому благодаря тебе, — улыбка Чимина меняется, становится мягкой, и Чонгук знает, что эта улыбка предназначается только ему. Чимин подносит к его лицу ладонь и убирает с виска малиновые прядки. — Спасибо, Чонгук. Я чувствую себя самим собой, когда я с тобой.

— Я ничего не делаю, — отнекивается Чонгук, тряся головой, чтобы скрыть румянец, и Чимин берёт его за руку.

— Ты делаешь вещи, о которых и не подозреваешь.

— Ты тоже. И я горжусь тобой, — Чонгук осмеливается пропустить пальцы между пальцами Чимина, и они переплетаются, соединяясь. Ладони Чимина гладкие и тёплые, и столь простое действие кружит голову Чонгука. — Ты молодец.

— Спасибо.

Чимин поддерживает Чонгука за выступающие рёбра, когда тот придвигается ближе, и поворачивает голову к двигающимся огням фонтана. Эти огни отражаются в его глазах, усиливая внутренний свет, и Чонгук промаргивается, когда Чимин вдруг поворачивается к нему с решительным выражением лица.

— Я знаю, что ты ещё не делал этого, и сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь, чтобы это был я, но мне очень хочется кое-что сделать, — Чонгук непонимающе поводит головой, проходясь языком по нижней губе, и глаза Чимина секундно прослеживают за этим движением. Это быстрый взгляд, едва заметный, но Чонгук замирает, и единственный звук — рождественские каверы за его спиной. — Хотя нет, извини, я не должен, забудь.

— Что ты хочешь?.. — когда Чонгук отмирает, стук собственного сердца оглушает его, и Чимин сжимает их пальцы. Из-за этого грудь Чонгука что-то перехватывает, и Чимин неуверенно улыбается.

— Можно поцеловать тебя?

Теперь Чонгук сам смотрит на губы Чимина. Смутившись, Чонгук закрывает глаза ладонью и сам не понимает как, но кивает. Где-то впереди Чимин шумно выпускает воздух, почти хмыкая, и Чонгук слышит звук двигающейся ткани.

Колено Чимина упирается в его, и Чонгук освобождает свои пальцы из хватки Чимина, чтобы снова взяться за них и скрыть лёгкий мандраж. Это же мандраж? Или у Чонгука начинается приступ паники? О, если бы он знал.

За все девятнадцать лет Чонгук ни разу не целовался и не особо задумывался, каким будет его первый поцелуй. Он искренне верил, что его чувства каждый раз будут оставаться без ответа и даже не предполагал, что Чимин захочет поцеловать его, учитывая трудности, через которые он проходит. Но, может, Чимин правда хочет быть смелым и свободным вместе с Чонгуком.

Может, само _осознание_ этого дарит свободу.

Чимин бережно кладёт на его щёку ладонь, направляя вперёд, и Чонгук слепо поддаётся, так и не открывая глаз. Свободную ладонь он вытягивает вперёд, натыкаясь пальцами на скользящий материал куртки, и собирает её в сжимающийся кулак.

Когда дыхание Чимина согревает его шею, Чонгук разгоняет пробежавшиеся мурашки и ведёт ладонью выше, нащупывая надплечье. Чимин отпускает его пальцы, вместо этого прикасаясь к талии, и Чонгук делает глубокий вздох.

— Если ты стесняешься, то-

Чонгук не до конца понимает, как такое получается, но сначала он слышит успокаивающий голос Чимина, а в следующую секунду обрывает его, неуклюже тычась в губы, как слепой котёнок. Чонгук чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, но упорно держит глаза закрытыми, и ещё раз подаётся вперёд, страшась потерять столь редкую для него решительность.

В этот раз ответственность на себя берёт Чимин, и он целует Чонгука по-настоящему. Точнее, Чонгук не знает, как люди обычно целуются, но Чимин делает это уверенно, наклоняет его голову и соединяет их губы. Чонгук дёргается. На его губах привкус кофе, а в голове круговорот из хаотичных мыслей, будоражащих внутренности, и Чонгук находит пальцами гладкую линию челюсти Чимина. Когда он двигает ею, слегка углубляя поцелуй, Чонгук закрывает глаза крепче, и его с ног до головы переполняет чувствами, которым он не может дать название.

Чимин обрывает поцелуй, ласково сжимая талию, и Чонгук наваливается на него, чтобы спрятать пылающее лицо. Шея Чимина тёплая и пахнет почти выветрившимся одеколоном и естественным запахом, и Чонгук обвивает вокруг неё руки в защитном жесте.

Чимин воздушно смеётся, прижимая Чонгука к себе предплечьем, и запускает пальцы в его волосы. Если бы Чонгук мог, он бы начал мурлыкать, потому Чимин поглаживает его по волосам, и он неосознанно расслабляется.

— Страшно? — шепчет Чимин, задевая губами ухо Чонгука, и успокаивающе хлопает его по спине. Чонгук поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться носом в шею Чимина, и его переплетённые руки свисают. — Извини, если твой первый поцелуй вышел не таким, как ты представлял.

— Н-нет, не извиняйся. Я рад, что это был ты. М-мне понравилось.

Чимин не отвечает, заправляя за ухо Чонгука малиновые пряди, и массирует его затылок, стараясь не поранить.

— Знаешь… мне очень нравится этот фонтан и музыка, но мне кажется, что мы начинаем замерзать, — Чимин отпускает Чонгука, когда тот решает подняться, и смеётся. — Ты так и будешь с закрытыми глазами? Я, кстати, слышал, что есть рестораны, где еду нужно есть в абсолютной темноте.

Чонгук хмурится, наугад хлопая по воздуху ладонью, и повторный смех Чимина внезапно звучит сбоку.

— Дай мне минуту, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, не торопись.

Чимин берёт его за обе ладони, и Чонгук слышит шелест одежды, догадываясь, что Чимин присел перед ним. Чимин хлопает его по колену, ничего не говоря, и Чонгук переводит дух.

Поцелуи больше не являются для Чонгука неизвестной вещью, и теперь он понимает, _почему_ в книгах им отводят столько внимания. Поцелуи удивительны. Особенно, когда ты разделяешь их с человеком, к которому испытываешь сильные чувства.

Когда Чонгук, набравшись смелости, открывает глаза и опускает к Чимину голову, тот уже смотрит на него с улыбкой, способной заменить солнце и звёзды, и с приглашением протягивает ему ладонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's scene:  
> ( i would try my best, to reverse this mess, and take the burden from you ) ;  
> without you — steve void & austn.
> 
> taegi's scene:  
> ( i know you're chokin' on your fears, already told you i'm right here. i will stay by your side every night ) ;  
> be kind — marshmello & halsey.
> 
> jikook's scene:  
> ( you are the cause of my euphoria ) ;  
> euphoria — bts.
> 
> SAT¹ — стандартизованный тест для приёма в высшие учебные заведения в сша  
> вузы лиги плюща² — ассоциация восьми старейших университетов америки. лига плюща считается эталоном престижности высшего образования в сша  
> аппа³ — папа по-корейски  
> мутти, фатти⁴ — мама и папа по-немецки


	26. Chapter 26

__

Вместо того, чтобы ошибаться, я могу просто признаться:  
Ты нравишься мне

**Wishlist — TXT**

◊

**It's My Birthday — will.i.am, Cody Wise**

За четыре месяца проживания в чужой стране Тэхён привык просыпаться под странные звуки (будь то Чонгук, спросонья роняющий вещи, или пьяные крики за окном), но под песни он просыпался всего два раза. Первым был тот день, когда Юнги разбудил их хитом Кэти Перри. Второй день происходит сейчас.

Тэхён кривится, когда сверлящая мозг мелодия нарастает, и сонно стонет вместе со строчками, которые начинаются с _Это мой день рождения, я трачу свои деньги._

— На дворе уже тридцатое число! Просыпайся! — Тэхён трясёт головой, открывая левый глаз, и на него напрыгивает чьё-то тело, определённо напоминающее женское. — С днём рождения!

Тэхён морщит нос, обхватывая прижимающуюся к нему фигуру, и с трудом разлепляет правый глаз. Чонгук, сияющий словно новогодние гирлянды, держит обеими руками металлический поднос, и со своего места Тэхён не может распознать, что там.

— Как ощущения от девятнадцатилетия? — игриво спрашивает Еын, отстраняясь, и садится на край кровати. Тэхён убирает руки на белое одеяло, опуская взгляд на Еын, и глупо моргает в попытке проснуться. Увидев это, Еын смеётся. — Ладно, Тэхён пока не с нами.

Похлопав его по ладони, Еын вскакивает на ноги, и тогда Тэхён замечает, что комната выглядит не так, как выглядела ещё часов восемь назад: на стены вернулись прайд-флаг и флаг бисексуалов, по полу плавают разноцветные шарики, гоняемые сквозняком, а на его шкафу висит огромная цифра девятнадцать золотого цвета.

Поставив поднос на стол, Чонгук присаживается на колени перед кроватью и цепляется ладонями за простынь. Тэхён, переведя на Чонгука большие глаза, моргает и протирает сухие веки кончиками пальцем.

— Что…

— Прости, что без торта, он будет вечером, — Чонгук смущённо улыбается, выглядывая из-за края матраса, и Тэхён в который раз за последние пять минут пусто моргает. — С днём рождения.

— Спасибо…

— Тебе пора вставать, Тэхён, на часах десять! — радостно объявляет Еын, вставая на стул коленями, и наклоняется к подносу Чонгука. — Мы сделали завтрак, поэтому, пока он не остыл, беги поскорее в душ.

Тэхён кивает, опуская пятки на вечно холодный пол, и хмурится, постепенно приходя в себя. Первый вопрос: какое сегодня число?.. Точно, тридцатое декабря, его день рождения и предпоследний день восемнадцатого года. Второй вопрос: почему он сейчас такой заторможенный? Хотя чему он удивляется, они пересматривали любимый сериал Еын до двух часов ночи.

Отбросив край одеяла в сторону, Тэхён собирается встать, но потом садится обратно и закусывает губу. Проведя в голове целые дебаты, Тэхён всё-таки взмахивает метафорической рукой и поднимается. Одёрнув старую футболку, чтобы она скрыла часть его нижнего белья, Тэхён прошагивает к шкафу и осторожно открывает его, стараясь на задеть золотистые шары.

Вытащив со средней полки свою любимую бордовую толстовку и светлые джинсы, Тэхён закрывает коричневую дверцу и оборачивается к друзьям. Еын сидит на стуле, упираясь локтем в спинку, и наблюдает за ним, а Чонгук смотрит на экран телефона с глупой улыбкой и что-то бешено печатает. Бросив на него косой взгляд, Еын закатывает глаза и обращает всё внимание на Тэхёна.

— Умоляю побыстрее, я хочу есть.

— Будет исполнено, — Тэхён поправляет лохматый край футболки, шутливо отдавая Еын честь, и выходит из комнаты под тихие смешки Чонгука и недовольный из-за этого стон Еын.

К счастью, в это время ванные комнаты свободны, поэтому Тэхён занимает одну из них. Приняв душ, он сушит голову новым феном (Еын заметила, что они приватизировали её фен и забрала его) и одевается. Привычная одежда закрывает его продрогшее тело, и Тэхён радуется, что засосы на шее померкли, и теперь их не нужно скрывать косметикой Еын.

Тэхён возвращается в комнату в приподнятом настроении, чувствуя себя проснувшимся и взбодрившимся, и застает Чонгука и Еын за работающим ноутбуком. Кто-то из них притащил третий стул, и Тэхён занимает его.

— «Бруклин 9-9» или «Хорошее место»? — спрашивает Еын, мельком взглянув на Тэхёна, и открывает в браузере Netflix. Тэхён прищуривается, потому что она использует его аккаунт, и мысленно отмечает, что было бы неплохо завести общий, раз они смотрят всё вместе.

— Я за «Хорошее место»! — Чонгук пододвигается на стуле к Еын, царапая пол, и выставляет тарелки на впервые за долгое время свободный от учебников и тетрадей стол. Тэхён садится сбоку от Чонгука и забирает себе тарелку с сэндвичем и тостом с джемом и кружку с подозрительно коричневой жидкостью. На пробу глотнув горячего напитка, Тэхён мгновенно ощущает противный привкус кофе и с гримасой высовывает язык.

— Я бы хотел досмотреть сезон «Бруклина», но если вы хотите «Место», то я не против, — Тэхён пожимает плечами, под шумок поменяв ближайшие к нему кружки местами, и улыбается, потому что на этот раз видит апельсиновый сок. — Спасибо за поздравления, меня впервые поздравляют прямо с утра.

— О, это ещё не поздравления! Мы будем праздновать вечером, так как у всех дела, — отвечает Еын, грохоча клавиатурой старого ноутбука Чонгука. — Давайте тогда «Бруклин» досмотрим, там чуть-чуть осталось.

— Угу, — вытащив из телефона кабель для зарядки и оставив его болтаться на полу, Тэхён кладёт мобильный на стол рядом с тарелкой и захватывает пальцами тост. Чонгук, с подозрением посмотрев на уменьшившееся количество кофе в кружке, изображает безразличие и переставляет кружку к Еын. — Спасибо за завтрак, кстати.

— Перестань благодарить, — отодвинув кружку к краю, Еын убирает пустой поднос на подоконник и ставит ноутбук перед Чонгуком на середину стола. — А теперь смотрим серию. Я надеюсь, что Джейк сделает Эми предложение.

— Не думаю, что сделает, — отвечает Чонгук, откусывая от сэндвича большой кусок, и шумно пережёвывает его. — Вряд ли в такой сериал вставят свадьбу.

— Я видел спойлеры, вам сказать? — Тэхён испытывает некоторые трудности, пытаясь надкусить сухой тост и не заляпать пальцы, но в итоге успешно справляется. Еын едва слышно вскрикивает и прячет голову под скрещенными руками.

— Никаких спойлеров, ешь!

— Окей-окей.

Они смотрят две серии «Бруклина 9-9», обсуждая заинтересовавшие их моменты, а потом вместе убирают грязную посуду. Тэхёну всё ещё непривычно, что комната полностью заполнена воздушными шарами, поэтому из-за своей периодически просыпающейся неуклюжести он пару раз чуть не падает.

Протерев стол влажными салфетками, Еын выбрасывает их в мусорную корзину и переносит ноутбук на кровать Чонгука. Тот присоединяется к Еын через минуту, как и Тэхён, поднявшийся с первого этажа.

— Какие у нас в итоге планы на день? — интересуется Чонгук, подкладывая под ноутбук, чтобы он не перегревался, один из своих толстых учебников и жёсткую подушку. Еын, на чьих коленях лежат все эти вещи, поджимает губы и ставит также свою косметичку. — Тэхён, ты планировал что-то кроме общей вечеринки?

— Марк предложил заехать к нему за материалами, которые помогут подготовиться к экзаменам, и папа обещал позвонить, а так нет, — Тэхён садится удобнее на твёрдом матрасе и автоматически берёт в ладонь круглое зеркало, которое ему подаёт Еын. — Все собираются дома у Чимина?

— Да, будем тусить, — Еын подталкивает Тэхёна локтем, играя бровями, и вытаскивает из пастельно-розовой косметички несколько тюбиков с неизвестным содержимым. Чонгук, перегнувшись через ноги Еын, ведёт пальцем по сенсорной панели и включает следующую серию сериала.

— Если ты задержишься у Марка, напишешь? — Чонгук прижимается затылком к стене, натягивая на ноги пушистый плед, и Еын протягивает ему кисти для макияжа. Чонгук, уже заинтересовавшийся первой сценой перед заставкой, не глядя забирает их.

— Конечно. Но я не думаю, что проведу там много времени-

— Тихо, — прикрикивает Еын, натягивая на голову плюшевую повязку, её чёрные и короткие волосы топорщатся в разные волосы, и бодает говорившего Тэхёна одним из сиреневых ушек. — Я пропустила шутку Розы.

— Она была несмешная.

— Неправда, у Розы все шутки смешные!

Чонгук, с улыбкой закатив глаза, перематывает серию на начало, и Еын, с одобрением кивнув, откручивает пластиковую крышку с одного из многочисленных тюбиков. В ответ на это Тэхён поверженно вздыхает и стукается затылком о холодную стену.

◊

[01.09 a.m] **Марк** :  
_ты приехал?  
или ещё едешь?_

[01.10 a.m] **Вы** :  
_я подхожу к дому  
что-то нужно купить?_

[01.10 a.m] **Марк** :  
_нет!  
подожди меня!  
пожалуйста (｡•́︿•̀｡)_

Тэхён непонимающе ведёт головой, печатая в ответ _окей_ , и останавливается напротив подъезда со стеклянными дверьми и чёрной табличкой, на которой написаны название улицы и номер дома. Поправив съезжающую лямку учебной сумки, Тэхён отряхивает её от пыли и достаёт из кармана дублёнки почти закончившуюся пачку сигарет.

Тэхён успевает выкурить сигарету на половину, когда из подъезда вываливается Марк в расстёгнутой куртке. Круглые очки висят на кончике его носа, а каштановые волосы всклочены, и Тэхён вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Привет, извини! — Марк зачёсывает волосы назад, придавая им презентабельный вид, и придерживает дверь для подходящего Тэхёна. Тот тушит сигарету о край мусорной урны и кидает окурок внутрь.

— Привет. Что-то случилось?..

— Нет, я просто не успел, — они заходят в подъезд, и Марк ведёт его по коридору в сторону лифта. Видимо, тот, на котором он спустился, ещё не уехал, потому что металлические двери открываются через пять секунд после нажатия светящейся красным кнопки.

Тэхён кивает, но недоверчивое выражение не пропадает с его лица, так как Марк вытягивает из заднего кармана телефон и стучит по нему пальцами так резво, что в закрытом пространстве ясно слышится _тап-тап-тап._

Когда двери лифта открываются с неприятным скрежетом, Марк пропускает Тэхёна вперёд и идёт следом за ним, всё также уткнувшись в телефон. Тэхён оборачивается через плечо на скрюченную фигуру Марка, но останавливается лишь у знакомой чёрной двери.

— _Тащи сюда свою мускулистую задницу, иначе я удалю твой плейлист из Spotify!_

— _Если ты сделаешь это, я сброшу тебя с балкона!_

— _Попробуй сначала поднять меня, тупой качок!_

— _О чём ты! Цзыюй весит больше, чем ты!_

— _Заткнитесь!_

Тэхён застывает на грязезащитном коврике с поднятой рукой, услышав сквозь дверь голоса Ренджуна и Джемина (кажется, последнюю фразу крикнула Цзыюй, Тэхён не уверен), но Марк за его спиной не подаёт никаких знаков, что что-то не так. Опустив пальцы на прохладную ручку, Тэхён поворачивает её и заходит в квартиру.

Внезапно что-то рядом взрывается, и Тэхён вздрагивает всем телом, поднимая ладони к голове. В следующую секунду он видит порхающее перед его носом конфетти, и кто-то прыгает на него. Тэхён издаёт сквозь губы болезненный звук и ловит падающего тело.

— С днём рождения, «У меня есть парень», — мурлычет знакомый голос прямо ему в ухо, пуская по загривку мурашки, и Тэхён кривится, с трудом удерживая обеими руками повисшего на нём Джемина.

Тэхён слышал пару раз, как Джемин говорил Чарли, что он тяжёлый, и… в общем-то… он не врал. Тэхён чувствует, как ноги Джемина, окольцевавшие его бёдра, начинают сползать, и пытается удержать цепляющиеся за его шею руки, но Джемин с глухим стуком спрыгивает на пол.

— У тебя слабая хватка, — Джемин подмигивает Тэхёну, отходя к Ренджуну и Цзыюй, и забирает у них длинную хлопушку. Тэхён знает, что сейчас произойдёт, но не успевает подготовиться и снова дёргается из-за резкого звука. Разноцветные конфетти заполняют воздух, порхая над их головами, и Тэхён накрывает волосы растопыренными пальцами. — Не пытайся, не поможет.

— Материалов для экзаменов не будет, да? — со смехом спрашивает Тэхён, поворачиваясь к Марку, стоящему рядом с Донхёком у входа на кухню, и Марк с виноватой улыбкой мотает головой. — Прям совсем никаких?

— Я могу дать тебе свои конспекты?.. — предлагает Марк, поправляя указательным пальцем очки, и Донхёк преувеличенно закатывает глаза. — Извини?..

— Вы будете готовиться вместе, нафига, — Тэхён начинает раздеваться, поэтому Донхёк подходит к нему и помогает спрятать обувь на полке, а дублёнку повесить на общую вешалку для верхней одежды. — С днём рождения, чел.

— Спасибо, — Тэхён застенчиво улыбается и протягивает в сторону сжатого кулака Донхёка свой.

— Я успел! — кричит ещё один знакомый голос, залетая в квартиру, и Тэхёна толкают в спину грудью. Он инстинктивно проходит вперёд, скользя носками по паркету, и развернувшись, встречается с виноватой гримасой Джено. — Не успел… извини, я не хотел.

— Ничего, — Тэхён ставит свою сумку под вешалку и проводит по джинсам ладонями, разгоняя накатывающее волнение. Сначала Еын и Чонгук, затем Джемин и ребята… Тэхёну впервые устраивают такие сюрпризы, и от осознания этого факта его сердце заходится в бешеном темпе. — Эм, а что я должен делать?..

— Кайфовать от жизни, — Джемин перемещается к Тэхёну прыжком, закидывая на его надплечья руку, и Тэхёну из-за разницы в их росте приходится присесть. — Ты говорил, что если я хочу поздравить тебя, я могу провести с тобой время. Не против внезапного дополнения в количестве шести штук? Если что, они часть меня.

— Боже упаси быть твоей частью, — Цзыюй низко фыркает, забирая у Джено крафтовые пакеты и высокую стопку картонных коробок. Ренджун, расширив глаза из-за количества принесённого, сразу же отбирает у Цзыюй большую часть и вместе с ней направляется к гостиной.

— Я не против… мне нравится проводить с вами время, — отвечает Тэхён, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, и Донхёк, вернувшись к Марку, подталкивает его тазом с победным _ага!_

— А Джемин говорит, что мы противные, ха.

— Не стоит спорить с будущим адвокатом, я тебя засужу за клевету, — отпустив шею Тэхёна, которая уже затекла, Джемин напрыгивает на Донхёка, и они начинают бороться, пытаясь перекинуть друг друга через бедро. Тэхён отступает, боясь получить чей-нибудь ногой, и случайно врезается в Джено, который поддерживает его за нижнюю часть спины с лёгкой улыбкой. — Будешь сидеть в тюрьме, и Марк к тебе даже не придёт.

— Я приду… — Марк поднимает палец, предпринимая попытку вклиниться, но его игнорируют, и он сникает.

— Закрой свой нецелованный ротик, Джеми-ин, — пропевает Донхёк, тяжело дыша, и сдавливает бока Джемина пальцами. — Или подожди, может, Ча-

Фраза Донхёка обрывается высоким писком, потому что Джемин поднимает его над полом и уносит в гостиную. Тэхён переводит быстрый взгляд с Джено на Марка, но они никак не реагируют на произошедшее и следуют за пропавшими парнями.

Пряча ладони в задних карманах джинсов, Тэхён заходит в гостиную, и там ничего не изменилось с его последнего посещения, только у окна стоит пушистая ёлка, доходящая до потолка. Бросив Донхёка на диван, Джемин встаёт на колени перед двумя сдвинутыми кофейными столиками и находит взглядом Тэхёна.

— Иди к нам, чего толпишься?

— Мне нужно написать Чонгуку и Еын, что я задержусь.

— Они… они уже знают, — Джено опускается на пол слева от Джемина и со смущённой улыбкой чешет загривок. Тэхён, выпустив удивлённое «о», подходит к ним, и Марк хлопает по месту рядом с собой. Донхёк, перешагнув через столик (Цзыюй разводит руками и с укором смотрит на него), падает справа от Тэхёна.

— Ты продержишься хоть один день без общения с ними? — Джемин наклоняется к Джено, почти утыкаясь носом в его щёку, и Джено морщится. — Хватит приклеиваться друг к другу жопами. У тебя должна быть своя жизнь.

— У меня есть своя жизнь, — Джено упирается пальцами в грудь Джемина, отодвигая его обратно, и тот слушается, в последнюю секунду призывно выпячивая губы. — Перестань пытаться поцеловать меня.

— Я и не пытаюсь, поцелуи омерзительные, — Джемин падает на согнутую руку, поворачивая голову с провокационной улыбкой, и Тэхён, который всё это время сидел молча на пятой точке и держал ладони на коленях, поднимает брови. — Еын сказала, что у вас вечером будет торт, поэтому мы без него, соррян.

— Ничего, — перед ним ставят тарелку и стакан из цветного пластика, и Тэхён с благодарностью кланяется Донхёку. Марк с левой стороны подаёт ему упаковку одноразовых палочек. Пока Тэхён наблюдал за Джемином и Джено, Цзыюй и Ренджун успели выложить на стеклянные столики три сета с роллами и суши и одну гигантскую пиццу, пышущую жаром. — Спасибо.

— Перестань благодарить, это твой день, — Донхёк пихает Тэхёна под рёбра острым локтем, широко улыбаясь, и Тэхён улыбается в ответ, потирая вспыхнувшее болью место. — Лучшие мальчики получают только самое лучшее.

— Тогда почему я ещё не получил желаемое?

— Потому что ты лузер, — Ренджун усмехается из-за убийственного взгляда Джемина, опускаясь на корточки во главе одного из столиков, и грубым движением разрывает пластиковую упаковку со свечами в виде цифр. Цзыюй, усевшаяся напротив со стороны второго столика, кидает Ренджуну свою зажигалку, и он ловит её одной рукой. — Так как торта нет, им выступит пицца.

Тэхёну слегка некомфортно, что он сидит без дела, в то время как остальные заняты расстановкой еды или переноской канистр с соком (Марк с гримасой выносит из кухни ярко-жёлтую ёмкость, на что Донхёк фыркает и забирает её себе), но не знает, как может помочь. Да и вряд ли его помощь ещё требуется. Цзыюй бросает на пол запечатанную коробку сухих салфеток, вытягивая ноги под столиком, а Ренджун тянется к открытой пиццы и втыкает в мягкий сыр цифры «один» и «девять». Прокрутив колёсико зажигалки, Ренджун поджигает свечи и подталкивает картонную упаковку в сторону Тэхёна.

— Загадывай желание, именинник.

Тэхён кладёт ладони на край столика, приподнимаясь на коленях, и проходится по губам языком. Пламя, танцующее на кончиках свеч, двигается вместе с коробкой, и Тэхён наклоняется. Переглянувшись с Джемином, Тэхён втягивает воздух и, зажмурившись, дует на свечи. Они мгновенно потухают, и Тэхён понимает, что забыл загадать желание.

— Ура, туса официально началась, — Джемин вытаскивает свечи из пиццы и кидает их в мусорное ведро, которое Марк принёс из кухни. Забрав себе наименее маленький кусок, Джемин опирается на диван и удовлетворённо выдыхает. — Мы не знали, что ты любишь, поэтому заказали стандартные вкусы.

— Сп-, — вспомнив слова Донхёка, Тэхён осекается и просто улыбается, перемещаясь на пятую точку. Марк поворачивается к нему и поднимает канистру, с трудом держа её на весу, и Тэхён, спохватившись, хватает пластиковый стакан обеими ладонями и подставляет его. — Это апельсиновый сок?

— Угу, — Марк со вздохом ставит канистру на пол, вытирая пальцы о салфетку, и наполняет свой стакан спрайтом. Тэхён стесняется попросить Цзыюй подать ему контейнеры с суши, поэтому вытаскивает из коробки кусок пиццы.

Когда Тэхён ощущает на языке острую курицу и сыр, Донхёк разъединяет палочки, наклоняясь через него к Марку, и он отклоняется назад. Положив на тарелку Марка разнообразные роллы, Донхёк возвращается на своё место и задумчиво прищуривается из-за большого выбора. Джемин, закрыв его обзор своей тарелкой, с намёком дёргает бровями, и Донхёк показывает ему средний палец.

— Ну пожа-алуйста!

— У нас самообслуживание.

— Тогда почему ты Марку положил?

— Потому что он моя родственная душа, а ты никто? — Марк кашляет, поперхнувшись, и Тэхён с готовностью хлопает его по спине. Джемин, однако, не обращает на это внимания, переводя на Тэхёна жалобный взгляд, и тот неверяще закатывает глаза. — Не помогай ему.

Тэхён, уже потянувшийся к роллам, застывает с поднятой рукой, и Ренджун недовольно цыкает, отталкивая его ладонь в сторону. Умело захватив палочками парочку роллов, Ренджун неаккуратно перебрасывает их в тарелку Джемина, и Тэхён присаживается обратно.

— Он не твоя прислуга, накладывай себе сам, — Ренджун склоняет голову, замечая, как Джено добавляет Джемину комочки риса с кусочками рыбы сверху и облизывает большой палец.

— У меня пальцы дрожат, мне сложно, — гримасничает Джемин, вытаскивая телефон, и странно улыбается, что-то увидев на экране.

— Отговорка номер один любого алкаша, — отвечает Ренджун, и Цзыюй хмыкает, смешивая в керамическом блюдце васаби и соевый соус. Донхёк ставит рядом с тарелкой Тэхёна похожее блюдце, а Марк наливает в него тёмный соус, и Тэхён глупо дёргается, пытаясь одновременно поклониться обоим.

— Тэхён! — внезапно вскрикивает Джемин, заставляя сидящих рядом Ренджуна и Джено подпрыгнуть, и трясёт ногами по полу. Донхёк, просунув ступню под столик, бьёт по бедру Джемина пяткой, но тот никак не реагирует, смотря на телефон. — Ты же пьёшь, насколько я помню?

— Да. А что?

— Выпивка приехала, — Джемин ухмыляется, вскакивая на ноги, и одёргивает футболку без рукавов с очередным логотипом любимой рок-группы. Проведя тёмно-синими ногтями по лбу, чтобы убрать упавшую чёлку, Джемин направляется к прихожей. — Я сейчас.

— Ты забыл верхнюю одежду! — кричит Марк, обеспокоенно высовываясь из-за Тэхёна и Донхёка, и мрачнеет. — Джемин!

Ответом ему становится хлопнувшая дверь.

— Сейчас будет цирк, готовься, — Донхёк откусывает большой кусок от пиццы и поднимает её над головой, чтобы собрать языком тягучий сыр. Тэхён не понимает, о чём он говорит, но кивает и решает последовать его примеру, тщательно двигая челюстями.

Джемина нет долго, минут пятнадцать, и за это время Тэхён успевает доесть пиццу и наложить себе приглянувшиеся горячие роллы. Ренджун и Донхёк начинают обсуждать предстоящую тренировку, поэтому Тэхён, очевидно, не разбираясь, отворачивается к Марку, Джено и Цзыюй, и они втягивают его в разговор о завтрашнем празднике.

Их беседа длится недолго, потому что дверь снова хлопает, и они все оборачиваются на неприятный звук.

Джемин снимает обувь, наступая пяткой одной ноги на носок другой, и прижимает к груди три бутылки из тёмного стекла с белыми этикетками. За его спиной останавливается Чарли, расстёгивая длинное пальто, и с улыбкой смотрит поверх головы Джемина на собравших студентов.

— Приветствую всех, — Чарли отводит полы пальто в стороны, держа в руках три похожие бутылки, его очки запотевают, и Цзыюй подрывается, чтобы забрать алкоголь. — Благодарю.

— Не разговаривай со мной. Я жду, когда ты восстановишь клуб Чонён, — Цзыюй поворачивается к Чарли спиной, её волосы покрывают плечи чёрной волной, и Чарли понимающе хмыкает. — Стоп, всего шесть бутылок? Здесь каждому по три-четыре бокала максимум! Джемин!

— Что? Ты думаешь, я могу повлиять на _него?_ Я едва уговорил на шесть, — Джемин заносчиво фыркает, ставя алкоголь к Донхёку, и возвращается к Чарли. — Не раздевайся, тебе здесь не рады.

— Подожди, дай мне поздравить именинника.

Тэхён встаёт на ноги, подпрыгивая, и глубоко кланяется Чарли, складывая ладони на животе. Донхёк, закатив на это глаза, отталкивает его вперёд за пятую точку и перемещается к Марку.

— З-здравствуйте, мистер О’Донован, — когда Чарли подходит к нему, Тэхён выпрямляется и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Здравствуй, Тэхён, — Джемин упирается в его живот пальцами и плечом, пытаясь вытолкать из квартиры, но Чарли сжимает его запястья и удерживает на месте. Оскорблённо цыкнув, Джемин оставляет все попытки и встаёт рядом с ним напротив Тэхёна. — Мне говорили, что ты не хочешь подарки, поэтому я с пустыми руками. Надеюсь, ничего страшного?

— Н-нет, ничего.

— Поздравляю с девятнадцатилетием. Пусть этот год пройдёт для тебя удачно.

— С-спасибо.

— Ты его боишься, что ли? — удивляется Джемин, поднимая к Чарли глаза, и оборачивается к Тэхёну со смешком. Чарли, склонив голову, с интересом смотрит на Тэхёна, и тот в ужасе мотает головой.

— Нет! Что Вы! Просто-

— Просто я проректор твоего университета, понимаю.

— Нет, проректор ты _там_ , а здесь ты Чарли, — Джемин изворачивается, чтобы убрать со своей талии руку Чарли. — Не путай.

— И в чём различие? — Чарли выгибает правую бровь, и Джемин склоняет голову на бок, как сова.

— Это ты мне скажи.

— Тэхён, — зовёт Ренджун, подгоняя его ладонью, и Тэхён сомневается, разворачиваясь то в сторону столиков, то к Джемину и Чарли, который что-то беззвучно говорит, присев на уровень Джемина. — Оставь их, они скучные.

— Проверь сначала в словаре, что значит это слово. Оно точно не про меня, — Джемин дёргает в воздух указательным пальцем и карикатурно встряхивает головой, чтобы убрать упавшие волосы. Тэхён молча смотрит на него с вопросом на лице, и тогда Джемин щёлкает языком. — Тебе правда стоит присоединиться и выпить, это хорошее вино.

— Ладно…

Тэхён с подозрением смотрит на пальцы Джемина, вцепившиеся в запястье Чарли, но послушно отходит в гостиную. После Рождественского бала Тэхён и Джемин успели встретиться много раз, но Джемин так и не рассказал, что произошло между ним и Чарли. Тэхён не стал расспрашивать, зная о чужой привычке менять тему, да и он не чувствовал, что они достаточно близки, чтобы он знал о том, что происходит в голове Джемина.

— Только пейте осторожно, пожалуйста, и закусывайте, — говорит Чарли, застёгивая зимнее пальто. Джемин расталкивает висящую на вешалке верхнюю одежду, через силу вытягивает свою дублёнку из общей массы и слабо толкает Чарли в живот. — Также я советую вам принять активированный уголь, глутаргин или лучше-

— Да-да, пошли, — бросив дублёнку на локоть, Джемин выталкивает Чарли из квартиры и закрывает дверь вытянутой ногой.

Бесцельно посмотрев на дверь пару секунд, Тэхён разворачивается к столикам и садится рядом с Ренджуном. Пока Тэхёна не было, Донхёк занял его место и облокотился на Марка, и Тэхён забирает свой почти пустой стакан и тарелку.

— Айда посмотрим, что они делают? — внезапно предлагает Донхёк, сверкая глазами, и Ренджун согласно кивает с заговорщическим видом. Когда Донхёк поднимается с плеча Марка и перемещается на колени, Марк, останавливая, хватает его за капюшон худи. — Да ну тебя.

— Э, — Ренджун, полулежа на полу, трясёт вытянутой ногой, но Джено сжимает пальцы вокруг его лодыжки, скрывая полностью, и качает головой. — Капец, Джен. Портишь всё веселье.

— Сиди. Здесь.

Цзыюй ловит взгляд Тэхёна, и, кажется, её забавляет увиденное, потому что она мягко хмыкает и поднимает на уровень головы две тёмные бутылки.

— На такое лучше смотреть с пустой головой, — бутылки издают мелодичный звон, когда их сталкивают. — Сухое, полусухое? Красное, белое?

Тэхён щурится, бессмысленно пытаясь прочитать этикетки издалека, но в итоге пожимает плечами, и Цзыюй, подмигивая, убирает одну из бутылок на пол.

◊

Чонгук заходит в комнату, крепко держа в руках две кружки с логотипом АСУ, и подбегает к столу, чтобы закрыть окно, пропускающее мороз и пушистые снежинки.

— Куда поставить? — спрашивает Чимин за спиной Чонгука и втягивает воздух через зубы. Чонгук, спохватившись, забирает из ладони Чимина одну из картонных упаковок с горячей лапшой WOK и ставит её на край стола перед своим ноутбуком.

— Садись, — направив Чимина к ближайшему стулу, Чонгук сконфуженно поправляет свисающее с кровати покрывало и занимает второй стул. Чимин пододвигается к нему, опуская руку на деревянную спинку, и Чонгук постукивает по клавиатуре, возвращая ноутбук из спящего режима. Уткнувшись взглядом в открытый Google с мигающим курсором, Чонгук прикусывает нижнюю губу и поворачивает к Чимину голову. — Слушай… а наша помощь там точно не требуется?..

— Ты хочешь спорить с Момо, Лолой, Суён и Еын? — со смехом говорит Чимин, поднимая брови, и Чонгук улыбается, потому что ему _нравится_ слушать, как Чимин смеётся. — Лично я их боюсь в такие моменты.

— Они не страшные, — Чонгук морщит нос, на что Чимин поднимает плечо, мол, как скажешь, и отворачивается к ноутбуку. — Тогда ладно, не будем мешать им и займёмся своими делами.

Чимин согласно мычит, открывая коробки с лапшой, и вытаскивает одноразовые палочки из заднего кармана на джинсах. Разорвав бумажные упаковки, Чимин вставляет свои палочки в лапшу и подаёт Чонгуку вторую пару.

— Так, а теперь кое-что важное, перед тем как мы начнём, — Чонгук стучит по клавиатуре, находя на Netflix фильм «Портрет Дориана Грея». — После просмотра мы должны оценить актёрский состав баллами и то, насколько они подходят своим книжным версиям.

— Окей, — легко соглашается Чимин, кладя руку обратно на спинку стула Чонгука, и склоняет голову. — Оцениваем по внешности же?

— Да! — Чонгук выпрямляется, выбирая качество, и удовлетворённо улыбается. — Только чур Бену Барнсу оценки не завышать из-за того, что он симпатичный!

— Ты симпатичнее, — отвечает Чимин, будто произносит что-то простое и не столь смущающее, и Чонгук хлопает кулаком по его бедру, чувствуя, как по щекам ползёт тепло. Чимин хмыкает, тыча в лопатку Чонгука указательным пальцем, и они ждут загрузки фильма. — Что-то Wi-Fi тормозит, надо Джихё сказать.

— Да не, сейчас заработает. Такое бывает, — Чонгук оставляет ладонь на бедре Чимина, отстранённо хлопая по тёмной джинсе, и его губы округляются, когда на экране появляется уведомление и из динамиков ноутбуков раздаётся характерная мелодия. — О.

— Мне уйти? — спрашивает Чимин, тоже замечая перекрывающий фильм Skype с именем звонящего (это папа), и Чонгук нерешительно застывает пальцами на сенсорной панели.

— Хочешь… познакомиться с моими родителями? — поведя плечами, Чонгук разгоняет непонятно откуда появившееся ощущение дискомфорта. Чимин знаком с родителями Тэхёна, Еын и, очевидно, других членов АСУ, поэтому в том, что он увидит папу и бабушку Чонгука, нет ничего такого. Однако… Чонгук всё равно почему-то волнуется. — Если это не странно…

— Мне приходится разговаривать со многими взрослыми, это не странно, — подтверждая мысли Чонгука, Чимин убирает руку с его стула и вместо этого выставляет её вперёд, предлагая, разнообразные браслеты звенят из-за действия. Чонгук, перестав стесняться ещё после третьего свидания, смело берёт его ладонь и переплетает их пальцы. — Если ты не против, то я с радостью познакомлюсь с твоими родителями.

— Хорошо, — Чонгук улыбается, сжимая пальцы Чимина, и он опускает их ладони на своё бедро. Чонгук, поправив волосы по пробору, заправляет за уши малиновые пряди и принимает звонок.

Первое, что появляется перед их глазами, это чей-то нос. Чонгук непонимающе ведёт головой, закрывая фильм, и нажимает на Skype, чтобы демонстрация развернулась на весь экран.

— Чонсокки! Она не работает! — нос исчезает, заменяясь тонкими губами и тронутым временем подбородком, и Чонгук не сразу различает мягкий голос бабушки. — Куда я должна тыкнуть?

— Бабуль! Мы тебя видим, отодвинься! — кричит Чонгук, не переходя на корейский, и Чимин усмехается, но не по-злобному.

— Что ты кричишь так, мне ещё рано быть глухой, — изображение меняется на маленькое лицо пожилой женщины с «гусиными лапками» вокруг глаз и брылями, и Чонгук поспешно выпрямляется, начиная трясти ногами. — О, заенька, ты сегодня не один. У тебя гости?

Чимин озадаченно хмурится, скорее всего, не понимая, что она сказала, и Чонгук проводит по тонкой коже между его костяшками большим пальцем.

— Да, бабуль, но не говори по-японски, пожалуйста.

— Прошу прощения, молодые люди, — женщина шутливо бьёт себя по губам с озорной улыбкой и опускает трясущуюся ладонь на колени. Следующее она произносит на английском: — Мой второй муж был японцем, когда я говорю на его родном языке, я чувствую связь с ним.

— Ничего, эм, здравствуйте, — Чимин глубоко кланяется, почти задевая лбом край деревянного стола, серебряная подвеска бьёт его по груди, и вежливо указывает пальцами правой руки на свою грудь. — Эм, извините, мне говорить на английском или на корейском?

Чимин поворачивается к Чонгуку, растерянно приподнимая брови, и Чонгук перетягивает их ладони к себе на колени, не переставая радостно дёргать ими.

— На каком тебе удобнее, заенька, — бабушка облокачивается на спинку глубокого кресла бежевого цвета и смотрит куда-то в сторону. — Чонсокки, ты где? У Чонгука гости, иди скорее!

— Иду, мамуль!

— Ты знаешь японский? — шепчет Чимин, наклоняясь к ухо Чонгука, и тот делает свободной ладонью неопределённый жест.

— Немного понимаю, но не умею ни говорить, ни писать, ни читать, — Чонгук ободряюще улыбается Чимину, замечая краем глаза какое-то движение, и оборачивается, подпрыгивая: — Папа!

— Привет, Чонгукки, — когда раздаётся новая фраза на корейском, на стул рядом с креслом садится мужчина в возрасте с тёмными короткими волосами и тёплой улыбкой и ставит на стол перед ноутбуком две глубокие миски с рисом и плоское блюдце с закусками. — Ой, Чимин, ты тоже здесь! Привет! Наконец-то мы познакомимся.

— Вы- Вы знаете меня?.. — Чимин открывает рот, неосознанно сжимая пальцы Чонгука, и снова кланяется почти на девяносто градусов. — Извините моё невежливое поведение. Меня зовут Чимин Пак, я президент братства Чонгука, его старший и наставник в клубе танцев.

— А ещё хороший друг. Нам про тебя рассказывали, — Чонгук сжимает губы, чтобы скрыть стыдливую улыбку, и ему становится душно из-за происходящего. — Меня зовут Чон Чонсок, а это моя мама Чон Мирэ, бабушка Чонгука.

— Кстати, формальности ни к чему, заенька, к нам можно обращаться по имени, — бабушка пытается подвинуть кресло ближе, расстроенно цыкая, и папа взмахивает ладонью, указывая подняться. Когда он передвигает кресло, бабушка садится в него обратно, утопая в бежевой коже, и обхватывает миску ладонью. — Чонгукки, в этот раз ты не будешь есть с нами?

— Нет, мы хотели, — Чонгук кивает на две почти остывшие упаковки, и Чимин внезапно отпускает его пальцы, поднимая их к лапше. Сначала Чонгук бессознательно хмурится, выпячивая нижнюю губу, но затем замечает, что Чимин берёт в левую руку палочки, и его брови исчезают под чёлкой. Чимин тоже левша? — У нас были кое-какие… планы.

— Мы вас отвлекаем? — спрашивает папа, отводя взгляд от экрана, и вытаскивает из плотной салфетки металлические палочки. Бабушка тянется вперёд дрожащими пальцами, и папа уверенно вставляет палочки в её ладонь. — Извините, что позвонили без предупреждения.

— Нет, всё в порядке… мистер Чон, — Чимин прячет в лапше глаза, тщательно размешивая её, и Чонгук, смотрящий на виноватое выражение лица папы, вздрагивает. Чимин опускает на его колено правую ладонь, останавливая от резкого поднятия вверх и вниз, и молча спрашивает, всё ли хорошо. Чонгук отвечает ему, оставляя палочки в картонной упаковке и накрывая его ладонь своей.

— К нам правда можно обращаться по имени, — произносит папа, используя неофициально-фамильярный стиль, и Чимин на секунду застывает, а потом кивает. Чонгук наблюдает за их взаимодействием с лёгкой улыбкой, отпуская пальцы Чимина, и надеется, что тот не путается из-за того, что папа говорит на корейском, пока остальные — на английском. — Что у вас на обед?

— Лапша WOK с курицей, — отвечает Чонгук, захватывая палочками скользкую из-за соуса лапшу, и подносит упаковку к экрану. Папа показывает ему большой палец и подкладывает в тарелку бабушки кусочки жареного мяса. — У Чимина морепродукты.

— Молодец, заенька, рыба полезна для костей, — бабушка одобряюще кивает, придерживая трясущуюся руку за запястье, и кладёт в рот мелко нарезанные овощи. Чимин, пряча глаза, кланяется, и Чонгук подталкивает его локтем, шепча _не волнуйся._ — Кстати, заенька, расскажи о себе. Чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?

— Эм, у меня есть танцевальный клуб, но это несерьёзно, просто хобби. Также я люблю читать, — кажется, Чимин начинает расслабляться, потому что его движения теряют хаотичность, и он методично помешивает содержимое остывшей упаковки. — Чонгук привил мне любовь к литературе.

— Ой, как хорошо, — папа облизывает губы, кладя предплечье на край стола, и по очереди смотрит на Чонгука и Чимина. — Ты читаешь что-нибудь в данный момент?

— Да… «Грозовой перевал».

— _Как вы умудряетесь жить здесь без книг? Отберите у меня книги — и я приду в отчаяние_ , — произносит папа с игривой интонацией, и Чонгук задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он не читал перевал, поэтому не узнаёт эти слова. — Интересная книга.

— Вы запоминаете цитаты? — удивляется Чимин, втыкая палочки в лапшу, и соединяет пальцы в замок, поднося их к подбородку. Папа коротко кивает, и Чимин бросает на Чонгука поражённый взгляд. — Ты же тоже запоминаешь.

— Наверное, это наша семейная особенность, — папа хмыкает, беря со стола рядом с ноутбуком стакан воды, и смачивает горло. — Я работаю редактором в издательстве, и мама Чонгука была писателем.

— А я всю жизнь проработала экономистом, — присоединяется к разговору бабушка, подкладывая в миску папы кусочки помидоров. Промахнувшись, она роняет еду на его колени, и папа спокойно собирает её сложенной салфеткой. — Как говорится, в семье не без уродца.

— Бабу-уль, — с укором стонет Чонгук, тыча в ребро Чимина пальцем, чтобы он начал есть. Переглянувшись с Чонгуком, Чимин улыбается и подхватывает левой рукой палочки. — Ну что ты.

— Я? Ничего, заенька, — изобразив искреннее удивление, бабушка собирает оставшийся рис в миске и облизывает одну из металлических палочек. Со звоном положив её на дно, бабушка кладёт обе руки на подлокотники, и Чонгук уверен, что за кадром она болтает ногами. — Чонгукки, а как дела с Тэхёном? Он тебе всё ещё нравится?

Чонгук видит краем глаза, как Чимин, наклонившись и почти поднеся к открытому рту лапшу, замирает, и подрывается к ноутбуку, чтобы посмотреть на бабушку большими глазами.

— Бабуль, мне Тэхён не нравится. Ты, ты, наверное, перепутала, — торопливо объясняется Чонгук, держась пальцами за острый край стола. Чимин убирает лапшу обратно в картонную упаковку и чешет шею. Чонгук страшится посмотреть на него. — Мне нравится… другой парень.

— Не притворяйся, что не говорил, кто он, — добродушно смеётся папа, морща нос, как иногда делает Чонгук, и Чимин дёргает головой, покрываясь всеми оттенками розового. — Извини, Чимин-а, Чонгук делится с нами такими вещами.

— Мне интересно, нравится ли Чонгук Чимину в ответ, — мечтательно произносит бабушка и подпирает подбородок основанием ладони. Чимин нервно смеётся, облизывая пересохшие губы, и улыбка бабушки становится очень широкой.

— Бабуль! Перестань!

— У меня большой опыт в общении с мужчинами, поэтому, уверяю тебя, ты ему нравишься, — говорит бабушка, переходя на японский, и издаёт неясный язык, похожий на _хи-хи._ Чонгук разочарованно цокает, потому что Чимин не говорит по-японски, и это нечестно по отношению к нему. — Смотри, как покраснел.

— Мамуль, перестань, — положив на покоящуюся на подлокотнике руку бабушки ладонь, папа скрывает пустые миски и блюдце за экраном. — Личная жизнь Чонгука нас не касается.

— Хотите послушать про мою? — бабушка переходит обратно на английский, и Чонгук облегчённо выдыхает из-за смены темы. Чимин медленно облокачивается на спинку стула, и Чонгук кратко проводит по его бедру кончиками пальцев, поднимая брови. Поймав в его взгляде вопрос, Чимин слабо улыбается и кивает. — Я могу рассказать, как встретила дедушку Чонгука, то есть твоего отца.

— Мы не хотим, не заставляй, — папа комично кривится от ужаса, понижая голос, и бабушка огорчённо качает головой. — Давай лучше послушаем детей? Какие у вас планы на день, ребят?

Переглянувшись, Чимин и Чонгук рассказывают о фильме, который намеревались посмотреть, и о вечернем праздновании дня рождения Тэхёна. Бабушка и папа просят передать их поздравления имениннику, и Чонгук обещает не забыть. Также он показывает сборник японских писателей с ярмарки, и бабушка берёт с него слово отправить книгу по почте.

Вскоре они отключаются, потому что бабушке нужно ехать к врачу, и Чонгук закрывает скайп, шумно выпуская из лёгких весь воздух. Чимин вставляет пустую упаковку в другую и отставляет их на свободную часть стола. Чимин смотрит на него с тёплой улыбкой, и Чонгук, положив подбородок на вытянутую руку, молча смотрит на него в ответ.

— Твои бабушка и папа замечательные, — произносит Чимин, ставя на стул пятку, и прижимает колено к груди. Вернувшись к экрану ноутбука, Чонгук прикусывает нижнюю губу, скрывая улыбку, и находит вкладку с Netflix.

— Да… я очень люблю их.

— Они тебя тоже, — открыв фильм, Чонгук опускается на спинку стула, и Чимин опять кладёт на неё свою руку. Чонгук чувствует её тепло сквозь тонкую ткань голубой рубашки. — Так. На чём мы остановились? После просмотра оцениваем каст, но красоту Бена Барнса игнорируем?

— Угу, — Чонгук хлопает по пробелу, запуская «Портрет Дориана Грея», и Чимин скребёт подушечкой пальца по его лопатке, пуская по позвоночнику одновременно искры и щекотку.

Когда фильм начинается, Чимин бормочет что-то, похожее на то, что он всё ещё считает Чонгука красивее, и Чонгук зажимает коленями ладони, скрывая взволнованную улыбку.

◊

После просмотра фильма и обсуждения увиденного Чимин размякает и ему становится лень двигаться. Он всё также держится за спинку стула Чонгука, наблюдая за ним снизу вверх, и Чонгук встряхивает его. Убравшись, парни выходят на улицу, и их встречает усилившийся снег.

Чонгук обожает его, поэтому подпрыгивает, пробегая по неубранной дорожке, и Чимин, не разделяя его радости, с жалобной гримасой следует за ним. Во время поездки Чонгук много фотографирует заснеженный Чикаго через окно и разочарованно качает головой из-за качества фотографий.

Когда серебристая машина появляется на необходимой улице, Чонгук в нетерпение трясёт коленями. Приблизившись к дому Чимина и Сокджина, Чонгук замечает Чангюна и Хосока, расчищающих пространство перед домом, и Еын, прыгающую по пластам снега. Чимин заворачивает к гаражу, открывая автоматические ворота, и терпеливо ждёт. Чонгук, не обладая такой способностью, сжимает его свободную от руля руку и выскакивает на улицу.

— Привет!

— Чонгук!

Еын забирается на образовавшийся сугроб и оступается, чуть не падая на тёмно-серый асфальт. Чангюн, дёргаясь в сторону Еын, случайно скребёт лопатой по земле и переводит дух. Присев на колени, Еын широко улыбается и убирает с лица чёрные волосы.

— Кажется, снег будет идти весь день и вечер!

— Круто!

Чонгук пожимает ладони Чангюна и Хосока, здороваясь с ними кивком, и натягивает на тонкие пальцы перчатки.

— Теперь ты перестанешь тащить нас в снег? — с добродушной усмешкой спрашивает Хосок, поворачиваясь к Еын, и та заносчиво фыркает.

— Продолжайте делать вид, что вы слишком взрослые для этого.

— Дело не в этом, — Чангюн хмыкает, опираясь ладонью и подбородком на пластмассовую ручку лопаты, и смотрит на Еын сквозь длинную чёлку. — Мы должны убрать снег.

— Вам… нужна помощь? — вежливо предлагает Чонгук, пряча руки за спиной, на что Хосок умиляется и морщит нос. — Если что-то нужно, я могу-

— Ничего не нужно, — Хосок встряхивает своей лопатой, с неё летит прилипший снег, и указывает ею на левую часть переднего двора. — Мы почти закончили, остался тот кусок.

— Можешь пока повозиться с Еын в снегу, она ждала кого-нибудь, — говорит Чангюн, выпрямляясь, и Еын с гримасой показывает ему язык.

— Пошли, Чонгук! — Еын, наклонившись и уперевшись в разрытый сугроб ладонью в горнолыжной перчатке, ловит Чонгука за край куртки и слабо подтягивает его к себе. Чонгук без лишних слов поддаётся. — Ой.

Нырнув в снег правым плечом вперёд, Чонгук подминает под себя верхнюю часть тела Еын, и она инстинктивно хватается за его шею. Чонгук морщится, ощущая на коже грубоватый материал влажной перчатки, и восстанавливает равновесие. Подняв Еын за согнутую руку, Чонгук автоматически оглядывает её зимнюю куртку и вопросительно дёргает бровями, когда понимает, что это мужская горнолыжная куртка и она большая для Еын.

— Только не убейтесь, пожалуйста, — просит Хосок, смотря, как Чонгук встаёт и по колени проваливается в снег, и отходит за Чангюном к другой части двора. — А то Тэхён расстроится.

— Он ещё не приехал? — снег падает, не переставая, и Чонгук, тряхнув головой, набрасывает на малиновые волосы капюшон. Его ноги в джинсах уже начинают намокать, но Чонгук так давно не играл в снегу, что решает потерпеть. — Я звонил ему, но он не взял.

— Скоро приедет, — Еын поправляет попавшие на лицо волосы и отплёвывается от прядей, забравшихся в рот. — Жаль, что снеговик не сделать.

— Ага… — Чонгук присаживается на пятую точку, его ноги всё ещё тонут, и тормошит пальцами рассыпающийся снег. Внезапно сзади раздаётся писклявый лай, и Чонгук и Еын подпрыгивают.

— Ну куда!

Быстро работая лапками, Косточка забирается на сугроб к Чонгуку, и часть снега скатывается на убранный асфальт. Хосок звонко цыкает, выкрикивая что-то, похожее на _что ты творишь, конфетка!_ , и Чонгук выворачивает шею. В этот момент к нему и Еын подходит Юнги в расстёгнутой куртке, и Чимин наконец покидает гараж.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой, — махнув ладонью на Косточку, который начал прыгать между Еын и Чонгуком и лаять на них, Юнги кивает останавливающемуся Чимину и толкает его плечом. Дальше он обращается к первокурсникам: — Здарова, мелкотня.

— Привет, — Еын ложится на живот, пытаясь дотянуться до Косточки, и в испуге отдёргивает ладонь. — А он не кусается?..

— Если его кормят, то нет, — ехидно отвечает Юнги, оглядывая Чимина с ног до головы, и почему-то подозрительно прищуривается. Еын хлопает большими глазами, прижимая обе руки к груди, и Косточка запрыгивает на её колени, обнажая зубы. — Чем занимался?

— Чем-то порядочным, — Чимин шмыгает носом из-за морозного воздуха, застёгивая куртку до подбородка, и Еын, переведя на него взгляд, выпрямляется, пытаясь что-то сказать. — Да?

— Я пришла в тонкой куртке, поэтому Лола дала мне твою зимнюю и перчатки. Ничего страшного? — взмахнув большими для неё рукавами, Еын виновато кривится. — Извини, что не спросила.

— Всё в порядке, главное, чтобы ты не мёрзла, — полностью облаяв Чонгука и Еын, Косточка пулей выпрыгивает из сугроба и бежит к Чангюну и Хосоку. Чимин провожает его отстранённым взглядом и находит Чонгука. — Ты не мёрзнешь?

— Неа, — Чонгук набирает в ладони снега и сдувает его в сторону Чимина и Юнги, но тот лишь попадает на его колени.

— Секси парни никогда не мёрзнут, — добавляет Юнги, на что Чимин с лёгкой улыбкой закатывает глаза. Нахохлившись из-за снега, попадающего за шиворот, Юнги опирается на Чимина в поисках тепла. — Я сейчас поеду за алкашкой. Хочешь со мной, Еын?

— Я? — удивляется Еын, тыча в грудь указательным пальцем, и Юнги часто кивает, растирая краснеющий нос основанием ладони. — В таком случае мне нужно переодеться!

Взявшись за пальцы Чонгука для поддержки, Еын со стоном поднимается на ноги и, отряхнувшись от налипшего снега, убегает по чистой дорожке к дому. Чонгук, оставшись один, вытягивает ноги и прощупывает промокшую джинсу.

— Чонгук, Сон сказала взять вам водки, окей? — Чонгук дёргает головой в сторону парней и кивает, хоть и вряд ли будет пить. После его согласия Юнги поворачивается к Чимину, который надевает тёмно-синий капюшон. — Ты что будешь?

— Ничего, я же на антидепрессантах, — засомневавшись на мгновение, Чимин всё-таки осторожно ставит ногу на разрытый сугроб, чтобы подняться к Чонгуку. — Лучше не берите много алкоголя, нам это ни к чему.

— Ясное дело, — хмыкает Юнги, переступая с ноги на ногу, и издаёт низкий звук, когда к нему подбегает запыхавшаяся Еын. — Воу, ничего себе ты шустрая.

— Я не хотела заставлять тебя ждать, — тяжело дыша, говорит Еын, и Юнги неодобряюще цыкает языком из-за её раскрытой куртки и болтающегося на бледной шее шарфа. — Поехали?

— Секунду, — опустив к Еын голову, Юнги вставляет в замок молнию и тянет её вверх. Еын противится с пыхтением, но её куртка всё равно оказывается застёгнута, а объёмный шарф крупной вязки обматывается вокруг головы, закрывая рот и подбородок. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты попу заморозила.

— Это намёк, что у меня задница на лице? — отплёвывается Еын, стягивая с губ колкую ткань, и Юнги многозначительно улыбается. Закатив глаза, Еын встаёт на носочки, чтобы шутливо хлопнуть Юнги по лбу, но Юнги перехватывает её тонкие пальцы и тянет к пурпурной машине Камиллы и Хосока. — Господин куратор, а можно понежнее?!

— За сто долларов могу забросить тебя на плечо, как мешок картошки.

— Йа, Юнги-я! — на корейский манер зовёт Еын и громко топает толстой подошвой вслед за Юнги.

— Какой _Юнги-я?_ Совсем оборзела? Я для тебя Мин Юнги-щи, на крайняк Юнги-оппа!

— Пусть тебя Тэхён оппой зовёт!

— А вот он и зовёт как раз!

— Не верю, и не смей обманывать!

Еын и Юнги перебрасываются колкими фразами, пока не усаживаются в машину, и Чонгук тихо хихикает, прислушиваясь. Чимин, держась за его предплечье, садится на корточки, и его колени также скрываются в снеге.

— Пойдём в дом?..

— Давай ещё пять минут? Я хочу сделать снежного ангела, — с трудом двинув правой ногой, Чонгук крепко берёт Чимина за руку и прорывается сквозь толщу белоснежного снега. — Мне кажется, я делал его последний раз в средней школе.

— Я, наверное, тоже, — не сопротивляясь, Чимин следует за Чонгуком вглубь нетронутого никем пространства, где почти начинается общественный участок, и поддерживает его поясницу свободной ладонью. — Времени как-то не было.

— Если за каникулы не растает, то мы обязательно сделаем много ангелов!

— Я сомневаюсь, что он растает, — смеётся Чимин за его спиной, и Чонгук останавливается, выбрав для них подходящее место. Здесь снег под воздействием ветра лежит неровными слоями. — У тебя ноги не промокли?

— Тш-ш, — Чонгук разворачивается к Чимину, поднося к его губам выпрямленный палец, но не касаясь, и отпускает его ладонь. Даже если джинсы пропитались влагой и прилипли к икрам, Чонгук не откажется от снежного ангела. — Время творить чудеса!

С радостным возгласом Чонгук разводит руки в стороны и смело падает на спину. Снег сглаживает удар, проминаясь под его весом, и Чонгук начинает с трудом двигать конечностями. Чимин стоит перед ним, с улыбкой наблюдая, и Чонгук запрокидывает голову.

— Почему ты не делаешь ангела?

— Не хочу промокнуть, извини, — Чонгук понимающе мычит, откладывая в голове, что Чимина нужно будет обязательно затащить в снег, пока он не растаял, и смотрит на серое и размытое небо.

В воздухе порхают невесомые снежинки, касаясь его лица, и Чонгук морщит нос. Когда он был маленьким, он любит лежать на спине и прислушиваться к шелесту гоняемого ветром снега. В такие моменты Чонгук чувствовал себя частью чего-то другого, и весь мир уходил на второй план, оставляя его наедине с самим собой.

— Я боюсь, что ты заболеешь. Вставай, — дрожащий от холода голос Чимина возвращает его обратно, и Чонгук приподнимается на локтях. Стараясь не смазать своё творение, Чонгук проезжается пятой точкой к ногам Чимина и задирает к нему голову. — Тебе помочь?

Вместо ответа Чонгука поднимает обе руки и перебирает пальцами в воздухе. Хмыкнув, Чимин берётся за его ладони и мягко тянет на себя. Согнув колени, Чонгук рывком поднимается на ноги и оборачивается через плечо.

— Блин, я неровно сделал, — Чонгук негодующе выпячивает губы, оценивая своего снежного ангела, и отмечает смазанные края. — Ну ладно, не страшно.

— Давай вечером оденемся потеплее и погуляем? — с миролюбивым выражением лица спрашивает Чимин, освобождая одну из ладоней, чтобы положить её на талию Чонгука. Тот дёргает губами, сдерживая улыбку, и поворачивается к Чимину лицом. — Сейчас ветер неприятный.

Словно подтверждая его слова, сильный поток выбивает в воздух колючее облако, и Чонгук прячет лицо в капюшоне. Чимин шмыгает покрасневшим носом и болезненно щурится.

— Ой, ты, наверное, замёрз, а я тебя заставляю стоять тут со мной, — спохватившись, Чонгук делает шаг в сторону, но Чимин останавливает его твёрдой хваткой на талии. — Мы не?..

— Подожди, — Чимин отпускает вторую руку Чонгука, кладя её также на талию, и Чонгук неловко зависает с ладонями в воздухе, не зная, куда деть их. Мысленно поругав себя за то, что он должен быть смелее, Чонгук опускает пальцы на надплечья Чимина. Тот стеснённо улыбается. — Я могу кое-что спросить у тебя?

— Конечно можешь, — Чонгук сжимает плечи Чимина, спускаясь к локтям, и Чимин опускает взгляд на куртку Чонгука в районе солнечного сплетения. — Не уточняй, если ты хочешь что-то спросить или… или сделать. Просто делай…

Чимин кивает, и теперь непонятно, его щёки краснеют из-за низкой температуры или смущения. Он продолжает смотреть на куртку Чонгука и скользит глазами вверх-вниз. Чонгук, снова вспомнив, что он хотел быть смелым для Чимина, сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние и похлопывает по его предплечьям.

На секунду Чонгук колеблется, имеет ли он право так прикасаться к Чимину без спроса, но затем успокаивает себя тем, что имеет. Они часто держатся за руки, и один раз даже целовались ( _боже, Чонгук не думай об этом_ ), поэтому в этом не должно быть ничего страшного. Также сомнения Чонгука развеивает Чимин, без слова притягивая ещё ближе.

— Я хотел спросить… — Чимин глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с духом, и поднимает голову. Поймав взгляд Чимина, Чонгук вглядывается в его тёмно-карие глаза, и в них что-то мелькает. — Я хотел знать… могу ли я быть тво-

Чимин запинается, хмуря лоб, и Чонгук склоняет голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Чимин выглядит взволнованным и неуверенным, и Чонгук молчит, не торопя его.

— Я спрошу позже, окей? — после длительный паузы говорит Чимин, шмыгая носом, и неожиданно подаётся вперёд. Его губы оставляют на холодной щеке Чонгука тёплый поцелуй, и Чонгук часто моргает. — А сейчас пошли домой, ты совсем замёрз.

— Я не замёрз! — протестует Чонгук с открытой улыбкой, и Чимин в противоположность робкому румянцу на щеках уверенно берёт его ладонь в свою.

— У тебя лицо краснющее.

— У тебя тоже!

— Сомневаюсь, что это из-за мороза, — отвечает Чимин со смешком, возвращаясь к переднему двору, где до сих пор трудятся Чангюн и Хосок, и Чонгук от неожиданности открывает рот.

Забросив на постепенно растущий сугроб целую лопату снега, Хосок вытирает рукавом куртки лоб и что-то кричит. Чимин, сощурившись, громко переспрашивает сказанное, и у Чонгука нет шанса ответить на его последнюю реплику. Поэтому он догоняет Чимина, врезаясь в его плечо своим, и они вместе доходят до Хосока и Чангюна.

◊

После пиццы и потеплевшего вина Марк и Ренджун подключают к телевизору микрофоны, чтобы они использовали караоке. Джемин встряхивает его за капюшон толстовки, не давая вырваться, и Тэхён, сдавшись, горланит с ним несколько рок-песен, хоть и не умеет петь, и на время это оглушает.

Проведя с ребятами половину дня, Тэхён прощается по отдельности с каждым, выслушивая поздравления, приправленные смехом и улыбками, и вызывает себе такси, так как после алкоголя никто не может подвести его.

Отряхнув прилипший к волосам и дублёнке снег, Тэхён нажимает на холодную ручку, надеясь, что дверь открыта, и та действительно поддаётся.

Тэхён думал, что сможет зайти незаметно и перевести дух перед ожидающим его взаимодействием с другими, но в прихожей он натыкается на Суён и Лолу. Они держатся за раскрытые дверцы шкафа, вешая верхнюю одежду на вешалки, и Суён первая оборачивается на звук. Поймав взглядом Тэхёна, Суён молнией сокращает расстояние между ними и, встав на носочки, оборачивает руку вокруг его шеи.

— С днём рождения, Тэхён! — Суён встряхивает Тэхёна, вынуждая наклониться, и Тэхён кладёт ладони на её лопатки, сжимая. Хихикнув, Суён откидывается назад и треплет Тэхёна за щёку. — Ты теперь совсем взрослый, да?

— Да… — Тэхён прячет взгляд, отпуская Суён, и к ним подходит Лола. С ухмылкой хлопнув его по боку, Лола отбрасывает назад распущенные волосы с фиолетовыми прядками и жестом просит его снять дублёнку.

— Тэхён больше не самый младший, — вокруг её глаз собираются маленькие морщинки, когда Лола улыбается, и Тэхён не может скрыть ответную улыбку. — С праздником, Большой Мальчик.

— Спасибо…

— Мы всё подготовили, осталось только дождаться некоторых, — повесив влажную после снега дублёнку в шкаф, Лола закрывает дубовые дверцы и кивает в сторону шторы из крупных бусин. — Пойдём в тепло.

— Чонгук и Еын ещё не приехали? — уточняет Тэхён, ставя ботинки в одну линию вместе с остальными и беззвучно ступает носками по отаплиевому паркету. Суён идёт вместе с ним, доставая из кармана-кенгуру на толстовке телефон в матовом чехле.

— Чонгук здесь, а Еын скоро будет. Они уехали за алкоголем.

Тэхён не знает, кто скрывается за расплывчатым «они», но всё равно кивает, принимая ответ Суён, и вдруг замедляется. Стены гостиной украшены блестящими буквами, складывающимися в пожелания, и разноцветными и прозрачными шариками с надписями, а по середине комнаты накрыт длинный стол из шоколадного дерева. Тэхён скользит хаотичным взглядом по коробкам с соками, бокалам, стаканам и тарелкам, и опускает голову к Суён, довольно выдыхающей на уровне его плеча.

— Хосок и Камилла заканчивают последние блюда, — говорит Лола слева от Тэхёна и скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты же не против, что мы так сделали?.. Еын и Чонгук говорили, что ты никогда не праздновал дни рождения большой компанией.

— Нет, это… — Тэхён открывает рот, продолжая рассматривать то, как изменилась гостиная, и его внимание привлекает диван у камина, вытянутых колонок и висящего на стене телевизора. Широко улыбнувшись, Чангюн опирается на спинку дивана и поднимает вверх раскрытую ладонь. Тэхён машет ладонью в ответ, и Суён, извинившись, перемещается к Чангюну. — Я действительно впервые праздную в окружении друзей.

— Всё будет классно, не дрейфь, — Лола подталкивает Тэхёна бедром, и Тэхён хмыкает, стеснённо толкаясь в ответ. В этот момент дверь на правой стороне открывается, и в гостиную выходят Чимин и Чонгук. Последний одет в мягкий свитшот и штаны серого цвета и высоко восклицает, заметив Тэхёна.

— Тэхён! — Чонгук обнимает его поперёк груди, прижимаясь к плечу щекой, и Тэхён пошатывается. Будто приклеившись к нему, Чонгуку двигает головой, его малиновые волосы топорщатся, и Тэхён глупо моргает. — Ты приехал!

— Да-а… — засомневавшись, Тэхён всё-таки опускает на цветную макушку Чонгука ладонь и сухо похлопывает. Чонгук сияет, выпрямляясь, и тычет в его грудь указательным пальцем. — У тебя хорошие настроение.

— Да, потому что у тебя праздник!

Тэхён прищуривается, потому что что-то подсказывает ему, что причина воодушевления Чонгука кроется в другом, а именно в Чимине, который подходит к ним. Его руки спрятаны в карманах спортивных штанов, на лице играет розовый румянец, и Чимин приветствует Тэхёна коротким кивком.

— С днём рождения, Тэхён.

— Спасибо.

— Ладно, Чимин, пошли, — захватив шею Чимина локтем, Лола несильно бьёт его по животу и растирает ударенное место. Чимин строит гримасу, щипая открытую кожу на плече Лолы. — Покурим.

— Я не курю.

— Тогда поку _рю_ , — исправляется Лола, передразнивая выражение лица Чимина, и тот оскорблённо фыркает. — Не ломайся, пошли. Мне одной одиноко, Су убежала к Чангюну.

Обхватив поясницу Лолы рукой, Чимин сокрушённо вздыхает и позволяет утащить себя в прихожую. Проводив его взглядом, Чонгук подпрыгивает на месте и тянет Тэхёна к свободному дивану у противоположной стены.

Они смотрят на YouTube смешные ролики, Чонгук непривычно улыбается ему, прижимаясь и рассказывая, как он сделал снежного ангела, и обещает сделать сегодня много фотографий вместе с Чеён. Тэхён смотрит на Чонгука у своего бока, и его тепло и мягкий голос приносят любимое ощущение принадлежности к чему-то. Однако спустя двадцать минут он начинает чувствовать, как его плечи придавливает знакомое утомление.

Упомянув о туалете, Тэхён оставляет Чонгука в компании вышедшей из кухни Момо и прячется в ванной комнате. Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Тэхён забирает из прихожей обувь и дублёнку и направляется к веранде. Там, к счастью, пусто, и Тэхён присаживается на скамейку у стены дома.

Раскурив тонкую сигарету, Тэхён упирается основанием ладони в колено и тяжёло вздыхает. Он не планировал убегать, когда вечер ещё даже не начался, но ему необходимо время собраться. После встречи с Джемином и его друзьями Тэхён потерял все силы на взаимодействия с людьми. Он хочет посидеть в одиночестве и «перезарядиться».

Когда сигарета заканчивается, Тэхён тушит её о перевёрнутую крышку и бросает окурок в пустую литровую банку на краю скамейки. Скорее всего, банка выполняет роль пепельницы.

— С днюхой, идиотина, — дверь, ведущая на веранду, со скрипом отодвигается, и Тэхён видит краем глаза какое-то движение. Уклонившись в последний момент, Тэхён дёргает корпусом, и Чеён ухмыляется, убирая руку. — Чё, ссышься?

— Нет, — отвечает Тэхён, следя за тем, как Чеён подходит к перилам и ложится на них верхней частью тела. — Спасибо.

Чеён игнорирует его благодарность, щёлкая зажигалкой, и стучит небольшим каблуком по доскам. Выпустив в воздух белый дым и пар, Чеён шмыгает носом и переворачивается на спину. Чеён молчит, отстранённо разглядывая крышу, спасающую веранду от падающего снега, и Тэхён тоже не спешит говорить. Он не видит смысла начинать бессмысленный разговор, который не заинтересует ни его, ни Чеён.

Докурив, Чеён отправляет окурок щелчком пальцев куда-то вперёд и собирается уходить. Тэхён, внезапно кое о чём вспомнив, хватает её за рукав кожаной куртки и быстро убирает руку на колени, чтобы не получить по пальцам.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивала у меня: любовь — это чувство или выбор? — Чеён смеряет его взглядом, поджимая губы, и показательно скрещивает руки на груди. Прочистив горло, Тэхён выпрямляет сгорбленную спину и сжимает ладони в кулаки. — Я знаю правильный ответ. Любовь — это выбор.

— Ну наконец-то, тупица, — Чеён растягивает губы в насмешливой улыбке, пуская по Тэхёну волну неприятного стыда, будто над ним потешаются, и неожиданно начинает улыбаться по-настоящему. Тэхён цепенеет, потому что впервые видит это. Обветренные губы Чеён плавно растягиваются, глаза блестят одобрением, и у Тэхёна складывается ощущение, что он сдал важный экзамен или что-то, близкое к этому. — Я думала, тебе не хватит серого вещества додуматься.

Чеён толкает голову Тэхёна ладонью, секунду взлохмачивая его длинные волосы, и скрывается в тепле дома. Тэхён, открыв рот, наклоняется к стеклянным дверям, но Чеён там уже нет. Вернувшись на спинку скамейки, Тэхён начинает улыбаться до ушей. Возможно, когда-то давно Чонгук был прав, когда сказал, что Чеён хорошая.

Но, как бы Тэхён не радовался, улыбка всё равно стекает с его лица и трансформируется в обеспокоенное выражение. Тэхён трёт плохо слушающие из-за мороза пальцы и застывает взглядом на заднем дворе, напоминающем снежное море.

Сегодня, в конце дня перед караоке, ему позвонил абоджи, чтобы поздравить с корейским совершеннолетием, и в конце разговора к ним присоединилась омони. Она и Тэхён долго смотрели друг на друга без слов, и в конце концов омони пожелала ему провести день рождения рядом с близкими друзьями.

(— Мы никогда с твоим абоджи не говорили до этого о геях, — сказала она, поправляя чёрные волосы, и сердце Тэхёна сжалось до размера спичечного коробка. — Я не знаю, как принять это всё, но я попытаюсь. Ты мой сын, Тэхённи, и я не хочу ненавидеть тебя за то, что по словам твоего абоджи, не является грехом.)

Их видеозвонок закончился слезами омони и Тэхёна, и абоджи сказал, что они позвонят через пару дней. Намджуна-хёна не было, и родители умолчали причину его отсутствия, но омони пообещала, что через пару часов он напишет Тэхёну, и в следующий раз они встретятся все вместе.

Тэхён плакал так много, что вскоре начал задыхаться, и Джемину пришлось обнимать его со спины и что-то шептать в ухо, помогая восстановить дыхание.

Сейчас боль Тэхёна притупилась, и он, смотря на мелькающие снежинки, которые кружит безжалостный ветер, опускает напряжённые плечи. Его каминг-аут принёс с собой разлад семьи и ссоры, но Тэхён понимает, что они должны пройти через это. Они должны преодолеть недопонимания и ненависть, навязанную сложившимся обществом, чтобы прийти к миру.

Тэхён очень надеется, что омони и Намджун-хён двигаются в правильном направлении.

— Еын и Чонгук тебя уже потеряли, — хмыкает кто-то сверху, вырывая Тэхёна из мыслей, и на косяк двери опирается Юнги. Когда Тэхён двигается вправо, он занимает крайнее место и трясёт головой, сгоняя пушистые снежинки. Его недавно стриженные волосы падают на лоб чёрной волной, не закрывая глаза, и Юнги приподнимает уголок губ. — Утомился от общения, да?

— Ага, — выдыхает Тэхён, оглядывая кожаную куртку Юнги, капюшон его толстовки и синие джинсы, и стукается затылком о твёрдую стену дома. Юнги мычит, опуская ладонь на его колено, и Тэхён почти подпрыгивает. Он успел позабыть об этом жесте. Тэхён чувствует, как шею и щёки охватывает огонь, и фальшиво хмурит брови из-за смешка Юнги. — Тебе так нравятся мои колени?

Тэхён выдаёт первое, что приходит в голову, и Юнги ощутимо сжимает пальцы, безмолвно отвечая на вопрос.

— Хочешь, я залезу на них? — Юнги наклоняется, заглядывая в покрасневшее лицо Тэхёна, и тот, закатывая глаза, отталкивает его назад. — Как же больно, я мечтал об этом с сентября.

— Отста-ань.

После рождественского бала их отношения вернулись к тому, что было прежде, только теперь Тэхён знает, что его чувства взаимны и с ним не играют. Иногда он задаётся вопросом, правильно ли продолжать такие шутки и прикосновения, если они не встречаются, но, кажется, Юнги не против, поэтому Тэхён тоже.

(В любом случае статус «Мы в отношениях» подождёт).

Хлопнув по ладони Юнги своей, Тэхён незаметно придвигается ближе и соприкасается бедром с чужим. Из дома за их спинами едва раздаются музыка и разговоры, но звуки с дороги не долетают, и Тэхён благодарен этому своеобразному вакууму. Единственное, что Тэхён слышит — это дыхание Юнги и шелест падающего снега.

— Я знаю, что ты просил ничего не дарить тебе, но я не смог пройти мимо, — запустив руку в карман куртки, Юнги вытаскивает прозрачный гриппер и протягивает Тэхёну раскрытую ладонь. Тот вопросительно хмурится, забирая подарок Юнги, и его пальцы натыкаются на чёрного дракона. Это маленький и плюшевый брелок для ключей. — Он напомнил мне о тебе.

— Да? Почему? — хмыкнув, Тэхён убирает гриппер в карман дублёнки, возвращая ладонь на бедро, и с досадной гримасой перебирает застывающими пальцами. — Он милый, спасибо, я повешу на него ключ от комнаты.

— Пожалуйста. И я не знаю. Он чёрный, а у тебя волосы чёрные, — Юнги опускает взгляд на руку Тэхёна и, прищурившись, проводит по его костяшкам согнутыми пальцами. — У тебя ладонь ледяная. Ты замёрз?

— Немного. Я сижу здесь уже какое-то время-, — Тэхён не договаривает, потому что Юнги вдруг берёт его пальцы, переплетая со своими, и прячет их в кармане чёрной куртки. — О.

— Ничего? — выгибая бровь, робко спрашивает Юнги, и Тэхён мотает головой. Длительное прикосновение к коже Юнги успокаивает, вызывая мурашки, пробегающиеся по рукам, кольцо из титана холодит, и Тэхён поворачивается к Юнги. Его пальцы колет из-за желания кое-что сделать, и Тэхён поддаётся ему, двигая головой по стене, и роняет её на надплечье Юнги. — О.

— Ничего? — повторяет Тэхён, устраиваясь на широком надплечье Юнги, и тот беззвучно хмыкает, поднося к волосам Тэхёна руку. Его волнистые пряди заправляют за ухо, и Тэхён радуется, что не стал собирать хвост. — Мы можем посидеть ещё немного?

— Вообще без проблем можем. Чеён, Чангюн и Чимин настраивают колонки, а Момо, Чонгук и Еын накрывают на стол, — отвечает Юнги, ласково гладя волосы Тэхёна. — Что делают остальные, я без понятия, не следил.

— Блин, мы халтурим, пока другие заняты, — Тэхён пытается подняться, но Юнги останавливает его, щекоча кожу над кадыком, и он дёргается, толкая Юнги в тазовую кость сквозь карман куртки. — Мне стрёмно, что я ничего не делаю.

— Ты и не должен, это твой праздник, — Юнги глубоко вздыхает, голова Тэхёна двигается вместе с его надплечьем, и убирает руку на колени. — Мне вроде как тоже стрёмно, а вроде я занимаюсь самой важной вещью.

— Какой?

— Развеваю скуку именинника, — уткнувшись в макушку Тэхёна, шепчет Юнги, и Тэхён, цыкнув, сжимает его пальцы. — Вообще-то, я заслуживаю похвалу за то, что хорошо справляюсь.

— Да-да, — высоким голосом произносит Тэхён, в который раз разглядывая белоснежный двор за перилами и линию молодых деревьев. Вспомнив об их давнем разговоре, Тэхён переходит на корейский: — Ты молодец, Юнги-оппа.

— Офигеть, — бормочет Юнги, комично втягивая ртом воздух, но Тэхён не реагирует, окончательно расслабляясь. Терпкий запах одеколона Юнги вводит его в приятное умиротворение. Юнги словно батарейка, заряжающая Тэхёна, и ему больше не хочется закрыться от всего мира. — А можешь повторить?

— Хорошего понемногу, — игриво улыбнувшись, Тэхён задирает голову, и Юнги уже смотрит на него с непонятным блеском в глазах. Смутившись, Тэхён ложится удобнее и отворачивается.

Когда Юнги ничего не говорит, Тэхён закрывает глаза и наслаждается его теплом и запахом одеколона. Юнги опускает руку, чтобы Тэхёну было комфортнее, и даёт время отдохнуть.

— Я записался к психологу, — говорит вдруг Юнги после продолжительного молчания, за которое Тэхён почти засыпает. Распахнув глаза, он смаргивает сон. — Первая встреча будет в январе после праздников.

— Ты молодец, — на этот раз Тэхён хвалит искренне, правда имея это в виду. Он никогда не ходил к специалистам, но может представить, сколько этот шаг требует смелости. Всё-таки они живут в мире, где походы к психологам и психиатрам воспринимаются, как что-то зазорное. Перехватив пальцы Юнги, Тэхён снова двигает головой, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. — Я надеюсь, что всё пройдёт хорошо.

— Так и будет, — Юнги слабо улыбается, будто боится показывать свою хрупкость, и Тэхён уверенно кладёт на его бедро свободную ладонь. — Спасибо за то, что ты со мной. И извини, что я принёс в твою жизнь много драмы.

— Это была самая значимая драма за мои восемн- девятнадцать лет, — Тэхён озадаченно выпячивает губы, привыкая к тому, что он стал на год старше, и Юнги расплывается в мягкой улыбке. — Пожалуйста, пусть это будет твоим последним извинением. Мы же выбрали друг друга, верно? _Я_ выбрал тебя, и я готов идти через это с тобой столько, сколько потребуется.

Юнги начинает часто моргать, на секунду отворачиваясь, и Тэхён следит за тем, как на его лице меняются эмоции. В конце концов, Юнги опускает к Тэхёну голову и смотрит на него горящими глазами, его бледные веснушки едва заметны. Тэхён понимает, что это значит, когда Юнги открывает рот.

— Я нравлю тебя, Тэ, — сердце Тэхёна пропускает несколько ударов, затем начинает стучать в ушах с оглушительной громкостью, и он уверен, что Юнги чувствует это.

— Я тоже нравлю тебя, Юнги.

Закрыв глаза, Юнги подхватывает подбородок Тэхёна кончиками пальцев и наклоняется. Тэхён тоже закрывает глаза, задерживая дыхание, и Юнги нежно целует его в висок.

Момент разрушается, когда дверь резко отодвигается в сторону и на веранду кто-то выходит. Тэхён дёргается от Юнги на другую сторону скамейки, накрывая грудную клетку ладонью, и дышит ртом.

Хосок, приобнимая Камиллу со спины за талию, спотыкается о порог и забавно восклицает. Тэхён пялится на него большими глазами, сглатывая, и Хосок зачем-то повторяет за ним, расширяя глаза.

— Что-о тако-ое? — протягивая гласные, спрашивает он, и Юнги звонко цыкает.

— Чува-ак, — стонет он, вытягивая ногу, и бьёт ребром ботинка по его голени. Выгнув левую бровь, Камилла подхватывает Юнги за колено и грубо толкает в сторону, чтобы присесть на скамейку. — Ками, блин.

— Чимин гоняет всех с крыльца сюда, — спокойно произносит Камилла, вытаскивая из-за уха сигарету, и закуривает. Сигаретный дым выходит из её носа и открытого рта, когда Камилла говорит: — Дуй в гостиную ставить стулья.

— Я ненавижу вас, — плаксиво жалуется Юнги, смотря на Тэхёна краем глаза, и начинает подниматься, но Хосок падает на его колени, и Камилла прикуривает ему. — Всей своей чёрной душой.

— У юристов нет души, — ухмыляясь, возражает Камилла и поднимает на поспешно вскочившего Тэхёна тёмные глаза. Она обхватывает тонкую сигарету ненакрашенными губами, и Тэхён делает большой шаг к двери.

— Я пойду помогу, — и, больше ничего не сказав, Тэхён трясёт ногами, сбрасывает увесистую обувь, закидывает дублёнку на вешалку и возвращается в гостиную. Его слегка потряхивает из-за того, что Юнги сказал _я нравлю тебя_ первым, и ему необходимо потратить скопившуюся энергию.

Скривившись, Еын волочет по полу два стула, дёргая их за спинки, и Тэхён подрывается забрать один из них.

— Да ладно, я бы и сама смогла, — Тэхён неопределённо ведёт головой, ставя стул во главе стола, и его взгляд цепляется за всевозможные блюда; тут есть и куриные ножки с хрустящей корочкой, рисом и горошком, и пышущее жаром рагу. Еын, потянувшись вперёд, любовно поправляет тарелку с разрезанными рулетиками из говядины и тянет Тэхёна за рукав толстовки. — Смотри, это традиционное немецкое блюдо. Мой отчим раньше делал его по выходным.

— А там, посередине, традиционные блюда наших с Камиллой стран, — обратив внимание на разговор первокурсников, Лола упирается в спинку стула ладонями и приподнимается. Когда Момо выносит из кухни миску с шариками из теста, обжаренными во фритюре, Лола указывает на себя, Еын, Момо и присоединившуюся Камиллу с тихим _бам-бам-бам-бам._ — Испания, Германия, Корея, Япония, Куба. Залог вкусного стола — разнообразие.

— Извините, что не помог вам с готовкой, — едва слышно произносит Тэхён, блуждая взглядом по тарелкам, коробкам с соком и бокалам, и кто-то насмешливо фыркает. Это Чеён, находящаяся на другой стороне стола и наполняющая водкой пластиковый стакан до краёв.

— Перестань, — Еын встаёт на носочки, чтобы нажать на надплечья Тэхёна и заставить его присесть во главе стола, и тянет за капюшон толстовки. — Ты сегодня главная звезда, никаких извинений.

— Почему вы все говорите об этом… — бормочет Тэхён, опуская голову, и прячет между коленями ладони. Камилла, уперевшись на спинку грудью, кривит губы в понимающей улыбке и наблюдает за ним.

— Потому что ты звезда! — обхватив лицо обеими ладонями, Момо с милой мордашкой хлопает накрашенными ресницами и склоняет подбородок к плечу. — Мы очень старались, надеюсь, тебе понравится!

— Спасибо…

Все, находящиеся здесь, в какой-то мере являются его друзьями, но Тэхён почему-то облегчённо выдыхает, только заметив Чонгука. Он держит в вытянутых руках дергающегося и лающего Косточку и подходит к Тэхёну с выражением неописуемого ужаса на лице. Забрав щенка, Тэхён усаживает его на свои колени и хмыкает.

— Юнги сказал, что он кусается, — с опаской говорит Еын и вместе с Чонгуком отшагивает к Момо. Она с улыбкой закатывает глаза, переставляя столовые приборы, завёрнутые в салфетки, и, когда Косточка пронзительно тявкает, Чонгук прячется за её спиной.

— Если не голодный, то не кусается, — многозначительно отмечает Камилла, отталкиваясь от стула, и кивает Лоле на маятниковую дверь кухни. Девушки пропадают в неосвещённом коридоре, и Чеён, протянув Момо стакан с водкой, забирает её внимание на себя.

— Ты не боишься его?.. — спрашивает Еын, подпрыгивая, стоит Косточке снова залаять, и они с Чонгуком сталкиваются, пытаясь спрятаться друг за другом. Припав к коленям Тэхёна, Косточка обнажает острые зубы и рычит на парня и девушку, и Тэхён закатывает глаза. — Осторожнее…

Отодвинув узкий рукав толстовки, он суёт под пасть Косточки своё запястье, и тот с утробным клокотом вгрызается в смуглую кожу и серебряный браслет.

— Он тебя что, ест?..

— Наверное, у него зубки режутся…

— Это не зубки, это орудие кровожадного убийцы! — объявляет Еын, обвиняюще указывая на Косточку ладонью, и Тэхён усмехается. — Не смейся, Суён как-то сказала, что у него внутри маленький Сатана.

— Да ладно вам, этот малыш и мухи не обидит, — Тэхён подпрыгивает, когда Юнги появляется буквально из воздуха и чешет Косточку по спинке, облокотившись на стул. Чимин обходит его с другой стороны и в поисках тепла скрещивает руки на груди. — Попробуй погладить его, Еын.

— Ну уже нет, мне маникюр Джемина дорог, — прижав переплетённые пальцы к животу, Еын с сомнением смотрит на Чонгука, но тот мотает головой.

— Не бойся, Еын. Он много лает, но не кусает, — с ободряющим кивком говорит Тэхён. Косточка переворачивается на спину, открывая для Юнги живот, но, как только Еын делает движение в их сторону, вскакивает на четыре лапки и бешено лает. — Дай ему понюхать свою руку.

— Не ссы, — ткнув в чёрный нос Косточки, Юнги кладёт ладонь на край стола и подзывает Еын свободной.

— Нет, мне страшно за свою жизнь, — присев на ближайший стул, Еын внимательно следит за Косточкой и обиженно дует губы. — Если что, то вы с Чимином поможете Чонгуку и Тэхёну, а меня никто не спасёт.

— Ты тоже наша мелкая, Тэхён и Чонгук не особенные, — с готовностью заверяет Юнги, и Тэхён поднимает к нему голову с выразительным взглядом. — Что? Это моя работа. Как куратор, я должен оставаться непредвзятым.

— Ага-а, — смерив Юнги сомневающимся взглядом, Чимин переводит его на Чонгука и расплывается в смущённой улыбке. Чонгук улыбается в ответ, и они глупо смотрят друг на друга, пока Юнги и Еын почти одновременно не издают звук, как будто их тошнит.

— Так, господа, пора рассаживаться, Суён и Чангюн открывают алкоголь, — случайно толкнув Чонгука на стол, Хосок строит извиняющуюся гримасу и с лёгкостью подхватывает Косточку на руки. Его тявканье резко обрывается, и Косточка пытается забраться на надплечье Хосока. — Пошли, дружок, я тебя закрою, а то скоро все на стену полезут от тебя.

Юнги, конечно же, садится справа от Тэхёна и напротив Еын, Чонгук и Чимин занимают следующие места. Опередив Чеён, Лола быстро падает на стул рядом с Чимином, и тот наклоняется к ней, чтобы что-то прошептать.

— Тэхён, что ты пьёшь? — поставив перед Чеён и Момо открытую бутылку водки, Чангюн проходит к концу стола и вручает Камилле другую бутылку из тёмного стекла. Тэхён пожимает плечами, проводя ладонями по светлым джинсам, и Чангюн отодвигает коробку апельсинового сока перед его тарелкой. — Я оставлю вам красное?

— Оставляй, — Юнги забирает бутылку себе, шустро открывая её с характерным хлопком и наливает вина себе, Тэхёну, Чонгуку, Чимину и Еын. Алкоголь в бутылке заканчивается, и Юнги ставит её на пол к ножке стола. Когда к Тэхёну придвигают хрустальный бокал, он опасливо берётся за его ножку.

— Кто произнесёт первый тост? — спрашивает Еын, принюхиваясь к своему бокалу, и мелодично стучит по нему сиреневыми ногтями.

— Тот, кто лучше всего произносит тосты, — отвечает Чимин, отодвигая тарелку Чонгука от края, и почему-то поворачивается к Лоле. Подавшись вперёд, Чимин пристально смотрит на неё из-под тёмных бровей, и Лола отталкивает его лицо за подбородок. — Давай, Ло, тебе нет в этом равных.

— Да! — Момо, сидящая с другой стороны, повторяет движение Чимина, и они вдвоём сверлят взглядами хитро улыбающуюся Лолу. — Вперёд, подруга!

— Ладно, — выдыхает Лола, изящно обхватывая ножку бокала бордовыми ногтями, и поднимается, двигая стул назад. Суён, сидящая в конце стола вместе с Чангюном, издаёт ликующее _Ву-ху!_ — Тэхён Ким, пожалуйста, внимайте моим словам.

Тэхён, почти привыкнув к повышенному вниманию, выпускает сквозь губу шелестящее согласие, и Лола показательно поднимает бокал с вином выше.

— Сегодня тебе исполнилось девятнадцать, а это немаленькое число. Впереди тебя ещё ждут другие числа, чётные и нечётные, и я надеюсь, что все они будут наполнены для тебя радостными моментами, — Лола смотрит прямо на Тэхёна, её лицо освещается чем-то тёплым, и Тэхён периодически отводит взгляд, так как ему сложно поддерживать постоянный зрительный контакт. — Поэтому, проводи дни без сожалений, наслаждайся каждым моментом и будь счастлив. С днём рождения!

— С днём рождения!

— Да! Будь счастлив и здоров!

— С приближающейся пенсией!

— С днём рождения, — присоединяясь к нестройному хору из поздравлений, Юнги склоняется к Тэхёну и чокается с ним. Бокалы издают приятный звон, и Тэхён ёрзает на месте. Чокнувшись также с Еын, Чонгуком и Хосоком (до других он не дотягивается), Тэхён смотрит на остальных широкой улыбкой и пробует кисловатое вино.

— Спасибо, ребят.

Во главе стола напротив Тэхёна сидит Чеён, и, когда она с мистическим прищуром салютует ему стаканом, Тэхён понимает, что хочет, чтобы двадцатый и все последующие дни рождения он провёл таким же образом.

◊

**Side by Side — BewhY, I Lived — OneRepublic**

Когда большая часть еды оказывается съедена, а алкоголь почти выпит (Юнги заставил Лолу сказать тост в честь их с Чимином учебного проекта про серийных убийц, который оценили на высший балл), Суён, Хосок, Чонгук и Лола убирают использованную посуду и бокалы, меняя их на чашки с горячим чаем и фарфоровые блюдца. Тэхён пытается несколько раз предложить свою помощь, но его каждый раз останавливают Еын и Юнги, и он сдаётся.

— Время загадывать жела-ание! — Суён выплывает из кухни, придерживая дверь для кого-то, кто следует за ней, и делает руками плавные жесты. Тэхён секундно хмурит брови, ловя ладонь Еын, намеревающуюся хлопнуть его по бедру, и в этот момент выключается свет.

Тэхён моргает, автоматически пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте, и его глаза ослепляют мелькающие огоньки. Они освещают чью-то грудь и бледный подбородок, и Тэхён не сразу узнаёт Чонгука. Он держит в руках торт (кажется, это «Три шоколада»), и кромку верхней части украшают клубника, голубика и ежевика. Чонгук осторожно подходит ближе, следя за скачущим пламенем на кончиках свечей, и в полумраке Тэхён видит, как остальные ребята собираются вокруг них.

— Загадывай желание, Тэ, — шепчет Юнги, задевая ухо Тэхёна обветренными губами, и возвращается на своё место.

Тэхён обводит медленным взглядом своих друзей, на их лицах пляшут неровные тени, и Тэхён, стушевавшись, натыкается на Чеён и Момо. Они обе полулежат на столе, Момо обнимает Чеён за шею, и Чеён держит в руке телефон. Встретившись взглядом с Тэхёном, Чеён выжидательно поднимает брови и шевелит губами, но Тэхён не может разобрать в полутьме её слова.

Опустив взгляд на торт, который Чонгук поставил перед ним, Тэхён глубоко вдыхает, набирая в грудь воздуха, и закрывает глаза.

_Пожалуйста, пусть у меня и у моих друзей всё будет хорошо._

Тэхён шумно выдыхает, задувая свечи, и в воздухе появляется характерный запах. Когда свет включается, Тэхён открывает глаза и трёт нижние веки.

— Это детище Хосока и Камиллы, поэтому всё должно быть супер вкусно, — Еын пододвигает торт к себе и опасно взмахивает ножом. Юнги, возвышаясь над ней, выдёргивает из её пальцев колющий инструмент, и Еын стонет. — Юнги!

— Это не игрушка.

— Я хотела разрезать!

— Я тоже хочу!

— Я была первая!

— Я тоже был первый! С конца!

— Тэхё-ён, — зовёт Еын, дуясь, и словно маленький ребёнок скрещивает руки на груди. Юнги преувеличенно закатывает глаза, толкая Еын тазом, и она бьёт его коленом. — Скажи ему, пожалуйста.

— Эм…

Тэхён моргает, переглядываясь с Чонгуком, который спокойно стоит рядом и с любопытством наблюдает за происходящим, и наугад выставляет ладонь тыльной стороной вниз. Юнги без спора вкладывает в его пальцы нож, и Тэхён передаёт его Еын.

— Ав-в, спасибо!

— Ясно, я здесь самый не любимый ребёнок, — выпятив губы, Юнги со вздохом падает на свой стул, и Тэхён виновато кривится.

— Извини.

— Поздно, разбитое сердце ничем не склеить.

Тэхён, фыркнув, какое-то время смотрит, как Юнги растекается по стулу и запрокидывает голову, а затем отворачивается к Еын и помогает ей разложить ровно отрезанные куски торта. Когда Лола и Момо подходят за своими блюдцами, они заставляют Тэхёна облокотиться на спинку и со смехом щёлкают пальцами по его лбу девятнадцать раз.

— Что это за традиция такая, — недовольствует Тэхён, потому что Лола объясняет, что так делают в Испании, и Юнги фыркает, продолжая лежать на стуле с вялыми конечностями.

После чаепития и долгих разговоров Тэхёна начинает слегка подташнивать из-за всего съеденного за день. Осушив стакан с вишнёвым соком, Тэхён переводит дух и кладёт ладонь на грудную клетку. Еын, заметив его страдания, понимающе хмыкает.

Когда ужин (если это можно назвать ужином) заканчивается, Чеён, отвечающая за музыку, включает через колонки у камина первую песню. Тэхён, перекладывающий грязные блюдца на поднос, слышит знаменитую читку BewhY, и его глаза округляются.

— Какой-то дохуя наглый пацан сказал, что ты любишь корейский хип-хоп. Я составила целый плейлист, — отвечает Чеён на немой вопрос Тэхёна, переворачивая стул спинкой от себя, и Чонгук, проходящий мимо, бойко наклоняется к уху Тэхёна: — Это был Джемин.

Тэхён усмехается, потому что, да, описание Чеён подходит Джемину, и удивляется, что его предпочтения в музыке запомнили. Это непривычно, так как из-за любви омони перебивать он давно оставил попытки что-то рассказывать о себе.

Отнеся блюдца на кухню, Тэхён обещает Чимину и Лоле, что поможет им помыть посуду, хоть они и отмахиваются, и выходит обратно в гостиную. Там Камилла и Юнги переносят длинный стол к стене и ставят его между дверьми в комнаты Чимина и Сокджина.

Еын снова пытается таскать по два стула за раз, добавляя к ним ещё и третий, и воспитание Тэхёна не позволяет ему пройти мимо. Сначала Еын борется с ним, говоря, что её мышцы на руках больше, чем у Тэхёна, но потом её отвлекает Чонгук, прося забрать вместе с ним недавно постиранные пледы из ванной комнаты.

Юнги открывает дверь в комнату Чимина, выпуская Косточку, и тот вылетает в гостиную. Кажется, он устал, потому что больше не лает, лишь оббегает пространство полностью и ложится у камина, вытягивая лапки.

— Что нужно делать?.. — спрашивает Тэхён, ловя Чангюна за локоть. Чангюн останавливается, зачёсывая назад длинные пряди чёрного цвета, и задирает рукава худи. — А что мы вообще будем делать?..

— Смотреть фильм, ты же не против?

Тэхён поводит плечами, сбрасывая неуютное ощущение, и мотает головой. Хоть и прошло достаточно времени, его всё ещё слегка вводит в ступор то, что сегодня все пытаются создать для него комфортную обстановку.

— Нужно подвинуть мебель, поможешь?

— Конечно.

Вместе с Чангюном, Чимином и Юнги Тэхён сдвигает кожаные диваны и кресла к центру гостиной, и Чонгук, вернувшийся вместе с Еын, раскладывает разноцветные пледы.

— Давайте поставим ужастик и посмотрим, кто быстрее обосрётся? — предлагает Юнги, с размаху падая на место у подлокотника, и Тэхён аккуратно, чтобы не свалиться, присаживается рядом.

— Ты будешь самым первым.

— Зачем ты так нахально врёшь, Сон? — оскорблённо ахнув, Юнги цепляется за грудь скрюченными пальцами, и Чеён, сверкнув глазами, садится на пол у кофейного столика. — Это _ужастикам_ надо бояться меня.

Все остальные начинают потихоньку собираться в гостиной, и Тэхён улыбается Чонгуку, который устраивается справа от него. Тэхён опять начинает уставать от большой компании, но присутствие Юнги, Чонгука и Еын, занявшей место на полу, рассеивает непонятную панику.

Момо тянет Суён за руку, намекая, чтобы она села с ней, и Чангюн следует за девушками, опускаясь на пол и скрещивая лодыжки. Хосок, Камилла и Лола располагаются на втором диване, стоящим поперёк первому.

— Так что в итоге будем смотреть? — спрашивает Суён, зевая, и закрывает рот обеими ладонями. Чангюн тоже сонно моргает, застывая взглядом где-то впереди, и Момо щёлкает пальцами обеих ладоней, чтобы привести их в чувство.

— Подождите, мы же забыли о традиции, — потормошив Хосока за дырявую джинсовую ткань на коленях, Лола поднимается на ноги и скрывается в коридоре, ведущем на кухню. Тэхён хмурится, поворачиваясь к Чонгуку, и тот смотрит на него в ответ с таким же непониманием.

— Что за традиция? — сконфуженно морщит нос Еын, обернувшись к Чонгуку и Тэхёну, и, осознав, что они тоже не в курсе, заворачивается в длинный плед в чёрно-белую полоску. Косточка пробегает мимо неё, и Еын, оцепенев, прижимает колени к груди.

Косточка цепляется за его джинсы, глухо тявкая один раз, и Тэхён сажает его на свои колени. Щенок разворачивается к Чонгуку, нюхая его колено, и тот с испуганным вздохом наклоняется к Чимину и поднимает к подбородку сжатые кулаки.

— Мы с Ками придумали писать пожелания друг другу на запястьях в Новогоднюю ночь, но, так как завтра многие уезжают, мы сделаем это сегодня! — с готовностью объясняет Хосок, гордо выпячивая грудь, и Тэхён, Еын и Чонгук мычат нестройным хором.

Забросив на бедро Хосока колено, Камилла закатывает правый рукав обтягивающей водолазки, и Тэхён ловит на её карамельной коже большое количество текста, захватывающее всё запястье в круг. Возможно, это татуировка, которую Камилла сделала на первом курсе. Вспомнив о чернилах на боку Юнги, Тэхён прикусывает нижнюю губу, скрывая смятенную улыбку, и наклоняется к Косточке.

— А это не опасно? — взяв у Лолы чёрный маркер, Еын не без труда снимает колпачок и подносит широкий стержень к глазам. — Не вредно для кожи?

— За-ну-да, — выделяя слоги, произносит Чеён, и Еын бросает на неё обиженный взгляд. — За три года ещё никто не умер, успокой свою внутреннюю паничку.

— За четыре! — поправляет Хосок, выставляя в воздух длинный палец, и Камилла тянет его за плечо к себе. — Я, Ками, Юнги и Чимин были первопроходцами!

— Ага, это было весело, — Юнги внезапно наклоняется к коленям, смотря на Чимина через Чонгука, и игриво двигает бровями. Тем временем Лола протягивает Тэхёну толстый маркер, и он принимает его с лёгким поклоном. Косточка, проводив Лолу незаинтересованным взглядом, ложится на бедро Тэхёна, задевая лапками ногу Юнги, и тихо зевает. — Помнишь, что ты пожелал мне, Чимин?

— Ты будешь мучить меня этим всю жизнь? — кисло спрашивает Чимин, ложась на спинку дивана, и Юнги задумчиво склоняет голову.

— М-м... как минимум до пенсии.

— Дожить бы до неё сначала.

— Эй, поменьше пессимизма! — засмеявшись, Лола возвращается на своё место справа от Хосока и забирается на диван с ногами. Покрутив головой и отчего-то погрустнев, Еын расстёгивает маленькую пуговицу на рукаве сиреневой блузы и вздыхает.

— Тут все по парочкам, да? Мне некому писать…

— Я тоже без пары, — говорит Лола, поднимая брови, — иди ко мне, малышка, — лицо Еын преображается, освещаясь, и она вскакивает на ноги, чтобы подбежать к тёмно-коричневому дивану. Присев рядом с Лолой, Еын направляет на неё влюблённые глаза, и Лола усмехается. — Что мне пожелать тебе? Все А+ на экзаменах? Повышенную стипендию?

— Повышенную не желай, у Еын она будет в любом случае во втором семестре, — отвечает за Еын Юнги, пододвигая Тэхёна к себе за колено, и кто-то на их диване огорчённо цыкает.

— Зачем ты сказал? Она теперь будет халтурить, — этим кем-то оказывается Чимин, и он бросает на Юнги негодующий взгляд. — Чонгуку не смей говорить.

— О, Чимин, а я выхожу на повышенную стипендию? Мне можно не стараться? — вылезает Момо, её длинные ресницы порхают, и упирается в кофейный столик растопыренными пальцами. Чеён неодобрительно дёргает её за другую руку. — Или экзамены всё равно нужно хорошо сдать?

— Ты должна в любом случае стараться.

— Ну скажи по старой дружбе своей любимой подопечной! Пожа-алуйста, — Момо складывает ладони в умоляющем жесте, случайно толкая Чеён в грудь, и та бормочет что-то, что заставляет Момо закатить глаза. — Пожалуйста!

— Нетушки, Хираи, готовься, и у тебя будут все классные плюшки.

— Чимин, а м-

— Нет, Мо, лучше не канючь и придумай пожелания для Чеён.

Надувшись, Момо демонстративно поворачивается к Чимину спиной, из-за чего тот воздушно смеётся, и кладёт на столик тонкое предплечье. Чеён, с усмешкой посмотрев поверх надплечья Момо на Чимина, пробегается пальцами по её нежной коже.

Когда его колено толкают, Тэхён прерывает наблюдение за чужим разговором и обращает всё внимание на Юнги. Тот закатывает выглаженный рукав толстовки и протягивает Тэхёну правую руку.

— У меня плохо с придумыванием, ты знаешь, — почти шёпотом произносит Тэхён, намекая на свои неудачи в рэпе, и Юнги кротко моргает. Расценив это, как «да», Тэхён открывает маркер и бережно берётся за запястье Юнги снизу.

Руки Юнги всегда нравились Тэхёну, поэтому он не торопится, проводя по выпуклым костяшкам кончиками пальцев, и находит выпирающие вены. Они есть также на предплечье, и Тэхён скользит по самой явной.

Тэхён не хочет желать что-то очевидное, но и ничего другого он придумать не может. Прикусив нижнюю губу и скривившись, так как она трескается, Тэхён сокрушённо выдыхает. _Что стоит написать?.._

Сдавшись спустя безрезультатную минуту, в течение которой он молча сверлил бледную кожу, Тэхён для опоры сжимает запястье Юнги и начинает писать. Небрежно выведя последнюю букву, Тэхён отклоняется к спинке дивана и с ожиданием смотрит на Юнги.

— «Не оглядывайся назад. Новый Юнги заслуживает шанс», — Юнги беззвучно шевелит губами, читая его надпись, и Тэхён втягивает голову в плечи, ненамеренно пытаясь уменьшиться в размере. — Спасибо, Тэ.

Сжатые губы Тэхёна постепенно растягиваются в облегчённой улыбке, и Юнги с лукавым прищуром подталкивает его локтем. Неосознанно выдохнув, Тэхён задирает пальцем тугую резинку в рукаве толстовки, и Юнги обхватывает его запястье большими пальцами.

— Это стрёмно, — шепчет Тэхён, прижимая к груди согнутое колено, но Юнги с улыбкой мотает головой, поднося стержень к смуглой коже. — Реально стрёмно.

Юнги отмахивается, не прекращая писать, и Тэхён вытягивает шею, чтобы подсмотреть. В конце концов чёрные буквы складываются в целое предложение, и Тэхён прижимается к плечу Юнги.

«Я надеюсь, что твоя семья в скором времени примет тебя».

Тэхён шмыгает носом, потому что его характерно щиплет, и глухо прочищает горло, сгоняя плотный комок. Мягко убрав руку, Тэхён натягивает на предплечье бордовую ткань, и Юнги опускает на его колено тёплую ладонь.

— Спасибо, — продолжая шептать, говорит Тэхён и приближается к лицу Юнги, — Это важно для меня.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Юнги в ухо Тэхёна, тоже наклоняясь к нему, и его пальцы единожды сжимают колено, которое начинает нервно трястись. — Всё образуется.

— Да.

Тэхён не глядя находит руку Юнги, просовывая под пальцы свои, и от движения знакомое титановое кольцо проводит белую полосу. Отведя взгляд на шушукающихся Суён и Чангюна, Тэхён грузно падает на спинку дивана и нечаянно бьёт локтем живот Чонгука.

— Ой, извини. Я не специально.

— Ничего, — коротко улыбнувшись Тэхёну, Чонгук оборачивается к Чимину, который всё это время над чем-то думал, загруженно уставившись на пол, и прикасается к его плечу. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, — брови Чимина соединяются, и он переводит взгляд на открытое запястье Чонгука. Далее его глаза поднимаются к Чонгуку. — Можно я напишу не пожелание, а вопрос, который хотел задать тебе на улице?

— Конечно.

Чонгук двигает пятой точкой к Чимину, соединяя их бёдра, и Чимин открывает маркер и бросает колпачок на диван. Его пальцы держат маркер так сильно, что белеют, и Чонгук прижимается к чужому плечу. После этого хватка Чимина ослабевает, и он выводит аккуратные буквы на гладкой коже Чонгука.

«Давай сделаем «Чонгука и Чимина» официальным?».

Чонгук хмурится, не понимая, что имел в виду Чимин, и смотрит на него с вопросом. Смутившись, Чимин проводит ладонью по волосам, приводя русые пряди в беспорядок, и непроизвольно облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Ты будешь встречаться со мной, Чонгук? — спрашивает Чимин с выдохом, слабо стискивая запястье Чонгука. Тот чувствует, как мир вокруг замедляется. — Я могу быть твоим парнем?..

Замирая, Чонгук открывает рот, а потом закрывает. Опять открывает. И закрывает. Чонгук пялится на Чимина огромными глазами, моргая и открывая-закрывая рот, и резко вскакивает.

— Я… сейчас.

Захлопав по груди Тэхёна, Чонгук стаскивает его с дивана, прерывая диалог с Юнги (Косточка с рычание спрыгивает на пол), и тащит ко второму дивану. Также стянув с него Еын, Чонгук берёт лучших друзей за запястья и отходит с ними к телевизору. Рядом с колонками корейский хип-хоп разрывает воздух, заглушая любой звук, и Чонгук судорожно встряхивает всем телом.

— Так, Чимин Пак, что ты натворил? — отведя взгляд от первокурсников, Лола подаётся вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени, и Чимин строит жалобную гримасу.

— Ничего…

— Знаю я твоё ничего, иди-ка сюда.

Тэхён и Еын останавливаются перед Чонгуком, непонимающе переглядываясь, и Чонгук прячется за ними.

— Что случилось? — Тэхён скрещивает руки на груди, не сводя с мельтешащего Чонгука обеспокоенно взгляда, и тот сжимается, неловко улыбаясь.

— Чимин предложил мне встречаться.

— И?..

— Я запаниковал, — с истеричным смешком объясняется Чонгук, пряча ладони под мышками, и Еын, не ожидая такого ответа, фыркает. — Не смейся!

— Я не смеюсь, просто ты очень милый.

— Что мне делать?! — Чонгук подпрыгивает, хватаясь за скрещенные руки Тэхёна, и по очереди смотрит на Тэхёна и Еын. — Тэхён!

— Что? Я ещё ни с кем не встречался, не спрашивай меня.

— Ой, дети, — с неверящей улыбкой закатив глаза, Еын машет ладонями и указывает ими вниз. — Команда «Е, Ч, Т», идите сюда.

Тэхён медлит, насмешливо выгибая правую бровь, а Чонгук сразу же опускается на уровень Еын и с ожиданием смотрит на неё. Покачав головой, Тэхён всё-таки приседает, упираясь ладонями в согнутые колени, и Еын забрасывает на шеи парней руки, приближая к себе.

— Мне кажется, тут всё просто. Скажи Чимину «да».

— «Да»?!

— А ты хочешь сказать ему «нет»? — издевается Еын, хихикая, и Чонгук обиженно насупливается. — Боже, Чонгук, вы нравитесь друг другу, соглашайся.

— Мне страшно. Я не знаю, как люди встречаются… — шепчет Чонгук, чувствуя, как щёки неприятно горят, и Еын даёт ему звонкий щелбан. — Ай!

— Чимин не страшный, он буквально президент нашего братства, — опуская парней, Еын поправляет сбившиеся рукава лёгкой блузы и отводит с лица прямые волосы. — Если ты скажешь ему, что не знаешь, как люди ведут себя в отношениях, он объяснит тебе. Вам необязательно торопиться, не бойся.

В ответ Чонгук кривится, и Тэхён, со вздохом закатив глаза, разворачивает его за плечи и держит в своих руках, чтобы он не сбежал. Чонгук, признавая, что слова Еын имеют смысл, успокаивающе впивается пальцами в бледные шрамики на правой ладони.

— Ладно…

— Погнали.

Когда они возвращаются к остальным, Лола сидит на полу, со стоном наклоняясь вперёд, и Чимин давит на её лопатки, что-то неслышно говоря с улыбкой.

— Чонгук, можно? — вдруг спрашивает Лола, замечая, как Чонгук осторожно опускается на диван, и он заторможенно кивает, не понимая. Дёрнувшись назад, Лола падает на грудь Чимина и с силой отпихивает его в сторону. Она произносит что-то на испанском, вынуждая Чимина сморщится, и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Что ты сказала?

— Ты никогда об этом не узнаешь, — со злорадством отвечает Лола, усаживаясь на паркете удобнее, и вытягивает ноги, обтянутые чёрной джинсой. Слегка толкнув Лолу в ответ, Чимин поправляет бежевый свитер, перекрутившуюся подвеску в виде планеты, и занимает своё место на диване.

— А я знаю, и, чувак, это был не комплимент, — хмыкает Хосок, закрывая маркер, и отбрасывает его на кофейный столик. Прокатившись по всей поверхности, маркер падает в подставленную ладонь Суён. Камилла, сощурившись, бросает Хосоку подозрительный взгляд, и тот разводит руками. — Это не моя вина, что все твои братья и сёстры говорят со мной только на испанском! Приходится выкручиваться.

— Фил использует английский. Кстати, — повернувшись к ребятам, наблюдающим за их разговором, Камилла вытягивает рукава водолазки и скрывает в них свои пальцы. — Сейчас в праздники у него будут скидки на пирсинг и татуировки, если кто-то хочет. Юнги, к тебе это не относится.

— Я и не претендовал, — усмехается Юнги, отводя руку в сторону, и Тэхён откидывается на неё. Юнги опускает ладонь на его надплечье.

— Вы заебали обсуждать всякую хуиту, — произносит Чеён, не отвлекаясь от телефона, и стучит тёмно-синим ногтем по яркому экрану; песни «квакают», потому что их стремительно переключают. — Я хочу уже смотреть фильм.

— У тебя есть предпочтения по жанрам? — Момо радостно улыбается, роняя на плечо Чеён голову, и смотрит на Тэхёна сквозь упавшую чёлку. Тот мычит, качая головой. — О, давайте тогда выберем из списка, который мы составили?

— Ну а хули нет, давай, — передвинувшись, Чеён вытягивает руку с зажатым в ней телефоном, и Момо, не меняя положения, смотрит в него. Суён, сидящая сбоку, дёргается, сомневаясь, и в итоге робко поднимает ладонь. — Чего тебе?

— А можно мне… тоже выбрать?

— Нахера задавать такие тупые вопросы? — огрызается Чеён, кривя губы, и Суён автоматически отклоняется назад. — Ты часть тусовки? Ты часть тусовки. Иди сюда.

Следя за каждым движением Чеён, Суён медленно подползает к краю стола, и Чеён разворачивает телефон так, чтобы было видно всем. Когда они смотрят друг на друга, Чеён направляет на Суён безэмоциональный взгляд и тут же отводит его в сторону. Суён, переглянувшись с Момо, начинает тайно улыбаться, и Момо незаметно показывает её большой палец.

— Ой, подожди, это моя любимая песня, оставь, — видимо, плейлист Чеён, созданный специально для Тэхёна, заканчивается, потому что начинается американский поп-рок. — А теперь давайте смотреть.

— Можно я свой ответ тоже напишу? — едва слышно уточняет Чонгук, когда все более-менее успокаиваются и отвлекаются на разговоры, и их с Чимином разделяют считанные дюймы. Дождавшись кивка, Чонгук забирает у Юнги уже никому не нужный маркер и торопливо ведёт им по запястью Чимина. Это не занимает много времени, ему нужно написать всего лишь две буквы. — Извини, что я так сорвался, просто это всё в новинку для меня. И мне стало боязно. Я же ещё никогда-

— Всё в порядке, я понимаю, — отвечает Чимин, начиная улыбаться, словно в замедленной съёмке, и его пальцы обводят размазанное «Да». — Получается, мы теперь вместе.

— Что мне нужно делать? — Чонгук чувствует лёгкое дежавю, потому что, кажется, он говорил о том же на их первом свидании, и Чимин мягко смеётся. Чонгук вглядывается в его лицо, которое выучил наизусть за четыре месяца секретных подглядываний, в его тёмные брови, в губы, складывающиеся в улыбку, и, ощутив внезапный порыв, берёт его за руку.

— То же, что и всегда, — ответ Чимина также напоминает ему о том вечере, и Чонгук выпрямляет спину. Его сердце стучит, наполняя тело лёгкостью и эйфорией, и ему хочется что-нибудь сделать, чтобы выпустить эту энергию в мир. — Будь собой. По поводу остального я подскажу.

_Чимин — мой парень. Чимин — мой парень. Чимин — мой парень._

Не верится.

_Подождите…_

— А мы… мы должны скрывать это?.. — Чонгуку жаль портить момент, но он должен спросить, потому что сексуальная ориентация — это серьёзная тема для Чимина. Но он качает головой, сплетая их пальцы, и подносит ладонь Чонгука к своему лицу. Бережно прикоснувшись губами к костяшке, Чимин оставляет там мягкий поцелуй, и цепляет большим пальцем сиренево-жёлтый браслет, который они когда-то сделали вместе.

— Я ни за что в жизни не буду прятать тебя, — Чимин накрывает руку Чонгука второй ладонью, прижимая к груди, и понижает голос. — Мне предстоит ещё долгий путь с доктором, но я думаю, что уже готов сделать шаг к тому, чтобы не прятать своего парня перед друзьями.

Чонгук не отвечает, потому что уверен, что из его рта может выйти только нечленораздельный писк, и твёрдо дёргает подбородком. Чимин на секунду освобождает левую ладонь, чтобы убрать с лица Чонгука малиновые пряди, и его взгляд скользит по гостиной. Чонгук поворачивается следом, обнаруживая, как Суён, Момо и Чеён обсуждают варианты для просмотра, Чангюн, Лола, Хосок и Камилла тихо разговаривают, собравшись у дивана, а слева от Чонгука и Чимина Еын и Юнги оживлённо спорят, Тэхён, почти забравшись на подлокотник, наблюдает за ними с болезненным выражением лица.

— Скажем им потом, — решает Чимин со смешком, отпуская ладонь Чонгука, и они одновременно облокачиваются на спинку дивана. Чонгук всей своей правой половиной ощущает горячее тело Чимина и перекатывает в голове необычную мысль, что они встречаются.

— Еын и Тэхён уже знают…

— Я почему-то не сомневался, — Чимин хмыкает, не имея в виду ничего плохого, и взлохмачивает волосы на затылке Чонгука. Тот пищит, уходя от ладони, и Чимин опускает руку на спинку дивана позади него.

Следующие несколько минут Чонгук и Чимин проводят за разговорами, и их внимание кто-то привлекает, хлопая в ладони.

— Ребя-ят, нам надо создать чат, чтобы скинуть сегодняшние фотки, — вытащив из заднего кармана телефон, Лола прокручивает его в пальцах, скребя по прозрачному чехлу. — Как назвать?

— «Молодые и тупые», — мгновенно отвечает Чеён, будто ждала этого вопроса всю жизнь, и поднимает голову. Момо снова выбирает музыку и останавливается на знакомой для Чонгука композиции. Лола, поджав губы, с укором смотрит на Чеён. — Я считаю, что это сто процентное попадание.

— Не все здесь тупые, — с намёком произносит Лола, поднимая брови, и Камилла, выпутавшись из рук Хосока, придвигается к ней. — И не молодые.

— Заткнись, — ухмыляется Камилла, дёргая Лолу за большой палец, и опирается на диван рукой, вытягивая ноги в брюках карго. Косточка, крутящийся рядом, начинает пронзительно лаять, пока Камилла не поднимает его на диван. — Я предлагаю «Молодые и отчаянные».

— Ещё лучше, — фыркает Лола, но склоняется к экрану телефона и что-то бесшумно печатает. — И кто из нас страдает от отчаяния?

— Одно из значений слова «отчаянный» — это очень смелый, — внезапно отзывается Тэхён, до этого скромно сидящий на подлокотнике, и Чонгук ловит его взгляд. Что-то в нём заставляет Чонгука задуматься.

— Ясненько.

Тэхён сказал, что «отчаянный» может означать «быть смелым», и… Чонгук хочет быть таким. Он хочет быть смелым для себя, своей семьи и друзей. И в особенности для Чимина.

Чонгук поворачивает голову к Чимину, ловя его внимательный взгляд, и его внутренности затягивает. Наверное, Чимин даже и не догадывается, какой он смелый. Он смог обратиться за помощью к специалисту и постепенно начал принимать бисексуальность, и для Чонгука это один из самых отважных поступков.

Внезапно слева раздаётся странный звук, и Чонгук оборачивается на жалобные причитания Еын. Она потирает покрасневший лоб тыльной стороны ладони, упав на пол, а Юнги довольно смеётся, и Еын бьёт его по голени. Тэхён, переместившийся с подлокотника на диван, окидывает Юнги осуждающим взглядом и протягивает Еын раскрытую ладонь.

Чонгук забирается на скрипящую подушку с ногами, прижимая колени к груди, и опускает на них щёку. Еын и её аборт, Тэхён и каминг-аут перед гомофобной семьёй, и Юнги, признавший свои прошлые ошибки. Все они в какой-то мере проявили смелость, и осознание этого теплится в груди Чонгука, растекаясь до кончиков пальцев.

Его внимание привлекает низкий смех Камиллы, и Чонгук меняет положение головы, чтобы посмотреть на другой диван. Там всё также сидят Хосок и Лола, придвинувшись к телефону в руках Камиллы. Вероятно, они просматривают фотографии, потому что Лола смеётся, указывая на что-то на экране, и её длинные волосы с цветными прядками двигаются вместе с ней. Неожиданно Лола поднимает голову, словно почувствовав, что на неё смотрят, и Чонгук смущённо улыбается. Перехватив его взгляд, Лола подмигивает Чонгуку, и Камилла тянет её за подол майки, возвращая к себе.

Лола удивительная. Если бы Чонгук был всё ещё в старшей школе и ему нужно было бы написать сочинение о человеке, который вызывает восхищение, он бы выбрал Лолу. После длительного общения она стала его примером для подражания, и Чонгук счастлив, что она не порвала связь с ним и Чимином.

Когда Чонгук начнёт писать свою книгу, он хочет взять прототип Лолы, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть её образ на бумажных страницах.

Сморгнув мечтательную пелену, Чонгук переводит взгляд на Чеён и Суён, на остальных друзей и застывает задумчивым взглядом на камине.

Этой ночью они пересматривали любимый сериал Еын «Хорошее место», и Чонгука тронула одна цитата оттуда. Она так понравилась ему, что он даже записал её в заметки на телефоне.

_Оказывается, жизнь — это не головоломка, которую можно решить один раз, и готово. Ты просыпаешься каждый день и решаешь её снова._

Эта цитата помогла Чонгуку осознать, что жизнь никогда не будет лёгкой, и в этом и есть её очарование.

Может, оба варианта для чата правильные. Пока они молодые, они могут быть и «тупыми», и «отчаянными». Они могут делать всё что угодно, чтобы создать жизнь, которую хотят, и Чонгук надеется, что у них всё получится. Даже после того, как он повзрослеет, он хочет продолжать делать всё, что будет зажигать в его груди огонёк смелости.

— Тебе не холодно? — спрашивает Чимин, привлекая Чонгука к себе за локоть. — Если что, есть пледы.

Чонгук мотает головой, поправляя серую ткань спортивных штанов, которые ему одолжил Чимин, так как его джинсы полностью промокли, и опускает голову на надплечье Чимина. Подогнув ноги, Чонгук сворачивается под боком Чимина и глубоко вздыхает. На его нижних веках появляются первые слёзы, и он не может объяснить причину их возникновения.

Молодые и отчаянные?

Да, это про них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi's & jikook's scene:  
> ( you got me, i dream while looking at you. i got you, inside those pitch black nights ) ;  
> mikrokosmos — bts.
> 
> final scene:  
> ( hope that you spend your days, but they all add up ) ;  
> i lived — onerepublic.
> 
> собрание всех ссылок, где меня можно найти (блог для подборок (вк), плейлист в спотифае, фикбук, curiouscat для вопросов, блог в телеграме, где я предупреждаю о выходе новых глав и могу делиться какими-то мыслями (но до мыслей пока не доходило)): https://hiraesse.carrd.co/


End file.
